Любовь - опасная игра
by Kairan1979
Summary: В любви ничто и никогда не бывает легко. Особенно если любовь вторгается в жизнь супергероев...
1. Глава 1

**Глава 1.**

Если на орбитальной базе Лиги оказывается посторонний, они тут же надевают маски. Все, кроме Супермена, Марсианина, и – в прошлом – Чудо-Женщины. _Полнейшая нелепость, если задуматься. Половину тех, кто здесь собрался, я знаю лично. Но традиция – это святое. И как это Лига умудрилась обзавестись целым ворохом традиций за неполные десять лет?_

Журналистка слышала за спиной мерные шаги своего проводника. Не то чтобы она в нем нуждалась. Дорогу в конференц-зал Лоис помнила наизусть.

Посреди зала по-прежнему стоял этот огромный дурацкий круглый стол с эмблемой Лиги во всю столешницу. Им повезло, что Артур Пендрагон умер, иначе бы подал на Лигу в суд за плагиат.

Зеленая Стрела, Охотница и Черная Канарейка собрались в кружок у дальней стены и о чем-то вполголоса беседовали. _Следовало догадаться, что Дина окажется здесь. Она ревнует своего жениха даже к суперзлодейкам_. Бэтмен следил за мониторами, еще более мрачный, чем обычно. Флэш рассказывал Марсианину и Зеленому Фонарю бородатый анекдот про летающие тарелки. Аквамэн, как и предупреждала Хлоя, отсутствовал...

 _А где Супермен?_

Герои переглянулись. У Флэша и Зеленого Фонаря на лицах возникли улыбки. Лоис запоздало поняла, что произнесла вопрос вслух.

\- Тушит лесные пожары в Бразилии, - сообщил Бэтмен, даже не соизволивший отвернуться от мониторов, чтобы поприветствовать гостью. Холодное безразличие этого человека действовало Лоис на нервы даже больше, чем улыбки.

 _Ну почему именно сегодня должно было случиться что-то такое?.._

\- Это надолго? Мне бы не хотелось начинать без него.

\- Мисс Лэйн, лесные пожары бывают очень коварными. Кал-Эл не вернется, пока не убедится, что все очаги возгорания ликвидированы, - объяснил Марсианин. Только он никогда не звал Супермена Суперменом, предпочитая его криптонское имя.

\- Да, наш Бойскаут не любит оставлять работу незаконченной, - подтвердил Флэш, бывший Импульс. У этого суперторопыги «настоящих» имен было даже слишком много. Барт Аллен, Уолли Уэст, Джей Гаррик, Джон Фокс и т.д. и т.п.

Его реплика заставила журналистку вспомнить, что она так и не выяснила, кто и когда впервые назвал Супермена Бойскаутом. Это была одна из самых охраняемых тайн Лиги. Даже Флэш на сей счет был нем, как могила.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, мисс Лэйн, придется вам начинать без него, - произнес Зеленый Фонарь. Он с таким же успехом мог бы и не носить маску. И без того весь мир знает историю Хэла Джордана, летчика-испытателя, ставшего супергероем.

Лоис тяжело вздохнула, собираясь с силами. Ей пришлось еще раз напомнить себе, что это чисто официальный визит… ну, _должен быть_ чисто официальный визит.

\- Хорошо. Главный вопрос, который интересует читателей «Дэйли Плэнет» после недавнего инцидента в Лос-Анджелесе - возможно ли полномасштабное инопланетное вторжение на Землю, и можем ли мы рассчитывать на победу, если оно состоится?

\- Это не один вопрос, а сразу два, - тут же заметил Флэш.

\- Мисс Лэйн, во Вселенной огромное количество разумных рас. Многие из них давным-давно освоили космические полеты. Другой вопрос, что далеко не все могут себе позволить перелет к Земле, и среди них очень немногие настолько агрессивны, чтобы решиться на завоевательную войну. Мы не можем предсказать, чем обернется такое вторжение, можем лишь заверить читателей «Дэйли Плэнет», что сделаем все возможное, чтобы защитить Землю, - заявил Марсианин.

\- Как раз для таких случаев и была создана Лига, - вступил в разговор Зеленая Стрела. Он очень гордился тем, что был одним из основателей Лиги Справедливости, и любил напоминать об этом.

Проигнорировав его замечание, Лоис перешла к следующему вопросу:

\- Насколько справедливы слухи, что Лига собирается создать учебный центр для подростков-металюдей, чтобы воспитать из них новых супергероев?

Герои молчали, обмениваясь многозначительными взглядами. Вдруг молодая женщина услышала негромкий смешок. Это был Черная Молния, ее сопровождающий.

\- Мисс Лэйн, и как это у вас получается? Вы только что затронули предмет постоянных споров Лиги. Мы уже несколько лет обсуждаем возможность создания при Лиге подобного учебного заведения. Супермен, Киборг и Флэш обеими руками «за». Марсианин и Зеленый Фонарь считают, что это преждевременно. Потому что Лига существует меньше десяти лет, из них только пять – в открытую, и у нас самих недостаточно боевого опыта, чтобы еще и браться за обучение других. Остальные, включая меня, пока сохраняют нейтралитет.

\- А как же Бэтмен?..

\- Я согласен, что он проделал неплохую работу, тренируя Найвинга и Бэтгерл, но методы Темного Рыцаря, как вы понимаете, малопригодны для обучения металюдей.

\- Проще говоря, рыба не научит птицу летать, - вставил Флэш. И тут же огляделся по сторонам, втянув голову в плечи. – Ух, Аквамэна нет? Слава Богу! А то он бы дулся на меня целую неделю.

Охотница добавила:

\- Еще одна проблема, которая возникнет, если учебный центр будет создан – сразу несколько героев вынуждены будут отойти от активной деятельности и посвятить себя обучению. Нас и без того слишком мало. А после того, как Хранитель погиб, а Чудо-Женщина вынуждена была вернуться на Темискиру, проблема нехватки рук ощущается еще острее.

Лоис понимающе кивнула, решив не заострять вопрос, и без того болезненный для героев.

\- Теперь немного о политике, если вы не возражаете. Как вы относитесь к событиям в..?

\- Я не пропустил ничего важного? – раздался у меня за спиной глубокий баритон.

 _Супермен._

Лоис повернулась к человеку в синем костюме и красном плаще, возникшему на пороге конференц-зала, и подарила ему самую лучшую из своих улыбок.

Понимающую усмешку Черной Канарейки она старательно проигнорировала.

* * *

Интервью благополучно закончилось. Черная Молния оставил Лоис, отправившись в тренировочный зал вместе с Бэтменом и Охотницей. За мониторами теперь следил Марсианин, что более чем устраивало Лоис. Остальные герои разошлись кто куда.

Полгода назад она бы навестила Хлою. Потом попробовала бы узнать подробности последнего путешествия Зеленого Фонаря, или выяснить точку зрения Киборга на проблему клонирования. А потом попросила бы телепортировать ее обратно на Землю.

Но сейчас ее интересовал только один герой. И совсем не ради статьи.

Это началось почти полгода назад. В тот момент, когда Оливер Куинн официально объявил о своей помолвке с Диной Ланс.

Лоис знала об их отношениях, но думала, что это всего лишь очередное увлечение, и что рано или поздно она Оливеру надоест. Ведь после расставания с ней у него были лишь короткие романчики. В какой-то мере Лоис это льстило.

Может быть, не следовало идти на такой резкий разрыв с Оливером, когда оказалось, что по ночам он превращается в Зеленую Стрелу? Но Лоис было больно, что он скрывал от меня настолько важную часть своей жизни. Ей нужно было разобраться в своих чувствах, а рядом с ним это было невозможно.

 _Неужели в глубине души я всегда верила, что занимаю особое место в его жизни? Что он вечно будет ждать, когда я вернусь к нему? И поэтому я так долго обманывала себя, не желая замечать очевидного?_

Что совсем выбило ее из колеи – это его выбор будущей спутницы жизни. Влюбись он в принцессу амазонок, или в наследницу Бертинелли, Лоис бы еще могла это понять. Но _Дина Ланс_? Блондинка в костюме девочки по вызову? Чье единственное достоинство заключается в способности дробить криком стены? Что, черт возьми, случилось с его вкусом? Лоис до сих пор не знаю, чего ей хотелось больше – исправить свою давнюю ошибку и вернуть Оливера себе, или спасти его от этой сучки.

Но не могла же она просто прийти к нему и ляпнуть «ты совершаешь величайшую ошибку в своей жизни, Олли, тебе нужна я, а не она!» Все, чего Лоис добилась бы таким образом – это выставила себя ревнивой идиоткой, которая сама не знает чего хочет. Нет, нужно было действовать по-другому. Для начала - заставить Оливера Куинна вспомнить, какое место она когда-то занимала в его сердце. Чувства такой силы не могли просто взять и исчезнуть.

Лоис думала, что если ревность к Дине Ланс помогла ей понять, что ее любовь к нему гораздо сильнее, чем она думала, значит, нужно заставить ревновать _его_. Притом парень с улицы тут не подходил – нужен был кто-то, знающий и Лоис, и Оливера, и Дину. Кто-то из Лиги Справедливости.

Несмотря на то, что мужчин в Лиге было намного больше, чем женщин, выбор у журналистки оказался не слишком большим. Бэтмен отпадал сразу. Хэл Джордан – тоже. Почему? Два слова – « _бывший офицер_ ». Хватит с нее и Генерала. Найтвинг был слишком молод. Флэш… этот и через двадцать лет будет слишком молод. Киборг? Лоис не представляла себя в роли Энн Льюис из "Робокопа". Марсианин? Связываться с телепатом не хотелось, по вполне понятным причинам. Аквамен? Этот стал слишком задирать нос, когда выяснилось, что он – принц из Атлантиды. Хранитель, мир его праху, годился ей в отцы, а Черная Молния был женат.

Оставался Супермен. Идеальный вариант, с какой стороны не посмотри.

Во-первых, Супермен обладал невероятной силой. Олли, что бы он ни говорил, всегда немного комплексовал из-за отсутствия у него суперсил. И если бы он увидел свою бывшую девушку рядом с самым могущественным героем Лиги Справедливости…

Кроме того, Супермен был очень красив – _слишком_ красив, как ей тогда казалось. Черные волосы, невероятно голубые глаза, тело, которое больше подходило античному божеству, чем человеку. Оказаться в его объятиях мечтала половина женщин Америки. Почему бы еще одной, журналистке из «Дэйли Плэнет», не присоединиться к фан-клубу Супермена? Тем более, что этой журналистке посчастливилось подобраться к Последнему Сыну Криптона куда ближе, чем всем остальным. И даже взять у него несколько интервью.

А еще Супермен был одинок. Ходили слухи о нем и других супергероинях, особенно часто желтая пресса любила обсуждать его якобы роман с Чудо-Женщиной. Частенько ему приписывали связи с женщинами, которых он спас. Но правда заключалась в том, что герой-криптонец был настолько поглощен спасением других, что на личную жизнь у него не оставалось времени. Это если забыть о двух классических отговорках супергероев « _не хочу подвергать ее опасности_ » и « _она заслуживает человека, которого ей не пришлось бы делить со всем миром_ ».

Узнав все это от Хлои, Лоис мысленно поставила еще один плюс в графе «Супермен». Где и без того было достаточно плюсов, чтобы приступить к тайной операции, которую она назвала «Свадьба лучшего друга».

Изобразить интерес к Супермену было проще простого. Грош цена той журналистке, которая не способна пустить в ход свое личное обаяние, чтобы получать нужные сведения. Разумеется, Лоис Лэйн никогда не опускалась до уровня Кэт Грант и не заходила дальше легкого, ни к чему не обязывающего флирта.

Словно со стороны она наблюдала за тем, насколько по-разному Зеленая Стрела и Человек из Стали воспринимают ее заигрывания. Супермен держался стоически, но мужчины есть мужчины, с Земли они или с Криптона, и Лоис видела, что ему не удается остаться полностью равнодушным. Оливер был хорошим игроком в покер, но несколько раз ей казалось, что она видела в его глазах боль, когда оказывалась рядом с Суперменом.

А потом – _я не знаю, когда, действительно не знаю_! - сердце сыграло с ней злую шутку. Оно стало биться чаще каждый раз, когда Лоис видела титана в красном плаще. Глаза тоже предали ее – красота Супермена перестала казаться неестественной. А потом, к собственному ужасу, Лоис поймала себя на том, что уже несколько дней реакция Оливера на ее флирт с Человеком из Стали для нее полностью безразлична.

Наверное, так себя чувствует паук, запутавшийся в собственной паутине.

 _Я. Влюбилась. В Супермена._

И что теперь?

* * *

Лоис не высыпалась, потому что отчаянно пыталась решить, что делать с новооткрывшейся влюбленностью. Перри заставлял ее переписывать уже готовые статьи. Джимми и Кларк в буквальном смысле ходили на цыпочках, ожидая очередного взрыва.

Лоис слишком хорошо помнила, как потеряла Оливера. Ей совсем хотелось потерять и Кал-Эла. Любовь – это не соревнования по стрельбе, тут редко дается вторая попытка.

Но посоветоваться было не с кем. Хлоя давным-давно заявила своей кузине, что советчицей в сердечных делах она не будет. А она была единственным близким другом Лоис. Коллеги по «Дэйли Плэнет» не в счет. Лоис представила себе, как рассказывает о влюбленности в Супермена _Кларку Кенту_ , и чуть не подавилась кофе – настолько нелепо это выглядело.

Молодая женщина была не в состоянии сказать, испытывает ли Супермен ко мне хоть какие-то чувства, или она опять видит то, что хочет видеть. Да и кто в этом мире может похвастаться, что разбирается в психологии криптонцев?

В любом случае, Супермен никогда не переступит границы, которые сам себе когда-то установил. Первый шаг придется сделать ей.

 _И я боюсь этого. Бог мой, как я этого боюсь!_

Что бы подумал Генерал, увидев, что его бесстрашная Лоис не в состоянии сказать мужчине о своих чувствах? Потому что слишком страшится услышать ответ? Любой ответ? Но еще больше она боялась упустить свой шанс.

Может быть, не стоило больше хитрить? Просто улучить момент, когда рядом не окажется других героев, и признаться ему в любви.

 _Мне нет дела до того, что ты не сможешь быть со мной рядом постоянно. Я готова делить тебя со всем миром – это лучше, чем не быть с тобой совсем. И не говори, что я подвергнусь опасности из-за тебя. Я журналистка! Я всю жизнь влипаю в опасные ситуации, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь изменится! Мне плевать, что ты из другой галактики, что у нас не может быть детей, что мы никогда не можем официально объявить о наших отношениях! Я хочу быть с тобой!_

Сказать ему все это. А там – будь что будет!

Вот почему Лоис оказалась сегодня на орбитальной базе Лиги. Интервью было лишь предлогом.

Ей удалось перехватить Супермена возле телепортеров. Он не обернулся, набирая код для возвращения на Землю. Хотя должен был услышать ее шаги, даже не прибегая к суперслуху.

Иррациональный страх пронзил Лоис. Страх, что если она сейчас не поговорит с ним, то супергерой исчезнет из ее жизни навсегда.

\- Супермен!..

Он наконец-то обернулся. Не дожидаясь, пока он спросит, в чем дело, Лоис быстро подбежала к нему и обняла.

Не самый умный ход. Но страх грыз ее изнутри. Лоис мало было просто знать, что Супермен еще здесь. Она должна была это _чувствовать_.

Лоис наслаждалась его целительным теплом, ее тело, прижавшееся к этой восхитительной живой статуе, горело, как в лихорадке. Даже едва ощутимый запах гари, исходивший от него, казался ей сладчайшим ароматом.

\- Супермен…

Сильные руки Кал-Эла мягко, но неуклонно отстранили женщину.

\- Мисс Лэйн, мы здесь одни, нас никто не видит и не слышит. Нет необходимости продолжать спектакль.

Сначала Лоис не поняла, о чем он говорит.

\- Я могу не быть величайшим в мире детективом, как Темный Рыцарь, но я вовсе не глуп. Я вас не интересую, - лицо Супермена было каменным. - Единственная причина, по которой вы якобы увлеклись мной – это желание вызвать ревность у Зеленой Стрелы. Вы никогда не скрывали свою неприязнь к Черной Канарейке, и думаете, что подходите Оливеру больше, чем она. Не могу сказать, чтобы мне это нравилось, но я понимаю. Я даже подыгрывал - в какой-то мере. Но вам не кажется, что игра зашла слишком далеко?

Комок подступил к ее горлу.

 _Но вам не кажется, что игра зашла слишком далеко?_

Сейчас Лоис как никогда нуждалась в нужных словах. Но дар речи, будь он неладен, выбрал именно эту минуту, чтобы оставить ее.

\- Прощайте, мисс Лэйн. Думаю, что нам лучше не встречаться друг с другом без свидетелей. – Он сделал шаг назад, оказавшись в точке фокуса телепортера. Потом скомандовал:

\- **СТАРТ!**

Телепортер сработал. Супермен исчез во вспышке белого света. Вернулся на Землю, чтобы спасти еще кого-то.

 _Но вам не кажется, что игра зашла слишком далеко?_

Брюнетка почувствовала, что ее щеки стали мокрыми от слез. Хотелось выть и колотить кулаками по холодным металлическим стенам. Лоис молча проклинала себя, свою зацикленность на Оливере, глупость, которую она так долго принимала за хитрость. Оливера и Дину Ланс, из-за которых она оказалась в таком положении. Проклинала всех, кроме Супермена. Потому что он никогда и ничего ей не обещал. Потому что холодный душ, который он на нее обрушил, был полностью заслуженным.

Кое-как справившись со своим лицом, Лоис отыскала Зеленого Фонаря и попросила телепортировать ее на Землю. Встречи с кузиной ей удалось избежать.

 _Хорошо. Моя маленькая гениальная кузина знает меня, как свои пять пальцев. Она вытащила бы из меня все – а я сейчас совершенно не готова к исповедям._

В тот вечер Лоис напилась почти до потери сознания.

Как убедить в искренности своих чувств того, кто с самого начала знал, что эти чувства притворны? Ответ – никак.

Она играла в опасную игру. И проиграла.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2.**

У входа в ресторан «Capriccio» прохаживался туда-сюда темнокожий мужчина лет тридцати, одетый с иголочки. Его лицо, в чертах которого, несмотря на возраст, все еще проглядывало что-то мальчишеское, просветлело, когда он завидел человека в роговых очках а-ля середина прошлого века, торопливо приближавшегося к ресторану с другой стороны.

Они обменялись рукопожатиями. Человек в очках оказался на голову выше, но из-за привычки сутулиться это не бросалось в глаза.

\- Здравствуй, Кларк! Я рад, что ты наконец-то смог выкроить время для старого друга.

\- Пит! Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! А я попал в пробку, представляешь?

\- Мог бы и позвонить, - мягко сказал Пит.

\- Мой телефон умер в самый неподходящий момент, - Кларк развел руками, как бы говоря «ну что я могу поделать?».

Некоторое время они просто стояли и рассматривали друг друга.

\- Приятно видеть, что некоторые вещи не меняются. Например, у Кларка Кента по-прежнему проблемы со словом «мода».

\- Хочешь - верь, хочешь - нет, но стоит мне обзавестись новым костюмом, как он оказывается или залит кофе, или прожжен насквозь, - Кларк ничуть не обиделся. Он давно привык слушать остроты в адрес своего гардероба, куда менее добродушные, чем эта.

\- Ты безнадежен, Кларк, - Пит покачал головой с притворной укоризной. – Ладно, не на улице же нам беседовать.

\- Может, я и безнадежен, зато ты у нас – будущая надежда и гордость нации, - сказал Кларк в спину Питу, когда они шли через вестибюль. - Может, мне начать писать книгу «Президент Росс: первые шаги»?

\- Меня вполне устроит пост вице-президента, - ответил Пит. Еще одна дежурная шутка, еще с тех времен, когда они учились в высшей школе, Пит, использовав свои недюжинные ораторские способности, убедил Кларка баллотироваться в президенты класса. Кларк, относившийся к этой затее весьма скептически, спросил, почему бы Питу не выставить свою собственную кандидатуру. Тот ответил, что в роли серого кардинала чувствует себя намного уютнее. Никто тогда не предполагал, что Пит Росс и в самом деле выберет карьеру политика.

Друзья устроились за столиком в углу, который Пит заказал заранее, и продолжали болтать, ожидая, когда принесут их заказы.

\- Ты помнишь Эрику Фокс?

\- Эрику Фокс из нашей школы? Которую ты пригласил на Весенний Бал? Ты о ней?

\- Да.

\- Она, потом, кажется, стала моделью? - продолжал вспоминать Кларк.

\- Правильно. Только теперь ей больше не нужно ходить по подиуму. У нее собственное модельное агентство.

\- Так в честь чего ты решил о ней вспомнить?

\- Мы случайно встретились в поместье Вандербергов, на благотворительном балу. Я узнал ее сразу, а она меня – нет... Кларк, неужели я так сильно изменился?

Кларк Кент хмыкнул:

\- Ты изменился, но в лучшую сторону, Пит.

\- Вот и она сказала то же самое. Ну, мы с ней разговорились, вспомнили старые добрые времена в Смолвилле. Слово за слово, оказалось, что она живет всего через пару улиц от меня. Я решил пригласить ее на обед в новый итальянский ресторан. Она согласилась…

\- Я понял, понял, избавь меня от ненужных подробностей. Просто скажи – давно вы вместе?

\- Уже полгода. Только на этот раз все намного серьезнее, чем было в школе. Эрика – потрясающая женщина, и не только внешне. Знаешь, Кларк, - Пит понизил голос, - я подумываю о том, чтобы сделать ей предложение.

\- Я рад за тебя, - искренне сказал Кларк. Он приподнял бокал: - За здоровье будущей миссис Росс!

\- За это я выпью с удовольствием! – Они чокнулись. Пит лукаво заметил:

\- Пора и тебе начать подыскивать спутницу жизни. А то скоро окажется, что из всего нашего выпуска неженатым остался только ты, Кларк.

Кларк тяжело вздохнул:

\- Пит, пожалуйста, давай оставим эту тему! Мало мне Джимми Олсена, который вечно уговаривает меня сходить с кем-то на свидание, так теперь еще и ты!..

\- Смолвиль?

Пит оглянулся через плечо и увидел женщину с длинными темными волосами, одетую в деловой костюм. Она выглядела плохо выспавшейся и раздраженной до предела.

\- Смолвиль, какого черта? Я битый час пытаюсь тебе дозвониться. У тебя что, опять разрядился мобильник?

\- Привет, Лоис. И ты, как всегда, права – он разрядился.

\- Смолвиль, шеф по-прежнему ждет статью о выставке современного искусства.

\- Я отправил ее в редакцию сегодня утром, Лоис, - отозвался Кларк.

\- Есть что-нибудь новое об исчезновении спецконтейнера из «Стар Лабз»?

\- Ничего такого, что оправдывало бы прогулку в Трущобы Самоубийц.

\- Это еще ни о чем не говорит. _Ты_ бы не отправился в Трущобы, даже если бы там приземлилась летающая тарелка.

\- Только потому, что летающие тарелки – это материал для «Инквизитора».

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я – охотница за дешевыми сенсациями? – Лоис подбоченилась и грозно взглянула на Кларка.

Тот лишь пожал плечами, с невинным выражением лица:

\- _Я_ этого не говорил.

\- СМОЛВИЛЬ!..

Пит решил вмешаться, пока не разразилась гроза:

\- Кларк, может, представишь меня?

Кларк поправил очки:

\- Лоис, это Пит Росс, мой школьный друг. Пит, это Лоис Лэйн. Из «Дэйли Плэнет». Мы работаем вместе.

Лоис выразительно поглядела на часы:

\- Точно. Работаем вместе. С того самого злополучного дня, когда Перри решил, что будет хорошей идеей повесить тебя мне на шею. Я его сразу предупредила, что это плохая идея, и пока что, Смолвилль, я не видела ничего, способного убедить меня в обратном. Когда освободишься, возвращайся в редакцию. У _нас_ полно работы, - и она ушла, не попрощавшись.

Пит проводил Лоис любопытным взглядом.

\- Так вот как выглядит знаменитая Лоис Лэйн? Почему ты позволяешь ей так с собой обращаться?

Кларк передернул плечами, отодвинув недоеденный салат:

\- Почему бы и нет?

\- А она, кстати, ничего себе, – уголки рта Пита поползли вверх. - Кларк, а ты случайно не?..

\- И ты туда же! – Кларк недовольно посмотрел на друга. – Мало мне того, что вся редакция «Дэйли Плэнет» думает, что я в нее влюблен! Поверь мне, Пит, я хорошо знаю, кому принадлежит мое сердце, и Лоис Лэйн тут совершенно ни при чем!

Пит почти театрально схватился за голову:

\- Только не говори, что через столько лет продолжаешь любить Лану!

\- Опять мимо, - Кларк едва заметно улыбнулся. – Знаешь, я видел ее в прошлом месяце. Мы с Джимми делали репортаж об открытии нового здания фонда «Изида», и ей досталось перерезать ленточку. Лана, как хорошее вино, с возрастом стала еще красивее. Но у меня не осталось никаких романтических иллюзий по отношению к ней. Просто еще одна красивая женщина, вот и все.

Пит округлил глаза в очевидном неверии.

\- Никогда не думал, что услышу от тебя что-то подобное. Но если это не Лана, тогда кто? Кларк, я умираю от любопытства. Ну же, я ведь рассказал тебе про Эрику!..

Кларк испытующе взглянул на своего друга.

\- Только между нами?

\- Слово скаута.

Кларк помолчал, собираясь с силами, а потом просто ответил:

\- Это Рейчел Дэйвенпорт.

Пит присвистнул.

\- Даже не знаю, что и сказать.

\- Вот и не говори ничего, - оборвал его Кларк. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что мы принадлежим к совершенно разным мирам, и что из этого никогда бы ничего не получилось. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Нельзя нажать кнопку у себя на затылке и перестать любить.

\- Я был прав, некоторые вещи не меняются. Ты по-прежнему безнадежный романтик, Кларк, - грустно констатировал Пит. – Вечно тянешься к девушкам, которые для тебя недоступны. Рейчел Дэйвенпорт, это надо же! Как тебя вообще угораздило?..

\- Влюбиться в нее? – уточнил Кларк. В его голосе была та же горечь, что и у Пита. – Долгая история.

\- Я никуда не спешу.

\- Хорошо. Но помни – ты дал слово, что все останется между нами.

\- Помню, помню.

\- Когда Хлоя… еще была с нами, она как-то затащила меня на съемочную площадку «Ангела-Воителя». Я не хотел идти – с детства не любил комиксы. Но Хлоя притащила меня туда чуть ли не силой. Они как раз снимали сцену с участием Рейчел. Как потом выяснилось, какой-то чокнутый фанат похимичил с тормозами ее «Форда». Она не смогла затормозить, когда нужно, и ее машина перевернулась. Мне повезло оказаться рядом и вытащить Рейчел, прежде чем машина загорелась.

Глаза Кларка были устремлены в никуда. Он вспоминал.

\- Когда Рейчел только-только появилась на площадке, в окружении свиты и поклонников, она выглядела недоступной, как королева. Но стоило мне взглянуть на нее сверху вниз – потерявшую сознание, раненую, абсолютно беззащитную – и я потерял голову. С тех пор, - его голос упал до шепота, - как бы банально это ни звучало, другие женщины перестали для меня существовать.

Кларк замолчал. Ему было явно неловко после признания.

Пит тоже молчал. Что можно сказать другу, который безнадежно влюблен в женщину, которая ему совершенно не подходит? Который и сам прекрасно знает об этом? Он не мог даже посочувствовать Кларку – Пит не был уверен, захочет ли Кларк его сочувствия, или он несет бремя неразделенной любви с мазохистским удовольствием.

Кларк взглянул на часы, как будто надеялся отыскать на их циферблате откровение свыше. Потом подозвал официанта, чтобы расплатиться.

\- Извини, Пит, но мне действительно пора бежать. Не хочу, чтобы Лоис оторвала мне голову. Удачи тебе с Эрикой! До свидания!

Пит смотрел, как уходит его друг, и в который раз сожалел, что Хлоя погибла. Она была самой умной из смолвильских Трех Мушкетеров. Даже сейчас у нее нашлось бы, что сказать Кларку. У самого Пита, при всем его немалом опыте произнесения речей экспромтом, нужных слов не оказалось.

* * *

Кларк Кент был недоволен собой, и поэтому не стал ускоряться, чтобы вернуться в редакцию. Вместо этого он минут десять пытался поймать такси.

 _С чего это ты так разоткровенничался с Питом?_ гадал Кларк, рассеянно глядя, как одна улица сменяется другой. Болтовню таксиста он пропускал мимо ушей. _Даже про Рейчел упомянул, хотя как раз этого и не стоило делать… Или стоило? Все-таки репутацию безнадежного романтика нужно поддерживать._

Когда такси, едва не застряв в пробке, все же подъехало к редакции, а Кларк расплачивался, он сообразил, в чем дело. Пит был его единственным другом мужского пола за исключением Джимми. Точнее, единственным другом _Кларка Кента_. И, какой бы проницательной ни была Хлоя, о некоторых вещах все же проще говорить с другим мужчиной.

Продираясь через вращающиеся двери, Кларк в стотысячный раз попытался представить, что за жизнь у него была бы, если бы он был тем, кем казался. Человеком.

Он играл в эту игру с тех пор, как вынужден был разделиться на Супермена и Кларка Кента, чтобы обезопасить и того, и другого. А перед этим использовал криптонский кристалл из Крепости Одиночества, чтобы слегка отредактировать память Лане, Питу, Лоис и Лексу.

Когда он рассказал Хлое, что сделал, та была в ярости. Она не разговаривала с ним месяц. А потом позвонила поздно ночью и сказала: «Ты переступил черту. Не то что бы я сильно удивилась. Каков отец, таков и сын – верно, _Кал-Эл_?». И больше никогда не заговаривала об этом.

Кларк хорошо понимал правоту Хлои. Вот почему ему еще не надоела эта игра. Благодаря ней он мог хотя бы на время побыть человеком.

 _Спортсмен. Фермер. Ученый. Солдат. Бизнесмен. Актер_ … Кларк никогда не повторялся - благодаря абсолютной памяти он помнил каждый сценарий, каждый вариант. И никогда не делал своих двойников Журналистами или Супергероями.

К тому моменту, как Кларк втиснулся в лифт, он уже отмел заведомо неприемлемые варианты вроде вышибалы или стриптизера, и остановился на биохимике. Один из многих еще не испробованных вариантов «Ученого». Кларк успел сделать Двойника эмигрантом из Европы в третьем поколении, и даже мысленно набросал контуры его лаборатории и квартиры, когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже.

Кларк вздохнул. Биохимику придется подождать до следующего раза.

По дороге к своему рабочему месту он умудрился увильнуть от Кэт Грант, которая по неизвестной причине преследовала его уже две недели. Кларк подозревал, что она поспорила с кем-то, и предметом спора был он. Если так, то Кэт предстоит проиграть пари.

Кларк едва не споткнулся – в который раз! - когда увидел столик Джимми Олсена. Единственным его украшением была фотография Хлои в траурной рамке.

* * *

До ее свадьбы с Джимми Олсеном оставались всего две недели, когда Хлоя попала в ловушку, предназначенную для другого.

Криптонитовая бомба не сработала. Точнее, сработала, но не так, как предполагал Лекс Лутор. Вместо Супермена в радиусе поражения оказался Киборг, а у него аллергии на метеориты никогда не было. Но взрыв все же сделал свое черное дело, когда на Хлою, которая была уровнем ниже, посыпались обломки потолка. Самый страшный удар пришелся в позвоночник, парализовав ее ниже пояса. И, как будто этого мало, остаточное криптонитовое излучение заблокировало ее целительские способности.

После такого впору задумываться о самоубийстве. Но Хлоя Салливан сдаваться не собиралась. Тем более что в ее распоряжении были все ресурсы Лиги Справедливости.

От биопротезов а-ля Киборг Хлоя отказалась сразу. Она вежливо извинилась перед Виктором, и объяснила ему, что предпочитает встать на _свои_ ноги.

Еще одним тупиковым вариантом стал Дом Исцеления на Темискире. Целительная магия Эпионы справлялась с увечьями и похуже. Но остров амазонок был закрыт для чужаков. И даже Чудо-Женщина, которая тогда еще не покинула Лигу, оказалась бессильна обойти закон, существовавший с тех времен, как Ипполита увела амазонок из Греции.

Сам Кларк навскидку перечислил полдюжины разумных рас, достигших совершенства в медицине. На трофейном звездолете Лиги путешествие к ближайшей из них заняло бы год-два в один конец. Кларк был готов лично занять кресло пилота. Хлоя была тронута его решимостью, но и оставлять Землю без Супермена на неопределенный срок ей не хотелось.

Решение пришло с неожиданной стороны. Доктор Чарльз МакНайлдер, один из первых супергероев, сменивший плащ и маску на медицинский халат, разработал уникальный метод лечения с помощью нанороботов, которые вживляли в позвоночник.

Нанороботы не гарантировали исцеление на сто процентов. Пока что лишь треть добровольцев, испробовавших метод МакНайлдера, смогла снова встать на ноги. Хлоя это знала, но решилась рискнуть.

Сидеть, сложа руки, пока шло лечение, она тоже не собиралась.

Целительница стала Оракулом. Пифией в антигравитационном кресле-каталке, с орбитальной базой в качестве храма. Суперкомпьютер, по сложности сравнимый с Брэйниаком после лоботомии, заменил ей алтарь. И ни одна более-менее серьезная миссия Лиги не проходила без ее одобрения.

Но для всего мира Хлоя Салливан была мертва. Ее похоронили в закрытом гробу. Правду за пределами Лиги знала только Лоис Лэйн.

Даже Джимми считал, что его невеста погибла.

«Я не хочу, чтобы он женился на мне из жалости», так Хлоя объяснила Кларку свое решение. Ее глаза были холодными и сухими. «Или ждал с десяток лет, пока я снова смогу ходить. _Если_ смогу – ты сам знаешь, каковы шансы, что чуда не случится. Джимми и так слишком многим жертвовал ради меня. Пора и мне чем-то пожертвовать ради него. Так что постарайся не проговориться».

* * *

Кларк не проговорился. Но всякий раз, когда он видел фотографию на столе Джимми, он не мог не испытывать чувства вины.

\- Смолвиль! Вот ты где!

Кларк развернулся, нацепив вежливую улыбку.

\- Ты не говорил мне, что знаешь Росса-младшего, - Кларк уловил оттенок обвинения.

\- Ты никогда не спрашивала, Лоис.

\- Питер Росс-младший? – возбужденно спросил Джимми. – Я читал, что он - один из немногих честных политиков.

Лоис фыркнула:

\- Джимми, честных политиков не бывает. Власть, знаешь ли, развращает. Чем выше они поднимаются, тем больше портятся… - она покосилась на Кларка, и видимо, сообразила, что зашла слишком далеко. - Хотя, может быть, Росс окажется тем самым исключением. Так откуда ты его знаешь?

\- Я уже сказал тебе, - терпеливо напомнил Кларк. – Еще там, в ресторане. Он мой школьный друг.

 **\- Кент! Лэйн! В мой офис!**

Кларк был почти рад, что у Перри нашлось для них новое задание. Это означало чуть меньше времени, чтобы думать о своей жизни. О том, почему она должна быть такой дьявольски сложной.

* * *

Кларк сбежал из редакции, когда коммуникатор Лиги, встроенный в часы, подал сигнал тревоги. Он превратился в Супермена и взлетел. Когда крыши небоскребов оказались далеко внизу, Супермен ответил на вызов:

\- Говорит Супермен. Что у вас?

\- Кал-Эл, - Марсианин был встревожен. – В Централ Сити проблемы. На город наступает армия механических насекомых. Киборг и Черная Молния сдерживают их, но тяжелая артиллерия не помешает!

\- Понял. Лечу! – Супермен отключился.

Он полетел в сторону Централ Сити, на лету размышляя, кто мог стоять за нападением. Кто-то из старых знакомых, или новый игрок? Получить ответ он мог лишь на месте битвы.

Оказавшись над Централ Сити, он немного обострил суперслух, и почти сразу смог определить, где находятся Виктор Стоун и Джефферсон Пирс. Потом прищурился, чтобы получше разглядеть врага.

Марсианин не ошибся – это действительно были гигантские насекомые. «Пауки», «скорпионы» и «шершни». «Шершни» были самыми опасными, потому что могли летать, а Киборг – нет.

Черная Молния делал все возможное, чтобы не допустить «шершней» в город, но нескольким десяткам уже удалось избежать его электроразрядов, и теперь они сеяли панику на улицах.

Взглянув на Киборга, Супермен убедился, что тот справляется намного лучше. Он настроил звуковой бластер на максимальную мощность, и теперь косил «пауков» и «скорпионов» целыми группами.

Глаза Супермена несколько раз вспыхнули. Прорвавшиеся «шершни» стали один за другим обугливаться и падать на землю. Супермен приземлился, чтобы бросить взгляд на электронные потроха насекомого. Больше, чем достаточно, чтобы узнать имя новейшего Повелителя Мух.

Теперь не было смысла уничтожать механическую армию – достаточно найти ее генерала.

Но сначала – дать Пирсу немного перевести дух. Супермен снова взлетел, и, оказавшись перед очередным роем «шершней», заморозил его дыханием. Черная Молния шутливо отсалютовал ему.

\- Киборг, Черная Молния! Придержите куклы, пока я не разберусь с кукловодом! – передал Супермен через коммуникатор.

\- Понял, - коротко откликнулся Молния.

\- Понял. Поторопись, Бойскаут – у меня батарейки садятся.

Десять минут безостановочного поиска – и Супермен уже выволакивал Кукольника из подземного убежища, предварительно отобрав у него пульт управления «насекомыми», пистолет, стреляющий кислотой и еще с полдесятка опасных сюрпризов.

\- Это еще не конец, Супермен! Мир еще узнает!..

\- Советую поработать над этой речью в тюрьме! – невозмутимо отозвался криптонец, передавая злодея в руки полиции.

Вернувшись к Черной Молнии и Киборгу, он застал их в компании Флэша. Герои о чем-то оживленно спорили. Супермен мог узнать, в чем дело, с помощью суперслуха, но предпочел спросить. Оказалось, что Флэшу до смерти не хочется брать на себя обязанности мусорщика и разбираться с останками «насекомых».

Больше здесь делать было нечего, и Супермен, коротко попрощавшись, полетел в Метрополис.

* * *

Вместо того, чтобы вернуться в «Плэнет», ему пришлось сделать крюк в Трущобы Самоубийц, чтобы позаботиться об очередном пожаре. Работа Поджигателей, как всегда. И, как всегда, полиция схватила только мелкую сошку, а лидеры секты по-прежнему недосягаемы. Супермен решил на следующем собрании Лиги попросить помощи у Оливера.

Вернувшись в редакцию (разумеется, как Кларк Кент, а не Супермен), он уселся за компьютер и за десять минут накатал гневную статью о Поджигателях.

\- Статья хорошая, но нуждается в переделке, Кент, - сказал Перри. – Полтора упоминания о Супермене – это никуда не годится.

Кларк попытался втолковать шефу, что намеренно свел присутствие Человека из Стали до минимума, что его статья должна изобличать преступную секту, а не трубить в очередной раз о геройстве Супермена, что… но Перри был непоколебим.

Кларку пришлось переделывать статью еще дважды, прежде чем Перри ее одобрил. Надо ли говорить, что сам Кларк таким поворотом событий доволен не был.

А тут еще Лоис, которая, оказывается, тоже была в Трущобах (но Супермен, поглощенный тушением пожаров, ее не заметил), взбеленилась, узнав, что «Смолвиль» умудрился ее опередить.

\- Лоис, не знаю, как ты, а я устал писать похожие как две капли воды статьи про Супермена. Поджигатели – вот совершенно новая тема, но Перри не позволил мне выжать из нее все возможное.

Как и следовало ожидать, его жалоба возымела противоположный эффект.

\- Смолвиль, а может, дело не в Поджигателях? Хочешь знать, почему тебе, как и всем репортерам мужского пола, не нравится писать о Супермене? Стадный инстинкт, только и всего. Рядовой самец вынужден уступать дорогу Альфе, но ему это не нравится. А поскольку мозги у людей малость посложнее, чем у обезьян, они вынуждены изобретать для своей неприязни рациональные предлоги. Именно этим ты сейчас и занимаешься, - Лоис победно улыбнулась.

У Кларка не было ни причин, ни желания спорить с Лоис. Пусть думает, что хочет. Он-то твердо знает, что путь Супермена отнюдь не усыпан лепестками роз.

Было восемь часов вечера, когда Кларк наконец-то добрался до своей квартиры. Раздевшись за полсекунды, он отправился в душ.

Почему-то от запаха гари избавиться было труднее всего. Пренебрегая мылом и шампунями, он как будто назло забирался в ноздри и дразнил Кларка. Когда с ритуальным омовением было покончено, Кларк надел простой синий халат и босиком отправился на кухню, надеясь, что в холодильнике осталось что-нибудь съедобное.

Еще один день прошел. И что? О пропаже спецконтейнера он как не знал ничего, так и не знает. Не было времени заниматься расследованием – слишком много времени отняло балансирование между Кларком Кентом и Суперменом. Спас пару сотен людей от пожара. Это хорошо, но что будет, когда Поджигатели снова нанесут удар, а он в это время будет где-нибудь в Перу? Пришлось написать еще одну статью на тему «Супермен спасает…» - можно подумать, что в Метрополисе нет других новостей! Еще удалось поймать Кукольника – ну так это лишь вопрос времени, когда он сбежит или его выпустят под залог.

Впереди еще целый вечер. Что делать? Включить телевизор и полюбоваться на свои подвиги в вечерних новостях? Слетать в Смолвиль и посмотреть, как Бен Хаббард справляется с бывшей фермой Кентов? Посетить Крепость Одиночества и выслушать очередную порцию высокопарных наставлений от Джор-Эла?..

Телефон в прихожей громко зазвонил.

Застонав, Кларк поплелся к телефону, подумывая, не расколотить ли его об стену. Лоис. Больше некому. Эта женщина вспоминает его имя, только когда речь идет об истории. Может быть, Кларк Кент может себе позволить раз в жизни выйти из себя и послать Лоис куда подальше? С каждым шагом эта идея казалась все привлекательнее.

Кларк поднял трубку:

\- Лоис, что бы это ни было…

\- Кларк, я ведь просила не упоминать при мне это имя!

Кларк почувствовал, как его губы расплываются в широкой улыбке.

\- Постараюсь исправиться.

\- Уж постарайся! – Голос на другом конце трубки смягчился. - Какие планы на вечер?

\- Пока никаких.

\- Так я и думала. Тогда в половине десятого вечера у меня. Но учти – если я открою дверь и увижу синее трико или идиотские очки, то спущу тебя с лестницы!

\- Понял. Хорошо, скоро буду.

А _я-то думал, что день пропал_ , думал Кларк, перерывая гардероб почти на суперскорости. Плохого настроения как не бывало, он даже начал напевать себя под нос какую-то песенку. _Приятно иногда ошибиться!_


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3.**

Пять часов одиннадцать минут.

Дина тихонько посапывала во сне.

Оливер Куинн осторожно высвободился из ее объятий и, не одеваясь, вышел на балкон. Стар Сити еще не проснулся. _Как и я_. Обычно с балкона открывался великолепный вид на залив, но сейчас трудно было что-то разобрать из-за утреннего тумана.

Подавив зевок, миллиардер вернулся в спальню. Дина по-прежнему спала. Ее лицо было умиротворенным, длинные волосы беспорядочно разметались по подушке. Оливер накинул халат, поежившись, когда ткань коснулась исцарапанных плеч, и прошел в ванную. После вчерашнего он чувствовал себя отвратительно, и хотел хоть немного привести себя в порядок.

Человек, смотревший на него из зеркала, ничем не напоминал Зеленую Стрелу. Красные глаза, щетина, слегка одутловатое лицо. Миллиардер после затянувшейся вечеринки. Даже у Брюса не получилось бы сыграть лучше. Если не считать того, что Оливер не играл.

\- Что с тобой стряслось? – спросил он у незнакомца в зеркале.

Уже две недели никто не видел Зеленую Стрелу. Он забросил тренировки, а единственные схватки, в которых Оливер принимал участие – это ночные (и не только ночные) сражения с Диной.

Товарищи по Лиге отнеслись к этому с пониманием, списав все на предсвадебную лихорадку. Но что если им понадобится помощь, а он окажется совершенно не в форме? Или кто-нибудь наконец-то начнет задавать вопросы?

Чистя зубы, блондин невольно передернул плечами. И поморщился, когда царапины снова напомнили о себе. У его певчей пташки оказались на диво острые коготки. Можно было лишь гадать, почему в последние месяцы Дина стала такой агрессивной.

Разве что Охотница поделилась с ней своими подозрениями.

Оливер взъерошил волосы, как будто надеялся выудить из волос застрявшую там идею. Что-что, а парочка идей ему сейчас бы очень пригодилась. Например, как объяснить чересчур подозрительной невесте, что для беспокойства нет причин. Охотница может сколько угодно думать, что Лоис преследует Супермена, чтобы заставить своего бывшего ревновать. Это правдоподобная версия – но не для того, кто был близко знаком со смолвильской версией Кларка. Стоило ему оказаться в одной комнате с Лоис, как возникало нечто трудноопределимое. Не любовь, и не вожделение, но нечто большее, чем просто дружба (и даже то, что они друзья, она никогда не признавала). Оливер был уверен, что Кларк оборвал эту загадочную связь, когда решил сыграть в «Людей в Черном» и подчистил воспоминания Лоис. Но что если связь осталась, пусть и на подсознательном уровне? И притянула Лоис к Супермену, обладавшему всеми чертами, которые ей нравились в Кларке?

Такая нелепая история могла родиться только в мозгу второсортного голливудского сценариста. Лоис Лэйн, влюбившаяся в Кларка Кента _дважды_ , и в то же время неспособная разглядеть его под личиной неуклюжего закомплексованного репортера.

Тихий писк наручных часов, которые он вчера забыл снять, означал, что поступило сообщение с базы Лиги.

Оливер прошел в переговорную, чтобы не разбудить Дину, предусмотрительно отключив изображение, прежде чем ответить на звонок. Незачем кому-то знать, до какой степени он превратился в развалину.

Это оказалась Хлоя.

\- Ну что, Зорро, осталось хоть немного сил для подвигов? Или у вас с Канарейкой медовый месяц начался раньше времени?

\- Оракул, в чем дело? Всадники Апокалипсиса в «Дэйли Плэнет»? Лекс Лутор решил проехаться верхом на Годзилле? – Оливер надеялся, что его голос не покажется ей слишком хриплым. – Что такого могло случиться, что ты беспокоишь меня в пять утра?

\- Извини, иногда я забываю про разницу во времени. Могу повторить вызов позже. Когда тебе будет удобно?..

Оливер отрицательно мотнул головой:

\- Ничего, я уже проснулся.

\- Кларку нужна помощь, чтобы разобраться с сектой Поджигателей. Один из тех случаев, когда нужен _особый_ подход, а не суперсилы.

\- Пускай попросит Бэтмена.

\- Он так и собирался сделать. Но вчера из Аркхэма очень «кстати» сбежало полдюжины чокнутых, так что весь Бэтклан вместе с Охотницей сейчас занят прочесыванием Готэма. Остаешься…

\- Остаюсь я. И Дина, - в другое время его бы обрадовало, что Супермен расписывается в собственной беспомощности, и ждет, что Зеленая Стрела сделает то, что криптонцу не под силу. Но не сейчас. – Он, видно, забыл, что у кое-кого из нас все еще есть жизнь за пределами работы?

\- Так мне передать ему, что ты занят? Так уж и быть, не буду уточнять, чем именно, - ехидно добавила Хлоя.

\- Передавай, что хочешь. Хотя я не понимаю, почему его должны волновать подробности моей личной жизни? Я же не выпытывал подробности его затянувшегося отпуска на Алмераке!

Глаза Хлои округлились:

\- Господи, Оливер, и ты туда же? Да есть в Лиге хоть один неиспорченный человек? Или _все_ думают, что те три месяца Кларк не вылезал из кровати Максимы?

\- По крайней мере – вся мужская половина Лиги, - поспешил Оливер ее «обрадовать». – Ну, ты же слышала историйку, которую он рассказал, когда вернулся? То, что она подверглась предварительной цензуре, видно невооруженным глазом. И, конечно, - псевдоглубокомысленный взгляд, - величайшие умы Лиги не могли не задуматься, что же такое Последний Бойскаут предпочел от нас утаить.

\- Могу себе представить, - фыркнула Хлоя. – Олли, Олли, куда катится Лига Справедливости! Мало мне Флэша, который еще недели две доставал Супермена расспросами, хороша ли была эта рыжеволосая амазонка в постели! Но ты-то знаешь Кларка лучше других! С каких пор он для тебя стал человеком, способным переспать с женщиной, которую только что встретил? Тем более – с женщиной, которая чуть-чуть не разнесла телестудию, чтобы привлечь его внимание, а потом просто-напросто похитила его?

\- После той сцены, которую они с Лоис устроили у меня дома на День Святого Валентина, я готов поверить во что угодно. И, да, Хлоя, я хорошо помню, что «Супермен никогда не лжет». Ну и что? Это никогда не мешало ему опустить пару деталей, если нужно.

\- Короче говоря, ты отказываешься, - Оливер понял это так, что Оракул решила замять разговор.

\- Этого я не говорил. Дай мне прийти в себя, позавтракать и обсудить это с Диной. Когда приму решение – сообщу. А до тех пор – будь любезна, не беспокой меня.

\- Жду, - экран погас.

\- Олли? – раздался сонный голос Дины. – Что-нибудь случилось?

* * *

Дина, закутанная в простыню, как в тогу, стояла у входа в переговорную. На дне ее глаз плескалась тревога.

\- Это была Хлоя.

\- Код Красный? – голос Дины дрогнул.

Оливеру пришлось успокоить ее:

\- Ничего сверхсерьезного. Всего лишь попросили сделать грязную работку за Супермена. Я еще не решил, соглашаться мне или нет.

Тревога в глазах Черной Канарейки сменилась гневом.

\- Не вздумай соглашаться! Пускай Кларк этим занимается! Что он за Супермен, если не может навести порядок в своем собственном городе?

\- Ты что-то не очень возражала против помощи Супермена, когда в Стар Сити решил порезвиться Черный Адам, - Оливер понимал, что пришло время поговорить начистоту. – Лучше скажи мне, что с тобой не так? Мы уже двое суток даже из дома не выходили. Это были чудесные два дня, мне бы хотелось и дальше продолжать в том же духе, - Дина мечтательно улыбнулась, - но пора вернуться в жестокую реальность.

\- Уверена, что смогу заставить тебя передумать, - проворковала Дина, ее ладони скользнули под зеленый халат.

Миллиардеру-лучнику понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не поддаться на ее манипуляции и отодвинуться.

\- Олли, пожалуйста, - взгляд Дины был почти умоляющим. – Давай хотя бы на время забудем Зеленую Стрелу и Черную Канарейку, и побудем просто Оливером и Диной. Неужели я так быстро тебе надоела?

Блондин изучил ее выразительным взглядом сверху вниз, осклабился и ответил:

\- Дина, разве такая роскошная женщина, как ты, может надоесть?

Она не купилась.

\- Олли, я серьезно!

\- А я что, несерьезно? – Увидев, что попытки перевести разговор в другое русло не удаются, Оливер добавил, уже совсем другим тоном:

\- Так ты мне скажешь, что с тобой не так, или придется пустить вход дедуктивный метод? – его осенила безумная догадка, и он не нашел ничего лучшего, чем озвучить ее, - Дина… ты что, беременна?

Она поперхнулась, ее глаза стали огромными:

\- Что? Нет, конечно! Я же не дура, Олли, и знаю, откуда дети берутся!

\- Тогда в чем дело?

Не очень женственно шмыгнув носом, Дина призналась:

\- Я… боюсь.

\- Чего?

\- Я боюсь, что стоит мне отвернуться, как ты исчезнешь. Глупо, правда?

\- И с какой стати мне это делать? – ответ он знал заранее. _Чертова Охотница с ее подозрениями!_ – Из-за Лоис? Я тебе уже сто раз говорил - между нами все в прошлом, - заявил он с большей уверенностью, чем испытывал.

Дина скорчила гримасу:

\- Я не уверена, что _она_ об этом знает. А еще я не верю, что ты больше ничего не чувствуешь по отношению к ней. Олли, я видела вас вместе…

Оливер скрестил руки на груди:

\- И что ты собираешься делать? – этот разговор нравился ему все меньше. - Запереть меня в собственном доме, чтобы я нечаянно не наткнулся на Лоис?

\- Давай куда-нибудь съездим, я не против, - пожала плечами Канарейка. – Только, пожалуйста, не выходи пока на патрули, ты не в форме.

Как не противно это было признавать, она была права. Они с Диной заглядывали в спортзал один-единственный раз за все это время, и то использовали его не по назначению.

\- Хорошо, не буду, - она была приятно удивлена, что он так легко согласился.

Оливер стал просматривать недавнюю корреспонденцию.

\- Приглашение на открытие нового филиала «Стар Лабз»… - Не дожидаясь ответа Дины, он отклонил приглашение. - Вручение премий «Золотой Фантом». Что скажешь, дорогая? Может, съездим, полюбуемся на вымышленных супергероев?

\- Нет уж, спасибо, - фыркнула Дина. – С тех пор, как в супергерои стали записывать моральных уродов вроде Безликого, я утратила вкус к кинокомиксам. Еще что-нибудь?

\- А вот это уже интересно. Приглашение от Селины Кайл.

Интересно – еще мягко сказано.

Селина Кайл была самой шикарной и самой загадочной женщиной Готэм Сити.

От ее приглашений редко отказываются. На ее вечеринках заключаются миллионные сделки и разбиваются сердца. И если ты не захочешь играть по ее правилам, то Селина выставит тебя за дверь, каким бы богатым и могущественным ты ни был.

«Самая опасная женщина из всех, кого я знал», сказал о ней когда-то Брюс Уэйн. «Готэму чертовски повезло, что она не избрала карьеру суперзлодейки». Впечатляющий комплимент, особенно от человека, в чей круг общения входили Талия Аль Гул и Ядовитый Плющ.

… _имеет честь пригласить Вас на традиционный благотворительный бал в поддержку фонда Воинов Дикой Природы…_

Этого следовало ожидать. Дикие животные, особенно хищники – одна из немногих слабостей Селины Кайл.

Интересно Оливеру было еще и потому, что приглашение, оказалось рассчитанным на одно лицо. Учитывая, что о помолвке с Диной Ланс знали все, оставалось лишь предположить, что некоронованная королева Готэм Сити что-то затеяла.

Он ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд невесты. Оливер знал, о чем она думает. С точно таким же лицом она говорила о чувствах Лоис к нему.

Нельзя сказать, что ее опасения были полностью беспочвенными. Селина Кайл – возможно, единственная женщина, которая способна заставить на время забыть о Дине Ланс и Лоис Лэйн.

Для Оливера это было еще одной веской причиной, чтобы принять приглашение. Дина должна понять, что как бы сильно он не любил ее, он не позволит поставить у себя на лбу штамп «собственность Дины Ланс». Остается надеяться, что она не наделает глупостей, пока он будет в Готэм Сити…

 _И еще – не забыть выяснить у Брюса, когда приеду, чем в последнее время занята мисс Кайл._

\- Сможешь протянуть пару дней в одиночестве? – Дина обреченно кивнула, поняв, что в этот раз его не уговорить. – Обещаю, когда вернусь – я полностью в твоем распоряжении!

Она просияла:

\- Только возвращайся поскорее, Олли!

* * *

Селина Кайл любила вечеринки. Но костюмированные балы она обожала еще больше.

Прошлый бал был на историческую тематику, и Брюс произвел настоящий фурор, придя в костюме сэра Генри Моргана.

На этот раз очаровательной и непредсказуемой миллиардерше пришла в голову идея нарядить своих гостей персонажами комиксов. Вот почему Оливер Куинн столкнулся с неожиданной проблемой – что надеть. Стать на один вечер Суперменом - только чтобы столкнуться на балу с десятком своих клонов? Или не напрягать фантазию, появившись в костюме Зеленой Стрелы? Этот вариант тут же забраковала Дина. _«Если Кайл заподозрила, кто ты такой, то нацепить старую униформу – не самая лучшая идея»._

Разумеется, он нашел выход из положения. Супергероям положено и не с таким справляться.

\- Извините, - пробормотал Доктор Осьминог, нечаянно зацепив его одной из «рук». Оливер с мрачным юмором отметил, что персонаж подобран удачно – с такой-то комплекцией в обтягивающий костюмчик лучше не влезать.

Он поправил шляпу, одновременно разглядывая гостей. Ему стало любопытно, насколько популярной здесь окажется Лига Справедливости.

Как и следовало ожидать, больше всех оказалось Суперменов. Оливер навскидку насчитал шестерых, один из которых носил очки (жаль, что Лоис этого не видела!). Бэтмен, слишком улыбчивый, чтобы сойти за Темного Рыцаря. Трое Флэшей. Один из них решил соригинальничать, надев черный костюм с белой молнией на груди – видимо, этот Флэш перешел на Темную Сторону. Зеленая Стрела, с луком в одной руке и бокалом шампанского в другой. Приглядевшись, Оливер распознал в самозванце Саймона Трента-младшего, который проснулся знаменитым после съемок в «Безликом». История повторяется - его отец когда-то сделал себе имя ролью Серого Призрака.

 _Этот позер – Зеленая Стрела? Ладно, могло быть и хуже._

Пройдя чуть дальше, он увидел Охотницу и Черная Канарейку, которые были настолько поглощены друг другом, что не замечали ничего вокруг. Оливер не мог не ухмыльнуться – после того, как Дина и Хелена провернули вместе несколько рискованных дел, в колонке слухов «Дэйли Стар» появились намеки на чересчур близкие отношения двух супергероинь. Дина обычно игнорировала, что о ней пишут газеты, но не в тот раз. Она даже собиралась _лично_ выразить «Стар» свою признательность (после чего редакцию пришлось бы отстраивать заново).

 _А где же, интересно мне знать, королева бала? С каких пор Селина Кайл – и не в центре внимания?_

Оливер с трудом разминулся с Зеленым Гоблином, который о чем-то беседовал с Человеком-Пауком, позабыв об их давней вражде. Взял бокал шампанского, предложенный официантом. И тут его взгляд наткнулся на супергероя, который показался Куинну смутно знакомым.

Высокий брюнет в костюме Циклопа из Людей Икс что-то рассказывал Электре, Черной Вдове и Сьюзан Шторм, но женщины слушали вполуха. Они были слишком заняты, пожирая его восхищенными, жаждущими глазами.

Не переставая расточать им улыбки, Циклоп поправил очки.

И тут Оливер узнал этого человека.

Надо отдать ему должное – он всегда знал, как произвести впечатление на публику. Но в этот раз ему удалось превзойти самого себя. Черная униформа Людей Икс обтягивала его, как вторая кожа, подчеркивая широкие плечи и мускулатуру, достойную героя (которым он и был, в отличие от большинства гостей). «Циклоп» не смог бы произвести большего фурора, даже придя в набедренной повязке Тарзана.

Пробившись через восхищенных «супергероинь» к Циклопу, который отнюдь не выглядел смущенным из-за переизбытка женского внимания, Оливер тихо порадовался, что Дины здесь не было.

\- Дамы, я почтительно прошу прощения, но мне придется украсть у вас мистера Саммерса. С ним хочет поговорить мисс Кайл.

\- Конечно же, я не против. Показывай дорогу, Тень – будет невежливо заставлять мисс Кайл ждать, - ответил «Циклоп», снова поправив очки. Было непонятно, удивлен он появлению старого знакомца или нет. Он галантно распрощался с дамами и последовал за Оливером, провожаемый улыбками и вздохами.

Найдя в коридорах особняка более-менее тихое местечко, миллиардер в лоб спросил:

\- Почему именно Циклоп? Решил потешить публику стрельбой глазами по тарелочкам?

\- Ты же знаешь, я не люблю носить маску. Этого, - Кларк дотронулся указательным пальцем до рубиновых очков, - более чем достаточно, чтобы сделать лицо неузнаваемым. А почему ты стал Тенью? Решил сменить лук на 45-й калибр?

\- Решил перевести разговор на меня, да? Что ты вообще здесь делаешь, Кларк? Только не говори, что Селина Кайл тебя пригласила!

\- Вообще-то так и было. Позвонила по телефону и пригласила.

\- Кларка Кента? Что общего может быть у некоронованной королевы Готэма с…

\- Она знает, кто я, - пояснил Кларк снисходительным тоном, как будто говорил что-то само собой разумеющееся.

 _\- Знает?_

\- Она вычислила, кто такой Брюс, а он умеет прятать концы в воду гораздо лучше, чем я.

\- Ты пытаешься мне сказать, что Селина пригласила сюда… не Оливера Куинна?

Кларк усмехнулся:

\- Она вычислила меня и Брюса, почему тебе должно было повезти больше? Зеленая Стрела – это тот же Бэтмен, только с поправкой на условия Стар Сити.

Оливер старался справиться с потрясением.

\- Есть еще какие-то мелкие пустячки, о которых ты забыл мне сообщить?

\- Ничего существенного. А то, что Селина и вправду хотела меня видеть? Или ты просто решил поговорить без свидетелей?

\- Он решил поговорить без свидетелей, - раздался из-за спины Оливера бархатный голос. – Но я действительно хотела тебя видеть. Точнее, вас обоих.

Оливер был раздосадован, что позволил так легко застать себя врасплох.

Фотографии не делали ей чести – живая и стоящая в двух шагах Селина Кайл была намного лучше. На ней было ярко-алое вечернее платье, оставлявшее обнаженными плечи и спину. Зеленые глаза были насмешливо прищурены, как будто женщина могла читать чужие мысли.

\- Решил сделать мне подарок? – она лукаво взглянула на кожаный наряд Кларка.

\- Ты же вечно твердила, что хотела бы снова увидеть меня в черном.

Зеленая Стрела с трудом верил своим глазам. Кларк Кент и Селина Кайл общались как старые друзья. Или даже как бывшие любовники, которые решили остаться друзьями.

\- Может быть, перейдем к делу? – слишком много сюрпризов обрушилось на него сегодня, и Оливер не чувствовал себя в достаточной форме, чтобы обмениваться любезностями. – У меня полно дел в Стар Сити, и я предпочитаю вернуться туда, вместо того, чтобы терять здесь время.

Прямота гостя, граничащая с грубостью, ничуть не смутила Селину.

\- Ну конечно, как я могла поступить так жестоко, и разлучить любящего жениха с невестой? До чего же гадкий поступок с моей стороны! – Зеленые глаза блеснули. - Но я не стала бы поступать так без веской причины, правда, Кэл? – она улыбнулась Кларку.

 _Кэл?_

\- Мальчики, вы умеете хранить секреты? Ну да, конечно же, умеете, - она заговорщицки улыбнулась. – У меня возникли небольшие проблемы, как раз из тех, что вы так замечательно умеете решать. Вот мне и пришло в голову – а почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным? Вы отправите за решетку очень неприятную троицу, которая недавно сбежала из Аркхэма, а я буду наслаждаться вашим обществом, пока они не вернутся туда, откуда сбежали.

\- Мисс Кайл, почему бы вам не попросить о помощи Бэтмена? – кажется, в глубине души Оливер все еще надеялся, что Кларк ошибается, и Селина не настолько проницательна.

Женщина ответила полушепотом, от которого по коже пробежали мурашки:

\- Брюсу вовсе незачем знать обо всем, что происходит в Готэме, – Она склонила голову набок и промурлыкала:

\- Ну, так я могу на вас положиться?


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4.**

\- Оракул? Я повторяю, нам c Бэтгерл срочно нужно подкрепление! Повторяю – СРОЧНО! – голос Найтвинга то и дело прерывался помехами.

Хлоя протерла глаза, прикидывая, кого может послать в Бладхэвен.

Коммуникатор Супермена отключен, Зеленый Фонарь уже неделю как был за пределами Солнечной системы, Марсианин обнаружил что-то интересное в поясе астероидов. Бэтмен и Охотница все еще разыскивают беглых суперзлодеев. Пока что они нашли только Убийцу Крока, остальные как сквозь землю провалились. Черной Молнии пришло в голову, что он пренебрегает своей основной профессией, и теперь вместо суперзлодеев Пирс наставлял на путь истинный малолетних хулиганов. А Оливер и Дина вряд ли обрадуются, если прервать их секс-марафон.

Киборг, Флэш, Аквамен? Или?.. В глазах Хлои заиграли озорные огоньки _._

Включив систему оповещения, она отчеканила:

\- Рыцарь, срочно подготовиться к телепортации. Проблемы в Бладхэвене.

Дождавшись утвердительного ответа, Хлоя передала Найтвингу:

\- Готовьтесь к приему гостей. Сейчас вам на головы свалится Рыцарь.

Дик Грэйсон не преисполнился благодарности:

\- Обязательно нужно было посылать _его_?

\- Сожалею, но больше никого на базе нет, - голос Хлои был предельно серьезным.

* * *

Когда два года назад встал вопрос о расширении Лиги Справедливости, Бэтмен сразу высказался против.

 _«Нельзя принимать в Лигу всех без разбора. Даже сейчас многие нам не доверяют. А есть люди, которые будут просто счастливы, если мы наделаем ошибок. Достаточно одного неопытного новичка, который откусит больше, чем сможет проглотить. В лучшем случае он просто свернет себе шею. В худшем – подставит своих товарищей, и заодно дискредитирует Лигу»._

 _«Бэтмен, с каких это пор ты стал решать, что хорошо для Лиги, а что – плохо?» Киборг с вызовом взглянул на Темного Рыцаря. «Я не припомню, а где ты сам-то был, когда мы вшестером создали Лигу Справедливости? Играл в пятнашки с Рас Аль Гулом?»_

 _«Ты боишься, что кому-то не хватит опыта?» добавил Флэш. «Знаешь, о чем тебе лучше побеспокоиться, Бэтси? Что в один прекрасный день нам понадобится подкрепление, а Хлое некого будет послать!»_

 _Глаза Бэтмена под маской грозно сверкнули, «Я не против расширения Лиги. Но я категорически против того, чтобы принимать тех, кто еще не готов»._

Супергерои временами ведут себя ничуть не лучше подростков. Начавшийся спор чуть не перерос в потасовку, и Зеленому Фонарю пришлось пустить в ход кольцо, чтобы это предотвратить.

Время шло, один кризис следовал за другим, а вопрос так и оставался нерешенным, пока Супермен не предложил вариант, более-менее устроивший всех. Создать из желающих вступить в Лигу вспомогательную команду, что-то вроде подмастерьев, которые бы занимались на обучающих тренажерах Лиги, участвовали в миссиях, что попроще, и постепенно перенимали опыт старших товарищей. Войдут ли они в основной состав, зависело от того, как они себя покажут во время испытательного срока.

Чтобы оказаться, по выражению Флэша, «на скамейке запасных», нужна была рекомендации двух героев. Кандидатуру Сирила Шилдрэйка, юного героя из Англии, предложили Супермен и Зеленая Стрела.

Кларк обратил на Рыцаря внимание, когда сумасшедший террорист в черном плаще и маске Гая Фокса пытался взорвать здание лондонского Парламента. Супермен обезвредил бомбы, но террористу удалось ускользнуть, скрывшись в заброшенных туннелях. Несколько дней он прятался, выдерживая голод и жажду с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, а когда решил выбраться наружу, его ждал Рыцарь. Террорист был быстр, как молния и очень опасен, но голод сыграл с ним дурную шутку. Любитель истории пропустил удар и очнулся уже в тюрьме.

А Оливер повстречался с Сирилом через полгода, когда навещал филиал «Куинн Индастриз» в Лондоне. На самом деле его привели в Англию непроверенные слухи, что здесь скрывается связанный с Интергангом оборотень Кайл Эббот. Уже оказавшись на родине Холмса, Зеленая Стрела понял, что он не мог связаться с базой Лиги, не рискуя спугнуть дичь, и в то же время Кайл Эббот мог оказаться ему не по зубам. Тогда, вычислив, кто скрывается под доспехами Рыцаря, Оливер попросил его о помощи. И не просчитался – Шилдрэйк, чьи предки уже имели опыт встречи с оборотнями, вывел Оливера к логову Эббота с безошибочностью охотничьего пса. Оборотень, продемонстрировав незаурядную хитрость, смог выбраться через потайной ход… только чтобы попасться на глаза телеуправляемому «соколу» Рыцаря, который по такому случаю был вооружен серебряными пулями.

Сдав полуживого Эббота спецотделу Скотланд-Ярда, Зеленая Стрела принял приглашение посетить родовое поместье Шилдрэйков. Там он не только хорошо отдохнул после изнурительного преследования, но и проверил, чего стоит англичанин в рукопашном бою. Уже вернувшись на базу, Оливер выдал вердикт, «Сыроват. Бьет, как мул копытом, и удар держит неплохо, но совсем не умеет работать ногами. Впрочем, ничего такого, что нельзя исправить тренировками».

Сирил глубоко уважал Супермена, но к Оливеру относился с почти религиозным почтением, считая того чуть ли не реинкарнацией Робина Гуда.

Свой полуофициальный статус Сирил воспринял спокойно, пошутив, что из Рыцаря превратился в простого сквайра.

А потом Рыцарь встретился со своими сверстниками – Найтвингом и Бэтгерл. И тут начались проблемы.

Дик Грэйсон был всего на год старше Сирила, но уже заработал себе место в Лиге. А потому считал себя во сто крат старше и опытнее. Он вечно прохаживался по поводу доспехов Рыцаря, намекая, что если Сирил так заботится о своей безопасности, то лучше было бы обзавестись танком. Дик был неправ - доспехи, сделанные из специального полисплава, практически не ограничивали подвижность носителя.

Едва увидев Барбару, Сирил по уши в нее влюбился. Увы, его робкие ухаживания не нашли взаимности. Но Дик пришел в ярость.

Одной из многочисленных неофициальных обязанностей Оракула было следить за психологическим климатом в Лиге и гасить потенциальные конфликты. И она отчетливо видела, что этот любовный треугольник, излюбленный повод для шуток отцов-основателей Лиги, в будущем мог обернуться серьезными проблемами.

Дик превращался в неандертальца, стоило Сирилу оказаться в одной комнате с Барбарой. Рыцарь изо всех сил стремился продемонстрировать своей даме сердца, чего стоит, и поэтому стал неосторожным. А Бэтгерл безмерно раздражали они оба. Дик - собственническим отношением к ней, а Сирил – тем, что видел в ней не товарища по оружию, а сказочную принцессу, которую нужно защищать.

Бессмысленно было просить Брюса и Оливера повлиять на своих протеже. Точка зрения Бэтмена на то, как отрицательно сказываются романы на работе супергероев, была общеизвестна, а Найтвинг в любом случае не стал бы его слушать. Оливер, паря на крыльях любви, относился к влюбленности Рыцаря с симпатией, и, скорее всего, начал бы давать тому советы, как вбить клин между Диком и Барбарой.

Кларк мог считать, что если держать их на расстоянии, проблемы со временем исчезнут сами собой. Хлоя напротив старалась устроить так, чтобы Найтвинг и Рыцарь почаще оказывались в одной команде.

Чем скорее они выяснят отношения, тем лучше.

* * *

 _«Я не могу жить без напряженной умственной работы. Исчезает цель жизни»_ , жаловался когда-то Шерлок Холмс. Хлоя могла понять великого детектива и посочувствовать ему.

С тех пор, как Чарльз МакНайлдер вживил ей нанороботы, физические нагрузки пришлось резко ограничить, к неудовольствию Хлои, до этого проводившей несколько часов в день в компании тренажеров, сделанных специально для нее.

Избыток времени – это всегда плохо. Копаться в информационном океане у нее не было настроения, слушать музыку или читать – тоже. Флэш бы с радостью составил ей компанию… но как раз этого-то ей и не хотелось.

От нечего делать Хлоя развлекалась просмотром видео с камеры, встроенной в «сокола». Сирил, после долгих уговоров, согласился слегка переделать своего механического любимца, чтобы Оракул могла смотреть его глазами. И теперь перед ней разворачивалась эпическая битва с участием Найтвинга, Бэтгерл и Рыцаря с одной стороны, и полдюжины наемников Блокбастера, местного криминального королька, с другой.

Один из наемников, по кличке Шрайк, как раз скрестил свои два клинка с мечом Рыцаря. Тот защищался, потихоньку уводя Шрайка от Бэтгерл, на которую тот нацелился изначально. Потом рука в латной перчатке захватила один из клинков и резко сломала. Не давая противнику опомниться, Рыцарь ловким приемом выбил у того второй клинок, а потом бронированный кулак врезался Шрайку в лицо. Рыцарь аккуратно перешагнул через поверженного убийцу, и снова ринулся в бой. Впрочем, Найтвинг и Бэтгерл успешно справлялись и без него, из пятерых наемников на ногах остались лишь трое.

Лишь бы копы не появились, пока с оставшейся троицей не будет покончено. Полиция в Бладхэвене была давно прикормлена Блокбастером.

Вдруг по залу промчался невидимый вихрь, смахнув какие-то бумаги, оставшиеся с прошлого собрания Лиги. Флэш затормозил в паре миллиметров от Хлои.

\- Какие-то проблемы, моя красавица? – спросил он, глянув на мониторы.

\- Ничего серьезного, Барт. Так, мелкие неприятности в Бладхэвене. Я уже отправила туда Рыцаря, втроем они справятся.

Флэш сморщил нос:

\- В чертовом Бладхэвене вечно что-то происходит. Эта дыра еще хуже Готэма. Не представляю, как Найтвинг… Постой-ка, я не ослышался, ты сказала «Рыцарь»? – Флэш еще раз глянул на мониторы, где Найтвинг и Рыцарь обменивались ударами с Черным Пауком и Королем-Змеем, а Бэтгерл заковывала бесчувственного Шрайка в наручники. - О-о, я представляю, до какой степени Грэйсон обрадовался подкреплению!

\- Так и было задумано, Барт.

\- Обожаю твое чувство юмора! Как и все остальное, м-м-м! – Барт наклонился и чмокнул ее в щеку. Ладонь Хлои угрожающе взметнулась, но Барт уже исчез из радиуса поражения.

\- Предлагаю сделку. Пощечина в обмен на еще один поцелуй, - Флэш примостился у стола на безопасном расстоянии от Хлои.

\- Дай подумать… Нет!

\- Две пощечины?

\- Нет, – отрезала Хлоя. - И можешь не торговаться дальше, Барт. У меня совершенно нет настроения играть в эти игры.

\- Кто сказал, что я играю? – Барт прибег к своему излюбленному трюку с приподнятой бровью.

\- БАРТ! Ты можешь хоть иногда быть серьезным?

\- Я сегодня серьезен, как никогда, моя красавица, - голос Флэша изменился. - Это ты никогда не хотела воспринимать меня всерьез. И не ты одна. Хэл как-то сказал, что для меня вся жизнь – это затянувшаяся шутка, и что я не могу держать язык за зубами даже под угрозой расстрела? Ты тоже так думаешь?

\- Барт…

\- Хэл не прав. Вопреки распространенному мнению, я умею держать язык за зубами. И если кто-то из наших ранен, для меня это не повод для шуток. Ну же, Хлоя, вспомни – я хоть раз помянул Диану при Бэтси с тех пор, как она бросила нас и вернулась домой?

\- Нет, - признала Хлоя, досадуя, что не обратила на это внимание раньше. Флэш был рекордсменом по шуткам про Бэтмена и Чудо-Женщину. Но в тот день, когда Супермен зачитал прощальное послание Дианы, Барт вычеркнул эту тему из своего репертуара.

\- Нет, - так странно было видеть Флэша без улыбки на лице. – Ты раз и навсегда разбросала нас по ячейкам в своей картотеке, миссис Холмс. И если что-то не помещается в ячейки, твой супергениальный мозг это отбрасывает. У Бойскаута не может быть тайного романа, твоя любимая кузина ничего от тебя не скрывает, а штатный клоун Лиги Барт Аллен, который флиртует с любой девушкой, что попадется ему на глаза, не может быть безнадежно влюбленным.

И снова Хлое нечего было ответить. Она знала, что нравится Барту, и даже больше, чем нравится, но никогда не подавала виду, что мелкие сюрпризы, вроде свежего букета на столе или сувенира из какого-нибудь Богом забытого уголка, ей приятны.

А сейчас в глазах Барта было боли, сколько она не видела даже у Кларка после смерти Алисии.

\- Барт, я не знала… - _Ложь!_ шепнул внутренний голос. – Ты никогда не говорил мне…

\- Кларк – не единственный в мире человек, которому трудно говорить о своих чувствах. Но теперь, когда ты знаешь, скажи – ты хоть раз в жизни думала обо мне как о чем-то большем, чем друг?

\- Барт, ты же знаешь, пока мои ноги…

\- Хлоя, - голос Барта был мягким и печальным, - пожалуйста, не надо. Ты используешь свои ноги как предлог, чтобы не рисковать. Точно так же, как Супер – криптонское наследие, Судьбу, чувство долга и прочую требуху. Ты ведь не собиралась возвращаться к Олсену, когда ты встанешь на ноги? Придумала бы что-нибудь еще, чтобы отсиживаться на орбите? Например, что Оракул нужнее миру, чем Хлоя Салливан, и чувство долга не позволяет тебе покинуть боевой пост?

Глаза Хлои округлились. _Как он…_

\- Это было очевидно. Если бы не та жуткая катастрофа, ты бы сбежала из-под венца. Я же был там, и видел, что чем ближе день свадьбы, тем неуютнее ты себя чувствуешь. Проснулась и увидела, что Джимми – герой не твоего романа, но не находила сил объясниться с ним. Кларк и Лоис видели, что ты не в порядке, но пробиться через твои «у меня все замечательно» не смогли.

Не успела Хлоя найти подходящий ответ, как на связь вышел Найтвинг.

\- Внимание, Наемники нейтрализованы. Сейчас сбросим их в Метрополисе, на радость комиссару Сойер, и возвращаемся.

\- Вас поняла. Жду, - машинально ответила Хлоя. – Конец связи.

\- Работа прежде всего? Понимаю, - на лице Барта вновь появилась улыбка, хотя и кривоватая. – Думаю, мне пора откланяться. Если Оракулу понадобится Флэш, он всегда в твоем распоряжении. Но если _Хлое Салливан_ понадобится _Барт Аллен_ … - он пожал плечами, - ты знаешь, где его найти.

Флэш исчез.

* * *

Неизвестно, сколько времени она просидела, упершись невидящим взглядом в мониторы, прежде чем сквозь хаос, царящий в голове у Хлои, пробилась разумная мысль.

 _Нельзя дежурить, когда ты в таком состоянии._

Хлоя связалась с Киборгом и попросила сменить ее, а потом проследовала в свою комнату на максимальной скорости, которую позволяло кресло. Закрылась изнутри и отключила систему оповещения. Потом несколькими отработанными до автоматизма движениями переползла с кресла на кровать, вытянулась во весь рост и уставилась в потолок.

Всякий раз, когда ей кажется, что она научилась разбираться в мужчинах, один из них находит способ ее удивить.

Что ее шокировало больше – признание Флэша в любви, или горькая правда о том, что она прячется на станции?

Нет. О Барте сейчас лучше не думать. Сначала - хоть немного прийти в себя. И никаких скоропалительных решений. Последний раз, когда она позволила эмоциям взять верх над собой, это едва не стоило ей жизни.

Лучше обратить внимание на то, о чем Флэш в запальчивости упомянул.

 _У Бойскаута не может быть тайного романа, твоя любимая кузина ничего от тебя не скрывает…_

Хлоя давно обратила внимание на то, что решать чужие проблемы существенно проще, чем свои. А пока разбираешься с ними, заодно и определишься, не сходишь ли ты потихоньку с ума, запертая на орбитальной базе.

То, что у Кларка опять завелись секреты от нее – не самый лучший знак. Но с этим можно будет повременить. Вряд ли его избранница – Ядовитый Плющ.

А вот Лоис – это уже куда серьезнее. Она вечно влипает в истории, а потом еще и злится, когда Хлоя посылает супергероев на выручку. Так что могло случиться на этот раз?

 _Думаю, Ватсон, я возьмусь за это дело, оно обещает стать интересным._

Лоис не зашла к ней, когда на прошлой неделе побывала на базе. Хлоя это проигнорировала, списав все на журналистскую одержимость. Но теперь, после слов Барта, ее поступок выглядел совсем иначе. У Лоис было, что скрывать, и она решила не встречаться с Хлоей лицом к лицу, опасаясь, что кузина ее расколет.

Журналистское расследование? Чушь. Даже если это новый Уотергейт, у Лоис нет причины умалчивать об этом. Хлоя – не конкурент с тех пор, как «умерла».

Но если дело не в журналистике, значит, тут замешан мужчина. В голове Хлои зазвенел сигнал тревоги. Лоис и мужчины – опасное сочетание, особенно в последнее время.

После болезненного разрыва с Оливером и краткого периода, когда она глушила сердечную боль работой (доведя Кларка почти до нервного срыва, настолько часто Супермену приходилось ее спасать), Лоис наконец-то встретила парня, который ей по-настоящему понравился. Жан-Клода, репортера родом из Коуст Сити, который только-только начал работать в «Плэнет».

Хлоя от души радовалась за кузину. Кларк, как обычно, заранее записал Жана-Клода в злодеи, лишь потому, что тот положил глаз на Лоис.

Увы, пессимизм Кларка оправдался на сто двадцать процентов. Где-то через два месяца, стоило им остаться вдвоем, как Лоис с каменным лицом сообщила, что Жан-Клод украл историю, на которую она потратила несколько месяцев, и выдал ее за свою. И только когда Хлоя обняла Лоис, нашептывая на ухо какую-то успокаивающую чушь, Лоис позволила себе разрыдаться.

Сжимая в объятиях дрожащую Лоис, чувствуя, как та всхлипывает, Хлоя с горечью думала, что у Кларка роль утешителя получалась куда лучше. Он всегда знал, как подбодрить Лоис, что сказать, чтобы она почувствовала себя лучше. Жаль только, что сама Лоис об этом не помнила.

Конечно, дошло и до вечного вопроса «что со мной не так». Хлоя заранее предупредила Лоис, что в сердечных делах она не советчица. При ее более чем скромных результатах на любовном фронте – это все равно, что делать Киборга инструктором по плаванию.

Да, с разбитым сердцем Хлоя ничего сделать не могла даже в те времена, когда ее исцеляющие силы работали. Но кое-что ей было вполне по силам. Например, пустить в ход хакерские навыки, чтобы устроить некоему двуличному мерзавцу демо-версию Ада. Судя по тому, что случилось с новеньким «Понтиаком» Жана-Клода, хорошие мысли приходят в умные головы одновременно, и кто-то, обладавший силой криптонца, принял историю с плагиатом весьма близко к сердцу. Конечно, обвинять _Супермена_ даже у Жана-Клода не хватило бы наглости.

Пережив предательство Жана-Клода (к счастью, тот в «Плэнет» не задержался – Перри Уайт не любил нечистых на руку журналистов), Лоис продолжала искать и надеяться, но безуспешно. По крайней мере, никто из тех, с кем она встречалась, не пытался ее убить.

Постоянные разочарования заставили Лоис вспомнить о старых чувствах к Оливеру Куинну. Хлоя считала попытки Лоис вклиниться между ним и Диной Ланс, тем более за пару месяцев до свадьбы, безнадежной затеей, но вмешиваться не стала. Она рассчитывала на благоразумие Оливера и на то, что после свадьбы у Лоис все пройдет.

Метод, выбранный Лоис, был старым, как мир – «заставь его ревновать». То, что истинной целью Лоис был не Супермен, а Зеленая Стрела, понимала большая часть Лиги. Даже Кларк, кажется, понимал. Только сам Оливер, по иронии судьбы, думал иначе. Он придерживался теории, что ментальный блок, поставленный Кларком, был с изъяном, и что из подсознания Лоис всплыли чувства, которые она испытывала к первоначальной версии Кларка.

Но если маневры Лоис – это не секрет, то о какой тайне говорил Флэш? Хлоя заставила себя еще раз в точности припомнить его слова.

 _У Бойскаута не может быть тайного романа, твоя любимая кузина ничего от тебя не скрывает…_

Что же она упустила?

Вот оно! _Лоис и Кларк_! Неужели ответ на загадку Флэша так прост?

Могла ли Лоис влюбиться в Супермена? Запросто! Не она первая, не она последняя.

Мог ли Кларк тайком встречаться с ней как Супермен, не раскрывая свою тайну личности? Почему бы и нет? Ради сохранения своего драгоценного Секрета он шел и не на такое. А тот факт, что Супермен никогда не лгал, означал лишь, что он в совершенстве развил искусство художественного умолчания.

Элементарно, Ватсон! А теперь, когда мы доказали себе, что все еще способны рассуждать логически, почему бы не сказать пару теплых слов нашему общему знакомцу с Криптона?

Протянув руку к тумбочке, Хлоя схватила коммуникатор и попыталась связаться с Кларком. Тот оставался недоступным.

Ладно, если Супермен решил поиграть в человека-невидимку, как насчет Лоис?

Та ответила практически сразу:

\- Что случилось?

\- Лоис, где ты сейчас?

\- Я? В кафе.

\- Мне просто хотелось кое-что узнать, – Хлоя пошла в лобовую атаку. - То, что ты меня не навестила – это из-за Супермена?

Минуты две из коммуникатора слышалось только дыхание и приглушенная музыка. Потом Лоис подала голос:

\- От тебя ничего не скроешь, да?

\- Если бы! – с горечью ответила Хлоя, вспомнив Флэша. – Лоис, ты же понимаешь, что я рассчитываю на подробности?

\- Слушай, сейчас не время и не место для разговоров по душам. Мне все равно нужно будет написать статью про побег из Аркхэма с точки зрения Лиги. Поговорим на базе, без посторонних ушей. Договорились?

\- Договорились. До свидания, Ло.

\- До свидания… Оракул.

Хлоя отключила коммуникатор и стала осторожно массировать виски.

 _За что мне эта головная боль? Скоро я буду вынуждена согласиться с Бэтменом, что служебные романы – не для нас._

* * *

Разбудил Хлою звуковой сигнал.

 _Надо же, три часа проспала! Мда-а, что-то я теряю хватку._

Хлоя активировала пульт управления креслом. Ее «лошадка» послушно подъехала к кровати.

Оседлав кресло, Хлоя совершила короткий рейс в ванную, умылась и более-менее привела в порядок прическу. Потом оценила результаты — на «троечку».

 _Как насчет небольшой разминки, Холмс? Отличная идея, Ватсон!_

Хлоя направила своего «коня» в спортзал.

Хлоя начала интенсивные тренировки, когда они с Кларком официально присоединились к Лиге Справедливости. Даже сейчас от пояса и выше она была в лучшей форме, чем когда бы то ни было. Хоть сейчас на Паралимпийские игры.

Даже когда Чарльз Макнайлдер после операции безжалостно ограничил ее время в спортзале двумя часами в день, Хлоя все равно наслаждалась каждой минуткой. Что ей еще оставалось? Ждать, ждать, ждать, когда произойдет полное слияние введенных нанороботов с ее организмом, когда начнется долгожданный восстановительный процесс. И скрывать от всех, даже от Кларка, свой страх. Док МакНайлдер мог сколько угодно обещать, что отторжения не будет, но разве ему приходилось раньше испытывать свой метод на криптомутантах?

Зал, судя по доносившему оттуда шуму, не пустовал. У Хлои сразу возникли кое-какие идеи, кому могло взбрести в голову устроить заняться кэндо в такое время. Заглянув в зал, она поздравила себя с удачной догадкой.

Бронзовый Тигр и Катана. Бен Тернер, мастер боевых искусств, выросший в трущобах Детройта, и девушка-самурай Тацу Ямаширо. В свое время, когда решался вопрос о новичках, эти двое вызвали больше всего споров. И дело было совершенно не в опыте и способности сражаться – тут-то как раз никаких сомнений не возникло. Но у обоих была подмоченная репутация. Особенно у Бронзового Тигра, который одно время был связан с Лигой Убийц. Его участь в итоге была решена большинством одного голоса, причем этот голос принадлежал Хлое.

Сменив свои супергеройские наряды на защитные костюмы- _до_ , бойцы обменивались ожесточенными ударами. Тигр сильно наседал на Катану, но пробить ее защиту был не в состоянии. За спаррингом внимательно следил…

\- Виктор! Ты же должен был оставаться за мониторами!

\- Все в порядке, - успокоил ее киборг, не отрывая взгляда от бойцов. - Меня сменила Охотница.

\- Разве она не в Готэме?

\- Была. Двулицый прострелил ей руку, прежде чем она успела до него добраться, так что Бэтмен отправил Хелену отдыхать, - лицо Виктора сморщилось, когда _синай_ Тацу врезался Тигру в бок.

\- Но она поймала Двулицего?

\- Да, и он уже вернулся в Аркхэм.

\- Ну хоть какие-то хорошие новости, - улыбнулась Хлоя. Она решила, что поупражняться может и попозже, а сейчас ей лучше понаблюдать за поединком.

Зрелище было в высшей степени поучительное. Двое новичков уживались друг с другом еще хуже, чем Найтвинг и Рыцарь. А причина соперничества была банальной, как сюжет гонконгского боевика - старый как мир вопрос «чья школа лучше». На тренировках они не щадили ни себя, ни соперников. Вот и сейчас Хлоя видела, что удары наносятся в полную силу. Катана и Тигр уже изрубили бы друг друга на куски, если бы их мечи были стальными.

Вдруг тренировочные мечи одновременно застыли, затем, как по команде, развернулись в сторону невидимой угрозы.

Воздух задрожал, как будто разошелся невидимый занавес, и на пол спортзала из пустоты вывалилась человеческая фигура. В черной маске, скрывающей пол-лица, и сине-желтом костюме, украшенном пятнами грязи и порванном в нескольких местах. На вид ему было не больше двадцати- двадцати двух лет.

Незнакомец попытался встать, но ноги его не держали. Теперь Хлоя поняла, что темные пятна на костюме были не грязью, а кровью. Все-таки он приподнялся, чтобы изучить взглядом героев, которые в свою очередь, таращились на него. Вдруг глаза юноши расширились.

\- ТЫ?!

Что-то сильно толкнула Хлою, и она беспомощно упала с кресла.

\- Ты что?.. – Хлоя осеклась, когда по ее ноздрям ударил отвратительный запах паленого пластика.

Бронзовый Тигр помог ей сесть. И только тогда девушка увидела, что в спинке антигравитационного кресла оказалась обугленная дыра размером с человеческую голову. Только молниеносная реакция Тернера спасла ее жизнь.

\- Какого дьявола? – воскликнула Тацу. Одним прыжком она оказалась возле человека в маске, угрожающе приставив _синай_ к шее несостоявшегося убийцы. Деревянный меч только на вид казался невзрачным – Катана могла убивать им ничуть не хуже, чем легендарный Миямото Мусаси.

Вместо ответа тот просто потерял сознание.

\- …лежит и истекает кровью, а в следующую секунду вдруг вскидывает руку и пытается прожечь Хлою молнией. Я не успел ничего сделать, - Виктор посмотрел на Тигра с одобрением. – Отличная работа.

\- «Самурай всегда готов отразить нападение врага, даже когда находится в своем доме, в окружении близких и друзей», - процитировал Бронзовый Тигр. Тацу на мгновение застыла – удар попал в цель.

\- Может, займемся более важными вопросами, чем взаимные подколки? Кто этот тип, например, и почему пытался убить тебя? Я в Лиге, считай, с самого начала, но его не знаю.

\- Вик, я сама его в первый раз вижу.

Бронзовый Тигр пожал плечами. Ему этот человек тоже не был знаком.

\- Если он умрет, вряд ли это поможет нам узнать его имя, - намекнула Хлоя.

* * *

Если Чарльз МакНайлдер и удивился неожиданному нашествию в лазарет и появлению нового пациента, он не стал высказываться на этот счет, а просто занялся его ранами, не задавая лишних вопросов. В своих инфракрасных очках МакНайлдер выглядел как типичный чудак-профессор из телесериала, но Хлоя знала, что в его гардеробе, рядом с костюмами и медицинскими халатами по-прежнему висит зеленый плащ Полуночного Доктора.

Хлое было неуютно. Не только потому, что запасное кресло было устаревшей модели, а она уже привыкла к новому. Ей было неуютно в лазарете. Она заходила сюда, только когда МакНайлдер в очередной раз проверял свои нанороботы. Видеть, как кто-то другой заботится о ранах и ожогах, полученных героями Лиги, означало пробуждать воспоминания об утраченных способностях.

Доктор работал быстро и четко, без единой ошибки. В прошлом один из лучших нейрохирургов, теперь он обладал доступом к технологиям Лиги, и для рядового врача то, что он делал, было чистой воды волшебством.

Только когда аппаратура показала, что опасностей для жизни Убийцы-в-Маске нет, Доктор велел Бронзовому Тигру сбегать за «браслетами».

Хлоя осведомилась:

\- Вы уверены, что это не чересчур? Этот тип тяжело ранен и без сознания.

\- Это проявление разумной осторожности. Он может очнуться, - ответил Доктор. – А если и не очнется – перед нами метачеловек, и границы его способностей нам неизвестны. Представь, что ему приснится кошмар, и он начнет стрелять молниями во все стороны. В моей практике были подобные случаи.

Обеспокоенный Киборг, ввалившийся в лазарет, прервал экскурс во врачебное прошлое Чарльза:

\- Хлоя, я только что проверил «пальчики» нашего пациента по всем базам данным, которые только возможно, даже подключил Бэтмена. И ничего. Полный нуль. Бэтмен заинтересовался и попросил переслать ему образец ДНК для анализа. Док, вы не против?

Доктор заморгал:

\- Образец ДНК?.. Да, это хорошая идея. Этот юноша из Готэма – отличный эксперт. Жаль, очень жаль, что он не избрал карьеру ученого.

\- Даже самый лучший эксперт не поможет узнать мотивы для убийства по образцу ДНК. Нам нужен Марсианин с его телепатией, - сказал Киборг.

\- Или Чудо-Женщина с ее Лассо Истины, - Доктор погладил бородку. - Но Марсианин все еще не вернулся, на мисс Диану рассчитывать нечего, а допрос третьей степени я в любом случае устраивать не позволил бы. Так что придется вам выяснять его личность косвенными методами.

Киборг заявил:

\- За ним нужен круглосуточный присмотр. «Браслеты» раньше никогда не подводили, но все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз. Есть добровольцы?

Катана немедленно вызвалась добровольцем. Хлое ход ее мыслей был очевиден. Гордость Тацу оскорбляло, что Бронзовый Тигр успел оттолкнуть Хлою с линии огня, а она запоздала. Но если пленник попытается сбежать, Катана сможет сравнять счет.

\- Нет, - Виктор тоже понял, почему Катана вызвалась с такой готовностью. – Ты доставишь Бэтмену образец ДНК. И подменишь Охотницу, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока все беглые злодеи не будут схвачены. А ты, - металлический палец Киборга ткнул в Бронзового Тигра, - займешься тренировками Рыцаря. У него по-прежнему проблемы с рукопашным боем.

\- А кто же будет охранять моего пациента? – спросил Доктор. – Хлоя?

\- Нет, я, - ответил Киборг. – А следующие смены распределим потом. Хлоя, тебе лучше вернуться к себе. Если мы что-то узнаем, то обязательно сообщим.

 _В_ _се, как в старые добрые времена,_ грустно подумала Хлоя, когда кресло остановилось у двери в ее комнату. _Фрики, которые пытаются меня убить, и супергерои, которые меня спасают. Только фрики теперь носят цветастые костюмчики и маски. А так хотелось для разнообразия защищать себя самой…_


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5.**

Несмотря на солнечный летний день, настроение у Лоис было так себе. Ее, лучшую журналистку «Плэнет», не отправили в Готэм! А почему? Из-за сущей ерунды! Да, во время прошлой служебной командировки она сорвала комиссару Гордону операцию, которую тот готовил несколько месяцев. Но ведь это была просто нелепая случайность, такое могло произойти с кем угодно! Увы, ее объяснения никого не интересовали. Перри, которому пришлось лично объясняться с разгневанным комиссаром, дал торжественное обещание, что в ближайшие полгода Лоис Лэйн в Готэме не будет. И теперь не она, а Кларк Кент был где-то посреди хаоса, охватившего город после «самого грандиозного побега за всю историю Аркхэма», и отправлял в «Дэйли Плэнет» одну статью за другой.

Лоис была на восемьдесят процентов уверена, что Кларк не справится. Смолвиль терпеть не мог писать о супергероях – это был один из его пунктиков. А если все-таки приходилось, тихоня Кент превращался в тигра и воевал с Перри из-за каждого абзаца. Лоис подозревала, что во всем виноват комплекс неполноценности. Так что ожидать подробного освещения подвигов Бэтмена или Охотницы от него не стоило.

Но Кент смог вывернуться. Он сделал героями своих репортажей готэмский отдел по расследованию убийств, и их трудовые будни, которые превращались в приключенческий сериал или в фильм ужасов, стоило Джокеру или Бэйну появиться на сцене. После серии статей Кларка метрополисцы были знакомы с Джеймсом Гордоном, Рене Монтойей и Харви Баллоком лучше, чем со своей собственной полицией.

А Лоис, оставшись в одиночестве, с неприятным изумлением обнаружила, что писать ей не о чем. Точнее, не было ничего, что помогло бы ей вытеснить Кента с первой полосы. На Поджигателей у нее не было ничего, на Лекса Лутора – и того меньше. Новый мэр, едва вступив в должность, устроил глобальную чистку кадров, вот и получается, что о коррупции тоже не напишешь. А суперзлодеи Метрополиса, как сговорившись, решили залечь на дно, даже такая мелкая сошка, как Монокль или Игрок. От такой вопиющей несправедливости хотелось рвать на себе волосы. Последней надеждой Лоис было навестить Лигу Справедливости и раскопать что-нибудь интересненькое там. Но посещение орбитальной базы откладывалось на неопределенный срок - телепортеры Лиги были отключены.

Анонимный звонок от безымянного служащего «Луторкорп» с предложением встретиться, застигший ее по пути на работу, был для Лоис, как внеочередной визит Санта-Клауса. Она послала Перри сообщение, что задержится, и решительно развернула машину.

Уже по пути Лоис сообразила, что у отправки ее партнера в Готэм есть и положительная сторона. Обычно шеф настаивал, чтобы она брала Кларка с собой, и или Кент сам находил способ увязаться за ней. Но теперь все лавры достанутся ей и только ей.

Лоис припарковала машину за квартал от предполагаемого места встречи. Дальше она пошла пешком. Зданием, координаты которого ей указали, не пользовались со времен Лайонела Лутора. Странно, что никто до сих пор его не снес.

Она вошла в полупустой ангар и огляделась. Если ее предполагаемый информатор и был здесь, то он чересчур хорошо спрятался.

\- Эй, есть тут кто?

Единственным ответом стало то, что дверь за спиной Лоис щелкнула, захлопываясь. Журналистка со всей силы дернула ручку на себя – бесполезно.

Лоис с самого начала предполагала, что звонок мог быть ловушкой. У журналистки из «Дэйли Плэнет» был богатый опыт встречи с личностями, которые хотели с ней увидеться под предлогом интервью, а на самом деле - с целью похитить или убить. Так что в кармане ее плаща лежал коммуникатор Лиги. Нажать на кнопочку – суперпарни получат сигнал тревоги…

\- Не трать время зря, Лэйн, - женский голос, слегка искаженный акустикой, разнесся по ангару, - твой коммуникатор не сработает. Это помещение экранировано. А стены облицованы свинцом, так что Супермен о нашей встрече тоже не узнает,

На жаргоне Лиги такие места назывались «слепыми пятнами». Злодеи обожали использовать их для организации засад.

 _Но этот голос?.._

\- Дина? – неуверенно спросила Лоис.

\- Во плоти! – Блондинка, до этой минуты успешно укрывавшаяся среди запыленных металлоконструкций, выступила на свет. Вместо традиционного кожаного наряда Канарейки она была облачена в черный спортивный костюм без всяких эмблем и украшений.

\- Ты не представляешь, как давно мне хотелось поговорить с тобой по душам! – в глазах Дины полыхал настоящий пожар.

В минуту опасности Лоис Лэйн всегда соображала вдвое быстрее. Была только одна причина, чтобы Черная Канарейка захотела устроить разговор по душам – Оливер Куинн. И, судя по тому, что Дина заманила ее в «слепое пятно», словесным выражением недовольства она ограничиваться не собиралась.

И все-таки Лоис попробовала урезонить чересчур разошедшуюся блондинку:

\- Ты это из-за Олли? Да я ему и трех слов за последний месяц не сказала!

Дина сардонически улыбнулась:

\- Конечно, зачем тебе что-то говорить! Ты просто вешаешься на шею Супермену всякий раз, когда Оливер поблизости. А сама поглядываешь через плечо, «заметит - не заметит»! Лэйн, лучше решай свои проблемы с парнями как-нибудь по-другому! – она склонила голову набок и ехидно спросила: - Или по-другому не получается?

\- Ты настолько не доверяешь своему жениху? – громко поинтересовалась Лоис, проигнорировав вопрос. – И что случилось с твоим знаменитым костюмчиком? Забыла колготки постирать?

\- То, что здесь будет, касается только Дины Ланс и Лоис Лэйн. Черная Канарейка ни при чем.

\- Ну конечно. Ты же хочешь убить меня, а супергероям это не положено.

Дина Ланс сделала большие глаза:

\- Убить? Не драматизируй, Лэйн. Убивать тебя никто не собирается. Я даже готова уравнять шансы - не стану пускать в ход Крик. И ножи я оставила дома, – на лице Канарейки появилось прежнее свирепое выражение. – Но я хочу преподать тебе урок, чтобы ты раз и навсегда забыла о своих планах окрутить Оливера!

«Я и так уже о них забыла», подумала Лоис. «Но тебе, стерва, признаваться в этом не собираюсь! Хочешь мне урок преподать? Извини, но мы уже не в школе!»

Журналистка аккуратно отбросила сумочку в сторону. Она не хотела, чтобы свежекупленный диктофон постигла та же судьба, что и два предыдущих. Потом избавилась от куртки и сделала пару простеньких упражнений, чтобы размяться.

\- Ну, покажи, чего ты стоишь, Желтая Ворона! – кличка, данная Хлоей в те времена, когда Канарейка работала на Лекса Лутора, подействовала безотказно. Глаза Дины сузились от ярости, и она ринулась в атаку. Ярость сработала против нее – Лоис увернулась от первого удара, а ее собственный кулак врезался блондинке в лицо. Брызнула кровь.

\- Не радуйся… раньше времени! - Не тратя времени на то, чтобы утереть нос, Дина ответила полновесным ударом в живот. Завязалась драка. Обе девушки нападали яростно, не щадя ни себя, ни тем более друг друга. Они молотили друг друга кулаками, пинали ногами. Дина сбила Лоис с ног – только чтобы попасться на подсечку и упасть самой. Перекатившись, чтобы оказаться вне пределов досягаемости противника, девушки почти одновременно вскочили на ноги, тяжело дыша.

Лоис чувствовала, что ее щека распухает и деревенеет. Злость на Дину вспыхнула с новой силой. Шикарный набор синяков и ссадин – это пустяки, но взгляды любопытных в «Плэнет» - слишком тяжелый удар по гордости. Лоис твердо решила, что разбитым носом блондиночка не обойдется.

Дина, не давая Лоис перевести дух, снова ринулась в бой. Сцепившись, девушки покатились по полу, орудуя локтями и коленями.

Удача улыбнулась Лоис – ей удалось оттолкнуть неугомонную Дину, а потом резко перебросить ее через себя. Не давая блондинке встать, Лоис без особых церемоний придавила ее коленом к полу и, схватив Канарейку за запястье, завела ее руку за спину. Стоило той попытаться разорвать захват, как Лоис усиливала нажим. Но упрямая супергероиня продолжала вырываться. Тогда Лоис сгребла ее за светлые пряди и ударила головой оземь. Склонила голову – не слишком близко, чтобы не нарваться на удар затылком - и нежно прошептала Дине на ухо:

\- Ты заржавела, пташка. Нужно было больше времени проводить в спортзале, и поменьше – в постели.

\- Заткнись, Лэйн! - прошипела Канарейка, пересиливая боль. – Тоже мне, Орлеанская Дева нашлась!

\- Просто скажи, что сдаешься, - посоветовала Лоис, сдавив запястье Дины сильнее. – Или пойдешь к алтарю с рукой в гипсе. Выбирай.

Дина немного подергалась, но вырваться из захвата Лоис без суперсил было невозможно.

\- Черт с тобой! Сдаюсь!

Журналистка отскочила в сторону, сохраняя боевую стойку, на случай если Дина передумает. Но та, усевшись на корточки, принялась массировать руку, онемевшую после захвата Лоис. Потом тряхнула головой, так что светлые волосы упали на лицо, и громко рассмеялась.

\- Что? – подозрительно спросила Лоис.

\- Говорил мне Бойскаут, что с тобой лучше не связываться! Надо было его послушать!

\- Супермен так сказал? – Лоис улыбнулась. Из-за распухшей щеки улыбка получилась кривой. - Ладно, не поверила ему, так поверь мне. Я пыталась отбить у тебя Олли, признаю. Но я давно с этим завязала, - Как победительница, Лоис могла позволить себе быть великодушной.

\- Почему ты говоришь об этом только сейчас?

\- А ты бы стала слушать?

\- Нет, - признала Дина. – Я бы решила, что ты хочешь увильнуть от драки.

\- Вот-вот. К тому же, у меня тоже чесались кулаки.

\- Тебе и вправду больше не нужен Оливер?

\- Даю слово, - ответила Лоис. – Можешь оставить Робин Гуда себе.

\- Но если ты передумала, тогда какого черта ты продолжала… - Дина уставилась на Лоис. – Дьявольщина! Ты - влюбилась - в _Бойскаута_?

\- Заткнись, ладно?

\- Да ничего страшного. Если женщина нормальной ориентации не посчитает Супермена достойным внимания, ей нужно обратиться к окулисту. Вся Лига позаключала пари, найдется ли женщина, способная вскружить голову Человеку из Стали!

\- И?..

\- Пока еще никто не выиграл.

\- А на кого ставила ты?

\- На Диану.

Лоис тяжело вздохнула. Будь хоть половина того бреда, что написали о «романе» Супермена и Чудо-Женщины правдой, суперпара уже обзавелась бы симпатичным домиком на Марсе и десятком супердеток. Даже сейчас, когда Диана давно исчезла с радаров, больное воображение бумагомарак из газетенок вроде «Инквизитора» продолжало производить на свет статейки, не стоившие бумаги, на которой они были напечатаны.

\- Ну так что? – спросила Дина, - инцидент исчерпан? – Получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, она была готова исчезнуть. Но Лоис окликнула ее:

\- Скажи только одно! А на кого ставил Оливер?

Дина бросила взгляд через плечо, раздумывая, говорить ей или нет. Когда Лоис уже решила, что ответа не дождется, блондинка неохотно бросила:

\- Оливер ставил на тебя.

* * *

Лоис резко свернула влево, чтобы избежать пробки.

 _Самый быстрый путь – не всегда самый короткий._

Она крутила баранку, одновременно внимательно разглядывая себя в зеркале заднего вида. Лоис попыталась оценить, насколько впечатляюще выглядят следы ее недавней битвы с Диной. Результаты осмотра были неутешительными - к сожалению, скрыть явную помятость физиономии не смогли бы даже голливудские гримеры.

 _Для шефа придется что-то срочно придумывать – не выкладывать же, с кем у меня была стычка и почему. Вряд ли Перри будет аплодировать мне стоя, когда узнает, что никаких сенсаций я не раздобыла._

Какой-то лихач в огненно-красном «Ауди» подрезал ее на повороте.

\- Да чтоб тебе с Бизарро поцеловаться! – от души пожелала ему Лоис.

Она благополучно проскочила светофор. До «Дэйли Плэнет» оставалось минут пять, когда в ее кармане завибрировал коммуникатор.

\- Мисс Лэйн, добрый день, - это был Хэл Джордан, Зеленый Фонарь. - Вы не передумали по поводу визита на базу? Оракул хотела вас видеть.

\- А как же ваши телепортеры?

\- Эта проблема уже устранена. Но если у вас другие планы на сегодня...

\- Никаких планов! - торопливо ответила Лоис.

 _Вот он, мой шанс раздобыть что-нибудь на первую полосу!_

\- Очень хорошо, мисс Лэйн. Тогда заприте машину, постойте пару минут на месте, и мы вас телепортируем.

Лоис воздела глаза к небу и от души произнесла:

\- Спасибо!

* * *

Хэл Джордан встретил ее по дороге в конференц-зал.

\- За мной, пожалуйста, - и зашагал по кольцевому коридору к лифтам.

\- Обычно меня встречают уже у выхода из телепорта, - заметила Лоис в спину Зеленому Фонарю. – Наконец-то стали мне доверять?

\- Дело не в недостатке доверия, мисс Лэйн. Мы просто заботились о вашей безопасности. Но сложившуюся ситуацию нельзя назвать обычной, - ответил Хэл, не оборачиваясь. - На базе сейчас почти не осталось героев. Я, Киборг, Полуночный Доктор, конечно, ну и пара новичков. Я очень рассчитываю, что вы забудете упомянуть об этом в вашей статье.

\- За кого вы меня принимаете! – Зеленый Фонарь едва ли подозревал, насколько он рисковал получить фонарь (не зеленый) под глазом. _Что же я, совсем дура, чтобы Хлою подставлять?_ Потом журналистские инстинкты взяли верх над более чем законным возмущением Лоис. – А куда все подевались? Неужели всей компанией ломанулись в Готэм?

\- Нет, с беспорядками в Готэме это никак не связано. За последние три дня мы перебросили туда только Катану. Дело в том, что мы еще в том полугодии планировали большие тактические учения в джунглях. Но из-за ухода в бессрочный отпуск Черной Молнии и отставки Чудо-Женщины пришлось все отложить. А на днях Пирс вернулся, горя желанием наверстать упущенное. Вызвался лично заняться учениями, реквизировал два тяжелых «Трезубца» и забрал с собой всех, до кого только смог дотянуться, - Хэл нажал кнопку, вызывая лифт.

Двери лифта плавно разошлись. Джордан жестом пригласил Лоис войти первой. Лоис фыркнула, но вошла.

Двумя этажами ниже к ним присоединился Киборг.

\- Привет, Лоис! Хэл тебе, наверное, уже все рассказал?

\- Привет, Вик! Нет, он успел рассказать только, что вас тут почти не осталось, и про учения.

\- Значит, самые интересные новости у тебя еще впереди. Пирс утащил пол-Лиги кормить москитов, а буквально на следующий день с нами связался Адам Стрэндж.

\- Кто?

\- Тебе что, Хлоя не рассказывала о нем? Как бы тебе попроще объяснить? – Электронный глаз Киборга сузился. Он думал. – Адам Стрэндж — это старый знакомый Марсианина. Лет десять назад Адам откопал где-то в Перу останки раннского исследовательского корабля, нечаянно включил Зета-Луч – и в следующую секунду оказался на Ранне. С тех пор живет там, потихоньку геройствует, и возвращаться на Землю не торопится. Даже семьей обзавелся.

\- Ты мне что, биографию Джона Картера пересказываешь? - ухмыльнулась Лоис, - Что случилось, Вик, не смог простить мне статью про КиберГонщика и решил отыграться?

\- Заверяю вас, мисс Лэйн, - Хэл Джордан был официален до отвращения, - что Виктор вас не разыгрывает. Адам Стрэндж _действительно_ живет на Ранне, и _действительно_ попал туда благодаря Зета-Лучу. Но об этом можете расспросить Оракула. А сейчас попробуйте понять суть возникшей перед нами проблемы. У раннийцев был давний спор из-за территорий с танагарианцами. Он тянулся уже несколько столетий. Но теперь конфликт грозит перерасти в настоящую войну, в которую будут втянуты и другие расы. Адам потратил уйму времени на челночную дипломатию, но все, чего он добился – чтобы Лиге позволили выступить в качестве третейского судьи.

\- И на Ранне, и на Танагаре есть «ястребы», и они сделают все, чтобы сорвать переговоры?

Хэл резко кивнул.

\- Па-анятно. Другой конец Галактики, а проблемы все те же. И вы надеетесь, что они не наделают глупостей, если Лига будет дамокловым мечом висеть над их головами? Поэтому отправили туда всех тяжеловесов?

\- Увы, Лига не может себе этого позволить, мисс Лэйн, - Хэл помрачнел. - После инцидента в Лос-Анджелесе кто-то из «тяжеловесов», как вы их изящно назвали, обязательно дежурит на базе.

\- И кто же тогда понес оливковую ветвь братьям по разуму? Или это секрет Лиги Справедливости?

\- Как раз это - не секрет. Марсианин — его телепатический дар там будет полезнее, чем целая космическая эскадра. Огненный Шторм и Затанна – они еще ни разу не были за пределами Солнечной системы, им пора набираться опыта. Флэш — потому что он чуть ли не на коленях умолял об этом. Видимо, он столько раз оббегал Землю по экватору, что ему понадобилась смена обстановки, - улыбка Хэла была почти естественной. – И еще Красная Стрела – она до сих пор на стажировке, ей не представлялся шанс проявить себя, теперь он появился.

\- А…

\- Предвосхищая ваш следующий вопрос, мисс Лэйн – да, я хотел отправиться на переговоры сам. Но остался, чтобы не вмешивать в этот конфликт Корпус Зеленых Фонарей. Остается надеяться на мудрость Марсианина.

Киборг добавил:

\- А я хотел сплавить туда ЭйСи — может, космическое путешествие охладило бы ему голову, и он перестал бы на меня дуться, но он наотрез отказался покидать Землю.

\- А Супермен? – Лоис задала этот вопрос чисто автоматически, она прокручивала в голове незнакомые имена и названия, чтобы не забыть. И только когда вопрос сорвался с языка, она поняла, о ком именно спросила. И ей очень захотелось провалиться сквозь пол.

Зеленый Фонарь бесстрастно ответил:

\- Мы бы непременно отправили и его, если бы смогли с ним связаться. У Супермена легкая рука, когда дело касается переговоров — он еще ни разу не провалился, выступая в роли межзвездного миротворца. Но его коммуникатор уже трое суток находится в отключенном состоянии.

Лоис уколол страх.

\- Он... с ним не могло что-то случиться?

Джордан мотнул головой:

\- Нет. Я связался с Крепостью. Кел-Экс подтвердил, что с Суперменом все в порядке, и что у него есть причины не выходить на связь. Но больше я ничего от него добиться не смог.

\- А что, _убедить_ его поделиться этими сведениями было нельзя? – это был камешек в огород Киборга, лучшего хакера Лиги, не считая Хлои.

\- Попытаться взломать защиту криптонского робота? Лоис, у нас в Лиге отчаянные парни, но самоубийц среди них нет. Ты бы еще предложила мне сыграть с Брейниаком в шахматы. Да не волнуйся ты так. Супермен может за себя постоять лучше любого из нас. – Киборг беззаботно добавил: - А может, все просто - Супер завел себе подружку, и не хочет, чтобы его коммуникатор запиликал в самый ответственный момент.

Лоис это предположение отнюдь не подбодрило. От одной мысли, что у Супермена кто-то есть, желудок начал завязываться в узел.

\- Так, ну и где же Оракул? – нетерпеливо спросила она. – Мне что, до второго пришествия по вашей базе блуждать?

\- Терпение, мисс Лэйн. Мы почти пришли, - откликнулся Зеленый Фонарь.

Они были у дверей, ведущих в госпитальный отсек.

* * *

Лоис уставилась на массивную дверь госпиталя, шестеренки в ее голове завращались сначала медленно, потом все быстрее.

 _Хлоя. В госпитале. Спокойно, Лэйн, спокойно, дыши глубже, может быть, это не то, что ты думаешь. Вдох, выдох. Может, ей просто понадобились таблетки от головной боли. Вдох, выдох. Она ведь здесь единственная в этом цирке, кто работает головой, а не кулаками. Вдох, выдох. С Хлоей все в порядке, с Хлоей все в порядке. Вдох, выдох..._

Аутотренинг не сработал. Лоис взорвалась:

\- С Хлоей что-то случилось?! И никто мне ничего не сказал! Да вы знаете, что я сейчас с вами сделаю!.. - кулак Лоис врезался в зеленое силовое поле, которым Хэл окружил себя в последний момент. - Аууу! Черт!

Из коммуникатора Лоис, который та забыла выключить, раздался звонкий смех.

\- Ло, можешь пока отложить избиение этих великовозрастных младенцев. Слухи о моей смерти сильно преувеличены.

\- Хло, это ты?

\- Нет, это моя сестра-близнец, с которой меня разлучили еще при рождении. Может, зайдешь все-таки в лазарет? Мне надоело общаться с людьми только по коммуникаторам или через Сеть.

Решив, что извиняться перед Джорданом ниже ее достоинства, тем более, что он и не пострадал, Лоис вошла в шлюз, отделявший госпиталь от остальной станции. Зеленый Фонарь и Киборг за ней не последовали.

Дверь шлюза с шипением закрылась. Озноб, потом неприятная щекотка во всем теле, потом короткая фиолетовая вспышка. И только потом открылась внутренняя дверь. Полуночный Доктор относился к дезинфекции очень серьезно. После его санобработки одежду, к примеру, можно было уже не стирать.

В первой палате, куда она заглянула, никого не было. Во второй она обнаружила взъерошенного Чарльза Макнайлдера, который изучал что-то под микроскопом, и темнокожего парня лет двадцати, лежавшего с закрытыми глазами, и опутанного датчиками, как невеста Франкенштейна.

 _Это еще кто такой?…_

\- Мисс Лэйн! - оторвался от своих штудий герой-отставник. - Присаживайтесь, Оракул сейчас будет.

Лоис устроилась на одной из свободных коек. Доктор уже вернулся было к микроскопу, но потом присмотрелся к Лоис получше:

\- А почему это, юная леди, вы умолчали, что нуждаетесь в моих услугах?

\- Не стоит, Док. Подумаешь, пара синяков. Вы же знаете, на мне все заживает, как на кошке.

\- Я настаиваю!

Флэш, да и не только он, жаловался, что со своими пациентами Макнайлдер обращается хуже, чем Бэтмен со злодеями. Всего за пять минут Лоис поняла, что Барт недалек от истины. Полуночный Доктор не ограничился тем, что обработал ее ссадины быстрозаживляющей, но чрезвычайно жгучей мазью. Он загнал девушку в диагност, взял у нее кровь на анализ и выдал массу нелицеприятных замечаний по поводу ее диеты, злоупотребления кофе и сигаретами,

\- Кстати, Док, а кто ваш пациент? Вот этот длинноволосый Спящий Красавец? - Лоис едва успела вклиниться, когда Макнайлдер сделал паузу в своей тираде о здоровом образе жизни. - Я думала, что знаю всех в Лиге. Еще один герой-новичок?

\- По поводу «героя» не уверен, юная леди, - краем рта усмехнулся Доктор. – Этот молодой человек появился из воздуха прямо в тренировочном зале, и пытался поразить мисс Салливан молнией. Невзирая на сильную кровопотерю и нервное истощение, спешу заметить.

\- О Господи! - только сейчас Лоис заметила «браслетики» на руках у парня.

\- Я же тебе сказала, слухи о моей смерти преувеличены, - в палату вплыло кресло с улыбающейся Хлоей. - Отделалась легким испугом, и разбитой коленкой, спасибо Бронзовому Тигру. А вот моему бедному креслицу нужен капитальный ремонт, приходится ездить на позапрошлогодней модели, – она похлопала ладонью по подлокотнику кресла.

\- Тигр? Напомни мне написать про него что-нибудь хорошее - для разнообразия, - то, что Лоис была полуофициальным корреспондентом Лиги Справедливости, не мешало ей время от времени публиковать острые материалы о ком-то из супергероев. Темным личностям вроде Бэтмена и Бронзового Тигра доставалось чаще всего.

\- Договорились. А пока давай переберемся в соседнюю палату. Не будем мешать Доктору.

Лоис согласилась, не задумываясь. Еще пара минут, проведенных в обществе Доктора, который в прошлой жизни наверняка был Великим Инквизитором — и мировая медицина понесла бы невосполнимую потерю.

Створки двери в третью палату закрылись за Хлоей и ее кузиной, Лоис не сразу сообразила, что угодила в ловушку. Наступил момент, которого она побаивалась с тех самых пор, как ее атомы перенеслись с Земли на орбиту. Она осталась наедине с Хлоей. И если судить по плотоядной улыбке блондинки, говорить о погоде та не собиралась.

\- Ты что-то очень бодро выглядишь для человека, которого чуть не поджарили молнией.

В зеленых глазах Хлои был вызов:

\- А что мне прикажешь делать, Ло? Закрыться с головой одеялом? Ло, ты знаешь, кто я, и что у меня за жизнь. Да, я уже давно не хожу по лезвию бритвы, но что такое на волосок разминуться со смертью, помню.

\- Ты хотя бы знаешь, кому понадобилась твоя голова?

\- _Не моя_ , - поправила Хлоя. - Этот человек — не отсюда. Дыра, через которую он здесь появился — это прокол в пространстве, дверь из другого мира в этот. Когда Марсианин вернется, мы сможем точно узнать, откуда. И что он не поделил с моей тезкой.

\- А что думаешь ты сама?

\- Это другой мир, Ло. Возможности безграничны. Дон Стайлз в моем теле подожгла Смолвильскую школу, и пострадала его подружка, - Хлоя загнула большой палец. - Я отправила его в Белль Рив, а он оттуда сбежал. - Указательный палец. - Я разоблачила на страницах «Дэйли Плэнет» махинации его отца с оружием или раскрыла тайну личности его матери-злодейки, – Средний и безымянный пальцы. - А как тебе такой вариант — я влюбилась в Лекса Лутора и стала суперзлодейкой? А он – супергерой-камикадзе, готовый уничтожить УльтраХлою любой ценой? - Пальцы на правой руке закончились. Хлоя критически посмотрела на левую руку – определенно, версий у нее хватало.

Лоис рассмеялась:

\- Ты - в Лекса Лутора?! Ой, уморила! Скорее уж я бы выйду замуж за Кларка Кента!

Хлоя насторожила ушки, услышав из уст кузины имя «Кларк». Ей было любопытно, чем тот мог разозлить Лоис на этот раз. Тем более что официально Кларк Кент сейчас был в Готэме.

\- А что плохого в Кларке? – запустила она пробный шар.

Лоис подбоченилась:

\- Ты имеешь в виду, помимо такого количества комплексов, что и целая армия психоаналитиков не справится? И костюмов, которые были писком моды в 1960-м году? И неумения танцевать? Хло, я знаю, что он твой друг детства, но взгляни правде в глаза - Кларк совершенно не умеет за себя постоять. А мне не нужен мужчина, не способный за себя постоять.

\- Конечно, у Супермена таких вопиющих недостатков нет! - съехидничала Хлоя.

Лицо Лоис стало пунцовым:

\- При чем тут Супермен?

\- Да ладно, Ло, ты же сама призналась, что избегала меня из-за него. Так есть ли смысл отрицать остальное?

Лоис не сдавалась:

\- Отрицать что?

Хлоя вздохнула при виде столь яркой демонстрации семейного упрямства. Потом ответила, таким тоном, каким бы объясняла пятилетнему ребенку, почему ему нельзя водить машину:

\- Твой тайный роман с Человеком из Стали.


	6. Интерлюдия 1

**Интерлюдия №1.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Штаб-Квартира Общества Справедливости.**

\- Все в сборе? - скрипучим голосом спросил Зеленая Стрела. Пытливый взгляд его единственного глаза окинул круглый стол Общества Справедливости, подолгу задерживаясь на каждом опустевшем кресле.

Приняв бразды правления Обществом Справедливости из рук Хокмена, Зеленая Стрела чувствовал личную ответственность за каждого героя, павшего в войне. Так шахматист, проигравший партию, раз за разом расставляет фигуры, пытаясь понять, можно ли было в этой позиции найти выигрышную последовательность ходов.

\- Все, с кем удалось связаться, - коротко ответил Бэтмен. – Доктор по-прежнему молчит. Безопаснее считать, что он уже мертв.

Статик по-прежнему думал о темной фигуре, не озаботившейся тем, чтобы сесть, как о Бэтмене, хотя правильнее было «Бэт-дроид». Рыцарь Готэма потерял в бою куда больше, чем руку и глаз.

Разумеется, Уэйн не смирился с положением беспомощного калеки, за которого воюют другие. Так в игру вступил Бэт-дроид, уникальный боевой робот. Андроид, созданный Люциусом Фоксом исключительно для поддержания иллюзии, что миллиардер-филантроп Брюс Уэйн не имеет никакого отношения к Темному Рыцарю, нашел совершенно другое применение в нынешние темные времена. Система обратной связи была имплантирована прямо в мозг Брюса Уэйна.

Статика трудно было вывести из равновесия, но при мысли об искалеченном теле, лежащем где-то в саркофаге и живущем только благодаря сложнейшей аппаратуре, он по-прежнему чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Робин, по крайней мере, была из плоти и крови. Рядом с внушительным Бэт-дроидом она казалась хрупкой и беспомощной. Но именно эта худенькая коротко стриженая девушка, нарушив приказ тяжелораненого наставника, вывезла его из Бэтпещеры, ее «Кондор» промчался по тоннелям, на секунды опередив волну огня и падающие камни.

\- Что там с операцией «Макфлай»? - Лоис Лэйн, устроившаяся в кресле покойного Скаймэна, не расставалась со снайперской винтовкой и парой пистолетов. Убийца Дэдшот, которому в прошлом принадлежал этот арсенал, мог бы только порадоваться — его оружие редко оставалось без работы.

\- У нас есть подробный план здания «Стар Лабз». Но могут быть проблемы.

\- А когда у нас вообще что-то шло гладко?

Песочный Человек, сидевший рядом с Лоис, никак не прореагировал на ее вспышку. Статик взглянул на него с тревогой. Уэсли Доддс, единственный выживший герой старшего поколения, в последнее время сильно сдал. Он еще мог выдержать стычку-другую, но его пророческие сны становились все реже и реже. А один раз Статик слышал, что старый герой бормочет себе под нос что-то о «сумерках богов». Он надеялся, что это не признак того, что Песочного Человека ждет судьба Доктора Фэйта - лишиться рассудка и умереть.

Если Доддс умрет, то он, Статик, останется единственным метачеловеком в команде. Эта мысль не радовала.

\- Подробности, Оливер, и без твоей дешевой театральщины, - потребовал Бэтмен.

Куинн пожал плечами, в механической руке что-то тихонько зажужжало.

\- Айронс передал этот план в два часа дня. Больше он на связь не выходил. Я послал Робин разнюхать, что там происходит, - он взглядом предложил юной героине продолжать.

Робин четко доложила:

\- В половине третьего здание было окружено, а из окон южного крыла повалил дым. Подобраться поближе, чтобы узнать причину, мне не удалось. Слишком частые патрули.

\- Там что-то произошло, - весомо сказал Куинн, - и я готов прозакладывать свою оставшуюся руку, что это как-то связано с Айронсом.

Песочный Человек спросил:

\- Ты думаешь, Лутор уже выяснил, что мы нацелились на сферу времени?

\- Нет.

Все были удивлены, что Эмиль Гамильтон подал голос. Профессор редко заговаривал, и то обычно в том случае, когда требовалась его профессиональная консультация.

\- Дело в том, что я... - Он помолчал, собираясь со словами. - Точнее, Айронс собрал бомбу, которую не берут никакие детекторы. Он... он и попросил меня помочь с ее имплантацией. И чтобы я никому не говорил об этом. Теперь если Джона попытаются захватить, чтобы допросить, он активирует бомбу. А если его сердце перестанет биться, бомба взорвется сама.

\- Если там был взрыв, а здание окружено... - лицо Лоис чуть-чуть просветлело.

\- Значит, он ничего не сказал, - Эмиль снял очки и стал их лихорадочно протирать. Его глаза были красными не только от недосыпания.

\- То, что Айронса не допросили, еще не значит, что Лутор ни о чем не догадывается, - отрезвил всех Бэтмен. - Если он установит дополнительную охрану к сфере времени, у нас не будет шансов добраться до нее.

\- Значит, будем играть на опережение, - пожала плечами Лоис. – Не впервой. Что там с планом, Олли?

\- Смотрите сюда, - Зеленая Стрела ткнул пальцем в несколько крестиков на плане. – Лоис, ты пробираешься в точку «А», и устраиваешь шум. Постарайся не демаскировать себя хотя бы десять минут, в остальном я тебя не ограничиваю.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я оттянула их на себя? – глаза Лоис заблестели. – Будет тебе фейерверк, Робин Гуд, можешь на меня рассчитывать, - пальцы молодой женщины машинально сомкнулись на медальоне, висящем у нее на шее. Статик знал, что в медальоне – фотография Кларка Кента.

«Лоис Лэйн сошла с ума», совершенно некстати пришло к нему понимание, «она не боится умереть, потому что верит, что ТАМ встретится с мужем».

Зеленая Стрела продолжал:

\- В точках «В» и «С» автоматические системы защиты. Мы с Бэтменом должны перехватить управление, чтобы дать остальным пройти. Робин, Песок, вы прикрываете Статика. Не дайте ему растратить энергию раньше времени, без него вам силовое поле не одолеть. Когда поле будет снято, действуйте по обстоятельствам. Остальные присоединятся к вам, если смогут.

«Не смогут», отчетливо понял Статик. «Кого он пытается обмануть? Системы защиты нельзя ни на минуту оставить без присмотра, они должны вести непрерывный огонь, чтобы охрана не догнала и не расстреляла нас, прежде чем мы сможем активировать сферу».

\- Вопросы есть?

Вопросов не было.

\- Десятиминутная готовность! - приказал Зеленая Стрела. Он снова обвел собравшихся супергероев пронзительным взглядом. Казалось, что даже глаз, закрытый повязкой, ожил. - И помните, что сфера времени - это наш единственный шанс. Другого уже не будет.

Статик кивнул и надвинул защитные очки на лицо. Он боялся выдать себя случайным словом или выражением глаз.

Если этот безумный рейд увенчается успехом, он сделает все, чтобы мир, в котором он вынужден жить, остался лишь в воспоминаниях. Пусть вернется эпоха героев, пусть Супермен парит в небесах, а дети играют в Общество Справедливости.

Но сделает он все по-своему.


	7. Глава 6

**Глава 6.  
**

 _Готэм!_

Ее звали Кэрри Келли, но куда больше она была известна как Робин, хотя цвета ее нынешнего костюма больше подходили для Женщины-Кошки. Сегодня она была счастлива, как никогда.

 _Готэм!_

Бэтарангов осталось меньше половины, она извела весь свой запас дымовых бомб и световых гранат, пока прорывалась через охрану «Стар Лабз». Электрошокер вышел из строя, когда она вывела из строя слишком назойливого робота-охранника. Что произошло с биноклем и аптечкой, не могла подсказать даже ее тренированная память.

Но это были мелочи, по сравнению с тем, что Робин смогла активировать сферу времени и вернуться.

 _Готэм!_

Она вернулась в Готэм, еще не переживший визит Ричарда Флэгга и его Отряда Самоубийц. В Готэм, где Бэтпещера не исчезла во взрыве, и секреты Темного Рыцаря не оказались погребены под землей. В город, где девочка по имени Кэрри Келли еще не превратилась в правую руку Бэтмена.

Кэрри Келли родилась в Метрополисе, но только в Готэме она чувствовала себя как дома. Заботиться о благополучии Готэма прежде всего — вначале Робин просто старалась следовать этой формуле из уважения к учителю. Теперь у нее это было в крови. И как бы девушка не стремилась добраться до Бэтпещеры, она просто не могла пройти мимо двух подростковых банд, решивших выяснить отношения.

У одной банды в одежде преобладала черная кожа, другие косили под героев гонконгских боевиков, поэтому Керри мысленно окрестила их «Байкеры» и «Азиаты». Бейсбольные биты, цепи, кастеты и дубинки с гвоздями — не повезет врачам, которым придется обрабатывать раны от такого оружия. Крысы грызутся друг с другом, пока не выживет только одна, которая станет «крысиным волком», лишней головной болью для готэмцев.

 _Драки нужно гасить в зародыше. Если они сцепятся..._

Распрямившись в полете, Робин мягко приземлилась на ноги. Посох с щелчком раскрылся, Робин закрутила его с небрежной грацией мастера.

\- Разойдитесь, и никто не пострадает! - предложила она скорее для проформы, не надеясь на положительный ответ.

\- Никто кроме тебя, сучка! - У главаря Байкеров оказался русский пистолет «Макарова».

Бэтаранг, запущенный Кэрри, опередил палец, лежащий на курке, парализовав руку главаря и заставив выронить оружие. Пуля ушла в сторону, продырявив мусорный бак.

\- Перемирие, пока не покончим с ней? - предложил лидер Азиатов.

\- Заметано! - главарь Байкеров перестал разминать плечо, развернулся к своему воинству и рявкнул: - Размажьте ее по асфальту, парни!

Азиатам даже приказывать было не нужно — они рванулись в атаку с таким азартом, словно боялись, что Байкеры их опередят.

Не совсем то, чего Робин хотелось, но тоже неплохо. Если врагов слишком много, нет ничего лучше, чем заставить их путаться друг у друга под ногами.

Потратив еще три бэтаранга, чтобы притормозить Байкеров, она сосредоточила внимание на Азиатах. Посох не останавливался ни на секунду, блокируя сыплющиеся на Робин удары, нанося удары по конечностям, выбивая у бандитов оружие.

Выведя из строя очередного бандита ударом в солнечное сплетение и сделав подсечку другому, Кэрри отметила, что Азиаты дерутся лучше, чем можно было бы ждать от обычной уличной банды, да действуют более организованно. Вероятно, среди Азиатов был кто-то, знакомый с боевыми искусствами не понаслышке, он-то и обучил всю шайку. Но его уроков оказалось недостаточно, чтобы остановить ученицу Бэтмена.

Еще один Азиат рванулся вперед, отчаянно хлестнув нунчаками. Такой удар мог с легкостью проломить Робин голову, но ее уже не оказалось на месте. Крошечный шажок — и она ушла с линии атаки. Потом рывок за проносившуюся мимо руку, чтобы добавить бандиту скорости, едва заметное движение посохом — и Азиат свалился под ноги Байкерам. Двое упали, еще несколько не удержался на ногах, когда Кэрри высыпала им под ноги пригоршню стальных шариков.

Не оглядываясь на образовавшуюся кучу-малу, Робин взмыла в воздух, и врезала пяткой в ухо какому-то верзиле. Тот упал. Робин приземлилась между двумя Азиатами, уложив одного сильным ударом по почкам, второго ударив по колену, а потом, оказавшись у него за спиной — ребром ладони по затылку. Выпрямившись, девушка шагнула вперед. До лидера Азиатов было рукой подать. Но дорогу ей преградили два бандита, до этого не принимавших участие в драке. Они были похожи, как братья, только левый сжимал в руках парные тонфы, а у правого – плеть с утяжеленным концом и кастет.

 _Телохранители…_

Обменявшись несколькими ударами с этой парочкой, Робин поняла, что перед ней противники классом повыше, чем шушера, с которой она имела дело до этого. А еще они умели действовать сообща. Правый чуть не застал ее врасплох, захлестнув плеть вокруг ее посоха и дернув на себя, тем самым оставив ее открытой для тонф Левого. Робин теряла с ними слишком много драгоценного времени.

 _Надо поскорее с этим разделаться, пока к вечеринке не присоединились Байкеры. Ведь не полные же они идиоты?_

Посох взметнулся и резко пошел вниз, Левый заблокировал ее удар тонфами, но тем самым придал Робин инерции. Использовав Правого в качестве трамплина, она перелетела через обоих, и оказалась лицом к лицу с безоружным лидером Азиатов. И едва-едва успела пригнуться — удар, которым ее встретили, был способен пробить боксерскую грушу. На счастье Робин, Азиат слишком развил плечевые мышцы, нарастив силу за счет скорости, иначе бы она сейчас валялась в нокауте, а так его кулак лишь скользнул по волосам. А сзади уже подбегали телохранители.

 _Время, время…_

Робин сделала кувырок, выходя из зоны поражения лидера, Правый с оттяжкой хлестнул ее плетью. Робин позволила плетке обмотаться вокруг посоха, На этот раз, когда Правый дернул на себя, она не стала сопротивляться. Левый взмахнул тонфой, Робин крутанулась на месте и отвела удар в сторону, затем лезвие, выскочившее из мыска ее ботинка, полоснуло Левого по руке. Не теряя времени, Робин перерезала плеть, освободив посох, выбила у раненого телохранителя вторую тонфу и уложила его ударом в солнечное сплетение. Оставшись без напарника и с укороченной плеткой, Правый долго не продержался.

БАЦ! БАЦ! БАЦ!

Инстинкт заставил Кэрри броситься на землю, и пули, выпущенные вожаком Байкеров (он все-таки подобрал свой «Макаров») достались главе Азиатов.

Азиаты, расценив это, как вопиющее нарушение перемирия, завопили о коварстве «гайдзинов» и бросились в бой. И пусть силы были неравны – слишком многим Азиатам досталось от Робин, но ярость, помноженная на лучшую выучку, дала о себе знать.

О Кэрри все забыли, а она сочла нужным улизнуть, когда услышала пение полицейских сирен. Проследив из укрытия, как Байкерам с Азиатами зачитывают права и надевают наручники, и как парамедики занимаются тяжелоранеными, Робин посчитала свой долг исполненным и продолжила путешествие по крышам Готэма.

Добравшись до потайного хода, известного ей с четырнадцати лет,Робин оказалась всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы от Бэтпещеры.

И замерла, чуть-чуть не дойдя до главного зала. Голоса. В пещере кто-то был.

\- Но почему?

\- Потому, Дик, что мне уже надоело. Каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что ты вырос, ты снова демонстрируешь, что это не так.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Бэбс? Чтобы я перестал волноваться за тебя?

Пригнувшись, Робин заскользила из тени в тень, осторожно ступая, чтобы не нашуметь, она оказалась за каменной колонной, откуда можно было увидеть спорщиков, не показываясь им на глаза.

Кэрри знала, что до нее было два Робина. Ричард Грэйсон, швырнувший маску под ноги Бэтмену и ушедший, чтобы стать офицером полиции в Бладхэвене, и Джейсон Тодд, убитый Джокером. «Дик», несомненно, был Грэйсоном, Кэрри без труда его узнала, несмотря на черно-синий костюм. Но рыжеволосая девица в маске с острыми ушами была аномалией. Ее просто-напросто не могло быть в Бэтпещере, потому что Кэрри знала — до нее Брюс Уэйн никогда не учил девушек.

 _Что же произошло? Куда я попала?_

Грэйсон и его подружка тут же прервали спор.

\- Кто здесь? - глаза Грэйсона обшаривали пещеру, как радары, в поисках незваных гостей. В руках «Бэбс» появилось по бэтарангу.

 _Ты что, стала думать вслух?_ Кэрри хотелось застонать от злости на саму себя. _Ну что за идиотка! Хорошо, что Брюс тебя сейчас не видит, а то бы он тебе высказал!.. Давай теперь придумывай, как выкручиваться._

Решившись, Кэрри выступила из-за каменной колонны, позволяя Грэйсону лучше ее рассмотреть.

\- Я — Робин. Мне нужно поговорить с Бэтменом.

* * *

Что бы там не говорили Сильвестр, Алан и все остальные, его костюм был идеален для того, чтобы затеряться в толпе. Снять шляпу и газовую маску — и он становился просто пожилым человеком в старомодном плаще, решившим прогуляться по парку, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и размять ноги.

Подобрав газету,забытую на скамейке, Песочный Человек взглянул на дату. Просто чтобы еще раз убедиться, что его прыжок в прошлое удался.

Его улыбка померкла, когда пожилой герой вспомнил, что остался один. Статик и Робин или затерялись где-то при перемещении, или остались там. А остальных он и не ждал. Может быть, Оливеру с Брюсом и удалось запудрить мозги молодежи своим «присоединимся к вам, если сможем», но Песочный Человек был стреляным воробьем, увертки и недомолвки он видел насквозь.

Бэт-дроид при переходе в другой мир превратится в неподвижную груду металла и пластика. Так что Бэтмен просто не смог бы последовать за ним, даже если бы захотел. А Зеленая Стрела — мог бы, но не станет. Он из тех капитанов, что остаются на тонущем корабле, даже если есть шлюпка.

Когда остаешься один, старые раны ноют сильнее.

Уэсли прошел мимо позеленевшего памятника, не задерживаясь, чтобы узнать, кому он поставлен. Он чувствовал, как потихоньку отпускает сжатая пружина того страшного напряжения, в котором Общество Справедливости жило последние годы.

Ему нужно было немного отдохнуть. Если он сейчас свяжется с Обществом, ему снова придется жить в бешеном темпе, и закрывать глаза, не зная, сможет ли их снова открыть, не окажется ли его сон последним.

Если бы не Лекс Лутор со своим крестовым походом против супергероев, Уэсли Доддс давно бы повесил шляпу на гвоздь и уступил место за Круглым столом кому-нибудь из молодежи.

 _Кого пытаешься обмануть? В костюме ты или нет, от снов никуда не денешься._

Выйдя из парка, Уэсли оказался на оживленной улице. Оживленной ее, разумеется, можно было считать только по меркам таких вот небольших городов. Неторопливой походкой он миновал представительство «Корд Электроникс», мебельный магазин, ресторан…

Уэсли резко остановился, поняв, что было не так. Швейцара перед дверями ресторана не было!

А в это время в главном зале ресторана симфонию для бокалов, вилок и ножей внезапно нарушил громкий пронзительный голос:

\- Леди и джентльмены, попрошу вашего внимания!

Это был высокий тощий тип в зеленой шапке и трико баклажанного цвета, с двумя большими баллонами на спине.

\- Что это за клоун? - громко спросил толстяк в черном фраке, до этого ковырявшийся в зубах, ожидая десерта.

Странный человек, приняв величественную позу, ответил все тем же пронзительным голосом:

\- Я — Король Специй, властелин соусов!

Толстяк моргнул, а потом покатился со смеху.

Король Специй позеленел от злости, направил на толстяка распылитель и окатил его мощной струей красной жидкости, залив беднягу с ног до головы.

\- Немного кетчупа для вкуса, ха-ха!

Гордо подбоченившись, Король Специй обратился к обедавшим, которые ошеломленно замерли, кто с вилкой на полпути ко рту, кто с недопитым бокалом:

\- Теперь поднимите свои глаза от тарелок и слушайте внимательно, что я вам скажу! Сложите в этот мешок сюда ваши часы, драгоценности, и всю вашу _капусту_. Или я могу сильно _огорчица_ , ха-ха!

Официанту, попытавшемуся улизнуть из зала, досталось горчицей из второго распылителя. После этого посетители стали куда сговорчивее, и расставание с ценностями прошло без эксцессов.

Когда Король Специй выходил из зала, дорогу ему преградили двое охранников.

\- Ничему не учитесь, да? Вы — ничто перед Королем Специй!

Распылитель несколько раз пшикнул, и охранники, не успевшие прикрыть рты и носы, оказались выведены из строя.

\- Специальная приправа на случай, если мясо окажется слишком жестким! – торжествующе воскликнул злодей.

Уэсли Доддс, укрывшийся под лестницей, отработанным до автоматизма жестом натянул газовую маску. Лысеющая голова скрылась под шляпой. Из- под плаща появился пистолет с широким дулом.

В пистолете остался только один патрон.

 _Черт!_

Король Специй спускался по ступеням, немузыкально напевая какой-то мотивчик. Песочный Человек прицелился.

 _Главное, чтобы рука не дрогнула._

Пистолет беззвучно выстрелил. Короля Специй окутал желтоватый газ. Едва преступник сделал вдох, как его глаза закатились, он мешком осел на ступеньки и захрапел.

Для охранников Доддс ничего сделать не мог. Только скомандовал официантам устроить их поудобнее и вызвать «скорую». Короля Специй те же официанты на всякий случай хорошенько связали, отобрав «оружие».

Как по заказу, именно в это время подъехала первая полицейская машина. А еще через полчаса возле ресторана собралась, наверное, вся полиция города, включая комиссара.

Выслушав, как Песочный Человек дает показания, комиссар попросил его задержаться. Заняв один из пустующих отдельных кабинетов, полицейский извлек трубку, набил ее и закурил.

\- Откуда ты знал, что на месте охранников откачать не получится? – без лишних предисловий спросил он.

\- Даже специи в больших дозах могут быть опасны. У меня был случай, когда убийца использовал жгучий перец, чтобы вызвать у жертвы анафилактический шок. В тот раз врачи появились слишком поздно, чтобы что-то сделать.

\- Ясно. Слушай, как там тебя…

\- Песочный Человек.

\- Не припомню такого имени в вечерних новостях.

\- Я всегда старался держаться подальше от камер и микрофонов, комиссар.

Это было чистой правдой. Общество Справедливости всегда старалось действовать, не привлекая к себе большого внимания. Это позволило Лексу Лутор расписать Общество самыми черными красками, и ему поверили. Толпа всегда верит самому худшему, потому что судит о других по себе. Супермен мог это изменить, мог бы заставить людей прислушаться… но Супермен был мертв.

\- Мудро, мудро, - согласился комиссар. – А о противнике своем что скажешь?

\- Его зовут Король Специй, и у него склонность к плохим каламбурам? – предложил Песочный Человек. Было видно, что комиссар расспрашивает не просто так. Но Доддс устал, и ему было не до игр.

\- Мои парни уже установили, кто он. Бадди Стэндлер, комик. У него было кулинарное шоу на Шестом канале, потом там сменилось руководство, и шоу прикрыли. Правильно сделали – невозможно продержаться только на шутках про еду, и он стал повторяться. Значит, шоу прикрыли, у Стэндлера началась черная полоса. Хватался за любую работу, лишь бы было, на что оплачивать счета. Когда ему нужно было сняться в рекламном ролике в роли помидора, но в последний момент роль досталась кому-то другому... есть предел унижениям, которые может вынести один человек.

\- Звучит так, как будто вы ему сочувствуете.

\- Нет. Но его, в отличие от тебя, я хотя бы понимаю.

\- Вам трудно поверить, что кто-то может рисковать жизнью ради других, если ему за это не платят?

\- Нет. Трудно поверить, что в твоем возрасте кто-то еще может играть в ковбоев и индейцев, - комиссар довольно погладил усы. – Тебе наверняка за пятьдесят, а то и больше. Не хочешь завязать с этим?

\- «Завязать»? Можно подумать, что я алкоголик, - Доддсу все меньше нравился этот разговор.

\- Ты не алкоголик, - легко согласился комиссар. – Но ты – проблема. Попробуй посмотреть на ситуацию моими глазами. В городе пятнадцать лет все было тихо и спокойно. А потом в один и тот же день появляются сразу две проблемы - этот... Король Специй и ты. - Комиссар снова приложился к трубке. – Нет, я не думаю, что ты его соучастник. Но ты будешь притягивать всяких чокнутых, как мед – мух. И я не хочу, чтобы мой город превратился в галерею фантастических уродцев, - комиссар выпустил клуб дыма в практически лицо Песочному Человеку. - Я не могу арестовать тебя или выпроводить из города, формально ты ничего не нарушил. Но здесь не Готэм, я не Джеймс Гордон, и я обещаю, что сделаю все, чтобы максимально усложнить тебе жизнь. Попроси своих дружков из Лиги Справедливости, пусть подыщут тебе другое место. Лучше всего – в другом штате.

\- Не волнуйтесь, комиссар. Я и не собирался задерживаться в вашем гостеприимном городе.

Песочный Человек коротко кивнул полицейскому в знак того, что разговор окончен, и ушел.

Второй раз за день он чувствовал – что-то не так. И только через три квартал от ресторана понял.

 _Он сказал «дружков из ЛИГИ Справедливости?»_

* * *

 _Лица, знакомые и незнакомые, кружились перед ним в фантастическом хороводе. Бэтмен и Робин. Его отец и мать. Лекс Лутор сразу после выборов, и его речь о «начале нового века для человечества». Фрида - первая девушка, которую он поцеловал. Киборг, обуглившийся дочерна от сверхмощного электрического разряда. Лоис Лэйн, затягивающая жгут на окровавленной культе Зеленой Стрелы. Последней промелькнула – и исчезла – Хлоя Салливан._

Белые стены и потолок, ряд пустых кроватей - он был в больничной палате. Медицинский аппарат, стоявший рядом с ним, подтвердил его догадки попискиванием.

Статик изо всех сил зажмурился, потом открыл глаза. Повторив это упражнение несколько раз, он добился того, что туман, сгустившийся в его мозгу, немного рассеялся. Зато усилилась пульсирующая боль в боку. И почему-то затекли и онемели руки.

 _Вирджил Хокинс. Статик. Почему это имя кажется мне чужим?_

Он был в больничной палате. Странно. Люди Лекса Лутора не стал бы утруждаться оказанием ему медицинской помощи, а у Общества своей больницы не было уже давно. Приходилось наскоро латать друг друга в импровизированном медпункте, для которого Гамильтону отдали комнату, прежде бывшую раздевалкой.

 _Что же произошло?_

Они добыли планы… да, какие-то планы, и отправились штурмовать что-то очень хорошо охраняемое. Там его и подранили? Этого Вирджил уже не мог вспомнить.

\- Очнулись, молодой человек?

Это тонкое лицо с умными глазами, чеховской бородкой и инфракрасными очками, сдвинутыми на нос, могло принадлежать только одному человеку. Чарльзу Макнайлдеру, Полуночному Доктору, пропавшему без вести за месяц до того, как Обществу удалось добыть планы… только теперь, увидев Доктора, он вспомнил. Это были планы «Стар Лабз».

 _Но что они там забыли?_

\- Док? - с губ Статика сорвался лишь хриплый шепот. Он попробовал еще раз: - Док? Вы все-таки выбрались? Или это я умер?

\- Вы, молодой человек, были весьма к этому близки, - сказал Доктор, подойдя поближе и изучая показания прибора. – Использование метачеловеческих способностей при сильной кровопотере – верный путь в морг, - он аккуратно поправил одеяло.

Тут Статик впервые увидел, почему у него затекли руки. На руках были «браслеты». Он попытался встать, но не смог.

\- Что это значит? – спросил он Доктора, указав взглядом на скованные руки.

Макнайлдер без промедления ответил:

\- Вы появляетесь на базе, откуда ни возьмись, и первый же ваш поступок - это попытка убийства. Было бы довольно странно, если бы мы не приняли мер предосторожности.

Попытка убийства? Он пытался убить кого-то из Общества Справедливости? Нелепица какая-то! И почему Доктор говорит с ним так, словно впервые видит?

\- И вы еще можете считать, что вам повезло, молодой человек, - продолжал свою речь Доктор, осматривая Вирджила со своей обычной бесцеремонностью. - Если бы вы не были ранены, вам бы предстоял долгий разговор с мисс Лэйн. А эта юная леди не стесняется в выражении своих чувств, - он измерил Статику пульс, заглянул в глаза, посветил в них фонариком.

Еще одна сильная вспышка боли – и туман в его мозгу развеялся окончательно. Статик вспомнил, зачем они отправились в «Стар Лабз». Сфера времени!

Док не играет с ним в игры. Они просто-напросто никогда не встречались, да и не могли встречаться, если Статика еще не приняли в Общество Справедливости.

 _Я в прошлом! Невероятно! Просто потрясающе! Но если я в прошлом, и, по словам Дока, пытался кого-то убить…_

Статик готов был вцепиться себе в волосы или сгрызть подушку от досады. Значит, Хлоя Салливан ему не померещилась, это был не просто сон. А еще — он пытался убить ее и промахнулся!

 _Хлоя Салливан жива!_

\- С кем это вы разговариваете, Док?

\- Пациент очнулся, Виктор.

 _Киборг!_

\- Он что-нибудь сказал?

\- Немного. Судя по всему, он меня откуда-то знает, хотя я никогда не жаловался на память, и молодого человека со столь примечательной внешностью запомнил бы.

\- Это все? – теперь и Киборг появился в его поле зрения. Статик сглотнул, он вспомнил, каким в последний раз видел Виктора - дочерна обугленным после сверхмощного электрического разряда. Нелегко убить друга, даже если он умоляет тебя об этом в редкие моменты просветления.

\- Когда он очнулся, то решил, что я - призрак. Считал, что я или пропал без вести или погиб.

\- Интересно, - бесстрастным голосом сказал Виктор.

 _Как же заставить их понять? Как? Если бы только его руки были свободны!_

\- Я хочу знать, кто ты и как сюда попал, - впервые с начала разговора Киборг обратился к Статику напрямую. – Ты можешь рассказать все здесь и сейчас… или вынудить нас использовать нетрадиционные методы, чтобы развязать тебе язык. Док не допустит, чтобы тебе навредили физически, но это и не потребуется. Так или иначе…

Завыли сирены.

\- ТРЕВОГА! СО СТОРОНЫ ЮПИТЕРА ПОЯВИЛСЯ БОЕВОЙ ЗВЕЗДОЛЕТ! ТЯЖЕЛО ВООРУЖЕН, ИДЕНТИФИКАЦИИ НЕ ПОДДАЕТСЯ, НА ПОПЫТКИ ВСТУПИТЬ С НИМ В СВЯЗЬ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЕТ! ТРЕВОГА! ВСЕМ ЗАНЯТЬ СВОИ МЕСТА И ПРИГОТОВИТЬСЯ К ОТРАЖЕНИЮ ВОЗМОЖНОЙ АТАКИ! ВНИМАНИЕ! ЭТО НЕ УЧЕБНАЯ ТРЕВОГА!

\- Не радуйся раньше времени. Я с тобой еще не закончил, - сказал Киборг. – Я иду на мостик. Док, присмотрите за своим пациентом, - он удалился почти бегом.

\- Я бы послушал его, - сказал Макнайлдер без особого сочувствия. – Очень многие на этой базе жаждут крови, и Виктор – не исключение. Хлоя для него – как младшая сестра. Если Марсианин не вернется, он может предложить использовать «Перехватчик», чтобы выудить сведения напрямую из ваших извилин. И тут уже я окажусь в меньшинстве.

 _Что же мне делать? Что?!_

Доктор нахмурился, когда комнату сильно тряхнуло.

\- Решили играть в молчанку? Ладно, мое дело – предупредить, - он снял больничный халат и стал методично облачаться в костюм Полуночного Доктора.

 _Что делать?_


	8. Глава 7

**Глава 7.**

\- Мой роман... с Суперменом? - Лоис вытаращилась на Хлою, потом захихикала. Смех делался все громче и неестественнее, пока не перешел в рыдания.

Хлоя взглянула на нее с тревогой, потом набрала стакан воды и резко выплеснула кузине в лицо. Холодное омовение помогло — Лоис немного успокоилась, хотя ее по-прежнему колотило.

\- Между мной и Суперменом ничего нет. И никогда не было, - с нажимом добавила Лоис. - Откуда ты вообще взяла...

Хлоя напомнила:

\- Ты сама призналась, что не навестила меня из-за Супермена. Что еще я должна была подумать?

\- Конечно. И уже ждала пикантных подробностей, - Лоис всегда ненавидела, когда другие видели ее слабой. Наследие Генерала, внушавшего когда-то шестилетней девочке, что солдаты не плачут. И теперь у Хлоя видела невооруженным глазом, как Лоис ощетинивается колючей броней сарказма и злой самоиронии. - Подробностей не будет, Хло. Потому что ничего не было. Ничего, понимаешь? Я призналась ему в любви, он мне не поверил, в нескольких словах высказал, что он обо мне думает, и телепортировался, не забивая себе голову долгими прощаниями. Я была настолько этим раздавлена, что не хотела показываться тебе на глаза. Вот и все. - Лоис, не удержавшись, шмыгнула носом. - Почему я вообще вообразила, что у меня больше шансов добиться взаимности Супермена, чем у Кэт Грант?

\- Это не очень похоже на Супермена — взять и послать куда подальше, - высказалась Хлоя. «И еще меньше похоже на Кларка Кента», подумала она, благоразумно не поделившись этой мыслью с кузиной.

\- Он думает, что я по-прежнему влюблена в Оливера, - мрачно сказала Лоис. – И правильно, что он еще должен думать? Я не особенно и скрывала, что хочу отобрать Олли у Дины.

Хлоя спросила:

\- А теперь передумала?

\- Я… - Лоис, казалось, прислушалась к чему-то внутри себя, потом повторила уже тверже: - Да, Хло. Эта глава моей жизни наконец-то закончена. Нужно сказать Супермену спасибо хотя бы за это.

\- И что ты собираешься делать?

Лоис обняла себя руками:

\- Жить дальше, что же еще. Убедить Перри послать меня куда-нибудь на Ближний Восток, чтобы Дина не волновалась, что я испорчу ей свадьбу. Она, конечно, стерва высшего класса, но есть же в ней что-то, за что Олли ее любит. Может, я никогда не пыталась это «что-то» разглядеть?

\- А Супермен? – осторожно спросила Хлоя.

\- А что Супермен? Попробую реже с ним видеться. Опять же, если Перри не будет выкручивать мне руки, требуя свежих новостей о Лиге.

Хлоя предложила:

\- Если ты не знаешь, как вести с себя с Суперменом дальше, я могу устроить так, чтобы его не было на базе, когда ты решишь нас посетить.

\- Ты можешь это устроить?

\- Для моей любимой кузины? Почему бы и нет?

Лоис горячо обняла ее.

\- Хло, что бы я без тебя делала?

\- Ло, ты же меня знаешь. У меня никого ближе тебя нет. И если…

Зазвучал сигнал тревоги.

\- ТРЕВОГА! СО СТОРОНЫ ЮПИТЕРА ПОЯВИЛСЯ БОЕВОЙ ЗВЕЗДОЛЕТ!

Хлоя прослушала сообщение, прикидывая, кто сейчас на базе, и до кого можно успеть докричаться, прежде чем звездолет что-нибудь предпримет. Летающее кресло послушно подвезло ее к госпитальному терминалу, пальцы забегали по клавишам.

\- Ну что за...! Связь с Землей не работает!

\- Заблокировали? - деловито спросила Лоис.

Хлоя вздрогнула. Она так отчаянно пыталась наладить связь, что совсем забыла о другой проблеме.

\- Лоис, нужно срочно эвакуировать тебя отсюда. Телепорты они заблокировать не могли.

Лоис посмотрела на нее, как на слабоумную, и ответила:

\- Нет.

\- Ло, пожалуйста! Ты выбрала неподходящее время, чтобы охотиться за сенсациями. Тут сейчас такое может начаться...

\- При чем тут статья? Статью можно написать, когда все закончится. Но если ты думаешь, что я оставлю тебе здесь одну...

\- Ло...

\- Я же сказала — НЕТ.

Лоис упрямо выпятила подбородок и подбоченилась, в глазах — ни следа недавней слабости. Переубеждать Лоис, когда она в таком состоянии, бессмысленно.

\- Ну что, Хло, покажешь мне, где у вас арсенал, или мне придется отыскивать его самостоятельно?

Станцию тряхнуло, и Лоис пришлось ухватиться за первую попавшуюся койку, чтобы не упасть. Но она тут же выпрямилась, глядя на Хлою с опасным огоньком в глазах.

\- Ну?

\- За мной, - вздохнула Хлоя. У нее были очень дурные предчувствия.

* * *

Пока они шли к Арсеналу, станцию стало трясти все чаще и чаще. Лоис, которой стоило большого труда сохранять равновесие и не разбить физиономию о переборки, даже немного позавидовала Хлое, невозмутимо скользившей в своем кресле в полутора метрах над полом.

Еще одна встряска, самая сильная из тех, что были до этого – и все затихло.

\- Мы отбились?

\- Нет, - отрезала Лоис. – Они с нами состыковались. Быстрее, Хло! Если плохие парни решили взять нас на абордаж, без оружия не обойтись!

\- Спокойнее, Ло. Мы уже рядом.

Поколдовав над массивной дверью, пройдя энное количество степеней защиты, Хлоя вплыла в Арсенал. Лоис, последовавшая за ней, не могла не удержаться от восхищенного возгласа.

Арсенал Лиги Справедливости превратил бы в соляной столп любителя фантастики, а любого торговца оружием заставил бы удавиться от зависти. Здесь хранились трофеи, отобранные у суперзлодеев, слишком ценные, чтобы просто их уничтожить, и слишком опасные, чтобы доверить их спецслужбам или военным. Многочисленные сувениры, оставшиеся после миссий в космосе. И разработки тех героев, кто не мог полагаться на суперсилы.

Кое-что из этой коллекции на неискушенный взгляд Лоис вообще не было оружием. Пирамидка из разноцветных шариков? Что-то, больше всего похожее на стеклянный цветок? Статуэтка демона, вооруженного двумя мечами? Хотелось спросить, как блондинке из анекдота, впервые попавшей на охоту, «и на что тут нажимать?»

\- Ты как ребенок в магазине игрушек, - глаза Хлои смеялись. – Помочь тебе выбрать что-нибудь?

\- Я сама!

Склонив голову, Лоис изучила замораживающую пушку Мистера Фриза, но потом сообразила, что здесь нет соответствующего костюмчика. Массивный обоюдоострый топор оказался совершенно неподъемным – наверное, что-то из магических штучек, оставшихся от Дианы. Боевые доспехи «Луторкорп» были в полуразобранном состоянии, так что шансы Лоис поиграть в Тони Старка снизились до нуля. А силовой расщепитель действовал только против суперлюдей.

\- Лоис, ты же не хочешь пропустить все самое интересное?

\- Иду, иду!

Лоис надела на спину реактивный ранец, прихватив для комплекта дыхательную маску. Потом выбрала из коллекции простое в использовании, но эффективное оружие – армган с режимами «пулемет», «огнемет» и «ракетница».

\- Ну что, похожа я на Робокопа? – бодро спросила Лоис кузину, когда армган оказался у нее на руке.

\- Ты похожа на Лоис Лэйн, решившую поиграть в войну, - ответила Хлоя.

\- А себе ты ничего не подберешь?

\- Все свое ношу с собой, - Хлоя похлопала по подлокотнику кресла. – Того, что Киборг сюда вмонтировал, хватит, чтобы остановить взвод десанта.

\- Тогда…

\- Нам здесь больше делать нечего, - закончила Хлоя.

Выбравшись из Арсенала, она потратила еще немного времени на то, чтобы тщательно запереть дверь. Лоис наблюдала за ее манипуляциями, в нетерпении постукивая каблуком.

ВНИМАНИЕ! НАБЛЮДАЕТСЯ СКОПЛЕНИЕ КРУПНЫХ СИЛ ПРОТИВНИКА НА НИЖНИХ УРОВНЯХ! ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ПОДКРЕПЛЕНИЕ! ВНИМАНИЕ, ТРЕБУЕТСЯ СРОЧНОЕ ПОДКРЕПЛЕНИЕ!

Лоис искоса взглянула на Хлою. Та, кажется, волновалась, что она рванется со всех ног на нижние уровни, чтобы пострелять там в свое удовольствие. Причем Лоис прекрасно отдавала себе отчет, что так бы она и поступила… но только не сейчас. Она уже обещала позаботиться о Хлое, и отступлении от этого плана быть не может.

\- Продвигаемся к лифту, а оттуда – к мостику, Хло. Я первая, ты меня прикрываешь. Пошли!

Три металлических человекоподобных фигуры преградили им путь, когда кузины почти добрались до лифта. Лоис хлестнула по ним пулеметной очередью из армгана, давая Хлое укрыться за углом, потом перекатилась в сторону, еще раз выстрелила, спряталась за переборкой, переждала ответный огонь, и только потом осторожно выглянула, чтобы оценить, причинила ли ее атака хоть какой-то ущерб.

Металлические фигуры стояли, как каменные, пули наделали вмятин в их броне, этим все и ограничилось.

\- Это будет сложнее, чем я думала, - констатировала Лоис, меняя боевой режим армгана с «пулемета» на «ракетницу». Задержала дыхание, мысленно сосчитала до пятидесяти, и, выглянув из-за переборки, угостила «гостя», что был к ней ближе всего, мини-ракетой.

До нее докатилась взрывная волна, взъерошила волосы. В нос забилась пыль, и Лоис отчаянно захотелось чихать. Она самым неженственным образом прикрыла рот и нос рукой. Подавив чих, она снова выглянула.

Двое оставшихся «гостей» направили оружие прямо на нее.

\- Вот же…! – Лоис выругалась по-русски, поняв, что забыла перезарядить армган.

 _Супермен, тебе самое время появиться!_

Супермена не было.

Оружие «гостей» засветилось синим светом, готовясь к выстрелу.

* * *

Хлоя отчаянно выкрикнула:

\- Ложись!

Лоис едва успела броситься на пол, как над ее головой забушевал поток яростного пламени. Огненный шторм длился недолго, но когда он закончился, от андроидов остались только оплавленные ноги.

Хлоя убрала трясущиеся руки с гашеток.

\- Неплохо для калеки? - ее губы дрожали, улыбка получилась кривой. Всего лишь доли секунды отделяли ее кузину от верной смерти.

 _Интересно, а сама Лоис это поняла?_

\- Неплохо, - неугомонная журналистка уже встала, отряхнула коленки и теперь рассматривала останки роботов. - Даже лучше, чем неплохо. – И добавила, проведя рукой по волосам: - А прическу ты мне все-таки подпалила.

\- Это все, о чем ты можешь сейчас думать?

\- А о чем еще? - Лоис деловито перезарядила армган. – О том, сколько этих оловянных солдатиков сейчас шатается по базе? Ну так это всего лишь роботы, а не Чужие и не Хищники. Лига Справедливости каждый день сражается с роботами, вы должны были набить на этом руку, разве нет?

\- «Всего лишь роботы» тебя чуть не убили!

\- Но не убили же! Хло, у нас сейчас нет времени, чтобы биться в истерике. Я с удовольствием поплачусь тебе в жилетку, но потом, договорились?

Хлоя кивнула головой, не соглашаясь, а просто в который раз смиряясь с тем, что ее кузина неисправима.

\- Нужно добраться до мостика, - предложила она. - Я уверена, что там найдется еще кто-нибудь из парней в масках. Даже если они знают столько же, сколько мы...

Станцию снова сильно тряхнуло. Погас свет.

Хлоя на ощупь ткнула в кнопку «свет», но прожектор, вмонтированный в кресло, не слишком исправил положение. Сзади к ним с Лоис могло бы подкрасться стадо слонов, и они ничего бы не увидели.

\- Да, без света как-то тяжко, - констатировала Лоис. - Займем круговую оборону, пока его не включат?

\- Посреди коридора? И на сколько, ты думаешь, нас хватит? Лоис, ты — не Леонид, я тем более на триста спартанцев не потяну! У меня был только один заряд «Сверхновой».

\- Тогда возвращаемся к твоему плану «А». Добираемся до мостика, а там разберемся.

Загорелось тусклое аварийное освещение.

\- ВНИМАНИЕ! ВСЕ, СПОСОБНЫЕ ДЕРЖАТЬ ОРУЖИЕ — СОБРАТЬСЯ НА МОСТИКЕ! ВНИМАНИЕ! ВСЕ, СПОСОБНЫЕ ДЕРЖАТЬ ОРУЖИЕ...

\- Хорошие мысли приходят в умные головы одновременно, - резюмировала Лоис.

На пути к мостику им встретилось еще два робота. Одного подорвала Лоис, потратив мини-ракету. Другой был остановлен метким выстрелом из «Громовержца» Хлои.

\- Неплохое оружие.

\- Жаль только, что перезаряжается долго. Недостаток конструкции.

Еще один робот беспомощно валялся возле лифта. Кто-то лишил его головы, обеих рук и одной ноги. Хлоя, подплыв поближе, оценила нанесенный роботу ущерб и сказала кузине:

\- Металлические когти. Бронзовый Тигр постарался.

\- Кун-фу против роботов? Век живи, век учись.

Хлоя не ошиблась – супергерои на мостике были. Киборг, мигом вскинувший звуковую пушку, услышав шаги. Увидев, что это всего лишь Хлоя и Лоис, он ничего не сказал, и только его губы растянулись в грустной улыбке Железного Дровосека. Полуночный Доктор, сменивший медицинский халата на костюм, что-то оживленно втолковывал Рыцарю. Бронзовый Тигр медитировал в позе лотоса, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

\- Я рад, что вы уцелели, юная леди, - сказал он Лоис. Повернувшись к остальным героям, он кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Больше нам ждать нельзя. Телепортерам сейчас доверять нельзя – недостаточно энергии. Так что отступать некуда и помощь не придет. Рассчитывайте только на себя - персонал базы нейтрализован. Нужно отбить базу, пока это еще возможно. Пока что мы сталкивались с небольшими группами этих роботов, но на нижних уровнях нас ждет целая армия. Поэтому идем все вместе. Уничтожим роботов, приведем в порядок энергоснабжение, и вызовем помощь, чтобы разобраться с этим кораблем. Все понятно? Вопросы есть?

Вопросов не было. Только Рыцарь осторожно попытался намекнуть, что Хлое вряд ли стоит участвовать в бою «в ее состоянии».

\- Приди в себя, Ланселот, сейчас не Средние века! - отрезала Лоис. - Хлоя была в Лиге дольше, чем Бэтмен, Чудо-Женщина и Зеленый Фонарь вместе взятые! А пока мы добирались до мостика, она уничтожила три жестянки, на одну больше, чем я. Когда ты пытаешься защищать тех, кто может за себя постоять, и получше твоего, это попахивает оскорблением!

\- Все в порядке, Ло, я думаю, что он тебя понял! - сказала ей Оракул с улыбкой. Забрало шлема Рыцаря было опущено, но Хлоя была уверена, что он покраснел, как помидор. – Инцидент исчерпан, а теперь давайте вернем себе наш дом!

Лоис проверила армган, Бронзовый Тигр проделал пару упражнений, разогревая мышцы рук и плеч, Полуночный Доктор перехватил посох поудобнее. Лига Справедливости была готова отправиться на нижние уровни. Шестеро против армии – это не слишком оптимистично выглядело.

Но супергерои давно привыкли к такому соотношению сил, и проигрывать сражение не собирались.

* * *

Виктор Стоун возглавил атаку. Он шел вперед, как Робокоп или Терминатор, ощетинившись встроенным оружием, принимая лучевые удары на титановые плечи. Функция авторемонта исправно работала, минимизируя ущерб.

Рыцарь обрабатывал одного робота за другим, сменив меч на тяжелую шоковую булаву. Парализовывал их электрошоком, разбивал конечности и раскалывал вдребезги металлические головы. И каждый раз, когда падал поверженный робот, звучал древний боевой клич Шилдрейков. Механический «сокол» вносил в битву свою лепту, его встроенное оружие, не причиняя особого вреда, отвлекало роботов от Рыцаря.

Бронзовый Тигр уподобился своему тотемному предку. Когти из инопланетного металла – когда-то Бен Тернер убил двоих, чтобы заполучить этот металл – работали без устали; ярость Тигра была так сильна, что даже механические солдаты, казалось, отшатывались от него.

Полуночный Доктор старался не отставать от молодежи. Он экономно двигался и с хирургической точностью наносил посохом удары, безошибочно находя суставы роботов. Короткие выбросы «заморозки» лишали роботов подвижности, позволяя другим героям сделать свою работу.

Лоис не опускала армган. У нее давно кончились ракеты, но удары из огнемета ослепляли роботов, а пулеметные очереди, хотя и не могли остановить роботов, отвлекали и сбивали прицел. Давным-давно сержант в Форте Райан сказал ей: «Если ты можешь заставить врага смотреть в нужную тебе сторону, считай, ты уже наполовину выиграл».

Хлоя наблюдала за сражением, оставаясь в арьергарде, нанося одиночные, но эффективные удары, когда это было возможно. Пальцы, сжавшиеся на гашетках, побелели от напряжения – «Громовержец» перезаряжался медленно, слишком медленно. Окажись она в первом ряду, не прикрывай ее другие герои – сколько бы ей удалось протянуть?

\- Вик? Что там показывают твои сканеры? – спросила она через интерком, дождавшись подходящего момента (Киборг только что швырнул обезглавленного робота на трех его собратьев, обеспечив остальным передышку).

\- Мы их здорово потрепали, но не спеши откупоривать шампанское – за телепортеры еще придется повоевать. Большая часть этих железных клоунов собралась там.

Значит, поняла Хлоя, тот, кто послал роботов, не был полным идиотом. Окажись на станции хотя бы половина Лиги Справедливости, рободесант бы в считанные минуты разобрали на винтики, как в Лос-Анжелесе.

 _Странно, что Зеленого Фонаря не видно и не слышно_ , пришло ей в голову _. Он ведь был на станции, когда тут появилась Лоис. Что же могло произойти?_

\- Сообщи мне, если что-то изменится, - попросила Хлоя, поразив разрядом молнии робота, который целился в Полуночного Доктора.

\- Договорились, - удар звуковой пушки Киборга свалил сразу двоих.

\- Не отвлекайтесь! – велел Полуночный Доктор.

Вспышка пламени из армгана Лоис ударила в «лицо» робота, выцеливавшего Хлою. Доктор парализовал роботу колени, а Бронзовый Тигр нанес удар в прыжке, заставив стальную голову слететь с плеч. Другой робот успел выстрелить в Хлою, но Рыцарь закрыл ее своим щитом.

\- У меня кончились патроны! – крикнула Лоис, взглянув на световое табло армгана.

Виктор отстегнул от пояса футляр с мини-гранатами и без слов протянул его журналистке.

Герои уже почти подошли к телепортерам, когда возникла заминка. Роботы, что охраняли проходы на Землю, были выше, массивнее и лучше вооружены. Они открыли такой яростный огонь, что Лиге пришлось попрятаться в боковых коридорах.

\- Меняем план, Вик? – передала Хлоя.

\- Не хотел тебя беспокоить, но у меня низкий уровень энергии. Или мне придется идти врукопашную, или я выстрелю пару раз и застыну на месте, - пришел ответ киборга.

\- Мою птичку подбили, - сообщил Рыцарь. – А вплотную к ним не подойти – весь коридор простреливается. Такого не выдержит даже моя броня.

\- Может быть, Лоис…

\- Я уже истратила все гранаты. Извини, Виктор.

\- Подождите. Мои сканеры показывают… что это, какая-то аномалия? - тяжелые шаги, раздавшиеся у них за спиной, заставили героев обернуться.

\- О боже… - Хлоя не знала, кто это сказал. Может быть, она сама.

Многоногий и многорукий исполин с несколькими головами занял своей тушей весь коридор. Его многослойная броня была оплавлена, конечности покорежены, и Хлоя сразу поняла, что это. Какая-то неведомая сила создала этого гиганта, соединив останки побежденных роботов.

Они были зажаты между двух огней. И чтобы помочь героям понять эту простую мысль, двери и справа и слева с грохотом закрылись, отрезав Лиге пути к бегству.


	9. Глава 8

**Глава 8.**

У старого особняка была мрачная репутация. Построил его в 50-х Джефф Риган, эксцентричный богач, мечтавший создать в Готэме собственную киностудию. Дом едва-едва успели построить, как он разорился. Пока шли судебные битвы за наследство застрелившегося Ригана, дом облюбовали бродячие кошки и бездомные. Новый владелец попытался превратить особняк в отель, но незадолго до открытия подрядчик сбежал, присвоив часть денег, а в номере для новобрачных нашли пару влюбленных, которые решили романтически уйти из жизни, отравившись. Отель так и не открыли; ходили слухи, что подрядчика нашли убитым где-то в Аргентине, но денег при нем не было. Поползли слухи, сын несостоявшегося владельца отеля поспешил сбыть с рук столь злополучную недвижимость. Потом были попытки устроить в здании школу и лечебницу для бедных – такие же безуспешные и трагические. И теперь даже бездомные Готэма оставили проклятый дом в покое, предпочитая ночевать в переулках и под мостами.

Но именно здесь Селина Кайл назначила встречу с Рупертом Торном.

Нелегко оставаться на плаву в Готэме, где безумцы играют в дьявольские игры, а лунатик в костюме летучей мыши изображает из себя полицейского. Руперту Торну пришлось научиться лавировать, тратить огромные суммы на подмазку нужных людей и заключать союзы с теми, кого, будь его воля, Торн на пушечный выстрел к себе бы не подпустил.

Освальд Кобблпот был меньшим из зол. Этому длинноносому толстяку, не расстающемуся с зонтиком даже в жару, нравилось играть роль респектабельного бизнесмена не меньше, чем самому Торну. Имидж не раз позволял Кобблпоту добиваться оправдательных приговоров.

Другое дело – Бэйн. Титан в маске, рядом с которым его охранники казались карликами, был как раз из той категории обитателей Готэма, с которой Руперт Торн предпочитал вообще не встречаться. До какой степени яд, что тек по жилам Бэйна, пропитал его мозги? Осталось ли в этом монстре хоть что-то человеческое? И не наделает ли бед его безграничная ненависть к Летучей Мыши?

Торн знал, что вздохнет с облегчением, только когда последняя партия груза уйдет в Каснию, он получит свою долю прибыли и сможет распрощаться с сомнительными союзниками. Какой бы многообещающей не казалась торговля оружием, он знал, что рано или поздно денежный ручеек иссякнет. Или в Каснии в очередной раз начнутся мирные переговоры, или Джим Гордон что-то пронюхает, или вмешается Летучая Мышь. На этот случай Торн уже заготовил несколько прибыльных схем.

Сегодняшняя встреча с Селиной Кайл должна была принести ему дополнительный источник дохода. Но женщина держалась вызывающе, словно не замечала туч, сгустившихся над ее головой. Это не могло не показаться Торну странным. В глупости ее до сих пор никто не обвинял. С другой стороны, кто назначает встречу в заброшенном особняке, где можно упрятать целую армию, и приходит всего с двумя телохранителями?

\- Вы понимаете, Руперт, что понятие «сделка» подразумевает получение прибыли обеими сторонами? А ваши, с позволение сказать, условия… - Селина подавила зевок. - Когда я решу заняться благотворительностью, я дам вам знать.

Какая наглость! Торн был сыт по горло высокомерием Бэйна, и будь он проклят, если позволит этой выскочке обращаться с ним так же! Его дед за такое отправлял поплавать в тазу с цементом!

\- С чего ТЫ взяла, что у ТЕБЯ есть выбор? – Торн отбросил попытки казаться вежливым.

Один из телохранителей Селины, черноволосый верзила в зеркальных очках, услужливо пояснил:

\- Мисс Кайл, он говорит о своих людях, которые расположились в особняке в нарушение договоренности.

\- Ах, вот оно что! Предсказуемо, Руперт, очень предсказуемо! Все эти гангстерские штучки в стиле сороковых – Боже мой, Руперт, неужели Пингвин не мог посоветовать вам что-нибудь другое?

«Откуда она знает про Пингвина?»

\- Хотя, - Селина Кайл не пыталась скрыть насмешку и вызов, - Освальд посоветовал бы вообще со мной не связываться. Он бы предупредил, что я готова к любой попытке свести разговор к банальному принуждению.

\- Я все же рискну, - сухо сказал Торн. – Я не верю в мифическую армию суперлюдей, которая якобы на тебя работает. – Из коридора за спиной седовласого мафиози показалось четверо громил, вооруженных автоматами. – Скажешь еще что-нибудь остроумное или посоветуешь своим красавчикам не делать глупостей?

Блондин-охранник кашлянул, демонстративно держа руки подальше от кобуры:

\- Если вы позволите, мисс Кайл… "ГАРРИ И МАРВ"!

Стоило блондинчику выкрикнуть эти слова, как сверху беззвучно упала бетонная плита, намертво отгородив Селину от Торна.

А еще через мгновение старый особняк содрогнулся, как живой.

* * *

\- Прошу, - охранник-блондин, избавившийся от зеркальных очков и фальшивой бородки, распахнул перед Селиной дверь в аппаратную.

\- Спасибо, Оливер, - Селина опустилась в вертящееся кресло перед компьютером с грацией, достойной хищных кошек, которых она так любила. – Ты уверен, что стоило использовать в качестве пароля имена грабителей из «Один дома»? Не хочу, чтобы они догадались раньше времени.

\- Руперт Торн и его шестерки? – Оливер пробежался по клавиатуре, включая мониторы. – Я бы забеспокоился, будь на его месте Пингвин или Король Часов, но Торн… О-о, вы только посмотрите на это!

Седовласый гангстер размахивал руками, отдавая приказы громилам, сбежавшимся на шум. Похоже, что исчезновение Селины Кайл прямо из-под носа совершенно вывело Торна из себя.

\- А он ценит меня выше, чем я полагала, - заметила Селина. – Думала, что он притащит с собой десятка два. А здесь как минимум вдвое больше.

Охранники Торна довольно быстро сориентировались. Разделившись на пары и тройки, ощетинившись автоматами, они стали обыскивать дом с тщательностью служебных собак. Но особняк уже не был грудой мертвого камня.

Сразу двое головорезов провалились в люк, открывшийся в полу, не успев даже крикнуть.

\- Начало положено, - по-волчьи усмехнулся Оливер.

Еще один бандит повернул дверную ручку – и схлопотал мощный разряд тока, отправивший его в нокаут. Его напарник от неожиданности отскочил назад, прижавшись к стене, и задел нажимную плиту. И тут же его накрыла стальная сеть. Он ухитрился достать нож, но сверхпрочный металл, из которого была изготовлена сетка, не поддался.

\- Это все вы с Кэлом устроили?

\- Нет, большая часть ловушек здесь осталась со времен Джокера. Мы их только отреставрировали, ну и убрали самые опасные, - ответил Оливер, - ну, и не удержались добавить кое-что от себя, - миллиардер указал на монитор в нижнем правом углу, где виднелся бандит, попавший в глупейшее положение. Он был подвешен вниз головой, извивался, как червяк на крючке и никак не мог освободиться. – Вот это – моих рук дело. Ему еще повезло. У Джокера здесь были отравленные шипы.

Гангстеры, напуганные судьбой своих товарищей, стали бестолково палить во все стороны. Стены старого особняка украсились свежими дырками от пуль. Нелепая и бессмысленная попытка. Не было врагов из плоти и крови, которым могли бы достаться эти пули. Только безмолвный и пустой дом, который небрежно расправлялся с непрошеными пришельцами.

\- Больше не жалеешь, что выбрался в Готэм? – промурлыкала Селина. – Тебе ведь нравится эта игра?

\- Мне бы она понравилась больше, будь здесь Дина.

\- Боишься, что я стану покушаться на твой статус почти женатого мужчины? – лукаво предположила Селина. - И совершенно напрасно. Из вас двоих мне куда интереснее Кэл, но у него сердце уже занято.

Оливер хотел отбросить словесные игры и напрямую спросить у Селины, откуда она так хорошо знает Кларка, когда изображение на центральном мониторе сменилось. Торн, окруженный сильно поредевшим воинством, решил покинуть чересчур опасный дом.

«Возвращается по собственным следам», подумал Оливер. «Грубейшая ошибка. Даже начинающий следопыт не совершил бы такого промаха».

Торн, чувствуя, как смыкается незримая удавка, мчался по коридорам со скоростью, совершенно немыслимой для человека его возраста и комплекции. Ловушки особняка срабатывали одна за другой, но задерживаться, чтобы помочь своим людям, он не стал.

\- Переключитесь на наружные камеры, - посоветовал Оливер, выскальзывая из аппаратной.

Когда Торн выбрался из особняка, с ним остался только один телохранитель. Престарелый мафиози втиснулся на заднее сиденье своего лимузина, мечтая только об одном – оказаться на другом конце Готэма. Телохранитель, поневоле ставший шофером, завел мотор, но выбраться за ворота особняка он не успел. Оливер Куинн открыл стрельбу по колесам. Машина завиляла и воткнулась в дерево.

Когда телохранитель с «береттой» наготове выскочил из машины, Оливер уже растворился среди неухоженных деревьев. Будь он Зеленой Стрелой, он мог бы использовать стрелу с усыпляющим газом или стрелу-сеть. Но пистолета со спецпулями у него не было, а против идеи вывести охранника из строя, просто его ранив, восставали супергеройские инстинкты.

Рядом с Оливером материализовался Кларк.

\- Нужна помощь? – шепнул он.

\- Нет! – улучив момент, Оливер выстрелил, выбив «беретту» у остолбеневшего телохранителя, потом перехватил пистолет рукояткой вперед и метнул, как бумеранг. – У меня все. Как у тебя дела?

\- Помог четверым попасть в ловушки, еще один почти выбрался. Я тебе говорил, что в кольцевом коридоре нужно было ставить двойную ловушку, а ты?..

\- Ты сделал паролем включения защитного периметра имя главного героя «Один дома», и еще имеешь наглость критиковать меня?

Кларк пожал плечами:

\- Я был уверен, что им эту шутку не понять. И оказался прав, - он перевел взгляд на лимузин. – Сам пойдешь потрошить Торна или поручишь это мне?

\- Валяй, «Кэл». Так уж и быть, Торна я тебе уступаю.

Приблизившись к лимузину, в котором наглухо заперся Торн, Кларк подождал, пока гангстер его хорошенько рассмотрит, плавно отвел руку назад, изображая полную сосредоточенность – и резко ударил. По бронированному стеклу разбежалась сеть мелких трещин. Торн вжался спиной в противоположную дверь. Еще один удар – и осколки стекла посыпались внутрь салона.

\- Поговорим, мистер Торн? – с убийственной вежливостью спросил Кларк.

* * *

Работа на складе шла полным ходом. Контейнеры с оружием уже были запечатаны. Оставалось только нанести на них маркировку, и с рассветом груз «гуманитарной помощи» покинет в Готэм, а гражданская война в Каснии, немного приутихшая после объявленного ООН эмбарго, разгорится с новой силой.

Но, разумеется, тех, кто стоял на смотровой площадке, каснийский кризис волновал исключительно с денежной точки зрения.

\- Мне не нравится, что он опаздывает, - в голосе Бэйна слышался отчетливый испанский акцент.

\- Друг мой, насколько я помню, вы были не в восторге от Торна с самого начала, - дипломатично указал Освальд Кобблпот, поправляя монокль. – И я прекрасно понимаю, почему. Торн чересчур высокого мнения о себе, он с трудом воспринимает новые идеи, а суперзлодеев – и это его собственные слова – считает «уродливым наростом на теле Готэма».

\- Уродливым? Я бы посмотрел, как _сеньор_ Торн повторит мне это в лицо, - Бэйн скрестил огромные руки на груди и выпрямился во весь рост. Он возвышался над Пингвином и его личной телохранительницей Рэйвен, как уродливая карикатура на бодибилдера.

\- Да-да, интересное было бы зрелище, - легко согласился Пингвин, склонив голову по-птичьи. – И все же, _сеньор_ Бэйн, я попросил бы временно воздержаться от необратимых поступков по отношению к Руперту Торну. Он нам пока что нужен. Пока что, - жест пухлой руки, сжимавшей зонтик, подчеркнул последние слова Пингвина.

Бэйн оскалил желтые зубы в подобии улыбки, став еще страшнее:

\- Мне нравится ваш подход, сеньор Пингвин. Что собираетесь делать со своей долей?

\- О, никаких секретов! Займусь недвижимостью.

\- В Каснии?

\- Конечно, нет! - Пингвин от души посмеялся над этой нелепой идеей. – Никаких зон боевых действий! Только старушка Европа! Миллиардов на этом не сделаешь, но я всегда предпочитал умеренный, но стабильный доход. Ну а вы, друг мой?

\- Мне пора вернуться на родину, сеньор, Пингвин. В Готэме для меня слишком тесно.

\- Любопытно, - Пингвин потер кончик длинного носа. – Но я не могу понять, что великому Бэйну делать на Санта-Приске? В Готэме может быть тесно, но на этом вашем островке, если я только не совсем забыл уроки географии, и вовсе развернуться негде.

\- Если только не стать президентом. – Пингвин, услышав это, чуть не разбил вдребезги монокль. - Устроить революцию, стать президентом и тут же объявить курс на построение демократического государства. Ваши политики, стоит им услышать слово «демократия», сразу глупеют.

\- А Лига? Я сомневаюсь, что их проймешь демократической риторикой.

\- Я уже все продумал. Часть денег пущу на пиар-компанию. Пускай мир видит во мне жертву бесчеловечного эксперимента, борца против наркодельцов и коррумпированного правительства. Самое смешное, что это будет правдой. На Санта-Приске всем заправляют наркокартели, а пять президентов подряд были ходячими недоразумениями, которые и галстук бы не посмели завязать без команды. Я скажу, мне нужны были деньги на революцию, что я давно бы освободил свою родину, если бы Бэтмен не путался у меня под ногами. И Лига не посмеет вмешаться.

План Бэйна был на грани фантастики, если бы островная республика Санта-Приска последние сорок лет не была бельмом на глазу у Штатов. Остров умудрялся поставлять на мировой рынок больше наркотиков, чем Афганистан и Колумбия вместе взятые. А попытки посадить проамериканское правительство всегда заканчивались удручающе одинаково – новый президент в кресле долго не засиживался. Он тонул в ванной или травился грибами за ужином.

Пингвин не взялся бы предсказать, чем закончится попытка переворота. Если наркобароны продержались у власти так долго, свергнуть их окажется не так легко, как кажется Бэйну. Но в одном его бизнес-партнер был прав на сто пять процентов - Лига Справедливости побоится снова лезть в политику. Глупейшая история с каснийской принцессой Одри и ее женихом-суперзлодеем после «деликатного» вмешательства Лиги закончилась гражданской войной, и это вызвало мощнейшую волну критики. Бэйн не мог бы выбрать лучшего времени, чтобы выступить в открытую.

\- И вы рассказываете об этом мне потому…?

\- Разве не ясно? Президент должен всячески заботиться о развитии внешней торговли. Так что не торопитесь вкладывать свою долю в недвижимость, сеньор Пингвин, она вам еще может пригодиться.

Дорис, сестра-близнец Рэйвен, взбежала на смотровую площадку, размахивая миниатюрным радиоприемником на ремешке.

\- Торна только что арестовали! – поблескивая глазами, выпалила она.

Пингвин моргнул, Бэйн прорычал что-то нелицеприятное в адрес Бэтмена.

Дорис замотала головой и повернула ручку громкости приемника.

\- …хотя мисс Кайл сопровождали лишь двое телохранителей, осуществить похищение Боссу Торну не удалось. Более того, он сам оказался схвачен при попытке к бегству сбежать. Подробности дела скрываются в интересах следствия, могу сообщить лишь, что жизнь и здоровье Селины Кайл вне опасности. Это был Джек Райдер, и я веду репортаж из…

\- Кретин безмозглый! – взорвался Пингвин. Он яростно хлестнул стальным лезвием, встроенным в зонтик, по приемнику, и тот, жалобно взвизгнув, замолчал навсегда. – Напасть на Селину Кайл! О чем он думал? – Сделав глубокий вдох, потом еще один, чтобы справиться с душившим его гневом, он обратился к Бэйну: - Придется сворачивать операцию раньше времени. Когда Торн поймет, что в этот раз ему не откупиться, он запоет, как соловей. У этого старого бандита отсутствует чувство лояльности. Мне не нужна камера в Аркхэме с именной табличкой. – Кобблпот велел одной из близняшек:

\- Дорис, поторопи этих имбецилов, пускай грузят все, как есть, у нас нет времени играть в гуманитарную помощь!

\- ТОРОПИТЬСЯ УЖЕ НЕКУДА, ПИНГВИН, – глубокий голос, который немедленно узнали оба злодея, принадлежал Темному Рыцарю.

* * *

Выстрел Пингвина пришелся в пустоту — Бэтмен уже проделал свой излюбленный трюк с исчезновением.

«Где только Торн набрал эту шваль?» раздосадовано подумал Кобблпот. «Какой-то остолоп выкрикнул «Бэтмен!», и склад тут же превращается в горящий муравейник!»

Пингвин был не вполне справедлив – к ним в гости пожаловал не только Бэтмен, он прихватил с собой все семейство. Пингвин, хорошо видевший в темноте, смог разглядеть в полутьме склада черно-синие цвета Найтвинга, темно-серый костюм Бэтгерл. Потом увидел Робина... и еще одного (!) Робина. Точнее сказать, «еще одну» - темно-красный костюм скорее подчеркивал, чем скрывал ее формы.

При стольких незваных гостях можно было уже не уповать на численное преимущество. Когда в воздухе засвистели бэтаранги, а дуболомы Торна стали падать, как кегли, Освальд Кобблпот понял, что пора было осуществить маневр, который в военной науке деликатно называли «отход на заранее заготовленные позиции».

Бэйн, кажется, так не считал.

\- Лично оторву голову каждому, кто побежит! - прорычал он. Его мускулы напряглись до предела, когда Бэйн поднял над головой толстую стальную балку и швырнул ее в Найтвинга. Никто не сказал бы в точности, попал он или бладхэвенский герой успел отскочить, но демонстрация силы сработала - даже те бандиты, что порывались бежать, пришли в себя. Они организовали неровную линию обороны, отстреливаясь от Бэтклана с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. У Пингвина мурашки по спине побежали, когда он наглядно представил, что может натворить шальная пуля, попавшая в контейнер с батареями для плазменных ружей.

\- Нам пора! - крикнул он Бэйну. - Пускай они подавятся этим грузом!

\- Нет! - глаза гиганта светились бешеным весельем.

«Это будет труднее, чем я надеялся», подумал Кобблпот.

Он обратился к великану в маске:

\- Сеньор Бэйн, я ничуть не сомневаюсь в вашей способности справиться с одной летучей мышью, но с целой стаей не совладать даже вам!

\- Я НЕ СТАНУ убегать!

\- Кто говорит о бегстве? Это всего лишь отступление. А с Бэтменом вы расквитаетесь потом, когда он останется один, а у вас, как у президента Санта-Приски, будет дипломатическая неприкосновенность.

Упоминание о будущем президентстве стало решающим. Бэйн был упрям и горд, но далеко не глуп. Он не стал до последнего настаивать на своем, исключительно ради шанса скрестить метафорические шпаги с Бэтменом.

\- Один на один? Ха, я говорил, что мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, сеньор Пингвин? Показывайте дорогу.

На складе продолжалась пальба под аккомпанемент бэтарангов и дымовых бомб, Дорис и Рэйвен уже сцепились с Бэтгерл и девушкой в костюме Робина, а Пингвин с Бэйном, воспользовавшись суматохой, выскользнули через потайную дверь в проулок за складами.

Но, выскочив в проулок следом за своим массивным спутником, Пингвин обнаружил, что и здесь их ждали.

* * *

\- Что, толстяк, патроны кончились? – выглянул из укрытия Оливер. Он не видел Кларка с тех пор, как Бэйн, разогнавшись, пробил стену соседнего склада, а Кларк последовал за ним, оставив Оливера наедине с Пингвином.

\- Подойди поближе, блондинчик, и я разрежу тебя на куски! – пропыхтел Кобблпот. Он нажал кнопку на рукоятке зонтика, освобождая спрятанное лезвие.

\- Хорошо, - покладисто ответил Оливер.

Пингвин рубанул, стоило Оливеру оказаться в пределах досягаемости. Оливер развел руки в стороны, и клинок остановился, ударившись обо что-то невидимое. Круговое движение правой рукой – и тонкая цепочка, которую Пингвин сначала не заметил, обматывается вокруг зонта. Резкий рывок на себя и вниз – и зонт-клинок застрял, исключительно удачно попав в трещину в асфальте.

\- Будь ты проклят!

\- Пингвин, - засмеялся Оливер, - во всех ваших проблемах виноват Босс Торн. Адресуйте свои проклятия ему!

Освальд Кобблпот пытаясь выдернуть застрявшее в асфальте оружие, побагровев от натуги, осознавая, как нелепо он выглядит. Оливер решил немного помочь Пингвину, и нанес молниеносный удар каблуком в плоскую сторону клинка-зонтика, сломав его. Цепочка исчезла в рукаве, а Оливер, отступив на шаг, сделал приглашающий жест. Он легко отвел удар в сторону, когда Пингвин замахнулся бесполезным зонтиком, ударил по ногам, а когда Пингвин, пропустил его мимо себя и нанес завершающий удар по затылку. Освальд Кобблпот живописно распластался на земле. Оливер не удержался от улыбки, увидев, что Пингвин, даже потеряв сознание, не расстался с зонтом.

 _Интересно, как там справляется Кларк?_

Кларк справлялся на «отлично». Он не противопоставлял силе Бэйна свою собственную, не переходил на суперскорость, не делал ничего, способного его выдать. Кларк лишь двигался, не переставая, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, уклонялся, уходил, а кулачищи Бэйна каждый раз опаздывали на какую-то долю мгновения. Оливер умел «качать маятник», уворачиваясь от стрел, но приемы Вордигана казались грубыми и неуклюжими, как балет в галошах, перед лицом этого… _танца_.

Ответные удары Кларка, быстрые и точные, как уколы рапиры, не причиняя видимого вреда, все больше выводили Бэйна из равновесия. В глазах гиганта горела жажда убийства, он схватить слишком прыткого противника за горло, переломать ему руки и ноги, сломать позвоночник – и не мог!

Но вот Кларк сделал ошибку, оказавшись слишком близко к Бэйну. Великан обрушился на врага, как оползень, стремясь раздавить его всем весом. На этот раз Кларк уклоняться не стал. Он нанес жесткий встречный удар под подбородок. Тут же оказался за спиной у Бэйна, пока тот пытался вдохнуть, отыскал что-то в районе позвоночника и резко крутанул. Полувсхлип, полушипение – и руки Бэйна бессильно упали, а он сам сполз на землю.

\- Ты что с ним сотворил? - вырвалось у Куинна, когда Кларк подошел к нему, на ходу брезгливо отряхивая руки. Он тут же пожалел о том, что сказал.

 _Супермен никогда никого не убивал. Почему тебе взбрело в голову, что он решил начать именно сейчас? Уязвленная гордость?_

\- Я просто перекрыл доступ яда в его кровеносную систему, - ответил Кларк ровным голосом. – Не смертельно, но ты вспомни бэйнов уровень зависимости! Он…

Бэтаранг врезался в стену прямо у них над головами.

\- Я сдаюсь, я сдаюсь! – Оливер картинно поднял руки вверх.

Бэтмен легко спланировал с крыши и приземлился рядом с ними.

\- ЧТО ВЫ ДЕЛАЕТЕ В МОЕМ ГОРОДЕ?

\- Ну…

\- Они здесь по МОЕМУ приглашению, Брюс, - даже в простом черном платье Селина Кайл выглядела царицей бала. – Что ты теперь скажешь? Бэйн, Пингвин и Торн. Неплохой улов для дилетантки вроде меня?

\- Ты это сделала не ради меня! Есть другая причина, - отчеканил Бэтмен.

\- Всего одна. Мне нужно было позаботиться о своей репутации. Одного происшествия десятилетней давности, - она улыбнулась Кларку, - совершенно недостаточно. Но теперь я напомнила всем, что бывает с теми, кто связывается с Селиной Кайл. Скажи мне, Кэл, это преступление?

\- Если бы я так считал, не стал бы участвовать. А ты что думаешь, Оливер? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Кларк.

\- Я согласен. Небольшой маскарад со стрельбой и пиротехникой, плохие парни схвачены, мирное население не пострадало. Так чем же ты недоволен, Бэтс?

Ответ Бэтмена был для них как гром среди ясного неба.

\- Оракул молчит уже два часа тридцать восемь минут. Связаться со станцией невозможно, эфир забит искусственно созданными помехами, - лицо Темного Рыцаря было каменным. – Вы бы тоже знали об этом, если бы не увлеклись переодеванием настолько, что отключили коммуникаторы. _Герои!.._


	10. Интерлюдия 2

**Интерлюдия №2.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Вашингтон. Кабинет президента Лутора.**

\- Что ж, господа, - негромко сказал Лекс Лутор, - на этом, я полагаю, наше сегодняшнее заседание можно закончить. Желаю приятного уик-энда.

Оставшись один, Лекс открыл встроенный в стену бар, выбрал шотландский виски, смешал его с содовой и добавил льда. Никто из присутствующих не понял, каких усилий ему стоило не наорать на болванов-аналитиков. Двадцать первый век, а они по-прежнему выдают прогнозы с точностью гадания на кофейной гуще, да еще имеют наглость сваливать свои промахи на других.

В настенном зеркале отразился человек в безупречно-белом костюме. На безымянном пальце левой руки поблескивало простое обручальное кольцо, правую кисть скрывала черная перчатка.

 _Президент Александр Лутор. Хоть сейчас пиши парадный портрет!_

Таким его знал весь мир. «Господин президент» или, в крайнем случае, «мистер Лутор». Самый могущественный человек в Солнечной системе. Список тех, кто мог по-прежнему звать его «Лекс» и обращаться на «ты», сокращался с каждый годом и с каждой ступенькой, на которую Лутору удавалось взобраться. Сейчас в списке осталось лишь двое. И президент уже задумывался о том, чтобы вычеркнуть одно из имен.

Лекс отошел от зеркала. Отражение невольно напомнило ему о том, почему он вынужден носить перчатку. Как будто ему нужны были лишние напоминания об этом!

Отец учил его – «если ты наделен властью, у тебя не может быть друзей. Потому что друзья слишком опасны и непредсказуемы, они могут ударить в спину, от души веря, что поступают правильно». Супермен мог бы это засвидетельствовать правоту Лайонела. Если бы остался жив.

\- Я хотел твоей смерти, Кларк, - прошептал Лекс, в его взгляде сменялась ненависть и горечь. – Но я хотел, чтобы это было от моей руки. Ты должен был умереть, как Флэш, или как Зеленый Фонарь. А ты взял и все испортил! Как ты мог позволить себя прикончить этому… этому… Думсдею!

Лекс пришел в себя, когда на письменном столе ожил мегакоммуникатор. Вызов поступил на частоте, которой пользовался Отряд Самоубийц.

 _Наконец-то!_

На мониторе появился полковник Ричард Флэгг, в полной боевой раскраске.

\- Штаб-квартира Общества захвачена, сэр, - доложил он. – Сопротивления оказано не было, там оставался только Гамильтон, никаких масок.

\- Потери? – спросил Лутор для проформы.

\- Один человек. Шрайк. Попал в ловушку на входе.

Лекс равнодушно кивнул. Ему было плевать на Шрайка. Бывший наемный убийца менял свою лояльность чаще, чем перчатки.

 _Вот потерять Ночную Тень или самого Рика было бы неприятно. Пришлось бы тратить время, искать им замену._

\- Что-нибудь вытащили из доктора?

\- Никак нет, сэр. У него в желудке была бомба. То же самое, что и с Айронсом.

\- Но зачем они полезли в «Стар Лабз», ты хотя бы выяснил?

Нападение на «Стар Лабз», поспешное и плохо подготовленное, была последним прыжком издыхающего зверя. Можно считать, что с Обществом Справедливости уже покончено. Разрешить Отряду Самоубийц давно заслуженный отпуск, а потом пусть займутся партизанами в Китае и России. Но сначала пусть разберутся в причинах этой безумной атаки.

 _Никогда не любил это претенциозное название. Общество_ _ **Справедливости**_ _. Шайка уродцев в цветастых костюмах, которая решила поиграть в Бога. Кто они такие, чтобы решать, что есть справедливость? Я и то не захожу настолько далеко._

\- Я жду ответа, - напомнил Лекс.

\- Мой юный друг, позвольте мне ответить на вопрос нашего дражайшего президента, - полковник Флэгг на экране шагнул в сторону, уступив место Королю Часов. – У этой задачки очень простое решение. Они хотели добраться до капсулы. И добрались.

\- Зачем? – спросил Лекс. - Капсула – это дорога в один конец.

\- Они неверно поняли ее назначение, - Король Часов сиял. – Они верили, что капсула – это машина времени. Наверное, хотели пристрелить вашего почтенного отца до того, как он познакомился с вашей матушкой, или сделать еще что-нибудь в духе скверной ненаучной фантастики.

\- Ясно. Флэгг? – позвал он.

\- Да, сэр? – Короля Часов на экране снова сменил полковник.

\- Соберите все, что можно, вплоть до наручных часов и носовых платков – и в лабораторию к Мыслителю. И чтобы Пластик все тщательно заминировала, прежде чем вы уйдете.

\- Так точно, сэр, - Флэгг отключился.

Тут же пришел вызов от доктора Сиваны.

\- Мы распотрошили железное чучело. Хотите лично взглянуть?

Лекс Лутор всегда следил за доктором Сиваной тщательнее, чем за другими учеными, что на него работали. В этом тщедушном теле вмещалось столько дьявольской злобы и изобретательности, что хватило бы на дюжину суперзлодеев. К деньгам и мирским удовольствиям он относился с ленивым равнодушием, считая их лишь бесплатным приложением к возможности создавать невероятные технологии, швыряя налево и направо предоставленные ЛуторКорп фонды.

Доктор Сивана повернул камеру, чтобы президенту стало видно испытательный стенд, а на нем – наполовину разобранный Бэт-дроид.

\- В этом железном парне полно ловушек для тех, кто решит в нем покопаться с отверткой, - сообщил Сивана. - Робот мог взорваться, как сто бочек с динамитом, но выстрел, который вывел его из строя, очень удачно повредил модуль самоуничтожения. Это дало мне время, чтобы его обезвредить.

\- Но теперь он безопасен? – спросил Лекс, вспомнив про Айронса и Гамильтона, погибших, прежде чем их стало возможно допросить.

\- Голыми руками я бы его все равно трогать не стал, - доктор Сивана закудахтал над собственной неуклюжей шуткой. Лекс поморщился. – Повреждения слишком серьезные, чтобы можно было его скопировать. Я нашел пяток интересных технических решений, над которыми можно подумать на досуге. Но главное – я добрался до системы обратной связи.

\- И что?

Доктор Сивана злорадно улыбнулся.

\- Я могу перенастроить систему обратной связи так, чтобы нанести удар Бэтмену, где бы он ни находился. Все, что мне нужно – немного времени, чтобы откалибровать сигнал.

\- Сделайте это, - приказал Лекс. – Работайте двадцать шесть часов в сутки, если потребуется.

Потому что если Бэтмен уцелеет, все придется начинать сначала.

Супермен был самым сильным в Обществе Справедливости. Флэш – самым быстрым. Но пальма первенства в категории «Самый Опасный» принадлежала Бэтмену.

 _Лучше повременю давать Отряду Самоубийц отпуск…_


	11. Глава 9

**Глава 9.**

Положение было не настолько безнадежно, как ей показалось сначала. Коридор был на три четверти перекрыт поверженными роботами, давая героям возможность укрыться от обстрела. Первый же массированный залп разрушил бы хлипкую баррикаду, но роботы, к счастью, до этого не додумались, и палили одиночными.

\- Киборг, - передала Хлоя, - подключись к моему креслу!

\- Но...

\- Делай, что я говорю!

Мелкая вибрация подлокотников стала единственным знаком того, что Виктор Стоун ее послушался.

\- Док, у вас в карманах не завалялось ядерного скальпеля? Нам сейчас пригодится что угодно!

\- Ты читаешь мои мысли! - воскликнула Лоис. Сняв со стены огнетушитель, она изо всей силы швырнула его через баррикаду прямо в роботов, перегородивших путь. Железные солдаты подстрелили оригинальный метательный снаряд еще на подлете.

«Лучше бы они этого не делали, ребятки», подумала Хлоя, досадуя, что не сразу разгадала замысел своей неугомонной кузины. Когда огнетушитель взорвался, пена полетела во все стороны, но большая ее часть досталась именно роботам, превратив их в металлическую разновидность снеговиков. Лоис опять продемонстрировала, что не стоит загонять ее в угол.

Бронзовый Тигр решил последовать ее примеру. Он выбрал треугольный кусок металла с заостренными краями и с огромной силой метнул. «Сюрикен» полетел по сложной траектории, небрежно миновал попытки его сбить и вонзился в шею одного из тех роботов, кому не досталось пены.

\- Тридцать два процента мощности, - передал Хлое Виктор. – Хлоя, кресло…

\- Забирай все, сейчас не до мебели, - отрезала блондинка.

\- Хлоя, осторо… - антигравитационное кресло накренилось, а потом и вовсе грохнулось на каменный пол.

К девушке, не забывая пригибать голову, подскочил Полуночный Доктор.

\- Предупреждать надо, юная леди! – сетовал он, вытаскивая Хлою из отключившегося кресла. - Вы так все мое лечение насмарку пустите!

\- Внимание, пятисекундная готовность! – передал Киборг, прервав тираду Макнайлдера. – Три, два… - завибрировала, заряжаясь, звуковая пушка. – ОДИН!

Высунувшись из-за баррикады, Виктор ударил широкой волной звука на максимальной мощности. Когда-то таким выстрелом он свалил тиранозавра. Роботы, преграждавшие путь к телепортерам, оказались не крепче. Они сложились, как костяшки домино.

Стены, пол и потолок, сделанные из сверхпрочного пластика, потрескались. Но героям некогда было переживать из-за необходимости капитального ремонта. Виктор сделал еще один выстрел, в противоположную сторону, сбивая робомонстра с толку, пока остальные перебрались к телепортерам. Доктор и Лоис тащили на себе Хлою, а Рыцарь прикрывал ее щитом.

\- Вик, что говорят твои сканеры?

\- Хорошие новости - несколько роботов еще «живы», но повреждения больше восьмидесяти процентов. Можно про них забыть. Плохая новость - у меня опять нет энергии, и я не знаю, что делать с Франкенштейном, - робомонстр медленно двигался в их сторону, колоннообразные ноги давили и разбрасывали в стороны импровизированную баррикаду из останков его собратьев.

\- А еще, молодой человек, вы своим коронным выстрелом повредили телепорты, - добавил Полуночный Доктор, - так что если бы они и действовали раньше…

\- Не имеет значения. Мы бы все равно не смогли их запустить.

\- Вот когда самое время появиться Супермену, - вздохнул Рыцарь.

\- Юноша, это жизнь, а не голливудский блокбастер, - Доктор казался очень, очень старым. - Супермен появится, когда монстр нас всех раздавит. Он, конечно, узнает, чьих это рук дело, и позаботится о правосудии. К сожалению, для нас будет немножко поздно.

Бронзовый Тигр оскалил зубы:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы меня растоптали. Это не та смерть, что подобает воину.

\- Перестаньте хоронить друг друга! – вспылила Хлоя. – Думайте, что еще можно сделать. Не забывайте, что монстр неповоротлив, как слон, а половина пушек у него бездействует. Это скорее психологическое оружие. Что может быть страшнее ходячего мертвеца? Только ходячий мертвец-робот.

«Ходячий мертвец» приближался, тяжелые ступни с грохотом разносили то, что осталось от пластикового пола.

\- Половина пушек бездействует? – Доктор горько хохотнул. - А что будет с нами, когда он выстрелит из оставшейся половины?

\- Вот когда выстрелит…

Пушки робомонстра засветились, готовясь к залпу. Рыцарь машинально снова прикрыл Хлою щитом.

\- Хло, - простонала Лоис, - и кто тебя за язык тянул?

 _Прощай, Барт_ , подумала Хлоя. _Прощай… и прости меня, если сможешь._

* * *

Быть Оракулом – это значит искать выход из положения. Даже если ты понимаешь, что никакого выхода нет и не предвидится, ты должна искать. Но когда тебе остается меньше двух секунд жизни, можно позволить себе маленькую слабость. Перестать быть Оракулом, просто закрыть глаза и ждать, когда все закончится.

Хлоя услышала, как робомонстр выстрелил, почувствовала, как ее коснулось ледяное дыхание потустороннего ветра, кто-то вздохнул или всхлипнул.

Боли не было совсем.

Хлоя приоткрыла глаза. Тот же коридор, те же герои, спрятавшиеся за непрочной баррикадой из обломков, да и робот, нацеливший на них свои пушки, никуда не делся.

 _Почему мы еще живы?_

Суперробот выстрелил еще один раз. Хлоя сжалась в комок, запоздало готовясь к удару, но залп не достиг цели; смертоносные лучи, отчасти рассеявшись, отчасти были отражены. Выстрел помог Хлое разглядеть, что баррикада закрыта сверху дымчатым полупрозрачным куполом.

\- Как...

\- Не смотри не меня. Силовые поля – это к Зеленым Фонарям, - ответил Виктор на невысказанный вопрос, - а я в них, ты уж прости, ничего не понимаю.

Робот снова выстрелил. Хлоя почувствовала сильный толчок в грудь и слабость.

\- Я не могу быть стопроцентно уверенным…, - начал Доктор. Он смотрел только на Хлою. Еще один залп – и Хлоя охнула от сильного жжения, которое распространилось от позвоночника по всему телу, - …но теперь уже могу утверждать, что нас прикрывает мисс Салливан.

\- Вы что-то путаете, док. С каких пор Хлоя может…

\- С каких пор? Не знаю. Но я верю своим глазам, - сварливо отрезал Макнайлдер.

Новый залп – и еще одна волна боли. У Хлои потемнело в глазах, в позвоночник словно вонзилась стальная игла.

\- Теперь я тоже верю, - осевшим голосом сказал Киборг.

Хлоя так и не могла понять, как ей удалось сотворить защитное поле, но знала, что долго не продержится. Дымчатая полусфера истончилась; каждый луч, отраженный или рассеянный, стал для Хлои медленной пыткой.

 _Я никого не спасаю. Только оттягиваю неизбежное. Как же это все нелепо…_

Еще три залпа - и один из лучей, прорвавшись через изрядно ослабевшее силовое поле, лизнул наплечник некстати высунувшегося Рыцаря. Потомок рода Шилдрейков перенес это испытание стоически, позволив себе лишь едва слышно зашипеть от боли, а вот Хлоя чуть не потеряла сознание.

«Вот и все…» поняла молодая женщина, когда полусфера исчезла с едва слышным хлопком.

Виктор Стоун посмотрел на индикатор заряда звуковой пушки и горестно покачал головой.

\- Даже на выстрел не хватит.

\- Тигр силен, но ему не остановить взбесившегося слона, - в голосе Бронзового Тигра читалась покорность судьбе.

\- Для меня было честью сражаться вместе с вами, молодые люди, - сказал Полуночный Доктор.

Нужно, было, наверное, сказать, что-нибудь подобающее моменту, но голова у нее кружилась от усталости, и отказывалась выдавать экспромты. У Хлои даже не получилось удивиться по-настоящему, когда из стен выдвинулись защитные турели.

\- Ничего себе! – воскликнул Киборг, когда робомонстр, не успевший сделать «контрольный выстрел», сам оказался под перекрестным огнем. – Я всего час назад пробовал включить внутреннюю защиту, а меня послали далеко и надолго. Энергии, видите ли, было недостаточно! Хлоя, признайся, это ты нам наворожила?

Хлоя могла только беспомощно развести руками.

Робомонстр держался стойко, две турели вышли из строя, сожженные его ответным огнем. Но ущерб, который понесли защитные системы станции, был ничтожным по сравнению с отверстиями, которые турели понаделали в корпусе робота.

 _А я еще называла Бэтмена параноиком, когда он их монтировал. Нужно будет перед ним извиниться… как-нибудь потом, лет через двести._

Превращенный буквально в швейцарский сыр, монстр мелко задрожал – и взорвался.

\- Мы еще живы? - спросила Хлоя, выглядывая из-за щита, когда система вентиляции очистила воздух от дыма.

\- Как в шахматах – едва-едва, - вяло пошутил Доктор.

Она ощутила громадное облегчение, от осознания того, что она еще жива, на глаза наворачивались слезы.

\- Хлоя, как ты смогла…?

\- Хлоя, как у тебя получилось…?

Полуночный Доктор звучно кашлянул.

\- Молодые люди, оставьте мисс Салливан в покое. У меня есть теория на этот счет, но огласить ее лучше позже, когда мы убедимся, что база в безопасности.

\- Док прав. Я помогал проектировать эту базу, и точно помню, что защиту можно включить только с мостика. Почему бы нам не наведаться туда и все не выяснить?

Возражений не было. Усталые герои поплелись обратно на мостик. Хлою, оставшуюся без средства передвижения, бережно поддерживал Виктор.

На мостике уже успели произойти кое-какие перемены. Кроме нескольких выведенных из строя роботов там обнаружился темнокожий парень, имени которого Хлоя до сих пор не знала. Любитель пострелять молниями выглядел значительно хуже, чем в лазарете. Он был настолько бледным и изможденным, словно его кровью полакомилась целая семья вампиров. Больничная пижама в полоску, сменившая его порванный костюм, тоже не прибавляла внушительности.

И еще одна немаловажная деталь – «браслетов» у него на руках не было.

Рыцарь воскликнул:

\- Во имя святого Мартина, кто снял с него «браслеты»? Вы, Доктор?

Макнайлдер с достоинством ответил:

\- Молодой человек, может быть, я и старше вас всех, вместе взятых, но в маразм еще не впал. Когда меня вызвали на мостик, он оставался в «браслетах».

\- Это был другой доктор, - шевельнулись бледные губы. - Фэйт.

\- ФЭЙТ? – хором воскликнули Киборг, Рыцарь и Хлоя.

Человек-молния кивнул. Казалось, что всеобщее удивление его забавляет.

\- Он появился в лазарете, откуда не возьмись, произнес в своем обычном стиле Оби-Вана Кеноби _**«Поднимайся, Статик, и пусть твоя кипящая ярость будет обращена против истинных врагов»**_ _._ Потом разомкнул на мне «браслетики», и испарился. Вот и все, хотите - верьте, хотите – нет.

\- Не понимаю, - пробасил Бронзовый Тигр. - Неужели Фэйту лень самому было размяться? Зачем перекладывать спасение наших шкур на кого-то еще? Тем более на _него_ , - взгляд, которым он смерил Статика, был очень красноречивым.

\- Может, он исчез потому, что оставил включенным утюг? Или еще лучше – у него в книге не было заклинаний против инопланетных роботов?

\- Или все куда проще. Доктор мог быть в состоянии астральной проекции, - напомнила Хлоя. - Фэйт мне сам говорил, что чем дальше он от физического тела, тем больше ограничены его возможности.

\- Твое объяснение мне нравится больше, чем невыключенный утюг, но оно тоже не дает ответа вопрос, что нам делать с этим… Статиком?

\- Фэйт посчитал, что этого человека можно освободить, нам остается только довериться интуиции мага. Но заруби себе на носу, - Бронзовый Тигр в упор взглянул на Статика, в его голосе снова послышались рычащие нотки, - если мне только покажется, что ты целишься в Хлою, я разорву тебя на куски голыми руками.

\- Понял, не дурак.

\- А ты что думаешь, Лоис? – не получив ответа, Хлоя внезапно осознала, что Лоис вместе с ними на мостике не было. - Лоис...? Парни, никто из вас не видел мою кузину?

Выяснилось, что в рубку Лоис Лэйн шла вместе с ними, но видимо, отстала где-то по дороге.

\- Мои сканеры не фиксируют никого, кроме нас, - Виктор винил себя, и был прав. После чудесного спасения они расслабились раньше времени и забыли одно из главных правил Лиги.

\- Спокойно. Не будем паниковать раньше времени, - Хлоя с помощью Рыцаря добралась до информационной консоли и запустила ее. Осмотрела станцию со всех мыслимых углов. Ничего. Тогда Оракул запустила сканер дальнего действия. Тот послушно показал несколько метеоспутников и много космического мусора, но вражеский звездолет бесследно.

\- Вы думаете о том же, о чем и я?

\- Они добились того, чего хотели, - констатировал Киборг. - Отвлекли нас, чтобы похитить Лоис.

\- А мы попались, как младенцы, - угрюмо закончила Хлоя.

 _И почему я не заставила ее использовать телепортер?_

* * *

Через час Хлоя пожалела, что не может последовать примеру Йена Рэндалла и раздвоиться. Взамен каждой решенной проблемы, как по волшебству, тут же обнаруживался десяток новых. Телепортеры нуждались в починке, связь с Землей так и не восстановилась, шесть отсеков разгерметизировались. Полуночный Доктор наседал на нее с требованием устроить на мостике полевой лазарет - старый герой только что обнаружил, что одним из недоступных отсеков оказался госпиталь. Компьютерам станции тоже не помешал бы срочный ремонт - после того, как в них похозяйничал Статик, в коридорах стояла тропическая жара, а часть дверей наотрез отказывалась открываться. И, конечно, кто-то должен был позаботиться о том, чтобы роботы, выведенные из строя, больше не воскресали.

Хлоя старалась не вспоминать о Лоис, которую чужой звездолет уносил все дальше и дальше. У Оракула не может быть любимчиков. Благополучие Лиги - на первом месте. А также на втором, третьем, четвертом, и так далее.

К счастью, Доктору не понадобилась операционная – только аптечка. Хлоя вообще отделалась легким испугом - кресло, даже с отключенным двигателем, выполнило свое предназначение, смягчив удар о пол. Статику был поставлен диагноз «физическое и эмоциональное перенапряжение», Доктор опасался, что пережитое могло сказаться на его швах, но осмотр показал, что и тут все обошлось. На теле Бронзового Тигра обнаружилось множество свежих ссадин, кровоподтеков и синяков. Но когда Доктор предложил их обработать, Тернер лишь отмахнулся:

\- Эти царапины? Ха! Мне от сенсэя во время тренировок сильнее доставалось!

Макнайлдер поджал губы и занялся ожогом на плече Рыцаря.

Когда Хлоя залатала самые крупные пробоины в своей космической лодке и проверила, как работает система раннего предупреждения, у нее наконец-то освободилось время, чтобы вплотную заняться похищением.

Киборг в ускоренном режиме просмотрел записи с камер, чтобы узнать, когда и как исчезла Лоис.

\- Ее схватил робот, - доложил он Хлое. – Причем робот куда круче болванчиков, который пытались взять нас на абордаж, – Виктор увеличил изображение на мониторе. – Посмотри, какой красавец, а? - Угольно-черный четверорукий робот выглядел впечатляюще. Он двигался молниеносно и в то же время плавно, как крупный зверь. На фоне его молниеносных точных движений роботы-солдаты выглядели громоздкими и неуклюжими. - И камуфляж у него практически совершенный, - картинка изменилась. Робот, остановился и стал расплываться в воздухе, пока не исчез совсем, - Он следовал за нами от самых телепортеров, а мы ничего не знали. - Новое изображение - робот возник за спиной Лоис, стоило ей чуть-чуть отстать от группы, выключил ее одним ударом и унес, так и не издав ни звука.

\- То есть он как Хищник? – спросил Тигр.

\- Хуже. Потому что Хищника мои сенсоры бы засекли, а робота я проморгал, - с неохотой признал Виктор Стоун.

\- Представляю, что могли натворить на станции два десятка таких робониндзя!

\- Будем надеяться, что он – штучное изделие, как Т-1000.

\- Ладно, мальчики, - сказала Хлоя. – Вы занимайтесь своими делами, а я пока попробую кое-что еще.

Почти не надеясь на успех, она загрузила данные по звездолету и роботам в базу данных Лиги. И совсем не удивилась, когда выскочила табличка _**«Поиск завершен. Совпадения отсутствуют».**_

Главным экспертом Лиги по внеземным цивилизациям был Хэл Джордан, Зеленый Фонарь. В обычной ситуации Хлоя обратилась бы за консультацией к нему. Но Джордан куда-то запропастился еще до нападения. Хлоя не без оснований опасалась, что его тоже могли похитить.

Хлоя бросила взгляд в противоположный угол комнаты, где шел оживленный разговор на компьютерную тему. Беседовали Рыцарь со Статиком. Было похоже на то, что английский супергерой забыл о сомнительном статусе их гостя.

\- Как тебе удалось включить внутреннюю защиту без пароля? – с любопытством спросил Шилдрейк. - Ты — профессиональный хакер?

Киборг, заменявший в этот момент какую-то деталь, моментально отреагировал:

\- Свят-свят-свят, упаси нас Господь от таких профессионалов! После его визита в системе остались такие следы, словно там слон потоптался.

\- Ты забываешь одну несущественную мелочь. Если бы я там не «потоптался», вас бы всех поджарили, - возразил Статик.

Рыцарь подмигнул ему:

\- Не обращай внимания. Просто эта система была его детищем. Виктор полгода безвылазно сидел на станции, настраивал и тестировал защиту, а ты взял и взломал ее. Вот он и бесится.

Подслушанный разговор немного смутил Хлою. Она до сих пор не знала, как относиться к Статику. Он пытался ее убить; а потом он же выручил Лигу, когда робомонстр загнал их в угол. Почему? Что заставило его отказаться от своих намерений? И что мог разглядеть своим магическим взглядом Доктор Фэйт?

 _Флэш был прав. Мне нравится раскладывать людей по полочкам._

\- ...И не надо смотреть на меня зверем, если я что-то повредил в твоей драгоценной системе. Само собой, я не нарочно. Я — не хакер. Пока я не попал в Общество, компьютеры мне были нужны, только чтобы лазить по социальным сетям или играть в GTA.

\- Общество? – тут же ухватился за незнакомое название Киборг. – Что еще за Общество?

Ему ответил отчетливый и неестественно глухой голос:

\- Общество Справедливости.

Хлоя округлила глаза, не пытаясь скрыть своего раздражения - Бэтмен опять проделал свой излюбленный фокус, появившись, как чертик из коробочки.

\- Тебе нравится доводить своих коллег до инфаркта? - сердито осведомилась она. - Не знаю, как остальным, а мне сегодня стрессов хватило на год вперед!

\- Подожди, Хлоя, - попросил Киборг. - Пускай сначала объяснит про Общество Справедливости, или как его там.

\- И откуда он знает, кто я, - добавил Статик.

Бэтмен просверлил его взглядом и ответил:

\- Робин подробно описала всех, кто участвовал в операции «Джон Коннор».

\- Она жива? - Статик просиял и сразу перестал казаться таким изможденным.

\- Жива, здорова и под надежным присмотром. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, - дав Статику переварить эту новость, Темный Рыцарь выдал еще одну:

\- А в Хаб Сити кто-то, судя по полицейским рапортам, очень похожий на Песочного Человека, остановил начинающего суперзлодея.

\- Робин волновалась, что ты можешь наделать глупостей, если останешься один. Я надеюсь, ты уже понял, что твоя миссия была изначально обречена на провал? – сурово спросил Бэтмен у Статика.

Статик понуро ответил:

\- Я понял в тот момент, когда выбрался из лазарета и увидел на стене эмблему «Лига Справедливости» вместо «Общества», - понуро ответил Статик.

Фрагменты головоломки в мозгу Хлои потихоньку начали складываться.

 _Если операция называется «Джон Коннор»…_

\- Бэтмен, ты хочешь сказать, что Статик – пришелец из _будущего_?

Рыцарь Готэма отрицательно мотнул головой:

\- Общество рассчитывало, что сможет попасть в прошлое и изменить его. Но экспериментальная установка, которую они запустили, сработала не так, как изначально планировали ее создатели. Статик, Робин и Песочный Человек действительно перенеслись в прошлое - в прошлое параллельного мира.

 _Параллельного мира? Час от часу не легче!_

\- Объяснит мне кто-нибудь, что это за Общество? - нетерпеливо спросил Киборг.

Бэтмен, видя, что Виктор Стоун уперся, решил ответить ему:

\- В их мире – назовем его для удобства Землей-3 - объединение супергероев ради общей цели произошло за двадцать лет до того, как Зеленая Стрела организовал Лигу. Они назвали себя Обществом Справедливости.

\- Мы тоже об этом подумывали, - Доктор погладил бородку и меланхолично улыбнулся. - Но Черная Канарейка как раз в это время забеременела, Алый Мститель был смертельно ранен, а Доктор Фэйт отошел от дел. Так что все осталось на уровне разговоров.

\- Постойте. Если они решили на такой радикальный и опасный шаг, как изменение прошлого, значит, случилось что-то очень плохое? Я права?

\- Случился Лекс Лутор. На Земле-3 он такой же хитроумный подонок, как здесь, если не хуже. Лутор построил свою президентскую кампанию на различиях между населением и растущей популяцией металюдей. Искусная демагогия, манипуляция людскими страхами и предрассудками помогла ему заполучить власть и поставить Общество вне закона.

Хлою бросило в холодный пот, когда она вспомнила свои собственные вычисления – попытки предсказать судьбу Лиги и всего мира, если бы Акт о Регистрации Супергероев был принят. Суды Линча, официально одобренные правительственные программы по превращению детей со способностями в суперсолдат, новый виток Холодной войны. Земля, завоеванная или погибшая, потому что ее защитники или гниют в тюрьмах, или были истреблены

\- Погодите, вы это что, серьезно? Параллельные миры? Земля-3? Робин — ОНА? – прорвало Бронзового Тигра. До него словно только сейчас дошло, о чем говорил Бэтмен.

\- Параллельный мир? - Рыцаря тоже осенило. – Тогда…? Конечно! Он целился не в Хлою, а в ее двойника!

\- Что же она такого сделала, Хлоя с Земли-3? – спросил Тигр. - Вышла замуж за президента Лекса Лутора и стала вместе с ним править миром?

Лицо Статика потемнело:

\- Хуже. Намного хуже.

\- На этом и остановимся, - прервал его Бэтмен. – Не время для уроков альтернативной истории. Я хочу знать все, что вам удалось узнать о нападении на станцию.

\- Сию минуту, - Киборг подключился к компьютеру. На экране замелькали графики и таблицы. Бэтмен внимательно следил за экраном, сложив руки на груди.

\- Я что, единственный, кому интересно, как можно попасть на станцию при неисправных телепортерах и заблокированном ангаре? – подумал вслух Статик.

Рыцарь пожал плечами и скривился от боли: ожоги давали о себе знать.

\- Это же Бэтмен.

* * *

\- Харви Баллок - и то справился бы лучше, чем вы, - сухо высказался готэмский герой, когда его закончили вводить в курс дела.

\- Не соблаговолит ли Великий и Ужасный Бэтмен объяснить, что мы сделали не так?

Бэтмен проигнорировал сарказм Хлои:

\- Вы подошли к расследованию по-дилетантски. Вместо того, чтобы копаться в остывших следах и составлять список тех, кому под силу устроить похищение, следовало подумать о мотивах.

Рыцарь горячо возразил:

\- Не лучше ли разбираться, зачем мисс Лэйн решили похитить, потом, когда она будет в безопасности?

\- Все так думают? – не выдержав буравящего взгляда Бэтмена, Рыцарь опустил глаза и отступил назад. - И никому не показалось странным, что Лоис похитили таким сложным способом? Зачем эта нелепая попытка взять базу Лиги на абордаж?

\- Попытка, которая почти удалась, - напомнила ему Хлоя.

Но Бэтмена не так-то легко было сбить с мысли:

\- Что может быть проще, чем выманить Лоис куда-нибудь под предлогом интервью? Прежде чем кто-нибудь заподозрил бы неладное и начал искать, прошло бы несколько дней, еще столько же – на прочесывание Метрополиса и его окрестностей. Вместо этого похитители делают все возможное, чтобы усложнить себе жизнь. Даже робота-невидимку не спускают с цепи до последнего момента. Что это – некомпетентность, граничащая с идиотизмом, или хитроумная игра? Исходя из того, что им удалось украсть Лоис у вас из под носа, я склонен предположить худший вариант. Это похищение - отвлекающий маневр. Об истинных целях преступников можно только догадываться. Скорее всего - чтобы Лига Справедливости тратила время и силы на поиски Лоис, не замечая настоящей угрозы.

Глаза Хлои сузились:

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что пытаться вернуть Лоис будет ошибкой?

\- Я хочу сказать только то, что нужно тщательно все спланировать, а не посылать спасательные экспедиции вслепую

\- И у тебя, разумеется, уже есть план действий?

\- Есть. И первое, на чем я настаиваю – ты, Оракул, в расследовании не участвуешь. Разве что в качестве эксперта, если понадобишься. И не возражай! – отчеканил Бэтмен, увидев, как вскинулась молодая женщина. – Лоис для тебя слишком важна, а когда эмоции берут верх, начинаются опасные ошибки. Лучше продолжи ремонт станции.

\- Как? Прикажешь самой браться за паяльник? Те, кто был на станции во время атаки, и так работают на износ.

Доктор закивал:

\- Я согласен с мисс Салливан. Обслуживающий персонал на пределе. Вся эта ситуация — чудовищная нагрузка на нервную систему. Когда объявили тревогу, весь обслуживающий персонал забаррикадировался в грузовом отсеке. Двери заблокировало снаружи; открывать их после атаки пришлось вручную, иначе все, кто там был, рисковали медленно задохнуться. Мистер Стоун справился с этим раньше, чем им стало по-настоящему не хватать кислорода, и физически никто из них не пострадал, но осознание того, что ты дважды за сутки избежал смерти – слишком большой стресс для нормального человека. Я сделал все, что мог, но самым лучшим лекарством для них будет билет на Землю и длительный оплачиваемый отпуск.

\- И прислать им замену, - подвела черту Хлоя. - У меня и так не хватает рабочих рук, пришлось даже Статика задействовать.

\- Помощников я тебе подброшу. Доктор, вы в свободное время займитесь ее новыми способностями, - Макнайлдер утвердительно кивнул, в его выцветших глазах зажегся азарт исследователя. – А заодно проследите, чтобы Рыцарь не участвовал ни в чем серьезном, пока не пройдут его ожоги,

Лицо Шилдрейка вытянулось:

\- Но…

\- Никаких «но», юноша! – веско сказал Полуночный Доктор.

 _«Таким тоном в суде произносят «приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит»._

Бэтмен взглянул на Бронзового Тигра:

\- Тебя к расследованию не привлекаю. Твои таланты всегда лежали в другой области.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с Большим Побегом?

\- Спасибо, но помощь мне уже не нужна. Сегодня Бэйн отправился в Аркхэм; он был последним из тех, кому удалось сбежать.

 _Хоть какая-то хорошая новость…_

\- Жаль. Тогда что ты для меня приготовил? Бойцовский клуб, как в прошлый раз?

\- Наркокартель с наемниками-суперзлодеями. Если ты, конечно, не против Мексики в это время года.

\- Лучше уж Мексика, чем Исландия, - показал зубы Тигр.

\- Вот и договорились. Теперь ты, Киборг. Займешься металлоломом.

\- Разобрать их на запчасти? С превеликим удовольствием.

\- Разобраться с их электронной начинкой, - поправил Бэтмен. – Выясни, как их запрограммировали, какие последние приказы им отданы. Любая информация, которую ты сможешь считать, даст нам ключик к замыслам их хозяев.

\- Я займусь этим прямо сейчас. Но учти - сенсаций ждать не стоит. Это не просто роботы незнакомой системы – их изготовили инопланетяне. Если переводчик знает французский, итальянский и немецкий, это еще не значит, что он с ходу может разобраться в египетских иероглифах.

\- Сделай, что сможешь, Киборг. Я на тебя рассчитываю.

\- Одну секундочку, - вклинилась Хлоя. Она не могла позволить Бэтмену отобрать у нее роль координатора Лиги; пора было нанести ответный удар. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что если похищение – обманный маневр, они могли предвидеть попытку распотрошить роботов?

Бэтмен склонил голову; на его каменном лице впервые появилось нечто, напоминающее одобрение.

\- Совершенно верно. Поэтому Киборгу придется действовать с удвоенной осторожностью. С одной стороны - избегать ловушек, с другой - быть готовым к попытке сознательной дезинформации. В любом случае - не пороть горячку.

\- А как насчет Зеленого Фонаря?

\- Его исчезновением займется Супермен, как только вернется из Исландии. Мы не можем посылать легковесов против тех, кто мог справиться с Хэлом Джорданом.

Уже не обращая внимания на то, как Бэтмен дает последние указания Рыцарю, Хлоя развернулась к компьютеру и вывела на монитор план станции. Серым цветом были выделены участки, нуждающиеся в ремонте, черным – отсеки, ставшие непригодными для жизни ради разгерметизации. Работы предстояло много. Но думалось ей совсем о другом.

 _Супермен... Где он пропадал все это время, зачем отключил коммуникатор? И почему так жестоко обошелся с Лоис? Ну погоди, Кларк, появись мне только на станции - я тебе такой допрос с пристрастием устрою, что Гестапо позавидует!_

Ангельская улыбка на ее лице становилась все шире и шире.


	12. Интерлюдия 3

**Интерлюдия №3**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Кабинет Президента Лутора**

Полковник Флэгг переступил порог кабинета ровно в двенадцать. Он был в полной парадной форме, на фоне которой несколько странно смотрелись ятаган в ножнах, обтянутых коричневой кожей, и амулет, который Флэгг носил, не снимая. Эти вещи достались полковнику как трофей; раньше они принадлежали террористу Рустаму, известному как «Меч Пророка». Отряд потерял двоих, штурмуя его крепость, но зато с гибелью Рустама сопротивление мусульманских стран режиму Лутора было подавлено. Специалисты из «Стар Лабз» верили, что огненное лезвие ятагана способно разрубить пополам даже Супермена. К сожалению, проверить это на практике не представлялось возможным.

Плечистые телохранители, замершие у входа, пропустили его, даже не моргнув - Флэгг давно заслужил право входить к президенту с оружием. Лекс едва заметно улыбнулся, когда полковник прошел мимо охраны и замер в трех шагах от письменного стола. Лекс знал, что на уме у главы Отряда Самоубийц - тот уже дважды выступал с критикой личной охраны президента, утверждая, что при подборе телохранителей нужно делать упор на быстроту, а не на габариты. Флэгг был не в состоянии понять, что _настоящих_ врагов, таких как ассасины из Лиги Теней, телохранители все равно не остановят. Так есть ли смысл уповать на охранников, какими бы надежными они не были? Лучше уж довериться защитным системам, которыми Лекс нашпиговал Белый Дом сразу после инаугурации, постоянно добавляя новые сюрпризы.

\- Учения прошли успешно? – забросил он пробный шар.

\- Так точно, господин президент. Прошу разрешения провести дополнительные учения в следующем месяце. Отряду нужно отработать взаимосвязь в экстремальных условиях в связи с изменившимся составом.

\- Просьба отклоняется. Твои люди и так слишком засиделись в тылу после Афганистана. А у меня появилась срочная работа для них, - Лекс слегка наклонился вперед, смотря полковнику прямо в глаза. - Что если я попрошу тебя отобрать шестерых лучших для заброски без прикрытия на чужую территорию?

\- Куда мы их забрасываем? В Россию или в Китай?

\- Придется использовать капсулу, - не стал скрывать президент. – Поэтому лимит – шесть человек.

Полковник, ни на секунду не задумавшись, ответил:

\- Кэтмен. Ночная Тень. Бронзовый Тигр. Стальной Волк и Саша Бордо.

\- Объясни.

\- Кэтмен — лучший охотник. Бронзовому Тигру нет равных в рукопашном бою, и у него был опыт работы с Гильдией Убийц. Стальной Волк — незаменим там, где требуется грубая сила и жестокость. Без способностей Ночной Тени не обходится ни один серьезный рейд, а с возможностями агента Бордо вы знакомы лучше меня.

\- Ты назвал только пятерых.

\- Шестой — это я.

\- От скромности ты не умрешь, - заметил Лекс. - Рвешься в бой? А ты понимаешь, что использование капсулы - это игра в русскую рулетку? Каждый раз ты рискуешь остаться там, или вернуться и оказаться в мире, которым правит Президент Супермен, или где Америка – все еще британская колония.

\- У них шансов вернуться меньше, чем у нас.

\- Это так, но моим врагам не откажешь в изобретательности. Они найдут способ вернуться, да еще и приведут с той стороны помощь – в этом я уверен. Отряд Самоубийц должен последовать за ними и проследить, чтобы этого не случилось. Тебе не обязательно отправляться самому.

\- Я не потребую от людей, которыми командую, сделать то, на что у меня самого не хватило духу.

 _Люблю вояк_ , подумал президент. _Они такие предсказуемые!_

\- Раз ты уже принял решение, то учти, что там твои полномочия будут значить меньше, чем ничего. Не исключен и такой вариант, что маски сотрудничают с правительством, и устранение беглецов навлечет на твою голову армию и спецслужбы. А это – в перспективе Четвертая Мировая Война. Крылатые ракеты, летящие через порталы, или суперлюди, врывающиеся в Белый Дом, раскидывая Национальную Гвардию. Все то, против чего мы так долго сражались, вернется, - Лекс Лутор тихо и проникновенно попросил: - Останови это, Ричард. Найди беглецов и устрани утечку информации. Потом избавься от тех, кто помогал им и укрывал их у себя, от всех, кто может что-то знать. А я мобилизую самые умные головы Америки, чтобы решить проблему с вашим возвращением.

\- Ваше задание будет исполнено, господин президент, - Флэгг отсалютовал и покинул кабинет, провожаемый немигающими взглядами телохранителей.

Через минуту в кабинет заглянула Мерси Грэйвс. Она тут же выпроводила охранников, забрала с собой бумаги, которые Лекс уже завизировал, и оставила его наедине с молчаливым компьютером и свежей чашкой кофе.

Лекс покосился на руку, обтянутую черной перчаткой и поморщился. Возможность все исправить существует, но секретом владеет только Ра'с аль Гул. Проклятый бессмертный старец и его армия чокнутых фанатиков! Даже с Обществом Справедливости у него не было столько проблем!

Лекс Лутор готов был признать, что старый паук оказался достойным противником, но игра с ним слишком затянулась, пора было ее заканчивать, а значит – прибегать к нестандартным ходам. Если утечка информации, которую устроила Мерси по своим каналам, удастся, и Ра'с аль Гул вместе с остатками Лиги Теней выползет из дыры, где они до сих пор так удачно прятались, такой результат стоит того, чтобы отправить лучшую часть Отряда Самоубийц по дороге в один конец.

* * *

 **Централ Сити, городской парк**

Удар наотмашь пришелся Бронзовому Тигру по носу, разбив его в кровь.

Если бы он не оставил коммуникатор дома, как делал всегда, когда отправлялся в парк на пробежку, он мог бы вызвать подкрепление. Другое дело, что звать на помощь он не стал бы – в конце концов, это дело чести.

Очередной удар сбил Тигра с ног. Он тут же перекатился в сторону, ожидая удара сверху вниз. Но противник ждал, не пытаясь ударить лежачего.

\- Зачем тебе маска? Сколько я себя помню, ты всегда смеялся над супергероями, - спросил Тигр, благодарный за передышку.

\- Я много над кем смеялся, Тигр, - ответил его противник. - Зря. Идеализм – это лучше, чем безверие и цинизм. Из окаменевшей земли ничего не прорастет.

\- Ты говоришь, как сенсэй, - буркнул Тигр, поднявшись на ноги.

\- Как и ты, я не слишком внимательно слушал его наставления. Теперь я жалею об этом.

\- Ты учил всех, у кого хватало денег оплатить твои уроки, а теперь решил проповеди мне читать? Да чем ты лучше меня, Дракон?

Тот, кого назвали Драконом, отступил назад и, уклонившись в сторону, захватил Тигра за запястье правой руки, потом резко вывернул локтевой сустав. Раздался неприятный звук, и рука повисла, как плеть.

\- Да, я учил, - ответил Дракон, заблокировав удар ногой под ребра. - И обучая других, незаметно учился сам. – Короткий удар по голени. - Я многое почерпнул от человека, который тогда еще не стал Бэтменом, - удар локтем в лицо снова заставил кровоточить нос Тигра, - что-то взял у Леди Шивы, - ложный выпад и удар кулаком в живот, - кое-чему научился у тебя, - Дракон совершил плавный разворот и его нога, распрямившись, врезалась Тигру в ухо, да так сильно, что он грохнулся спиной на землю. - А вот у тебя никогда не хватило бы терпения для того, чтобы стать учителем.

Когда Бронзовый Тигр поднялся, опираясь на левую руку, Дракон скользнул ему навстречу. Рубящий удар ребром ладони, пинок ногой в колено и подсечка последовали друг за другом в таком темпе, что Тигр едва успел их заметить, прежде чем снова оказался на земле, взревев от боли, когда он приземлился на сломанную руку,

\- Я прочитал свитки, за которыми ты так долго охотился, и достиг вершины в нашем искусстве. Ты это уже почувствовал. И тогда у меня возник вопрос - как жить, когда не к чему стремиться. Спасибо, Тигр, благодаря тебе у меня снова появилась цель.

\- Даже если ты теперь можешь светиться в темноте, ловить пули зубами и убивать прикосновением, это тебя не спасет. Они раздавят тебя, как раздавили Общество, - прохрипел Бронзовый Тигр, выплюнув сломанный зуб.

\- Я только что переломал тебе ребра, сломал обе руки и собираюсь поставить большой жирный крест на твоей карьере, а ты заботишься о моем здоровье? Или ты боишься за свою новую стаю - Отряд Самоубийц?

\- Хочешь… убить их всех?

\- Мне _придется_ убить их всех. Без ненависти в сердце и с глубокой скорбью. Потому что воины не должны превращаться в цепных псов.

\- А начнешь ты с меня?

\- Я уже это сделал, - объявил Дракон. - Когда у тебя сломались ребра, в твоем теле был запущен механизм медленной смерти. У тебя осталось две минуты.

Бронзовый Тигр лежал на траве, уже не пытаясь подняться, и смотрел, как уходит, не попрощавшись, Ричард Дрэгон. Освещаемый красными лучами заходящего солнца, он казался непобедимым, почти бессмертным.


	13. Глава 10

**Глава 10.**

Кларк сладко зевнул.

\- Аэропорт был блокирован вскоре после того, как мой самолет взлетел… - вдохновенно вещал Гордон Годфри, новый иностранный корреспондент, только что вернувшийся из Каснии.

Кларк снова зевнул. Он всю ночь провозился с вулканом в Исландии и надеялся, что Перри спишет его явную усталость на последствия перелета из Готэма.

\- … но я могу с уверенностью утверждать, что масштабные боевые действия в восточной Каснии в ближайшее время маловероятны.

До сих пор Кларк слушал вполуха. Но так уж получилось, что о ситуации в Каснии он знал куда больше, чем Годфри. Поэтому он сделал то, чего, как Кларк Кент обычно не делал - громко прокашлялся.

\- Ты что-то хочешь сказать, Кларк?

\- Вы знаете, шеф, по дороге в аэропорт я купил свежий номер «Готэмской Газеты».

\- И…

\- Там были снимки Вики Вейл из Каснии. Свежие снимки, датированные сегодняшний числом.

\- Мне кажется, Кент в своей деликатной манере пытается сказать, что Годфри поторопился покинуть Каснию, - усмехнулся Рон Трауп из отдела криминальной хроники.

\- Поторопился? Я? У Вики Вейл отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Только чокнутый репортер-самоубийца выберет местом работы Готэм Сити, или полезет в зону боевых действий. – Раздались смешки. – Что смешного я сказал?

\- Если бы ты обращал меньше внимания на свое отражение в зеркале, то знал бы, что Кент только что вернулся из Готэма. Проработал там с тех пор, как произошел Большой Побег и комиссар полиции объявил комендантский час. Это, конечно, не зона боевых действий, но чертовски близко к этому, - выпалил Стив Ломбард из спортивного раздела.

\- У Кларка тоже отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения? – сладким голосом спросила Кэт Грант.

Кларк снова зевнул, чтобы спрятать усмешку. Шансы Годфри прослыть героем, пару раз высунув нос за пределы посольства, и удрав, когда в Каснии стало жарко, только что лопнули, как мыльный пузырь.

\- Ладно, - тон главного редактора был многообещающим. Он означал как минимум перевод в отдел объявлений. - Статью с твоими выкладками я жду сегодня вечером. И лучше бы в ней было что-то дельное, – заключил Перри. - Рон, что есть у тебя?

\- «Комиссар полиции уходит в отставку», - сообщил Рон Трауп. - В подзаголовке - «Джеймс Харпер: его первый и последний опыт в роли супергероя».

\- Харпер готов рассказать эту историю? - осведомился Ломбард. - Какую руку ты ему выкрутил, чтобы он согласился?

\- Он сам предложил. Решил, что теперь уже можно не беспокоиться о том, как это скажется на его карьере.

\- Очень хорошо, Рон. Стив, а у тебя что нового?

\- Майкл Джон Картер обратился в Олимпийский комитет с предложением ввести в программу следующих игр новые виды спорта, рассчитанные на металюдей, - сообщил Ломбард.

\- Он всерьез надеется это протолкнуть?

\- Картер хорошо подготовился. Вовсю трубил, что, цитирую, «запретить любой расе, национальности или социальной группе участвовать в Играх означает дискриминацию в чистом виде». Сослался на Паралимпийские игры.

\- И какой его интерес во всем этом?

\- Полагаю, чисто меркантильный. Вспомните, гонка Супермена и Флэша была благотворительной, но Картер и на ней умудрился подзаработать.

\- Хорошо, Стив, выясни, что сможешь, о том, с кем сейчас работает Картер. Пойдем дальше. Кэт, что у тебя?

\- У Ланы Лэнг новый роман, - сообщила Кэт Грант. – Но пока это на уровне слухов.

 _Лана!_ Кларк поморщился.

\- Теряешь хватку, Кэт. Прошли те времена, когда новости о Лане Лэнг кого-то интересовали.

\- Стиви, ты забыл, что у фонда «Изида» скоро юбилей? Все опять начнут писать о Лане, а так «Дэйли Плэнет» может опередить всех остальных.

\- Хорошо, Кэт. Посмотри, что сможешь раскопать, но не забывай, что «на уровне слухов» меня не устраивает. «Дэйли Плэнет» - это тебе не «Инквизитор», и без доказательств я ничего публиковать не стану.

\- Ясно, шеф.

\- Кларк, я не рассчитываю, что ты привез что-нибудь новое из Готэма…

\- Интервью с новым директором Аркхэма. Он заявляет, что нужны дополнительные ассигнования, чтобы избежать катастроф вроде нового Большого Побега.

\- Пустим в завтрашний выпуск, - решил Перри. – Хорошо, все свободны. Кроме тебя, Кларк.

Репортеры стали расходиться, только Кэт чуть-чуть задержалась, чтобы «уронить» сумочку и заодно продемонстрировать Кларку в опасной близости содержимое своего декольте.

\- Ты в порядке, сынок? Кэт бывает… кхм…

\- Я выживу, шеф, - Кларка небольшое представление Кэт ничуть не впечатлило. Рядом с Селиной или Максимой блондинка-репортерша была чистой воды дилетанткой. – Так зачем вы попросили меня задержаться?

\- Хотел поблагодарить тебя за хорошую работу. Ты был в Готэме и ничего не знаешь, но пока тебя не было, Престон Карпентер обрушился на «Дэйли Плэнет» с критикой, утверждая, что мы помещаем слишком много материалов о супергероев, а простых людей игнорируем.

Кларк пожал плечами:

\- Странно слышать такое от редактора «Дэйли Стар». Ему есть дело только до тиражей «Стар», а на простых людей ему плевать.

\- Ты это знаешь, и я знаю, но рядовой читатель, который ничего не понимает в журналистике, мог бы и купиться на его демагогию. К счастью, благодаря твоей серии очерков о готэмской полиции мне было чем ему ответить. Так что продолжай в том же духе, мальчик мой, а супергероев оставь Лоис.

В другой раз Кларк был бы доволен, но сегодня слова Перри стали очередным напоминанием о том, что Лоис похищена. На этот раз ее забрали инопланетяне.

 _Наверняка, это как-то связано со мной. Почему до сих пор ничего похожего на требования? Хоть было бы за что зацепиться!_

Кларк отдавал себе отчет, что Брюс был прав, когда отстранил его от расследования – когда кто-то из близких в опасности, у него есть дурная привычка винить во всем себя и не замечать ловушек. Пускай Великий Детектив оправдывает свою репутацию, а ему когда удастся немного разгрести дела в Метрополисе, нужно отправиться в Крепость. Зеленый Фонарь не мог исчезнуть бесследно, спутники-шпионы, которые он раскидал по Солнечной системе, замаскировав под космический мусор, должны были хоть что-то засечь.

\- А пока для тебя есть особое задание. Кэт очень вовремя вспомнила, что у фонда «Изида» скоро юбилей. Сначала я планировал послать туда Лоис - она как никто умеет задавать острые вопросы. Но потом вспомнил, что вы с мисс Лэнг вместе учились в школе. Попробуй воспользоваться этим, чтобы добиться личного интервью.

\- А как же журналистская объективность?

\- Как главный редактор, я лично прослежу, чтобы твоя объективность не пострадала.

«Будь здесь Лоис», подумал Кларк, «она уже ворвалась бы в кабинет Перри и в ультимативной форме потребовала отправить в фонд «Изида» ее. Я бы немного подыграл, сославшись на занятость, и в итоге все бы остались довольны. Лоис - потому что ей удалось немного пощипать перья Лане, Перри - получив статью на первую полосу, я – тем, что избежал необходимости встречаться с бывшей миссис Лутор».

Кларк заставил себя улыбнуться и сказать Перри:

\- Я сделаю, что смогу, шеф.

Пока Кларк спускался на лифте, ему вспомнился криптонский кристалл, прижатый ко лбу Ланы, светящийся собственным светом. Он знал, что кристалл действует безотказно – _конечно, действует, иначе Лоис уже обрушилась бы на меня, как разъяренная фурия_! - но все-таки предпочитал не рисковать лишний раз и сознательно держал дистанцию между собой и теми, чью память изменил. К счастью для него, Пит был поглощен политической карьерой, а у Лекса и Ланы вообще не было причин искать с ним встречи.

Но теперь ему предстояло нарушить дистанцию и снова увидеть женщину, о которой Кларк-подросток когда-то мечтал.

 _Лоис, Лоис, ну почему тебя не могли похитить на неделю позже! Проклятое интервью!_

На суперскорости переместившись на ближайший пустырь, Кларк стал вращаться, пока деловой костюм на нем не превратился в красно-синий костюм Супермена. Он пулей взмыл вверх, бросил последний взгляд на Метрополис с высоты птичьего полета, и взял курс на север, в Крепость Одиночества.

* * *

Ледовый дворец Супермена, укрытый от радаров и от взгляда со спутников, ждал возвращения хозяина.

На первый взгляд могло показаться, что здесь ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как три кристалла, соединившись, породили Крепость Одиночества. Стены из материала, напоминавшего дымчатый хрусталь, но гораздо прочнее, все так же сияли холодным блеском. Но голос Джор-Эла замолк навеки. Искусственный интеллект был запрограммирован на самоуничтожение, когда обучение Кларка закончится.

А еще в Крепость стало гораздо сложнее войти. Супермен не ограничился теми мерами предосторожности, что предусмотрел Джор-Эл. Он переделал защитные системы по последнему слову техники, пока Крепость Одиночества не стала по-настоящему неприступной. Даже привлек Доктора Фэйта, чтобы начертал защитные глифы на случай магической атаки. Супермен не страдал паранойей, но ему становилось неуютно при одной мысли о том, что могло бы случиться, попади здешние сокровища в жадные руки того же Лекса Лутора.

И теперь Супермен стоял у входа, дожидаясь, пока завершится долгая процедура опознания.

\- Добро пожаловать, мастер Кал-Эл, - поприветствовал его робот Кел-Экс, дворецкий, а также секретарь, консультант и помощник, неприметный, но вездесущий.

\- Доложи обстановку за последние сорок восемь часов.

\- Без происшествий, - доложил Кел-Экс. - В пределах территории посторонних лиц не замечено.

\- А в пределах Солнечной системы?

\- В одиннадцать часов сорок три минуты по местному времени космический корабль, не входящий в реестр «Друзья и союзники», произвел атаку на Орбитальную Базу Альфа. Можно с большой вероятностью предположить, что атака не увенчалась успехом, поскольку станция в рабочем состоянии, а ее повреждения незначительны...

\- Остановись, - приказал Супермен. - Я все знаю об атаке. Можешь опознать звездолет?

\- Недостаточно данных, чтобы сделать выводы с вероятностью больше 66,8 процентов.

Передав Кел-Эксу данных, которые Хлоя собрала по крупицам и сбросила ему на коммуникатор, Супермен оставил робота-дворецкого копаться в необъятных базах данных Крепости в поисках ответов, а сам решил немного прогуляться по Крепости.

Внутреннее убранство Крепости значительно изменилось с того дня, как он примерил плащ Супермена. Здесь был и зоопарк, спасенный с корабля сумасшедшего инопланетянина, который пытался добавить криптонца в коллекцию редких жизненных форм, и целый арсенал оружия, конфискованного у суперзлодеев. Супермен подумал, что трофеев здесь гораздо больше, чем в Бэтпещере, и усмехнулся собственному тщеславию.

Крепость была идеальна, если хотелось отдохнуть от голосов за стеной, уличного шума, топота над головой — непременных спутников городской квартирки Кларка Кента. Но жить здесь постоянно он бы не хотел – слишком легко забыть, что ты Кларк Кент, а не только Кал-Эл, Последний Сын Криптона.

Он заглянул в скульптурную мастерскую, где кусок белого мрамора постепенно обретал форму, превращаясь в фигуру женщины. Резцов Супермен не признавал, пользуясь исключительно термозрением.

Он работал над скульптурой, пока не появился робот-дворецкий.

\- Мастер Кал-Эл, анализ данных завершен, - доложил Кел-Экс. - Корабль, совершивший нападение на орбитальную станцию, опознан. Косвенные данные позволяют с вероятностью 98,7 процентов заключить, что он аркадианского производства.

Об аркадианцах Супермен помнил только то, что они были цивилизацией столь же древней и замкнутой, что и криптонцы.

\- Почему сведения о них нет в базах данных Лиги Справедливости? – осведомился Супермен.

\- Аркадианцы считаются вымершими после того, как на их сектор галактики подвергся воздействию Чумы, - сообщил Кел-Экс.

\- У тебя есть результаты энергетического сканирования Солнечной системы за предыдущие сутки? Выведи на монитор.

Здесь ему повезло еще меньше. Попытка взять энергетический след Хэла Джордана провалилась. Он куда-то пропал незадолго до атаки на базу.

Поразмыслив, он решил сообщить Лиге обо всем, что смог (и не смог) разузнать.

 _Жаль, что телепортеры были разрушены во время атаки и до сих пор не восстановлены. Теперь путешествие отнимет гораздо больше времени._

Еще на подлете он увидел на корпусе станцию свежие шрамы. Кто бы ни управлял кораблем, стыковку он проводить не умел, иначе не разворотил бы так воздушный шлюз.

На суперскорости промчавшись по коридорам, он оказался в столовой, где сейчас собралась большая часть населения станции

\- Я знаю, чей корабль напал на базу! – заявил он вместо приветствия.

\- Аркадианцы? – Хлоя поправила прическу. – Извини, Кларк, ты слегка запоздал с этими новостями.

\- И кто же меня опередил? – спросил слегка огорошенный Супермен.

\- Он, - Хлоя указала на массивную фигуру инопланетянина в униформе Корпуса Зеленых Фонарей. Тот склонился над столом, с громким чавканьем уплетая импровизированный обед. Две коробки с пиццей уже опустели, и теперь та же участь грозила постигнуть третью.

\- А я еще укоряла Барта, что он много ест, - уголки рта Хлои дрогнули, пряча улыбку.

Супермен вспомнил, что видел этого Зеленого Фонаря раньше, во время официального визита на планету Оа. В памяти всплыло имя — Киловог.

\- Что Киловог здесь делает?

\- Хранители на Оа не смогли связаться с Хэлом. Они забеспокоились и послали своего представителя разобраться, что могло случиться.

Киловог с сомнением посмотрел на оставшийся ломтик пиццы, потом уничтожил его одним глотком.

\- Супермен, на два слова, - позвал его Виктор Стоун.

\- Извини, - криптонец подошел к столу, за которым сидели Бэтмен, Киборг и Рыцарь с забинтованной рукой.

\- Хлоя уже сказала тебе об аркадианцах?

\- Я знал еще до этого. Узнал, когда побывал в Крепости. Но я не понимаю, что значит этот фрагмент для головоломки, которую нам подбросили.

Виктор горячо заявил:

\- Для меня это знак, что незачем зацикливаться только на версии об отвлекающем маневре. Малоэффективность их атаки можно объяснить и по-другому.

\- Киборг думает, что кто-то другой использует аркадианские технологии, - пояснил Темный Рыцарь.

\- Вариант, что за этим стоят уцелевшие аркадианцы, вы не рассматривали? – спросил Супермен скорее для приличия.

Галактическая история знала случаи, когда разумную расу заносили в список вымерших, а потом где-нибудь обнаруживались ее остатки.

 _Последний марсианин. Или ты сам, чтобы далеко не ходить._

\- Аркадианцы погибли слишком давно, даже по меркам ваших долгожителей с Криптона, - Супермен увидел, что Киловог уже прикончил свой бесконечный обед, и теперь с любопытством прислушивался к их беседе.

Бэтмен раздраженно сказал:

– Супермен, еще раз говорю - сосредоточься на том, куда пропал Зеленый Фонарь, а Лоис Лэйн предоставь нам.

\- Даже если за их исчезновением стоят одни и те же люди?

\- Зеленого Фонаря найти будет проще, - снова вмешался Киловог. – Хэл Джордан – не первый из Корпуса, кто пропал без вести.

\- Что для этого нужно?

\- Только мое кольцо и другой Зеленый Фонарь, чтобы прикрывать меня, пока я рыскаю в пространстве в поисках пропавшего. У вас нет Зеленого Фонаря, но криптонец тоже подойдет.

\- Когда отправляемся? - спросил Супермен.

\- Позже, - ответствовал Киловог. – Я еще не поел.

Побив неофициальный рекорд Флэша по уничтожению продовольственных запасов Лиги, массивный инопланетянин поднялся на ноги, чуть не сломав стол, готовый хоть сейчас приступить к розыскам коллеги.

\- Возвращайся, - напутствовал его Бэтмен. – Ты еще не все знаешь.

Они шли по коридору в молчании, пока Супермен не высказал то, что его давно занимало:

\- Когда я был на Оа, у меня сложилось впечатление, что Киловог – не последнее имя в Корпусе Зеленых Фонарей.

\- Верно.

\- Зачем же самому отправляться на край Вселенной?

Взгляд Киловога был тяжелым, как кувалда:

\- Я попросил, чтобы отправили меня. НЕНАВИЖУ терять учеников.

Они покинули базу через малый воздушный шлюз по очереди – с габаритами Киловога развернуться там было нелегко. Отлетев на подобающее расстояние от станции, Киловог сформировал огромную указующую стрелку из зеленого света. Но «указатель», покрутившись немного, замер на месте.

\- Это начало, - заявил Киловог, ничуть не обескураженный первой неудачей. - Чтобы прочесать весь район, потребуется несколько часов вашего времени.

\- А если мы ничего не найдем? Что в таком случае может означать его молчание?

\- Или Хэл Джордан попал в плен и лишился кольца, или мертв. Или, - Киловог фыркнул, - покинул пределы вселенной. Но ты же, наверное, и сам это знаешь?

\- Я знаю. Я надеялся, ты скажешь мне, что я ошибаюсь, и есть другое объяснение, получше этих.

Киловог снова фыркнул – на этот раз, как показалось Супермену, с сочувствием.

* * *

Отыскать иголку в стоге сене не так трудно, как говорит пословица. Когда Кларк только-только учился использовать рентгеновское зрение, он по настоянию отца проделал этот трюк несколько раз. А вот попытка найти что-то в космосе – настоящее испытание для нервов, будь ты хоть трижды супергероем.

\- Похоже на космический вариант игры в «горячо-холодно», - передал Супермен Киловогу, когда тот в двухсотый раз сформировал «указатель».

\- Хэл Джордан упоминал об этой земной игре, но я никогда не понимал ее смысла. Вы, земляне... - Киловог покосился на криптонца, парящего в безвоздушном пространстве рядом с ним. - Я не хотел оскорбить Дом Элов своей оговоркой.

\- От лица Дома Элов — извинения приняты, - легко отозвался Супермен. Он давно научился воспринимать как данность, что слава его предков распространилась за пределами Криптона.

 _Воскресни сегодня Сейг-Эл Великий, что бы он подумал обо мне? Я не ученый, не изобретатель и не философ. Понял бы он принципы, по которым я живу, или решил, что мне не хватает твердости, чтобы сокрушить своих врагов окончательно?_

В конце концов, прочесав частым гребнем околоземную орбиту, им удалось найти слабенькие энергетические следы, оставленные кольцом Хэла Джордана. Киловог заставил «указатель» исчезнуть, создал конструкт, похожий на двояковыпуклую линзу, и стал скрупулезно рассматривать полурассеявшийся след.

\- Впервые сталкиваюсь с такой аномалией, - озадаченно сказал Супермен, когда осознал, на что наткнулся Киловог. Для сверхчувствительных глаз криптонца это было как неровная клякса искореженного пространства.

Киловог пропыхтел:

\- Аномалия? Нет, не аномалия! Это оружие! Нечто, способное вывести Зеленого Фонаря из строя одним ударом. Хэл Джордан бросил всю энергию на щиты, но это не помогло. Ни у кого из врагов Корпуса я такого не встречал; я даже не понимаю, на каком принципе основано это оружие. Мне нужно перезарядить кольцо и связаться с Оа.

\- Разумеется, - тревога Зеленого Фонаря передалась Супермену.

Они вернулись на базу. Когда Киловог уединился в гостевой каюте для сеанса экстренной связи с Оа, Супермен решил навестить Хлою. Головоломка, подброшенная похитителями Лоис, все усложнялась, и соединить фрагменты ему не удавалось, но Супермен знал, что мог рассчитывать на потрясающую интуицию Хлои там, где его собственная логика пасовала.

Но на полпути к каюте Хлои его перехватил Киборг. Супермен не успел и глазом моргнуть, как его в добровольно-принудительном порядке записали в подсобные рабочие. Механикам, которых выделил Бэтмен, редко приходилось заниматься чем-то сложнее, чем починка Бэтмобиля, а тут в срочных восстановительных работах нуждалась целая орбитальная станция. Незапланированное участие в ремонте отняло у Супермена гораздо больше времени, чем он рассчитывал - пришлось поработать домкратом и лебедкой, а заодно и сварочным аппаратом, потом принять душ и переодеться в новый костюм взамен заляпанного машинным маслом.

Добравшись до каюты Хлои с трехчасовым опозданием, он приложил ладонь к замку и дверь раскрылась. Оракул сидела посреди комнаты потертом коврике, скрестив ноги и закрыв глаза, раскрытые ладони на уровне груди. Супермен хотел было уйти, чтобы не мешать ее медитации, когда молодую женщину вдруг окружил бледно-золотистый ореол, и она взмыла в воздух, не открывая глаз и не меняя позы.

Невольный возглас удивления разрушил чары. Сияние вокруг Хлои исчезло, и она бы упала, не подхвати ее Кларк на суперскорости.

\- Если ты скажешь, что путем постоянных медитаций достигла просветления и можешь левитировать силой мысли, то я, пожалуй, поверю, - выдохнул Супермен, удивленно глядя на Хлою сверху вниз.

\- Если бы!.. Увы, Кларк, причиной опять зеленые камушки.

\- Но ты ведь… - он замялся.

\- Утратила свои способности? – помогла ему Хлоя. - Доктор думает, что когда взорвалась криптонитовая бомба, повторное облучение не заблокировало мои силы, как все думали, а изменило их.

\- Но раньше не было никаких проявлений! – Супермен вспомнил, что все еще держит Хлою в руках, и осторожно усадил ее в кресло.

\- Могло сыграть роль то, что нам всем угрожала смертельная опасность. Или это побочный эффект нанитов, что мне ввели в позвоночник. А может, требовались все эти годы, чтобы я «дозрела». Это уже детали, Кларк, пускай Доктор голову ломает. Главное – что я снова СуперХлоя, а не помесь базы данных с диспетчером. Разве это не замечательно?

Хлоя ослепительно улыбнулась, и Супермен заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. Раньше он думал только о цене, которую Хлое приходилось платить, страшился того, что однажды Хлоя заснет и не проснется. И почувствовал облегчение, когда понял, что можно больше не бояться. Только сейчас он осознал, что потерю возможности исцелять Хлоя переживала с не меньшей остротой, чем паралич.

\- Пока я могу парить не больше получаса, потом – снова в седло, - рассказала ему Хлоя. – Ты не подумай, я не с бухты-барахты взяла это упражнение. Это один из способов тренировки, предложенных Киловогом. Он первым понял, что мое силовое поле схоже с тем, которое создают кольца Зеленых Фонарей, и сразу предложил поднатаскать меня.

\- И как проходит учеба?

\- Пока мне удавалось повторить все трюки, что он демонстрировал, хотя они и из разряда «для новичков». У Киловога настоящий талант наставника, хотя с виду и не подумаешь. Неудивительно, что ему доверяют обучать новых Зеленых Фонарей.

\- Он лучше, чем Хэл?

\- Он учил Хэла. Вот будь ты джедаем, у кого бы ты хотел учиться – у Оби-Вана или у Квай-Гона?

\- У Мастера Йоды, - усмехнулся Супермен. – Хлоя, это все замечательно, просто прекрасно, только, пожалуйста, будь осторожней. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не узнаешь в деталях, какими силами обладаешь, и какие у них ограничения.

\- Ты опять опоздал - Киловог меня уже предупреждал. Но я и без него сообразила, что без внешнего источника силы, как у Фонарей, приходится черпать силы изнутри, а на внутренней энергии тела далеко не уедешь. Вот будь я ходячей солнечной батареей, как ты…

\- Тогда бы криптонит не давал тебе новых возможностей, а только портил настроение.

\- Да, об этом я не подумала, - рассмеялась блондинка. – Ладно, Кларк, ты же не для того сюда пришел, чтобы выслушивать, что у меня нового. Выкладывай, что вы с Киловогом узнали. А то я рискую умереть от тоски - Бэтмен отстранил меня от расследования, а Доктор воспользовался случаем, чтобы облепить меня электродами и затестировать до смерти. Представляешь? Моя кузина пропала, а искать ее будут другие!

\- Если тебе будет от этого легче, Бэтмен и меня отстранил.

\- С каких пор Нелетучий Мыш встал во главе Лиги? И с каких пор ты у него на побегушках?

\- Не знаю, Хло. Ты ведь помнишь, у меня всегда был один фатальный недостаток.

\- У тебя их гораздо больше, чем один, не обольщайся, Кларк. Но ты говоришь о привычке сначала прыгать, а потом смотреть, куда прыгнул? Обещаю, что буду придерживать тебя за плащ каждый раз, когда тебе вздумается сглупить. Устраивает?

\- Вполне.

\- Так что узнал Киловог?

Рассказ Супермена длился недолго. Он увидел, как в зеленых глазах загорелись зеленые искорки, задумчивая полуулыбка сделала лицо еще красивее. Теперь, когда у нее есть новые фрагменты головоломки, биологический компьютер Хлои будет работать, подпитываемый кофе и круассанами, пока она не выдаст очередную парадоксальную, и почти наверняка правильную теорию.

\- Жаль, что Барт тебя сейчас не видит.

Супермен тут же пожалел о неосторожно вырвавшихся словах. Молодую женщину, сидевшую перед ним, как подменили, от ее жизнерадостности не осталось ни грамма.

\- Уже насплетничали, да?

\- Насплетничали? О чем? И главное, когда? Киловог – не сплетник, а с остальными я разговаривал при тебе.

\- Тогда ты не знаешь. Барт мне признался. Он сказал, что любит меня. И сразу запросился к Марсианину в посольство, чтобы не ставить меня в неловкое положение. Или чтобы оказаться от меня подальше. А я теперь не знаю, как с ним поступить.

 _Только этого не хватало!_

\- Можешь сказать ему «давай лучше останемся друзьями», - предложил Кларк не без ехидства. - Это же твоя любимая фраза. Ты ее всем говорила, даже мне. Могла бы и выучить наизусть за столько лет.

Хлоя нахмурилась:

\- Кларк, это совсем не смешно. Может, ты его с кем-нибудь познакомишь, когда он вернется на Землю?

\- Хлоя, через десять лет ты пожалеешь, что Барт достался другой женщине.

\- Может быть. Но сначала я должна прожить эти десять лет.

* * *

Хлоя восприняла задумчивое молчание Супермена как сигнал, что пора переходить в контратаку. После разговора о Барте она чувствовала себя на редкость неуютно и хотела отплатить Кларку той же монетой.

\- Почему ты так обошелся с Лоис?

Супермен моргнул:

\- Ты о чем?

\- Не прикидывайся дурачком, Кларк. Чем моя кузина заслужила такое обращение с твоей стороны? Ты не мог отказать ей… не знаю, помягче как-нибудь? Где твое знаменитое добросердечие?

\- Отказать? Хлоя, отказ – это когда тебе что-то предлагают. А Лоис хотела обратить на себя внимание Оливера, вот и стала вытворять черт-де что. А на мои чувства ей всегда было наплевать. Скажи, Хлоя, если бы кто-то флиртовал с тобой, а сам посматривал, как на это реагирует другая девушка, тебе бы такое понравилось? Нет? Вот и мне как-то не слишком приятно.

Хлоя склонила голову и осторожно, как бы нехотя, спросила:

\- Когда Лоис объяснилась тебе в любви, Оливер мог это слышать? Или кто-нибудь еще?

\- Нет, но… Ты пытаешься сказать, что для Лоис это было не просто притворство? – сомнения Кларка были очевидны.

\- Вот именно! – Хлоя просияла. – Наконец-то до тебя дошло! А ты повсюду видишь двойную игру? Ох, Кларк, не превращайся в Бэтмена. Потому что двух Темных Рыцарей не выдержит никакая Лига. – Упрямое недоверие во взгляде криптонца никуда не делось. – Да, сначала Лоис был нужен Оливер. Но все изменилось. Можешь себя поздравить – моя кузина не устояла перед твоими чарами.

\- Не с чем поздравлять, - отрезал Супермен. - Даже если ты права, ее новое увлечение только усложнит мне жизнь. Я говорил Питу и повторю тебе – Лоис меня не интересует.

\- Совсем-совсем?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я поклялся на Библии?

\- Не надо, - вздохнула Хлоя. – Ты ведь у нас сейчас Супермен, а не Кларк. Пока на тебе костюм, врать ты не будешь. - Она хотела добавить еще пару неласковых слов, но вместо этого спросила: - А когда это ты успел встретиться с Питом?

\- Это он со мной встречался, когда был в Метрополисе. Пит скоро собирается сыграть свадьбу. Ты знала?

\- Нет. Я слежу только за коррумпированными чиновниками, а Пит, слава Богу, чист как стеклышко, – извечное женское любопытство взяло верх. - И на ком он женится?

\- Эрика Фокс. Помнишь такую? Пит был с ней на Весеннем Балу.

\- Браво, Пит, - отреагировала Хлоя, - он мог выбрать и похуже. Значит, скоро свадьба. Ну, а ты, Кларк? Я думаю, миссис Кент все еще надеется увидеть тебя женатым.

\- Домик, два мальчика и девочка, семейные пикники на природе по выходным? Это не для меня, Хлоя.

\- Раньше ты так не считал.

\- Когда это было! В те годы я был готов целовать пыль под ногами Ланы Лэнг, винил себя за метеоритный дождь и мечтал избавиться от суперсил. А ты, - подмигнул он Хлое, - была по уши влюблена в меня.

Блондинка звонко рассмеялась:

\- Не напоминай!

* * *

Разговор с Хлоей не принес Кларку облегчения, только заставил почувствовать себя чуть-чуть виноватым.

 _Даже если Хлоя права, и Лоис не просто притворяется — что с того?_ сказал себя Супермен. _Второе место после Оливера меня не устроило бы. А тут еще Барт. Жаль парня, но если Хлоя настроена так серьезно, я не представляю, как ему можно помочь. На принцип «с глаз долой, из сердца вон» рассчитывать не приходится._

Когда Бэтмен остановил его по дороге к ангарам, Супермен в раздумья и ему не сразу удалось осознать, о чем говорит Темный Рыцарь. А новости были важнее важного, рядом с ними бледнело даже нападение на станцию.

 _Визитеры из другой вселенной. Мой двойник — мертв. Лекс Лутор – президент!_

\- Мдааа, - протянул Супермен, собираясь с мыслями, - умеешь ты преподносить новости, Брюс. Тебе только в вечерних новостях работать.

\- Ха. Ха. Ха-ха.

\- И где сейчас наши гости, назовем их так?

Робин осталась в Готэме, Статик отлеживался в лазарете под надзором Полуночного Доктора. А вот о том, где сейчас Песочный Человек, не знал даже Темный Рыцарь. Пожилой герой был в Хаб Сити, но вынужден был покинуть город. Тамошний комиссар по-прежнему терпеть не мог людей в масках.

Супермен стал соображать, какой благовидный предлог использовать, чтобы Перри отправил его в Хаб Сити, и нет ли у Хлои в ее безразмерных хранилищах компромата чего-нибудь на комиссара полиции. Если он и не замешан напрямую в сомнительных делишках, можно даже простое превышение полномочий раскрутить так, что комиссар сам запросится в отставку. И поделом ему. Неприязнь — это одно, а вот когда собратьям-героям начинают чинить препоны или пытаются им что-то припаять, он снова и снова выходил на тропу войны. Опыт войны с представителями власти у Кларка уже был - год назад он тремя статьями свалил окружного прокурора Сайкса, причем тот был на пике популярности.

\- А не мог ли кто-то последовать за ними через портал? – осведомился Супермен, когда помимо прочего выяснилось, что у гостей с Земли-3 могут быть проблемы с возвращением домой. - Лекс Лутор, которого я помню, не любил выпускать добычу из рук.

\- Киборг за этим проследит, и если откроется еще один такой портал, хоть в джунглях Амазонки, мы узнаем, - сообщил Бэтмен. – Другая проблема. «Гости» хотят вернуться, но с подкреплением. Рассчитывают, что Лига выиграет войну, которую они проиграли.

Супермен потер подбородок:

\- Не уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент. Лига и без того уязвима, атака на станцию это хорошо показала. Мы так и не узнали, что стало с Хэлом. Нельзя ни отозвать посольство — от этого зависят судьбы целых звездных систем, ни связаться с Черной Молнией, чтобы он прервал учения. Война, да еще на чужой территории, нам не по плечу.

Бэтмен взглянул на него как-то странно:

\- Тебя заботит только это?

\- Еще остается большой вопрос, сможем ли мы туда попасть. Даже если у наших гостей остались схемы капсулы, все равно - создание и монтаж оборудования, нахождение нужного нам мира, темпоральная синхронизация, - перечислил криптонец. - Это потребует от меня очень много времени и сил. Их визит может затянуться на несколько лет. Или, в худшем случае, они застрянут здесь навсегда.

\- А если бы Лига сейчас была в полном составе, капсула собрана и готова к работе, и ты бы знал, как открыть портал в тот мир? – спросил Бэтмен. - Как бы ты поступил? Согласился отправиться на Землю-3 и атаковать Лекса Лутора?

\- Ты еще спрашиваешь! Лекс-президент! Мне такое только под серебряным криптонитом могло привидеться!

\- Ясно. Ты действительно не понимаешь, какие проблемы могут возникнуть, прими Лига в этом участие.

\- Это ты у нас любитель просчитывать последствия до мелочей. Объясни, что я не учел, - раздраженно сказал Супермен.

\- Ты можешь ненавидеть Лутора сколько влезет, но его двойник – законно избранный президент. А ты собираешься его свергнуть. Это очень опасный прецедент. Если Лига Справедливости может сместить главу правительства в другом мире, что помешает повторить то же самое уже здесь?

\- Лига вне политики.

Бэтмен одарил Кларка один из тех взглядов, какими одаривал Робина, если тот попадался в простенькую ловушку.

\- Вне политики! Что толку от твоих деклараций после событий в Каснии? Лига влезла со своим уставом в чужой монастырь и до мы сих пор расхлебываем последствия. А ведь Касния – крохотная страна, это тебе не Китай и не Россия. Самое последнее, что Лиге сейчас нужно — это столкновение с чужими суперсолдатами. Или, еще того хуже, гражданская война супергероев.

\- Гражданская Война? Это уже чересчур.

\- Не улыбайся так скептически, Кент. В конгрессе уже давно поговаривают, что Лига слишком задрала нос, она чересчур независима, преследует только собственные цели, и что Америке нужны герои, у которых в крови больше патриотизма.

Супермен сказал:

\- В любом случае, мы слишком рано задумались, что делать дальше. Настолько важное решение может быть принято большинством голосов. Ты сам, если помнишь, настоял на этом пункте, когда мы работали над уставом Лиги. Придется ждать, когда с Танагара вернется посольство, а Черная Молния вытащит своих бойскаутов из джунглей.

\- Надеюсь, к тому времени ты найдешь убедительные аргументы в пользу межмирового крестового похода, потому что я буду возражать.

\- Спасибо за честность, друг, - криво улыбнулся Супермен.

Тут ему вспомнилось, что перед тем, как Бэтмен обрушил на него последние новости, хотел еще раз заглянуть к Хлое ради информации о Хаб Сити.

Тут же сработал закон подлости — взвыла сирена, и электронный голос сообщил о землетрясении в Японии.

\- ПРЕДВАРИТЕЛЬНАЯ ОЦЕНКА МОЩНОСТИ ПО ШКАЛЕ РИХТЕРА — 8,9 БАЛЛОВ! ВСЕХ СВОБОДНЫХ ГЕРОЕВ ПРОСЬБА ПРИБЫТЬ К МЕСТУ КАТАСТРОФЫ! ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ – ТЕЛЕПОРТЕРЫ НЕИСПРАВНЫ! РЕКОМЕНДУЕТСЯ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ШАТТЛЫ!

 _Ну и денек!_ Супермен вытер со лба несуществующий пот. _Хорошо еще, что пресс-конференция Ланы не сегодня!_


	14. Интерлюдия 4

**Интерлюдия №4**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Штаб-квартира Отряда Самоубийц.**

Идеально подогнанный мундир, выправка, разворот плеч и чеканный шаг – Ричард Флэгг словно вышел из пропагандистского фильма на тему «вступай в армию». Шагавший следом Рой Харпер исподлобья уставился в спину командира. Он тихо злился, что на фоне Флэгга вечно чувствовал себя карликом.

 _Если бы дело было только в росте и ширине плеч! Стальной Волк может завязать дуло танка узлом, но рядом с ним у меня не бывает приступов иррационального страха._

\- Не отставай, Арсенал, - велел полковник, нажав на кнопку вызова лифта. – Из-за того, что пришлось тебя разыскивать, я потерял полтора часа, которые мог потратить на подготовку к заданию.

С мелодичным звоном открылась дверь лифта. Пропустив полковника вперед, Рой вошел в кабину.

 _Никого и никогда я так не боялся. Почему? Что в чертовом Флэгге такого особенного? Подумаешь, солдат в третьем поколении!_

Дверь закрылась, и цилиндрическая кабина лифта с огромной скоростью понеслась вниз.

Тем временем еще трое из Отряда коротали время, играя в покер.

За карточным столом собралась весьма живописная компания. Томас Блэйк - богач и любитель охоты на крупного зверя, ставший суперзлодеем Кэтменом, когда джунгли ему наскучили. Ночная Тень – скандально известная дочь сенатора Идена, которая в промежутках между вечеринками и Отрядом Самоубийц умудрилась выкроить время, чтобы получить докторскую степень по физике. Стальной Волк - советский суперсолдат, лишившийся лавров героя войны из-за паранойи Сталина. Он сбежал за границу, опередив приказ о своем аресте на считанные часы, успел наследить и в Европе, и в Южной Америке, пока с ним не встретился неприметный человек в штатском, который положил на стол увесистую папку с его досье и предложил новую работу.

Кэтмен, которому весь вечер не везло в карты, первым услышал гудение приближающегося лифта.

\- Сейчас будут гости. Десять долларов на то, что это Король Часов.

\- Ты что, Блэйк, недостаточно проиграл сегодня? – насмешливо спросила Ночная Тень.

\- Принимаю, - просто сказал Стальной Волк. – Десятка, если это Флэгг.

\- Договорились.

\- _**ОПОЗНАНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО**_ , - приятным женским голосом сообщил автоматический лифт. - _**ПОЛКОВНИК ФЛЭГГ — ДОСТУП РАЗРЕШЕН**_. – Ночная Тень ядовито улыбнулась, а Кэтмен с досадой ударил кулаком в ладонь. - _**АРСЕНАЛ — ДОСТУП РАЗРЕШЕН**_. - Услышав имя «Арсенал», Стальной Волк нахмурился. - _**ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В ШТАБ-КВАРТИРУ**_ , - двери лифта раскрылись.

\- Ты опять проиграл, Блэйк. А я ведь тебя предупреждала! – Ночная Тень взяла со стола колоду карт и стала медленно тасовать.

\- Можешь позлорадствовать, если тебе так хочется. Все правильно - я проиграл, Волк выиграл, и я теперь должен ему десятку. Это полбеды, гораздо хуже, что ты теперь еще месяц будешь напоминать мне об этом случае. Надо же было Королю Часов так меня подвести! – пожаловался Кэтмен. - Я привык, что он никогда не опаздывает – и на тебе!

\- Короля Часов я сегодня не приглашал. Он нам не нужен, - сказал Флэгг вместо приветствия. Он оценил обстановку. Все, кому отправили вызов, уже прибыли, кроме Бронзового Тигра и Саши Бордо, но у Тигра вошло в привычку опаздывать на брифинги, а Саша получит всю необходимую информацию по личному каналу президента.

Ночная Тень отложила в сторону карты и улыбнулась полковнику. Видимо, вызов застал ее во время вечеринки - Ив Иден успела переодеться, но от нее исходил стойкий запах дорогих духом. Флэгг не ответил на улыбку.

\- Здравствуйте, приехали! - удивился Стальной Волк. - С каких пор Король Часов не нужен?

\- С тех пор, как я так сказал! - отрезал Флэгг, но все же пояснил: - Нас забрасывают на чужую территорию, связи там не будет.

\- Обожаю работать вслепую! – сказал Кэтмен с досадой. - И куда на этот раз? В Россию или в Китай?

\- Подожди, пока соберутся все. Я не хочу повторяться, - коммуникатор так глубоко под землей не действовал, поэтому Флэгг включил основную систему связи и попытался связаться с Бронзовым Тигром. Ничего не вышло.

\- Опять отключил связь? Тренируется? – предположил Кэтмен без особого удивления. – Как любит говорить наш Волк, семеро одного не ждут. Выкладывай, командир, что за плохие новости ты припас на сегодня.

Флэгг сообщил:

\- Президент хочет, чтобы мы покончили с Обществом Справедливости.

\- Вот это я понимаю! Давно пора! - Стальной Волк грохнул кулаком по столу. По столешнице пошла извилистая трещина.

\- А разве их не прихлопнули, когда они сунулись в «Стар Лабз»? - Кэтмен снова показал, что осведомлен лучше остальных. - Или кого-то недосчитались?

\- Захватить в плен удалось только механическое тело Бэтмена, - по лицу Блэйка пробежала едва заметная тучка. Ему пришлась не по вкусу новость о поимке Бэтдроида. На призрачной надежде встретиться с Темным Рыцарем и показать, кто в городских джунглях хищник номер один, можно было ставить жирный крест.

\- А остальные?

\- Все остальные пока числятся в «пропавших без вести».

\- С этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста, - потребовал Стальной Волк. - Пропасть без вести можно в тайге или в море. А если кто-то «пропадает без вести» в окруженной со всех сторон лаборатории, поневоле задаешься вопросом, какой же чертовщиной там занимались.

\- Сначала мне придется рассказать вам о проекте «Нарния».

Не вдаваясь в подробности, Флэгг объяснил отряду принцип действия капсулы, то, почему экспериментальный вариант, установленный в «Стар Лабз», не был демонтирован, и как этим воспользовалось Общество Справедливости.

\- Капсула была активирована. Как минимум один человек _прошел_. Это все, что мы знаем точно. Все остальное – из области предположений. Дело в том, что здание «Стар Лабз» не было рассчитано на боевые действия. Несколько установок вошли в резонанс друг с другом и сдетонировали. Взрыв был такой, что целое крыло взлетело на воздух. Обломки еще неделю будут разгребать, а говорить о тщательной экспертизе в таких условиях вообще не приходится.

\- Но мы знаем хотя бы, кто участвовал в атаке? - поинтересовалась Ночная Тень.

\- Все, кто остался от Общества. Бэтдроид попал в плен, теперь яйцеголовые торжественно разбирают его по винтикам. Проломить силовое поле мог только Статик, так что он уцелел наверняка. Увязался ли за Статиком кто-то еще? Неизвестно. Песочный Человек с вероятностью 79 процентов мертв, но Зеленая Стрела, Робин и Лоис Лэйн могли выжить.

\- Даже не знаю, кто из них опаснее.

Арсенал раскрыл глаза в притворном ужасе:

\- Серьезно? Лоис Лэйн? Кто такая Лоис Лэйн, чтобы я стал из-за нее беспокоиться? Что она мне сделает? Напишет ругательную статью?

\- Ты не прав, Рой, - осадил его Флэгг. – Дедшот, как бы ты к нему не относился, был профи высочайшего уровня. Убить его — задача не для новичка. Не говоря уже о том, что патрулировать он вышел не в одиночку. С ним было четверо солдат. Двое мертвы, двое ранены. Согласно их показаниям, стрелок был один, высокая женщина с темными волосами. По фотографиям они уверенно опознали Лэйн.

Система связи, о которой Флэгг уже забыл, вдруг ожила. Звуковой сигнал означал, что кто-то прислал в штаб-квартиру Отряда текстовое сообщение.

\- Что там? – с любопытством спросила девушка в маске. - Неужели Бронзовый Тигр вспомнил, где должен был быть еще час назад?

Флэгг просмотрел сообщение:

\- Это Король Часов.

\- Ты же сказал, что не приглашал его на сегодняшнее совещание.

\- Он, можно сказать, пригласил себя сам. Вычислил не только то, что мне потребуется полное досье на Лоис Лэйн, но и _когда_ оно мне понадобится.

Стальной Волк усмехнулся в усы:

– Ему бы в цирке выступать.

\- Угу, - согласился Кэтмен. - «Сегодня и только у нас – Король Часов! С точностью до миллисекунды!»

Устройство связи снова подало признаки жизни.

 _В сообщении было только два слова – НЕ СМЕШНО._


	15. Глава 11

**Глава 11.**

Супермен ненавидел стихийные бедствия. Предотвратить их удается очень редко. Чаще всего Лиге оставалось разбираться с последствиями. Вытаскивать раненых из-под обломков, зная, что даже самая современная медицинская помощь не позволит выжить с такими травмами. Не знать, что ответить детям, которые спрашивают, где их мамы и папы. Разбираться с мародерами, которые всегда появляются после трагедии.

 _Если город разрушен суперзлодеем, ему хотя бы можно набить морду и упрятать в тюрьму. Арестовать цунами или ураган невозможно._

Сегодня Супермен прибыл на место трагедии не первым. Но, вместо того, чтобы упростить ему работу, неожиданные помощники только все усложнили.

Сначала пришлось объяснять местной полиции, что трое героев из китайской Великой Десятки – это НЕ первая волна вторжения, потом обещать «присматривать» за ними, а потом работать, чувствуя на себя оценивающие взгляды. Супермен для Великой Десятки был в первую очередь представителем державы-соперника.

Насколько проще оказалось с Красными Ракетами! Супермен столкнулся с ними пару лет назад, когда спасал капитана Чазова от Синестро. Продемонстрировать умение поглощать спирт и не пьянеть, рассказать пару анекдотов про Бэтмена и Чудо-Женщину и расписаться термозрением на всех железках, что ему подсовывали – этого было достаточно, чтобы Красные Ракеты безоговорочно признали криптонца «своим парнем», и к черту политику (за что, разумеется, надо было тут же выпить).

Одно утешение – что обошлось без инцидентов наподобие старого фермера, который повредился умом, и, не желая, чтобы его спасали, метко всаживал пулю за пулей в тех, кто пытался снять его с крыши затопленного дома. Три пули расплющилось о грудь Супермена, прежде чем он понял, что происходит, и отобрал у безумца ружье. Еще хуже были люди, для которых даже катастрофа была возможностью предложить Супермену какой-нибудь «гениальный» план. Как представитель крупной аниме-компании, который, после того, как его сняли с тонущей яхты, без передышки излагал сценарий будущего шедевра про Человека из Стали. Анимешник не подозревал, что своей трепотней вызывает у Супермена сильнейшее желание нечаянно уронить его.

Флэш, когда Супермен рассказал об том случае в кафетерии Лиги, немедленно взревновал («Вечно им подавай тебя или Бэтмена, почему никто не хочет снять аниме про меня?»), а потом поинтересовался, откуда настолько железобетонное «нет».

\- Я понимаю, деньги тебя не интересуют. Так пускай перечислят в Фонд Супермена, пустишь их на благотворительность.

\- Барт, ты смотрел когда-нибудь аниме?

\- Ну… иногда, - Флэша почему-то очень заинтересовало содержимое стаканчика с апельсиновым соком.

\- Боишься признаться кому-нибудь, что ты – фанат «Сейлормун»? – Супермена откровенно забавляло смущение друга. – Ну-ну, не бойся, не собираюсь я тебя выдавать, пускай твоя репутация мачо останется в целости и сохранности. Но раз ты смотрел аниме, ты же должен помнить, как там все выглядят?

\- Помню, и что?

\- А теперь представь Супермена, худого как спичка, с длинными синими волосами и кавайными глазками, – Барт, у которого с воображением проблем не было, поперхнулся соком. – Теперь понял? А они так и нарисуют, вот увидишь.

* * *

Пресс-конференция Фонда «Изида» близилась к завершению. Роль металюдей в обществе, наука и политика будущее фонда, обязательные вопросы о Лиге Справедливости. Лана чувствовала, что на устах у репортеров вертятся совсем другие вопросы, и кто-нибудь вот-вот сорвется.

\- В последнее время вас несколько раз видели в обществе Питера Росса-младшего, восходящей звезды политического небосклона. Ходят слухи, что вас связывает нечто большее, чем просто деловые отношения. Правда ли это? – спросил репортер из «Дэйли Стар».

 _Вот оно! Раньше, чем я ожидала!_

\- Мы с Питом знакомы еще со школы. И я буду признательна, если вы не станете распространять слухи о том, что между нами якобы что-то есть. Пит помолвлен, и его невесте такие разговоры могут не понравиться. Что до вас, мистер Как-Вас-Там, – Лана прекрасно помнила имя, но не стала утруждать себя вежливостью с этим человеком, – с сегодняшнего дня вы в черном списке фонда «Изида». Когда я организовывала пресс-конференцию, я особо обговорила список пунктов, которые вы должны избегать. В том числе не задавать вопросов о моей личной жизни. Вините только себя, если вы пропустили это мимо ушей.

Рядом с проштрафившимся журналистом вырос высоченный охранник, ладонь-лопата опустилась на плечо журналиста. С громким хлопком оба растворились в воздухе.

\- Я ведь упоминала, что некоторые сотрудники Фонда в прошлом искали здесь помощи? Вот вам наглядный пример, – мило улыбнулась Лана. – Есть еще вопросы?

 _Ничто так не затыкает рты назойливым репортерам, как небольшая демонстрация силы. Теперь можно с чистой совестью объявить, что пресс-конференция окончена…_

\- Кларк Кент, «Дэйли Плэнет», – миндалевидные глаза Ланы расширились от удивления. Она ожидала, что «Плэнет» пришлет на конференцию Лоис Лэйн. Эта кошмарная женщина сочетала в себе пробивную силу тарана с чуткостью носорога. Лана терпеть ее не могла. – Несколько месяцев назад готэмское отделение фонда «Изида» закрылось без объяснения причин. Не могли бы вы прокомментировать этот странный случай?

\- Теперь уже могу, – то, что вопрос был корректный и по существу, помогло Лане взять себя в руки. – Полиция и ФБР установили, что готэмское отделение Фонда оказалось под контролем Хьюго Стрэнджа. Мне пришлось дать подписку о неразглашении, пока не закончится следствие.

Кларк Кент вежливо поблагодарил и, поправив очки, сел на место.

\- Еще вопросы?

* * *

Когда Лига Справедливости обнародовала сведения о проекте 33.1, для Верховного Суда это означало новый Нюрнбергский процесс, для акционеров «Луторкорп» - самое большое падение курсов за всю историю компании, для газетчиков — увеличения тиражей, для простых людей – начало беспрецедентной волны протестов. Даже пожиратели пиццы и попкорна, равнодушные ко всему за пределами своих маленьких мирков, заполнили Интернет требованиями линчевать Лекса Лутора.

А для Ланы процесс «Соединенные Штаты Америки против Александра Лутора» был непрекращающимся кошмаром. Ее муж, человек, которого она, как ей казалось, любила, оказался в тюрьме, и каждый день раскрывались все новые и новые подробности его злодеяний. Рикошетом доставалось и ей. По телевизору в прямом эфире спорили, насколько Лана Лутор была осведомлена о темных делах своего супруга. Опросы показывали, что людей, считавших ее помощницей и сообщницей Лекса, оказалось значительно больше. Несколько раз ее таскали в полицейский участок и подвергали унизительным допросам. Однажды Лану узнали на улице, несмотря на темные очки и парик, и разыгралась безобразная сцена; она едва успела запрыгнуть в машину и уехать. Потом к ней дамой нагрянули агенты ФБР и сообщили, что Лекс Лутор сбежал из тюрьмы. Лана оказалась под круглосуточной охраной. Две ночи подряд она не могла спать - страшилась, что он появится на пороге.

О том, что стало с Лексом, она узнала в вечерних новостях, а подробности – из статьи Лоис Лэйн. Сбежав из тюрьмы, Лекс затаился в секретной лаборатории, замаскированной под парикмахерский салон (тут Лоис не преминула пошутить про гениальное укрытие – никто не стал бы искать лысого миллиардера в парикмахерской). Лекс закончил работу над последним смертоносным изобретением, но не успел включить уже собранную установку — нагрянула Лига Справедливости. И тогда прямо из груди Лекса проросли металлические щупальца, опутав Супермена, как змеи — Лаокоона. Инопланетный андроид Брэйниак, давний враг Лиги, наглядно показал, что слухи о его уничтожении были сильно преувеличены.

Пока Супермен силился вырваться из смертельной хватки врага, Лутор/Брэйниак поведал ему, что все предыдущие события, включая утечку информации о 33.1, арест Лекса и его побег, были частью Большого Плана. Супермен терпеливо дождался, пока Брэйниак умолкнет, притворяясь беспомощным, а потом сильнейшим лучевым ударом разрезал щупальца и заморозил Брэйниака дыханием. Он не мог просто уничтожить андроида – это значило убить и Лекса, а Супермен никогда не убивал.

Дальше началась совсем уже научная фантастика, с прибытием героев из будущего (из 31-го столетия, если верить Лоис!), которые смогли избавить Лекса Лутора от андроида-паразита, хотя их попытка чуть не стоила ему жизни.

Когда в «Стар Лабз» обследовали Лекса и подтвердили, что он снова стал прежним, никаких следов нанороботов в крови, Лутора передали в руки властей, чтобы можно было продолжить судебный процесс. Но не тут-то было. Лекс воспользовался хвастливой тирадой Брэйниака и нечеткими формулировками Закона о контроле над разумом, чтобы выйти сухим из воды. Падение курса акций, огромные штрафы, то, что он лишился большей части военных контрактов - мелочи жизни по сравнению с электрическим стулом.

Не дожидаясь, пока империя Лутора вернет утраченные владения, Лана подала на развод. Она помнила, до какой степени Лекс не любил расставаться с тем, что считает своей собственностью, и ожидала, что он начнет ставить ей палки в колеса. Он мог позволить самых лучших адвокатов, затянуть бракоразводный процесс на годы. Мог. Но не стал. Лана не понимала, почему, может быть, пребывание на скамье подсудимых сказалось на Лексе благотворно, сделав более сговорчивым. Так или иначе, все прошло без сучка и задоринки.

Когда бумаги были уже подписаны, и миссис Лутор вновь официально стала мисс Лэнг, выяснилось, что согласно брачному контракту, после развода ей отходили десять миллионов долларов. На ее возмущение Лекс, улыбнувшись по-волчьи, ответил:

\- В следующий раз не подписывай брачный контракт, не прочитав, - он похудел и осунулся, под глазами виднелись темные круги, но тюремную робу сменил деловой костюм, и Лекс на сто процентов был прежним неприступным бизнесменом.

\- Мне не нужны твои деньги!

\- Можешь выбросить их, сжечь или пожертвовать на приюты для бездомных собак. Мне все равно, – сказал Лекс. – Не надо только сверкать на меня глазами, Лана. Я не знаю, что ты себе внушила, но ты – не беззащитная жертва. Никто не заставлял тебя соглашаться на свидания со мной. Никто не держал пистолет у виска, когда ты принимала от меня подарки, И никто не контролировал твой разум, когда ты стояла у алтаря и сказала «Да».

Лана никогда не призналась бы себе в этом, но слова Лекса задели ее за живое. И вместо того, чтобы нежиться под гавайским солнышком, и кататься на лыжах в Швейцарии, как советовал ее психоаналитик, молодая женщина выбрала для себя трудный и небезопасный путь. Она создала фонд «Изида» для помощи металюдям. Почему бы не использовать деньги Лекса, чтобы помочь тем, кто больше всего пострадал от его безумных экспериментов?

Как все первопроходцы, Лана плохо представляла, с чем ей придется столкнуться. Фонд оказался весьма прожорливым младенцем. Постоянно требовались деньги. Намного больше, чем она получила при разводе. Что-то перечисляли на счета фонда «Куинн Индастриз» и «Уэйн Интерпрайзес», кое-что давали благотворительные акции. Но если бы сенатор Кент не обеспечила ей дополнительное финансирование, фонд «Изида» давно бы закрылся.

Недоставало не только денег. Фонд отчаянно нуждался в людях - в юристах, чтобы разбираться со случаями, когда преступления против металюдей замалчивались, а виновные отделывались условными сроками; во врачах, которые помнили клятву Гиппократа и не стали бы удовлетворять научное любопытство за чужой счет. Нужны были профессиональные психологи, потому что вдруг прорезавшиеся суперсилы — это испытание не из легких, очень легко сорваться и натворить дел почище, чем смолвильские криптомутанты.

По крайней мере, проблема трудоустройства металюдей отчасти решалась силами самого фонда. Многие из сотрудников «Изиды» в прошлом искали здесь помощи, как охранник-телепортатор Алан или ее личная секретарша Эмма.

У Эммы были слабые способности к эмпатии. В качестве секретаря она была незаменима - всегда могла определить, кто из посетителей настроен враждебно, и знала, когда ее начальница слишком заработалась и нуждается в чашечке кофе.

\- Что-нибудь интересное в сегодняшней почте? – поинтересовалась Лана,

\- Ничего нового, мисс Лэнг, - сообщила Эмма. – Престарелых миллионеров, которые упомянули бы фонд «Изида» в завещании, как не было, так и нет. Реклама, письма с угрозами, предложения руки, сердца и прочих частей тела. Письма с угрозами я уже переслала в полицию. Но я не верю, что они кого-то поймают.

Лана ничего не сказала, хотя в глубине души была согласна с Эммой.

\- Вот ваш кофе, мисс Лэнг, черный без сахара, как вы любите.

\- Спасибо, Эмма, – Лана ждала. Эмма всегда начинала важный разговор с того, что приносила ей кофе.

\- Мисс Лэнг, нам нужно использовать этот юбилей по максимуму. Конференция прошла хорошо, но этого мало.

Лана знала, к чему клонит Эмма, и ей это совсем не нравилось.

\- Ты же знаешь, Эмма, что я не даю личных интервью.

\- А следовало бы. Нет, я все понимаю, во время развода газеты протащили вас через грязь, такое не забывается. Но не все же репортеры – бесстыжие охотники за сенсациями. Выберите такого, который напишет о Фонде, а не о вас.

\- И где найти такого кандидата в святые?

Эмма посоветовала:

\- А те, что были пресс-конференции? Вспомните, кто из репортеров как себя как вел, какие задавал вопросы. И выберите одного из них.

Лана посмотрела на груду неразобранных бумаг:

\- Эмма, у тебя ведь осталась запись конференции? Подбери кого-нибудь сама.

Через полчаса, когда Лана все еще разбиралась с документами, присланными из смолвильского отделения «Изиды», Эмма вошла к ней в кабинет и с сияющим лицом сообщила:

\- Я знаю, кто нам нужен. Кларк Кент из «Дэйли Плэнет».

* * *

Вот уже второй раз за день Лана слышала имя Кларка Кента.

 _Почему из всех обитателей Смолвиля труднее всего вспомнить именно его? Что за странные шутки играет со мной память? Как будто я смотрю на групповую фотографию из школьного альбома, а лицо Кларка не фокусе._

Лана решила придержать свое решительное «нет». Пусть сначала ее секретарша объяснит свой выбор.

Эмма, не замечая реакции Ланы, продолжала с энтузиазмом болтать:

\- Он еще на конференции произвел на меня хорошее впечатление. На всякий случай я заглянула на сайт «Дэйли Плэнет», чтобы изучить его статьи. Он интересно пишет, и вообще он честный и порядочный человек. Он пытается видеть в людях лучшее, даже если они этого и не заслуживают. Одним словом, как раз то, что нужно фонду «Изида».

Лана отстраненно подумала, что в чем-то Эмма права. Кларк никогда не напишет статью, если не готов подписаться под каждым словом.

 _Если бы дело было только в этом…_

\- Да, мисс Лэнг, совсем забыла сказать – он тоже он вырос в Смолвиле. Интересно, он не родственник сенатору Кент?

 _Это уж слишком!_

Отсмеявшись и вытерев выступившие от смеха слезинки на глазах, Лана сочла нужным объясниться с Эммой, на лице которой проступило выражение замешательства и досады.

\- Извини, - Лана подавила новый приступ смеха. – Я понимаю, ты просто не могла этого знать. Просто… Кларк – не «родственник» Марты Кент, он – ее единственный сын.

\- Ах, вот в чем дело! – теперь засмеялась Эмма. – Постойте-ка, «Кларк»? Вы что, знакомы?

\- Учились вместе. Он уже тогда писал – для школьной газеты.

\- И что он был за человек?

\- В точности такой, каким ты его вообразила по статьям.

\- Так в чем проблема? – пытливо спросила Эмма. – Я ведь чувствую, что вы не очень-то рады его кандидатуре. Тут что-то личное?

Лана отвела глаза и с неохотой ответила:

\- Кларк был в меня влюблен.

\- О! – брови Эммы заинтересованно приподнялись. – Это усложняет положение. И насколько все было серьезно?

 _Эмма, если бы ты знала Кларка по школе, тебе бы даже не пришел в голову этот вопрос._

\- Зависит от твоего определения слова «серьезно». Кларк вечно следовал за мной, как беспризорный щенок, но так и не набрался смелости пригласить меня на свидание.

\- Вы бы согласились?

\- Нет, но дело не в этом. А в том, что он даже не спрашивал, – губы Ланы превратились в черту. – При всех недостатках моего бывшего мужа, одного у Лекса Лутора было не отнять – он точно знал, чего хочет, и делал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы добиться своего. О Кларке такого сказать нельзя. Его всегда устраивало сидеть на скамейке запасных.

\- Короче говоря, классическая школьная драма с неразделенной любовью? – уточнила Эмма. – Но скажите мне вот что - он потел и заикался, когда задавал вам вопросы? И вообще, замечали вы хоть какие-то признаки влюбленности?

\- Нет, - вынуждена была признать Лана.

\- А как давно вы с ним не виделись?

\- С тех пор, как закончила школу. Вечера выпускников Кларк Кент всегда пропускал под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом.

\- Тогда можно смело договариваться с ним об интервью, - заключила Эмма. - Вы давно уже не в школе, он тысячу раз успел бы разлюбить вас и влюбиться снова. А если Кент начнет вести себя непрофессионально, вызовите Алана. Он только рад будет, если ему дадут возможность отработать жалование, выставив кого-нибудь за дверь.

* * *

Лана с сердитым вздохом захлопнула папку и отодвинула ее в тот угол стола, где полчаса назад был старенький диктофон Кларка Кента. Потом придвинула к себе ноутбук.

 _Не могу работать, хоть тресни! Что со мной не так?_

В детстве Лана очень любила головоломки. Она могла перебирать их часами, не успокаиваясь и не переключаясь ни на что другое, даже любимый мультсериал «Непобедимая принцесса Ши-Ра», пока кусочки разноцветного пластика не складывались в мозаику. Тогда она бежала демонстрировать тете Нелл свое очередное достижение.

Сейчас Лана чувствовала ту же внутреннюю неудовлетворенность, что при виде незаконченной головоломки. Нет смысла продолжать работу, пока она не отыщет источник внутреннего беспокойства.

 _Интервью. Должно быть, дело в нем. Хотя понятия не имею, почему._

Она опасалась, что интервью с Кларком Кентом поставит ее в неловкое положение. И совершенно напрасно - Кларка не в чем было упрекнуть. Он повел себя как настоящий профессионал, ни словом, ни жестом не намекнув, что они были знакомы раньше.

 _Что же не дает мне покоя?_

Лана поймала себя на том, что к ней возвращается привычка постукивать ногтями по столу, от которой ее безуспешно пыталась избавить тетя Нелл.

Почти бездумно молодая женщина зашла на сайт «Дэйли Плэнет», отыскала в архиве раздел «Авторы - Кларк Кент». Просмотрела два с лишним десятка статей, но оказалась в еще большем тупике, чем раньше.

Нетрудно было понять, как Кларк мог попасть в «Дэйли Плэнет» - Хлоя в то время была восходящей звездой журналистики, она могла ему поспособствовать, даже поработать первое время на пару. Но знакомство с Хлоей не объясняло способность продержаться несколько лет, работая рядом с такой драконицей, как Лоис Лэйн, или давать первоклассные материалы из охваченного огнем Готэма. А как насчет того, что Лэйн по праву считалась лучшим репортером «Плэнет», но добрую половину статей, за которые ее номинировали, она написала в соавторстве с Кентом? Какими еще скрытыми достоинствами обладал ее бывший одноклассник?

Как только Лана задала себе этот вопрос, в ее мозгу словно лопнула незримая мембрана. Лана смогла понять, что не давало ей покоя с тех пор, как интервью закончилось, и за Кларком Кентом закрылась дверь.

 _Его глаза. Вот в чем дело!_

Кент то ли не смог, то ли просто не пытался скрыть, что встреча с ней ему в тягость. Интервью - неприятная обязанность, с которой поскорее нужно покончить. Какими бы ни были его чувства к ней в школе, сегодня она не увидела в глазах Кларка даже естественного интереса мужчины к привлекательной женщине.

 _Неужели Кларк - один из тех, кто видит во мне исключительно Лану Лутор, женщину, которая легла в постель с дьяволом?_

К восхищению, зависти, вожделению и откровенной ненависти она привыкла. Но почему-то равнодушие Кларка ее задело.

* * *

Как только Кларк Кент смог связаться с редакцией «Дэйли Плэнет», он отправил туда интервью. Пришлось выслушать похвалу от Перри, которая переросла в историю из времен его молодости (у шефа таких был целый вагон). Конечно, для него уже было новое задание. Не из простых, но рядом с необходимостью брать интервью у Ланы все кажется парой пустяков.

«Как немного нужно Перри для счастья — чтобы мы хотя бы дважды в неделю доказывали, что у него самые лучшие репортеры».

Покончив с газетной текучкой, Кларк быстренько превратился в Супермена. Настало время совершить Круг Почета. Облететь всю страну и напомнить людям, что если в их городе нет постоянного защитника, это еще не значит, что герои о них забыли.

Бэтмен считал Круг Почета тратой времени. Барт подшучивал над ним, «Бойскаут верит, что ему достаточно пролететь над городом, чтобы там снизился уровень преступности». Диана понимала, к чему он стремится, но считала, что политическими методами можно добиться большего. От политики Кларка с души воротило, и он ничего менять не стал.

Маршруты для Круга Почета всегда разрабатывал Кел-Экс. Супермен не мог позволить себе стать предсказуемым — слишком легко нарваться на засаду.

Взмыв над Метрополисом и расширив диапазон слуха, Супермен уловил доносившуюся из офиса «Изиды» негромкую музыку. Мобильный телефон проигрывал мелодию из фильма «Полицейский из Беверли Хиллз».

 _\- Ты не занята?_

 _\- Финансовые отчеты. Я только рада, что ты меня отвлек._

«Пит? Вы с Ланой перезваниваетесь, а мне ни словечком не обмолвился? Интересно, что еще ты от меня скрыл, старый друг», подумал Кларк. «Хотя кто бы говорил про скрытность!»

Продолжая подслушивать, криптонец полетел на север, обшаривая землю взглядом в поисках ситуаций, где бы потребовалось его вмешательство.

В Чикаго его внимание привлек мотоциклист, вырвавший сумочку у зазевавшейся туристки. Вор не доехал и до поворота, как оказался выдернут из седла. Супермен уронил его рядом с патрульной машиной, дождался, пока мотоциклиста упаковывали в наручники, вернул туристке сумочку и поспешил откланяться.

 _\- Я отправил тебе приглашение на свадьбу. Хотел убедиться, что ты его получила._

 _\- Получила. Тебе удалось меня удивить, Пит. Не боишься, что Эрика отменит свадьбу, если узнает, что я приглашена?_

 _\- Это была ее идея._

Следующую остановку Супермен сделал в Анкоридже. Симпатичная лыжница неудачно упала и вывихнула ногу. Супермен транспортировал ее к ближайшему отелю, попросил владельца отеля вызвать врача, и вежливо отказался, когда девушка попыталась всучить ему свой номер телефона.

 _\- Пит, скажи, Кларк пропускал все встречи выпускников, или только те, на которых была я?_

Услышав такой вопрос, Супермен едва не впечатался в водонапорную башню.

 _\- Тогда с чего эти расспросы о Кларке? - в лоб спросил Пит. - Мы с тобой за эти два года встречались пять раз, и ты никогда о нем не упоминала. Я был уверен, что ты забыла о его существовании._

Рядом с Карсон-Сити Супермен еле успел предотвратить катастрофу. Семейный «Форд», у которого посреди дороги заглох двигатель, и грузовик, водитель которого ну никак не успевал притормозить.

\- Супермен! – счастливо заверещал с заднего сиденья мальчуган лет семи, когда «Форд» вдруг оказался в пяти метрах над землей. Глава семейства и его супруга не были такими радостными – он судорожно вцепился в руль, а у нее позеленело лицо, и выглядела она так, словно вот-вот избавится от всего съеденного на завтрак.

Потом пришлось тушить лесной пожар в Колорадо. К счастью, огонь не успел распространиться и ущерб, нанесенный лесу, был небольшим.

 _\- Пит, тебе никогда не казалось, что ты живешь неправильно?_

 _\- То есть? Веду нездоровый образ жизни? Не тем питаюсь?_

 _\- Ты никогда не просыпался с чувством, что все могло быть по-другому, но кто-то невидимый вмешался, повернул рычаг и жизнь пошла по другой колее?_

 _\- Все на каком-то этапе жизни так думают. Я мечтал стать футболистом, потом - звездой «Формулы-1». Кабинет с именной табличкой я в будущем не представлял._

В следующем штате его встретили резкие звуки выстрелов. Он насторожился вдвойне, когда понял, что выстрелы раздаются в школьном здании.

Супермен резко сбросил высоту и влетел в школу через открытое окно. Он выхватил из воздуха все пули до одной, последняя была в каком-то сантиметре от лица директора. Подонок, решивший протащить в школу ружье, не успел и глазом моргнуть, как лишился винтовки, был связан собственным ремнем и подвешен вниз головой.

Супермен никогда никого не убивал. Но когда он приходил в ярость, и в синих глазах криптонца разгорались багровые угли, об этом мало кто вспоминал. Стрелок заскулил от страха, на штанах его стремительно расплывалось мокрое пятно.

Никто из школьников и учителей серьезно не пострадал, стрелок был обезврежен, но впервые за день Супермен не чувствовал морального удовлетворения.

 _\- Спортивная карьера заканчивается очень быстро. И хорошо, если не травмой._

 _\- А ты хочешь прожить 90 лет, как Уинстон Черчилль?_

 _\- Только если восемь из этих девяноста лет буду президентом. На меньшее я не согласен._

\- Супермен? – ожил коммуникатор, когда криптонец пролетал над Калифорнией. – Хватит развлекаться. У нас тут сумасшедший ученый, который перехватил контроль над военным спутником и грозится уничтожить Пентагон.

\- Третий раз за пять месяцев? Они что, не могут ничего оригинальнее придумать, чем перелицовывать планы из старых боевиков?

\- И не говори.

Супермен стремительно входил в плотные слои атмосферы. Воздух больше не доносил до него, о чем беседовали Пит и Лана. Но из того, что он уже успел услышать, следовали довольно неприятные выводы – в первую очередь, опасное направление, которое приняли мысли Ланы после разговора с ним.

 _«Я знал, что это интервью было ошибкой!»_


	16. Интерлюдия 5

**Интерлюдия №5.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Испытательный полигон проекта «Нарния».**

Ричард Флэгг ждал, пока приземлится его личный вертолет. Конечно, он мог спрыгнуть, не дожидаясь, когда шасси вертолета коснутся посадочной площадки, но подобного лихачества полковник не терпел. Выпендреж был скорее по части Кэтмена.

Флэгг был доволен, что что работы по подготовке к их _переходу_ в самом разгаре. Взмыленные ассистенты носились вокруг установки, как жрецы и служки вокруг деревянного идола, а профессор Айво подгонял их, не стесняясь в выражениях.

Свою команду Ричард Флэгг нашел не без труда. Они ждали в подсобном помещении недалеко от капсулы, играли в карты, и, как всегда, лениво переругивались.

\- Все-таки я не понимаю, - донеслось до Флэгга.

\- Ты опять про Короля Часов? – лениво осведомилась Ночная Тень.

Кэтмен отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Про Короля Часов я все понял, как только узнал, куда нас отправляют. Он при всем желании не сможет с нами связаться, если мы будем в параллельном мире. Нет, меня ставит в тупик кое-что другое - если Флэггу велели отобрать лучших, то где Саша Бордо и что тут делает этот мозгляк?

\- Тебя что-то во мне не устраивает, Котяра? – ощерился Арсенал, держа руку над кобурой.

\- А что тут может устроить? Зеленая Стрела – враг, но он был настоящим воином. А ты – ничтожество с раздутым самомнением, у которого по жилам вместо крови течет синтетическая дурь. Да ты бы собственной мамочке глотку за доллар перерезал!

Арсенал выругался и схватился за пистолет.

\- Если вытащишь свою пукалку, - с ленцой в голосе предупредил Стальной Волк, - я ее отберу, а потом засуну тебе в задницу.

Глаза и голос русского суперсолдата недвусмысленно обещали, что так он и поступит. Рой Харпер слегка побледнел и, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, убрал руку подальше от кобуры.

\- Хватит собачиться! - рявкнул Флэгг. - Кэтмен, прекрати подначивать Арсенала. Арсенал, а ты не поддавайся на провокации. – Он взглянул на часы и приказал: - Бросайте карты и на выход.

\- Разве мы не должны дождаться Сашу Бордо и Тигра?

\- Агента Бордо ждать нет смысла. Она… не придет.

Ночная Тень посмотрела с тревогой. Стальной Волк тоже уловил мгновенную заминку в голосе командира, и в его душе запели райские птицы.

\- Бордо погибла во время штурма «Стар Лабз». Ее останки только что идентифицировали, - Ночная Тень ахнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой. - Опознание затруднило то, что Бордо подстрелили спецпулей против киборгов.

Кэтмен переспросил:

\- Пули "технофоб"? Такие были только у Дедшота, - Дедшот хвастался астрономической суммой, заплаченных за семь спецпуль, изготовленных на заказ, их эффективностью и тем, что шесть из семи пуль он уже успел потратить.

Как раз в это время громкий голос профессора за окном возвысился почти до визга:

\- Дженкинс, ты безмозглый осел! Почему у меня на объекте посторонние ящики без маркировки?

\- Профессор, не знаю, честное слово, - ответил молодой человек в очках. - Два часа назад я заступил на дежурство, и ящик уже тогда был. Я решил, что это какое-то оборудование.

\- ОБОРУДОВАНИЕ? – на этот раз хладнокровие изменило даже Флэггу. - В ящике без маркировки? - _Айво прав. Его ассистент — безмозглый осел._ \- Профессор, уберите всех отсюда и срочно вызывайте саперов!

Профессор Айво не стал обращать внимания на вопиющее нарушение субординации. Он спешно загнал своих подчиненных за двойной слой бронестекла.

\- Саперов вызвали? - спросил Флэгг.

\- Саперы? Зачем саперы? Я и сам справлюсь, - Кэтмен разминал руки. - Но ты увидишь — ловушек там нет. У меня на них чутье, - Порой Флэгг забывал, что Кэтмен в прошлом был талантливым вором, укравшим уникальную статуэтку льва из Готэмского музея изящных искусств. - Помнят руки работу, - сверкнули белые ровные зубы. - Вот так... Еще чуть-чуть...

Крышка ящика откинулась.

\- Я же говорил, что ловушек нет, - победоносно сказал Кэтмен. - Чутье меня никогда не подводит… Вот дерьмо! – он вытащил из ящика пару причудливых формы перчаток. Из-за несчастного случая они срослись с руками Электрошокера, и даже он не мог их снять. Но кому-то это удалось, хотя и с трудом, судя по кровавым лохмотьям кожи.

\- О Боже мой! - маска Ночной Тени не смогла скрыть, насколько девушка потрясена.

\- _Этого_ ты не учуял, Котяра? – осклабился Арсенал.

Кэтмен изучил одну из перчаток, зачем-то обнюхал ее и сообщил:

\- Он не мучился. Снимали перчаточки уже с мертвого.

Кэтмен снова запустил руки в ящик и выложил на стол обломки лука Вордигана.

\- Можете считать, что Темный Лучник тоже мертв. Он бы скорее расстался с правой рукой, чем с этим луком.

На самом дне ящика лежало ожерелье Бронзового Тигра.

\- Кто мог отважиться на такое? Напасть на Отряд?

Стальной Волк грустно улыбнулся.

\- Тень, у нас врагов больше, чем тараканов. Вот раскрути сейчас глобус и ткни наугад — наверняка попадешь в какое-то местечко, где Отряд сильно не любят.

Кэтмену тоже нашлось, что сказать:

\- Я вижу в этом нечто большее, чем просто убийство троих наших бойцов. Это вызов, брошенный всему Отряду. «Я знаю о вас все, а вы обо мне - ничего. Придите и возьмите меня, если сумеете». Вот почему он отправил посылку на секретный полигон. Смею заметить, блестяще проделано.

\- Иногда я поражаюсь. Троих наших убили, а все, что тебя заботит – изящество исполнения?

Кэтмен развел руками.

Ричард Флэгг отчеканил:

\- Не забывайте, что нам дали приказ. И никто его не отменит в последний момент, только потому, что у кого-то дрожат колени.

Кэтмен сердито сказал:

\- Это плохое предзнаменование — начинать поход со смерти товарищей.

\- Мы — Отряд! У нас нет времени для суеверий и сантиментов!

Ночная Тень боролась со слезами:

\- Но… Но… Разве мы не должны…

\- Ты все слышала, Тень. Мне это не нравится, но приказ есть приказ.

\- «Приказ». Я думала, что Бронзовый Тигр был твоим другом.

\- Эх, девонька, - с горечью сказал Стальной Волк. - Знала бы ты, скольких друзей я схоронил за эти годы. Хватит, чтобы целое кладбище ими заполнить.

\- О чем-нибудь другом, ладно? – предложила Ночная Тень.

\- С удовольствием. Давайте поговорим, почему за «всего» трое убитых - недостаточно веская причина для прямого обращения к президенту?

\- Я доложу ему, - пообещал полковник. – Мне все равно пришлось бы сообщить о смерти агента Бордо. Но не думаю, что он станет откладывать миссию.

\- А как же Бронзовый Тигр? – не унималась Ночная Тень.

\- Я подберу ему замену в течение дня.

\- Когда будешь искать, может быть, подберешь замену и для него? - Кэтмен подбородком указал на Арсенала.

Рой Харпер прикусил язык. Незачем устраивать сцену. Все трое сейчас на взводе, и только и ищут, на ком бы сорвать злость.

 _Но я с вами потом посчитаюсь. Со всеми вами._


	17. Глава 12

**Глава 12.**

Адам Стрэндж проснулся за полчаса до рассвета.

Глубокий сон, без вспышек выстрелов, крови и взрывов, принес покой в его душу. Даже тревоги по поводу исхода переговоров на какое-то время улеглись.

Адам не мог не залюбоваться женщиной, спавшей рядом с ним. Длинные темные волосы, разбросанные по подушке, безупречно правильные черты лица, скульптурные формы, скрытые лишь тонкой полупрозрачной простыней.

Словно почувствовав на себе внимательный взгляд, Алана шевельнулась во сне. Ее ресницы затрепетали, она медленно открыла глаза.

\- Доброе утро, - пробормотала она хрипловатым со сна голосом.

 _У меня научилась_ , тепло подумал Адам. Жители Ранна не станут говорить «доброе утро», они подождут до вечера, чтобы решить, было ли утро добрым.

\- Доброе утро, солнышко. Пора вставать.

\- Еще слишком рано. Почему мы не можем полежать еще немного? – нежные пальчики Аланны пробежали по его груди, а ее голая нога обвилась вокруг ее ноги.

Побороть искушение было непросто, но Адам заставил себя отодвинуться:

\- Нельзя, любимая. В любой другой день, но не сегодня. Прибывает посольство Лиги, и мы должны его встретить.

С ее лица тут же исчезло игривое выражение.

\- Ты так сильно скучаешь по Земле?

\- Все женщины Земли не в состоянии заменить мне тебя, любимая, - искренне ответил он. Кто-то мог считать эталоном красоты Максиму с Алмерака или Чудо-Женщину, но в глазах Адама затмить Аланну не мог никто.

\- Не увиливай. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я спрашивала не об этом, - сказала раннийка, глядя на мужа с мягким укором.

Адам знал. И каждый раз, когда вставал этот вопрос, он надеялся, что удастся увильнуть от ответа. Но в этот раз что-то ничего не приходило на ум.

Жалел ли он о странной раздвоенности, о том, что навсегда останется человеком двух миром? Нет. Пусть на Ранне ему снятся зеленые поля Земли, а на Земле он будет тосковать по Ранну.

Каким далеким казался Адаму тот день, когда он поменял местами несколько блоков установки, над которой безуспешно колдовал несколько месяцев, и перенесся из лаборатории на планету Ранн. Оказаться в чужом мире, без знания языка было нелегко. Куда труднее, чем повествуют фантасты, любящие тему «наш человек в другом мире». Варвар с планеты, о которой никто никогда не слышал, безоружный, с пустыми карманами – позднее он понял, что ему еще сравнительно повезло. Ранн был высокоразвитым миром, Адама не убили через пять минут после появления и не продали в рабство.

Когда раннийцы сочли, что он уже достаточно овладел местным языком, его тщательно допросили. То, что Адам смог создать Зета-луч, пользуясь только примитивными земными технологиями, произвело впечатление. Однако Адам быстро понял, что благотворительностью никто заниматься не собирается, и обратный билет на Землю придется отработать. А значит, его снова ждала ненавистная работа ассистента. С одной разницей – ученый, который согласился его нанять, был выпускником не Гарварда, а местной Академии.

Готовя себя к месяцам рутинных вычислений и сверки показаний приборов, Адам ошибался, как никогда. Скучать ему не пришлось; сначала детективная история с пропавшим прототипом нового энергопистолета (Адам вспомнил методы Шерлока Холмса, и вычислил, кто за этим стоял); потом были похищения, погони, перестрелки, пиратские рейды и прочие развлечения, которые больше подошли бы Джеймсу Бонду, чем ученому. Когда шанс вернуться на Землю наконец-то представился, Адам уже не был настолько уверен, что хочет этого. Вернуться туда, где он снова стал бы одним из многих, талантливым, но непризнанным физиком? Или остаться на планете, где его чтили и уважали, где он нашел друзей?

Делать выбор между Землей и Ранном ему не пришлось. Выбор сделали за него.

Когда Адам все-таки вернулся на Землю, родная планета встретила его негостеприимно. Никто не поверил его рассказам о путешествии на Ранн. Даже демонстрации энергопистолета и реактивного ранца оказалось недостаточно, чтобы перебороть скептицизм ученых мужей. Адам Стрэндж продолжал настаивать на своем и оказался в лечебнице с диагнозом «параноидальная шизофрения». Его лечащий врач тут же принялся с энтузиазмом строчить статью, описывая необычный случай в практике.

Пациент поневоле погрузился в угрюмое отчаяние. Спасение пришло из неожиданного источника. Супермен и Зеленый Фонарь откуда-то узнали, что случилось с Адамом Стрэнджем, и выступили с официальным заявлением, подтвердив, что планета Ранн существует, а все, что рассказал о ней Адам, соответствует действительности. Перед авторитетом Человека из Стали спасовали даже самые твердолобые светила науки. Клиника выплатила Адаму огромную сумму в возмещение ущерба; врача, что объявил его шизофреником, уволили. Газеты, которые прежде смеялись над молодым ученым, теперь пестрели заголовками типа «А все-таки она вертится!» и «Джордано Бруно наших дней». Наконец, ему была предложена престижная должность начальника отдела исследования элементарных частиц в «Стар Лабз».

Но реабилитированный физик не спешил радоваться переменам к лучшему. Пребывание в лечебнице помогло раскрыть глаза на истинную сущность своих коллег, на их косность и ограниченность. Для него Зета-луч открывал дверь во Вселенную; для них же его открытие означало угрозу, ибо перечеркивало удобный и устоявшийся мир, в котором путешествие на скорости, превышающей скорость света, было невозможно. Вот почему никого не интересовали его доказательства, вот что стояло за газетной травлей, и вот почему он оказался в комнате с мягкими стенами.

От работы в «Стар Лабз» Адам вежливо отказался. А деньги, выплаченные клиникой, потратил на то, чтобы воссоздать в домашних условиях Зета-луч и вернуться на Ранн. Теперь уже навсегда.

Его выбор был вознагражден сполна. Ровно через две недели после возвращения Адам Стрэндж встретил Аланну.

* * *

Компьютерный голос из кабины звездолета объявил:

\- Начинаем снижение. Просьба пристегнуть ремни и не покидать кресел до самой посадки.

«Черный Ястреб» Лиги снижался быстро и плавно, герои не чувствовали ничего похожего на тряску и болтанку, обычную для пассажирского самолета.

\- Все, теперь летаю только на звездолетах, - сказала Затанне Красная Стрела. – Даже уши не закладывает.

Затанна улыбнулась и кивнула. Из-за постоянных гастролей волшебнице приходилось летать куда чаще, чем хотелось бы. Конечно, она знала заклинание для телепортации… но это было бы нечестно по отношению к остальной труппе.

\- Пять минут до посадки, - сообщил компьютер.

Увидев в иллюминаторе встречающих, Флэш озабоченно сказал:

\- Надо было надеть галстук-бабочку.

\- С твоим костюмом? Галстук-бабочку? – Огненный Шторм закатил глаза. - Не глупи, Барт.

\- И перестань пялиться, - добавила Затанна. – Если это подружка Стрэнджа, у тебя будут проблемы.

\- Я не пялился! - огрызнулся Барт. Марсианин почувствовал всплеск раздражения и понял, что Флэш говорит чистую правду. Он до сих пор переживал после объяснения с Хлоей. Когда на душе такая рана, других женщин не замечаешь.

\- Я тебя не виню, - подмигнул Огненный Шторм. – Эта женщина просто создана, чтобы ею любовались!

Затанна и Красная Стрела посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно пожали плечами, как бы говоря «Мужчины, что с них взять?».

Раздалось шипение гидравлики, и трап начал опускаться. Флэш на суперскорости сбежал по ступенькам вниз, оказавшись рядом с Адамом и его прекрасной спутницей еще до того, как трап ударился о посадочную площадку.

\- Адам Стрэндж, я полагаю? Я – Флэш. Самый Быстрый Человек на Земле. Разрешите представить вам официальную делегацию Лиги Справедливости, - он театральным жестом указал на других героев, которые только-только начали спускаться по трапу. – В красно-желтом костюме - Огненный Шторм. Он в первый раз за пределами Солнечной Системы. Я считаю, мы просто обязаны это отпраздновать.

\- Праздновать, пока не закончатся переговоры – плохая примета, - ответил Адам. – Но мы с Аланной подумаем, что можно устроить.

\- Замечательно! – просиял Флэш и продолжил представление. – Очаровательная лучница в маске – Красная Стрела. Ей осталась только одна миссия до полноправного статуса в Лиге. Рядом с ней - Затанна Затара, можно просто Затанна, это наш специалист по вытаскиванию кроликов из шляпы.

\- Барт, еще одно слово, и ты превратишься в самого быстрого кролика в мире! – шутливо пригрозила волшебница, услышавшая последние слова Флэша.

\- А это Марсианин Дж'он Джонзз…

\- Спасибо, Барт, меня представлять не нужно, - оборвал его Марсианин. - Мы с Адамом уже знакомы.

Адам крепко пожал руку Дж'ону.

\- Добро пожаловать на Ранн, друзья! А теперь, если официальная часть окончена, предлагаю отправиться ко мне домой и пообедать!

\- Поздравляю, Адам, вы только что произнесли волшебное слово «пообедать», - ехидно сказала Затанна. – Теперь можете делать с Флэшем все, что хотите.

Марсианин тем временем включил защитные системы звездолета и присоединился к остальным героям, которые устраивались в аэрокаре Аланны.

\- «Месть Серого Призрака» еще не вышла? – спросил Адам, пока Аланна дожидалась разрешения на взлет.

\- Нет, - ответил Марсианин. – Дату премьеры отодвинули. Опять сложности с авторскими правами.

\- Вы смотрите «Серого Призрака»? Вот уж не ожидала, - Красная Стрела благоразумно не стала упоминать о своей коллекции фигурок Ангела-Воителя.

\- Дж'он регулярно пересылает мне по Зета-лучу книги и фильмы, - пояснил Адам. – Они помогают мне не терять связь с Землей.

\- До чего техника дошла! – воскликнул Флэш. - Почему нельзя было и нас так переправить?

\- Слишком дорогое удовольствие, - отозвалась Аланна с водительского сиденья и заложила крутой вираж, чтобы обойти тяжелый грузовой аэрокар. Героев вдавило в кресла. - Чтобы послать по Зета-лучу хотя бы одного человека, требуются колоссальные затраты энергия. Когда мой супруг в первый раз попал сюда, половина города осталась без электричества.

\- Далеко еще до вашего дома? – спросила Красная Стрела.

\- Почти прилетели.

Дом Адама Стрэнджа был причудливым сочетанием земной и местной архитектуры. Пока герои располагались в комнатах, что им отвели, переодевались и готовились к обеду, Аланна взяла мужа за руку, отвела его в лабораторию, включила защиту от подслушивания и поинтересовалась:

\- Адам, в чем дело? Что тебя беспокоит?

\- Я очень рассчитывал на авторитет Супермена. А теперь я начинаю опасаться, что посольство принесет больше вреда, чем пользы.

\- Тебя беспокоит Затанна? То, как отреагируют делегаты, узнав, что среди нас есть маг?

\- Не только. Меня беспокоят они все, за исключением Дж'она. Красная Стрела слишком молода. Огненный Шторм – темная лошадка, я впервые о нем слышу. У Флэша гипертрофированное чувство юмора, а это сейчас совсем некстати. Если он оскорбит кого-нибудь из танагарианцев…

\- Ярость танагарианцев вошла в пословицу. Но ты упускаешь один важный момент, супруг мой. Если делегация Лиги Справедливости, уже заявившая об участии в переговорах, уклонится от них в последний момент, что случится тогда?

\- Танагарианцы будут оскорблены еще больше. И не только они, - Адам вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. – И так плохо, и так нехорошо. Что мне делать, Аланна? Я физик, почему я решил, что из меня получится политик?

Она ответила с улыбкой:

\- Я никогда не вышла бы замуж за политика.

* * *

Красная Стрела включила коммуникатор:

\- Шип вызывает Черного Ястреба! Ответьте, Ястреб! Шип вызывает Черного Ястреба... - На частоте Лиги не было слышно ничего, кроме шипения. - Шип, вызывает Черного Ястреба…!

Еще один взрыв разнес на куски статую раннийского полководца. Каменные осколки чудом не ранили героиню, но один из них угодил в коммуникатор, превратив его в бесполезный набор деталек.

\- Вот дерьмо!

Увеселительная поездка в город становилась _слишком_ интересной. Миа Дерден была рада, что не послушала Аланну и взяла лук со стрелами.

 _Всего минуту назад я любовалась красотами Ранагара и жалела, что у меня нет монетки, чтобы бросить в фонтан!_

\- Наконец-то мы тебя нашли! – это была Аланна, с энергопистолетом наготове. - Я так за тебя волновалась!

Адам короткими перебежками миновал открытое пространство и укрылся за каменной плитой.

\- Я не смогла с связаться со своими! – крикнула ему Красная Стрела.

\- Все верно. Те, кто напал на Ранагар, глушат связь. Скорее всего, это пираты. Я уже сталкивался с такой тактикой раньше. Пригнитесь! – Еще один взрыв. Адам закашлялся от пыли. - На их корабле стоит стационарная пушка. Они обрабатывают город по квадратам, чтобы посеять панику, и одновременно высаживают десант.

\- Как быстро могут подоспеть войска?

\- Если связь заблокирована – через несколько часов. Слишком поздно. Пираты успеют уйти.

\- А гарнизон здесь есть? Хоть кто-нибудь, чтобы противостоять пиратам?

\- В Ранагаре есть отряды самообороны, но пока лучше рассчитывать только на себя.

\- Я – с вами.

\- Хорошо. Помощь нам не помешает, - Адам выглянул из-за каменной плиты и выстрелил. – Потому что пираты уже здесь.

В ответ на выстрелы Адама пираты (по мнению Мии, больше всего они были похожи на завсегдатаев татуинского бара) открыли беспорядочную пальбу, Аланна, Красная Стрела и Адам, с переменным успехом отстреливались. Миа отметила, что энергопистолет Адама был намного мощнее стандартной версии.

Юной героине было страшно не по себе. Правила Лиги запрещали убийство даже при самозащите, так что Миа была связана по рукам и ногам. Сети, усыпляющий газ, электрошок – она пустила в ход все, чтобы остановить пиратов, не убивая их.

 _Что если твои новые друзья погибнут, потому что ты сдерживаешься…? Что если ты выживешь, а Оливер узнает, как сильно ты его подвела? Он же поручился за тебя перед Лигой!_

Пираты поливали лазерным огнем тех, кто посмел преградить им путь. Адаму пришлось отступить; потом он, спрятавшись в воронке, прикрывал отход Красной Стрелы и Аланны. Но численное превосходство врагов становилось все больше – перестрелка собрала пиратов со всей округи. Троицу героев прижали к земле, не давая высунуться.

\- Пять или шесть из них пошли в обход! – Аланна сорвала голос, стараясь перекричать адский грохот и треск выстрелов.

\- Хотят прикончить нас наверняка, - Адам проверил индикатор заряда энергопистолета. – Вы сидите тихо и не высовывайтесь. У меня найдется, чем их встретить!

\- Они тебя убьют!

\- Но я могу купить вам время. Не спорь, Аланна. Ты всегда со мной спорила, но сейчас не время и не место. Я… люблю тебя.

В глазах у Мии защипало, к горлу подкатил ком. Она твердо решила опередить Адама.

 _Если я погибну, Лига простит, что я стреляла на поражение…_

Она тихо, осторожно выглянула… и увидела, как трем пиратам разнесли головы из чего-то покруче энергопистолета, а остальные залегли, ошарашенные изменением ситуации не в их пользу. Потом в воронку, где они прятались, спрыгнул самый огромный и мускулистый ранниец, что Миа до сих пор видела. Пушка из вороненого металла, что он сжимал в руках, была подстать хозяину.

\- Ват Сарн? - обрадованно окликнул его Адам. - Твой взвод поблизости?

\- Не надейся, - раннийский Шварценеггер выстрелил еще раз, ранив зазевавшегося пирата в плечо. - Я здесь в отпуске. - Еще один дьявольски меткий выстрел лишил руки пирата, который слишком далеко высунулся, пытаясь забросить в воронку гранату. Метателя и двоих его дружков разнесло на куски. – Все мои парни остались на орбите, - четыре выстрела, на первый взгляд бессмысленных. А потом металлическая конструкция, которую Миа приняла за абстрактную структуру, зашаталась и рухнула прямо туда, где засело больше всего пиратов. Выбралось только двое, прямо под выстрелы Адама и Аланны.

\- Даже если так, друг мой, ты один стоишь целой армии, - Адам восхищенно покачал головой.

Красная Стрела воспользовалась передышкой, чтобы задать вопрос, который давно ее занимал.

\- Как пираты пробрались мимо боевых станций?

\- Не знаю, - Ват Сарн ответил так, словно вся эта ситуация для него была личным оскорблением. – Но в казармах был взрыв. Много погибших. У меня не было времени задержаться подсчитать потери… - Он замолчал. – Вы слышите?

 _Теперь_ услышала и она. Это были не выстрелы из корабельной пушки, к которым Миа уже привыкла, а ни на что не похожие мерные медленные удары.

\- Боевой робот! – глаза Ват Сарна потемнели от гнева. – Эти пираты совсем обнаглели!

Услышав «робот», Миа не могла не выглянуть из импровизированного окопа. Огромная фигура, очертаниями напоминающая человека, окрашенная в серо-голубые тона, шествовала по парку, ломая на своем пути деревья и скамейки. Девушка успела увидеть, что на броне робота был изображен череп неизвестного животного, когда Ват Сарн резко дернул ее вниз:

\- Не высовывайся, дура! Смерти захотела?

\- Как его можно остановить?

\- Никак. Я знаю эту модель. Энергопистолеты бесполезны. Нужны противотанковые гранаты, ракетницы, экзоскафандры.

\- Тогда я ничего не теряю!

Красная Стрела, стремительно опустошала колчан, не подворачиваясь под ответные выстрелы пиратского робота. Она пыталась закоротить металлического человека, пробовала стрелять взрывстрелами по его ногам, выпускала кислотные стрелы в коленные сочленения и во все, что могло быть «глазами». Но робот, словно издеваясь над ее усилиями, продолжал идти вперед.

Раннийский солдат оказался прав – чтобы свалить эту махину, нужен Зеленый Фонарь. А еще лучше – Супермен.

Ее рука метнулась к колчану и нащупала стрелу.

 _Последняя…_

* * *

Ват Сарн снова дернул ее за плечо, заставил героиню укрыться в воронке:

\- Хватит! Разве не видишь? Ты сделала все, что могла.

Миа посмотрела на стрелу, которую успела достать из колчана.

 _Усыпляющий газ. Против робота!_ Она закусила губу, сдерживая рвущийся из нее истерический смех. Адам закатил ей звонкую пощечину, чтобы привести в чувство.

Ват Сарн первым понял, что с роботом творилось что-то неладное. Он перестал стрелять, мелко завибрировал и затрясся. А потом взорвался, превратившись в ослепительный огненный шар. На тротуар посыпались оконные стекла, деревья вспыхнули как спички. Миа смотрела во все глаза, не в силах поверить, что одна из ее стрел все-таки сделала свое дело.

И тут они услышали позади себя знакомый голос:

\- Приветик! – Флэш стоял, облокотившись на чудом уцелевшее дерево, скрестив руки на груди, легкая самоуверенная улыбка играла на его лице. – Долго еще собираетесь тут отсиживаться?

\- Что я пропустил? – спросил Огненный Шторм, приземлившись рядом с Флэшем.

\- Я только что надрал задницу гигантскому роботу!

\- Так это из-за тебя так жахнуло, что я чуть в стену не врезался?

\- Угу! – с улыбкой воскликнул Флэш. - Резонанс – страшная сила!

\- Правда? Жаль, что я этого не видел.

 _А ты размечталась, что это были твои стрелы? Как же! Прав Оливер, бывают моменты, когда без суперсил чувствуешь себя совсем беспомощной._

\- Вы что-то задержались, - сказал Адам, вылезая из воронки и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь выбраться Аланне.

\- Пришлось сначала разбираться с их кораблем, на это ушло слишком много времени. К сожалению, когда мы нашли их место высадки, десант уже был в городе.

\- Да, десант в городе, и с ним еще далеко не покончено. У нас гости!

Два десятка пиратов, привлеченные взрывом, разразились яростными криками, увидев, что случилось с их роботом.

\- Что, не нравится, когда уничтожают ваше оружие? Придется потерпеть, - Огненный Шторм вытянул вперед руки, сосредоточился и превратил пиратские бластеры в лужицы ртути. Красная Стрела тут же выпустила последнюю стрелу. Усыпляющий газ свалил почти всех пиратов. На ногах осталось стоять лишь трое, и один из них успел бросить гранату. Металлический ребристый шар подкатился к ногам Аланны… и ничего.

\- Взрыв – это тоже химическая реакция, - назидательно сказал Огненный Шторм, подбросив неразорвавшуюся гранату на ладони, как печеную картошку.

Ват Сарн хлопнул его по плечу:

\- Отличная работа, землянин!

\- А, пустяки. Детский сад. Мне было двенадцать, когда я превратил железный гвоздь в золотой.

\- Джейсон, сейчас не время для вечера воспоминаний, - это была Затанна. Волшебница где-то потеряла цилиндр, и ее волосы растрепались. – Бой еще не закончен.

Искать, где требовалась помощь Лиги, долго не пришлось. Солдаты-отставники возглавили то, что осталось от сил самообороны, и получился весьма эффективный мобильный отряд. Они вели ожесточенную перестрелку с пиратскими десантниками, пытаясь выбить их с главной улицы.

Адам Стрэндж активировал реактивный ранец и пронесся над головами сражающихся, непрерывно стреляя. Потом приземлился на крыше музея и стал отстреливать одного пирата за другим, пользуясь тем, что для него они были как на ладони. Огненный Шторм методично работал над баррикадами пиратов. Камень рассыпался мелким песком, металл мгновенно ржавел. Ват Сарн и Аланна присоединилась к ополченцам.

Затанна взмахнула волшебной палочкой и произнесла заклинание. Над позициями бандитов сформировалось облако золотой пыли.

\- Что это? – с любопытством спросила Красная Стрела. У нее кончились стрелы, пришлось вооружиться боевым шестом и превратиться в личную телохранительницу Затанны.

\- Когда Кларион создал это заклинание, он хотел получить магическое ЛСД, - объяснила волшебница. - Я его основательно переделала. Никакого привыкания, никаких побочных эффектов, но у тех, кто вдохнет пыль, начнет двоиться в глазах, и попасть в цель, если она размером меньше индийского слона, уже не получится.

После появления героев Лиги у ополченцев открылось второе дыхание. Ват Сарн, исправил противотанковое орудие, брошенное пиратами, и расстрелял в упор еще одного робота. Но окончательно сломило пиратов появление Марсианина. Он парил в воздухе, как мстительный призрак; глаза, горящие оранжевым, отправляли в нокаут так же верно, как удары зеленых кулаков.

Несколько групп пиратов смогли прорваться к звездолету. Но стоило им задраить люки и попытаться взлететь, сработали магические ловушки, предусмотрительно оставленные Затанной, и корабль превратился в тюрьму. Кое-кто пытался укрыться в городе, но Марсианин легко указал местоположение пиратов, а остальное было делом техники.

Ват Сарн свирепо скалился, дожидаясь, пока медик закончит хлопотать над его раненым плечом. Ветеран хотел сам поучаствовать в охоте на пиратов, но он знал, что если не заняться раной сейчас, можно несколько недель проваляться в госпитале.

\- Отпуск! «Съезди домой, отдохни, подцепи девчонку», - передразнил он кого-то. - А что на деле? Опять война.

Флэш материализовался рядом с ветераном и бросил к его ногам длинноносого гуманоида, закованного в силовые наручники.

\- Вот. Похоже, их главный. Сбежать хотел.

Ват Сарн поднял голову, и на его физиономии проступила свирепейшая радость.

\- Канджар Ро, старый знакомый, - почти ласково сказал Ват Сарн. – Я слышал, награду за твою голову опять подняли? Это за какие же подвиги?

\- Я твоя ничего не сказать! – пират был напуган, но все еще хорохорился.

\- Не скажешь мне – скажешь ему, - пообещал Ват Сарн. Канджар Ро попятился, увидев устрашающую фигуру Марсианина.

Глаза Дж'она засветились оранжевым:

\- Постарайся не думать о том, что хотел бы скрыть.

\- Очень-очень постарайся, - с широкой улыбкой добавил Ват Сарн.

Сбыв с рук главаря пиратов, Флэш нашел Адама Стрэнджа. Тот смотрел на город, ставший полем битвы, сгорбившись и опустив плечи, его голова поникла.

\- Почему такое унылое лицо? – окликнул его Барт. - Мы же победили!

\- Это плохой знак для Ранна, - сказал Адам, горестно покачав головой. - Стервятники всегда слетаются, если запахнет падалью.


	18. Интерлюдия 6

**Интерлюдия №6.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Бладхэвенский порт.**

Комиссар полиции Ричард Грэйсон поежился, когда холодный ветер с океана забрался под куртку.

Была в этом какая-то извращенная ирония — покинуть Готэм Сити, чтобы стать полицейским в местечке с еще худшей репутацией, чем Готэм. Бладхэвен был насквозь прогнившим городом, с марионеткой-мэром и преступными синдикатами, дерущимися за сферы влияния. Здесь не было Джеймса Гордона, чтобы присматривать за моральным обликом подчиненных, так что честные копы встречались реже, чем рыбий мех. Или ты начнешь брать взятки и научишься смотреть в другую сторону, или в один прекрасный день у тебя в шкафчике найдут наркотики. Ричард верил, что противостоять системе в одиночку можно, только если не делать этого в открытую. Он терпел, молчал и прислушивался, готовый ждать хоть десять лет, пока ниточки, что ему удалось тайком собрать, не превратятся в веревку, на которой можно будет повесить и комиссара, и окружного прокурора.

Развязка наступила гораздо раньше, чем он мог надеяться. Новый президент ввел в действие программу по борьбе с коррупцией. После появления в Бладхэвене Харви Дента и начала сенсационного процесса все мало-мальски влиятельные чины бладхэвенской полиции сменили синюю форму на оранжевые тюремные робы. Сияя по поводу очередной победы Правосудия с большой буквы, Харви Дент сообщил с высокой трибуны, что «не последнюю роль в обвинительном приговоре сыграла информация, собранная лейтенантом Грэйсоном». Ричард думал, что теперь ему придется искать другую работу. Вместо этого лейтенант Грэйсон превратился в комиссара полиции.

Харви Дент продолжал разматывать бладхэвенский клубок. Закончив с полицией, он как следует пошерстил местные власти. Мэра хватил инфаркт еще до того, как было принято решение о его отставке. Когда же Дент помахал репортерам ручкой с трапа личного самолета, настала очередь истинных властителей Бладхэвена - мафиозных боссов. Здесь президент Лутор действовал еще жестче, даже не пытаясь прикрыться рамками законности. Он спустил с цепи Отряд Самоубийц.

Ни одному полицейскому не нравится, когда ему говорят «подвинься, и смотри, как работают профессионалы». Но когда звонит сам президент, остается только заткнуться и смотреть, как в твоем городе наводят порядок наемники. К счастью, среди посланной в Бладхэвен спецгруппы не было Роя Харпера. У Грэйсона начинали чесаться кулаки при одной мысли о том, до чего докатился его бывший друг.

Отряд Самоубийц прошелся по Бладхэвену огненной метлой и отбыл куда-то в Мексику. А комиссар Грэйсон остался - разгребать трупы (которые были списаны на мафиозные разборки) и тащить в тюрьму мелкую шушеру, которой Отряд побрезговал. И, неожиданно для самого себя, прославился, как человек, избавивший город от организованной преступности.

Незаслуженные почести жгли ему душу.

 _Надо было уйти в отставку, как Гордон. Но тебе слишком нравилось быть самым молодым комиссаром полиции в истории Штатов. И ты снова промолчал._

Отряд поработал слишком хорошо – новому комиссару стало нечем заняться. Вот и сегодня все было впустую – сведения о контрабанде оружия оказались пустышкой. Патрульные машины уже разъехались, а он решил остаться еще немного, подышать свежим воздухом.

 _В ту ночь была такая же мерзкая погода,_ вспомнил Ричард. _Я стоял на крыше в красно-зеленом костюме, и выплевывал в лицо Бэтмену холодные ядовитые слова. А потом ушел, бросив маску под ноги человеку, который был моим учителем и другом._

Поглощенный воспоминаниями, он не сразу заметил высокую фигуру, вылезавшую из воды на причал.

Маска, скрывающая пол-лица. Костюм, когда-то изумрудного оттенка, теперь промокший насквозь, и зеленое кольцо на правой руке. Один из полоумных анархистов, что выходят на митинги, переодевшись в плащи и трико. Даже когда Дент провел закон, приравнявший супергеройскую символику к нацистской, их это не остановило.

 _Мне не сообщали, что в Готэме сегодня были акции протеста. И почему он решил поплавать в одежде? Самоубийца? Не похоже._

\- Грэйсон? – просипел несостоявщийся утопленник. – Дик Грэйсон?

Комиссар недоуменно моргнул. Не потому, что незнакомец знал его имя. Но почему «Фонарь» обратился к нему, как к старому знакомому?

Процедуры, вызубренные в полицейской академии, помогли справиться с минутной растерянностью.

\- Не двигаться! И держи руки так, чтобы я их видел!

«Супергерой» не сопротивлялся. Он послушно подошел к машине, в его ботинках хлюпала вода. По команде заложил руки за голову и раздвинул ноги на ширину плеч. Ричард быстро обыскал его и защелкнул на запястьях наручники, заранее посочувствовав следователю, которому придется возиться с этим субчиком. С фанатиками всегда тяжело работать.

«Фонарь» вдруг пошатнулся и тяжело навалился всем весом на капот. Грэйсон заподозрил запоздалую попытку к бегству, но потом увидел, что лицо арестованного покрыто испариной, а лицо пугающе бледное.

\- Ты что, болен?

\- Нет. Просто устал. Перенапрягся.

Болезненный вид незнакомца вызвал в памяти полузабытое воспоминание. Таким же посеревшим и выжатым выглядел Алан Скотт, Зеленый Фонарь, перед последней отчаянной атакой на Думсдея.

 _Бред! У этого лунатика не может быть ничего общего с Аланом Скоттом! Даже костюм другой!_

Грэйсон сердито прижал руку задержанного к считывателю.

\- Интересное кино, - пробормотал он, увидев результаты.

\- Что такое?

\- Твои отпечатки пальцев и образец ДНК принадлежат летчику-испытателю Хэлу Джордану.

\- Я и есть Хэл Джордан.

\- Правда? Ты неплохо выглядишь для человека, который уже шесть лет, как погиб. Кто ты на самом деле и как тебе удалось влезть в базу данных полиции? Говори! Или мне предоставить тебя профессионалам? – Ричарду даже не пришлось особо притворяться «злым полицейским».

Самозванец, не выказывая ни малейшего страха, предложил:

\- Я обещаю сидеть тихо и не пытаться сбежать. Только выслушай сначала мою историю, а потом можешь тащить меня в участок или в психушку, как посчитаешь нужным.

 _Как будто у тебя есть выбор!_

\- Я включил запись, - сухим официальным тоном сообщил комиссар. - Учти, все, что ты скажешь, может быть использовано против тебя.

Рассказ Хэла Джордана занял минут десять. Потом Грэйсон нажал кнопку, стирая запись, костеря себя на все лады за не вовремя проснувшееся любопытство.

\- Садись в машину?

\- И куда мы едем? Участок? Психушка?

\- Ни то, ни другое. Мы едем к тому, кто тебя с удовольствием послушает.

\- А потом?

\- Потом я поеду домой, приму горячую ванну и постараюсь забыть о твоем существовании.

 _Я снова начал думать как ученик Бэтмена. Когда это случилось?_

\- Договорились, – кивнул Хэл Джордан. – А как насчет… - он покосился на наручники.

\- Если кто-то увидит, у меня на заднем сиденье Зеленого Фонаря, это уже плохо. Но если Фонарь будет без наручников, я могу сказать «прощай» своему жетону. Я и так из-за тебя иду на большой риск.

\- Как предусмотрительно.

Грэйсон недобро взглянул на пассажира, но воздержался от комментариев.


	19. Глава 13

**Глава 13.**

Рана в боку Статика заживала очень медленно. К счастью, Полуночный Доктор заверил его, что осложнений не будет. Хуже было с диагнозом «нервное истощение». Ему запретили покидать пределы станции вплоть до полного выздоровления.

\- И никаких игр с молниями, пока я не разрешу, молодой человек, - предупредил Полуночный Доктор. – Ни-ка-ких!

\- Привяжете меня к койке, док?

\- Понадобится – привяжу, - сверкнул очками Доктор, его бородка воинственно вздернулась вверх. И Статик понял – да, этот привяжет.

 _Спасибо и на том, что «браслеты» мне больше не угрожают._

Бронзовый Тигр вернулся из Мексики через неделю. Его полосатый костюм покрылся пылью, но Тигр выглядел очень-очень довольным собой. Заперся с Киборгом и долго о чем-то ему докладывал. Потом заглянул в лазарет, выбрав минутку, когда Доктора там не было, и без обиняков заявил Статику:

\- Я не забуду, что ты пытался убить Хлою. Даже если ты целился в ее двойника, для меня это не оправдание.

\- А я и не собираюсь оправдываться, - Вирджил Хокинс не отвел взгляда. - Ты представить себе не можешь, на что похожа Земля, на которой я живу. Я был готов на все, чтобы предотвратить такое развитие событий.

\- Даже на убийство?

Статик рассмеялся. Смех был холодным, но не без доли веселья.

\- Странно видеть Бронзового Тигра, которого заботят чужие жизни. Твой двойник занимал почетное место в луторовской команде убийц, - вот теперь ему точно удалось задеть Тернера за живое. - Ты не хотел бы однажды встретиться с самим собой?

\- Только чтобы узнать, кто из нас лучше.

\- Вот это уже похоже на Бронзового Тигра, которого я знал, - Статик знал, что провоцирует смертельно опасного бойца, но почему-то ему было наплевать на последствия.

Никто кроме Бронзового Тигра не опускался до угроз в его адрес, но и с распростертыми объятиями Статика встречать не торопились. Доктор оставался профессионально вежливым. Киборг определенно не простил ему взлом компьютеров. Хлоя не избегала его, но и не искала с ним встречи. После нападения на станцию она вообще редко появлялась на людях, проводя целые дни в своей каюте. Статик подозревал, что причина ее уединения – недостаток контроля над новыми способностями. Киловог отбыл на Оа по приказу Хранителей, а без него учить Хлою было некому.

Совершенно неожиданно Статик нашел собеседника в лице молодого героя из Англии по прозвищу Рыцарь. Тот каждый день приходил в госпиталь на процедуры, залечивая неприятный ожог на плече. Статик знал, что без медицинских технологий Лиги понадобилась бы пересадка кожи. Разумеется, Макнайлдер и слышать не хотел о том, чтобы выписать Рыцаря.

\- Потревожите больную руку, замотаете кое-как грязным бинтом, а там и до ампутации недалеко. Ничего с вашей Англией не случится, если вы лишних две недели посидите в лазарете.

Юный герой тяготился положением больного, жаждал вернуться к активной деятельности. Статик отлично его понимал, но помочь Рыцарю был не в силах. Даже сам Бэтмен не решался встать между Полуночным Доктором и его пациентами. Зато им было о чем поговорить. Статику нужно было узнать как можно больше о Земле, на которую он попал, а Рыцарь очень заинтересовался Обществом Справедливости.

Статик охотно рассказал об основателях Общества – Песочном Человеке, Флэше, Зеленом Фонаре, Атоме и Докторе Фэйте. О Черной Канарейке, первой женщине-супергероине. О том, как Общество в восьмидесятые годы оказалось на грани распада, но было спасено с появлением Супермена, Бэтмена, Зеленой Стрелы и еще нескольких героев нового поколения. О приходе к власти Лекса Лутора и развернутой им кампании против супергероев. И о том, как в схватках с людьми Лутора погибло почти все Общество Справедливости.

\- Из стариков жив только Песочный Человек. Он был давно в отставке, но когда Лекс Лутор начал войну с супергероями, оставаться в стороне он не стал.

\- А остальные? – спросил Рыцарь, уже догадываясь, что ответ будет не из приятных.

\- Мертвы. Атом умер от лейкемии. Флэша поймал Отряд Самоубийц, его приковали к беспилотной ракете и выстрелили им в космос. В Скаймэна попали из молекулярного дестабилизатора. Нам даже нечего было хоронить; пришлось кремировать его фотографию. Фэйт... – лицо Статика перекосилось от отвращения. - Не хочу об этом говорить. Мне «повезло» первым наткнуться на то, что от него осталось. Все, кроме шлема. Что стало со Шлемом Набу, мы так и не узнали.

\- Зеленый Фонарь тоже убит?

\- Этот погиб еще раньше. Когда Думсдей напал на Метрополис.

Статик был готов рассказывать об Отряде Самоубийц, о самопожертвовании Хокмена, о попытке ковена из семи магов переписать реальность. И лишь о Хлое Салливан – той Хлое, что он ненавидел, не о компьютерном оракуле Лиги Справедливости - Статик не обмолвился ни словом. А Рыцарь, к счастью, не спрашивал.

Позже оказалось, что их с Рыцарем роднит не только возраст. Судя по брошенной вскользь реплике Бронзового Тигра, Шилдрейк был влюблен в ученицу Бэмена.

 _Бывают в жизни совпаденья,_ подумал Статик _. Робин, как ты там? Наверняка, по ночам отправляешься патрулировать, может быть даже вместе с Бэтгерл. Здешний Готэм ничуть не лучше нашего. А у меня, как и у Рыцаря, нет возможности защитить женщину, которую я люблю. Да и захочешь ли ты моей помощи, если узнаешь, что я пытался сделать? Скорее уж, пройдешься мне по голове своим любимым посохом._

Статик отдавал себе отчет, что укор и разочарование, которые он ожидал увидеть в глазах Робин, страшили его куда больше, чем ее боевой шест.

* * *

Общеизвестная истина - у каждого супергероя есть какая-нибудь слабость. У Кэрри их было даже две — шоколад и видеоигры.

Когда Робин отсиживалась вместе с Обществом Справедливости по тайным убежищам, у нее не было доступа ни к шоколаду, ни к играм. Теперь она старательно наверстывала упущенное. Барбара Гордон охотно составила ей компанию.

Игра «Последний Герой», которую они включили сегодня вечером, не имела никакого отношения к одноименному фильму. Этот файтинг был мечтой тех, кто просиживал часами на форумах, споря «кто круче». Теперь Джейсон Вурхиз мог наконец-то встретиться с Фредди Крюгером, капитан Джек Воробей – с Зорро, а Робокоп – с Терминатором.

Кэрри еще не совсем освоилась с управлением, поэтому первый бой (Конан против Зорро) закончился не в ее пользу. Для матча-реванша она выбрала Дарта Вейдера и была твердо намерена разделаться с Нео Барбары.

Гонг возвестил о начале первого раунда. Нео, не тратя времени, пробежался по стене, чтобы ударить Вейдера ногой с разворота. Кэрри едва успела призвать Темную Сторону Силы и создать силовое поле.

\- Ловко ты сегодня управилась с Диком, - заметила Робин, крепко сжимая джойстик и не отрывая глаз от экрана.

\- Иначе нельзя, - ответила Барбара. - Мужчины в этой семье все немного чокнутые. Они должны чувствовать твердую руку.

Нео, благополучно вернувшийся в левый угол, открыл стрельбу по-македонски с двух рук. Дарт Вейдер блокировал выстрелы световым мечом.

\- Особенно Брюс и Альфред. Что бы они без тебя делали? – не удержалась Кэрри. Дарт Вейдер поймал Нео в силовой захват и теперь медленно душил его.

\- Особенно они. Этот дом не знал женской руки с тех пор, как погибла Марта Уэйн, - Нео вырвался из захвата и перекатился подальше от Вейдера.

\- А Женщина-Кошка?

\- Кто такая Женщина-Кошка? – Барбара удивленно покосилась на Кэрри, и Дарт Вейдер тут же угостил Нео разрядом молнии. Избранный задергался, теряя остатки здоровья, и победа в первом раунде досталась Вейдеру. – Эй, это был грязный трюк!

\- Бросить мне в спину бэтаранг, когда я спарринговала с твоим приятелем – тоже сомнительный трюк.

Начался второй раунд. Темный джедай снова призвал молнию. Нео уклонился, позволив разряду пролететь у него над головой.

\- Ну признавайся, ты хотела устроить мне проверку с того самого момента, как я подслушала ваш разговор.

\- Может быть, - Нео выхватил из воздуха фонарный столб и хорошенько врезал Вейдеру по шлему.

\- Я справилась? Если снова ответишь «может быть», я тебя тресну, - Дарт Вейдер провел сложную комбинацию, Нео досталось несколько болезненных ударов световым мечом, потом волна силы отбросила его назад. - И не так, как сейчас, а в реале.

\- Еще рано говорить, выдержала ты или нет, - Нео сложным спецприемом вызвал поддержку с воздуха, и теперь вертолет с Тринити поливал темного джедая смертоносным свинцовым дождем. Полоска здоровья у Вейдера сужалась на глазах, пока не исчезла совсем. Барбара хитро улыбнулась.

Кэрри напряглась. Третий раунд был решающим.

Прозвучал гонг. Нео прыгнул на врага и осыпал его ударами. Дарт Вейдер рубанул световым мечом, отбросив Избранного назад. Потом уронил прямо на голову Нео каменную колонну. Нео вскочил на ноги и выпустил в Темного Лорда очередь из автомата. Вейдер подтащил Нео к себе телекинезом и провел мощный апперкот. Нео снова вскочил, взлетел в воздух и спикировал на врага откуда-то из-за пределов экрана. Когда его кулак почти врезался в шлем Вейдера, Темный Лорд остановил его полет выпадом светового меча. Не давая противнику опомниться, Вейдер превратил свой меч в вихрь. Нео смог уйти из-под непрекращающихся ударов, только ценой половины здоровья. Дарт Вейдер послал ему вдогонку молнию. Нео попытался снова призвать вертолет, но Вейдер ушел из-под обстрела с помощью левитации и оказался у Нео за спиной. Воздев руку в черной перчатке к небу, Лорд Вейдер вызвал самое страшное оружие из своего арсенала – Силовой Шторм. Разряды молний заполнили весь экран, разя Нео, пока он не упал, и не загорелась надпись «DARTH VADER WINS!»

Кэрри отложила джойстик.

\- _Теперь_ я выдержала?

\- Да.

\- Теперь мы можем быть друзьями?

\- А разве мы уже не друзья? – Барбара вернула улыбку Кэрри с равной теплотой. – Как насчет чашечки кофе?

\- Лучше чай.

\- Сейчас сделаю.

Барбара ушла на кухню. Кэрри слышала, как та гремит посудой. Вернувшись с подносом и двумя чашками, Барбара сообщила:

\- Тиму будет в восторге, когда узнает, что тебе тоже чай нравится больше, чем кофе, - сообщила ей Барбара, вернувшись с подносом, на котором стояли две чашки с чаем и вазочка со сластями. – Ты его просто очаровала.

Кэрри немедленно заподозрила очередную каверзу.

\- Надеюсь, ты ему объяснишь, что я предпочитаю мужчин старше себя? – спросила она, медленно помешивая чай ложечкой.

\- Да я совсем не в этом смысле! Знаешь, как он о тебе говорит?

\- Ну?

 _\- «Она – совсем как Брюс»._

На лице Кэрри было большими буквами написано «Да, конечно, так я тебе и поверила».

\- Он так сказал, когда ты выиграла у него семь тренировочных боев из десяти. _«Если у меня тренировка с Диком или с тобой, Бэбс, всегда такое чувство, что вы работаете не в полную силу, щадите меня. А с ней я точно знаю, что никаких поблажек не будет»._

Кэрри улыбнулась, сравнение ей польстило.

 _Тим ждет, что никаких поблажек не будет? Придется соответствовать._

* * *

Все, кому повезло повстречать Уэсли Доддса, считали, что он хорошо сохранился. Его коллеги по Обществу Справедливости сказали бы «Да, особенно для человека, который родился в 1913 году». Мистическая связь Песочного Человека с Миром Снов замедляла его старение, но, к сожалению, не оберегала ни от пуль, ни от ревматизма.

Мир Снов не оставил Доддса в покое и после того, как он перешагнул грань, разделяющую миры. После периода растерянности, когда пожилому герою стало мерещиться, что он навсегда утратил свой дар, пророческие сновидения вернулись, сделавшись еще ярче. Сны предупредили его об опасностях нового мира, указали на скрытые возможности, а затем отправили его в путешествие по весьма запутанному маршруту. Из Хаб Сити - поездом до Мичигана, где был расположен знаменитый Колледж Кальвина. Доддс отыскал там профессора Альберта Прэтта и провел несколько часов в беседе с ним. Потом – автостопом до Сент-Роша. Песочный Человек посетил музей древней истории, а потом встретился с его куратором, бывшим летчиком по имени Картер Холл. Финальной точкой его путешествия был Лос Анжелес. Точнее, трехэтажный дом в одном из пригородов.

Владелец дома, представительный сорокапятилетний мужчина в деловом костюме оживленно разговаривал по мобильному телефону, рассеянно поигрывая пультом управления гаражными воротами.

 _Сны предупреждали, что с ним будет сложнее всего._

Доддс дождался, пока долгий разговор по мобильнику закончится, и прежде чем владелец дома скрылся в гараже, окликнул его:

\- Сильвестр Пембертон?

* * *

\- Мистер Пембертон, я сожалею, если у вас сложилось неправильное впечатление о моем визите, - упрямство хозяина дома начинало действовать Доддсу на нервы. - Я ничего не продаю, ничего не рекламирую, и я не хочу, чтобы вы пожертвовали деньги на приют для бездомных крокодилов. Все, что мне нужно - поговорить о том времени, когда вы были ассистентом профессора Найта.

\- Мне не о чем говорить. Дело закрыто, это был несчастный случай.

\- Я не из полиции.

\- Тогда я тем более не собираюсь тратить на вас время.

Песочный Человек понял, что его вот-вот выставят из дома, и придется прибегнуть к крайним средствам.

\- Лучше тратить время на походы к психоаналитикам? Это бесполезно. Вам и дальше будут сниться кошмары, - Пембертон побагровел. – Уже решили, что я подкупил вашего психоаналитика? Напрасно, мистер Пембертон. Вы ведь не рассказывали врачам о монстре?

Пембертон навис над пожилым героем.

\- Откуда вы знаете?

\- Все очень просто, - Доддс даже не шелохнулся в ответ на явную угрозу. - Я видел ваш сон.

\- Да вы просто сумасшедший!

\- Вы живете в мире, где люди летают по воздуху и стреляют молниями из глаз. Почему так трудно поверить, что у кого-то есть власть над снами других людей? Безумие, вы говорите? Если я безумен, откуда мне знать, что в ту ночь, когда профессора Найта убили, вы с ним заканчивали работу над Космическим жезлом?

\- Так вы пришли сюда из-за жезла?

Пембертон крепко взял Доддса за руку и поволок за собой. Он распахнул дверь в подвал пинком. По очереди открывал шкафы, забитые всяким хламом и старыми бумагами, пока не нашел нужный.

\- Вот оно, последнее творение профессора Найта, - было видно, что Пембертон не хочет даже прикасаться к жезлу. - Возьмите его и убирайтесь! Слышите? Убирайтесь!

\- Я не могу взять то, что мне не принадлежит. Профессор сделал Космический жезл для вас.

\- Профессор ошибся, вот и все.

\- Я устал от споров, - Руки Уэсли Доддса внезапно взметнулись вверх и прижались к вискам Пембертона. – Вина, Страх и Время затуманивают сны. Но Песочному Человеку дано отличать истинные сновидения от ложных. - Из его голоса исчезло старческое дребезжание, он стал низким и звучным. - Сейчас я разделю истину с тобой. Узри же!

 _...Портал, открывшийся во время эксперимента, изменил цвет, из серебристо-голубого став угольно-черным. А над телом профессора Найта стояла тварь, похожая на шестирукую обезьяну, покрытую серой чешуей. Монстр посмотрел на Сильвестра, потом снова на профессора, и облизнулся; с его клыков капала кровь._

 _\- Нет! – крикнул Пембертон с мужеством отчаяния. – Не прикасайся к нему! – он схватил со стола Космический жезл и замахнулся им на монстра, как простой палкой. Жезл в его руках тут же разогрелся. Сноп белых лучей хлестнул шестирукой твари поперек морды._

 _\- Что, не нравится? – Пембертон перехватил посох, как копье, не думая, как ему удалось заставить изобретение профессора Найта работать. Гнев заполнил его душу, вытеснив страх. - Убирайся отсюда, тварь! – лучи из Космического жезла жгли монстра, как раскаленное железо, заставляя его пятиться назад. Когда Пембертону удалось загнать «обезьяну» обратно в портал, он перерубил выстрелом из жезла силовой кабель. Установка отключилась, темный портал захлопнулся, разрезав монстра пополам, как гигантские ножницы._

 _Пембертон тяжело дышал, пораженно глядя на останки жуткой твари, не в силах поверить, что он смог с ней справиться. Он мог стоять так вечно, если бы не услышал, как кто-то застонал._

 _\- Профессор? – выронив жезл, Пембертон упал на колени, судорожно прижимая к груди руку умирающего. Пульс чувствовался, но еле-еле. – Профессор? Я сейчас вызову «скорую». Держитесь, профессор. Пожалуйста…_

Песочный Человек разорвал контакт.

\- Почему я этого не помню? Почему все эти годы я видел во сне монстра, но не помню, как победил его?

Доддс пожал плечами:

\- Вы верили, что сила, скрытая в Космическом жезле, могла предотвратить смерть профессора. Когда он умер, сработало чувство вины

Песочный Человек сдул пыль с жезла и протянул его Пембертону.

\- Я ни к чему вас не принуждаю, это не в моих правилах. Но мне кажется, что вы оказываете плохую услугу памяти профессора Найта, оставляя его лучшее творение пылиться в кладовке.

* * *

Поединок шел в полном молчании, только сухой стук сталкивающихся деревянных шестов нарушал тишину в тренировочном зале.

Кэрри плавно перетекала из одной стойки в другую, нанося точные оттренированные удары. Тим Дрейк, выдержав несколько пробных атак, медленно усиливал ответный нажим. Юркий и проворный, он постоянно двигался, не позволяя девушке использовать преимущество в росте.

Охваченные жаром боя, они совсем забыли о единственном зрителе. Впрочем, это более чем устраивало пожилого японца, следившего за поединком.

Когда молодой Брюс Уэйн путешествовал, стремясь научиться всему, что могло пригодиться в войне против преступности, школа Йору Танаги стала одной из остановок его на пути. Уэйна привлекло, что Йору-сенсэй почти не брал учеников, не желая, чтобы его искусство было использовано во зло. Брюс попросил об ученичестве и получил отказ, но не ушел. Каждый день он приходил к воротам школы и ждал, не обращая внимания на жару и непогоду, пока сенсэй не выходил и не повторял свой отказ. В конце концов, сила духа, упорство и готовность терпеть лишения произвели впечатление на Танагу, и Брюсу было позволено остаться.

Десять лет спустя Брюс Уэйн приехал в Японию по делам «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» и случайно столкнулся с Танагой в театре. По чистой случайности в тот же вечер Бэтмену пришлось сразиться с кланом якудзы, которые решили похитить из школы старинную реликвию.

\- Это был выдающийся бой, Уэйн-сан, - рассказывал Йору-сенсэй, когда они с Брюсом прогуливались в саду на следующий день после нападения. - Человеку в маске удалось соединить несоединимое. Он носит одежды ниндзя, использует их оружие и тактику, но я почувствовал в нем благородство и достоинство, свойственное лишь немногим истинным самураям.

Дав понять, что знает, кто скрывается под маской летучей мыши, Танага в то же время показал, что намерен хранить молчание, и Брюс был ему благодарен. После этого случая дружба учителя и ученика только окрепла.

Зная, что старый мастер практически не покидает Японию, Брюс пошел на хитрость — организовал в Готэме международные соревнования по боевым искусствам. Приглашения были разосланы многим школам по всему миру. Танага посмеялся, легко разгадав замысел Брюса, но все же согласился. Пока его дальняя родственница и лучшая ученица Кайри защищала честь школы, Йору-сенсэй гостил в поместье Уэйнов.

И теперь острый глаз сенсэя видел, что бой подходит к концу.

\- Уфф! – посох стремительно ударил Тима колену, потом по ребрам. Он еще успел отразить следующий удар, но потом Кэрри с размаху врезала ему по правому запястью, заставив Тима выпустить оружие.

\- Шесть из девяти, - сказала она.

Несмотря на усталость, синяки и то, что он только что проиграл учебный поединок, Тим Дрейк широко улыбался.

\- Продолжим! – сказала она, перехватив посох за середину.

Тим сразу атаковал, бросившись вперед и вскинув шест над головой. Кэрри отскочила назад, отводя удары концами своего шеста. Она видела, что Тим решил изменить тактику – вместо поисков пробела в ее защите, попробовать просто пробить ее. Перейдя в глухую оборону, она ждала, когда ее противник устанет держать взвинченный темп. И когда это произошло, она подсекла ему ноги и прижала посох к горлу, не позволяя Тиму вставать.

\- Сдавайся!

\- Сдаюсь, - не стал упрямиться Тим. – Это будет семь из десяти? – задал он риторический вопрос, поднявшись на ноги. – Нужно больше тренироваться.

\- Семь из десяти - это хороший результат, - заверила его Кэрри. - Статик не брал у меня больше двух побед из десяти, а он на семь лет старше, чем ты.

\- А вы, что скажете, сенсэй?

\- Я вижу, что у обоих хорошие задатки, но еще многому предстоит учиться. Тимоти-сан, взгляд не должен выдавать вашего внутреннего состояния. Вы помогаете противнику, позволяя ему угадать свои намерения.

\- То же самое мне говорил Брюс.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Танага с достоинством кивнул. - Если бы Брюс-сан не зашел слишком далеко по Пути Воина, из него получился бы великолепный наставник.

Тим Дрейк непочтительно хихикнул. Он представил седого сгорбленного Брюса, с увесистой палкой в руке, наставляющего учеников на путь истинный.

\- А в чем ошиблась я? – спросила Кэрри.

\- Вы слишком много думаете. Бой - не место для размышлений, ваша голова должна быть пустой, свободной от всяких мыслей, а тело - знать все ответы заранее.

В тренировочный зал вошла Барбара.

\- Тим, вот ты где! Я тебя по всему дому ищу. Добрый вечер, сенсэй! Привет, Кэрри! Тим, нехорошо с твоей стороны устраивать внеочередную тренировку, когда у тебя не сделано домашнее задание по истории.

Тим скорчил гримасу:

\- Бэбс, да сделаю я все. Только позже.

\- Когда? Ночью? Или будешь писать на коленке по дороге в школу? –

Видя, что ее слова не возымели должного эффекта, Барбара пригрозила:

\- Мне попросить Альфреда, чтобы за тобой проследил?

Тим вздрогнул и умоляюще покосился на Танагу:

\- Сенсэй…

Йору Танага нахмурился:

\- Тимоти-сан, я бы и собственному сыну не позволил пренебрегать изучением истории.

Кэрри, пряча улыбку, забрала у Тима посох, и он поплелся в душ.

\- Вы уже ужинали сегодня, сенсэй? – вежливо спросила Барбара.

\- Не волнуйтесь за меня, Барбара-сан. В моем возрасте нужно меньше еды, чем вам, молодым. Лучше накормите Кэрри-сан, а я еще побуду здесь.

\- Как вам будет угодно, сенсэй.

По пути в столовую Барбара несколько раз оборачивалась, словно хотела что-то сказать Кэрри и не решалась.

\- Ну? - не выдержала Робин.

\- У меня две новости. Одна хорошая, другая, как всегда, плохая. Хорошая – я узнала все о твоем двойнике с нашей Земли. Все вот здесь, - она протянула Кэрри флэшку.

\- А плохая новость?

Лицо Барбары помрачнело.

\- Лига Справедливости не будет ничего решать по поводу вашего мира, пока не соберется большинство.

\- Почему?

\- Какой-то старый закон, о котором я впервые слышу.

Сердце Кэрри упало. Девушка как-то особенно четко осознала, что, пока она прохлаждается в особняке Уэйнов, президент Лутор крушит остатки оппозиции. Отправившись за помощью, Общество Справедливости невольно развязало ему руки.

 _Как же мне сейчас не хватает Песочного Человека! Мистер Доддс нашел бы слова, чтобы убедить Лигу. Где же он?.._


	20. Интерлюдия 7

**Интерлюдия №7.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Окрестности Готэма. Убежище Бэтмена.**

Четверо молчаливых воинов в черных костюмах с закрытыми лицами несли на плечах носилки, в которых неподвижно лежал Брюс Уйэн. Другие окружили носилки, как почетный караул.

 _Надо же, какая честь! Тридцать человек охраны для человека, который с трудом может шевельнуть пальцем ноги!_

Уэйну не приходилось гадать, кому служат обладатели черных одежд. Их появление говорило о том, что его убежище нашел Ра'с аль Гул, бессмертный владыка Лиги Теней, злодей, не менее опасный, чем Лекс Лутор. Семьсот лет он плел смертельную паутину, чтобы с помощью интриг и убийств упрочить тайную власть Лиги.

 _Хорошо, что Кэрри здесь нет. Девочка защищала бы меня до последней капли крови. Прикажи я уйти, она просто не послушалась бы._

Не имея возможности помешать своим пленителям, Брюс Уэйн запоминал повороты и перекрестки в подземельях, по которым его несли. Он отметил, что туннели выглядели очень древними, по всей вероятности они появились еще до основания Готэма.

 _А я-то думал, что знаю о готэмских подземельях все. Век живи, век учись._

Свет факелов вырвал из темноты ястребиные черты лица и зеленую мантию Ра'с аль Гула.

\- Вы не очень хорошо выглядите, Детектив, - Ра'с говорил по-английски почти без акцента. – Это не выражение злорадства с моей стороны, а просто констатация факта. Скажу больше, ваше нынешнее состояние меня удручает. Если империя Александра Лутора сможет распространить свое влияние на весь мир, и для вас, и для меня просто не останется места.

Брюс промолчал. Он ждал, когда Демон перейдет к делу.

\- Я не сижу сложа руки; я делаю все, чтобы затруднить ему жизнь. Партизанская война в Китае продолжается только потому, что я снабжаю их Сопротивление оружием и информацией. Я бы сделал то же самое в России; жаль, что там почти нет моих людей. Но я вижу, что моих усилий недостаточно для победы, как не было достаточно вашего Общества Справедливости. Александр Лутор проиграет, только если против него поднимутся все.

\- И поднимутся они, конечно, под знаменем Ра'с аль Гула?

\- Вовсе нет. Один из минусов тайной власти – мало кому известно мое имя. Люди не пойдут за мной, - Театральная пауза. - Но они пойдут за Бэтменом.

 _Он точно сошел с ума._

\- Ваша репутация, Детектив, делает вас идеальным лидером, – Ра'с склонился над носилками. - Неужели вы не хотите свергнуть Лутора после всего, что случилось с Готэмом и с вашими друзьями? Что вас останавливает? То, что протянутая рука помощи принадлежит Ра'с аль Гулу? Это неразумно, Детектив. Я знаю, как сильно вы меня ненавидите, но проявите благоразумие хоть раз в жизни.

\- Я не могу вцепиться тебе в глотку, Ра'с, - процедил Брюс, - но и помогать тебе занять место Лутора не стану.

\- Какая сильная и чистая ненависть! – каменная улыбка сфинкса играла на смуглом лице Демона. – Я обещаю вам, Детектив, скоро вы возненавидите меня еще сильнее.

Брюс уловил тончайший аромат духов, прежде чем из-за спины Ра'с аль Гула выступила изящная женская фигура.

\- Моя дочь хочет с вами попрощаться, Детектив.

 _Я так и знал. Если Ра'с аль Гул здесь, то и Талия окажется где-то неподалеку. Он вечно держит ее у меня под носом, как морковку перед носом осла._

Он почувствовал, как Талия поцеловала его в лоб.

\- Скоро, любовь моя. Скоро… - ее шепот убаюкивал.

 _В помаде какой-то наркотик! Не поддаваться…_ это было последней сознательной мыслью Брюса Уэйна, прежде чем его накрыло темное облако сна.

* * *

 **Тибет. Безымянная пещера.**

Брюс Уэйн пришел в себя, услышав, как со сводов пещеры капает вода. Он открыл глаза. Потолок был незнакомым.

 _Это не Бэтпещера!_

Он рывком вскочил на ноги, готовый встретить врага вихрем сокрушительных ударов – и осознал, _что_ ему только что удалось сделать.

 _Я могу ходить!_

Брюс Уэйн больше не чувствовал шрамы от пуль и ножей, видавшее виды сердце снова билось звонко и ритмично. У него не было с собой зеркала, но даже в луже при неверном свете факела он рассмотрел вполне достаточно. Яма Лазаруса сделала для него больше, чем возвращение здоровья и способности ходить. Пятидесятилетний Уэйн теперь выглядел лет на тридцать.

 _Будь ты проклят, Демон! Ты знал, как я отношусь к Яме Лазаруса! Знал, что я никогда бы на это не согласился!_

Немного успокоившись, Брюс Уэйн изучил пещеру, в которой оказался. Оказалось, что он здесь не один - ему составил компанию неподвижно лежащий воин в черной одежде последователей Ра'с аль Гула. Профессионально осмотрев тело, Брюс определил, что кто-то избил воина Лиги до полусмерти, а потом задушил голыми руками. Судя по всему, когда единственный вход в пещеру замуровали, этот человек был еще жив.

Окровавленные кулаки, запекшаяся кровь на рукавах и штанинах подтвердили мрачные подозрения Уэйна. Один из отвратительных побочных эффектов Ямы Лазаруса - когда ты молодеешь, то на короткое время становишься кровожадным безумцем, и потом сам не помнишь, что натворил.

 _Не нужно далеко ходить в поисках убийцы. Этого человека убил я сам, пока буйствовал. Ра'с аль Гул был прав, когда говорил, что я возненавижу его еще больше. Джокер и Пугало пытались заставить меня убивать, но впервые это кому-то удалось._

Брюс обошел пещеру по периметру, простукивая стены в поисках потайных ходов, и обнаружил две ниши, выдолбленные в камне. В одной лежал плащ и мечи Лиги Теней, в другой - маска, костюм и пояс Бэтмена.

 _Так вот почему меня оставили здесь с единственным охранником!_ Холодные синие глаза Уэйна сузились _. Ты совсем не изменился, демон-искуситель, и игры у тебя совсем как прежде, ты просто поднял ставки. А теперь ждешь, как я поступлю. Вновь стану Бэтменом, зная, что на моих руках кровь? Или «приму свою судьбу», то есть соглашусь стать твоим наследником?_

Сколько раз он должен сказать Демону «нет»? Сколько планов Лиги Теней еще придется сорвать, чтобы до бессмертного социопата дошла нехитрая мысль – роль деспота, дергающего за ниточки, не годится для Бэтмена?

Хотя _Талия была бы счастлива такому повороту событий,_ угрюмо подумал Брюс.

Он вызвал из памяти образ Дочери Демона, какой он ее видел совсем недавно – экзотическая красота, черные локоны, закрывающие половину лица. Но ее образ начинал бледнеть и расплываться, стоило Бэтмену вспомнить другую женщину. Бесстрашная и прекрасная, она отыскала в себе силы сразиться со своим темным наследием и побороть его.

 _Не то что Талия. Она могла сколько угодно твердить о любви, но ты всегда знал, что Дочь Демона не пойдет против воли отца. Даже ради тебя._

Летучие мыши, устроившиеся под сводом пещеры, смотрели, как Брюс Уэйн превращается в Бэтмена. Надевает костюм доведенными до автоматизма движениями, щелкает пряжкой пояса, прячет лицо под маской. Закончив перевоплощение, Бэтмен провел рукой, затянутой в черную перчатку, по эмблеме на груди.

 _Пришла пора сообщить миру, что Темный Рыцарь вернулся._


	21. Глава 14

**Глава 14.**

Невозможно было сказать, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он вернулся к реальности.

Перед глазами все плыло, и со слухом, похоже, что-то случилось. Наконец, ему удалось проморгаться и рассмотреть, что он находится в большой светлой комнате. Единственным источником света служил круглый плафон под потолком. Пахло лекарствами и хлоркой. Черная Молния глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал, как натянулись швы; пока он валялся без сознания, кто-то его заштопал.

 _Я в больнице? Что произошло?_

Попытавшись сесть, супергерой обнаружил, что руки и ноги ему связали эластичными, но очень прочными ремнями. Подняться с кровати он не мог, только повернуть голову влево и вправо, и то с трудом. Еще две кровати; никаких окон. В вену у локтя была воткнута игла капельницы, и по всему телу медленно распространялось неприятное жжение. Маски на лице не было – предсказуемый, но неприятный штришок. Черная Молния попробовал разорвать или растянуть ремни. Они не поддались. Попробовал создать энергоразряд между пальцами, чтобы пережечь ремни. Ничего не вышло. Ни единой искорки.

 _Больничная палата? Скорее тюремная камера. Надо как-то преодолеть мутную завесу в голове и вспомнить, что произошло. Как случилось, что меня ранили? Если я в плену, то у кого?_

Дверь палаты скрипнула, открываясь. Черная Молния прищурился, всматриваясь в возникшую на пороге фигуру, и навострил уши. У него появлялся шанс получить ответы хотя бы на часть вопросов, прежде чем неведомые «они» поймут, что пленник пришел в себя.

\- Вы сказали, связаться с вами, когда он очухается, босс, - звуки то истончались, то совсем пропадали, поэтому Черная Молния разобрал сказанное с трудом.

\- Не «очухается», а «очнется». И не «босс», а «мистер Стэгг». Следи за языком, Бруно, твои уголовные привычки здесь неуместны.

\- Да, босс. Слушаюсь, босс, мистер Стэгг.

 _Стэгг. Саймон Стэгг. Так вот у кого я в гостях._ Из памяти всплывали разрозненные факты. _Глава Стэгг Инкорпорейтед, новейшие разработки в области биохимии. Вдовец, дочь закончила Гарвард с отличием. Сомнительные источники доходов, но не настолько, чтобы держать его под постоянным наблюдением, как Лекса Лутора._

Стэгг склонился над кроватью. Поразительно, как изменился за несколько лет полный жизни пятидесятилетний бизнесмен. Глаза его ввалились, волосы поредели, иссохшие руки были сложены под грудью,

\- Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель, Черная Молния. Или вы предпочитаете свое настоящее имя? – несмотря на болезненный вид, Стэгг сиял. - Ай-яй-яй, мистер Пирс! Что бы сказали в Родительско-учительской ассоциации про директора школы, который по вечерам надевает маску и колошматит наркоторговцев? А по утрам учит детишек, что драться нехорошо? Что за лицемерие, право!

 _«Учит…»_ машинально повторил Черная Молния. И только тогда вспомнил. _«Ну конечно! Учения!»_

* * *

Черная Молния специально отбирал героев, которые в джунглях чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Как иначе проверить, насколько они готовы к выживанию в экстремальных условиях? Немезис был исключением из правил. Агент Томас Трессер проходил соответствующую подготовку, когда еще работал на правительство, Но, согласно личному делу, последние три года перед отставкой и вступлением в Лигу он провел на Ближнем Востоке. Там от умения ориентироваться в джунглях было столько же проку, сколько от знания клингонского языка.

\- Карта показывает, что через полтора километра будет озеро, - сообщил Немезис. – Там можно устроить привал.

\- Мой нос чует, что впереди неприятности, - в который раз сказал Ральф Дибни, Удлиняющийся Человек. Его нос слегка удлинился и нервно подергивался.

\- А паучье чутье тебе ничего не подсказывает? – фыркнула Беатрис ДаКоста по прозвищу Пламя. Уроженка Бразилии, она провела большую часть жизни в Лос-Анджелесе, и с джунглями была знакома не лучше, чем остальные. – Серьезно, Ральф, расслабься немного. В команде уже есть параноик с дипломом, тебе не обязательно перенимать его привычки.

Вопрос даже не повернул голову. Герой в безликой маске привык к тому, что его обвиняли в паранойе. Чего еще ждать от людей, которые не понимают, как _на самом деле_ устроен мир?

\- Тора? - Беатрис обернулась к женщине со снежно-белой шапкой волос, которая шла след в след за Немезисом. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Как кусок масла на сковородке, - это не было преувеличением. Для других влажность и жара в джунглях была неприятной, но для героини по прозвищу Лед — почти что пыткой.

Герои дошли до озера и уже расположились на привале, когда предчувствие Ральфа Дибни оправдалось самым прескверным образом.

Вода в озере вскипела и обратилась в настоящий смерч, который нещадно окатил собравшуюся на берегу компанию. Всплыв и отплевавшись, Черная Молния увидел врага. Человек в черном костюме, похожем на водолазный, стоял на поверхности воды, воздев руки к небу и формируя новые водяные смерчи.

Беатрис ДаКоста, окруженная зеленым ореолом, взмыла в воздух. Два серпа из зеленого пламени разрубили водяные смерчи у основания. Черная Молния приготовился напомнить безымянному злодею курс физики, и то, почему вода и электричество плохо сочетаются. Но молния ушла в сторону, когда удар, нанесенный на суперскорости, сбил его с ног.

\- Внимание, их четверо! – предупредил всех Немезис.

Вопрос и Удлиняющийся Человек вдвоем напали еще на одного «черного», точнее, «черную». Она подпустила их поближе, а потом на героев, как таран, обрушилась звуковая волна.

 _Двоих одним ударом. Вот дьявольщина!_

Немезис не позволил «черной» вскрикнуть снова, свалив ее выстрелом из парализатора. Подбежал к ней и выстрелил еще несколько раз, для верности.

Лед тем временем обратила способности повелителя воды против него самого, заморозив один из смерчей. Куски льда обрушились на «черного», и воды озеро сомкнулось над ним.

 _Если он хоть немного похож на Аквамена, то скоро придет в себя._

Черная Молния тем временем пытался достать своего чересчур быстрого противника, без особого успеха. От молний тот уворачивался, ледяную стену, поставленную Торой, просто просверлил насквозь. Немезис выстрелил, но «черный» на суперскорости поправил его прицел, и разряд из парализатора угодил в Беатрис. Зеленое пламя погасло, героиня закувыркалась в воздухе и плюхнулась в озеро.

Черная Молния готовил электромагнитную ловушку, отработанную в поединках с Флэшем, когда холодная рука ухватила его сзади за основание шеи.

 _Немезис сказал, их было четверо!_

Черная Молния боролся с мертвой хваткой врага. Он слабел на глазах; сила и жизнь утекали из него, как вода из прохудившейся грелки, оставляя лишь холод и онемение. Он видел, как на Немезиса обрушивается шквал ударов, слишком быстрых, чтобы успеть их блокировать. Как Лед пытается помочь, но не в состоянии как следует нацелить ледяные копья из опасения ранить Немезиса.

Терзаясь от холода и беспомощности, Черная Молния увидел, как его противник, не ослабляя хватки, поднял левую руку и метнул пучок молний в спину Торе.

Сознание милосердно оставило его, и он не успел разглядеть, погибла Лед или нет.

* * *

\- _Учения_? - повторил Стэгг медленно и ласково, как будто разговаривал со слабоумным. - Вы бродили по джунглям и совершенно случайно наткнулись на мою скромную обитель? И это лучшее, что вы могли изобрести? Я разочарован.

\- Могу придумать длинную и захватывающую историю, если правда вас не устраивает.

\- Я все же предпочту правду. И позабочусь о том, чтобы вы мне ее рассказали, мистер Пирс, - заявил Стэгг. - Так-так-так, я вижу, вы уже вообразили себе тиски для пальцев и раскаленное железо? Вы снова меня огорчаете. Пытки – инструмент для садистов и некомпетентных идиотов. Для получения информации есть более тонкие и менее варварские методы.

\- Например?

\- Наркотик правды. Вроде того, что у вас в капельнице, - Черная Молния рванулся, пытаясь выдернуть иглу, но ремни держали крепко. - Моя собственная разработка, - не без гордости сообщил Стэгг. - Должно подействовать... – он посмотрел на часы, - через десять минут. А я присоединюсь к вам чуть позже. Дела, знаете ли, - Стэгг утомленно зевнул и сделал знак охране. – Двое остаются с ним, остальные за мной.

Никогда еще Черная Молния чувствовал себя таким беспомощным - под кожей дико зудело, а он не мог даже толком почесаться. Останься он в комнате один хоть на минуту, можно было бы что-то сделать с иглой, но под немигающими взглядами охранников об этом нечего было и думать.

От нестерпимого зуда его отвлекли шаги за дверью.

 _Стэгг уже вернулся? Странно, десяти минут еще не прошло._

Вместо Стэгга в палату-камеру вошел еще один охранник. Лицо у него было полностью закрыто глухим шлемом, как у «черных». Охранники дернулись навстречу, но сразу успокоились, увидев, кто это, и продолжили изображать статуи. Черная Молния извернулся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть новоприбывшего.

 _Мне кажется, или форма сидит на нем немного мешковато?_

Охранники, увидев, что пленник зашевелился, сосредоточили внимание на нем, поэтому проморгали момент, когда «черный» выхватил из кобуры пистолет. Два беглых выстрела - и с охраной было покончено.

Лже-охранник подошел к кровати, выдернул ненавистную иглу, а потом примерился и несколькими точными взмахами ножа перерезал путы. Черная Молния привстал, распрямляя затекшие ноги.

\- Спасибо, - Пирс замялся, не зная, как обращаться к своему спасителю.

\- Не благодарите, пока мы не выберемся, - голос был искаженным, но в нем звучали безошибочно женские нотки. – Вот, выпейте, - женщина отвинтила крышечку плоской фляги и протянула ему.

Не глядя, Черная Молния сделал два больших глотка и мучительно закашлялся, да так, что на глазах выступили слезы.

\- Тьфу! Господи, что это за дрянь? Ракетное топливо?

\- Почти. Это чистый спирт. Исключительно в медицинских целях. Чтобы вы знали, у фирменного коктейльчика Стэгга двойное предназначение - развязывать языки и подавлять суперсилы.

\- А спирт его нейтрализует?

\- Частично. А если вы хотите попросить у хозяина здешних мест противоядие, валяйте, - женщина вышла из палаты-камеры. Когда Черная Молния перестал кашлять и глаза больше не слезились, он последовал за ней.

 _Без маски чувствуешь себя голым._

Женщина тем временем достала электронный ключ и поднесла его к замку помещения напротив. В камере сидел, нахохлившись, Вопрос. Пирс отметил, что Вопрос по-прежнему в маске - видимо, люди Стэгга так и не смогли ее снять. Любитель чужих тайн, он берег свои собственные секреты с дотошностью, которой мог позавидовать даже Бэтмен.

Через три камеры дальше по коридору нашелся Ральф Дибни. Черная Молния тут же освободил его, устроив короткое замыкание электронных кандалов. А женщина продолжала открывать все двери подряд.

Бодрее всех спасенных оказался Немезис; когда открылась дверь в его «палату», он уже успел освободить одну руку. А вот Лед лежала без сознания. Беатрис ахнула, увидев, насколько бледной и безжизненной выглядит ее подруга.

\- Холодная кожа, - сообщил Ральф, проверив пульс Торы. - Это хороший признак. Наверное, успела создать ледяной щит вокруг тела, поэтому отделалась сильными ожогами.

Немезис негромко кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Раз уж все в сборе, я хочу знать, кому мы обязаны своим спасением.

\- Это Лоис Лэйн, - буркнул Вопрос.

\- Угу, а я Лекс Лутор.

Женщина негромко рассмеялась. Смех, искаженный шлемом, прозвучал глухо и неестественно.

\- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Лутор.

Она сняла шлем. Освобожденные волосы волнами рассыпались по плечам.

\- Мисс Лэйн? Какой приятный сюрприз! – воскликнул Немезис.

Для Черной Молнии появление журналистки из «Дэйли Плэнет» стало скорее неприятным сюрпризом. Мисс Лэйн была в хороших отношениях с Лигой, но она верила, что должна быть объективной, поэтому на две хвалебных статьи приходилась одна критическая (справедливости ради, нужно было признать, что придирками и натяжками звезда «Дэйли Плэнет» никогда не занималась).

 _Представляешь, что она напишет об учениях, которые обернулись настолько грандиозным провалом?_

\- Считайте, что я перед вами в неоплатном долгу, мисс Лэйн, - Немезис улыбнулся, продемонстрировав безупречный ряд белых зубов.

\- Не надо драматизировать. Пока решался вопрос с выкупом, вам ничего не грозило.

\- Выкуп? За НАС? – переспросил Удлиняющийся Человек. - Не проще ли было похитить нефтяного шейха?

\- Вы недооцениваете Стэгга. Для этого человека деньги давно перестали быть предметом первой необходимости. В обмен на ваши жизни он потребовал бы технологии. Те, что есть только у Лиги Справедливости.

\- А если бы Лига отказалась платить?

\- Прогулка в мусоросжигатель.

\- Он думал, что может убить нас и остаться безнаказанным?

\- Человек способен на самые отчаянные поступки, если чувствует, что его дни сочтены, - ответила Лоис. – Вы же видели, в каком он состоянии. Его болезнь неизлечима. Стэгг хотел усовершенствовать процесс клонирования, чтобы создать себе новое здоровое тело, Но вот в чем загвоздка - его клоны были недолговечны. Дегенерация клеток, маразм, прочие радости преждевременной старости.

Герои внимательно слушали ее, кроме Беатрис, которая бережно поддерживает голову раненой Торы и что-то шептала ей на ухо. Пламя и Лед всегда были как сестры. Как часто бывает в таких случаях, пошли слухи о том, что они больше, чем друзья. Черная Молния знал, что это полная чепуха. Он помнил, как однажды застал Беатрис в конференц-зале с Немезисом. Потом он еще долго не мог смотреть на Круглый Стол без улыбки.

\- Чтобы стабилизировать клонов, - продолжала Лоис, - ему нужны были технологии Лиги Справедливости. Он хотел нанять нескольких суперзлодеев, чтобы стащить ваши ноу-хау, и тут ему прямо в руки попадают такие ценные заложники, как вы, - она посмотрела на часы и выражение ее лица изменилось. - Все, пора идти. И больше никаких вопросов, пока мы не окажемся в безопасности. Мы и так потеряли слишком много времени.

\- Мисс Лэйн права, - в других обстоятельствах Черная Молния напомнил бы воинственной журналистке, кто здесь главный, но сейчас, заспорив из принципа, он рисковал потерять лицо. – Найдите, из чего можно сделать носилки.

* * *

Когда они остановились, чтобы передохнуть, возник вопрос, что делать дальше.

\- Давайте рассуждать логически. Мы лишились коммуникаторов, но если захватить контрольный центр, можно связаться с базой и вызвать подкрепление. Это лучше, чем пробиваться с боем, - Черная Молния замолчал, ожидая возражений.

Немезис тут же проголосовал за штурм контрольного центра. Пламя и Удлиняющийся Человек единогласно заявили, что здоровье Торы для них важнее, чем чья-то уязвленная гордость и желание поскорее расквитаться со Стэггом. Вопрос, вместо того, чтобы высказаться, остро посмотрел на Лоис.

\- Мне очень нравится идея пробежаться по коридорам, стреляя во все, что движется. Но при всем уважении к этому замечательному плану, - тон Лоис Лэйн был далек от уважительного, - мы ограничены во времени. Если нас еще не хватились, то скоро хватятся. И пока мы будем штурмовать контрольный центр, у Стэгга появится прекрасная возможность накрыть всех разом. Когда появится подкрепление, им останется только похоронить нас в общей могиле, - Ральф и Беатрис кивнули, соглашаясь. – Давайте выберемся из джунглей, отправим ледяную деву в госпиталь, а там уже можно будет подумать о том, как вернуться, и объяснить Стэггу его неправоту.

\- И как же нам выбраться? Пешком через джунгли? С раненой?

\- У Стэгга есть личный самолет. Он заправлен и готов к отлету. Если вам так приспичило куда-то пробиваться с боем, вот ваш шанс.

\- И вы знаете, где находится самолет?

Лоис достала из планшета несколько листов бумаги. На одном из них – распечатка с планом подземной базы Стэгга.

\- Мисс Лэйн, - недовольство Немезиса сменилось восхищенной улыбкой, - мне уже нравится ваш план. Кто за?

 _Вот что бывает, когда к уже сложившемуся отряду присоединяются посторонние_ , подумал Черная Молния, когда решение было принято, и не в его пользу. _Когда вернусь домой, надо будет перечитать Макиавелли._

Они были уже недалеко от того места, где, согласно карте Лоис, находился ангар, когда Немезис просигналил всем остановиться.

Их встречала целая делегация. Двадцать охранников и четверо в черных шлемах.

 _Теперь я знаю, как себя чувствовали Люк и Хэн Соло, когда вызволяли принцессу Лейю и выскочили прямо на отряд штурмовиков._

\- Переходим к Плану Б!

Лоис и Немезис вскинули автоматы. Короткая очередь Немезиса скосила сразу четверых; «черный» увернулся от пуль Лоис на суперскорости. Ральф Дибни подхватил носилки с Торой и забросил их за штабель из металлических ящиков. Беатрис создала стену зеленого пламени, остановив водяной таран, запущенный навстречу героям. Но сверхзвуковой вопль женщины в черном заставил огонь погаснуть. Удлинившаяся рука Ральфа протянулась вперед и обняла Пламя за плечи, утащив ее в укрытие.

Немезис и Лоис Лэйн продолжали обмениваться выстрелами с охраной, перебегая от колонны к колонне. Чтобы прикрыть их, Черная Молния нокаутировал нескольких солдат Стэгга электрошоком.

Беатрис, окружив себя огненным коконом, взлетела в воздух и обрушилась на «черного»-повелителя воды. На этот раз в его распоряжении не было целого озера, чтобы создавать водяные смерчи. Парировать огненные клинки было нелегко, а водяные снаряды испарялись быстрее, чем он успевал создавать новые. Сделав несколько кругов под потолком, героиня врезалась в него, как гигантская живая пуля. Пока он пытался перевести дух от болезненного удара коленом в солнечное сплетение, Беатрис сорвала с него шлем и добила рукояткой пистолета. «Черный» мешком кувыркнулся на пол.

Немезис выстрелил навскидку, ранив охранника в руку. Лоис, укрывшись за колонной, меняла обоймы пистолетов.

«Черная» открыла рот, чтобы обрушить новый сверхзвуковой вопль на Беатрис, но Ральф Дибни, растянув руки в два гигантских кнута, захлестнул ее за ноги и дернул на себя. Вопрос придавил бешено сопротивлявшуюся женщину к полу и впрыснул ей порцию снотворного через миниатюрный пистолет-инъектор.

\- Молния! Сзади!

Черная Молния извернулся и упал, больно ударившись плечом. «Черному», который подобрался совсем близко, не удалось его схватить, но даже мимолетного прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы герой почувствовал знакомый холодок и онемение.

 _Так вот, кто меня вырубил!_

Беатрис создала огненный шар и швырнула в противника Черной Молнии. Он протянул руку и поглотил пламя с видимым удовольствием. Потом создал такой же огненный шар и взорвал колонну, за которой прятался Немезис. Лоис вскинула автомат, но ее пули сгорали в огненном щите «черного». Потом едва видимый силуэт, промчавшийся мимо нее на суперскорости, вырвал у нее оружие. Лоис покатилась по полу, сбитая с ног сверхбыстрым вихрем. Ральф кинулся ей на помощь – и обнаружил, что руки у него завязаны узлом.

Черная Молния, наученный горьким опытом, не пытался больше метать молнии. Он угостил похитителя сил ударом приклада. Потом еще раз и еще. Приклад автомата загорелся, нагревшееся оружие обожгло Пирсу руки, но он продолжал бить, пока его противник не потерял сознание.

Последний «черный» тем временем описывал круги на суперскорости вокруг Беатрис, пока у героини не подкосились ноги от нехватки воздуха. Потом он с легкостью нокаутировал Ральфа, который даже со связанными руками пытался привести Лоис в чувство. Черная Молния увидел, что из всего отряда продолжать бой способен только он.

 _Молнии против суперскорости? Скверное сочетание. Скажи, ты сам бы на себя поставил? И на электромагнитную ловушку нет времени._

«Черный» издевательски поманил его пальцем. Герой наскоро окружил себя электростатическим полем и шагнул навстречу. _Не победить, так выиграть время._

«Черный» все с той же насмешкой промчался сквозь наброшенную на него электрическую сеть, ушел от нескольких молний, и, остановившись возле штабеля из железных ящиков, снова поманил пальцем.

У Черной Молнии все внутри заледенело. _Тора! Вот на что намекает этот мерзавец!_ Из последних сил сдерживая ярость, он шел вперед. _Этот бой уже проигран. Ты стоишь на ногах только потому, что врагу пришло в голову поиграть в кошки-мышки._ Черная Молния продолжал шагать вперед. _Выиграть время. Выиграть время._

А «черному», похоже, надоела игра. Он рванулся вперед… только чтобы обнаружить, что его ботинки примерзли к полу.

\- Получай! – ярость выплеснулась двойной молнией. «Черный» упал и задергался, как на электрическом стуле.

\- Не надо! – закричал Ральф. Он пытался подняться, но ничего не выходило - его руки были по-прежнему завязаны нелепым узлом. – Не надо! - Крик заставил Черную Молнию опомниться.

Поглотив смертоносный разряд и чувствуя горький вкус во рту, Джефферсон Пирс заглянул за баррикаду из ящиков. Лед сидела на носилках, по-прежнему бледная как смерть. Но в синих глазах героини горели искры торжества.

* * *

Беатрис была на седьмом небе от счастья, когда узнала, что ее подруга очнулась. И даже известие о том, что она пропустила финал боя, не смогло испортить героине настроение.

\- Рано радуетесь, - прошелестел Вопрос.

\- Что тебя на этот раз не устраивает? – спросил Удлиняющийся Человек. - Мы победили!

\- Победили. Но кого?

Вопрос поманил их за собой. Он приподнял голову «черного», с которого Беатрис сорвала шлем, чтобы они могли лучше рассмотреть его лицо.

\- _Артур_? – выдохнула Пламя.

Немезис, присмотревшись, покачал головой.

\- Похож, но это не он. ЭйСи почти на голову выше, и шире в плечах.

\- Этого у Аквамена тоже не было, - Вопрос продемонстрировал растопыренную ладонь лже-Артура. Пальцы оканчивались когтями, а между пальцами были перепонки.

\- Снимите шлемы с остальных, - приказал Черная Молния.

От увиденного стало не по себе даже привыкшим, казалось бы, ко всему героям. «Канарейка» была точной копией Дины Ланс, если бы не короткие, неровно подстриженные волосы, обрамлявшие ее овальное лицо. Дина гордилась своими локонами и никогда не позволила бы себя так обкорнать, «Флэш» был на двадцать лет старше оригинала, с короткой бородкой и намечающейся лысиной. «Паразит» оказался женщиной.

\- Если бы я не знал, что перед нами клоны, - сказал Ральф с чувством, глядя на отрешенные лица с полным отсутствием мимики, - решил бы, что они роботы.

Лоис была мрачнее тучи:

\- Я знала, что Стэгг не остановился на том, чтобы клонировать себя. Но не подозревала, что он зайдет так далеко.

\- Мало нам было Лекса Лутора.

\- Ральфи, Саймон Стэгг и есть Лекс Лутор. Те же амбиции, только масштабы меньше.

\- Что нам делать с клонами?

– Можно вколоть всем успокоительное из арсеналов охраны, - предложил Немезис. Но у клона Флэша должен быть ускоренный метаболизм. Скоро ему потребуется повторная доза.

\- Я этим займусь, - Лед нагнулась и положила ладонь на грудь «Флэша». Клон перестал дышать и покрылся инеем. – Можете считать, что он в криосне. Пока я держу его за руку, он не проснется. Отправляйтесь в ангар. Когда самолет будет в ваших руках, можете забрать и меня, и пленных.

\- Я не хочу тебя оставлять, - возразила Беатрис. – А вдруг на тебя наткнутся люди Стэгга?

\- Вот это вряд ли, - зло улыбнулась Лоис. – Когда мне нужно было узнать, в какой блок вас поместили, я не могла упустить случая и полазить по его базам данных. А заодно устроила парочку диверсий, чтобы отвлечь внимание Стэгга.

\- Что в его компьютерах есть о Лиге Справедливости? – спросил Черная Молния.

\- Сейчас - ничего, - ответила репортерша не без самодовольства. – У меня в кармане завалялась флэшка с вирусом. Это просто замечательный вирус. Он сожрал там все, вплоть до пасьянсов.

\- И вы провернули все это в одиночку? Мисс Лэйн, у меня просто нет слов, - улыбка Немезиса могла бы растопить айсберг. Ральф Дибни закатил глаза; Джеймс Бонд Лиги всегда выбирал самое неподходящее место и время для флирта.

Том Трессер прославился тем, что смог добиться свидания с Чудо-Женщиной (достижение, которого не смог повторить никто). Теперь Немезис, очевидно, решил пополнить внушительный список своих любовных побед именем Лоис Лэйн. Ральф прекрасно понимал заинтересованность бывшего секретного агента. Даже спутанные волосы, темные круги от недосыпания под глазами и мешковатая форма, снятая с охранника, не могли скрыть, что Лоис была исключительно привлекательной женщиной.

\- Нет слов? – переспросила Лоис. - Тогда почему бы вам не отправиться в ангар? Молча? А я останусь тут и послежу, чтобы эти храпуны не проснулись, - Ральф улыбнулся. Похоже, на этот раз Немезис переоценил себя.

 _Как хорошо, что у меня есть Сью. Если бы не она, я мог влюбиться в Лоис, распушить хвост почище, чем Трессер, сделать все, чтобы обратить на себя ее внимание - и остаться у разбитого корыта, потому что ее сердце уже занято._

Ангар, в котором стоял личный самолет Стэгга «Феникс», охранялся, но внезапная атака застигла солдат врасплох. Молнии пробежали по металлическому полу, как змеи, разя все на своем пути; вспыхнуло зеленое пламя; дробно застучала автоматная очередь. Охрана не продержалась и минуты. Еще десять минут ушло на то, чтобы перенести в грузовой отсек клонов.

Немезис пресек попытку Лоис сесть за штурвал, указав на то, что у него четыре тысячи часов налета. Тогда она перебралась в хвостовую часть и активировала заднюю турель. Убедившись, что она прекрасно знает, что к чему, Немезис помянул недобрым словом генералов, которые позволяют своим детям играть с тяжелой техникой, вздохнул и оставил все как есть.

Ракетного салюта в честь их отбытия не было. Наверное, Саймон Стэгг просто не ожидал от них такой наглости. Или все еще устранял последствия шалостей незваной гостьи.

\- У нас гости, - сообщил Немезис, когда они пересекли воздушную границу. Эквадора. На радаре появились четыре точки. – Это истребители. Всем пристегнуться. Лоис, без моей команды не стрелять.

\- Есть, сэр! – отчеканила Лоис голосом «тупого сержанта».

Самолеты-преследователи сокращали расстояние до «Феникса» несмотря на попытки Немезиса оторваться, потом выпустили ракеты. Трессер знал, что Лоис успеет сбить одну, максимум две. Он выпустил облако ложных целей, позволил Лоис потренироваться в стрельбе, а потом ему пришлось бросать самолет из стороны в сторону так, что от перегрузки темнело в глазах.

\- Есть один! – услышал он возбужденный голос Лоис. И точно, из четырех точек на радаре осталось три. Тут же «Феникс» тряхнуло.

«Попадание», сообщил бортовой компьютер. «Есть повреждения, угроза разгерметизации незначительна».

 _\- Мы летим, ковыляя во мгле,_

 _Мы ползем на последнем крыле, -_

запел Немезис. Поймав вражеский самолет в перекрестье прицела, он нажал на гашетку. Истребитель не успел отвернуть, и ракета превратила его в огненное облако.

«Попадание. Рекомендуется избегать дальнейших повреждений корпуса во избежание разгерметизации».

\- Может, подскажешь, как это сделать, умник? – процедил Немезис сквозь зубы. Следующая его ракета взорвалась, не долетев до цели. Один из истребителей задымился и пошел вниз, другой клюнул носом, но выровнялся.

 _\- Бак пробит, хвост горит,_

 _И машина летит_

 _На честном слове и на одном крыле, -_ подхватила Лоис. Несколькими меткими очередями она сбила две севшие им на хвост ракеты, потом ей удалось расстрелять истребитель, задетый ракетой Немезиса.

 _\- ...И машина дошла_

 _На честном слове и на одном крыле._

Когда четвертая точка на радаре мигнула и погасла, Немезис перевел дух. Каким бы замечательным не был «Феникс», его строили не для воздушных боев. Одного прямого попадания было достаточно, чтобы отправить всех в рай.

 _Скрестим пальцы и будем надеяться, что сегодняшнее везение продлится еще немного._


	22. Интерлюдия 8

**Интерлюдия №8.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Белый Дом. Кабинет президента Лутора.**

Нелюбовь Лекса Лутора к супергероям была общеизвестна. Тому было много причин, не последняя из которых заключалась в том, что Лекс, как и его отец, был перфекционистом. Сталкиваясь с потенциалом, растраченным впустую, он всегда испытывал досаду и раздражение.

Особенно его задело, когда он узнал, кто скрывался под масками Бэтмена и Зеленой Стрелы. У Оливера и Брюса было столько возможностей изменить мир к лучшему, используя деньги, политическое влияние, новые технологии, но они не нашли ничего лучшего, чем бездарно тратить свое время на детские игры в ковбоев и индейцев. Разве станет здравомыслящий человек бороться с тараканами, гоняясь за ними с тапком в руках?

Если уж хочешь преобразовать мир, нужно понимать, что бесполезно перебинтовывать ногу, которая уже загноилась. Приходится пускать в ход скальпель, зная, что вместе с пораженной плотью пострадает и здоровая.

\- Господин президент, - прервала его размышления Мерси Грэйвс. - Вот записи с камер «Стар Лабз», как вы просили.

* * *

 _В зале, который руководство «Стар Лабз» отвело под опыты доктора Сиваны, царил грандиозный творческий беспорядок. Только в центре зала царила идеальная чистота. На возвышении стоял испытательный стенд с полуразобранным Бэтдроидом и большое кресло, к спинке которого был прикреплен блестящий шлем. Робот был опутан проводами, как невеста Франкенштейна. Вся остальная машинерия была смонтирована с тем расчетом, чтобы тандем «Бэтдроид-кресло» работал без сбоев._

 _\- Давно хотел узнать, что у творится у него в голове, - пробормотал доктор Сивана, усевшись в жесткое кресло. Немного поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и решительным жестом надвинул на голову шлем. Ассистенты засуетились вокруг, прилепляя электроды. – Все готовы?_

 _Операторы и техники один за другим доложили о готовности._

 _\- Начинаем!_

 _Защелкали тумблеры, раздалось мерное басовитое гудение, на приборах ожили стрелки._

 _\- Начать синхронизацию._

 _\- Синхронизация запущена._

 _\- Процент синхронизации – двадцать один процент._

 _\- Ввести релаксанты._

 _\- Синхронизация пятьдесят девять процентов._

 _\- Альфа и бета-ритмы под контролем._

 _\- Синхронизация семьдесят процентов._

 _\- Электросон._

 _\- Синхронизация сто процентов._

 _\- Открыть канал передачи, - приказал старший техник._

 _\- Канал включен. Передача идет._

 _Молодому ассистенту, которого Сивана за ошибку время монтажа оборудования посадил за энцефалограф (это было наказанием, потому что прибор прекрасно работал без него), показалось, что из-под шлема едва заметно сочился бледно-зеленый дым. Ассистент решил было, что у него начались галлюцинации от недосыпа. Он протер усталые глаза и больно ущипнул себя за руку, но дым никуда не исчез. Он взглянул на энцефалограф и отчаянно закричал:_

 _\- Отключайте все! Отключайте!_

 _Не сразу, но техники поняли, из-за чего запаниковал ассистент. Был срочно запущен режим аварийного отключения. Когда все индикаторы погасли, Доктор Сивана резко сорвал с головы шлем._

 _\- Док… - ассистент осекся. В остекленевшем взоре ученого не было ничего, кроме безумия._

 _Раскрутив тяжелый шлем за вырванный с мясом провод, Сивана стал методично крушить драгоценные приборы. Один из техников попытался его остановить, но тщедушный пожилой ученый продемонстрировал неожиданную силу, отшвырнув тридцатилетнего спортсмена, как котенка. Потом Сивана издал гортанный клекот, который невозможно было представить исходящим из глотки человеческого существа, взмахнул импровизированным кистенем и размозжил технику череп. Сотрудники «Стар Лабз» бросились врассыпную. Кто-то нажал кнопку вызова охраны, и это разъярило Сивану еще больше. «Кистень» бешено засвистел, находя все новые и новые жертвы._

 _Когда в лабораторию ворвалась охрана, спасать было уже нечего - все оборудование было разгромлено. Доктор Сивана любовался кровавым натюрмортом на полу, сидя верхом на перевернутом пульте. Он разорвал на себе лабораторный халат, рубашка и брюки превратились в окровавленные лохмотья._

 _Охранники «Стар Лабз» нашпиговали его усыпляющими дротиками, и только потом осмелились подойти к бывшему ученому._

* * *

Лекс Лутор прослушал интервью с чудом уцелевшим ассистентом, но ничего внятного тот сказать не мог.

\- Это какой-то кошмар, - повторял молодой человек. - Я столько раз присутствовал при чтении памяти, но такое... - он высыпал на ладонь горсть таблеток и проглотив их всухую. – Энцефалограф просто взбесился.

На вопрос, как он объяснит происшедшее, ассистент мог лишь беспомощно развести руками:

\- Это за гранью науки.

Лекса такое объяснение не устраивало. Тем более что у него в штате не было специалистов по чудесам. Колдуны и ведьмы оказались публикой еще более упрямой и несговорчивой, чем супергерои. Они ни во что не ставили деньги, терпеть не могли, когда ими пытались манипулировать, а тем более – запугивать. А после того, как семеро из них, особенно злобных и мстительных, чуть не разорвали ткань реальности, Лутор не подпустил бы к себе даже уличного фокусника из Лас-Вегаса.

«Не слишком ли много плохих новостей за последнюю неделю?» спросил себя Лекс. «Сначала убийца со склонностью к театральным эффектам приканчивает почти треть Отряда Самоубийц. Потом доктор Сивана при загадочных обстоятельствах превращается в овощ, а Брюс Уэйн снова сорвался с крючка».

\- Мерси?

\- Да, господин президент?

\- Свяжись с полковником Флэггом. Пусть отложит операцию вплоть до особого распоряжения.

* * *

 **Гонконг**

\- Первый бой! В красном углу ринга - Черный Мангуст! В синем углу - боец из Америки, впервые участвующий Играх! Мэлоун Спичка! Делайте ваши ставки!

Когда прозвучал гонг, Папаша Вонг следил из-под набрякших век, как примериваются друг к другу бойцы. Мангуст никогда не попадал в десятку лучших. У него были слабые ноги и он плохо держал удар. Но он годился для того, чтобы проверить новичка.

Сегодня Вонг был неприятно удивлен. К нему обратился американец, передавший письмо от Анри Дюкарда, и попросил об участии в Играх. Письмо, в котором было несколько строчек тайнописи, прояснило ситуацию. Дюкард хотел избавиться от американца, но так, чтобы все выглядело, как несчастный случай, поэтому послал его в Гонконг. Что может быть естественнее, чем смерть во время Игр? Если высокомерный круглоглазый решил доказать, что он лучше всех, туда ему и дорога.

Знаменитое хладнокровие Вонга стало давать трещину, когда Мэлоун побил третьего за вечер противника. Черный Мангуст был выброшен за канаты еще в первом раунде. Тэнгу, маленький и проворный как обезьяна, на каждый удар американца успевал нанести два своих. Но в пятом раунде Мэлоун смог прижать его к канатам и продемонстрировать, что рост и вес все же дают бойцу немаловажное преимущество. После Тэнгу был тяжеловес Хо Ранг. Этот поединок был долгим и изматывающим, но Мэлоун доконал Хо серией ударов в корпус.

Вонг не верил своим глазам - боец с нелепым прозвищем Спичка был лишен изящества истинного мастера, его удары руками были бы уместнее в боксерском поединке, ноги, должно быть, уже покрылись синяками, он побледнел и тяжело дышал – но держался! Он уже удесятерил сумму, которую поставил сам на себя.

 _Круглоглазый олух, еще остался финальный бой_! подумал Папаша Вонг с недоброй улыбкой. _Уж я позабочусь, чтобы деньги тебе не понадобились!_

\- Скорпион не сможет выступить в финальном бою! – по залу прокатился недовольный гул. – Вместо него на ринг выйдет непревзойденная чемпионка Игр! Прекрасная и смертоносная Леди Шива!

Зал взорвался аплодисментами.

Красивая черноволосая женщина, похожая скорее на танцовщицу, чем на грозного бойца, подошла к Мэлоуну, чтобы поприветствовать его.

\- Здравствуй, старый враг, - сказала она так тихо, что услышал только он. – Здравствуй, Брюс.


	23. Глава 15

**Глава 15.**

Когда «Феникс» пролетал над Кубой, Лоис опустила кресло, накрылась пледом и позволила себе задремать.

Немезис, бессменно дежуривший за штурвалом, в очередной раз отдал должное Саймону Стэггу. Маскировочное устройство, установленное на его личном самолете, позволило им беспрепятственно миновать воздушное пространство пяти стран, и никто даже не попытался с ними связаться.

 _Вот бы такие поставить нашим «Трезубцам»! Осточертело, когда вылетаешь на миссию куда-нибудь в Северную Релазию, а местные вояки встречают тебя ракетным салютом. Надо будет поговорить с Киборгом, когда…_

Мысль осталась незаконченной; самолет содрогнулся от внезапного взрыва. Немезис чуть было не решил, что «Феникс» поразила ракета (хотя на радаре было пусто). Но судя по звуку, взрыв был _внутри_ самолета, а не снаружи.

\- Что это было? – спросила проснувшаяся Лоис.

Тора ввалилась в пассажирский салон, шатаясь как пьяная. Бело-синий костюм супергероини покрылся бурыми пятнами крови.

\- Ральф, аптечку!

\- Я не ранена! - остановила Тора бросившихся к ней Ральфа и Беатрис.

\- Но ты вся в крови!

\- Это не моя кровь, - Лед прижала ладонь ко рту, борясь с позывами к рвоте. - У клонов взорвались головы. У всех четверых, Думала, они до Метрополиса проспят, а они вот как… - ее голос надломился, лицо сморщилось. Ральф подхватил Тору и усадил в кресло.

Уловив противный свист улетучивающегося воздуха, Беатрис метнулась в грузовой отсек. Дуга зеленого пламени из ее пальца превратилась в импровизированный сварочный аппарат.

\- Я заделала пробоину, - сообщила героиня, вернувшись в салон, - но только Аллах, Будда и Зевс знают, куда могли угодить осколки.

\- Стэгг заметает следы, - проскрипел Вопрос, озвучив общую мысль.

Лоис выругалась и в сердцах ударила кулаком по подлокотнику кресла:

\- Черт, если бы я знала, что они заминированы…

\- Мы все облажались, не только вы, мисс Лэйн, - мягко сказал Ральф. – И я сомневаюсь, что эти бомбы можно было легко обнаружить. Саймон Стэгг – не дилетант.

Немезис лихорадочно проверял работу систем после взрыва и увидел, что сбылись его тайные опасения - один из двигателей не в порядке. «Феникс» начал терять высоту. Бортовой компьютер, так оживленно болтавший во время воздушного боя, на этот раз издевательски молчал.

 _У нас нет ни парашютов, ни спасательных жилетов. Даже если мы упадем в море…_

Сброс высоты, несмотря на лихорадочные усилия Немезиса, сменился стремительным падением носом вниз. Перегрузка вжала пассажиров в кресла. Когда «Феникс» бросило в сторону сильным воздушным потоком, у Торы лопнул ремень безопасности, и она чуть не размозжила голову о переборки, но Ральф Дибни, в буквальном смысле завязавшись узлом, смог уберечь ее от увечья. У Лоис глаза затянуло красной пеленой, она почти ничего не видела, но стиснула зубы и держалась. Как себя чувствует Вопрос, было не видно из-за маски.

Немезис из последних сил пытался выправить самолет, уже не надеясь на отключивший компьютер, но «Феникс» вошел в штопор и не слушался руля.

 _Вся команда цела,_

 _И машина дошла_

 _На честном слове и на одном крыле!_ \- хрипел он.

Земля стремительно приближалась, и это было по-своему прекрасно, хотя и страшно.

* * *

Красно-синяя точка метнулась наперерез падающему «Фениксу».

Поймать в воздухе падающий самолет — это очень хорошо смотрится в вечерних новостях. Но зрители никогда не задумываются, насколько сложным может быть этот эффектный трюк для Супермена. Устроишь игру в догонялки с самолетом и попадешь в мощный турбулентный поток – тебя отбросит назад, и ты потеряешь драгоценное время. Попытаешься остановить пассажирский лайнер, схватившись за крыло — ты добьешься только того, что оторвешь крыло. Ледяное дыхание может изменить траекторию полета, но зачем тебе головная боль с обледеневшим самолетом? Метод проб и ошибок тут неуместен, вот почему во время обучения у Джор-Эла Супермен посвятил несколько месяцев симуляции авиакатастроф и крушений поездов.

Потушив горящий двигатель, криптонец осторожно подхватил падающий самолет. «Феникс» был на удивление легким. Долетев до ближайшего аэропорта в Майами, Супермен осторожно опустил самолет на пустующую взлетную полосу. Авиамеханики приветствовали супергероя одобрительными возгласами, кто-то достал мобильник и снимал все на камеру. Избавившись от груза, он заметил характерные следы на обшивке.

 _Странно._ _Не каждый день встретишь пассажирский самолет, побывавший в воздушном бою._

Куда больший сюрприз ждал Супермена, когда он выломал дверь самолета и вошел в салон. Там были Черная Молния, Удлиняющийся Человек, Вопрос и другие герои, о которых он ничего не слышал с тех пор, как они отправились на учения. Лед лежала в кресле без сознания, над ней обеспокоенно склонилась Пламя.

Ральф Дибни заулыбался:

\- Супермен, ты, как всегда, вовремя! Ты не поверишь, что с нами случилось!

\- Глядя на ваше средство передвижения, можно поверить очень во многое. Где вы откопали этот самолет?

Супермен едва расслышал ответ Ральфа - его суперслух вдруг уловил невероятно знакомое сердцебиение.

\- ЛОИС? Откуда?.. – у него не мелькнуло ни единой догадки, как похищенная журналистка могла оказаться на борту этого самолета. Даже по меркам Лиги это было что-то невероятное.

\- Су… Супермен? – высокая брюнетка поднялась с кресла и замерла, глядя на него во все глаза. Встретившись с ней взглядом, Супермен увидел целую бурю противоречивых эмоций – страх, надежда, неверие, боль.

А потом Лоис Лэйн упала в обморок.

* * *

\- В обморок? Я? Чушь собачья, - отрезала Лоис, придя в себя. – Я НИКОГДА не падаю в обморок!

\- Мисс Лэйн, я уверен…

\- Не желаю этого слушать!

\- Я все же хотел бы, чтобы Полуночный Доктор вас осмотрел.

\- Лучше пусть займется ей, - репортерша ткнула пальцем в Тору. - А мне сейчас нужно только одно лекарство — горячая ванна и плотный ужин. Не обязательно именно в таком порядке.

Криптонец спрятал усмешку.

 _Лоис нравится думать, что она - ходячее опровержение мифа о слабой женщине. Упасть в обморок, как какая-то неженка, которая боится мышей? Ну уж нет!_

\- Кто подстрелил ваш самолет? – спросил он.

Ральф Дибни, довольный сменой темы, вкратце рассказал о столкновении с Саймоном Стэггом, и о том, какого сорта эксперименты проводятся на его базе.

\- Мы должны собрать Лигу и атаковать его! И как можно скорее, пока он не улизнул! – прервала его Пламя.

\- Подождите, - сказал Супермен, - Сначала я хочу взглянуть на эту базу собственными глазами.

Взлетев в воздух и поднявшись достаточно высоко, чтобы для телескопического зрения не было помех, он переключил глаза в другой диапазон. Супермен полетел на юг, пользуясь для ориентировки самолетный след, пока он не остыл и не рассеялся, потом нашел проломленные деревья и догорающие остовы истребителей и принялся тушить начинающиеся пожары, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело как рутинный патруль. А сам, отыскав хорошо спрятанные среди джунглей металлические стены базы, попытался заглянуть внутрь.

\- База – «слепое пятно», - сообщил он, вернувшись в Майами. – Сплав, из которого сделаны стены, содержит много свинца.

\- Стэгг изучал Лигу и подготовился ко всему, - проскрипел Вопрос. - Рационально будет предположить, что у него есть и криптонит. – И добавил с неохотой: - Нам нельзя атаковать.

\- ЧТО? – воскликнули сразу несколько голосов.

\- Торопливая, непродуманная атака принесет пользу только Стэггу.

Супермен понимающе кивнул:

\- Я понимаю, как сильно вы горите желанием взять Стэгга за жабры, но он уже продемонстрировал, к чему ведет недооценка противника, когда застал врасплох шестерых право же не самых слабых героев Лиги. – Предотвращая возможные возражения, он напомнил: - Черная Молния, твои полномочия подошли к концу, когда закончились учения. Вы отправитесь на базу немедленно. А что делать со Стэггом, будет решать вся Лига.

Супермен связался с Хлоей:

\- Туристы вернулись. Приготовьтесь к приему гостей.

Сработали телепортеры. Шестеро героев исчезли, Супермен остался наедине с Лоис.

\- Вы что-то говорили об ужине и горячей ванне, мисс Лэйн. Доставить вас домой? - предложил криптонец. - Скоро здесь появятся репортеры, а я уверен, вы предпочтете рассказать свою историю на первой полосе «Дэйли Плэнет».

\- Да, - ее губы скривились в подобии улыбки. – Нам о многом нужно поговорить, но не здесь.

Супермен подхватил Лоис и взмыл в небо. Он чувствовал, что женщина напряжена, больше чем обычно, и пульс ее учащен.

 _Неужели Хлоя была права и Лоис ко мне неравнодушна? Только этого мне не хватало!_

\- Подожди, - велела Лоис, когда впереди замаячил Метрополис. – Опустись где-нибудь, где нет людей.

\- Хорошо, - Супермен приземлился на берегу озера у заброшенного летнего лагеря. Восставший из мертвых маньяк, из-за которого лагерь приобрел зловещую славу, был давно изгнан Доктором Фэйтом, но возвращаться в эти места никто не собирался.

 _Если меня ждет еще одно объяснение в любви, я хотя бы выбрал самое неромантичное место из всех возможных._

\- А теперь включи свой рентгеновский аппарат, - потребовала Лоис.

\- Зачем?

\- Просто сделай это, и ты все поймешь, - она подбоченилась. - Ну? Я знаю, ты всегда просвечиваешь спасенных, ищешь, нет ли переломов.

Лоис следила за лицом криптонца, с болезненным удовольствием отметив, как расширились его глаза.

\- Дэдшот прострелил мне обе ноги. Позабавиться решил. А пока я выла от боли и каталась по заплеванному полу – мне и притворяться особо не пришлось – он подошел, чтобы раскрасить пол моими мозгами, эстет хренов. На этом я его и подловила. - Лоис машинально передвинула на боку кобуру с пистолетом. - Док хорошо меня подлечил, я могу бегать и прыгать, как раньше, но следы останутся на всю жизнь.

\- Вы не Лоис. Я хотел сказать, _не та_ Лоис, - поправился Супермен. - Вы были с Обществом Справедливости, когда они проникли в «Стар Лабз»?

Лоис стиснула руку Супермена с такой силой, что любой, кроме неуязвимого криптонца, почувствовал бы боль.

\- Не вам одной удалось пройти, - объяснил Супермен. – Статик сейчас на базе, Робин в Готэме, Песочного Человека мы пока не нашли.

\- Значит, Оливер остался там, - вздохнула Лоис. - Вот как бывает - поручил мне прикрывать их прорыв к капсуле, а получилось, что я прорвалась, а он остался.

\- Вы уже поняли, что это была не машина времени?

\- Поняла, когда залезла в базу данных Саймона Стэгга. Но я и раньше подозревала. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Залезть в машину времени, все исправить, и жить долго и счастливо.

\- Я знаю, что пытался сделать Статик, и я этого не одобряю. А вы, мисс Лэйн? Что надеялись сделать вы? – криптонец внимательно прислушался. Ему нужно было знать, солжет Лоис или нет.

\- Все, чего я хотела – это спасти одного очень важного для меня человека, - она опустила глаза. – Спасти тебя, Кларк.

* * *

\- Думсдей, - Супермена пронзил ледяной холод, когда это имя сорвалось с губ Лоис. - Ты ведь сталкивался с ним? Знаешь, кем он был?

\- Знаю. Дэвис Блум, парамедик. Последний человек, в котором я бы заподозрил криптонского монстра, созданного мне на погибель.

Герои, прочесавшие Трущобы Самоубийц частым гребнем в поисках серийного убийцы, упустили его. Только Джимми Олсен почуял неладное. Дэвис стал для него навязчивой идеей, он шел по следу несколько недель, рискуя увольнением, пока Думсдей не сделал ошибку и не выдал себя. Три полурасплывчатых снимка поставили на уши полицию, федералов и Лигу Справедливости, а Олсена сделали самым знаменитым фоторепортером в Метрополисе. Джимми увеличил одну из фотографий до размеров постера и повесил у себя в столовой, но Хлоя уговорила его перевесить малоаппетитный снимок туда, где он не будет пугать гостей.

А Супермена ждала битва среди вечных льдов, освещенных полярным сиянием. Он парировал страшные удары, и наносил ответные, выкладываясь, как никогда раньше. Он заманил Думсдея в Крепость Одиночества, забросил монстра в Фантомную Зону и закрыл портал.

По недомолвкам Статика и Лоис криптонец догадывался, что на Земле-3 героям повезло меньше.

\- Мы искали его – сначала как серийного убийцу, потом стало ясно, что он наделен суперсилами, и мы подключили тяжелую артиллерию, - рассказывала Лоис. - Из-за его криптонского происхождения обычные средства поиска давали сбои, мы смогли выследить Дэвиса только с помощью магии, Доктор Фэйт использовал очень сильные древние чары, чтобы сковать Думсдея. Но когда прибыл Супермен с порталом в Фантомную Зону, он увидел, что заклинание разрушено и монстр исчез. Мы обнаружили, что Хлоя тоже пропала, и, конечно, решили, что Думсдей ее похитил. Пока Бэтмен не ткнул нас носом в правду. Дэвис Блум и Хлоя знали друг друга. _Очень_ близко. И она знала, кто такой Дэвис, _что_ он такое, с тех пор как использовала свои силы, чтобы вылечить его.

\- Доктор Фэйт не мог выследить его снова?

\- Мог. Но Дусмдей убил его, а Шлем Набу не стал выбирать нового владельца. Пришлось пользоваться традиционными методами.

Лоис устало провела ладонью по лицу, словно стирая паутину.

\- Хлоя прятала его, помогала ему избавляться от трупов, несколько раз направляла Общество Справедливости по ложному следу. Она отказывалась верить, что Дэвиса Блума невозможно спасти. А он убивал, становясь все могущественнее. И когда нить, связавшая его с Хлоей, оборвалась, Думсдей с лихвой отыгрался за месяцы воздержания. Он бушевал на западном побережье, убивая людей тысячами. В Коуст Сити после его визита до сих пор не растет даже трава. Алан Скотт, наш Зеленый Фонарь, погиб, пытаясь защитить родной город от разрушения. И Дж'ейн Джонзз, Марсианка, тоже. Я всегда к ней ревновала, но она не заслуживала, чтобы ее разорвали пополам. Оливер лишился руки и глаза. Бэтмен испробовал все свои трюки, но смог только отвлечь внимание монстра и задержать его, пока не появился Супермен, - голос Лоис задрожал.

Криптонец не знал, хочет ли услышать финал истории. Он прекрасно представлял, как ему повезло, что перерождение Дэвиса еще не завершилось, когда им пришлось сойтись лицом к лицу.

\- Супермен победил Думсдея, - прошептала Лоис, - но ценой стала его жизнь, - глаза молодой женщины покраснели и увлажнились.

Выждав положенную паузу, он спросил:

\- Что было потом?

\- Потом? Все покатилось в тартарары. Общество Справедливости так и не оправилось после битвы. Мы пытались помешать Лексу Лутору прийти к власти, но у нас всех словно вынули душу, когда погиб Супермен. Ему оставалось только добить нас. И вот Общество Справедливости разгромлено, величайших героев Земли больше нет, остался только усталый старик и двое подростков. А президент Лутор почти покорил всю Землю, и останавливаться на этом не собирается. Вот, что произошло из-за одной женщины, которая в детстве слишком часто смотрела «Красавицу и Чудовище», - Из глаз Лоис исчезла печаль, они стали холодными и злыми. - Я не знаю, погибла Хлоя от руки Думсдея или она сбежала от него и теперь где-то скрывается. Но я никогда не прощу ее. Никогда.

* * *

До Метрополиса они добрались молча.

\- Мисс Лэйн… - обратился «Супермен Экспресс» к своей пассажирке, выискивая подходящее место для приземления.

\- Только без «мисс Лэйн», договорились? И я не люблю, когда ко мне обращаются на «вы». Сразу чувствую себя на двадцать лет старше.

\- Договорились.

Приземлившись в глухом переулке, Супермен крутнулся на месте и преобразился в Кларка. Увидев роговые очки, сбившийся на сторону галстук в полоску и мешковатый костюм устаревшего фасона, Лоис не смогла удержаться от смеха.

\- Она разрешает тебе разгуливать в таком виде? Я бы не позволила.

Кларк пожал плечами:

\- Ей очень нравится острить по поводу моей одежды. Начни я ходить на работу в костюмах от Армани, это стало бы для нее настоящей трагедией.

Не успели они войти в квартиру, как Лоис тут же направилась в ванную. На ходу она избавилась сначала от армейских ботинок, потом от куртки и ремня с кобурой, и, в довершение импровизированного стриптиза, выбросила через полуоткрытую дверь ванной заляпанные грязью штаны. Послышался шум наполнявшей ванну воды.

\- Лоис? – позвал Кларк через дверь. - Что мне делать с комбинезоном?

\- Выброси его или сожги. Он все равно на размер больше, чем мне нужно.

Избавившись от комбинезона, Кларк решил заглянуть на кухню. Открыв холодильник и изучив скудный набор продуктов на полках, он порезал овощи и сделал салат. Можно было воспользоваться термозрением, чтобы поджарить яичницу, но, вспомнив привычку Лоис по часу плескаться в душе, Кларк решил не торопиться.

 _Хорошо, что мы не на ферме. Не нужно беспокоиться о том, что она изведет всю горячую воду._

Привлеченная соблазнительными запахами из кухни, Лоис выглянула из ванной. Ее волосы были еще влажными, а из одежды на ней был только махровый халат и тапочки. Она промаршировала на кухню, уселась за стол и сейчас же принялась за яичницу.

 _Что с ней творится?_ спросил себя Кларк, когда халатик Лоис чуть-чуть распахнулся. _Даже со скидкой на другую вселенную, Лоис – не Кэт Грант, и не будет вот так провоцировать человека, которого едва знает. Или в этом все дело? Я – чужой человек, не тот Супермен, которого она знала, а Лоис на мгновение об этом забыла, и теперь злится, что была со мной откровенна? И поэтому провоцирует? Напрасно, Лоис. Я – не мальчик с фермы, краснеть и отворачиваться не стану._

* * *

\- Почему такой хмурый вид? Начинаешь жалеть, что посадил меня себе на шею? – безличным тоном спросила Лоис, приканчивая вторую чашку кофе.

\- Просто думаю, что случилось с другой Лоис, - тут Кларку пришлось пересказать историю о нападении на орбитальную базу. - Я обрадовался, решив, что она нашлась. А теперь снова придется вычислять, кто мог ее похитить.

\- Ну, извини, что я - это не я, - и тут же Лоис продемонстрировала, что журналистский инстинкт в ней еще не атрофировался. - Ты представляешь, какая вонь может подняться, если все узнают?

Кларк угрюмо кивнул. После провала Лиги Справедливости в Каснии он познакомился с черным пиаром куда ближе, чем ему хотелось бы.

\- Странно, что на базе Стэгга мне никто не задавал вопросов о похищении.

\- Они ничего не знали. Черная Молния и его команда отправились на учения до того, как все случилось. И были слишком счастливы, что кто-то пришел им на выручку, чтобы задавать вопросы, откуда взялась их спасительница. Если бы ты отправилась с ними на орбиту, будь уверена, тебя бы уже подвергли допросу.

\- Кто-нибудь за пределами Лиги знает о похищении?

\- Нет, за информационную блокаду отвечал Бэтмен.

\- Тогда никто не заподозрит, если я займу ее место.

\- Что?

\- Не прикидывайся дурачком, Смол… Кларк. Ты ведь думал об этом, когда предложил ее квартиру. И не только потому, что репутация твоей Лиги пострадает. Перри Уайт не будет закрывать глаза на исчезновение своего лучшего репортера, поэтому ты хотел, чтобы я выдавала себя за нее.

\- Лоис, я не…

\- Кларк, не перебивай! Я не сказала «нет». Наоборот, идея хорошая. Кто может лучше изобразить Лоис Лэйн, чем Лоис Лэйн? А еще будет шанс поймать на живца того, кто схватил мою «сестренку», – криптонец видел, что Лоис с каждым словом проникается все большим энтузиазмом по поводу «его» идеи. – Конечно, если у нее есть муж или дети, мне вряд ли удастся их обмануть.

\- Она не замужем. А дети… Она говорила, что карьера для нее всегда останется на первом месте, и это будет несправедливо по отношению к детям, если они появятся.

Губы девушки сжались в тонкую линию. Кларк знал, что она думает о Сэмюэле Лэйне. Карьера Генерала дорого стоила его жене и дочерям.

\- Нет мужа? Одной проблемой меньше. Она с кем-нибудь встречается?

Кларк неловко пожал плечами.

\- Вряд ли. Будь у нее кто-то, вряд ли она преследовала бы Оливера с таким пылом.

\- Оливер Куинн? – Лоис присвистнула. - В твоем мире он еще не женат?

\- Затянувшаяся помолвка. Лига заключает пари, когда они с Диной Ланс решат пожениться, и за сколько дней до свадьбы объявят об этом.

\- Моя двойняшка знала о свадьбе? И все равно надеялась его заполучить?

\- В лучших традициях «Свадьбы моего лучшего друга». Она даже втянула в эту историю Супермена. Флиртовала с ним на глазах у Оливера, - он некстати вспомнил беседу с Хлоей и ее намеки, поэтому разговор заставлял Кларка чувствовать себя все более и более неуютно.

\- Ох, кто-нибудь, пристрелите меня! О чем она думала? - Лоис в преувеличенном отчаянии схватилась за голову. - Стоп, _Супермена_? Что это за манера говорить о себе в третьем лице?

\- Привычка. Она не знает, что Кларк – это Супермен.

\- Кларк Кент исчезает, Супермен появляется. Никто не видел Кларка и Супермена вместе. Одинаковый рост, одинаковый цвет волос и глаз. Этого ей недостаточно? Она работает с тобой вместе и не в состоянии сложить два и два?

Кларк пожал плечами.

\- Вы ходите вместе на футбол, смотрите по вечерам кино, обедаете вместе, и она ничего не заподозрила? – Кларк не выдержал и громко засмеялся. – Я сказала что-то смешное?

\- Просто ты все неверно истолковала. Мы с ней не друзья. Мы – партнеры по работе, больше ничего. И даже партнерами стали по настоянию Перри Уайта.

\- Тогда откуда у тебя ключ от ее квартиры?

Кларк ответил:

\- Я знал, где она прячет запасной.

\- Интересно, - Лоис смерила его взглядом, как будто подозревая в чем-то. – Ладно, это все лирика, перейдем к делу. Завтра я должна появиться в «Дэйли Плэнет» и объясняться с Перри. Ты хоть знаешь, над чем она работала в последнее время?

\- Я долгое время был в командировке в Готэм-сити. У меня не было возможности следить за ней.

Выражение лица Лоис сказало все, что она думала о человеке с инфракрасным зрением, телескопическим зрением, рентгеновским зрением и еще Бог знает какими видами зрения, у которого «не было возможности» за кем-то проследить.

\- Тогда тебе придется самому изобретать мне тему для статьи. - Лоис по-акульи улыбнулась. – И чтобы это была первая полоса, понятно! Вторая меня не устроит.

\- Хм, - Кларк потер подбородок. - Перри знает, что Лоис была на базе Лиги. Ты можешь написать о ранно-танагарианском конфликте и о посольстве Лиги, которое пригласили в качестве третьей стороны, как гарантию безопасности во время мирных переговоров.

\- Уже неплохо. «Лига Справедливости – за мир и безопасность во всей галактике». Еще что-нибудь?

Он развел руками.

 _Предложить ей написать о Поджигателях? Нет. Если Супермен ничего не добился, какие шансы у нее?_

\- Ладно, на первое время этого хватит, потом я сама найду что-нибудь, - решила Лоис. – У тебя есть фотографии сотрудников «Дэйли Плэнет»?

\- На сайте «Плэнет» есть фотогалерея.

\- Расскажешь мне о них все. В подробностях, и так, чтобы я и завтра это помнила,

\- Лоис, ты уверена, что не слишком устала?

\- Отдохну, когда умру, - отрезала Лоис. - За работу, _партнер_ Кларк!


	24. Интерлюдия 9

**Интерлюдия №9**

 **Земля-3**

 **Готэм Сити**

Хэлу Джордану отчаянно хотелось спать. Ночная поездка из Бладхэвена в Готэм Сити вымотала его. А комиссар Грэйсон проигнорировал просьбу снять наручники, согласившись только их ослабить.

 _Малыш Грэйсон - коп! Со смеху умереть можно!_

Когда Хэла с завязанными глазами привели в подвал старого кинотеатра, где размещалось местное супергеройское подполье, он наконец-то избавился от наручников. Едва он успел вздохнуть с облегчением, как ему устроили самый настоящий допрос с пристрастием.

 _Жаль, что среди подпольщиков нет Марсианина. Он мог бы прочитать мои мысли и покончить с этим нелепым недоверием._

Зеленый Фонарь смотрел, как Мадам Ксанаду сосредоточенно водит руками, описывая круги над блюдцем, на котором лежало его кольцо. Глаза Хэла неумолимо слипались; Киловог учил его подолгу обходиться без сна, но сейчас он чувствовал, что захрапит прямо на стуле, стоит ему на секунду закрыть глаза.

Гадалка проделала еще несколько пассов и остановилась, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Вытерев пот, выступивший на лице, кружевным платочком, она вернула Хэлу кольцо.

\- Ну что? – спросил ее высокий мексиканец в черном сомбреро, маске и плаще. Ему не хватало только шпаги, чтобы стать двойником Антонио Бандераса в роли Зорро.

\- Кольцо настоящее, Эль Дьябло. В нем не осталось энергии, но отзвук силы Зеленых Фонарей подделать невозможно.

Красивая женщина с короткими темными волосами продолжала сверлить Джордана взглядом.

\- Ты говоришь, его волшебное колечко разрядилось? Тогда на кой черт он нам сдался? - черноволосую женщину звали Черной Колючкой. Хэл решил, что имя ей очень подходит. Ее выражение лица не смягчилось, даже когда Мадам Ксанаду отчасти подтвердила историю Зеленого Фонаря. - На что он вообще годится без своего украшения?

\- Хватит, Колючка, - попытался урезонить ее Тед Корд. Чуть располневший мужчина средних лет, похожий на Дэна Дрейберга из «Хранителей», он был единственным в этой компании, кто отнесся к Хэлу без предубеждения.

\- А что? Я просто выражаю свое мнение. Разве не за это мы боремся – чтобы люди могли свободно высказываться, не боясь, что их посадят или пристрелят?

\- «Боремся» - слишком сильно сказано, - проговорил Тед. - Мы даже не пытались связаться с Обществом Справедливости.

\- С нашей помощью или без нее, их бы все равно разгромили, - Хэл понял, что этот спор ведется ими уже давно.

 _Надо будет разузнать про это Общество Справедливости,_ решил Зеленый Фонарь. _Но не сейчас. Они мне не доверяют, и если я начну задавать вопросы…_

\- Довольно! – прекратила начинающийся спор Мадам Ксанаду. – Пришло время узнать, почему я собрала вас в Готэме. Вы знаете, кто я, знаете, в чем заключается мой Дар. Когда над миром стали сгущаться тучи, я стала искать способы если не предотвратить грядущие бедствия, то хотя бы смягчить их последствия. Но будущее не давало мне ответов. В прошлое полнолуние у меня было очень яркое и сильное видение. Я смогла запомнить его и перенести на бумагу, - Она извлекла из кармана сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. Расправив листок на столе, она пододвинула его Хэлу.

Символ в центре картинки Хэл узнал сразу - Всевидящее Око (Кэрол Феррис, его бывшая подружка, одно время увлекалась мистикой). Вокруг были симметрично расположены еще шесть символов – роза с шипами, перевернутая пентаграмма со вписанной в нее головой козла, потухший фонарь, древнеегипетский скарабей, дракон, и темные, почти черные крылья.

\- Вы смогли это расшифровать?

\- Отчасти. Каждый из этих символов, - объяснила Ксанаду, когда с рисунком ознакомились все, кто был в комнате, - означает определенного человека.

\- Всевидящее Око это, конечно, ты? – спросил Эль Дьябло.

\- Разумеется, - ответила пророчица.

\- «Скарабея» и «Розу с шипами» тоже вычислить нетрудно, - Тед Корд кивнул, Колючка нахмурилась. – Пентаграмма?

\- Это так называемая Печать Бафомета, символ Церкви Сатаны, - снисходительно объяснил комиссар Грэйсон. – Сатана – Дьявол. Дьявол – Эль Дьябло, - Ричард расшифровал символы, едва взглянув на них. Эдвард Нигма подсовывал Бэтмену головоломки куда сложнее этой.

\- Неплохо для выпускника полицейской академии. А о «Драконе» что скажешь?

\- С этим еще проще. Ричард Дрэгон, Я слышал, что в боевых искусствах ему мало найдется равных.

\- Разве что Бронзовый Тигр и Леди Шива, - сказал Эль Дьябло. Комиссар кивнул. Он добавил бы еще одно имя, но не хотел лишний раз упоминать о Бэтмене.

\- Я тоже слышала о Дрэгоне. Он никогда не вставал ни на чью сторону. Готов был учить и героев и злодеев. Главное, чтобы у них был талант, и они готовы были заплатить за обучение. Ну и зачем нам человек, неспособный отличить добро от зла? – Черная Колючка скрестила руки на груди и ядовито улыбнулась.

\- А тебе вообще никто не нужен! – Хэл не знал, кем была Колючка в прошлой жизни, аристократкой или богатой наследницей, но он был сыт по горло ее ухмылками и пренебрежительными взглядами. По долгу службы Зеленому Фонарю приходилось нередко встречаться с принцессами королевами, и он мог сказать, что даже Максима не вела себя настолько вызывающе.

\- Я вынужден с ним согласиться, - Эль Дьябло неожиданно для Хэла встал на его сторону. – Мы все были бы в тюрьме или хуже, если бы не Мадам Ксанаду. Я готов и дальше прислушиваться к тому, что она говорит. Если тебя это не устраивает, иди и свергай Лекса Лутора в одиночку!

Колючка приподняла подбородок, но холодный взгляд из-под черной маски заставил ее воздержаться от дальнейших замечаний.

\- У нас осталось еще два символа, - кротко напомнила Ксанаду. - Сначала я думала, что «Потухший фонарь» - это Алан Скотт, хотя и не знала, каким образом он может вернуться в мир живых. Но если кольцо Хэла Джордана утратило силу, символ точно так же может означать его.

 _Надеюсь, в твоих видениях не говорится о том, что «Фонарь» потух навсегда,_ подумал Хэл.

\- Осталось найти последнего. «Черные крылья»?

\- «Крылья-в-ночи», - поправила пророчица.

\- Бэтмен?

Она покачала головой:

\- Мне до сих пор неведомо, какая роль отведена Бэтмену, но я знаю, что это не его символ.

\- Тогда чей?

\- Это нам и предстоит вычислить. Иначе круг не будет замкнут.

 _Кажется, я знаю отличный способ расплатиться за трюк с наручниками_ , на лице Хэла Джордана появилась хитрая улыбка.

\- Зачем далеко ходить? Этот человек сидит с нами в одной комнате.

\- Не втягивай меня в ваши игры, Джордан! - оборвал его комиссар. - Я и так нарушил служебный долг, когда привез тебя в Готэм.

Зеленый Фонарь извлек из непромокаемого бумажника старую фотографию и положил на стол рядом с рисунком Мадам Ксанаду.

\- Это Лига Справедливости. Пятый справа, между Охотницей и Затанной.

Выражение лица Ричарда Грэйсона, когда он узнал себя под маской Найтвинга, было просто непередаваемым.

 _Можно сказать, что вечер завершился неплохо,_ заключил Джордан. _Остается добраться до кровати и проспать целую неделю._


	25. Глава 16

**Глава** **16**

Огненный Шторм потряс головой, силясь прийти в себя.

\- Извини, - донесся до его сознания женский голос. – Заклинание подействовало чуть сильнее, чем я рассчитывала.

Затанна чуть смущенно улыбнулась, глядя на него сверху вниз. Огненный Шторм приподнялся и увидел, что лежит на диване в своей комнате. Кто-то даже подложил ему под голову подушку.

\- Джей, ты очнулся! - Флэш, сидевший за столом вместе с Красной Стрелой и Марсианином, вскочил и тут же оказался рядом с диваном. В руке он сжимал стакан воды. – Держи. Зи говорила, что тебе нужно будет много пить. Побочный эффект.

Огненный Шторм в несколько глотков опустошил стакан. У него так не пересыхало в горле с тех пор, как он отправился посмотреть египетские пирамиды.

\- Побочный… эффект…? – просипел он. Флэш уже протятивал ему еще один стакан.

\- Одну минуточку, - Затанна щелкнула пальцами, и черная свеча, украшенная кабалистическими знаками, стоявшая на журнальном столике, зажглась, озарив комнату мертвенно-бледным светом. - Пока горит эта свеча, - объявила волшебница, - никто за пределами комнаты не услышит нашего разговора.

\- Даже если у него уши, как у Бойскаута? – полюбопытствовал Флэш.

\- Даже тогда, - недовольно ответила колдунья. Затанна терпеть не могла, когда кто-то подвергал сомнению действенность ее заклинаний. - Итак, Джейсон, если ты пришел в себя, я хочу знать, что ты помнишь.

Он помнил обед. Раннийская кухня – Адам говорил, что если ты землянин, полностью привыкнуть к тому, что едят местные, невозможно. Он хотел поговорить о том, что его беспокоило после пиратской атаки на Ранагар. Что-то очень важное. Затанна попросила его передать соль… а потом ничего. Провал.

\- Ты был прав - нападение _было_ слишком своевременным. Я еще раз прошу прощения, что пришлось тебя вырубить. Но ты выбрал абсолютно неподходящий момент, чтобы заговорить об этом.

\- Зи пыталась тебе намекнуть, - сообщил Флэш, улыбаясь от уха до уха. – Несколько раз. Но до тебя доходит, как до жирафа. И тогда она набросила на солонку небольшое усыпляющее заклинание.

Огненный Шторм побагровел. Теперь он вспомнил, что Затанна просигналила ему на языке жестов Лиги. Короткий, недвусмысленный знак, призывающий к молчанию. Но он был слишком обеспокоен и не обратил на это внимание.

\- Инцидент исчерпан? - деловито спросил Флэш. Огненный Шторм нехотя кивнул. - Тогда сосредоточимся на том, что Дж'ону удалось выудить из пленных.

По законам Ранна пираты, пойманные на месте преступления, подлежали казни без всяких оговорок. Но прежде чем Канджар Ро и его головорезы отправились в молекулярную печь, их ждал ментальный допрос Дж'она Джонзза.

\- Рядовые пираты – пустышки, им почти ничего не известно. Интересные находки были только в голове Канджара Ро. Номера счетов, координаты нескольких пиратских баз. И главное — имена. Высокопоставленные лица, замешанные в пиратском бизнесе и обеспечивающие таким, как Канджар, легальное прикрытие. К сожалению, сведения, полученные с помощью телепатии, не являются доказательством вины.

\- А может, когда закончим здесь, навестить их? - хищно вспыхнули глаза Красной Стрелы. Продажных чиновников она ненавидела.

\- Это не наша задача, - осадил ее Марсианин. – Нас послали сюда следить за тем, чтобы не сорвались переговоры. Я отправлю послание Зеленому Фонарю, который отвечает за этот сектор космоса.

\- Например?

\- Пираты знали, как обмануть боевые станции, - сообщил Марсианин. - Они верили, что успеют уйти до появления армии. И то, и другое – повод для беспокойства, - он замолчал, его глаза вспыхнули красным и снова погасли. - Мой друг Адам, возможно из врожденной деликатности, не стал касаться этой темы, но вокруг планеты невозможно установить абсолютную защиту. Сведения о возможных белых пятнах обороны составляют государственную тайну Ранна. Даже для Адама эта информация недоступна.

\- _Сведения, составляющие государственную тайну_ , - повторила колдунья, подчеркивая каждое слово. - Это резко сужает круг подозреваемых. Генеральный штаб или высокопоставленные армейские офицеры. Должно быть, среди них затесался предатель.

\- Но что пираты могут предложить человеку, достигшему такого положения?

\- Подозреваю, что секретные сведения уходят не к пиратам, а к кому-то более респектабельному.

\- Тогда как эта информация попадают к пиратам?

\- Мне приходилось охотиться за пиратами; я примерно представляю себе, как они действуют. У каждого уважающего себя пиратского капитана есть сеть осведомителей. Сведения передаются по длинной цепочке, и возможность проверить все звенья отсутствует. Поэтому сетью при желании можно воспользоваться.

Миа отлично поняла, к чему клонит Дж'он. Похожую тактику использовал Интерганг в Стар Сити, когда Миа была ученицей Оливера.

 _Зачем подкупать пиратов или тратить время и силы на то, чтобы обеспечить их преданность, когда достаточно подбросить им нужную информацию, и они сами сделают все, что тебе нужно?_

\- Адам об этом знает? - поинтересовался Джейсон.

Затанна мотнула головой:

\- У Адама нет секретов от Аланны.

\- Ну и что?

\- Аланна - бывший офицер контрразведки, - огорошил его Дж'он Джонзз.

\- А в контрразведке «бывших» не бывает, - понимающе кивнула Затанна. - Поэтому наш гостеприимный хозяин и его прекрасная половина ничего не должны знать.

\- Адам — мой старый друг, я готов поручиться за него жизнью, - подвел черту Марсианин, - но пока он должен оставаться в неведении. Я лично извинюсь перед ним, когда необходимость в секретности отпадет.

На этом разговор увял. Даже у Флэша не нашлось дежурной шутки. «Подозревать всех» - это хорошо для детективного романа. А в жизни при мысли, что преступником и предателем может быть кто угодно, становилось холодно и неуютно.

Прежде чем догорела черная свеча, было принято еще одно решение. Не выдвигать официальных обвинений, но разделиться и приглядывать за всеми, кто мог иметь отношение к военным секретам Ранна. И ждать, когда появятся зацепки.

 _Ждать. Больше всего на свете я ненавижу ожидание!_ подумал Огненный Шторм.

* * *

Дж'он Джонзз бесшумно вплыл в гостиную.

\- Добрый вечер, Барт.

\- Добрый вечер, Дж'он, - не поворачивая головы, сказал Флэш. Он меланхолично уничтожал чипсы, уставившись в телевизор, где шел аниме-сериал «Стальной алхимик». – Знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать, когда вернусь на Землю? Сказать Гамильтону пару слов по поводу этих синтетических чипсов. Он обещал, что они ничем не будут отличаться от настоящих. Почему тогда у них совершенно не тот вкус?

\- Экологически чистая технология производства, без использования крахмала и пищевых добавок.

\- Можно было обойтись двумя словами – «здоровая пища». То, что полезно - всегда невкусно.

\- Зато ты знаешь, что Гамильтон не станет экономить на твоем желудке, - парировал Дж'он.

\- Не знаю, кто хуже – он или Док Макнайлдер, - пожаловался Барт. - Дай им волю, они бы всех нас посадили на овощную диету.

Марсианин знал, что указывать Флэшу, чем питаться – пустая трата времени. Он всегда отделывался дежурной фразой «Жить вообще вредно, от этого умирают».

\- Я думаю, Барт, что тебе не помешает прогулка на свежем воздухе. Прилететь на другую планету, чтобы оставаться в четырех стенах, неразумно.

\- Ха! Наша прелестная лучница уже недавно устроила себе экскурсию по городу. Забыл? Не успела даже походить по магазинам, как на Ранагар напали пираты.

Марсианин улыбнулся:

\- Тем больше причин отправиться в город. Ты же не хочешь пропустить хорошую драку, если она начнется?

\- Ладно, ты меня убедил, - сдался Флэш. - Еще… - он присмотрелся к экрану, - четыре минуты двадцать секунд. Потом я в твоем распоряжении.

Досмотрев финал мультфильма (и уничтожив остаток чипсов, на вкусовые качества которых он только что жаловался), Барт выключил телевизор и проследовал за Дж'оном

Город медленно оправлялся от шрамов, оставленных пиратским десантом. Грузовые аэрокары вывозили обломки разрушенных домов, по всему городу суетились бригады технического обслуживания. Несколько раз наши герои оказывались в ситуации, где пригодилась бы сила Марсианина и скорость Флэша, и местные жители охотно принимали их помощь. Лиге Справедливости и раньше приходилось бывать на Ранне, и они оставили о себе хорошую память. После вчерашнего пиратского налета, когда супергерои с Земли оказались на острие атаки, их популярность только укрепилась.

 _Будь с нами Зеленый Фонарь, они вели бы себя иначе. Хорошо, что я уговорил Хэла Джордана остаться на Земле…_

Когда они вернулись в особняк Стрэнджа, Дж'он отправился в свою комнату помедитировать, а Флэш тут же отправился на кухню. Физические упражнения всегда подстегивали его голод. Поглотив столько провизии, что обычному человеку хватило бы на сутки, Барт вложил тарелки в аннигилятор.

 _Да здравствуют высокоразвитые цивилизации! Не надо мыть посуду!_

Через окно кухни был виден маленький сад, где хозяйничала Аланна. Женщина переоделась в зеленый рабочий комбинезон и тщательно подрезала кусты атомным резаком. Флэш хотел предложить ей помощь, но привитая с детства ненависть к прополке грядок оказалась сильнее вежливости.

Когда приземлился аэрокар Адама Стрэнджа, Аланна отложила инструменты и поспешила навстречу мужу. Заглушив двигатель, Адам легко спрыгнул на землю и немедленно оказался в ее объятиях. Он нежно улыбнулся и привлек ее к себе, провел ладонью по ее роскошным волосам и склонился навстречу полураскрытым губам Аланны.

Флэш поспешно отвернулся; при виде целующейся пары его рот наполнился желчью.

 _\- Древо зависти приносит горькие плоды, друг мой_ , - прошептал в его голове голос Дж'она.

Флэш подпрыгнул и развернулся навстречу Марсианину, который оказался у него прямо за спиной.

\- В следующий раз уговорю кого-нибудь повесить тебе на шею колокольчик!

\- «Кто-нибудь» скорее повесит колокольчик на тебя. Это ты любишь устраивать розыгрыши с использованием суперскорости.

\- Ладно, проехали, - сказал Флэш. - Ты что-то сказал о зависти, или мне послышалось? - Марсианин предпочел промолчать. - Слушай, Аланна - горячая штучка, я знал моделей, которые продали бы душу, чтобы получить такую фигурку, как у нее. Но у нас в Лиге полно экземпляров не хуже – Дина, Хелена, Беатрис. Почти все с кем-то встречаются, Дина вообще скоро выйдет замуж. Но раньше ты никогда не обвинял меня в зависти, что изменилось? - Барт поймал себя на том, что стал говорить слишком быстро.

Глаза Марсианина были полны печали:

\- Изменилось твое восприятие мира. Ты смотришь на Адама и Алану, видишь, как они любят друг друга, а думаешь о себе и Хлое Салливан. Представляешь, что могло бы быть. Вот откуда зависть и горечь, которые ты испытываешь.

\- Опять копаешься в чужих мыслях? А как же этический кодекс телепатов, о котором ты столько распинался?

\- Я обошелся бы и без телепатии, - возразил Марсианин. – Несложно было догадаться, почему ты вызвался добровольцем, а перед полетом со мной поговорил Кал-Эл, это подтвердило мои предположения. Твое душевное состояние беспокоит его. И меня тоже.

 _Вот спасибо, дружище, что бы я без тебя делал!_ зло подумал Флэш. _Бойскаут, вечно ты пытаешься помочь другим, особенно когда тебя об этом не просят!_

Флэш на суперскорости исчез из кухни. В гостиной включился телевизор, и зазвучала музыка. Дж'он узнал заставку «Стального алхимика».

Марсианин улавливал досаду и раздражение Флэша. У него нашлось бы, что возразить. Он мог бы перечислить, загибая пальцы, как часто люди, отрицающие, что у них проблемы, на самом деле отчаянно нуждаются в помощи. Напомнить об Оливере Куинне и коротком периоде, когда он подсел на исцеляющий наркотик. Или о депрессии Киборга, едва не ставшей причиной его второй смерти. Но гнев, который излучал Флэш, исключал возможность задушевной беседы, и Дж'он счел нужным оставить его в покое.

Рано или поздно Барт Аллен найдет в себе силы справиться с гневом, взглянув ему в лицо и осознав источник негативных эмоций. Когда нарыв будет вскрыт, Барту будет нужен собеседник.

Тогда и только тогда можно будет продолжить разговор о Хлое.

* * *

У Красной Стрелы были планы, как провести последний день перед официальным началом переговоров. Днем – исторический музей и обед в единственном ресторане с марсианской кухней. Вечером – поход в театр на премьеру драмы «Падение Синестро». Встреча с хищным шестилапым ящером в ее планы не входила.

 _Неуязвимых не существует._ _Даже у бронированных монстров должны быть слабые места_ , учил ее Оливер. _Целься в глаза, стреляй по конечностям, пробуй на прочность любые части тела, где чешуя тоньше._

С быстротой, поразительной для создания таких размеров, ящер закрыл глаза, и две стрелы пропали впустую, ударившись о бронированные веки. Прежде Миа она успела натянуть тетиву в третий раз, длинный язык выстрелил из полураскрытой пасти ящера и вырвал оружие у нее из рук.

Выхватив обоюдоострый меч, девушка скользнула вперед и полоснула монстра по ноге, надеясь если не ранить его, то хотя бы ограничить подвижность. Все, что ей удалось, это пустить ящеру кровь. Длинный хвост щелкнул в опасной близости от нее, но Красная Стрела извернулась, чтобы избежать удара, и полоснула монстра по другой ноге.

Танец не мог продолжаться долго. Морда и передние лапы ящера покрылись отметинами от ее меча. Но, уворачиваясь от пасти, полной острых зубов, когтистых лап и страшного хвоста, Миа не приняла в расчет язык монстра. Он снова выстрелил, сбив героиню с ног.

Ящер приближался, с его клыков стекала слюна, а хвост дергался из стороны в сторону, как у сердитого кота. Миа, зная, что не успевает дотянуться до меча, выхватила из колчана две стрелы, сжимая их как кинжалы. Ящер снова попытался достать девушку ударом хвоста, но она увернулась. Сделав кувырок, она оказалась в мертвой зоне. Ее рука поднялась и опустилась; стрела с клеем пригвоздила левую переднюю лапу монстра к полу. Девушка немедленно метнула вторую стрелу – короткую, с толстым древком и с черно-красным оперением. Монстр инстинктивно захлопнул пасть, перекусив древко пополам. Его поступок был опрометчивым, что засвидетельствовала вспышка белого света и негромкий взрыв. Обожженный и ослепленный монстр завыл, он свирепо тряс головой. Из пасти шел дым, было видно, что ящер лишился нескольких зубов,

Красная Стрела схватила меч, приподнялась и метнула его, как копье. Клинок, прорезал воздух и вонзился в желтый глаз. К монстру еще не вернулось зрение, и бронированное веко не успело захлопнуться.

Шестилапый ящер исчез. Раздались медленные хлопки в ладоши – один, другой, третий. С последним хлопком из воздуха возник призрачный силуэт, который обрел плотность и краски, став молодой женщиной во фраке и цилиндре.

\- Отличный бой, – тепло сказала Затанна.

\- Отличный? Я потеряла свой лук! А Катана вообще покончила бы с этим вараном-переростком одним ударом.

\- У каждого свои сильные стороны, - не стала спорить волшебница. – А зачем тебе вообще меч? Согласись, не самый обычный выбор оружия для супергероя, - подчиняясь пассам Затанны, клинок взмыл в воздух и вернулся в руки Мии. - Меч создан для убийства, им гораздо легче пустить кровь, чем обезоружить или оглушить противника. Зачем ты носишь его с собой?

\- Ты же знаешь, я — не чудо ловкости и равновесия, как Найтвинг, не компьютерный гений, как Хлоя, и суперметкости Оливера у меня нет. Мне нужно было что-нибудь, чтобы уравнять шансы.

\- Вряд ли Бэтмену понравилась бы твоя философия. Он бы отобрал у тебя меч и назначил два лишних часа тренировок каждый день.

\- Поэтому я и говорю об этом с тобой, а не ним, - хихикнула Миа. – Раз уж ты сама заговорила о Готэмском Рыцаре, скажи, между вами что-то есть?

Улыбка Затанны была полна горечи:

\- Я не знаю, что за слухи до тебя дошли, но между нами ничего нет. И я не знаю, существует ли женщина, способная прорваться за стены, которыми он окружил свое сердце, - глаза волшебницы затуманились. - Мне казалось, что это удалось Диане, и я сгорала от ревности. Потом она вернулась на свой зачарованный остров. Так я поняла, что ошиблась. Если бы Бэтмен и Чудо-Женщина любили друг друга и хотели быть вместе, все боги Олимпа не смогли бы их разлучить. – Волшебница достала из сумочки носовой платок и промокнула глаза. - Диана ушла, и я думала «Вот он, мой шанс». И снова ошибка. Ее уход ничего не исправил, стало только хуже. Можно соперничать с женщиной, даже с идеальной женщиной. Но как совладать с памятью о ней?

\- Разве ты не можешь подсунуть ему приворотное зелье?

\- Исключено. Настоящей любви, как настоящей дружбы, нельзя добиться с помощью магии. А Бэтмен никогда не простит, если я пущу в ход любовные чары. Я потеряю больше, чем шанс добиться его взаимности – он перестанет мне доверять.

* * *

Необитаемая луна была выбрана для переговоров специально, как нейтральная территория. Раннийцы никогда бы не согласились допустить старых врагов на свою планету, даже ради долгого и прочного мира. Крылатые обитатели Танагара придерживались аналогичного мнения.

Танагарианский военный корабль спустился с небес, плавно сбавляя скорость. Герои Лиги внимательно следили за ним; Марсианин и Огненный Шторм могли серьезно повредить даже военный корабль, а у Затанны было наготове заклинание телепортации.

\- Все согласно протоколу, - сообщил Дж'он. - Корабельные орудия заблокированы.

Танагарианский звездолет замер напротив раннийского корабля и сравнительно небольшого звездолета Лиги.

\- Та-та-та-та, та, та-та, та та-та, - радостно, громко и фальшиво запел Флэш, когда Затанне с трудом удалось узнать марш из «Звездных Войн».

\- Барт, закругляйся. Наш корабль — не «Тысячелетний Сокол», Дж'он — не Магистр Винду, я — не Падме Амидала, а ты тем более не Хан Соло.

Красная Стрела ухмыльнулась:

\- Хотя заморозить его в карбоните было бы неплохой идеей. Одних продуктов сэкономим столько, что хватит прокормить всю Каснию.

Адам Стрэндж, до этого беседовавший с группой раннийских дипломатов, взбежал по трапу корабля Лиги.

\- Возникли непредвиденные осложнения, - на его лице застыла извиняющаяся улыбка. - Я пытался добиться для Затанны разрешения присутствовать, но, к сожалению, ей придется остаться на звездолете. На этом настаивают все делегаты — и с Ранна, и с Танагара. Они опасаются, что она может повлиять на исход переговоров с помощью магии.

\- А присутствие марсианина-телепата их не пугает? – подбоченилась Затанна.

\- Телепатия давно изучена. Возможности чтецов мыслей известны, разработаны методики защиты от ментального воздействия. Но магия – пугающая, антинаучная, непредсказуемая сила.

 _Очевидно, фраза, «любая достаточно развитая технология неотличима от магии» здесь не в ходу. Адам, чем ты тут занимался все время, если не удосужился познакомить местных жителей с Тремя законами Кларка?_

* * *

Флэш посмотрел на часы:

\- Что-то танагарианцы опаздывают.

\- Может, потому что ты забыл переставить часы на местное время? - съехидничала Затанна. - И вообще, Барт, где твои хорошие манеры? Смотреть на часы во время официального мероприятия – это дурной тон.

\- Не слушай ее, Флэш, - подмигнула Красная Стрела. - Затанна просто злится, что ее оставили на корабле.

Трап танагарианского звездолета плавно опустился.

\- Дж'он?

\- Пятеро посланцев и тридцать солдат, - сообщил Марсианин. – Пока все так, как и договаривались.

Флэш смотрел во все глаза, как по трапу спускались крылатые мужчины и женщины. Большинство из них были тяжело вооружены, одеты в шлемы, закрывающие пол-лица и архаичного вида доспехи, но было и несколько танагарианцев постарше, которые обходились церемониальным боевым топором или булавой.

Раннийская делегация вышла навстречу танагарианцам. Ват Сарн, выделялся гигантским ростом даже среди великолепно сложенных раннийских солдат. Увидев делегатов Лиги, он поприветствовал их свирепой улыбкой.

 _Согласно плану сейчас должно состояться официальное приветствие_ , телепатически напомнил Марсианин. _Наша очередь подойдет, когда оно закончится._

\- Крутые парни эти танагарцы, - вполголоса прокомментировал Флэш, глядя на то, как крылатые воины выстраивались в вытянутую линию. - Им только огненных мечей и нимбов не хватает, и были бы вылитые ангелы. Как вы думаете…

\- Флэш, ни один настоящий историк не воспринимает всерьез тех, кто находит в Священном Писании НЛО или верит во внеземное происхождение египетских пирамид. Так что лучше не начинай.

\- С другой стороны, - глаза Красной Стрелы смеялись, - те же самые историки писали, что Камелот — это миф.

Флэш чуть не схватился за голову. Упоминание о Камелоте грозило перерасти в тысяча первое обсуждение эпизода из ранней истории Лиги, когда колдунья Моргана и ее злобный сыночек Мордред превратили всех героев в детей. У Барта до сих пор горели уши при воспоминании, как он тогда себя вел.

 _Стыдно вспомнить, что я вытворял, пытаясь_ _привлечь внимание Чудо-Девочки. Даже чуть не подрался с Зеленым Фонариком, хорошо что Супербой нас растащил. И все без толку — Ди замечала только Бэтбоя._

Другие герои не забыли об этой истории, и Флэшу забыть не давали.

Подходил к концу первый день переговоров. Обстановка накалилась до предела.

Дж'он Джоннз, встречавшийся прежде с раннийскими представителями власти, был очень рад, когда узнал, что их делегацию возглавит Сардат. Пожилой физик, по праву считавшийся величайшим ученым Ранна, обладал огромным авторитетом и был одним из лидеров партии мира. Однако сегодня даже великому Сардату едва удавалось удерживать ситуацию в мирном русле. Старые споры и раздоры всплывали, как пузыри со дна болота, отрезая все возможные пути к миру.

Самым болезненным вопросом был статус четырех лун на границе сектора. Атмосфера, пригодная для дыхания, там отсутствовала, полезных ископаемых практически не было. Зато их местоположение было практически идеальным для постройки наблюдательных баз.

Особенно усердствовал, настаивая на пересмотре статуса Четырех Лун, старший из танагарианцев, Андар Пул. Как и Сардат, он был ученым. На этом их сходство и заканчивалось.

\- Нет и еще раз нет! – кипел он. – Никаких дискуссий на этот счет! Никаких торгов по этому вопросу! С таким же успехом мы можем сложить оружие и сдаться! Если Ранн до нас не доберется, это сделают горданианцы!

Сардат устало потер переносицу:

\- Мне кажется, сегодня мы уже ничего не решим. Предлагаю вернуться к обсуждению Четырех Лун завтра.

\- Завтра, послезавтра, через месяц – не имеет значения! Скорее я соглашусь обрезать себе крылья, чем отдам Ранну Четыре Луны! Скорее…

С чем еще готов был расстаться Андар Пул ради процветания родной планеты, он рассказать не успел. Зал, где проходили переговоры, озарила вспышка света.

\- Я прошу слова! – воскликнула Затанна, не успев материализоваться.

\- Это неуважение к народу Танагара! Немедленно выведите ее отсюда!

\- Я никуда не уйду, пока вы меня не выслушаете, - Затанна. - Что если я сэкономлю вам время, назвав вам причину этого конфликта? Не старый спор из-за нескольких пограничных лун — это только предлог. НАСТОЯЩУЮ причину?

\- Чушь!

Сардат обратился к ней, не удостоив своего танагарианского коллегу взглядом:

\- Юная леди, вы пошли на серьезное нарушение протокола. Надеюсь, у вас есть серьезные доказательства, иначе вас ждут неприятности.

\- Почтенный Сардат, разве я стала бы вмешиваться в ход переговоров, не будь у меня доказательств? Смотрите сами! - Затанна вскинула руки над головой.

 _ **\- АНИТСИ ЯСТЕОРКТО АД УБАН МЕНЕМИ!**_

Подул ветер, взметнув вверх ее иссиня-черные волосы.

\- Заставьте ее замолчать! - завизжал Андар Пул. Танагарианские солдаты взяли оружие наизготовку.

 _Затанна, что ты творишь? Сейчас тут начнется побоище! Остановись!_ передал Марсианин телепатически. Но достучаться до разума волшебницы он не смог.

 _ **\- АНИТСИ ЯСТЕОРКТО АД УБАН МЕНЕМИ!**_ \- повторила Затанна.

\- Стреляйте в нее! Ну?!

Лицо Огненного Шторма почернело от напряжения, но ему удалось заблокировать оружие танагарианцев. Ни один бластер не выстрелил.

 _ **\- АНИТСИ ЯСТЕОРКТО АД УБАН МЕНЕМИ!**_ – повторила Затанна в третий раз.

Андар Пул закричал от боли, его голова запрокинулась назад. Тело посла затряслось в безумных судорогах и вдруг стало расти. Одежду разорвало в клочья под напором мускулов, во рту появились длинные клыки, на пальцах отросли когти, а крылья потемнели и удлинились, превратившись в крылья исполинской летучей мыши.

\- Вот мое доказательство! - воскликнула Затанна.

Существо уставился на волшебницу, в глазах с вертикальными зрачками горел темный огонь ненависти. Из искаженного рта вырвался пронзительный вопль.

Танагарианцы с воинственными кличами схватились за топоры и булавы. То, что они не пытались стрелять, предпочтя архаичное церемониальное оружие, подсказало Затанне, что крылатые воители не первый раз встретились с сородичами демона-перевертыша.

Затанна выхватила магический жезл, нацелив его в грудь монстра, и вызвала в памяти мощное боевое заклинание.

\- Глупая маленькая ведьма! - проскрежетал демон. - Ты влезла в дела, которые выше твоего разумения! За это Онимар Синн приговаривает тебя к смерти!


	26. Интерлюдия 10

**Интерлюдия №10.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Гонконг**

Зал, затаив дыхание, ждал, когда гонг возвестит начало схватки, которая обещала стать легендарной. Никто не сомневался в победе Леди Шивы, но «Спичка» Мэлоун, новичок, сумевший добраться до финала Игр, доказал, что драться будет до последнего, и делались огромные ставки на то, сколько он сумеет продержаться.

Ни болельщики, ни мерившие друг друга взглядом бойцы, ни Папаша Вонг, являвший собой само воплощение восточной благожелательности, не знали о переполохе, который начался два часа назад в гонконгской штаб-квартире Черных Ястребов. Разведка донесла им, что на Играх должен появиться один из уцелевших суперзлодеев. Командование Ястребов, наскоро посовещавшись, решило натянуть нос Отряду Самоубийц, заграбастав награду за поимку. У них были причины поторапливаться – с тех пор, как президент Лутор взялся за переделку мира, работы у легендарных наемников оставалось все меньше и меньше.

Вместо долгожданного гонга прогремел взрыв. Тяжеленный засов слетел с петель, створки массивной стальной двери вывернулись внутрь, и в помещение черной волной хлынули вооруженные наемники.

\- Лечь на землю, лицом вниз! - раздался голос, искаженный и усиленный электроникой. - Вы все арестованы!

\- Нечестивцы! Никому не дозволено осквернять Игры безнаказанно! - Кому-то мог показаться комичным праведный гнев Вонга, но потом в потолке открылся круглый люк, оттуда выглянула плазменная пушка, и всем стало не до смеха.

Капитан Черных Ястребов нырком ушел от выстрела. Пятерым его подчиненным повезло меньше - плазма с легкостью прожигала дорогущую силовую броню. Вскинув автомат, капитан открыл огонь по потолку… и чертыхнулся. Пушка была защищена силовым полем.

\- Врассыпную!

Вбитые намертво в учебных лагерях инстинкты позволили ему еще дважды избегать огненной смерти. Он слышал панические крики болельщиков, которые заклинили выходы, спасаясь от разверзнувшего ада, и вопли умирающих солдат. Когда плазменная пушка снова нацелилась на него, загнанный в угол капитан отбросил в сторону разряженный автомат и в упор глянул на орудие смерти. Зловещая пушка тут же потеряла к нему интерес, развернувшись в поисках новых жертв.

 _Вот же_ #& %$ _! Ну конечно! На этих чертовых Играх запрещено огнестрельное оружие!_

Капитан скомандовал уцелевшим Черным Ястребам бросить оружие. Когда последний пистолет стукнулся об землю, плазменная пушка тут же замолчала,

\- В рукопашную!

Если бы болельщики не сбежали, у них появился бы шанс стать свидетелями зрелища, перед которым бледнело все, что они видели до этого. Черные Ястребы, лучшие наемники в мире, дрались насмерть с бойцами, прошедшими жестокую школу Игр.

Тяжеловес Хоа Ранг перевернул тяжелую скамью и размахивал ей, как исполинской дубинкой, сбивая солдат с ног. Скорпион орудовал копьем с широким наконечником, Тэнгу с двумя боевыми серпами прикрывал его со спины. Черный Мангуст извлек из-за пояса нунчаки и закрутил ими, со свистом рассекая воздух. «Спичка» Мэлоун, мгновенно вычислив несколько путей отхода, раскидывал наемников подсечками и бросками, не останавливаясь, чтобы добить их.

Широкоплечий лейтенант смерил насмешливым взглядом азиатку, замершую перед ним в боевой стойке. Он был на голову выше и в два раза тяжелее, а броня защищала Ястреба от ударов по корпусу, практически не сковывая движений. Тяжелый кулак со свистом рассек воздух, но удар, которым лейтенант на тренировках разбивал двухдюймовые доски, пришелся в пустоту, и тут же испепеляющая боль в паху заставила его сложиться пополам. Ладонь Леди Шивы врезалась в носовую перегородку, проломив ее и оборвав страдания наемника.

Черные Ястребы, потеряли две трети отряда убитыми и ранеными, так что их численное преимущество не могло стать решающим. Потери несли и те, и другие. Мангуст вышел из игры первым, приняв на себя метательный нож, брошенный в спину Хоа Ранга. Тяжеловес-азиат, увидев гибель друга, швырнул скамью в солдата, размозжив ему череп.

Папаша Вонг, спрятавшийся, когда обнаружился фатальный изъян при программировании плазменной пушки, осторожно выглянул из-под судейского стола, чтобы оценить обстановку. Он выпучил глаза, увидев, как «Спичка» Мэлоун остановил удар ножа, поймав лезвие между ладонями, тут же пнул опешившего наемника в пах и вырубил сильным ударом по бритому затылку. Хозяин Игр чуть не лопнул от злости, когда понял, что американец весь вечер дурачил его, притворяясь неумехой.

 _Кто же этот Мэлоун, будь он тысячу раз проклят? Во что втянул меня Дюкард?_

Жестокий бой тем временем продолжался. Худощавый наемник с парными тонфами блокировал серпы Тэнгу, другой повис у него на спине, третий перерезал горло. «Спичка» Мэлоун почти добрался до одного из выходов с арены, когда на него набросилось сразу шестеро наемников. Он раскидал их, но на плече появился глубокий порез. Скорпион насадил сунувшегося вперед наемника на копье, как на вертел. На другой стороне арены танцевала Леди Шива, ее руки и ноги мелькали, круша и убивая Черных Ястребов. Хоа Ранга задавили числом, его обрабатывали кулаками, а когда он упал - стальными мысами ботинок. Только три метательных звездочки, запущенные Скорпионом, заставили наемников остановить избиение.

Капитан Черных Ястребов отшвырнул в сторону труп безымянного бойца из охраны Вонга и увидел, что только пятеро из его солдат еще живы.

 _Трое… нет, двое… нет, уже один…_

При мысли о бегстве офицера передернуло — недостойно одному из Черных Ястребов спасаться от горстки уличных бойцов. Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что с азиаткой и копьеносцем ему в одиночку не справится, а чувство долга требовало связаться со штаб-квартирой и затребовать подкрепление.

\- Улей, это Филин! Улей, это Филин, ответьте! – повторял он на пути к выходу. - Улей, это Филин!

Кто-то позади него громко кашлянул. Капитан не успел развернуться и увидеть, кто смог застать его врасплох - удар ребром ладони сломал ему шейные позвонки.

* * *

Леди Шива прикончила последнего Черного Ястреба, оставшегося на арене, ударом «коготь стервятника» в темя. Добив нескольких раненых, она вытерла пальцы от крови кружевным платочком и улыбнулась как кошка, съевшая канарейку.

\- Теперь мы продолжим то, что начали! – крикнула она Мэлоуну.

\- Нет.

\- ЧТО?

\- Ты и в первый раз все прекрасно слышала, - по ступеням, обходя трупы, неторопливо спускался Ричард Дрэгон. Скорпион ринулся ему навстречу. Дрэгон даже не сбившись с шага, сделал неуловимое движение двумя руками. Скорпион отлетел в одну сторону, сломанное копье - в другую. - Я знаю, как ты жаждешь этой схватки. Но не сегодня.

Леди Шива предупредила его:

\- Мы уже начали бой, Дракон! Ты не можешь вмешиваться! Забыл о правилах?

\- Хорошо, что ты первой заговорила о правилах, - ответил Дрэгон с тенью улыбки на лице. - Напомню тебе еще одно - _«Если ученик был ранен до того, как замкнут Круг Жизни и Смерти…»_

\- _«…Учитель может занять его место»_ \- закончила цитату Леди Шива.

\- Этот человек учился у меня. И я готов вступить в Круг Жизни и Смерти вместо него.

Шива знала, что Ричард Дрэгон поймал ее на удочку. Она нарушила множество воинских правил, но Закон Ученичества чтила по-прежнему.

\- Ты слишком самоуверен, Дракончик! Наш последний бой закончился не в твою пользу! – колкость Леди Шивы пропала впустую. Она не смогла поколебать безмятежное спокойствие в глазах Ричарда Дрэгона.

\- Подземный ход в кабинете Вонга за ковром, - обратился Дрэгон к Мэлоуну, не поворачивая головы. – Я займусь Шивой. А ты иди и сделай то, что должен сделать.


	27. Глава 17

**Глава** **17** **.**

Лоис Лэйн лежала с закрытыми глазами, притворяясь, что все еще спит.

 _Это не моя квартира и не лазарет Лиги – запах не тот. Вырубилась я во время атаки роботов, ран вроде бы нет, но голова болит, мозги ворочаются с трудом, руки-ноги онемели. Значит, опять похищение…_

Лоис похищали столько раз, что она уже сбилась со счета. Для воротил теневого бизнеса и коррумпированных чиновников имя «Лоис Лэйн» было синонимом головной боли. Ее журналистские расследования вечно оборачивались или грандиозными убытками или скамьей подсудимых. Для лидеров различных группировок Лоис была возможным рычагом давления на Сэма Лэйна (им следовало лучше знать Генерала – тот бы скорее пристрелил собственную дочь, чем пошел на переговоры с террористами). А для суперзлодеев, особенно начинающих, похищение Лоис было верным способом привлечь внимание Супермена. Никто из них не пробовал этот трюк дважды — когда Человек из Стали был в плохом настроении, он мог запугивать не хуже Бэтмена. Да и Лоис упорно отказывалась вести себя, как нормальная заложница - паниковать, рыдать и заламывать руки. Вместо этого она прикладывала усилия к тому, чтобы максимально усложнить похитителям жизнь. Доходило до смешного; как-то раз, прилетев к Лоис на выручку, Супермен едва-едва сумел оттащить воинственную журналистку от незадачливого суперзлодея. Не сумев избавиться от наручников, Лоис вовсю орудовала ногами.

 _Мы шли к рубке, Что потом?.._ Лоис снова попыталась вспомнить, кто мог подобраться к ней сзади и оглушить. Но память отказывалась давать подсказки.

Как бы нечаянно пошевелившись, девушка убедилась, что полностью одета, только ботинок на ней не было. Кое-какие полезные мелочи, припрятанные на случай похищения, по-прежнему оставались в потайных кармашках. Даже коммуникатор Лиги оказался на месте.

 _Это обнадеживает._

Лоис медленно открыла глаза. Она лежала в роскошной спальне на кровати под балдахином, отделанным тонким кружевом. Пушистый ковер застилал весь пол, от стены до стены. В щель между занавесями сочился яркий свет. Включив коммуникатор, Лоис надавила кнопку экстренного вызова Лиги, но ответа не было.

 _Опять «слепое пятно»?_

Сладко зевнув и потянувшись, Лоис обнаружила пропавшие ботинки. Их кто-то вычистил и аккуратно поставил рядом с кроватью. Она встала, обулась и проделала несколько упражнений, чтобы вернуть телу гибкость.

 _Чистка зубов и горячая ванна откладываются на неопределенное время. Встречу того, кто здесь всем заправляет – врежу ему прямо между глаз!_

Бесцеремонно отломив ножку стола, Лоис сделала несколько пробных взмахов и осталась довольна импровизированной дубинкой. Теперь можно было отправляться исследовать дворец.

Первым сюрпризом было отсутствие стражи у дверей в спальню. Дворцовые коридоры были пустынны. К счастью, мягкие ковры заглушали шаги Лоис.

 _Камеры на каждом шагу? Или еще что-то? Что за игра тут ведется?_

Пройдя несколько коридоров, спустившись по лестнице и никого не встретив, Лоис отодвинула в сторону одну из штор и выглянула в окно. Перед ней открылось великолепнейшее зрелище – парк, не уступающий Фонтенбло. Но вместо садовников повсюду трудились приземистые роботы, выпалывая сухие стебли, подстригая кусты и сметая с дорожек листву. А листья вместо зеленых были скорее пурпурного оттенка.

 _Это не «слепое пятно», это хуже. Меня занесло на другую планету!_

\- Вы совершенно правы, Лоис. Добро пожаловать на Аркадию.

Лоис вздрогнула и оглянулась.

Человек, стоявший в пяти шагах от нее, словно вышел из тех легендарных времен, когда киноэкран еще не заполонили напомаженные женоподобные красавчики. Длинные темные волосы, туго перехваченные металлическим обручем, серьезный и печальный взгляд пронзительно-зеленых глаз, мускулатура, достойная Конана-варвара. И длинный обоюдоострый меч, который висел у него на левом боку.

\- Вы проецировали сильное желание напасть на меня, и я решил избежать недоразумений, выйдя вам навстречу, - его произношение было слишком правильным.

 _Он еще и телепат. Вот влипла!_

Лоис, не теряя ни секунды, пустила в ход одно из упражнений Марсианина. «Этот прием не защитит от опытного телепата», предупреждал Дж'он, «но затруднит ему доступ в твой разум и очистит поверхность сознания от посторонних мыслей». Лишь выстроив в мозгу незримый частокол, Лоис вспомнила о дубинке, которую все еще сжимала в правой руке. Конечно, против меча ее самодельное оружие выглядело просто нелепо.

\- На Аркадии вам не понадобится оружие, Лоис, - заверил незнакомец. – Я не представляю для вас опасности, а от боевых роботов вам не отбиться.

 _Боевые роботы!.._ Теперь Лоис вспомнила, кто ее оглушил. Большой черный робот, возникший прямо из воздуха. Снова заболела голова.

\- Так чем вам насолила Лига Справедливости? Помешала захватить Большое Магелланово Облако?

\- Вы полагаете, что оказались на Аркадии из-за ваших знакомств в Лиге Справедливости? Учитывая ваш прошлый опыт, я могу понять, почему вы пришли к такому умозаключению. Боюсь, что оно далеко от истины.

\- Но вы же не откажетесь просветить меня, благородный сэр? – в вопросе Лоис чувствовалась злая ирония.

\- Разумеется, - он сделал вид, что не заметил иронии. - Но для начала мне придется ознакомить вас с последними страницами истории нашего народа.

И Лоис услышала о том, как на Аркадию обрушилась Космическая Чума. Пандемия не щадила никого, медицина была бессильна; он избежал заражения лишь благодаря тому, что лежал в анабиозном саркофаге. Медицинские роботы перепрограммировали саркофаг так, что он не проснулся, пока угроза Чумы не миновала.

\- Так я очнулся на пустой планете. Последний представитель королевского дома Аркадии, с одними роботами вместо подданных.

 _Я так и знала, что он здесь всем заправляет! Слишком уверенно он держался для простого стражника._

\- Примите мои соболезнования. Но зачем вам понадобилось меня похищать?

\- Я не приказывал вас похитить. Я такой же пленник этого дворца, как и вы.

\- Пленник. Угу. Сейчас вы скажете, что роботы, вам не подчиняются?

\- Подчиняются, но в известных пределах. Видите ли, аркадианские ученые, которые были сыты по горло тиранами и глупцами, решили ограничить власть короны. Так появился Киан'эрб, самый совершенный робот, когда-либо созданный аркадианской наукой. Всеми роботами на планете управляет он. Это Киан'эрб распорядился перепрограммировать саркофаг, чтобы спасти меня, и тысячи лет следил за тем, чтобы планету не разграбили.

Лоис предположила:

\- И теперь он не хочет делиться властью? Взбунтовался?

\- Наоборот. Он настаивает на коронации, после которой начнет подчиняться мне беспрекословно.

\- Тогда в чем заминка?

\- Согласно законам Аркадии коронация не может состояться, если я не женат. Поэтому Киан'эрб разослал роботов-разведчиков по всем секторам космоса, чтобы найти для меня королеву. И он ее отыскал – в Секторе 2814, на маленькой планете под названием Земля.

* * *

\- Это шутка, да? - _Пожалуйста, скажите, что это шутка_.

\- Выбор спутницы жизни – не повод для шуток, Лоис.

«Вот это влипла!», подумала журналистка, а вслух произнесла:

\- На Земле три миллиарда женщин. Аристократки, модели, спортсменки, актрисы. Выбирай – не хочу. Но нет, ваш электронный Ришелье взял и ткнул железным пальцем в мое имя? Ему точно нужен капитальный ремонт!

 **\- Ответ отрицательный. Все системы в норме, ремонт не требуется.**

Лоис вскинулась:

\- Это еще что за...?

Угольно-черный робот, вкатившийся в коридор, был таким же впечатляющим, как наследник престола. Ростом был чуть выше Лоис, но казался ниже из-за приплюснутой головы. Круглые глаза, опоясывающие голову, сияли бледным желтым светом. Несмотря на размеры, двигался робот совершенно бесшумно.

 **\- Наследник Неви'арг,** \- поклонился он.

\- Лоис, позвольте представить вам Киан'эрба, величайшее достижение аркадианской робототехники.

 _Это что, ирония, или мне почудилось?_

\- Так это он удружил мне, заявив, что я — идеальная претендентка на престол?

 **\- Вы подходите по всем параметрам.**

\- А конкретнее? Чем у вас руководствуются, когда подыскивают невест принцам? Что за скрытые достоинства делают меня подходящей?

Она не ждала, что на ее резкие вопросы последует ответ:

 **\- Все разумные расы, генетически не совместимые с аркадианцами, исключаются, -** _Спасибо и на этом. А то Железный Лоб мог решить, что наследничку идеально подходит разумная сороконожка_. **– Претендентка** **должна быть подходящей по возрасту и соответствовать стандартам физической привлекательности. Не должна страдать наследственными заболеваниями, состоять в браке или иметь детей, -** терпеливо перечислял робот. - **Принадлежность к высшему обществу желательна, но не обязательна.**

\- Ха! Последний пункт - точно не про меня.

\- Разве ваш отец не принадлежал к военной элите? - возразил Наследник Неви'арг.

Лоис скрестила руки на груди:

\- Это ничего не значит. Я не знаю, в какой руке держать вилку, не смогу поддержать светскую беседу, не оскорбив половину гостей, и не провожу вечера за вышиванием.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - заверил ее Наследник. - Королева Аркадии не должна быть избалованной неженкой. То, что у вас сердце воительницы, Лоис, и вы, не дрогнув, встречали злодеев и монстров Земли, говорит в вашу пользу больше, чем знание этикета.

\- Нем **аловажным качеством для претендентки является ярко выраженное стремление к справедливости** , - продолжал бубнить робот.

\- Разве вера в добро и справедливость - не вредное качество для правителя? – Лоис удивленно приподняла бровь.

\- Только не в нашем случае. Аркадии не нужны тираны,

 _Естественно. Кому нужны тираны-люди, когда всем заправляет суперробот-диктатор?_

Наследник словно прочитав ее мысли, велел:

\- Киан'эрб, оставь нас. Мы должны поговорить наедине.

Когда робот, не прощаясь, ушел, Неви'арг сказал ей:

\- Я знаю, что вам не нравятся методы Киан'эрба.

\- Точнее не скажешь!

\- Мне тоже. Но, несмотря на методы, у меня не повернется язык сказать что-то дурного о его выборе. Он еще удачнее, чем я мог предполагать. Острый ум, внутреннее достоинство и стремление к справедливости, сила, храбрость и физическая красота - превосходное сочетание для будущей королевы.

\- Значит, вы готовы на мне жениться?

\- Хоть завтра.

 _Замечательно! Просто великолепно!_ Только самообладание Лоис спасло Наследника от царапин на физиономии.

\- А мое согласие на брак требуется?

\- Конечно. Во время обряда венчания мы возлагаем руку на священный кристалл, и он свидетельствует, были ли клятвы искренними. Брак, заключенный против воли одного из будущих супругов, не считается законным.

\- Тогда будем считать, церемония уже состоялась. Меня спросили, согласна ли я взять вас в законные мужья, и я ответила «нет». Когда у вас ближайший автобус на Землю? – спросила Лоис для очистки совести. – Понятно, автобуса не будет, какая досада. Я застряну на Аркадии «в гостях», пока я не передумаю насчет брака?

\- Или пока я не смогу вас переубедить. Во всяком случае, на это рассчитывает Киан'эрб.

\- Так объяснили бы этому калькулятору-переростку пару вещей, которые ваши Эйнштейны забыли при его программировании. Если начинать знакомство с похищения, шансы добиться взаимности сокращаются почти до нуля. Я не кисейная барышня, и люблю экстремальные развлечения, но даже для меня это чересчур. Почему бы вам в следующий раз не подойти к делу более традиционно? Например, пригласить свою избранницу на свидание? А вместо роботов-убийц прислать цветы и шампанское?

\- Свидание? Мне знаком этот земной обычай. На мой взгляд, совершенно бессмысленный. Что можно узнать о потенциальном спутнике жизни, если вы оба стараетесь произвести друг на друга благоприятное впечатление? Истинная сущность любого разумного существа проявляется только в экстремальных условиях.

\- И поэтому вы пошли на похищение? Хотели посмотреть, как я себя поведу в экстремальных условиях?

\- Вас похитил Киан'эрб, а не я, - мягко поправил ее Наследник. – Но я готов согласиться, что мои познания об истории и культуре землян оставляют желать лучшего. С вашей помощью я надеюсь исправиться, - в зеленых глазах плясали лукавые искорки. - Для начала расскажите мне, кто такой Конан-Варвар.

* * *

Лоис оказалась в странном положении. Полная свобода передвижения — и знание, что на каждом шагу за ней следит один из тысячи невидимых шпионов Киан'эрба. Лоис не знала, смеяться ей или плакать. Такого с ней еще не бывало.

 _Хотя нет, вру. Был тот случай в Кураке, три года назад._

Начиналось тогда все вполне безобидно – куракский корреспондент «Дэйли Плэнет» был госпитализирован с диагнозом «пищевое отравление». Несколько дней до него не могли дозвониться, в посольстве тоже ничего добиться не удалось. Лоис, изучив карты района, выяснила, что репортера отправили в госпиталь для высшего командного состава Курака (гражданских и особенно иностранцев обычно на пушечный выстрел к нему не подпускали). Убедить Перри Уайт, что история с госпиталем дурно пахнет и кто-то должен отправиться на Ближний Восток, чтобы узнать, в чем дело, оказалось несложно (гораздо легче, чем убедить редактора, что «кем-то» должна быть Лоис).

Сразу же после прибытия в Курак журналистка попалась на глаза пожилому, но любвеобильному шейху. Его заигрывания остались без ответа, и тогда слуги шейха выкрали дерзкую красавицу прямо из отеля. Поздно вечером, старец, хихикая и потирая сморщенные руки, отправился в Изумрудные покои, где его ждала прекрасная пленница. В покоях царил полумрак; не успел он переступить порог, как его ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым. Придя в себя, шейх обнаружил, что связан по рукам и ногам и оставлен под присмотром наложниц. Молодые женщины обступили его кругом, с их лиц начисто исчезли апатия и покорность, ослепительные улыбки не предвещали ничего хорошего. А пока шейх барахтался в путах, отчаянно и безрезультатно пытаясь освободиться, Лоис добралась до посольства и сообщила властям о случившемся.

Но сейчас расклад был совершенно другой. Тюрьма размером с планету, спрятаться негде (да и нет смысла), звездолет угнать нереально. У нее даже не было верного дроида R2D2, чтобы послать сообщение «Помоги мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби, ты моя единственная надежда».

\- Не отвлекаться! – глубокий голос Неви'арга вернул ее к реальности. Лоис вздрогнула и вернулась в исходное положение – руки подняты над головой, тренировочный меч вытянут параллельно полу.

Раньше она не особо интересовалась фехтованием, предпочитая огнестрельное оружие, ножи и рукопашный бой. Но увидев бой с тенью в исполнении Неви'арга, Лоис загорелась желанием перенять его искусство. Плавные, грациозные и невероятно быстрые движения могли бы заворожить даже Катану, лучшую фехтовальщицу Лиги Справедливости. Неви'арг дал согласие обучать ее, но счел нужным предупредить:

\- Даже Юл'ан Шестирукий, мастер из мастеров, не смог бы в одиночку пробиться через армию роботов.

Учил аркадианский наследник жестко и без всяких скидок на то, что Лоис - женщина. Дни слились в один бесконечный день. По вечерам ее хватало только на то, чтобы проглотить ужин и лечь спать. Она была слишком изнурена, чтобы думать о побеге. Но неистребимое семейное упрямство Лэйнов заставляло ее подниматься и снова и снова выполнять сложнейший комплекс упражнений.

\- Достаточно, - сказал аркадианец, когда из песочных часов высыпался весь песок. Лоис с усталым вздохом опустила меч. Он был длиннее и тяжелее, чем привычные ей боккены.

Положив тренировочный меч на специальную подставку, Лоис собиралась отправиться в душ. Наследник остановил ее жестом.

\- Я ждал и наблюдал. Теперь мы можем поговорить о настоящем обучении.

 _НАСТОЯЩЕМ?_ Из уст Лоис были готовы вырваться ругательства, но она сдержалась.

\- Аркадианцы – раса телепатов. Мы ведем бой на двух уровнях — физическом и ментальном, - сообщил Неви'арг. - У землян практически отсутствуют телепатические способности. Они не могут вторгнуться в сознание противника, и даже защита собственного рассудка дается им с трудом.

\- А есть способы, как это обойти?

\- Есть. Совместная медитация - способ настроиться друг на друга и помочь вам выстроить более надежную ментальную защиту. Но тут снова возникает вопрос доверия. Лоис, вы позволите мне войти в ваш разум?

\- Раньше вам разрешение не требовалось.

\- Считывание поверхностных мыслей и эмоций не требует проникновения. Разница та же, что между чтением книг и разглядыванием надписей на обложках. Я не стану открывать книгу вашей жизни без спроса.

\- Хорошо, - поколебавшись, ответила Лоис. _Надеюсь, Закон Ученичества на Аркадии чтят так же, как на Земле_. – Что для этого нужно?

\- Смотри мне в глаза, - прошептал Неви'арг. Его взгляд наполнился силой; зеленые глаза, казалось, становились все больше и больше, пока мир вокруг не исчез.

 _Они по-прежнему стояли в тренировочном зале. Но мелкие роботы, сновавшие вокруг, наводя порядок, исчезли, а на Лоис вместо тренировочного комбинезона было надето длинное платье с открытыми плечами._

 _\- Почему я так выгляжу?_

 _\- Прощу прощения, Лоис. Я неосознанно спроецировал то, как я вас вижу, - платье замерцало и превратилось в тренировочный комбинезон. – Так лучше?_

 _\- Гораздо._

 _\- Теперь мне придется сознаться, что я пригласил вас сюда не столько из-за пробелов в вашей ментальной защите, сколько из-за возможности поговорить откровенно. Территория разума - единственное место, где Киан'эрб не сможет нас подслушать._

 _\- Поговорить? О чем? - в ней опять вспыхнули подозрения._

 _Его ответ застал Лоис врасплох:_

 _\- Я хочу уничтожить Киан'эрба. Его создание было ошибкой; тиранов-людей мы сменили на тиранию машины. Прошу, помогите мне, и я лично отвезу вас обратно на Землю._

 _\- Если вы так хотите избавиться от своего Железного Канцлера, почему не сделали этого давным-давно?_

 _\- Киан'эрб знает обо мне все. Он готов к любому моему действию. Но предугадать ваши действия он не сможет. Поэтому у меня появляется шанс._

 _\- А как же слова о том, что вы готовы хоть завтра на мне жениться?_

 _Неви'арг пожал плечами:_

 _\- Я должен был усыпить его бдительность._

 _\- То есть я вас, как женщина, совершенно не интересую? – спросила Лоис с опасным огоньком в глазах._

 _\- Напротив, интересуете, и даже очень. Но я знаю, что ваше сердце уже занято, и было бы несправедливо принуждать вас к браку. Киан'эрб подчинен целесообразности, он этого не понимал._

 _Молодая женщина уточнила:_

 _\- Если все получится, вы отвезете меня на Землю?_

 _\- Да._

 _\- И больше никогда не будете приставать с брачными предложениями?_

 _\- Слово чести_

 _\- Тогда я с вами, - журналистка протянула руку. Неви'арг крепко пожал ее, скрепляя союз._

* * *

Внешне в ее жизни ничего не изменилось – все те же тренировки до седьмого пота. Но хотя Лоис и доплеталась до кровати с трудом, спать она ложилась в отличном настроении. Она впервые почувствовала, что делает успехи. Каждый вечер во время медитации они с Неви'аргом обсуждали то, о чем нельзя было упоминать днем, обменивались информацией и строили планы. Благодаря частым мысленным контактам усилилась ее чувствительность к телепатии, а ментальная защита стала прочнее.

Когда Лоис сильно ушибла колено, Неви'арг обработал ушиб реген-лучами и отменил тренировки, пока все не заживет. У нее образовалось много свободного времени, и он предложил ей посетить Исторический Музей. Лоис согласилась; помимо осмотра достопримечательностей она надеялась найти другое применение тому, что для аркадианцев обладало чисто исторической ценностью. Даже если это будет выглядеть, как забивание гвоздей микроскопом.

Музей был грандиозным по размерам, невероятно красивым и интересным, но поиски оружия, к сожалению, не увенчались успехом. Всего, что могло стрелять, было выведено из строя; из летательных аппаратов и звездолетов, прежде чем поместить их в музей, извлекли двигатели. Кое-что из аппаратуры, если повозиться несколько часов, можно было использовать, как оружие, но Киан'эрб легко понял бы, с какой целью производится переделка. Оставалось продолжать экскурсию.

\- … а это Око Вселенной, созданное одной из древнейших цивилизаций, и привезенное на Аркадию как трофей.

Глаза Лоис, которую уже начинало потихоньку клонить в сон от бесконечных экспонатов, широко раскрылись.

\- Древнейших? В смысле «древнее, чем аркадианцы»?

\- Старше чем мы, криптонцы и даксамиты вместе взятые. Пожалуй, только Хранители на Оа превосходят их возрастом.

\- И что собой представляет Око? – прибор выглядел как черная сфера величиной с футбольный мяч, стоявшая на подставке.

\- Наблюдательный прибор. Теоретически с его помощью можно увидеть любую точку вселенной.

\- Он сломан?

\- Нет, он в рабочем состоянии, но знания, как им управлять, утрачены. Невозможно контролировать, что ты увидишь.

 _Значит, эта штуковина – космический палантир? Интересно, можно ли с его помощью увидеть_ _Багровое Око Саурона?_

\- Некоторые сцены, что удалось вызвать с помощью Ока Вселенной, были настолько ужасны, что сводили людей с ума, - предупредил аркадианский принц, видя ее интерес.

\- Я много чего успела повидать в жизни, и с ума пока не сошла.

\- Ваше право, - Неви'арг показал ей, как привести прибор в действие. Напоследок он сказал: – Не опаздывайте на вечернюю медитацию, или мне придется увеличить нагрузки, когда ваша нога придет в норму.

Его шаги затихли. Лоис собралась с духом и коснулась треугольной кнопки в нижнем правом углу подставки. Око Вселенной засветилось, пробуждаясь к жизни.

 _Полутьма не позволяла разглядеть лица мужчины и женщины, видно было лишь, что она доверчиво положила голову ему на грудь, их руки и ноги тесно сплетены, а простыня сбилась в сторону и сползла с широкой кровати._

 _\- Тебя что-то тревожит? – прозвучал во тьме ее голос._

 _\- То же, что и всегда. Тяжело, когда все смотрят на тебя и ждут, что ты сотворишь чудо. Особенно те, что помоложе. Как им втолковать, что я не бог и не мессия, что превращение вино в воду и воскрешение мертвецов не по моей части?_

 _\- Как я тебя понимаю! Меня вечно отождествляют с моими героинями. Если завтра я снимусь в роли наркоманки, послезавтра все газеты напишут, что мне нужно принудительное лечение._

 _\- Только не «Дэйли Плэнет». Перри никогда не пропустит такую откровенную утку._

Лоис почувствовала удивление. Незнакомец звал редактора «Дэйли Плэнет» просто «Перри». Такую фамильярность позволяли себе только те, кто потрудился в «Плэнет» больше пяти лет. Но тут спальню на несколько секунд залил яркий лунный свет, позволив Лоис хорошо разглядеть лица мужчины и женщины. И ее удивление тут же потонуло в чудовищной вспышке гнева, ревности и досады.

 _\- Ты, инопланетное чудовище! - она шутливо замахнулась на него рукой. – Что ты со мной делаешь? Я совсем без сил!_

 _Он поймал ее руку и поцеловал ладонь._

 _\- Прости. Мы так редко видимся, и каждый раз хочется наверстать упущенное._

 _\- Ты вечно забываешь, что мы, простые смертные, нуждаемся в отдыхе._

 _\- Могу ли я хоть как-то загладить свою вину? – спросил он шутливо-извиняющимся тоном._

 _\- Нет! Хотя если ты останешься до утра, я, может быть, и сменю гнев на милость._

 _\- Извини. Мне три часа мне нужно быть в Метрополисе._

 _\- Да, конечно, - вздох сожаления. - Ты страшнее наркотика, Кал-Эл. Ставишь планку так высоко, что ни один мужчина не допрыгнет._

 _Он поцеловал ее в плечо:_

 _\- На это я и рассчитывал._

 _Она заговорила, тихо и очень серьезно:_

 _\- Кал-Эл, скажи только слово – и я все брошу. И уеду с тобой, куда скажешь._

 _\- Мы уже говорили об этом. Что если бы я проявил минутную слабость и согласился? Вынудив сделать выбор между любовью и призванием, я бы ограбил тебя. А заодно ограбил весь мир, лишив его твоего таланта. Нет, Рейчел, я никогда так с тобой не поступлю. Я слишком сильно люблю тебя._

Око Вселенной погасло, но она не находила в себе силы уйти.

\- Лоис...? - обеспокоенно окликнул ее Неви'арг.

\- Все в порядке, - солгала Лоис.

\- Я был уже у выхода из музея, и почувствовал…

\- Мне просто... я должна побыть одна и подумать, - она сжала зубы и сморгнула подступившие слезы.

Лоис нелегко было смириться с тем, что Супермену она не нужна. Но она была совершенно не готова к тому, что у нее окажется счастливая соперница, тем более что ей предпочтут Рейчел Дэйвенпорт.

 _Что такого есть у этой голливудской красотки, чего нет у меня?_


	28. Интерлюдия 11

**Интерлюдия №11.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Гонконг.**

Незрячие глаза Папаши Вонга были устремлены к потолку. Его можно было принять за мертвеца, но Бэтмен повидал слишком много покойников, чтобы так ошибиться. По всей видимости, старый хитрец вспомнил о потайном ходе, но не был готов к тому, что с противоположной стороны появится Ричард Дрэгон.

Идя по пахнущему крысами и плесенью подземному ходу, Бэтмен постепенно избавлялся от маски. За последние два часа его узнали дважды, не помогло даже омоложение, а значит, «Спичка» Мэлоун исчерпал свою полезность, и его пора было отправить на заслуженный отдых.

Пройдя еще около двухсот метров, Брюс Уэйн выбрал сухое и спокойное место, где и расположился с относительным комфортом. Упаковав маску и фальшивые документы в непроницаемый пакет, он пересчитал банкноты, прихваченные из карманов Папаши Вонга. Гораздо меньше, чем он выиграл, ставя на себя, но на первое время должно хватить. Конечно, Брюс мог снять деньги с одного из своих секретных счетов, но не стал. Кто знает, до чего успели докопаться спецы Лутора, какие тайники им удалось обнаружить с тех пор, как Отряд Самоубийц атаковал Бэтпещеру?

Подземный ход петлял, пока не вывел его к реке. К сваям, торчащим из-под воды, была привязана лодка. На борту было написано «Титаник», причем почему-то на русском языке. Бэтмен отвязал лодку, забрался в нее и оттолкнулся длинным шестом от причала.

 _Суеверный человек дважды подумает, прежде чем садиться в лодку с таким сомнительным названием. Или на это и был расчет?_

Положив руку на кормовое весло и предоставив течению нести лодку, Темный Рыцарь стал прокручивать в памяти недавние события, вспоминая в деталях каждый прием, использованный против него, марку и калибр плазменной пушки, снаряжение и оружие Черных Ястребов. Вспоминал он долго - лишних подробностей при таком анализе нет и быть не может. Рассмотрев с полсотни альтернативных вариантов развития событий на Играх, Бэтмен проглотил гордость и признал - он поторопился, когда принял решение выступить в открытую. Нельзя начинать войну против существующего мирового порядка, не найдя сперва способы решить собственные проблемы. А самой неотложной проблемой стало его молодое тело.

Есть веская причина, по которой профессиональные бойцы редко доживают до глубокой старости. Переломы, пулевые ранения, шрамы от ножей – все это не проходит бесследно. Приходится осторожничать, приспосабливаться, помнить, что тело может тебя подвести. Перешагнув пятидесятилетний рубеж, Бэтмен уже не мог похвастаться прежней стремительностью движений и гибкостью суставов, он был вынужден больше полагаться на опыт, чем на рефлексы. Роковая битва за Бэтпещеру превратила его в калеку, но сломить волю Темного Рыцаря не смогла. Он нашел способ бороться с преступностью по-другому, лежа в саркофаге и управляя на расстоянии механической куклой.

Магия Ямы Лазаруса вдохнула новую жизнь в искалеченное тело. Теперь предстояло заново напомнить себе, что значит быть молодым, и забыть о привычках, выработанных, пока он смотрел на мир глазами Бэтдроида. Инфракрасное зрение, сила, достаточная, чтобы вырвать стальную дверь сейфа, сверхпрочное тело из титанового сплава - все это осталось в прошлом, как и старые шрамы от пуль и ножей.

Причалив и спрятав лодку, Бэтмен задумался, уцелел ли хоть кто-то из Общества Справедливости. Он понял, что это был первый раз за долгое время, когда он вспомнил о Лоис, Уэсли, Оливере и остальных.

 _Потому что ты уже посчитал их за мертвецов,_ подсказал внутренний голос, до омерзения похожий на голос Джокера. _Ты не верил в безумный план по изменению прошлого, а теперь не веришь, что кто-то из них мог уцелеть._

Тридцать лет назад юный Брюс Уэйн, странствующий по Азии в поисках учителя боевых искусств, встретил старого китайца, живущего при храме. Тот никогда в жизни не дрался и ничего не знал о боевых искусствах, но был воплощением доброты, мудрости и скромности. От него Брюс услышал предостережение. _Не вступай на Путь, который избрал, пока душа, разум и тело остаются в разладе_. Тогда молодой Брюс отмахнулся от предупреждения, но сейчас вместе с воспоминаниями о старом китайце к Брюсу пришло понимание, что он снова страдает от внутреннего разлада, хотя и совсем по другой причине.

 _Но зато теперь мне известно, куда отправиться, когда я покину Гонконг._

* * *

Ричард Дрэгон и Леди Шива обменялись ритуальными поклонами.

\- Начнем! – сказал он.

Леди Шива скользнула вперед. «Журавль в полете» устремился в лицо Дрэгону. Он сблокировал «Зеркальным Щитом». Она развернулась, выбросив вверх левую пятку. Разница в росте не позволяла Дрэгону просто пригнуться, вместо этого он отпрыгнул назад. Шива устремилась за ним следом, сблокировав его «Наконечник Копья» и ответив «Взрывающейся Ладонью». Противники делали обманные выпады, обменивались ударами и блоками, и все это с такой скоростью, что зрители, не покинь они зал при первых выстрелах плазменной пушки, ничего не смогли бы рассмотреть.

«Когти Росомахи» оставили след на щеке Дрэгона; «Кузнечный Молот» врезался Шиве в живот, на мгновение лишив ее дыхания. Она заблокировала «Драконью Лапу», направленную ей в голову, но пропустила удар в ключицу.

\- Неплохо, - процедила она сквозь зубы. И ударила ногой. Удар пришелся по касательной, но из-за этого «Каменный Таран» Дрэгона не достиг цели, а всего лишь скользнул ей по волосам. Ричард Дрэгон, не обескураженный неудачей, провел сложную комбинацию из двойного ложного выпада, подсечки и захвата, после чего перебросил Леди Шиву через себя. Она мягко приземлилась на ноги, и ответила на его «Крылья Мельницы» встречным ударом. Но он перетек из одной боевой стойки в другую, снова поймал ее в захват и ударил локтем сверху вниз, частично парализовав ей руку. Развивая успех, Дрэгон ускорился из семи ударов «Снежного Вихря» четыре попали в цель. Леди Шива, игнорируя боль и онемение в теле, исподволь готовила коварный удар «Жало Скорпиона». Удар означал верную смерть; всех, кто знал, как от него защищаться, Леди Шива выследила и убила.

Левая рука со слегка согнутой ладонью устремилась вперед, но была поймана в «Стальные Тиски» Дрэгона. Не давая Шиве возможности освободиться, он нанес «Удар Носорога», разбив ей в кровь лицо и сломав нос. Потом ударил ребром ладони в гортань. Нанесенный в полную силу, этот удар сломал бы ей шею; ударив вполсилы, Ричард Дрэгон предлагал ей сдаться.

Пальцы рук Леди Шивы сложились в жесте, означающем поражение.

\- Я одержал победу в Круге Жизни и Смерти. Я мог убить тебя, но выбрал жизнь. Теперь, согласно правилам, ты обязана или покончить с собой, или следовать за мной, пока не сможешь вернуть мне долг. Назови свой выбор.

\- Флебовать ва фабой, - с трудом выговорила она, чувствуя, как из сломанного носа опять пошла кровь.

Ричард Дрэгон кивнул:

\- Мне предстоит долгое путешествие, по очень опасным местам. Думаю, что тебе представится возможность вернуть долг. И очень скоро.

 _Буду ждать с нетерпением,_ читалось в глазах Леди Шивы _. И тогда у меня будет возможность взять реванш. Второй раз я так не попадусь._


	29. Глава 18

**Глава 18.**

Онимар Синн выдохнул пламя. Пятеро танагарианцев, летевших ему навстречу, разом вспыхнули, как живые факелы, остальных крылатых воинов расшвыряло горячим вихрем. Воздух заполнили страшные крики умирающих.

\- Вы все сдохнете! Все!

\- Это мы еще поглядим! - неустрашимый Ват Сарн бросил демону под ноги гранату и, расчехлив противотанковую пушку, открыл прицельную стрельбу ему по конечностям. - Великая Галактика! – воскликнул ранниец, увидев, что демон цел и невредим. – Чем можно пронять эту тварюку?

Онимар Синн откинул голову назад и разразился презрительным лающим смехом:

\- Обнаружить меня непросто, сделать так, чтобы я принял свой истинный облик - еще труднее. Но победить меня? _Меня?_ Короткоживущие недоумки! Прежде чем пытаться совладать со мной, сточите алмазную гору простым напильником и выпейте море!

 **\- АНАКРА ЯНДАПАЗ! -** уродливая морда крылатого демона сморщилась от боли, когда его тело оплела паутина молний, порожденная заклинанием Затанны.

\- Тебе не удастся развязать войну, о которой ты мечтаешь, демон! Лига Справедливости тебя остановит!

Бугристые мышцы демона напряглись до предела, он зарычал от напряжения и боли, рванулся – и магическая сеть лопнула! Затанну отшвырнуло назад, ее мышцы разрывала отдача от заклинания. Избавившись от докучливой волшебницы, Онимар Синн простер вперед когтистую лапищу, собирая черную силу, замешанную на крови, боли и смерти. Скопив достаточно энергии, демон выплеснул ее в землю, сопроводив магической командой.

\- Что делает эта тварь? – крикнул Ват Сарн.

\- Воскрешает мертвецов! – ответила Затанна. - Приготовьтесь!

Адам Стрэндж побледнел. Согласно договору, на этой луне были захоронены все солдаты, погибшие во время пограничных конфликтов. И раннийцы, и танагарианцы, и наемники. Теперь, повинуясь злой воле демона, они все выбирались из могил.

Затанна создала вокруг себя защитный круг. Отец учил ее, как противостоять некромантии, но кто знает, какие из этих рецептов работали за пределами Солнечной системы? Ей оставалось только действовать методом проб и ошибок, и надеяться, что ее контрзаклинания подействуют как надо.

С _трэндж заблуждался_ , подумала Затанна. _Никакого предателя не было. Кому нужны шпионы, если Онимар Синн с легкостью мог развязать языки мертвецам?_ _Но кто мог предположить, что за ниточки дергает демон-некромант? Разве что такой параноик, как Вопрос._

\- В круг! Не подпускайте их к послам! - крикнул кто-то из охраны, когда со всех сторон хлынула армия мертвецов.

\- Сверху! – добавил другой страж. И действительно, часть зомби-танагарианцев сохранила способность летать.

Адам Стрэндж активизировал реактивный ранец и взмыл в воздух; Ват Сарн включил реактивные левитаторы, встроенные в броню и тоже взлетел. Вчетвером с Дж'оном Джоннзом и танагарианской воительницей Шайерой Хол они образовали неровный прямоугольник, отражавший натиск зомби-танагарианцев. Устрашающая булава Шайеры валила ходячих мертвецов с одного удара. Адам расстреливал крылатых зомби из энергопистолета. Ват Сарн пустил в ход весь свой богатый арсенал, а Марсианин орудовал голыми руками, отрастив шесть дополнительных конечностей как раз для такого случая.

\- Мои благородные предки не вынесут такого унижения! - прорычала Шайера, размозжив череп очередному мертвецу. - Сражаться вместе с вонючим бескрылым раннийцем!

\- Женщина, знай, что наши предки ничуть не уступают твоим! - Ват Сарн скосил пятерку чересчур смышленых зомби. – И наши предки учили нас, что когда против тебя само Зло, союзников не выбирают! Горе твоим предкам, если не понимали таких простых вещей!

Посмотрев вниз и уловив слабину в обороне, ранниец примерился и метнул гранату. Взрыв расшвырял толпу зомби, во все стороны полетели клочья мертвой плоти. Шайера ответила испепеляющим взглядом и проломила грудную клетку еще одному зомби.

Один мертвец прорвался сквозь строй телохранителей и прыгнул на Сардата. Старый ученый вытащил руку из кармана и выстрелил из маленького однозарядного энергопистолета, просверлив зомби голову.

Флэш сосредоточился на том, чтобы вытаскивать из боя тяжелораненых, не давая им стать добычей зомби. Красная Стрела выпускала стрелу за стрелой; быстрота сейчас была важнее меткости. Затанна швыряла в демона заклинание за заклинанием, но все, что ей удавалось сделать – сдержать его продвижение вперед и помешать призвать новых мертвецов взамен уже уничтоженных.

Наверху тоже не все шло гладко. Боевой топор, брошенный зомби, врезался Адаму Стрэнджу между лопаток. Реактивный ранец, защитив хозяина от удара, закашлял и отключился. Марсианин хотел подхватить падающего Адама, но зомби воспользовались бы его отсутствием, чтобы ударить в спину Шайере.

 _\- ФЛЭШ!_ \- мысленно передал он.

Барт Аллен закрутился на месте, создав вихрь, на который, как на воздушную подушку, спланировал Адам. Он почти совершил мягкую посадку, когда поврежденный реактивный ранец вдруг снова заработал. Адам, закувыркавшись в воздухе, нечаянно сбил Флэша с ног.

\- Прос… ти, - сказал Адам. Он постарался встать, но его не держали ноги.

\- Я… в порядке… - простонал Флэш. – Пол… секунды…

Но мертвецы не стали ждать, пока герои оправятся после падения. Прежде чем Флэш успел снова ускориться, его схватила за лодыжку мертвая рука. Еще один зомби прыгнул на плечи Адаму, придавливая его к земле.

Огненный Шторм нахмурился, увидев, как его друзья были буквально погребены под телами зомби. Решив, что пора сменить тактику, супергерой воздел руки и швырнул в толпу мертвецов огненный вал. Он уже привык, что зомби не кричат от боли, и содрогнулся, услышав гортанный вопль. Ослабив контроль над пламенем, Огненный Шторм смог разглядеть полупрозрачную фигуру с оранжевыми глазами.

 _Господи,_ _Дж'он!_ Его затошнило при мысли о невероятной, чудовищной ошибке. _Огонь — криптонит для марсиан. Что я натворил?_

* * *

Огненный Шторм не понимал, как это могло случиться. Он отчетливо помнил, Марсианина, который парил в небе, разрывая на куски крылатых зомби. Когда он успел спуститься вниз? Зачем стал невидимым - хотел подобраться к демону поближе, чтобы атаковать?

 _Чего стоят ответы на все «как» и «почему», если товарищ исчезает в разожженном тобой огне?_

Огненный Шторм стоял, как вкопанный, всматриваясь в догорающий огонь, и чуть не пал жертвой зомби.

\- Соберись! – зло крикнула Красная Стрела, выпустив три стрелы в подбиравшихся к Джейсону мертвецов. – Черт побери, Джей! Возьми себя в руки, слюнтяй!

Онимар Синн хохотал:

\- Может быть, мне сложить лапы и подождать, пока вы сами перебьете друг друга?

Затанна выпустила очередное заклинание. Асфальт пророс острыми колючками, вонзившимися в брюхо и задние ноги демона.

\- Ты мне надоела, жалкая маленькая ведьма! – взревел Онимар Синн. Удар когтистой лапы, подкрепленный черной магией, разорвал защитный круг Затанны, а саму волшебницу в буквальном смысле вбило в землю. Только это заставило Огненного Шторма опомниться.

Красная Стрела выпустила кислотную стрелу, лишив ноги вырвавшегося вперед зомби. _Последняя._ Взрывные стрелы закончились чуть раньше, когда она спасала Огненного Шторма. Те стрелы, что еще оставались в колчане, были бесполезны - электрошок мертвецов не страшил, ослепить их или усыпить было невозможно. Выхватив короткий клинок, прихваченный исключительно как церемониальное оружие, Миа издала боевой клич, достойный Зены Королевы Воинов, и очертя голову ринулась в бой.

В небесах продолжали бой раннийский офицер и танагарианская воительница. Без Адама Стрэнджа и Марсианина и им стало гораздо труднее, но пока отчаянная пара держалась.

\- Что это? Незваные гости? – остроглазый Ват Сарн указал в небо стволом разрядившегося лучевика. Шайера увидела быстро растущую черную точку. Ват Сарн опустил визор шлема и прикоснулся пальцем к виску, усиливая четкость изображения. Судя по обводам и числу орудий, это был военный корабль, но не принадлежавший ни Ранну, ни Танагару. Приблизившись к поверхности, звездолет завис в воздухе, зажужжал внешний люк. Он не успел даже раскрыться полностью, как из корабля вылетела крохотная человеческая фигурка. Мгновенно набрав скорость, она спикировала вниз.

Онимар Синн не обратил внимания на появление незнакомого звездолета. Он медленно, с удовольствием, сдавливал наскоро созданное Затанной силовое поле, пока оно не лопнуло.

\- Что я тебе говорил, малявка? Онимар Синн приговорил тебя к смерти, и сейчас… - демон протянул вперед лапу, чтобы раздавить волшебницу. И отпрянул, когда его полоснули мечом по морде.

\- Кто смеет?.. – зарычал демон, слизывая со щеки черную кровь.

\- Я, Максима, королева Алмерака! – она сделала в воздухе пируэт, увернувшись от огненной струи, снова полоснула демона мечом, попав по плечу там, где крыло соединялось с уродливым телом, и мягко приземлилась, удерживая меч в боевой позиции.

Черно-зеленые боевые доспехи с золотыми наплечниками, прикрытые белым плащом, длинный полутораручный меч – Максима предстала перед демоном во всем своем воинственном великолепии. Даже диадема, украшавшая ее темно-рыжие волосы, выглядела, как часть доспехов.

\- Ты далеко забралась, чтобы умереть! – правая рука демона удлинилась и проросла острыми шипами. Рука-меч скрестилась с клинком Максимы. Затанна, тихонько отползла в сторону, пользуясь тем, что демон о ней временно позабыл.

Огненный Шторм протянул руки к горе немертвой плоти, под которой скрылись Флэш и Адам Стрэндж. Зомби задымились и стали складываться внутрь, как костяшки домино, один за другим рассыпаясь в мельчайшую пыль.

\- А я думал, нам хана! - воскликнул Флэш, когда откашлялся и смог подняться на ноги.

\- Я не представлял, что ты так можешь! – вторил ему Адам.

\- Трансмутировать живое я не могу. Но их плоть мертва.

\- Жаль, что ты раньше об этом не подумал.

\- Да, жаль, - лицо Огненного Шторма было мертвенно-бледным, и Флэш понял, что его друг говорил не о зомби.

\- Что-то произошло, пока мы, кхм… отсутствовали?

\- Барт, посмотри! – все трое увидели, как меч Максимы плетет смертельную паутину, скрещиваясь с шипастым клинком демона. Королева Алмерака была гораздо ниже демона, ее меч - чуть ли не вдвое короче, но разницу в росте она возмещала за счет мастерства.

\- Мы должны ей помочь? – неуверенно спросил Адам.

\- Помочь _Максиме_? – Барт покачал головой. - Если она справилась с Суперменом, этот демон для нее – послеобеденная закуска.

Оценив, в каком плачевном состоянии его любимый костюм, Флэш отряхнулся на суперскорости, и снова занялся помощью тяжелораненым. Адам снял и отбросил в сторону испорченный реактивный ранец, проверил заряд в энергопистолете и заковылял туда, где держала оборону раннийская делегация.

Онимар Синн получил очередную неглубокую рану. Высшие демоны знамениты своей живучестью, но демон чувствовал, что не успевает залечивать раны – королева тут же наносила ему новые. Он широко раскрыл пасть и выдохнул клуб огня. Максима успела прикрыть лицо, но ее кисти рук покрылись волдырями, а белый плащ сгорел.

\- Трусливый мерзавец! – ее глаза сверкали от гнева. - Получай!

Ярко-белый луч, вырвавшийся из диадемы, ударил демону прямо в глаза. Во время первого появления Максимы на Земле такой же луч вырубил Супермена. Онимар Синн тоже не мог отразить удар полностью; аура черной энергии, окружавшая его, померкла и истончилась.

Словно почувствовав слабость демона, топоры, мечи и булавы погибших танагарианцев, валявшиеся на земле, вдруг взмыли в воздух и стальным градом обрушились на него. Эффект был невероятным. Могущественный демон, который не боялся выстрелов из противотанкового оружия, прижался к земле, как побитая шавка, закрыв голову перепончатыми крыльями и вздрагивая от каждого удара.

\- Ха! – лицо Максимы просияло. Вбросив собственный меч в ножны, она подхватила один из танагарианских клинков. Держа его двумя руками, она размахнулась и нанесла удар по шишковатому черепу демона. Потом еще раз. И еще. На третьем ударе череп раскололся, и меч вошел в мозг.

Когти Онимара Синна в последний раз заскребли по камню, он попытался приподняться, но не смог. Затанна подбежала к поверженному демону, приложила магический жезл к его брюху и начертила печать Дома Затары. Тело демона занялось желто-зеленым пламенем, и вскоре его не стало.

* * *

Супергерои трудились, не покладая рук, до самого вечера – добивали немногих уцелевших зомби, помогали с устройством лазарета для тяжелораненых, готовили погибших к погребению. Потери были тяжелыми и у той, и у другой делегации. Был убит один из танагарианских послов а с ним - три четверти крылатых воителей; из раннийских солдат осталось меньше десятка.

Всех мучила одна и та же мысль – _никогда еще вкус победы не был таким горьким._ И только напряженная работапомогала на время забыть о том, что Дж'она с ними больше нет.

Тела зомби возложили на огромный погребальный костер, вокруг собрались все, кто не был занят в лазарете. Огненный Шторм долго отнекивался, но Адам Стрэндж все же убедил его запалить погребальный костер. Языки пламени взвились к самому небу.

Красная Стрела завороженно смотрела на танцующее пламя, вспоминая смертельную пляску королевы-воительницы и крылатого демона, тяжелый клинок, парирующий руку-меч Онимара Синна.

 _Вот что значит мастерство!_ думала Миа Дерден. _Сколько лет у нее ушло, чтобы так натренироваться? Двадцать? Двести?_ Затанна была в чем-то права, когда подвергала сомнению ее выбор оружия. Красной Стреле почти не приходилось пускать меч в ход, тренировочные бои не в счет. Настоящая работа для клинка нашлась, только когда она отправилась на поиски Колодца Желаний.

Все, что у Мии было тогда – листок пергамента с невнятными указаниями, где начинается путь к Колодцу, который девушка нашла в тайнике погибшего археолога, и несколько туманных легенд, переведенных с местного наречия и записанных тем же археологом. О карте она не рассказала никому, в Южную Америку отправилась под ложным предлогом, и после возвращения продолжала хранить молчание. Скажи она хотя бы часть правды, Оливер моментально уловил бы, что осталось недосказанным. Пришлось бы выкладывать все – а поводов для гордости у нее не было.

В походе к Колодцу Миа сделала все мыслимые и немыслимые для новичка ошибки. Заблудилась, неправильно прочитав карту. Чуть не разбилась, сплавляясь вниз по реке. Попала в плен к дикарям. Лишилась колчана, спускаясь со скалы. А под конец едва не погибла в простой ловушке с нажимной плитой.

Особенно Красной Стреле не хотелось говорить о финале похода, когда она растратила всю энергию Колодца на себя.

 _Оливер вечно твердил, что наш долг – спасать других, а не себя. Но разве настоящие герои зарабатывают на жизнь, лежа на спине? Или скрывают от наставников, что у них СПИД?.._

* * *

Затанна шла по корабельному коридору следом за молчаливым офицером стражи. При всей роскоши внутренней отделки «Гордость Алмерака» в первую очередь была боевым звездолетом, поэтому волшебница старалась поменьше вертеть головой. _Кто знает, как алмеракцы могут истолковать безобидное любопытство? Супермен не очень-то о них распространялся._

Офицер распахнул дверь в королевские покои. Затанна слышала через дверь, как он докладывает о ее прибытии.

\- Пусть войдет.

Максима устроилась в кресле, похожем на походную версию королевского трона, вокруг нее суетились служанки. Одна из них расчесывала длинные рыжие волосы королевы.

\- Затанна Затара. Что привело тебя сюда? - изумрудно-зеленый наряд выгодно подчеркивал соблазнительные формы Максимы. Волшебница порадовалась, что не взяла с собой Флэша.

\- Ваше Величество, разрешите еще раз поблагодарить вас от лица Лиги Справедливости за неоценимую помощь в разрешении конфликта.

Максима милостиво кивнула.

\- А я сожалею о смерти вашего товарища. Дж'он Джонзз пользовался заслуженной славой.

\- Нам будет его не хватать, - глаза Затанны чуть затуманились. – Ваше Величество, могу я попросить разрешения поговорить с вами наедине?

Офицер напрягся; Затанна была уверена, что он готов выстрелить, стоит ей не так моргнуть.

\- Оставьте нас, - велела Максима.

Служанки поспешно удалились, унеся с собой забрызганный кровью и грязью плащ; охранник вышел следом за ними, прикрыв дверь. Затанна заметила, что меч и доспехи королевы остались в покоях.

\- За оружием я всегда ухаживаю сама, - обронила Максима, проследив за взглядом колдуньи. – Нельзя никому доверять то, что может спасти тебе жизнь в бою.

Затанна воздержалась от комментариев.

\- Ты хотела поговорить наедине, - напомнила королева. – Так говори!

\- Как я уже говорила, ваша помощь была неоценимой. Но сейчас я действую, как официальный представитель Лиги, поэтому обязана прояснить некоторые моменты. Почему вы решили вмешаться?

\- Внезапный приступ альтруизма?

\- Исключено. Только не у вас, Ваше Величество, - женщины обменялись понимающими улыбками.

\- Что ж, истинная причина в том, что я умею извлекать уроки из ошибок прошлого. Война между Ранном и Танагаром не осталась бы их личным делом. Она распространилась бы, как степной пожар, втягивая все новые и новые расы. Как было на Земле во время Первой Мировой войны.

\- Вы изучали историю Земли?

\- _Военную_ историю, - уточнила Максима. - Удивительно, что такая примитивная раса, как земляне, породила сколько талантливых военачальников. В межзвездных войнах, как это ни прискорбно, превалирует примитивная стратегия, основанная на более совершенном оружии или превосходстве в численности.

 _Вслух называть нас примитивной расой и тут же восхищаться полководцами Земли? Потрясающе!_

\- Во время предыдущей Галактической Войны королева Алмерака проявила преступную недальновидность. Из-за нее планета подверглась бомбардировке, и дворец пришлось отстраивать заново. Я предпочитаю остаться в истории, как королева, которая не позволяла втягивать Алмерак в чужие разборки.

\- Слова истинного властителя, - дипломатично ответила волшебница. – Значит, вы намерены вернуться на Алмерак?

\- Скорее всего. Или еще раз навещу Землю. В прошлый раз я, кажется, оставила о себе не самое лучшее впечатление.

\- Боюсь, что так, Ваше Величество.

 _Не самое лучшее впечатление? Скорее «катастрофическое»!_ Предыдущий визит Максимы на Землю обернулся полицейской машиной, заброшенной на другой конец квартала, разгромом телестудии шестого канала, и впечатляющим поединком инопланетной королевы с Суперменом.

\- Пора это исправить. Я не хочу, чтобы Супермен обо мне забыл, - улыбка властительницы Алмерака могла означать что угодно. – Он ведь еще не связал себя узами брака?

* * *

\- Нет и еще раз нет! - воскликнул Сардат. - Я не пытаюсь приуменьшить значение вчерашней трагедии. Я лишь говорю, что не стоит искать виноватых. Танагарианцы пострадали от козней Онимара Синна не меньше, чем мы. Даже больше, потому что демон не маскировался под одного из нас.

\- Но если конфликт исчерпан, значит ли это, что в переговорах больше нет смысла? – спросил новый глава танагарианской делегации.

\- И да, и нет, - ответил Сардат. - Причина, по которой мы собрались изначально, исчезла, но появилась более важная. Ответьте мне, почему демону удавалось так успешно нами манипулировать?

\- Он сыграл на старых конфликтах и противоречиях, - сегодня Максима сменила черно-золотые доспехи на элегантное платье изумрудного цвета. Она ничуть не напоминала кровожадную воительницу, которая вчера присоединилась к охоте на ходячих мертвецов, и не опускала меча, пока на ногах оставался хотя бы один зомби. – Ранн и Танагар часто воевали в прошлом, такое не забывается. Рассорить вас было проще простого. Демон мог просто убить обе делегации. Потом в смерти танагарианцев обвинили бы Ранн, в гибели раннийцев — Танагар. Кровь, смерть, души, переполненные ненавистью — лакомый кусочек для таких, как Онимар Синн. Война стала бы для него настоящим пиршеством.

Слова королевы Алмерака и вызванные ими картины бедствий, которых чудом удалось избежать, потрясли всех.

\- Благодарю вас, леди Максима, - кивнул Сардат. – Вы правы, наши народы часто воевали, я бы даже сказал, куда чаще, чем следовало бы. И демон этим воспользовался. Не знаю, как для вас, а для меня это унизительно, - делегаты с Танагара один за другим неохотно кивнули. - Давайте сделаем так, чтобы этого больше не повторилось, и наши народы нельзя было снова втянуть в войну.

Делегаты воспользовались перерывом на обед, чтобы отправить доклады о ходе переговоров на Ранн и Танагар. После обеда совещание возобновилось. Кто-то из раннийцев высказался, что после случившегося следует перезахоронить всех, до кого не дотянулась черная магия.

\- Не обязательно, - Затанна убедилась, что ее заявление привлекло общее внимание, и продолжила: - Мне по силам защитить уцелевшие могилы. Я начерчу на камнях защитные глифы, и никто более не сможет использовать ваших мертвых во зло.

Послы неуверенно переглянулись.

\- Я не стал бы сомневаться в искусстве Затанны Затары, - веско сказал Адам Стрэндж. – Разве не она сорвала маску с врага, о существовании которого мы и не подозревали?

\- ВЫ не подозревали, - вмешалась королева Алмерака.

\- Что вы имеете в виду, Ваше Величество?

\- Мне сообщили о столкновении Новых Богов с высшими демонами. Это произошло в зоне влияния Алмерака, поэтому история меня заинтересовала. Мой, скажем так, источник информации, выяснил, что Онимар Синн был тяжело ранен и с тех пор скрывается, скорее всего, сменив внешность. У меня были предположения, где и как демон собирается нанести следующий удар. Но все равно я чуть не опоздала. Нужно похвалить Затанну Затару – сорвать маску с высшего демона непросто. А ее трюк с летающим оружием достоин восхищения.

Волшебница чуть потупила глаза, принимая похвалу:

\- Я обратила внимание, что Онимар Синн убивал всех танагарианцев, что попадались ему на глаза, а всех остальных считал ничтожной помехой. У такого поведения должна была быть причина, и я предположила, что дело в оружии танагарианцев.

\- Этот металл очень редок, и добыть его можно только на Танагаре, - гордо подтвердила Шайера Холл, демонстрируя делегатам свою булаву. – Оружие из него не только обладает необычайной прочностью, но и способно противостоять энергетическим ударам. А магия, если отбросить древние суеверия – одна из форм энергии.

Затанна повторила про себя: «Энергия? Только и всего? Тогда откуда столько недоверия к магам? Что нам забыл рассказать Адам?»

* * *

Сардат показал себя незаурядным политиком. Он позаботился о том, чтобы планы высшего демона стравить две расы получили широкую огласку. Это привело к тому, что между Ранном и Танагаром был подписан договор о ненападении. Затанна сомневалась, что даже у Супермена получилось бы провернуть все так быстро.

Максима уже улетела на Алмерак, танагарианцы тоже отправились в обратный путь, как только были улажены все формальности. Теперь пришла очередь возвращаться и для посольства Лиги Справедливости. Благодарные раннийцы устроили им настолько долгие и торжественные проводы, что супергерои вздохнули с облегчением, когда их звездолет стартовал.

Обратный путь прошел, к счастью, без особых сложностей. Корабль Лиги уже приближался к Луне, на радарах появилась орбитальная станция. Флэш собирался связаться с базой и запросить посадку, когда в рубке возник посторонний. Повеяло холодом, старинный шлем сверкнул потускневшим золотом. На пораженного Барта смотрел Доктор Фэйт.

 **\- Шестеро отправились в путь. Пятеро возвращаются.**

Огненный Шторм побледнел. Барт откинулся в пилотском кресле и ледяным тоном произнес:

\- А можно было начать со слов «здравствуйте»?

\- Барт, не перебивай. Это ментальная проекция, она долго не продержится, - сообщила Затанна.

\- Вот и хорошо! Джейсону и без того плохо, незачем лишний раз тыкать его носом в то, что Марсианин мертв!

 **\- Нет.**

\- Что?!

 **\- Не мертв. Но и не жив.**

У героев Лиги разом перехватило дыхание. _Возможно ли…_

 **\- Он ушел далеко. Но его еще можно вернуть. Я это чувствую.**

\- КАК? - голос Огненного Шторма сорвался. - Что нам делать?

 **\- Не вам. Не Лиге, -** Фигура мага стала бледнеть и выцветать. **\- Пусть сны... укажут вам путь** , - прошелестел голос Доктора Фэйта, прежде чем он растворился в воздухе.


	30. Интерлюдия 12

**Интерлюдия №12.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Вашингтон.**

Официальным началом вторжения можно было считать момент, когда орбитальная база «Дредноут», снабженная ядерным и лучевым оружием по последнему слову техники, рухнула в Тихий Океан.

По всей Земле открывались порталы, из которых появлялись корабли-драконы Апокалипсиса. Парадемоны с визгом вылетали из открытых люков, убивая и разрушая все на своем пути.

У Земли нашлось, чем встретить захватчиков. Грозно грохотали супертанки. Со всех аэродромов взлетали истребители, при создании которых применялись инопланетные технологии. Мнимые метеоспутники ощетинились лазерами. Тяжело вышагивали боевые роботы, конфискованные у бывших суперзлодеев. Выстрелила замораживающая пушка Мистера Фриза, превратив больше пяти тысяч парадемонов в ледяные статуи.

\- Все равно, что вычерпывать море дырявым ведром. Пришлите подкрепление, иначе мы не выстоим! - передал генерал Хардкастл из генерального штаба. Аманда Уоллер вычерпала до дна все свои резервы, в бой вступили даже глубоко законспирированные агенты. И все равно сил было недостаточно - парадемоны гибли десятками тысяч, но наступление продолжалось.

Когда со штабом прервалась связь, Лекс Лутор сидел в своем кабинете, наблюдая по мониторам, как Национальная гвардия отступает по коридорам в храброй, но безрезультатной попытке сдержать натиск Лашины, одной из Фурий Дарксейда. Гвардейцы непрерывно стреляли, парадемонов косило шквальным огнем. Но остановить саму Фурию было невозможно. Когда последний солдат рухнул, перерубленный хлыстом, указательный палец Лекса нажал скрытую кнопку на внутренней стороне столешницы. Книжный шкаф беззвучно отошел в сторону, открыв проход, освещенный слабым светом.

Лашина пинком выбила дверь в кабинет, ее хлысты были покрыты кровью личных телохранителей Лекса. Со стола смело бумаги, мраморный бюст Линкольна, стоявший на подставке, покачнулся, упал и раскололся.

\- Александр Лутор! Где ты, трус! Выходи и умри!

\- Как я могу отказать даме в просьбе? Тем более обладательнице столь изысканных манер? – Лекс появился из потайной комнаты, облаченный в броню металлически-зеленого цвета.

\- Доспехи? - Фурия оскалила зубы. - Думаешь, это тебя спасет? – Хлысты Лашины, как змеи, обвились вокруг Лекса. Она вдавила углубления на рукоятях, включая электрошок. Но разряд, который должен был превратить президента в горстку пепла, рассыпался безвредными искорками, тут же впитавшимися в броню.

Ответ Лекса последовал незамедлительно. Из его наплечников, как разгневанные пчелы, вырвались микроракеты. Лашина раскрутила хлысты, чтобы сбивать ракеты на полпути, но на это Лекс и рассчитывал, Фиолетовый луч, вырвавшийся из грудной пластины доспехов, врезался в Фурию, отбросив ее к двери. Еще один луч вышвырнул Лашину из кабинета.

Президент вышел в коридор, под его ногами хрустело битое стекло. Обожженная и ослепленная Лашина пыталась подняться.

\- Энергетический хлыст против брони, которая поглощает и преобразовывает энергию? Безмозглая курица! - Лекс Лутор отвел назад бронированную ногу и вложил весь свой вес в удар, который пришелся Фурии по ребрам. С удовлетворением услышав хруст костей, он ударил снова и снова.

* * *

Сражение все еще продолжалось. Суперсолдаты, усиленные ядом Бэйна, и киборги, созданные доктором Сиваной, стойко держали оборону там, где их собратья из плоти и крови давно полегли. Зенитки огрызались огнем, сбивая корабли-драконы. Но советник Десаад, который видел десятки миров, растоптанных войсками владыки Дарксейда, знал, что война землянами проиграна.

После того, как над Белым Домом взвился флаг Апокалипсиса, Десаад, не дождавшийся возвращения Лашины с головой президента, отправил парадемонов на ее поиски. Когда один из парадемонов вернулся с докладом, Десаад сперва не поверил ему, и лишь потом вспомнил, что эти твари начисто лишены воображения.

\- Показывай, где это! – велел он.

Лашина лежала в неестественной позе. По тому, как была повернута ее голова, Десаад сразу понял, что Фурия мертва. Вокруг изломанного тела растекалось пятно темной крови.

\- Какая досада! Придется доложить повелителю.

Десаад не испытывал жалости к Лашине. Жалость была несвойственна обитателям Апокалипсиса. Его беспокойство носило чисто практический характер. Постоянное соперничество среди Фурий временами заставляло их действовать совершенно неосмотрительно. После гибели Лашины грызня между ними усилится, а это может сказаться на успехе будущих кампаний.

Десаад извлек из кармана плоскую металлическую коробку, нажал несколько кнопок на корпусе и перенесся на Апокалипсис. Стража провела его в тронный зал. Ровно за двадцать шагов до ступенек, ведущих к трону, Десаад пал на одно колено.

\- ДОКЛАДЫВАЙ.

Десаад доложил повелителю, что новый мир уже практически завоеван, и это лишь вопрос времени, когда все склонятся перед Дарксейдом, И только потом осмелился упомянуть о погибшей Фурии.

\- ЧТО ЕЩЕ?

\- Лашина мертва, владыка, - доложил Десаад.

\- КАК ЭТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?

\- Это был Александр Лутор, владыка. Она недооценила противника.

\- ТОГДА ОНА ЗАСЛУЖИЛА СМЕРТЬ. УЗНАЙ, КТО ИЗ ФУРИЙ ЛУЧШЕ ПРОЯВИЛ СЕБЯ НА ЗЕМЛЕ, И ПОСТАВЬ НА МЕСТО ЛАШИНЫ.

\- Да, владыка.

\- ЧТО С АЛЕКСАНДРОМ ЛУТОРОМ?

\- Исчез, владыка Дарксейд. Он использовал потайной ход.

\- КАЗНИТЬ ГЛАВУ РАЗВЕДКИ. У НЕГО БЫЛИ ГОДЫ, ЧТОБЫ УЗНАТЬ ОБО ВСЕХ ПОТАЙНЫХ ХОДАХ И ЗАРАНЕЕ ПЕРЕКРЫТЬ ИХ.

\- Слушаюсь, владыка.

\- ЧТО С ТАК НАЗЫВАЕМЫМИ ЗАЩИТНИКАМИ ЗЕМЛИ?

\- Общество Справедливости не появлялось, владыка. Полагаю, Александр Лутор уже избавился от них.

\- ТЫ НЕ ЗЕМЛЕ НЕ ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ СТРОИТЬ ПРЕДПОЛОЖЕНИЯ. ВЫЯСНИ ВСЕ, НАЙДИ ИХ И УБЕЙ.

\- Слушаюсь, владыка.

Пока Десаад упражнялся в грубой лести, а Фурии вполголоса обсуждали смерть Лашины, где-то на Земле человек в зеленой броне отодвинул в сторону тяжелую металлическую дверь и вошел в старый противоатомный бункер.

\- Мерси! Я дома! – позвал он, закрыв дверь.

Мерси Грэйвс ждала Лекса в столовой. Она была одета в более откровенную версию своего обычного делового костюма. Стол был уже накрыт, Мерси вытащила из винного погребка коллекционную бутылку красного вина.

\- Все прошло, как вы задумывали, господин Президент? – осведомилась она,

\- Почти все. Война проиграна – это раз, Отряд Самоубийц выведен из под удара – это два, сообщение для Дарксейда оставлено – это три. Пора переходить к следующей фазе плана. Десаад отправился на Апокалипсис, у нас есть время, пока он не вернулся.

\- Жаль, что Проект КС не доработан, - высказалась Мерси, разливая вино по бокалам. - Он мог бы изменить соотношение сил в вашу сторону, и этот план не понадобился бы вообще.

\- Жаль. Но мне придется обходиться тем, что есть.

Они чокнулись хрустальными бокалами, раздался тихий мелодичный звон.

\- За что пьем, господин Президент?

\- За проигранные битвы и выигранные войны.


	31. Глава 19

**Глава 19.**

\- Орбитальная станция? А вы хорошо устроились, ребятки! - вырвалось у Лоис, когда она справилась с дурнотой, вечным спутником телепортации. - У Общества Справедливости таких игрушек не было.

\- Я буду счастлив, если вы позволите мне стать вашим гидом и познакомить вас с достопримечательностями этой станции, - предложил Немезис. – Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать после того, как вы спасли наши жизни.

\- К сожалению, мне сейчас не до экскурсий. Полно дел в редакции, - легко солгала Лоис. – К тому же мне назначена встреча. А я не люблю опаздывать.

\- Да, разумеется. Следуйте за мной, мисс Лэйн.

Огромная станция казалась почти пустой. Единственные местные обитатели, встретившиеся Лоис и ее провожатому по пути - Киборг, который обсуждал что-то с массивным инопланетянином в форме Корпуса Зеленых Фонарей. Не прерывая разговора, Виктор поприветствовал их кивком; Фонарь только фыркнул. Лоис отметила, что киборг Лиги был более современной модели, чем Виктор Стоун, которого она знала; все железки были упрятаны под кожу, как у Т-800.

Несмотря на то, что Лоис отклонила предложение устроить ей экскурсию, Немезис всю дорогу болтал, несколько раз умудрившись ввернуть в свой монолог комплименты по поводу ее платья и прически. Журналистка пришла к досадному выводу, что Трессер страдал тем же недугом, что и капитан Стив Тревор, которого ей безуспешно навязывал Генерал. В его красивой голове не умещалась мысль, что бывают моменты, когда комплименты совершенно неуместны.

Остановившись у двери в одну из кают, Немезис нажал кнопку интеркома.

\- В чем дело? – раздался женский голос. Лоис, замерла, с трудом сдерживая нервную дрожь.

\- Мисс Салливан? К вам гостья.

Дверь плавно скользнула в сторону.

\- Еще увидимся, мисс Лэйн, - улыбнулся Немезис. – Надеюсь, еще увидимся. Я, во всяком случае, на это очень рассчитываю.

* * *

Когда Лоис переступила порог каюты, она еще не знала, чего ждать от этой встречи, и боялась, что выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, если увидит Хлою. Помогло летающее кресло; благодаря нему перепутать одну Хлою с другой было невозможно.

Первым делом Хлоя открыла ей доступ к зашифрованному файлу под названием «Все, что вы хотели знать о Лоис, но боялись спросить».

\- Тебе нужно вызубрить все это, как «Отче Наш», - предупредила ее Хлоя. – Шпаргалками я тебя снабдить не смогу.

В файле была вся жизнь ее сестры-близнеца, как на ладони. Имена и даты, статьи и интервью, то, как она отзывалась о других, и что говорили о ней. Некоторых подробностей не знал даже Кларк.

Через два часа от первоначальной неловкости не осталось и следа. Молодые женщины беседовали так, как будто знали друг друга целую вечность.

\- Голос Супермена? А что случилось с твоей работой в «Плэнет»?

\- «Дэйли Плэнет» не стала участвовать в луторовской травле супергероев и за это оказалась в черном списке, как «политически неблагонадежное издание», - процитировала Лоис с горькой насмешкой. - Это – смертный приговор. «Плэнет» даже не стали закрывать, ей просто медленно перекрывали кислород, пока газета не обанкротилась. Перри не мог этого вынести. У него прямо на рабочем месте случился инфаркт. Зато можешь себе представить, как обрадовался редактор «Дэйли Стар»!

\- Этот всегда умел держать нос по ветру.

Лоис была приятно удивлена, когда речь зашла о новых способностях Хлои, проявившихся во время нападения.

\- Когда соберешься надеть маску и костюм, сообщи мне, хорошо? – попросила она. - Я хочу стать первой, кто напишет о новой героине.

Хлоя похлопала ладонью по подлокотнику:

\- Хочешь, чтобы я боролась с преступностью, сидя в кресле? Замечательная из меня бы получилась супергероиня!

Лоис горячо ответила:

\- Полуночный Доктор - не ваш, а из Общества Справедливости - был слеп. Он мог видеть только в темноте. Атом получал дозу радиации каждый раз, как использовал свои суперсилы, и умер от лейкемии. А Киборг? По сравнению с ними ты еще легко отделалась.

\- «Легко отделалась»?! Да что ты понимаешь? Я…

\- Ты думаешь, я не знаю, каково это — чувствовать себя калекой? Знаю, представь себе! Дедшот был хорошим учителем. Мне год снились кошмары, что он восстал из могилы, чтобы доделать незаконченную работу. Я могла поддаться искушению и спрятаться. Сменить имя, внешность, поселиться где-нибудь в лесной глуши, где о Лоис Лэйн никто не слышал. Но я не могла вынести мысли, что рыбоглазый убийца одержит верх. Вот и боролась сама с собой, как никогда в жизни. Заставляла себя шевелить пальцами ног, ходить, когда каждый шаг причинял боль, бегать, тренироваться. И только когда я почувствовала, что вернулась в прежнюю форму, кошмары исчезли.

* * *

Лоис давно ушла, а Хлоя все еще беззвучно смеялась. Другая вселенная, но Лоис Лэйн совсем не изменилась. Все та же прямодушная любительница резать правду-матку в глаза, не думая о чувствах других.

 _Это же надо было такое сказать? «Я смогла победить себя, теперь твоя очередь». Ей всего-то прострелили ноги, и она уже уверена, что знает, каково мне. Может, мне, как в «Убить Билла», уставиться на большой палец ноги и ждать пока он пошевелится? Ха…!_

Хлоя замерла. Она знала, что острые иголочки, вонзившиеся в пальцы правой ноги, ей почудились. _Это всего лишь фантомные боли. Нечего тешить себя ложными надеждами._ Но Док Макнайлдер предупреждал, что восстановительный процесс может начаться именно так.

 _Когда у меня с_ _ледующий плановый осмотр? Только через неделю? Но я не могу ждать так долго. Я сойду с ума! Я должна узнать правду!_

Подтянув к себе правую ступню, Хлоя резко ткнула иголкой в подушечку большого пальца. И не сразу отдернула руку, когда поняла, что почувствовала укол.

 _Этого не может быть…_

Хлоя смотрела на крошечную капельку крови, как на Святой Грааль, и чувствовала, как щеки становятся мокрыми от слез.

* * *

Утро понедельника у Кларка Кента выдалось неспокойным. Не успел он позавтракать, как пришлось срочно лететь в космос, чтобы спасти Международную космическую станцию от столкновения с гигантским метеоритом.

Всякий раз, как Супермен видел МКС, у него портилось настроение. Морально устаревшая станция была классическим примером того, как политика тормозит развитие науки. Допотопного динозавра, которого давным-давно нужно было утопить в Тихом океане, поддерживали в рабочем состоянии исключительно из политических соображений. А кроме присмотра за МКС и уборки космического мусора, были еще и мегаметеориты, заниматься которыми кроме супергероев было просто некому. Широко разрекламированный проект Лекса Лутора по борьбе с астероидно-кометной опасностью оказался с двойным дном, как и все, на чем стояло клеймо «Луторкорп». Потребовались совместные усилия Марсианина и Зеленого Фонаря, чтобы уничтожить очередную убийственную игрушку Лекса.

Пока Супермен возился с метеоритом, завтрак остыл, а вода в чайнике была холодной. Пришлось наскоро подогревать еду термозрением. Вкус, конечно, был уже не тот.

 _Все-таки правильно говорят, что понедельник – день тяжелый._

Короткими перебежками на суперскорости, чтобы не привлекать внимания, Кларк добрался до редакции. Пока он ждал лифта, успел пробежать глазами статью Лоис в свежем номере «Плэнет». Нужно было отдать Лоис должное - она не растеряла журналистских инстинктов, пока пряталась по подвалам вместе с остатками Общества Справедливости. И вышла на след многообещающей истории там, где даже он ничего не разглядел.

 _Может быть, я слишком долго живу в Метрополисе, и у меня глаз замылился?_

Супермен знал, как дорого в его работе обходятся промахи. Когда Лутор стал охотиться за тайной личности криптонца, двадцать шесть человек скончалось в страшных мучениях. Он действовал у Супермена практически под носом, но не оставлял следов. А после того, как миллиардер добился своего, погибли еще три сотни жителей Метрополиса. Чтобы опасная тайна была снова надежно похоронена, Супермену пришлось пойти на крайние меры - использовать криптонский кристалл для стирания памяти.

 _Лекс. Лана. Пит. И Лоис. С ней было тяжелее всего. Лекс хитер, как змей, но у Лоис была невероятно сильная воля. А теперь снова приходится иметь дело с Лоис, которая знает мой секрет._

\- Вот ты где!

Суперслух доложил ему о появлении Лоис задолго до того, как она оказалась у него за спиной. Кларк, вместо того, чтобы встретить ее, как подобает, «испуганно» крутнулся на месте, широким жестом свалив пачку бумаг со стола одного из интернов:

\- Лоис! Не пугай меня так больше! Меня чуть удар не хватил!

По тому, как она подбоченилась, было ясно, что гостья из параллельного мира настроена на драку.

 _Ну что на этот раз?.._

* * *

\- Что ты делаешь под столом, Джимми? – осведомилась Кэт Грант.

\- Лоис опять снимает стружку с Кларка. Я решил спрятаться, чтобы не оказываться в радиусе поражения.

\- И как тебе вид из окопа? - промурлыкала Кэт, поправляя короткую юбку. Бедный Джимми не знал, куда прятать глаза. - Так что Кларки натворил? Опять опоздал?

\- Да нет. Я ехал следующим лифтом и успел, так что он точно вовремя.

\- Тогда какая муха ее укусила? - спросила Кэт. - Я бы поняла, если наступил мертвый сезон. Но у нашей Лоис на этом фронте все спокойно. Ее «Земля под ударом: в жизни и в кино» вообще тянет на премию.

\- Без понятия. Может, неподходящий день месяца, вот она и бесится?

Их игра в догадки была прервана, когда по громкой связи раздался голос шефа:

 **\- Лэйн! Кент! В мой офис!**

Лоис и Кларк не прекратили обмен любезностями, замолчав только перед дверью в офис Перри Уайта. Но когда шеф поведал, для чего они ему понадобились, нового взрыва было не избежать.

\- _Хаб Сити_? - одновременно воскликнули Лоис и Кларк.

\- Но там же никогда ничего не происходит! - почти искренне возмутился Кларк.

\- А я скорее отправлюсь на собачью выставку, шеф, чем буду тратить время на поездку в Хаб Сити.

\- Лоис, сколько лет ты отдала «Дэйли Плэнет»? – спросил Перри.

\- Одиннадцать лет.

\- А ты, Кларк?

\- Почти десять лет. В этом году будет юбилей.

\- Столько лет в «Плэнет», и вы до сих пор не поняли, что я никогда не посылаю своих репортеров в командировки, если не рассчитываю на результаты?

Дверь за Лоис и Кларком закрылись, и Перри позволил себе улыбку. Несмотря на то, что его брак закончился долгим разводом, Перри не утратил романтической жилки. И ему очень хотелось, чтобы Лоис Лэйн и Кларк Кент, двое его лучших репортеров, стали чем-то большим, чем просто партнеры по работе. Он верил, что из них получится прекрасная пара.

Перри терпеливо ждал, и наконец-то увидел как стальные стены, которые Лоис воздвигла вокруг своего сердца, дали трещину. В ее взглядах, украдкой брошенных на Кларка, можно было прочитать что угодно, только не равнодушие. И поэтому он со спокойной совестью отправил их в Хаб Сити, использовав задание как предлог.

 _Хаб Сити. Тихий городок, где ничего не происходит. Трудно придумать место лучше, чтобы они могли разобраться в своих чувствах._

* * *

 _ **«Величайшее коварство Дьявола — убедить нас, что он не существует».**_

Лоис перечитала заголовок статьи еще раз. Она не была поклонницей классической поэзии, но согласилась с Кларком, который считал, что слова Бодлера как нельзя лучше подходили к тому, что они обнаружили во время служебной командировки.

Безмятежный облик Хаб Сити был не больше чем декорацией, за которой скрывался Орден Зверя - тайное общество, которое безраздельно правило городом вот уже тридцать лет. Суперзлодеи в городе не заживались, обычным преступникам пришлось ограничивать свои аппетиты, а все потому, что Орден не терпел конкуренции и не хотел привлекать к СВОЕМУ городу внимания. Городские власти, полиция и криминальные авторитеты - все мало-мальски важные фигуры в Хаб Сити были повязаны крепче, чем сицилийская мафия, потому что клятвы верности Орден скреплял черной магией.

Лоис и Кларк, еще не знавшие обо всем этом, честно отрабатывали задание Перри, раз за разом упираясь в тупик, пока двуногие пауки, вольготно устроившиеся в центре города, не почувствовали прикосновение к своей паутине. Была грамотно организована засада, с перекрытием улицы и снайперами на крышах. Но выстрелов не последовало – тайные хозяева Хаб Сити пожелали увидеть репортеров из Метрополиса лично. Лоис и Кларка, завязав глаза, провели по бесчисленным подземным коридорам. Впрочем, для Кларка повязка не составляла никаких проблем – он просто переключился на инфракрасное зрение.

Заправилы города не произвели особого впечатления на Лоис. Того, кто смотрел в лицо Думсдею, уже не запугаешь залом, полным непонятной машинерии, балахонами до пят и звериными масками, стилизованными под египетские. Пока Лоис выслушала сто двадцать первую вариацию на тему «падайте ниц перед нами, Великими и Ужасными, или умрите в муках», подавляя зевоту, Кларк, вывернувшись из рук охраны, «споткнулся», «потерял равновесие» и с грацией Джа Джа Бинкса приземлился на кнопку самоуничтожения самой большой и нелепо выглядящей машины в зале.

 _И никто даже не задумался, как он умудрился локтем разбить бронестекло. Я начинаю понимать, почему Кларк не спешит отказываться от личины неуклюжего репортера._

Когда во всем здании вырубился свет, Кларк смог включить форсаж и вытащить Лоис наружу, уже не опасаясь за раскрытие своей тайны личности. Они успели как раз вовремя — адская машина Ордена закончила обратный отчет и по всему зданию начались взрывы. Хлоя, засекла яркую вспышку, поняла по данным со спутников, что в Хаб Сити творится что-то из ряда вон выходящее, и телепортировала туда ударный отряд Лиги. Так власти Ордена Зверя пришел конец.

 _Подумать только, Орден правил Хаб Сити тридцать лет, и как нелепо и бесславно все закончилось!_

Рутинное задание обернулось приключением и сенсационной статьей, но Лоис не чувствовала прежнего азарта. Те мгновения в Хаб Сити, когда Кларк держал ее на руках, унося от зреющего за спиной взрыва, не оставили от ее хваленого самоконтроля камня на камне. Тело Лоис ныло от неудовлетворенной страсти, которая вспыхивала с новой силой из-за любого случайного физического контакта с Кларком. Она знала, что стала раздражительной сверх меры, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

 _Хорошо, если к концу недели я не наброшусь на него с кулаками…_

* * *

Кларк достал с полки свою любимую кружку и заварил чай.

Металлическую кружку с изображением герба города изготовили по конверсии на бывшем танковом заводе. Кларк попал в тот город совершенно по другому поводу – писал по заказу Перри цикл статей о судьбе архитектурных памятников в России. Но куда больше шума, чем воззвания в защиту памятников старины, произвела статья о сделках, что проворачивал директор бывшего военного завода. Резонанс был так велик, что дошло даже до президента, после чего директор был отдан под суд, а завод получил достаточно денег, чтобы закупить новое оборудование.

 _Какими добрыми и отзывчивыми становятся политики, когда на носу выборы!_

Бросив в кружку три кубика сахара, Кларк стал медленно помешивать. Он дорожил кружкой, подаренной благодарными рабочими, потому что она предназначалась для _Кларка Кента_ , не для Супермена.

Достав из шкафа вазочку с печеньем, Кларк ткнул в пульт управления телевизором. Шли утренние новости:

\- …поставил новый рекорд скорости….

КЛИК!

На следующем канале шло кулинарное шоу. У ведущей были длинные наманикюренные ногти. Кларк не представлял, как с такими когтями можно готовить.

КЛИК!

На этот раз Кларк переключил почти сразу – шел рекламный блок.

КЛИК!

Финансовые новости его тоже не интересовали.

КЛИК!

\- Внимание! - сообщила хорошенькая черноволосая дикторша. - Мы вынуждены прервать нашу программу для экстренного сообщения,

 _Что еще стряслось?_ рассеянно спросил себя Кларк.

\- ...несчастного случая во время съемок, - вещала дикторша. - Несмотря на усилия врачей «скорой помощи», Рэйчел Дейвенпорт скончалась по дороге в больницу, не приходя в сознание. Нам неизвестно, была ли катастрофа несчастным случаем или еще одной попыткой покушения на жизнь звезды…

Металлическая кружка смялась в руке криптонца, как бумага. Горячий чай выплеснулся на руку и залил кухонный стол. Кларк этого даже не заметил.

 _РЭЙЧЕЛ!.._

* * *

Светились мониторы, ощетинились окурками переполненные пепельницы. Кто-то работал, кто-то разговаривал, кто-то уничтожал очередную кружку кофе, кто-то втихомолку раскладывал пасьянс. Еще один рабочий день в «Дэйли Плэнет».

Где-то в Европе град уничтожал урожай. У берегов Кипра на борту круизного лайнера начался пожар. Посла Каснии выслали из Штатов за «деятельность, несовместимую с дипломатическим статусом». Москва страдала от неестественной жары и влажности. Аэрокосмическое подразделение «Уэйн Интерпрайзес» отрапортовало о запуске телекоммуникационного спутника новой модели. В Китае заместитель министра торговли был осужден за взяточничество и расстрелян. Но что бы ни происходило в мире, в редакции «Дэйли Плэнет» ничего не менялось. Лоис это устраивала. Она верила, что любые перемены в ее любимой газете могут быть только к худшему.

 _Как же мне было больно, когда душили «Плэнет». Пусть хотя бы здесь этого не случится!_

Лоис успела включить компьютер, проверить электронную почту и распечатать черновой вариант статьи о подготовке к кинофестивалю, когда сообразила, что не дает ей покоя. Кресло напротив нее было пустым.

 _Наверное, пожар или автокатастрофа,_ подумала Лоис и снова углубилась в работу.

Наступил полдень, Лоис закончила и отправила Перри исправленный вариант статьи о кинофестивале. Кларк так и не появлялся и Лоис занервничала.

Увидев грузную сутулую фигуру редактора, выходившего из лифта, Лоис подскочила к нему:

\- Шеф, где Кларк?

Перри Уайт неохотно оторвался от чтения распечаток:

\- А, это ты, Лоис. Я прочитал твою статью. Лучше, но по-прежнему нужна доработка.

\- Где Кларк? – повторила Лоис.

\- Он позвонил утром. Сказал, что плохо себя чувствует и на работу не выйдет.

\- Что-нибудь серьезное? – на автомате спросила Лоис.

 _Да что у него может быть серьезного? Воспаление хитрости и порок нахальства?_

\- Не знаю, - ответил Перри. - Но голос у него был хриплый, как у больного. А разве Кларк тебя не предупредил?

\- Наверное, просто забыл, - Лоис старалась говорить спокойно. Она была на сто процентов уверена, что недомогание Кларка вызвано тем, что у Супермена возникли неотложные дела. Ничего нового, _ее_ Кларк пользовался тем же приемом.

 _Но мог бы предупредить хотя бы из вежливости. Напарники мы или нет? Зачем вообще изобрели мобильные телефоны?_

\- Займись пока фестивалем, - редактор протянул ей листок бумаги, в котором Лоис узнала только что отправленную статью.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнула она, с отвращением глядя на ненавистные красные пометки.

* * *

Лоис еще раз проверила мобильник. Кларк все не звонил, и сообщений от него не было.

 _Два пончика с кленовым сиропом, или я с ним не разговариваю._

Джимми Олсен закончил перегонять свежие снимки на компьютер и подошел к ней.

\- Эээ…, Лоис?

\- Я уже

\- Лоис, с ним ничего не случилось там, в Хаб Сити?

\- В каком смысле?

\- Ну, Кларка сегодня нет. Вот я и подумал, вдруг его ранили там или еще что-нибудь?

\- Не волнуйся, Джимми. Эти парни из Ордена Зверя стреляют хуже, чем имперские штурмовики, нас даже не задело. А Кларк просто приболел. Простуда или грипп, что-то в этом роде, - чтобы ранить Кларка, нужен был криптонит или магия. У Ордена Зверей был маг, но он не успел ничего провернуть – они слишком быстро сбежали. А потом мага сцапала Затанна.

\- Слава Богу! – вырвалось у Джимми, и он тут же зажал рот. – Ой, да я не в этом смысле! В простуде нет ничего хорошего. Просто… это ведь лучше, чем рана? – фотограф окончательно стушевался, покраснел и ретировался к своему столу.

 _За этот разговор – еще один пончик. Или два?_

Пока Лоис подсчитывала, сколько ей должен Кларк, ей в нос ударил острый запах духов.

 _Кэт Грант. А она что здесь забыла?_

Лоис с Кэт друг друга не переваривали здесь точно так же, как на Земле-3. Лоис этому ничуть не удивилась. Кэт Грант, которую она помнила, добивалась результатов не за счет писательского таланта или журналистского чутья, а благодаря умелому использованию того, чем ее наделила природа (и пластическая хирургия). О подвигах Кэт в «Плэнет» ходили легенды. Она даже пыталась запустить свои коготки в Кларка, ничуть не смущаясь обручальным кольцом у него на пальце. А местная разновидность Кэт Грант, если верить файлам Хлои, почти ничем не отличалась, разве что другая краска для волос.

\- Кларк не появился? – прощебетала блондинка, не давая Лоис возможности послать ее куда подальше.

\- У него простуда, - хмуро сказала Лоис.

\- Хороший предлог, чтобы остаться дома, - кивнула Кэт. – Кларку нелегко пришлось в последнее время. Сначала Готэм, потом этот ужас в Хаб Сити. Тут у кого угодно нервы расшатаются. Я даже подумывала о том, чтобы навестить Кларка. Ему сейчас так нужно понимание и сочувствие, - Кэт добавила, как бы нехотя: - Заодно узнаю, где он живет.

Лоис фыркнула:

\- Твое «понимание» и «сочувствие» в Трущобах Самоубийц можно получить на каждом углу. Достаточно заплатить. Еще не хватало, чтобы Кларк что-нибудь от тебя подцепил, - Лоис встала из кресла. Она была чуть выше Кэт, несмотря на то, что блондинка носила туфли на высоком каблуке. – Держись от Кларка подальше. Если я узнаю, что ты все-таки решила его навестить, то так разукрашу, что тебе понадобится незапланированный визит к пластическому хирургу.

Кэт насмешливо предложила:

\- Как насчет сделки? Я буду держаться подальше от Кларка, если ты поступишь так же.

\- Я не собираюсь искать себе нового партнера только потому, что тебе что-то в голову взбрело.

\- Вы вместе работаете? Только и всего? Поэтому, когда у Эми из финансового отдела оказался лишний билет в кино, и она хотела пригласить Кларка, ты довела бедняжку до слез?

 _Этого в файлах Хлои не было._

\- Лоис, или тебе нужен Кларк, или нет. Решай, и перестань вести себя, как собака на сене.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Кэт удалилась, покачивая бедрами.

 _Кларк, я не знаю, где ты сейчас находишься и чем занят. Но за то, что эта сука посмела читать мне мораль, с тебя причитается. И одними пончиками ты уже не обойдешься._


	32. Интерлюдия 13

**Интерлюдия №13.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Готэм Сити**

\- И долго это еще будет продолжаться? – гневно выкрикнула Черная Колючка.

\- Мы должны дождаться знака, - пальцы Мадам Ксанаду поглаживали хрустальный шар, который оставался темным и безжизненным. – Да, мы можем выступить раньше времени, как ты хочешь, но если круг не будет замкнут, мы только впустую потратим свои жизни и не сможем ничего изменить. Я ничего не могу добавить. Если вы потеряли веру в мой Дар…

Голос Эль Дьябло звучал спокойно, но Хэл чувствовал в нем подспудное напряжение:

\- Если мы теряем веру в твои пророчества, то это не наша вина. Мы оставались в стороне, пока Лутор прибирал к рукам все больше и больше власти. Мы не вмешивались, когда он разгромил Общество Справедливости. Теперь на Землю напал космический Чингисхан, а мы продолжаем отсиживаться в подвале и покрываться плесенью?

\- А мне вообще нечего делать Готэме. Гадайте на кофейной гуще, подбрасывайте монетку, хоть спиритический сеанс устройте, чтобы узнать, что делать дальше. А я вернусь обратно в Бладхэвен. Мой долг комиссара полиции – восстановить там хотя бы какое-то подобие порядка. Соберу всех, кто не сбежал, когда запахло жареным, на первое время их хватит, чтобы патрулировать город, а потом…

\- В полицейское управление Бладхэвена попала бомба, - отрешенно сказала Мадам Ксанаду. – Из твоих подчиненных не уцелел никто.

Ричард Грэйсон на миг окаменел, оглушенный новостью. В глазах пророчицы промелькнуло что-то неизмеримо древнее, напомнившее легенды о том, что она была лично знакома с Мерлином. И даже закоренелый скептик не усомнился бы сейчас в ее словах.

\- Пошли отсюда, - прошептал Тед Корд на ухо Хэлу. – Я давно хотел показать тебе свою мастерскую, а Грэйсону сейчас не нужна аудитория.

В мастерской Корда было не слишком просторно, зато тепло и уютно. Пахло металлом и машинного масла. Такой запах был у куртки отца Хэла, когда он возвращался домой. Хэл наугад прошелся по залу и остановился перед витриной с доспехами Синего Жука.

\- В этом шлеме ты точно похож на насекомое, - хохотнул он.

\- Да что ты понимаешь! Эта форма идеальна! Я произвел расчеты, и получается, что удары будут приходиться по касательной, причиняя минимальный ущерб.

Экскурсия по мастерской была короткой, но занимательной. Изобретательский талант Теда, помноженный на ресурсы «Кордтроникс», принес впечатляющие плоды. Из всех знакомых Фонаря разве что только Темный Рыцарь мог похвастаться таким количеством приспособлений для борьбы с преступностью.

Но пока Хэл знакомился с изобретениями нового друга, взгляд летчика то и дело задерживался на дальнем углу мастерской, в котором стоял причудливый летательный аппарат, похожий на гигантского жука. «Скарабей» был уникальной разработкой, он превосходил по маневренности любой вертолет. Денег на то, чтобы воплотить новое изобретение в жизнь Тед Корд не жалел, потратив почти все, что у него оставалось после банкротства компании. Когда Хэл спросил о причинах банкротства, Тед только пожал плечами:

\- Что тут скажешь? Изобретатель из меня всегда был лучше, чем бизнесмен.

Подойдя к «Скарабею», Хэл Джордан бережно провел рукой по блестящему металлическому боку, словно гладил капризную кошку.

\- Он у тебя на ходу?

\- Двигатель не заводится. Хотел сегодня заняться. Все лучше, чем слушать радио. От всех этих просьб о помощи хочется напиться в хлам, только бы глаза мои не их не видели и уши их не слышали .

\- Помощь нужна?

\- Конечно.

Тед надел защитные очки и перчатки, отжал предохранительные скобы и откинул кожух «Скарабея»:

\- Передай мне ключ на 17.

\- Держи.

Тед стал копаться в моторе, время от времени прося Хэла передать ему тот или иной инструмент.

\- Я тут все думаю о Мадам Ксанаду, - вдруг ни с того ни с сего сказал он. - От этих колдунов и провидцев мороз по коже. Никогда не доверял магии.

\- Ты не доверяешь магии, но прислушиваешься к советам Мадам Ксанаду? И не видишь противоречия?

\- Ты не понял. То, что ее слова обычно сбываются, я уже понял. Даже Колючка понимает, сколько бы они ни скандалила. Меня коробит совсем другое. У нас нет научного объяснения тому, что она делает. И не будет, пока магия доступна лишь «избранным»…

Фонарь не сразу сообразил, что превосходство науки над магией было любимым коньком Теда, и внутренне застонал - избежать монолога на эту тему было невозможно.

\- Если ученый обнаруживает новую элементарную частицу, а изобретатель создает новый вид пластика, они гордо делятся своим находками с другими людьми. Я не говорю о тех ученых, кто работает на правительство или военных; это особый случай. Но если _маги_ откроют что-нибудь новое, разве им придет в голову этим поделиться? Нет, они скорее унесут знания в могилу. Вот так и получалось, что наука и техника ведут нас к звездам, а магия топчется на месте.

\- Крестовую отвертку? – безнадежным тоном спросил Хэл.

\- Да, спасибо большое, - Тед продолжил копание в моторе, не переставая говорить: - Мой предшественник, он пропал без вести после Второй Мировой, черпал силы от мистического скарабея, который нашел в египетской гробнице. Я не смог найти скарабей, а потом понял, что это к лучшему. Магия — вещь непонятная и непредсказуемая. Зато я всегда знаю, чего ждать от своих изобретений... Стоп. Подожди здесь, сейчас я попробую запустить мотор. Только не подходи близко, - Тед скрылся в кабине. Двигатель два раза чихнул и замолчал.

\- Странно. Вроде бы уже все проверял.

Хэл открыл дверцу с противоположной стороны и сам взглянул на

\- А уровень масла в двигателе ты проверил, гений? - спросил Зеленый Фонарь.

\- О черт! - Тед хлопнул себя по голове, снова скрылся в кабине и крикнул оттуда: - Ты угадал.

Через пятнадцать минут интенсивной работы Тед запустил «Скарабей» снова. Двигатель басовито заурчал.

\- С меня причитается, - сказал Корд. - Эй, а ты неплохо разбираешься в двигателях!

Хэл пожал плечами:

\- Отец говорил, что грош цена пилоту, который боится испачкать руки машинным маслом.


	33. Глава 20

**Глава 20.**

Статик наблюдал за тем, как орбитальная станция постепенно все больше обретает жилой вид. Разгерметизировавшиеся отсеки отремонтировали, температурный режим наладили. О битве с роботами напоминали только шрамы на обшивке. Статик все ждал, когда зайдет речь об оказании помощи Земле-3, но даже после возвращения посольства с Ранна этот вопрос никто не торопился решать.

Статик потерял терпение и решил пойти напролом. Немезис, дежуривший у мониторов, ответил ему с такой же прямотой:

\- Что проку, если мы спасем вашу Землю, а свою потеряем?

Разговор на повышенных тонах закончил Киборг:

\- Не тратьте время. Пока наш компьютер не вычислит путь на Землю-3, этот спор – просто сотрясение воздуха.

Статик почти бежал по коридорам, не останавливаясь, пока не наткнулся на телепортеры. В душе не было ничего, кроме горького разочарования.

 _Если бы я был старше! Мистер Доддс убедил бы их. Но он исчез. А Кэрри... У нее теперь целая семья летучих мышей. Конечно, она никуда не торопится._

Юный герой моргнул, когда один из телепортеров сработал, и из него вышла высокая женщина. Статик был уверен, что никогда раньше с ней не сталкивался. Потому что забыть такую встречу было бы невозможно.

По какой-то таинственной прихоти мироздания супергероини всегда были красавицами. Черная Канарейка, Охотница, Катана — любая из них могла составить конкуренцию моделям с обложек журналов. Но эта женщина... она была воплощением красоты и изящества. Ее длинные темные как ночь волосы, поддерживаемые золотой диадемой с крупным рубином, ниспадали ниже плеч, лучистые глаза светились мудростью и жизненным опытом. Фигура незнакомки была настолько совершенной, что казалась нереальной.

Статик не сразу понял, что видит перед собой Чудо-Женщину - групповые фотографии Лиги не передавали и десятой доли очарования принцессы с Темискиры.

\- …Что?

\- Я сказала, что мне срочно нужно увидеть Бэтмена. Он здесь?

\- Э-э, ну да… - промямлил Статик, чувствуя, что краснеет, как рак, и махнул рукой в неопределенном направлении.

 _Представляю, что она обо мне подумала. Я – кретин,_ мысленно простонал Вирджил, а затем обреченно повесил голову.

* * *

Темный Рыцарь и Чудо-Женщина молча смотрели друг на друга. Их разделял только журнальный столик, на котором заглавием вниз лежала какая-то книга, но никто из них не трогался с места, чтобы преодолеть этот хлипкий барьер. Сапфировые глаза Дианы были полны печали и сожаления. Та часть лица Бэтмена, что не была скрыта под маской, не выражала никаких эмоций.

\- Я не могла сказать в письме все.

\- Я так и понял.

\- Цирцея нашла новых, очень опасных союзников, и моим сестрам грозило уничтожение. Все эти годы на Темискире продолжалась война. Последнее сражение было всего месяц назад.

\- Лига могла бы…

\- Пока я отсутствовала, пошли разговоры о том, что пребывание в Мире Мужчин сделало меня слабой и изнеженной. Если бы я попросила Лигу о помощи, то подтвердила бы их слова. Глупо, да? Может быть, но амазонки – моя семья, Брюс. Для меня небезразлично, что они обо мне думают.

\- Мы тоже твоя семья, Диана. Жаль, что ты об этом забыла.

\- Брюс, если бы я не была связана долгом… - голос Дианы дрогнул от волнения.

Бэтмен взмахом руки отмел ее слова:

\- Не о чем говорить. Я смирился с тем, что наши отношения обречены, еще до твоего ухода. Ты – бессмертна, я – нет. Моя судьба навсегда связана с Гоэтмом, ты – защитница Темискиры и останешься ею.

Диана горько рассмеялась:

\- Вот тут ты ошибаешься. Мне недолго осталось быть Чудо-Женщиной.

Острый, как лезвие, взгляд детектива остановился на браслетах Дианы – вороненая сталь вместо золота.

\- Да, я ношу траур, - глухо подтвердила амазонка. – Орда Цирцеи была рассеяна, она сама исчезла, и мы верили, что война окончена. Но удар пришел с неожиданной стороны. Цирцея нашла способ отравить мою мать. Против этого яда оказалось бессильным даже целительское искусство Темискиры.

\- И новой королевой Темискиры стала ты?

\- Да. На могиле матери еще не успела высохнуть земля, а я едва успела возложить на себя корону, как появился Гермес и принес послание с Олимпа. Боги решили, что мне нельзя сидеть на двух стульях, быть одновременно правительницей и защитницей Темискиры.

\- Значит, они решили отобрать у тебя свои подарки? Ты лишишься сил?

\- Все не так плохо, - возразила Диана. - Мне дали тридцать дней, чтобы подыскать себе замену. Но если я потерплю неудачу, то не только лишусь сил, но и оставлю Темискиру без защитника.

Бэтмен пожал плечами:

\- Так устрой еще один турнир среди своих новых подданных. Разве не так ты сама стала защитницей Темискиры?

\- Мои сестры полны доблести, но среди них нет никого подходящего на эту роль. Я молилась Афине о ниспослании знака, и она открыла мне, что преемницу следует искать за пределами Темискиры. Я спросила богиню, как узнать ее. Афина ответила и на этот вопрос. Каждой женщине, которая будет готова сразиться за мой титул, Гермес передаст запечатанные свитки. Там будут три сложных и опасных задания, для каждой, кто пожелает участвовать – свои. Женщину, что с честью выдержит все три испытания и не погибнет, я доставлю на Темискиру, и в храме Аполлона состоится церемония посвящения. Она станет новой Чудо-Женщиной, а я… - на лице Дианы уже не было и тени улыбки, - превращусь в обычную амазонку.

\- Поэтому ты пришла сюда? Хочешь найти Чудо-Женщину среди героинь Лиги Справедливости?

\- Это представлялось самым логичным выбором.

* * *

Миа Дерден вышла из душа, обмотанная от груди до бедер банным полотенцем. Она одарила сидевшего на краю кровати Сирила Шилдрейка иронично-оценивающим взглядом. Похоже, до англичанина только сейчас стало доходить, чем они занимались несколько часов с перерывами. И теперь он мандражировал, потому что, не успев даже признаться в любви своей драгоценной Барбаре, уже успел изменить ей.

\- У-у, какое сердитое лицо! - Миа резким движением отбросила полотенце в сторону. Под ним не было ничего, кроме загорелой кожи. От такого зрелища Сирил глухо застонал и сгорбился, зарывшись пальцами в густую шевелюру.

Причиной ночного визита Мии к Рыцарю, как ни странно, стал принцип «дал слово - держи», последний бастион порядочности, что у нее остался. В переломный момент битвы на Ранне, когда у нее закончились стрелы, и казалось, что их всех вот-вот разорвут зомби, Красной Стреле стало до ужаса обидно, что поход к Колодцу Желаний оказался напрасным. Да, СПИДа у нее больше нет, но что в этом толку, если она умрет, так и не успев напоследок ни с кем переспать? И Миа, отрубив мечом руку чересчур настырному зомби, пообещала себе, _Если я выживу и выберусь из этой передряги, первое, что сделаю – соблазню кого-нибудь._

Но сдержать обещание, данное самой себе, оказалось не так-то просто. К инопланетянам Миа подбивать клинья не стала – не хотела сорвать переговоры, нарушив какое-нибудь дурацкое табу. _К тому же, кто их знает, как они ЭТИМ занимаются?_ К Флэшу ее не подпустила бы Затанна. А Огненный Шторм был слишком занят чувством вины перед Марсианином. Пришлось терпеть до самой Земли.

Когда звездолет с посольством вернулся, Красная Стрела уже собиралась спуститься на Землю, чтобы подцепить там кого-нибудь. И тут Охотница в разговоре случайно упомянула о Рыцаре, который долечивал руку под присмотром Полуночного Доктора. Это привело к тому, что Миа явилась к Шилдрейку в такой час, когда он обычно не ждал гостей, и открыла его дверь электронной отмычкой. А дальше было совсем просто. Когда зарабатываешь деньги, лежа на спине, очень быстро избавляешься от романтических иллюзий по части мужчин. Устроены они все одинаково, даже если могут летать и гнуть рельсы голыми руками. У Сирила к тому же было маловато опыта общения с противоположным полом, и Миа не дала ему ни одного шанса увернуться от того, что собиралась с ним сделать.

 _Долго он еще будет изображать оскорбленную невинность? Неужели сам не понимает, как это смешно?_

\- Вот только не надо этих взглядов исподлобья. Я тебе наркоты в кофе не подмешивала и к кровати не привязывала. Да, застала врасплох – а кто тебе мешал выставить меня за дверь, мистер Боксер-тяжеловес?

Девушка одевалась нарочито медленно, чувствуя, что Шилдрейк внутренне кипит, хотя и старается изобразить равнодушие. Прежде чем дверь каюты закрылась за ней, Миа успела бросить на прощание:

\- Только не придавай особого значения, ладно? Мне это было нужно, а ты просто подвернулся под руку.

* * *

Возвращаясь к себе в каюту, Миа увидела, как Затанна сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская Бэтмена. Он не поздоровался с волшебницей, даже не кивнул. Новости на станции разносятся быстро, и все уже слышали о возвращении Чудо-Женщины, как и о том, кого она разыскивала. Но было не похоже, что их встреча оказалась радостной. Даже тень от плаща Бэтмена выглядела темнее, чем обычно.

Миа завидовала Затанне. Казалось бы, чему тут завидовать? Неразделенная любовь к Бэтмену причиняла волшебнице только боль. Но Затанна хотя бы сохранила веру в любовь.

 _Как хорошо было бы во что-то верить!_

Охотница — католичка, которая каждое воскресение ходит в церковь. Это не мешает ей дружить с Затанной, несмотря на попытки волшебницы воскресить отца из мертвых, кощунственные для любой христианки. _И вообще, разве Библия не учит «ворожеи не оставляй в живых»?_ Чудо-Женщина лучше других знает, что представляют собой боги-олимпийцы. Если забыть про могущество и бессмертие, они ничем не лучше людей, разве что человеческие пороки у них возведены в степень абсурда. И все равно Диана продолжает им поклоняться. Хэл Джордан свято верит в Корпус Зеленых Фонарей. _Как будто Фонарям не случалось переходить на сторону Зла. Один Синестро чего стоит!_ Бэтмен тоже во что-то верит. Может быть, в Готэм будущего, которому больше не будет нужен человек в маске летучей мыши.

Но в душе Мии Дерден давно не осталось никаких святынь. Веру в семью, в правосудие и в бога она утратила еще в двенадцать лет, когда подвыпивший отец наведался к ней в спальню. Мать не поверила дочери (или не захотела поверить). И Миа сбежала из дома, переставшего быть родным и уютным.

Было непросто привыкнуть спать на улице и есть из мусорных баков, но девочка с этим справилась. Она беззастенчиво врала и подворовывала, если приходилось. Перебиралась из города в город, избегая полиции. И все время искала такое место, где смогла бы прижиться, где ее приняли бы такой, какая она есть, не пытаясь уведомить власти о несовершеннолетней беглянке. На время девушке показалось, что ей повезло, что она нашла-таки безопасное убежище. Пока однажды ночью ей шепотом не сказали правду о том, что Миа угодила из огня да в полымя.

Девушки, едва перешагнувшие порог совершеннолетия, дрались в подвалах и на автостоянках друг с другом или с теми, кого выставляли против них. А по вечерам им приходилось спать с извращенцами, которые заводились, видя синяки и ссадины. Часто это были те же, кто днем делали ставки на подпольных боях. Это был очень прибыльный бизнес. Поэтому, несмотря на все меры предосторожности, им не удалось избежать внимания Оливера Куинна, который и прикрыл лавочку.

 _Почему он решил, что из меня может получиться героиня? Чтоб я сдохла, если знаю ответ._

* * *

Долгое и скучное дежурство почти подошло к концу, когда вспыхнул сигнал тревоги.

\- ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ В КЕЙСТОУН СИТИ! ТРЕБУЕТСЯ НЕМЕДЛЕННОЕ ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО!

 _Все-таки не обошлось без ЧП._

Первым делом Хлоя перенаправила «глаза» одного из вспомогательных спутников, сфокусировавшись на Кейстоун Сити. Телестудия была окружена по периметру полицейскими машинами, близлежащие улицы блокированы. Включив местный канал, Хлоя увидела смертельно испуганного диктора, который читал по бумажке, то и дело нервно поглядывая в сторону.

\- «Вы слышали наши требования, и мы ждем, что они будут выполнены. Не тяните время — через час один из заложников будет мертв, потом двое, четверо и так далее. Здание заминировано, и если мы увидим хоть одного копа или спецназовца, то взорвем все к чертям!»

 _Захват заложников. Как же я ненавижу, когда они захватывают заложников!_

Подслушав сообщения на полицейской волне, Хлое удалось узнать немного больше. Захват телестудии был делом рук печально известной группы террористов «Красный Коготь». Хотя было не совсем понятно, чего они добиваются. Выдвигать заведомо невыполнимые требования есть смысл только в одном случае - когда ты фанатик-смертник, заранее решивший все взорвать. А среди «Когтей» фанатиков не было.

Хлоя проверила, кто из героев, находившихся сейчас на орбитальной базе, мог оказаться полезным в столь опасной и деликатной ситуации. Два самых многообещающих варианта пришлось исключить — Флэш боролся с пожаром в Централ Сити, а Супермен опять отключил коммуникатор. _Жаль. С их скоростью можно было бы провернуть все без риска. Теперь придется уповать на внезапность и скрытное передвижение._

\- Найтвинг, Красная Стрела, Немезис, Охотница, приготовьтесь к телепортации по моему сигналу, - объявила Хлоя, вызвав трехмерную карту здания и нацелив телепортер на вентиляционные шахты студии. - «Красный Коготь» в Кейстоун Сити. Они захватили заложников. Я насчитала шесть снайперов на крыше, общее число террористов неизвестно.

Герои, которых она вызвала, один за другим заняли места на платформе телепортера. Оставалось только нажать кнопку и отправить их в неизвестность. Не успело загореться подтверждение, что телепортация прошла успешно, как в рубку ворвалась растрепанная и разъяренная Дина Ланс.

\- Почему меня не бросили на захват заложников?

Хлоя ответила вопросом на вопрос:

\- Дина, сколько времени ты не патрулировала? Месяц? Два? Больше?

\- Эй, я в отличной форме! Отправь меня следом за ними, и сама в этом убедишься!

\- У меня здание, полное заложников. Их жизни для меня важнее, чем твое самолюбие! - уже более спокойным тоном Хлоя добавила: - Прошу тебя, будь благоразумной, Дина. Там, где нужно действовать тихо и незаметно, твое главное оружие бесполезно.

\- Что за шум, а драки нет? – спросила Затанна с озорной беззаботностью, заглядывая в рубку.

\- Хлоя решила отправить в змеиное гнездо _Мию_ , а меня оставить здесь!

Если Дина хотела найти в Затанне союзницу, то просчиталась.

\- Красная Стрела более чем заслужила свое место в Лиге. Кстати, она, в отличие от _некоторых_ , не прекращала тренировок даже на Ранне.

Черная Канарейка нахмурилась; шпилька волшебницы попала в цель.

\- У нее все равно недостаточно опыта. А я была в Лиге раньше Бэтмена!

\- И где был весь этот бесценный опыт, когда Лоис Лэйн поймала тебя в мертвый захват и заставила молить о пощаде?

Слова волшебницы выбили весь воздух из груди Канарейки, как будто ее ударили невидимой кувалдой.

\- Вы все против меня! - она развернулась и вышла, почти выбежала из рубки, сопровождаемая тихим смехом Затанны.

\- Когда они успели сцепиться? – озадаченно спросила Хлоя. - Лоис была на станции всего ничего.

\- Ты про гостью с Земли-3? Я говорила не о ней, а о твоей настоящей кузине. Дина решила, что сыта по горло попытками Лоис увести Оливера, и решила разобраться с ней, - волшебница усмехнулась, - ой, я чуть не сказала «как мужчина с мужчиной». Кстати, случилось все как раз в день похищения.

\- Откуда такая осведомленность? Ты в это время была за пределами Солнечной системы.

\- Когда ЭйСи посвятил меня в то, что произошло в наше отсутствие, мне стало интересно, как это Лоис и Дина ухитрились одновременно обзавестись синяками и ссадинами. Я прошла по астральному следу до «слепого пятна», где все и произошло. Хочешь посмотреть?

Хлоя кивнула. Затанна достала волшебный жезл, взмахнула им и материализовала прямо на полу миниатюрные копии Лоис и Дины. Хлоя хмыкнула, услышав обмен любезностями.

 _\- Ну, покажи, чего ты стоишь, Желтая Ворона!_

«Лоис» удалось подловить «Дину» и первой пустить ей кровь. «Дина» в долгу не осталась. Миниатюрные фигурки молотили друг друга с самоотдачей, которой позавидовали бы боксеры-профессионалы. В конце концов «Лоис» перебросила «Дину» через себя и заставила сдаться, заломив руку за спину.

 _\- Ты заржавела, пташка. Нужно было больше времени проводить в спортзале, и поменьше – в постели._

Затанна снова взмахнула жезлом. Мини-Лоис и мини-Дина исчезли.

\- Впечатляет?

\- Впечатляет, - отозвалась Хлоя. Она всегда знала, что ее кузина – не тепличный цветочек, но то, с какой легкостью она скрутила Дину, просто кричало о том, что опасения Хлои были не напрасны.

 _Хорошо, что я решила оставить Дину на базе._

Словно в ответ ее мыслям, на мониторе загорелось предупреждение:

\- ВНИМАНИЕ! НЕСАНКЦИОНИРОВАННАЯ ТЕЛЕПОРТАЦИЯ!

\- Что за черт? – пальцы Хлои заплясали по клавишам, посылая запросы в контрольный блок управления. Она хотела знать, кто умудрился обойти ее систему защиты. Хлоя знала, что во всем мире только человек десять способны на такой подвиг.

\- ОТВЕТСТВЕННЫЙ ЗА ВЗЛОМ СИСТЕМЫ ОПОЗНАН. КОДОВОЕ ИМЯ - ЧЕРНАЯ КАНАРЕЙКА. МЕСТО НАЗНАЧЕНИЯ – КЕЙСТОУН СИТИ.

\- Вот упрямая ослица! - воскликнула Хлоя. Связавшись с Найтвингом, она в двух словах обрисовала ему ситуацию, и сразу отключилась, чтобы «Когти» не смогли ее засечь.

\- Наша певчая пташка решила полетать соло? - осведомилась Затанна. - Ничего удивительного. Поражение от соперницы - такой удар по самолюбию! А то, что знаем мы двое, гарантирует, что скоро об этом узнает вся Лига.

\- Главное, чтобы пострадало только ее самолюбие, - озвучила свои опасения Хлоя.

* * *

Суетливая стайка репортеров приблизилась к охваченному пламенем заводу так близко, что можно было почувствовать жар пламени. Безостановочно щелкали фотоаппараты; в объективах камер оказывались то горящие корпуса, то полицейский кордон, то пожарные, которые с большим трудом сдерживали сине-зеленое пламя, не давая ему перекинуться на жилые дома, то пострадавшие рабочие, над которыми хлопотали парамедики.

\- Пока что неизвестно, что могло стать причиной взрыва на заводе «Стэгг Инкорпорейтед». Судя по масштабам катастрофы, напрашиваются две версии - преступная неосторожность и саботаж, – как будто в ответ на слова Линды Парк где-то в сборочном цехе прогремел взрыв. Горячий ветер взъерошил волосы журналистки. Нервозно оглянувшись на сине-зеленое зарево, она взяла себя в руки и продолжила: - Задействованы все пожарные расчеты города, но справиться со столь сильным пожаром будет непросто, даже если на помощь придет Флэш. И сейчас у всех, кто здесь собрался, на уме только один вопрос — где же он? Что могло задержать самого быстрого человека в мире? – до Линды донесся еще один отдаленный взрыв. С головы ее оператора сдуло кепку. Не обращая внимания на потерю головного убора, старый журналистский волк продолжал хладнокровно снимать,

Бедняжка Линда была по уши влюблена во Флэша. Ее коллеги давно научились прятать улыбки, видя, как язык отказывался ей служить, стоило Линде оказаться в непосредственной близости от супергероя. К счастью (или к несчастью, если смотреть с точки зрения Линды), Флэшу и в голову не приходило воспользоваться ее влюбленностью.

\- А вот и он! - камеры и фотоаппараты завертелись, выискивая фигурку в ярко-красном костюме, что на суперскорости преодолела полицейский кордон и ринулась в самое пекло. Флэш появился снова, передал парамедикам сильно обгоревшего рабочего и снова исчез.

Обежав все цеха по несколько раз, Барт убедился, что в огненной ловушке не могло остаться никого живого. Только теперь он мог вплотную заняться пожаром. По зданию завода промчался живой вихрь, всасывая в себя длинные языки пламени. Через четыре минуты остались только дымящиеся полуразрушенные стены и слегка закопченная фигура в красном костюме. Прежде чем репортеры успели окружить его, Флэш связался с Киборгом и попросил телепортировать его на орбитальную станцию.

 _В душ! Первым делом - в душ!_

Виктор Стоун вышел из рубки, чтобы встретить его:

\- Я видел, что случилось в Централ Сити. Отличная работа, Барт.

\- Не очень. Там все слишком хорошо выгорело. Уже не определишь, случайность это или поджог.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что Стэгг похитил Черную Молнию и его группу?

Барт кивнул:

\- Думаешь, есть какая-то связь?

\- Так думает Хлоя. Она, кстати, сейчас в тренировочном зале, - с выражением святой невинности сообщил киборг. - Ты не хочешь ее навестить?

\- Не особенно.

\- Барт, - Виктор придержал его за рукав. - Ты _должен_ с ней поговорить.

 _Почему они все считают своим долгом лезть в мою личную жизнь? Кларк, Дж'он, теперь и Виктор туда же?_

\- Могу я сначала помыться, переодеться и поесть?

\- Отличная идея. От тебя несет жженым пластиком, и один Бог знает, чем еще. Но учти, - пригрозил Виктор с широкой улыбкой на лице, - если снова попробуешь улизнуть, я сообщу Линде Парк, где ты живешь.

\- А вот это уже удар ниже пояса!

* * *

\- Восемнадцать... девят... надцать... двадцать!

\- Все, хватит! – Артур подхватил Хлою, как пушинку, снял со шведской стенки и бережно усадил обратно в кресло.

Подвижность возвращалась к суставам ног мучительно медленно. Доктор строго предупредил Хлою не форсировать события, прописал курс физиотерапии, и приставил к ней ЭйСи, который должен был следить, чтобы она не проводила слишком много времени за монитором и не выбивалась из графика.

\- Готова к настоящему испытанию?

\- Так точно, сэр!

\- СПАРРИНГ-ПРОГРАММА АКТИВИРОВАНА, - сообщил компьютер. Вперед шагнули шесть тренировочных роботов. Голографическая проекция придала им облик оживших мертвецов.

 _Зомби? Лучше это, чем гигантская морская звезда, которую мне подсунули в прошлый раз. Как вспомню щупальца... Брр!_

Кресло отплыло назад, давая Хлое больше пространства для маневра. У нее не было рек энергии, как у Зеленых Фонарей. Приходилось импровизировать. Золотистая нить захлестнула шеи двоих зомби. Сильный рывок — и костяные черепа со стуком столкнулись, разбившись вдребезги. Еще одного мертвеца обезглавил вращающийся золотой диск. Но зомби, в лучших традициях ужастиков, не сдавались, даже потеряв головы. Хлое пришлось срочно менять тактику – еще одного противника расплющила увесистая наковальня.

Когда безголовый зомби швырнул собственную голову, как булыжник, Хлоя на мгновение отвлеклась, и удар золотой секиры, который должен был разрубить мертвеца пополам, отсек ему руку. Зомби пошатнулся, но тут же выпрямился и, ощерив гнилые зубы, ухватился уцелевшей рукой за подлокотник кресла. Недовольная тем, что позволила себя отвлечь, Хлоя взмыла вверх, стряхивая непрошеного пассажира. Сконцентрировав всю энергию, она сформировала огромный золотой серп. Хлоя успела взмахнуть новым оружием всего два раза, прежде чем оно исчезло, но этого было достаточно, чтобы сделать мясной фарш из тех зомби, что еще держались на ногах.

\- СПАРРИНГ-ПРОГРАММА ОКОНЧЕНА.

Голографическая проекция замерцала и исчезла, «мертвецы» превратились в поломанных тренировочных роботов. Антигравитационное кресло Хлои плавно опустилось вниз.

\- А я уже хотел бежать тебе на помощь, - она была искренне удивлена, услышав голос Флэша.

\- Почему же передумал?

\- Не хотел, чтобы ты нечаянно снесла мне голову, приняв за зомби.

ЭйСи потихоньку попятился к двери, закрыл ее за собой и заблокировал личным кодом, оставив Барта и Хлою наедине.


	34. Интерлюдия 14

**Интерлюдия №14.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Тибет**

Взобравшись на узкий уступ, Брюс Уэйн перевел дух. Резкий порыв ветра обжег нижнюю часть лица, не защищенную маской.

Местные горцы считали, что подъем на Перевал Костей в это время года – серьезное испытание. Но Бэтмен был уверен, что справится. Годы, что он провел, карабкаясь по отвесным стенам в Готэме, сделали из него превосходного скалолаза.

 _ **«Путь в Нанда Парбат не бывает прямым, безопасным и беззаботным»,**_ вспомнил он надпись на футляре со свитком, который Селина выкрала из штаб-квартиры Черных Ястребов _ **, «но достигнув цели, ты обретешь сокровища, не имеющие цены».**_

Поверхность склона внезапно просела у него под ногами. Подошвы заскользили по гладкой поверхности камня. Бэтмен тут же выстрелил «кошкой»; сверхпрочный трос натянулся, спасая его от падения в пропасть.

Осторожно ощупывая ногой каменные ступеньки, Бэтмен отстраненно подумал, что момент, когда предательский камень выскользнул у него из-под ног – метафора всей его жизни. Можно обзавестись друзьями и союзниками, но потом приходит время, когда надеяться можно только на себя.

* * *

Бэтмен достал бинокль, чтобы рассмотреть старинный город-крепость,

возвышавшийся в центре долины. Но стоило ему увеличить резкость, чтобы лучше рассмотреть оранжевые фигурки на стенах, как в воздухе повис раскатистый густой перезвон. Таиться больше не было смысла - удар колокола, который эхом разнесся по всей долине, говорил о том, что монахи его заметили. Для тех, кто пришел с миром, этот звон был приглашением, для незваных гостей - предупреждением.

 _Остается вопрос, кем они сочтут меня._

Когда Бэтмен приблизился к городу, то увидел, что ворота были захлопнуты, а мост - поднят. Монахи в темно-оранжевых одеждах стояли на стенах, глядя на него сверху вниз. Один из них сделал шаг вперед и окликнул Брюса:

\- Кто стоит пред вратами в Нанда Парбат? Назовись! – несмотря на расстояние, его было прекрасно слышно.

 _Даже в готэмской опере нет такой акустики._

\- Зовите меня Странником, - легенды упоминали, что те, кто добивался права войти в Потаенный Город, имели право не раскрывать своих имен. Монахи относились к такому выбору с уважением.

\- Ты носишь необычную одежду, Странник, - промолвил другой монах.

\- Она соответствует моему призванию.

Вперед выступили еще два монаха.

\- Почему ты скрываешь свое лицо под маской, Странник?

\- Это мое истинное лицо. То, что под ним — лишь маска.

Лицо монаха не изменилось, но у Бэтмена сложилось впечатление, что ответ ему не понравился.

\- Ты достаточно ловок, если смог пройти через Перевал Костей в это время года, - сказал четвертый монах. - Разве ты не мог вскарабкаться по стене?

\- Того, что я ищу, нельзя получить, прокравшись в Нанда Парбат, как вор.

\- Странник, а что ты сделаешь, если Мастер примет решение не пускать тебя в Нанда Парбат? – задал вопрос пятый монах.

\- Я сяду у ворот, и буду ждать, пока он не передумает.

\- Ты рискуешь умереть от голода и жажды, - заметил шестой. - Почему бы тебе не попытаться пробить путь силой?

 _Силой? Штурмовать Форт Нокс и то безопаснее._ Оценив выправку монахов, Бэтмен легко мог поверить слухам, что защитники Нанда Парбата способны взбежать по отвесной стене и разбить кулаком стопку черепиц.

 _А то, что их настоятелю больше тысячи лет? Казалось бы, очередная легенда, но Рас аль'Гул воспринимал ее всерьез. А он повидал куда больше лжесвятых, чем я._

\- Я не желаю принести войну в Нанда Парбат.

\- Твой путь был долгим и опасным, Странник. Скажи, что ты надеешься отыскать в Потаенном Городе? - седьмой монах был одет точно так же, как шестеро его собратьев, но выглядел гораздо старше.

\- Я утратил внутреннюю гармонию, и хочу ее вернуть.

\- Тогда добро пожаловать в Нанда Парбат, Рыцарь Теней. Нас предупредили, что ты появишься, но я не знал когда. Знай, что твой путь был не напрасным, и в Потаенном Городе найдутся ответы, что ты ищешь, - Старый монах сделал знак. Подъемный мост стал медленно, с натужным скрипом, опускаться.

 _Предупредили?_

Зная, что время для вопросов еще не пришло, Бэтмен сдержанно кивнул и шагнул в приоткрытые ворота Потаенного Города.

* * *

 **Готэм-Сити.**

\- Ты не перенапрягся, закручивая гайки?

Хэл со вздохом отложил чертеж, который просматривал, пытаясь понять, что не так с системой экстренного катапультирования.

\- Ну что на этот раз? – спросил он, уже зная, что очередной конфронтации с Черной Колючкой было не избежать. За время, проведенное в убежище, Джордан быстро подружился с Тедом Кордом и с Эль Дьябло, но Колючка по-прежнему воспринимала его присутствие, как личное оскорбление.

Молодая женщина, подбоченившись и склонив голову набок, рассматривала Хэла и верстак, заваленный чертежами, за которым тот сидел, Она переоделась в красный спортивный костюм, черные курчавые волосы были схвачены алой банданой.

\- Как ты смотришь на небольшую разминку?

Хэл взглянул на Теда. Тот пожал плечами:

\- Валяй, я тут сам все закончу.

Они прошли в ангар, переоборудованный под спортзал. Колючка заперла за собой дверь.

\- Хочу избавить тебя от публичного унижения, - объяснила она. Но самодовольное выражением лица Колючки заставляло усомниться в ее искренности.

 _Может быть, она и хочет размяться, но мне уготована роль не спарринг-партнера, а боксерской груши._

\- Ты беспокоишься обо мне или о себе? – спросил он, сбросив куртку.

Они стали сближаться. Когда расстояние между ними сократилось до метра, женщина сделала резкий выпад, нанеся прямой удар ногой. В долю секунды Джордан свел руки вместе, заблокировав удар.

\- Предсказуемо до ужаса, - прокомментировал он.

Черная Колючка, не обращая внимания на подначку, провела серию ударов в корпус и в голову. Хэл уклонялся и блокировал, пока не пропустил болезненный удар в плечо. Встречный удар Фонаря сбил ее с ног. Колючка перекатилась, вскочила и тут же прыгнула вперед, едва не задев пяткой живот Хэла. Зеленый Фонарь упал, сгруппировавшись, и крутнулся, пытаясь подсечь ей ноги. Она сделала обратное сальто, вскочив на ноги в двух метрах от него.

Они снова сошлись в жестком спарринге. У Хэла было преимущество в силе, но удары Колючки чаще попадали в цель. После еще одной неудачной попытки подсечь ноги сопернице Хэла ощутимо тряхнуло – он оказался в неудобной позиции, и ему не удалось полностью отразить жесткий удар ногой. Изловчившись, она схватила его за руку и провела бросок. Не давая Хэлу подняться, Колючка навалилась на него всей тяжестью.

\- Сдаешься?

\- Дай подумать... Нет!

Одно движение – и они поменялись местами. Хэл прижал ее к полу, заблокировав одну руку женщины коленом, другую – локтем. Его сильные пальцы сомкнулась вокруг ее горла.

\- Сдаешься? - передразнил он Колючку.

\- Ты точно… уфф… летчик? - прохрипела Колючка. Ее лицо блестело от пота. Хэл почувствовал, что его дыхание учащается, и виной тому был не жесткий спарринг. Зеленый Фонарь еще с летного училища питал слабость к длинноногим брюнеткам.

\- Можешь не сомневаться, - заверил Хэл. - Только ты запамятовала один момент – меня тренировали лучшие рукопашники Корпуса и Лиги Справедливости. Так что и без волшебного колечка я кое на что гожусь.

Она фыркнула, распознав собственные слова, обращенные против нее, но гнев в глазах женщины быстро улетучился, сменившись противоположным чувством.

\- Может, слезешь с меня?

\- Если ты этого хочешь... – улыбка Хэла стала шире, и убрал пальцы с ее шеи, давая Колючке возможность освободиться. Вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться шансом, она сгребла его за лацканы куртки и, притянув к себе, припала губами к его рту.

Через час Тед Корд решил проверить, не сотворила ли Колючка с его новым другом что-нибудь непоправимое. Дверь в спортзал оказалась заперта изнутри. Тед достал лазерную ручку, чтобы вскрыть замок, но звук, донесшийся изнутри, остановил его. Прислушавшись, Тед убрал ручку в карман и удалился на цыпочках, с широкой улыбкой на лице.


	35. Глава 21

**Глава 21.**

Они сидели в кристаллотеке, глядя друг другу в глаза и взявшись за руки, чтобы усилить ментальный контакт.

 _Люк Скайуокер замер, глядя на три сияющих силуэта, возникшие перед ним из воздуха. Двоих он узнал сразу - Оби-Ван Кеноби и магистр Йода. В третьем Люк не без труда узнал отца. Энакин Скайуокер выглядел ненамного старше Люка, его лицо и тело еще не были изуродованы превращением в Темного Лорда, и он был одет, как джедай. Кеноби и Йода смотрели на бывшего ученика с безмолвным одобрением, Энакин – с гордостью._

 _Подбежавшая Лейя крепко обняла брата, взяла его за руку и повела за собой к праздничным кострам…_

\- Отличная история, - высказался Неви'арг. – Но не лишена недостатков.

На этот вечер он планировал урок по созданию устойчивых мыслеобразов. Но когда он увидел, что Лоис нужна еще меньшей мере неделя, чтобы адаптироваться к новым физическим нагрузкам, то решил слегка изменить планы. А чтобы даром времени не терять, нашел способ соединить приятное с полезным. Трансляция эпизодов из «Звездных Войн» через открытый телепатический канал с одновременным пересказом содержания фильмов стала неплохой заменой тренировке.

 _Хорошо, что я догадался спросить ее, что такое «джедай»._

\- Что? Какие еще недостатки? – возмутилась Лоис. В школе, когда разгорались споры между приверженцами «Стар Трека» и «Звездных Войн», она всегда горячо отстаивала свою любимую кинотрилогию (Эпизоды 1, 2 и 3 тогда еще не сняли).

Наследник решил объяснить свою точку зрения:

\- Даже если сделать скидку на вымысел, обучение Люка началось непростительно поздно. Не знаю, о чем думал Оби-Ван. Он знал, что война не позволит бывшим джедаем отсиживаться в стороне. Он знал, что стареет и ему нужна замена, знал, что у Скайуокера есть способности. И все равно отсиживался в пустыне, пугая тускенов, вместо того, чтобы отыскать Люка и рассказать ему правду.

\- Может быть, он боялся повторения истории с Энакином? – предположила Лоис.

Про себя Наследник был рад, что на лице девушки все реже и реже появляется отсутствующее выражение. Когда после нескольких безуспешных попыток поговорить с Лоис по душам ему стало ясно - обсуждать увиденное в Оке Вселенной его гостья категорически не желает, он проявил такт и не стал больше упоминать о визите в музей. Надеясь, что дополнительные нагрузки помогут отвлечь Лоис от мрачных мыслей, он ужесточил тренировки. Пока что нехитрая терапия действовала.

Не подозревая, о чем думает Наследник, Лоис тем временем расхаживала по комнате взад-вперед, обходя полки с кристаллами различных размеров и форм. Ее пальцы рассеянно барабанили по деревянным узорам на стене. Когда один из узоров от прикосновения на мгновение засветился, Лоис отдернула руку:

\- Что за…

\- Позвольте мне, Лоис, - Наследник приложил к узору ладонь и послал короткий телепатический импульс. Один из стеллажей с кристаллами исчез. Лоис с любопытством заглянула в открывшийся проход:

\- Фамильный секрет?

\- Для меня это такой же секрет, как и для вас, Лоис.

\- Но вы знали, как открыть замок.

\- Я знал, как открыть замок, но не подозревал о существовании этой двери, - Признался Неви'арг с обескураживающей откровенностью. - Увы, Лоис, даже Наследнику не позволено знать всех тайн этого дворца.

\- Как вы думаете, что там может быть?

\- Учитывая историю моей семьи – что угодно. Поэтому я пойду первым. Буду держать канал открытым, и если что – свяжусь с вами.

С обнаженным мечом в руке Наследник шагнул в потайной ход. После пяти минут телепатического молчания девушка была готова ринуться ему на выручку, несмотря на отсутствие оружия.

 _\- Лоис? Можете присоединиться ко мне,_ – подал он голос, когда девушка стала обшаривать взглядом кристаллотеку, ища, что можно отломить и использовать, как дубинку.

 _\- Все в порядке?_

Через открытый канал вспыхнуло ощущение триумфа:

 _\- Да. И теперь я знаю, как уничтожить Киан'эрба._

* * *

\- Вам нужно было оружие? Пожалуйста, лучевое ружье, - он снял со стены оружие, похожее на мушкет с утолщенным стволом и причудливо изогнутой рукоятью. – Предназначено для охоты на крупного зверя.

\- Можно взглянуть?

\- Конечно, - Наследник протянул ей ружье.

Лоис уже знала, что местная фауна отличалась большим разнообразием; в Зубчатых горах водились зубастые облака, в глубинах Большого океана притаились рыбы-торпеды, а по диким лесам севера рыскали плотоядные ящеры величиной с автобус. Считалось, что предки Неви'арга развили телепатические способности, чтобы компенсировать вопиющую разницу в силах между собой и хищниками.

 _То, что может свалить ящера, сгодится и для боевых роботов Киан'эрба._

\- Лоис, вы еще успеете наиграться с ружьем. Я вам не все показал, - Наследник поманил ее за собой. – Самый важный экспонат в коллекции, - в нише, которую Лоис не сразу заметила, неподвижно замер истукан из тускло-серого металла. - Робот-Страж, - Неви'арг постучал по броне. Страж не шелохнулся. - Таких делали во времена Третьей Династии. Примитивный, но невероятно прочный. Встроенное оружие ближнего действия, источник питания… - обернувшись, он увидел, что Лоис целится в голову Стража. Аркадианец быстро шагнул вперед и закрыл робота собой. - Лоис, вы что делаете?

\- Пытаюсь вышибить ему мозги, пока не включился! - процедила Лоис сквозь зубы. – Отойдите и не мешайте мне! У Киан'эрба и так целая армия роботов. Зачем ему еще один? Тем более такой, что знает об этой комнате.

\- Лоис, - глаза Неви'арга сощурились от сдержанного смеха, - Стражи распознают приказы только от королевской семьи. Так что никаких проблем с двойной лояльностью не будет. Киан'эрб не сможет подчинить Стража себе, только уничтожить.

Молодая женщина почувствовала, что краснеет.

 _Прямо как Сара Коннор. Она хотела расколошматить чип Терминатора, а в результате чуть не угробила и себя, и Джона._

К концу осмотра Лоис убедилась, что Наследник не преувеличивал; тайная комната была настоящим золотым дном. После знакомства с ее содержимым, в голове Лоис начал формироваться черновой план по уничтожению Киан'эрба. И он даже имел некоторые шансы на успех.

* * *

 _\- Готово?_

 _\- Почти,_ \- ответила Лоис. - _Мне осталось только подключиться к системе экстренного оповещения._

 _\- Пожалуйста, поторапливайтесь_ , - попросил Неви'арг. - _Я уже устал заговаривать Киан'эрбу зубы. Еще немного, и я начну повторяться._

И Лоис, и Наследник знали, что у них есть только один шанс избавиться от робота-диктатора. Если бы он обнаружил тайную комнату или их приготовления, все пошло бы прахом. Чтобы упростить себе жизнь, они перешли к разделению труда – пока Лоис устанавливала по всему дворцу «сюрпризы», Наследник отвлекал Железного Канцлера.

 _\- Вот теперь все готово,_ \- передала Лоис, задвинув декоративную панель на место. – _Сработает как часы._

 _\- Отлично. Теперь переодевайтесь и на тренировку._

Лоис успела проделать комплекс упражнений для разогрева мышц и перейти к растяжке, когда к ней присоединился Наследник.

\- Как там Киан'эрб?

\- Все такой же педант, - пожал плечами аркадианец.

 _\- Он что-нибудь подозревает?_

 _\- Насколько я знаю, нет._

\- Приготовили на сегодня что-то новенькое, сенсэй? – спросила Лоис вслух. - Не думайте, что я не заметила исчезновение стойки с учебными мечами.

\- Они нам сегодня не понадобятся. Навыки, которые я хочу у вас выработать, рассчитаны на использование настоящего оружия.

Он извлек из складок одежды три серебристые сферы размером с кулак человека.

\- Это еще что?

\- Я позаимствовал идею из «Звездных Войн», - объяснил Неви'арг. – Не надо смеяться, Лоис. Это не розыгрыш, они действительно работают, - он активировал сферы, они ожили, и, вспорхнув с его ладони, завертелись вокруг Лоис по сложной траектории. - Сферы стреляют слабыми, но болезненными разрядами. Ваша задача – парировать атаки лезвием меча, - сняв свой меч с перевязи, он протянул его Лоис рукоятью вперед.

К собственному удивлению, она смогла отбить первые два разряда, но третий ужалил ее пониже спины. Выругавшись, Лоис закрутила мечом «мельницу», стремительно переходя из одной стойки в другую. Во все стороны посыпались искры, а Лоис наращивала и наращивала темп.

 _Шуточки со мной шутить? Еще посмотрим, кто посмеется последним!.._

\- ...Стоп! – как из-под воды донесся до нее голос Наследника. Лоис опустила меч, который весил, наверное, целую тонну. Пот лил с нее ручьями, статическое электричество заставило волосы разлететься в разные стороны, кожа дико зудела и чесалась от пропущенных разрядов.

\- Из пятисот разрядов вам не удалось отбить только шестьдесят четыре. Неплохо для первого раза, - похвалил ее Наследник. – Завтра повторим еще раз.

 _\- Завтра?_ – Лоис перешла на мысленную речь. – _Я думала, у нас на завтра другие планы._

 _\- Так и есть, но не говорить же об этом там, где у Киан'эрба глаза и уши._

Лоис была готова признать, что игры в конспирацию порядком ее утомили. Хорошо еще, что монтаж «сюрпризов» закончился, последний был установлен сегодня, когда она влезла в систему экстренного оповещения.

Когда Лоис поделилась своими мыслями с Наследником, тот ответил:

 _\- Лучше поблагодарите Небеса, что Рах'ксинса давно нет в живых! Старик вырвал бы себе бороду, узнав о судьбе своего бесценного видеосонора!_

Когда Наследник рассказал ей историю старинного музыкального инструмента, Лоис согласилось, что по большому счету то, что она сделала, ничем не отличается от использования скрипки Страдивари в качестве дубинки.

 _Но разве можно думать об исторической ценности, когда за тобой постоянно следят!_

\- Отдохнули? – бодро спросил Наследник. - Хоть чуть-чуть? Тогда… пробежка вокруг стадиона!

* * *

Угольно-черный робот с бледно-желтыми глазами скатился вниз по наклонному пандусу и отослал глайдер в дворцовый ангар, где ему предстояло ждать дальнейших распоряжений. Официально причиной визита был доклад о результатах внеплановой поездки на южный континент. Неофициально он надеялся, что Лоис Лэйн осознала правильность сделанного за нее выбора и готовится к свадьбе.

На поиски подходящей королевы для юного Наследника у Киан'эрба ушло три солнечных цикла и три тысячи дроидов-разведчиков, направленных во все обитаемые сектора галактики. Пятьдесят шесть из них было уничтожено. Еще пять вернулись, но были настолько повреждены, что считать с них информацию не представлялось возможным. Потом была кропотливая работа по систематизации данных и отсеивание неподходящих кандидаток.

Лоис Лэйн, дочь высокопоставленного офицера с малоизвестной планеты в секторе 2814, подходила по всем параметрам. Она быстро освоилась к изменившимся условиям жизни, ее интерес к аркадианской культуре был неподдельным, и самое главное - ее появление вывело Неви'арга из депрессии, в которой он находился с момента пробуждения. Наследник возобновил тренировки, стремительно возвращая себе прежнюю форму. Он потратил почти целый день на знакомство с защитными системами дворца, и каждый день ждал Киан'эрба с докладом о том, как обстоят дела в отдаленных областях Аркадии, где расконсервированные роботы только начали расчистку.

 _Скоро должна состояться свадьба, за ней – коронация. А потом новый король включит Большой Инкубатор и возродит погибшую расу._

* * *

Киан'эрба спасла быстрота реакции. Когда на площадь обрушилась светошумовая волна, он успел включить персональное защитное поле. Пострадали только его сенсоры; Киан'эрб практически полностью ослеп и оглох.

Спрятавшись за углом дома, который он нашел благодаря встроенной карте, Киан'эрб активизировал общепланетный сигнал тревоги. Включив встроенную систему авторемонта, Киан'эрб мобилизовал всех роботов, что оставались в городе – те, что были на дворцовой площади, вышли из строя из-за чудовищной перегрузки сенсорных систем. Уцелел только тяжелый дроид-погрузчик, его выручил двойной запас прочности и очень примитивные сенсоры.

Киан'эрб сформировал из откликнувшихся на призыв роботов боевые группы и отправил их во дворец. Киан'эрб не рассчитывал, что его ополчение остановит врагов, способных обмануть аркадианские системы планетарной защиты. Он хотел связать их боем до подхода основных сил, а заодно выяснить, какими силами располагает враг.

 _ **\- Защитить Неви'арга. Защитить Лоис Лэйн. Если во дворце будет кто-то еще — уничтожить.**_

Первая группа роботов была полностью выбита снайперским огнем с крыши. Вторая, потеряв почти треть личного состава, смогла пробраться во дворец, только чтобы попасть в ловушку. Массированная атака третьей, четвертой, седьмой и десятой групп захлебнулась, когда на них обрушилась еще одна светошумовая волна.

Рассредоточив тринадцатую и четырнадцатую группы, Киан'эрб приказал им атаковать дворец со всех сторон. Эта атака оказалась более удачной. Робот-сварщик, прежде чем выстрел сбросил его с крыши, успел передать изображение снайпера.

 _Неви'арг._

Это все объясняло. Он имел дело не с таинственными врагами, которые смогли незаметно приземлиться на Аркадии; системы планетарной защиты были в полном порядке. Просто ему гораздо проще было поверить в ошибку систем или во врагов, использующих неизвестные технологии, чем в Неви'арга, выступившего против единственного хранителя династии. Это не укладывалось ни в какие рамки.

Но Киан'эрб знал, кого винить во внезапном мятеже Наследника. Предполагая, что первоначальная реакция Лоис Лэйн на похищение может быть негативной, Киан'эрб следил за ней очень внимательно. Он убрал из дворца все, что землянка могла превратить в оружие, на случай если она предпримет безумную попытку уничтожить его. Но ничего подозрительного в поведении Лоис не было, и Киан'эрб разослал большую часть роботов на восстановительные работы, оставив только стандартных наблюдателей. Это решение было преждевременным. Все это время землянка готовилась, чтобы выступить против него, и даже смогла убедить Наследника помочь ей.

Киан'эрб по-прежнему не знал, где в его вычисления вкралась роковая ошибка, и как идеальная кандидатка на пост королевы Аркадии превратилась в бедствие, подобного которому не было со времен Космической Чумы. Но он знал, как исправить допущенную ошибку.

* * *

Лоис сверилась со сканером территории. Роботов во дворце не было; Наследник все еще удерживал их на расстоянии. Войти во дворец смогло не больше десятка, и все они нарвались на «сюрпризы» Лоис.

Возня с импровизированными ловушками пока оправдывала себя; каждая уносила по несколько роботов и затрудняла путь остальным. Особенно Лоис гордилась идеей подключить старинный видеосонор к системе экстренного оповещения. Это в тысячу раз усилило воздействие музыкального инструмента. Вспышки света ослепляли и дезориентировали роботов; музыка превратилась в подобие Крика Дины Ланс.

Не ввязываясь в ближний бой, Лоис постоянно сверялась со сканером, чтобы не пропустить еще одну массовую атаку на дворец. Но когда Лоис увидела на экране множество точек, приближавшихся с севера, и включила видеосонор в третий раз, светокристаллы в нем просто-напросто выгорели. К сожалению, использование инструмента в качестве оружия сильно сократило его срок жизни.

Лоис передала Наследнику:

 _\- Пора убираться с крыши. Видеосонор сгорел; скоро они прорвутся._

 _\- А у меня почти разрядилось ружье._

Меткий выстрел в группу у входа во дворец вывел из строя сразу несколько роботов. Отшвырнув разряженное ружье, Наследник спрыгнул с крыши прямо на голову грузового дроида. Мономолекулярное лезвие меча вскрыло электронный мозг; дроид-тяжеловес рухнул, раздавив еще шестерых. Наследник, воспользовавшись замешательством, спрыгнул с обездвиженного дроида и вбежал во дворец.

 _\- Они у меня на хвосте Лоис._

 _\- Отлично. Когда доберетесь до винтовых колонн, спрячьтесь в нише._

Стоило Неви'аргу укрыться в нише, как Лоис, стоявшая за противоположной колонной, метнула самодельную гранату. Преследовавших его роботов разнесло на куски.

\- Ваши гранаты мощнее, чем я предполагал! - крикнул Наследник.

\- Чему только не научишься на русской военной базе! – ухмыльнулась Лоис.

Разговор прервался, когда до них добралась еще одна группа роботов. Наследник выкосил их мономолекулярным лезвием меча, Лоис присоединилась к нему с аркадианским приспособлением для рубки дров, которое она уже успела окрестить световым топором.

\- Бейте в голову или в корпус, - проинструктировал он ее. - И только в крайнем случае — по конечностям. Робот не истечет кровью, если потеряет руку.

Они уничтожили еще две группы роботов, ворвавшихся во дворец; Лоис истратила на них три гранаты. Третья группа попала в ловушку – на них обрушился потолок. Наследник и Лоис были готовы прикончить оставшихся, когда роботы неожиданно для них отступили.

\- Что это значит? – спросил Неви'арг.

\- Киан'эрб понял, с кем имеет дело. И теперь ему предстоит избавиться от меня так, чтобы вы не пострадали.

\- Почему вы так уверены, что он не попытается убить и меня?

\- Единственного наследника? – фыркнула Лоис. - Вряд ли. Просто подыщет вам более сговорчивую невесту.

* * *

 **\- Наследник Неви'арг, прошу вас, образумьтесь! Чего вы пытаетесь добиться, уничтожая собственных слуг?**

То, что Киан'эрб вещал с одного из мониторов, говорило о том, что он уже во дворце, и отступление роботов могло быть обходным маневром. Лоис сверилась со сканером территории. Так и есть, одна движущаяся точка внутри дворца, одна неподвижная возле служебного входа, остальные окружили дворец по периметру.

\- Я не пытаюсь уничтожить их всех, Киан'эрб. Только тебя.

 **\- Я не предполагал, что влияние мисс Лэйн на вас будет настолько отрицательным.**

\- Ты сам ее для меня выбрал, так что теперь не жалуйся! - парировал Неви'арг. – И не надо валить все на нее! Я хотел уничтожить тебя задолго до ее появления!

 **\- У вас возникли сомнения в моей лояльности?**

\- У меня никогда не было сомнений на этот счет. Твои создатели были врагами правящей династии, и создали тебя, чтобы управлять Аркадией, прикрываясь нами.

 **\- Раньше я не чувствовал в вас враждебности.**

\- Я – один из самых сильных телепатов Аркадии, Киан'эрб. Не тебе объяснять, как хорошо мы умеем скрывать свои чувства!

 **\- Наследник Неви'арг, ограничение ваших полномочий – лишь временная мера, до тех пор, пока вы не соединитесь узами брака с Лоис Лэйн и не будете коронованы.**

\- А если я взойду на трон и сразу прикажу тебе самоуничтожиться? – просил Неви'арг. Робот замешкался с ответом. Наследник кивнул: - Так я и думал. Ты лишь притворяешься, что служишь, и выполняешь только те приказы, которые устраивают тебя самого.

 **\- Наследник Неви'арг, вы понимаете, что после того, как Лоис Лэйн обратила оружие против Аркадии, я не имею права оставить ее в живых?**

Неви'арг переглянулся с Лоис.

 _\- Если он решил меня запугать, то уже слишком поздно._

На лице Наследника зазмеилась недобрая улыбка:

 _\- Да, слишком поздно. Для Киан'эрба. Он уже не успеет остановить мой маленький сюрприз._

Она посмотрела на него с удивлением:

 _\- О чем вы? Во дворце не осталось «сюрпризов». Я активировала все._

 _\- Я смог улучить минутку, чтобы перепрограммировать один из грузовых глайдеров в ангаре. Он стартовал, когда роботы пошли на штурм дворца. И прямо сейчас…_

Взрыв оглушительной силы сотряс дворец. На Лоис и Неви'арга посыпалась штукатурка.

 **\- ЧТО ВЫ НАДЕЛАЛИ?**

\- У тебя больше не осталось солдат, Киан'эрб. Я взорвал центральную энергостанцию, питающую роботов, - Наследник не скрывал торжества. – Теперь только ты, я и Лоис.

Монитор погас. Видимо, даже Киан'эрб понял, что время переговоров закончилось.

Лоис следила по сканеру, куда направляется Железный Канцлер. Когда он показался в одном из боковых коридоров, ему навстречу устремилось пять тренировочных сфер. Они закружились вокруг черного робота, как металлические осы; энергетические разряды жалили его, сбивая концентрацию. Он попробовал сбить их, но это оказалось не так просто - они были установлены на высший уровень сложности. Наследник и Лоис ждали, благодарные за передышку. Киан'эрб растоптал последнюю сферу, но прежде чем он смог обратить оружие против Лоис, за его спиной выросла серая тень.

Лоис с открытыми глазами следила за тем, как два робота безмолвно замерли друг против друга. Наследник приказал Стражу охранять служебный вход, и Страж отлично справился с этим, но шрамы и вмятины, испещрившие тускло-серую броню, наглядно показывали, во что ему обошлось столкновение с солдатами Киан'эрба.

Страж не испытывал сомнений в исходе боя. Он знал, что вероятность выживания была ничтожно малой величиной, В его базе данных не было полной технической информации о новой модели с кодовым именем «Киан'эрб-1», ее достоинствах и недостатках, он был сильно поврежден в предыдущем бою, а из встроенного оружия работали только лазеры ближнего действия. Зная все это, Страж выполнил свой долг до конца. Прежде чем выйти из строя, он оторвал Киан'эрбу левую руку и сжег часть с таким трудом восстановленных сенсоров.

Лоис ждала, укрывшись за углом, сжимая световой топор.

 **\- Лоис Лэйн, в** **ам была оказана величайшая честь, вы предпочли смерть. Да будет так.**

Единственный уцелевший глаз черного робота безошибочно отыскал ее. Следующие минуты она могла только убегать и перекатываться, спасаясь от убийственно точного обстрела. И Неви'арг ничем не мог ей помочь. Когда она в очередной раз спряталась за колонной, чтобы перевести дух, она решила осмотреться, и ее сердце упало. Наследник неподвижно лежал в луже крови, Глаза были открыты и невидяще уставились в потолок.

Секундного промедления оказалось достаточно, чтобы железная рука сомкнулась у нее на шее. Лоис попыталась взмахнуть световым топором, но черный робот мгновенно вырвал у нее оружие.

 **\- Вы не оставили мне другого выбора, Лоис Лэйн.**

\- Пошел… ты… - просипела Лоис.

 **\- Мой долг – беречь Аркадию. Я не позволить вам разрушить…** \- Лоис больше не смотрела на него. Проследив за ее взглядом, Киан'эрб увидел, что к его нагрудной пластине прилеплен коммуникатор земного образца. Лоис воспользовалась тем, что он отвлекся, и выскользнула из захвата. Мгновение спустя грудную клетку Киан'эрба разнесло взрывом.

Лоис, отброшенная взрывной волной, пыталась откашляться. Микрогранату в коммуникатор Лиги вмонтировал Киборг, об этом не знала даже Хлоя. Пластида было достаточно, чтобы вскрыть железную дверь или заставить автомобиль перевернуться.

 _Спасибо, Вик. Если вернусь, я тебя расцелую._

Лоис поднялась на ноги и подобрала световой топор, чтобы закончить работу, но в этом уже не было необходимости. Киан'эрб умирал; системы, к которым он обращался, отказывали одна за другой, блок авторемонта был выведен из строя взрывом.

Если бы создатели Киан'эрба наделили его возможностью испытывать эмоции, он чувствовал бы панику и отчаяние. Он потерпел поражение; тирания, от которой его создатели смогли спасти планету, теперь снова вернется на Аркадию. Лоис Лэйн установит контроль над Большим Инкубатором, а единственный человек, который мог бы остановить ее, сейчас истекал кровью, так и не поняв, что землянка его использовала.

\- Hasta la vista, baby! – выплюнула Лоис. Удар светового топора разрубил голову робота, прекратив его агонию.


	36. Интерлюдия 15

**Интерлюдия №15.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Развалины храма Ареса**

Единственный глаз пленника следил за человеком в темно-зеленой броне, который неспешной вальяжной походкой приблизился к алтарю.

\- Чтоб ты сдох, ублюдок! – на разбитых губах выступила пена.

\- Только после тебя, - любезно отозвался Лекс Лутор. Он деловито открыл резную шкатулку, которую держал под мышкой, и достал обсидиановый кинжал.

Пленник лихорадочно забился в цепях, но те, кто приковали его, знали свое дело, не оставив ни малейшей возможности освободиться.

\- Олли, Олли, Олли, - протянул Лекс. – Вместо того, чтобы гулять по крышам, лучше бы ты извел свое наследство на супермоделей и спортивные машины. Куда больше и пользы и удовольствия. Впрочем, каждому свое.

Лекс примерился и нанес хирургически точный удар; обсидиановое лезвие опустилось, вскрывая грудную клетку. Темная кровь медленно потекла по желобкам, заполняя резную каменную чашу. Мужчина, привязанный к алтарю, дернулся в последний раз; глаз Оливера, полный ненависти и отвращения, закрылся навсегда.

Старинный храм еще помнил те времена, когда римские легионеры возносили здесь благодарственные молитвы, восхваляя Бога Войны за ниспосланную им победу над фракийскими варварами. Незаметно пролетели столетия, и вот каменная чаша вновь заполнилась теплой кровью. Древние камни замерли в ожидании, будет ли принята жертва.

Лекс Лутор отступил от алтаря, когда в чаше вспыхнуло багровое пламя. Весь храм заволокло ядовито-желтым дымом. Когда он рассеялся, стало видно, что труп исчез без следа, на алтаре остались только искусственный глаз и механическая рука.

Перед чашей с кровью стоял могучий чернобородый воин, вооруженный, как древнегреческий гоплит – шлем с конским гребнем, круглый щит, украшенный изображением коршуна, короткий прямой меч в богатых ножнах. На лице Ареса застыла усмешка холодного превосходства. Лутор рядом с ним казался коротышкой, несмотря на броню.

\- Кровь героев, - глаза Бога Войны заблестели, как у наркомана, дорвавшегося до вожделенной дозы, - как же она сладка!

Он дотронулся до каменной чаши, и она немедленно стала уменьшаться в размерах, пока не превратилась в золотой кубок, который Арес жадно осушил.

\- Ничего не скажешь, удивил, - бог довольно рыгнул и вытер рот рукавом. – Мы на Олимпе гадали, кто первым вспомнит о богах, которых вы оставили, чтобы кланяться сыну плотника и целовать сандалии погонщика верблюдов. Никто не ожидал, что это окажешься ты, Александр Лутор.

Лекс вместо ответа лишь пожал бронированными плечами.

\- Неужели поражение смирило твою гордыню, и ты принял мудрое решение заручиться моим благословением? Каково это – успеть возомнить себя Александром Великим, а потом приходит этот выскочка Дарксейд и сметает твое воинство, как крошки со скатерти? – глумливо спросил Арес. - Скажу только одно – без чуда тебе не обойтись, если желаешь обрести хотя бы надежду на победу. Моя сестрица Афина презирает Дарксейда и считает, что на Земле ему делать нечего, но даже она видит, что в могуществе ему не откажешь.

\- Такой вариант приходил мне в голову, - не стал скрывать Лекс, - и если бы я верил, что это окупится, твои алтари покраснели бы от крови. Тюрьмы переполнены сильными, смелыми людьми, чья вина лишь в том, что они выбрали проигравшую сторону, - Лекс покосился в сторону алтаря, где только что был труп Оливера. - Но я хорошо изучил повадки обитателей Олимпа. Ты — олицетворение хаоса и раздора. Империя без войн быстро тебе наскучит, и однажды ты подаришь свою благосклонность человеку, который пообещает сделать все, чтобы разрушить то, что я построил. Так зачем мне поить тебя кровью, чтобы потом сражаться с твоими марионетками?

Было видно, что такого ответа Бог Войны не ждал.

\- Если ты не ищешь от меня помощи и покровительства, зачем жертвоприношение?

\- Я знал, что кровь — единственный способ привлечь твое внимание.

Лекс шагнул вперед, одну за другой активизируя боевые системы брони. Арес едва успел поднять круглый щит, как в него врезалась бронебойная ракета.

\- Что это за безумие? – громовой хохот бога раскатился под каменными сводами храма. - Александр Лутор думает одолеть величайшего из воителей? Цирцея предупреждала, что власть помутила тебе рассудок. Я вижу, она была права. Ты сам не понимаешь, насколько жалок и нелеп!

\- Меньше слов, больше дела!

Такой ожесточенной битвы древний храм не помнил с тех пор, как фракийцы загнали сюда римскую центурию и пытались взять храм штурмом. Воздух прорезали многоцветные лучи, стены затряслись, как при мощном землетрясении. Лекс Лутор сражался с элегантностью и хладнокровием мастера фехтования, не тратя ни одной секунды впустую и не делая ни одного лишнего движения. Но и ему, и Богу Войны было видно, что силы неравны.

\- Эти гефестовы штучки, которые вы, смертные, так любите использовать друг против друга, ничего не стоят против мощи бога! - зло рассмеялся Арес, когда луч, который он не успел парировать, обжег ему руку.

Наступил момент, когда мускульных усилителей, встроенных в броню, оказалось недостаточно, и Лекс ощутил страшный удар щитом. Левую руку, которую он инстинктивно выставил вперед, пронзила острая боль. У Лекса потемнело в глазах, и следующий удар сбил его с ног. Сервомоторы взвыли, а бортовой комп выдал сигнал тревоги, когда тяжелый сапог Бога Войны придавил его, не давая встать.

Арес, глядя сверху вниз, приставил к его горлу меч:

\- Давно мне давно не удавалось так развлечься. За это я убью тебя быстро.

Бог Войны перехватил меч обеими руками и занес его над головой, готовясь разрубить Лекса напополам. Тот, с искаженным от боли лицом, произнес кодовую фразу, вручную активизируя броню.

Меч бога впустую врубился в каменную плиту, когда доспехи Лутора окружил ореол из темно-фиолетовых молний. Гримаса боли на лице Лекса сменилась злым торжеством, он резко выбросил вперед правую руку. Копье, возникшее в его бронированном кулаке, как по волшебству, с легкостью пробило золотой нагрудник. Вместо крови из раны Бога Войны хлынул темный ихор.

\- Неужели судьба Ахиллеса не научила тебя, что неуязвимых не существует, о могучий сын Зевса? – тяжелый меч выскользнул из ослабевшей руки, ноги Ареса подогнулись и он упал на колени. Их роли поменялись – теперь уже Лекс смотрел на Бога Войны сверху вниз.

Арес силился подняться, залечить рану, остановить поток ихора, но магия отказывалась повиноваться ему.

\- Ты… за меня… отомстят… Убить…

\- Мстить за тебя? Ты бредишь, Арес. На Олимпе у тебя нет друзей. Зевс знает, что ты замыслил свергнуть его. Он сочтет поражение от рук смертного достойным наказанием для непутевого сына. Гефест не забыл, как застал тебя со своей женой; он посмеется и выразит жалость, что копье вышло не из его кузницы, - Лекс повернул копье в ране и с удовлетворением услышал глухой стон. - Для Аида появление бога в подземных чертогах — настоящий праздник, и он постарается, чтобы ты у него загостился. Афина помешалась на воинской славе, чести и благородстве; она презирает тебя и твои методы ведения войны. Ты умудрился надоесть даже Афродите, хотя при ее непостоянстве и твоих вечных отлучках это немудрено.

\- Как…

\- Ты распознал бы любую магию, но в этом копье магии нет. Зато есть нечто другое. Этим копьем римский центурион пронзил сына плотника, о котором ты отзывался с таким пренебрежением.

На лице Ареса отразился ужас.

\- Вижу, до тебя стало доходить, - президент всем своим весом налег на древко, вгоняя копье глубже. – Ну так кто из нас нелеп, Арес? Я? Или бог, знакомый с Цирцеей тысячи лет, и все равно доверившийся ей?

Но бог уже ничего не мог ответить. Каменные плиты разошлись, как исполинские каменные губы, и поглотили безжизненное тело Ареса. Аид поспешил забрать брата в свое царство, не дожидаясь вмешательства Зевса.

Лекс стоял посреди полуразрушенного храма, сжимая в руке непримечательное на вид копье. Кровь Сына Божьего превратила его в оружие, способное убить даже бога.

 _Испытания прошли успешно. Твоя очередь, Дарксейд._


	37. Глава 22

**Глава 22.**

Готэм Сити жестоко обходится с теми, кто не успел усвоить, что здесь живут по другим законам. Безобидные на вид комнатные растения могут вдруг превратиться в хищные лианы; рождественские подарки — взорваться в руках. А бывает и хуже - чешуйчатая лапа сгребет тебя за щиколотку и утащит в канализацию, откуда ты уже не вернешься; или из темноты возникнет человек с изуродованным лицом и подбросит монетку, решая, жить тебе или умереть.

Для тех, кто находился по ту сторону закона, Готэм Сити был опасен вдвойне. Главам старых преступных семей, таким как Руперт Торн и Кармайн Фальконе, было все труднее удерживать бразды правления – их места норовили занять сицилийцы, представители якудзы и мексиканских картелей. Борьба за сферы влияния шла беспрерывно. Не стоило забывать и о суперзлодеях, неуравновешенных, а зачастую просто сумасшедших. Игнорировать их было глупо, иметь с ними дело — очень опасно, как убедился Сэл Валестра, на беду свою связавшийся с Джокером. А на темных улицах Готэма шла та же грызня, только в меньших масштабах – многочисленные банды дрались за территорию.

Кэрри Келли критическим взглядом оценила сегодняшний «улов». Все трое – дилетанты, решившие сколотить собственную банду, воспользовавшись суматохой, начавшейся после Большого Побега. Теперь один из них сидел, прислонившись затылком к мусорному контейнеру, и баюкал сломанную руку, второй потерял сознание, врезавшись головой в стену, а третьего она аккуратно приковала наручниками к фонарному столбу.

 _Четыре ограбления за один вечер,_ подумала Робин, услышав пение полицейских сирен. _Этот Готэм еще хуже того, в котором я выросла._

Не дожидаясь патрульной машины, девушка в маске растворилась среди других теней осенней ночи.

\- Робин? – прозвучал в наушнике голос Барбары. – Завязывай и возвращайся в Пещеру. Есть новости.

\- А сейчас ты сказать не можешь? – осведомилась Кэрри, оседлав мотоцикл.

\- Не хочу портить сюрприз.

Выехав за город, Кэрри прибавила газу. Она скучала по «Кондору», летающему мотоциклу, которым пришлось пожертвовать во время штурма «Стар Лабз». Люциус Фокс пообещал сконструировать для нее что-нибудь похожее, но не раньше, чем закончит очередную модификацию Бэтмобиля.

Тайный вход в Бэтпещеру открылся, впуская ее. Не снижая скорости, Робин промчалась по темному тоннелю, распугивая летучих мышей под потолком. На другом конце тоннеля ее ждала Барбара, уже в костюме, но без маски.

\- И что это за новость такая, что ее обязательно нужно было сообщить лично? - спросила Робин, заглушив мотоцикл.

\- Оракул оформила тебе временный пропуск на станцию, - обрадовала ее Барбара. - Ты как себя чувствуешь? Не слишком устала для ознакомительной прогулки?

\- Я устала, но не до такой степени.

\- Тогда готовься, - Барбара натянула маску, довершая превращение в Бэтгерл. Потом надавила кнопку на коммуникаторе, вызывая орбитальную базу.

* * *

В такие моменты Хлоя жалела, что рядом с ней нет Лоис. Ее кузина не выносила неловкое молчание, и всегда находила, что ляпнуть, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

\- Как твои ноги? – нарушил неловкое молчание Флэш.

\- Лучше, - с натянутой улыбкой отозвалась Хлоя. - Пальцы слушаются, но со ступнями по-прежнему проблемы.

\- Э… Ладно-я-пойду-не-буду-тебе-мешать… - когда Барт сильно волновался, он частенько сбивался и начинал говорить на суперскорости.

Он подошел к двери спортзала, ожидая, что она автоматически откроется, но дверь не шелохнулась. Флэш озадаченно отступил назад.

\- Заела? Странно, когда я последний раз проверяла, все двери были в порядке. Дай-ка я посмотрю, - Хлоя подплыла к терминалу, пробежалась пальцами по клавишам и объявила:

\- Барт, ты будешь смеяться, но нас заперли!

\- Что?

\- Дверь заблокирована снаружи, а терминал отключен.

\- ЭйСи постарался?

\- Я бы подумала на него, но так капитально перекрыть доступ мог только Виктор.

\- Я могу вышибить дверь, - предложил Барт, приложив к двери пятерню. Стены тут же мелко завибрировали.

Хлоя остановила его:

\- Не надо устраивать разгром на станции. Мы ее только что отремонтировали.

\- Так что ты предлагаешь — торчать здесь, пока этим милым шутникам не надоест? – сжал кулаки Барт.

\- Прежде чем ты начнешь составлять планы страшной мести Виктору и ЭйСи, вспомни, что они — твои лучшие друзья. Они не стали бы такое подстраивать без веской причины.

 _Знаю я их «веские причины»._ _Решили убедиться, что я никуда не сбегу,_ подумал Флэш с усталой досадой. _Ну что они все лезут не в свое дело! Хорошо хоть Бойскаут сейчас нянчит двойника Лоис, и ему не до меня!_

\- Киборг и Аквамен хотят, чтобы мы объяснились? – ровным тоном спросила Хлоя. Он неохотно кивнул. – Почему бы не выполнить их желание?

\- Потому что я даже не знаю, с чего начать! - воскликнул Барт с отчаянием в голосе.

\- Начни с того, как ты решил открыть мне свои чувства, а потом умчался на другой край вселенной, не дав мне ни единого шанса ответить.

\- Может быть, я не хотел услышать ответ, - Флэш сказал это так тихо, что Хлоя едва расслышала.

\- Ох, Барт! – _Я так и знала, что он неправильно меня поймет_. - Я не сержусь на то, что ты тогда сказал.

\- Ты… Ты правда не сердишься?

\- Нет. Я скорее удивлена, что ты носил это в себе так долго. Если хочешь знать, то же самое мне сказала Лоис из параллельного мира, только другими словами. Ты был прав, прятаться и отгораживаться от близких людей стало моей второй натурой. Но больше я прятаться не буду. Обещаю, - Золотистый ореол окружил Хлою. Барт почувствовал, как невидимое силовое поле заставило его наклониться, и, прежде чем он успел среагировать, Хлоя привстала в кресле и запечатлела на его щеке поцелуй.

Пораженный Барт, которого больше не сдерживало силовое поле, отступил назад и спросил:

\- И что это меняет между нами?

\- К сожалению, пока - ничего. У меня сейчас ни минуты свободного времени. Слишком много проблем - похищение Лоис, мои новые способности, то, что мне нужно заново учиться ходить. Но когда я со всем этим разберусь, мы продолжим наш разговор.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю _. «Когда Хлое будет нужен Барт…»_

\- _«Я буду рядом»_ , - заверил ее Флэш с мальчишеской улыбкой.

Он чувствовал себя родившимся заново.

* * *

\- Я все забываю спросить - у тебя есть кто-то? В смысле, там, на Земле-3?

\- «Кто-то», - Робин погрустнела. - Не знаю, Бэбс.

Она не предполагала, что телепортация на орбитальную базу закончится разговором на личные темы в местном кафетерии. После обещанного Барбарой ознакомительного тура Кэрри собиралась повидаться со Статиком, а потом заглянуть в спортзал. Но госпиталь был закрыт для посещения, а у входа в спортзал дежурил Аквамен, который сообщил юным героиням, что зал сейчас занят.

\- Как бы тебе лучше объяснить? Мы были самыми молодыми в Обществе, я и Статик. Когда хоронишь старших товарищей, и знаешь, что завтра так же могут похоронить и тебя, хочется хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя живым, - _Было это любовью или мы просто зализывали друг другу раны?.._

Барбара успокаивающе сжала ей руку:

\- Когда президент Лутор отправится в тюрьму, у вас будет время во всем разобраться.

\- Угу, - без воодушевления ответила Кэрри. _Если я раньше не расколочу его тупую башку за попытку убить здешнюю Хлою. Вирджилу страшно повезло, что меня не пустили в лазарет! -_ Откровенность за откровенность. Что у тебя за проблемы с Найтвингом?

\- Почему ты решила, что у меня с ним какие-то проблемы?

\- Брось, Бэбс. Я видела вас вместе во время рейда на склад с оружием. И слепому было видно, что между вами пробежала кошка.

Барбара хотела отмолчаться, но потом подумала, _П_ _очему бы и нет? С кем еще мне его обсуждать? С однокурсницами в колледже? И как им объяснить мои отношения с Диком, не выкладывая все остальное?_

\- Мою проблему зовут Сирил Шилдрэйк.

\- Рыцарь? – Робин познакомилась с досье всех героев Лиги, когда осваивалась с более совершенным компьютером Бэтпещеры. Самым большим сюрпризом для нее стало имя Бронзового Тигра (на Земле-3, как она почти привыкла называть свой родной мир, он был наемным убийцей).

Барбара энергично кивнула:

\- Найтвинг изводит меня своей глупой ревностью, стоит мне сказать Рыцарю хотя бы пару слов. Хуже, чем красная тряпка для быка. И не приведи Господь им оказаться в одной комнате!

Уголок рта Кэрри изогнулся в улыбке:

\- У тебя не один ухажер, а сразу два? Ты неплохо устроилась, Бэбс.

\- Спасибо, мне хватило бы и одного. То, как Шилдрейк себя ведет… - Бэтгерл с неверием покачала головой. - Возомнил себя паладином из средневековой баллады, а меня – своей дамой сердца. Я не пресекла этого вовремя, а теперь не знаю, что делать. Представляешь, все время норовит закрыть меня щитом, как будто я разучилась уворачиваться.

\- Очень даже представляю. Мне пришлось раз двадцать нокаутировать Вирджила, и только тогда он расстался с иллюзией, будто я нуждаюсь в его защите.

\- Надо будет попробовать, когда Макнайлдер выпустит Шилдрейка из лазарета, - мстительно усмехнулась Барбара. - Жаль только, что с Диком этот фокус не пройдет, - вздохнула она. – Ненавижу это признавать, но дерется он лучше меня.

Кэрри лукаво предложила:

\- Знаешь, а Найтвинг довольно симпатичный. Если он надоел тебе своей ревностью, так уж и быть, могу оказать тебе услугу и забрать его себе, - разглядев в глазах рыжеволосой героини опасный блеск. Робин сразу пошла на попятную: - Шучу, шучу.

Миа Дерден, сидевшая у входа в кафетерий, внезапно вмешалась в их разговор:

\- Сирил все еще думает, что ты – его Дульсинея Тобосская?

\- Неприлично подслушивать чужие разговоры.

Резкий тон Барбары ничуть не смутил Красную Стрелу.

\- Если хочешь знать, я уже решила твою проблему с Рыцарем, так что с тебя бутылка хорошего коньяку.

\- Что значит «решила»? - подозрительно спросила Барбара.

\- Просто скажи ему «я все знаю», и добавь, что я тебе обо всем рассказала. Поверь мне, эффект будет покруче, чем если ты сбросишь ему на голову наковальню. Он уползет на четвереньках и больше никогда не будет тебя доставать.

\- Я боюсь даже спросить, что ты с ним сделала.

\- А я тебе и не скажу, - хитро улыбнулась Красная Стрела. – И знаешь что? Я передумала насчет бутылки. Вместо этого расскажешь мне, что тебе удастся из него выудить. А еще лучше, отдашь мне запись вашего разговора.

Ответ Бэтгерл перекрыла тревожная сирена:

\- ТРЕВОГА! ПОСТОРОННИЙ В ОРАНЖЕРЕЕ! ТРЕВОГА! ПОСТОРОННИЙ В ОРАНЖЕРЕЕ! ТРЕВОГА…

Красная Стрела, Робин и Бэтгерл повскакивали с мест и рванули в оранжерею.

 _Наверняка это учебная тревога, но все равно будет приятно натянуть всем нос, опередив их._

Но тревога оказалась не учебной; в оранжерее действительно был 'посторонний'. Робин не представляла, кто это мог быть; его лица не было ни в одном досье, что она просмотрела, но этот человек выглядел так же неуместно на суперсовременной орбитальной станции, как морской пехотинец среди римских легионеров. На нем был голубой хитон, богато расшитый серебром, поверх него - белая шерстяная накидка, на голове - крылатый шлем, на ногах – крылатые сандалии. В руке он держал золотой жезл, увенчанный крыльями и обвитый двумя змеями, через плечо была перекинута холщовая сумка, из которой торчало несколько свитков. На смуглом безбородом лице незнакомца, украшенном крючковатым носом, играла плутовская улыбка.

В правой руке Робин появился замораживающий бэтаранг, но Миа остановила ее:

\- Расслабься. Это Гермес. Чудо-Женщина предупредила, что он должен сегодня появиться. - Барбара уже связалась по коммуникатору с рубкой, объяснила ситуацию и попросила отключить тревогу.

\- Кто-нибудь собирается объяснить мне, что тут происходит?! – Кэрри терпеть не могла оказываться в ситуации, когда все вокруг, кроме нее, что-то знали, а она оказывалась в неведении.

Барбара с виноватой улыбкой спрятала коммуникатор, А потом начала рассказывать.

* * *

Когда улеглась первоначальная паника по поводу его появления, Гермес отправился на поиски Чудо-Женщины.

\- Ты умеешь сделать жизнь интересной, - сообщил бог-посланник амазонке, найдя ее в конференц-зале, в компании Хлои, Доктора Фэйта, Киборга, Немезиса и Флэша. - Таких ожесточенных споров на Олимпе не было с тех пор, как Парфенон взлетел на воздух.

\- Но они согласились?

\- Да. Можешь начать готовиться к состязанию хоть сегодня. Но с одним условием.

\- Что еще за условие? - с подозрением в голосе спросила Диана. _Я должна была знать, что они так легко не согласятся._

\- Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, - успокоил ее Гермес. - Зевс настоял на том, что одним из судей должен быть я.

\- ТЫ? Судьей?

\- Я, между прочим, покровитель торговцев и воров! - гордо выпятил грудь Гермес. - Кто лучше меня может поймать за руку того, кто решил смошенничать?

Немезис издал короткий смешок:

\- Тут он тебя поймал.

После того, как Гермес перенесся обратно на Олимп, чтобы распить с Дионисом припасенную для такого случая бутылочку амброзии, Хлоя отправила сообщение для всех будущих участниц, что состязание состоится. Естественно, встал вопрос, как лучше все организовать. План Барта, в котором первым пунктом стояло «Флэш и Гермес - кто быстрее обежит вокруг Земли», был немедленно забракован Чудо-Женщиной:

\- Соревноваться с богами — всегда плохая идея, Барт. Они ревнивы, злопамятны и ненавидят проигрывать. Даже если ты выиграешь, боги найдут способ отомстить. А если нет... Будь счастлив, если с тебя не сдерут кожу, как с сатира Марсия, который дерзнул состязаться с Аполлоном.

\- Миленькие у тебя боги! - вырвалось у Флэша. - Неудивительно, что им больше никто не поклоняется!

Этого говорить не следовало. Диана выпрямилась во весь свой немалый рост, ее синие глаза метнули молнии:

\- А Бог, которому поклоняешься ты — лучше?

Флэш, чьи семейные традиции включали поход в церковь каждую субботу, не задумываясь, ответил «Да». Он Барт пожалел о своих опрометчивых словах, когда Диана безжалостно бомбардировала его цитатами из Библии. Ветхозаветные пророки и святые оказались виновны во всех смертных грехах вплоть до геноцида, причем действовали они с полного согласия и одобрения Бога. В ответ на такое откровение Барт мог только хлопать глазами.

\- Ваш Бог - лицемер, волк в овечьей шкуре, - отчеканила Диана под конец. - Призывая к доброте и милосердию, он не обладает ни тем, ни другим. И его последователи ему под стать.

Поймав на себе умоляющий взгляд Флэша, Немезис наотрез отказался играть роль третейского судьи:

\- Не жди от меня помощи, Барт. Мне пришлось как-то работать под прикрытием в Милане, изображая монаха, так что священные книги я знаю назубок. И знаешь что? В Библии достаточно компромата на Бога, чтобы превратить любого здравомыслящего человека в атеиста.

Хлоя прикрыла богословский диспут, спросив:

\- Вы так и будете дискутировать, пока мы все не помрем от старости, или все-таки займемся состязаниями?

Героини, рискнувшие попытать счастья в состязании, собрались в пустом ангаре, вместе с теми, кто пришел пожелать им удачи, или просто поглазеть на то, как Гермес официально объявит, кто будет участвовать. Кое-кто уже начал проявлять признаки нетерпения.

\- Значит, если бы я заранее записалась, то тоже смогла бы принять участие? - вполголоса спросила Кэрри.

\- Ты - не смогла бы, - поспешила разочаровать ее Барбара. - Тебя забраковали бы по возрасту, как Красную Стрелу.

Тут в ангаре материализовался Гермес, нарушив все законы физики, как и подобает любому уважающему себя богу.

\- Готовы? – спросил он. Ответом был нестройный гул согласия. – Тогда начнем! Хелена Бертинелли! - выкрикнул Гермес, достав из сумки свиток, запечатанный красной восковой печатью с орлом Зевса.

\- Здесь! - Охотница сделала шаг вперед, и Гермес отдал ей свиток.

\- Беатрис ДаКоста!

\- Здесь!

\- Тора Олафсдоттер!

\- Здесь!

Когда Гермес зачитал имя Дины Ланс, никто не откликнулся.

\- Дина Ланс? – повторил он.

\- Черная Канарейка не сможет участвовать, - вмешалась Хлоя. - Она в лазарете, - Поднялся ропот; об этом многие не знали. – Вы помните атаку «Красных Когтей» на телестудию в Кейстоун Сити? Я велела Дине оставаться на станции. Она взбрыкнула и все равно отправилась туда, нарушив прямой приказ.

\- Ты забыла сказать, что Канарейка чуть не провалила нам всю операцию, - с кривой усмешкой добавила Охотница. - У одного из «Когтей» оказался с собой газ Пугала. Дина собиралась пустить в ход свой Крик, и когда сделала вдох, у нее прямо под ногами бабахнул баллон с газом. Пришлось отвлечься от заложников и идти ей на выручку.

 _Как же меня тогда напугал Оливер! Он совершенно слетел с катушек, когда нашел Дину, и ему показалось, что она мертва. Я думала, он голыми руками поубивает пленных «Когтей»..._

\- Насколько это серьезно?

\- Док сумел нейтрализовать газ, прежде чем легкие серьезно пострадали, - сказала Хлоя. – С ожогами на ногах похуже, но он обещал, что при правильном лечении обойдется без последствий. В любом случае, участвовать в состязании Дина не сможет.

\- Я приму это к сведению, - свиток с именем Дины Ланс в руке Гермеса вспыхнул бесцветным пламенем, и вскоре от него осталась только горка пепла.

\- Эй, минуточку! - воскликнула Охотница, уже успевшая развернуть свой свиток. - Здесь пусто! На свитке ничего нет, кроме моего имени!

\- **Свитки зачарованы; вы не сможете ничего прочитать до тех пор, пока не начнутся испытания** , - объяснил Доктор Фэйт.

\- Хотят, чтобы ни у кого не было времени на подготовку, - шепнула Барбара. Робин кивнула; она подумала о том же.

* * *

Дождавшись, пока Гермес раздаст все свитки, Чудо-Женщина обратилась к собравшимся в ангаре супергероиням:

\- Я в последний раз прошу тех из вас, кто чувствует, что не готов участвовать в состязании, сделать шаг назад. Предупреждаю, быть защитницей Темискиры - это тяжкое бремя, особенно для тех, кто родился и вырос вдали от Благословенного Острова. Подумайте, сумеете ли вы жить по нашим законам, чтить наших богов и противостоять существам, которых вы до этого встречали только в мифах и легендах. Обещаю, никто не осудит, если вы решите что это бремя не для вас.

Разумеется, позади не захотел оставаться никто.

Виктор Стоун активировал телепортер. Ангар опустел; супергероини обнаружили, что стоят перед величественной гранитной стеной. Вершина стены терялась в облаках, а оба ее края уходили за горизонт. Единственные ворота странного сооружения были наглухо захлопнуты.

\- За этими воротами – лабиринт, сотворенный магией Доктора Фэйта специально для состязания, - сообщил Киборг. - В лабиринте полно опасностей и ловушек, поэтому, если хотите победить, не теряйте бдительности ни на минуту. Когда вы попадете внутрь, разверните свитки и узнайте, в чем заключается ваше первое задание. Когда вы с ним справитесь, сможете узнать второе задание, справитесь со вторым — третье. У вас будет час на то, чтобы справиться со всеми тремя и вернуться.

\- А если мы наткнемся друг на друга? – спросила Затанна.

\- Хороший вопрос. Если в лабиринте встретятся две участницы, они могут проигнорировать друг друга, или попробовать вывести соперницу из борьбы. Запрещается лишь оказание помощи – за это вам немедленно засчитают поражение. Еще вопросы?

Когда вопросов больше не осталось, Доктор Фэйт взмахом руки распахнул массивные каменные ворота и одну за другой телепортировал всех участниц внутрь.

 **\- Итак, состязание начинается!** **Три, два, один…** \- пошел отчет времени. Фэйт развернул магическую карту, по которой можно было следить за происходящим в лабиринте.

\- Как думаешь, Хлоя, у кого больше шансов? – спросил Немезис.

\- Я не знаю, что за сюрпризы приготовил им Доктор Фэйт, так что не берусь загадывать.

\- Как насчет пари? – бодро предложил Гермес. Флэш замотал головой, не отрывая глаз от магической карты.

Лед выбыла из борьбы раньше всех. Она смогла найти взрывное устройство, спрятанное в лабиринте, но не сумела его разминировать. Ледяной щит лишь частично блокировал осколки. Тору телепортировали на базу в бессознательном состоянии и тут же отправили в лазарет.

Беатрис ДаКоста продвинулась чуть дальше своей подруги, справившись с двумя заданиями и провалив третье. От нее требовалось достать скипетр, который был спрятан на дне озера в центре лабиринта. Глубоко под водой, где ее суперсилы не давали никакого преимущества, она была атакована гигантской хищной медузой и потеряла сознание. Доктор Фэйт перенес Пламя на поверхность, прежде чем подводный хищник успел приступить к трапезе.

\- Мы не всегда можем выбирать, где вести битву, - прокомментировала ее неудачу Диана.

Потом из борьбы выбыла Затанна, которую Гермес поймал на нарушении правил. Оказалось, что в бездонном цилиндре волшебницы поселился лепрекон. Это была взаимовыгодная сделка — лепрекон мог не опасаться охотников за золотом, а Затанне стало значительно чаще везти.

\- Зи, я же тебя предупреждала, что манипуляции с удачей к добру не приведут, - в голосе Хлои не было симпатии.

Катана прошла два испытания без единой царапины, но потом неожиданно для судей подала сигнал, что отказывается продолжать дальше.

\- Что она делает? – простонал пораженный Гермес. – У нее были все шансы победить!

Вернувшись к выходу из лабиринта, Тацу отвесила судьям церемонный поклон и сказала:

\- Прошу простить, но я не могла продолжать дальше. Чтобы выполнить третье задание, мне пришлось бы прибегнуть к методам, что противоречат моему кодексу чести.

Диана понимала выбор, сделанный японкой, как никто другой. К сожалению, не она устанавливала правила состязания, и ей пришлось с тяжелым сердцем распрощаться с Катаной.

Последняя из участниц, Хелена Бертинелли, вышла из лабиринта, когда до конца отведенного ей часа оставалось меньше двух минут. Она лишилась колчана со стрелами, ложе ее арбалета было расщеплено, а костюм разорван, на загорелой коже виднелись многочисленные следы когтей. За ее спиной врата лабиринта захлопнулись, гранитные стены замерцали и исчезли.

Гермес в восторге толкнул Флэша локтем:

\- Я выиграл!

\- В смысле?

\- Мои родичи заключили пари на исход состязаний, - объяснил бог. - Гера, Деметра и Посейдон поставили на то, что Диана не сумеет найти себе преемницу за месяц, что ей отвели. Гефест и Дионис - что она найдет преемницу, но не в Лиге Справедливости. Арес верил, что участницы обратятся друг против друга, лишь бы выиграть. Афродита и Аполлон — что враги Лиги помешают провести состязание. Только я поставил на то, что у Дианы все получится, и теперь все ставки мои!

Диана шагнула вперед, чтобы встретить победительницу, сквозь усталость и боль в глазах которой пробивалось свирепое торжество:

\- Хелена Бертинелли, ты доказала свою меткость, ум и способность к самопожертвованию. Готова ли ты к тому, чтобы заменить меня и стать новой защитницей Темискиры?

\- Готова! - ответила Охотница охрипшим голосом.

В синем чистом небе, где не было ни облачка, прогремел гром.

 _Зевс дает понять, что слова Хелены были услышаны_ , подумала королева амазонок. Ее сердце сжалось от внезапной тревоги. _Но что это – одобрение или предупреждение?_


	38. Интерлюдия 16

**Интерлюдия №16**

 **Земля-3**

 **Нанда Парбат.**

Тело Брюса Уэйна сжалось в тугую пружину. Он спрыгнул с подвесных мостков, на которых балансировал последние полчаса, сделал двойное сальто в воздухе и мягко, как кошка, приземлился в центре песчаного круга.

\- Уже лучше, - проворчал внимательно следивший за ним Мастер. – Но ты все еще бережешь левую ногу. У тебя больше нет последствий перелома, тело об этом знает, но разум отказывается верить.

Мастер не очень-то церемонился с Брюсом; старый монах снова и снова прогонял его через упражнения для начинающих, делая упор на дыхательные упражнения и растяжку. Несовершенные на его взгляд стойки он поправлял жесткими ударами бамбуковой палки.

\- Ты — старик в молодом теле, - повторял настоятель, - и будешь хромать на обе ноги, пока не начнешь слушать меня.

С виду в Мастере не было ничего внушительного – кривоногий лысый старичок, в узких глазах которого светились скорее юмор и лукавство, чем мудрость. Его ряса была потертой и украшенной многочисленными заплатами. Совсем не та богоподобная личность, которую описывали путешественники, якобы побывавшие в Потаенном Городе.

В первый же день занятий Бэтмен счел нужным предупредить настоятеля о нездоровом интересе, который питал к нему Ра'с аль Гул.

\- Если он узнает, что я здесь, это может спровоцировать нападение.

Мастер, выслушав опасения Брюса, лишь небрежно отмахнулся:

\- Твое беспокойство делает тебе честь, Рыцарь Теней, но ты должен знать, что твое присутствие ничего не изменит. Ра'с аль Гул был врагом Потаенного Города задолго до того, как твои предки Уэйны приняли решение переселиться в Новый Свет. Он не мог простить мне, что я нашел способ продлевать жизнь, не прибегая к помощи Ямы Лазаруса.

\- И он ни разу не пытался напасть? – недоверчиво спросил Брюс.

\- В открытую - никогда, - заверил его Мастер. – Потаенный Город хорошо защищен. Ра'с аль Гул знает, что можно положить под стенами Нанда Парбата целую армию, и ничего не добиться. Это не значит, что он решил оставить нас в покое, - заверил монах Брюса. - Знаешь, как Ра'с наказывает тех ассассинов, кто чем-то вызвал его неудовольствие? Он говорит им, что единственный способ заслужить прощение — это выведать секреты Потаенного Города. Хвала Вечному Небу, никто из них не вернулся, чтобы доложить о провале, – бесстрастное лицо Брюса не смогло скрыть его реакцию на слова Мастера. – Я знаю, что твой кодекс говорит об отнятии жизни, Рыцарь Теней. Но попробуй увидеть ситуацию моими глазами. _Мой_ кодекс требует защитить знания, что хранятся в Нанда Парбате, и неважно какую цену придется заплатить за то, чтобы они не попали в нечистые руки. Ты считаешь, что я мог бы поступить со шпионами Лиги Теней по-другому? Может быть, заточить ассассина Лиги в темницу? Еще не построили тюрьму, которая бы удержала воинов из Внутреннего Круга. Шпион сбежит и вернется к своему хозяину. Следующий, кого пошлет сюда Ра'с, будет знать, с чем ему предстоит встретиться, и, возможно, справится с задачей.

Следы дурашливости исчезли с лица старого монаха, он смотрел на Бэтмена серьезно и печально. В его глазах был груз бесчисленных столетий.

\- Подумай хорошенько над тем, что я сейчас сказал, Рыцарь Теней. О большем я не прошу.

У этой беседы были неожиданные последствия - Мастер стал сопровождать тренировки короткими уроками истории, из которых Брюсу открылось многое о тайной организации, созданной Ра'с аль Гулом. Кое о чем он знал и раньше, но только после объяснений настоятеля разрозненные факты обрели смысл.

* * *

Брюсу приснился странный яркий сон. Он стоял на верхней палубе океанского лайнера, уходящего в открытое море. Играла музыка, тревожно кричали чайки. На пирсе в одиночестве стояла Мадам Ксанаду. Пророчица махала Брюсу рукой, пытаясь о чем-то его предупредить, но ее слова унес ветер.

Брюс проснулся. За окном его кельи гудел тревожный, протяжный набат. Выскочив наружу, Брюс поймал за рукав пробегавшего мимо послушника:

\- Лига Теней?

\- Хуже. Это парадемоны.

 _Значит, война пришла и в Потаенный Город._

Через минуту Бэтмен снова оказался на улице, в костюме и маске. Старики, женщины и дети спускались в подземные пещеры, чтобы переждать нападение там. На стенах остались только вооруженные монахи и храмовые стражи.

Поднявшись на стену и достав бинокль, Бэтмен увидел множество парадемонов, спускавшихся с перевала грязно-зеленой волной. Стражники и монахи торопливо расчехляли катапульты, стрелки из лука занимали свои места в бойницах и между зубцами стены.

Бэтмен заскрипел зубами от напряжения. _Этим антиквариатом можно было бы сдержать монгольскую конницу или македонскую фалангу. Но парадемонов...?_

Только когда орда парадемонов приблизилась к городу, Бэтмен понял, насколько он недооценил монахов. Обычные на вид камни, выпущенные из катапульт, взрывались, как осколочные снаряды, пробивая в рядах врагов зияющие бреши; гигантские копья протыкали сразу по несколько парадемонов, зажигательные стрелы обращали их в гигантские факелы.

Но слуги Дарксейда не обращали внимания на потери; они преодолели ров с водой и облепили городские стены, как уродливые насекомые. В ход пошли бочонки, полные прозрачной жидкости, которую монахи выплескивали на головы врагу. Парадемоны взвыли; содержимое бочонков разъедало все, на что попадало, как кислота. Самые наглые твари из тех, что продолжали лезть вверх, познакомились со стрелами храмовых стражей. Темный Рыцарь испробовал на них весь свой арсенал; особенно эффективными оказались бэтаранги с заостренными краями.

Первый парадемон, что перелез через поребрик, был готов ринуться к катапультам, чтобы разрушить их, но ему преградил путь престарелый монах в заплатанном оранжевом балахоне. Зловеще оскалившись, парадемон занес над головой топор. Мастер улыбнулся и подставил под удар окованный металлом посох. Топор отскочил, как будто врезался в стену; посох Мастера, превратившись в свистящую воронку смерча, выбил у парадемона оружие и смел его со стены, прямо на головы собратьев.

Наконец на правом фланге парадемонам повезло – им удалось закрепиться на стене, отбросив монахов назад.

 _Если мы потеряем всю стену, это будет началом конца._ Бэтмен готов был ринуться на помощь обессиленным защитникам восточной стены, но Мастер остановил его одним словом:

\- Подожди.

Настоятель воздел вверх руку, в которой был зажат кристалл цвета расплавленного золота. Он заговорил на неизвестном Бэтмену языке, тщательно произнося каждое слово. Кристалл начал светиться; во все стороны хлынули лучи света; золотистое сияние быстро окутало весь город защитным пологом. Парадемоны заревели от боли; лучи, совершенно безвредные для людей, были губительны для воинов Апокалипсиса. Обожженные и ослепленные парадемоны падали со стен. Те из них, кто не успел пересечь ров, обратились в беспорядочное бегство.

Стражники и монахи разразились восторженными криками; их непоколебимая вера в могущество Мастера только что получила очередное подтверждение.

\- Не радуйтесь раньше времени, дети мои, - предупредил настоятель. – Сила, заключенная в кристалле, не станет защищать нас вечно. Когда кристалл погаснет, парадемоны снова пойдут на штурм. Передохните, подкрепитесь, займитесь ранеными – и не теряйте бдительности.

Бэтмен, быстро окинув взглядом костюм на предмет повреждений и пересчитав, сколько у него осталось бэтарангов, решил разузнать побольше о загадочном кристалле. Он не упоминался ни в одной из историй о Нанда Парбате.

\- Перевал Костей, через который ты прошел по пути сюда, появился после сражения Доктора Фэйта и демона Мордру. Небо озаряли вспышки, яркие как солнце, горы дрожали от битвы магических сил. Доктор Фэйт смог победить Мордру и изгнать его, но сам был тяжело ранен. Мы нашли мага на склоне горы, принесли в монастырь и выходили. В благодарность он оставил мне этот кристалл, предупредив о нашествии врагов из-за пределов Земли, и о том, что захватчики будут угрожать существованию Нанда Парбата. Ты сам видишь, Рыцарь Теней, все произошло, как он предсказывал.

\- И долго вам пришлось ждать исполнения пророчества?

\- Всего-навсего шестьсот сорок лет.


	39. Глава 23

**Глава 23.**

Дождавшись закрытия музея, Картер Холл переоделся, проверил, включена ли сигнализация, и вышел через служебный вход.

Дорога домой заняла у него в два раза больше времени, чем обычно, потому что он попал в пробку, образовавшуюся из-за серьезной аварии. Поставив машину в гараж, Картер вошел в дом. Он не стал раздеваться и ужинать, лишь бросил портфель и зонтик в прихожей. В зеркале отразилось угловатое лицо с намечающейся щетиной.

Картер спустился в подвал. Там он изучил восточную стену и, упершись двумя руками, с силой надавил на пятый кирпич в восьмом ряду сверху. Раздался щелчок, кирпич немного ушел в стену и вернулся в исходную позицию. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и вдруг стена дрогнула, и часть кирпичей выступила из общей конструкции на несколько сантиметров.

То, что было спрятано за открывшейся дверью, тоже можно было назвать музеем, но ни в одном из путеводителей он не значился. Стены большого зала были украшены фресками в древнеегипетском стиле, в стеклянных витринах, расставленных по периметру зала, можно было увидеть причудливый крылатый шлем, доспехи и целый арсенал старинного оружия.

Картер Холл протянул руку к тяжелому боевому топору. Едва его пальцы сомкнулись на обтянутой кожей рукояти, к нему пришла память о жизни, в которой он был танагарианским офицером, волей случая заброшенным на Землю.

Через час в доме погас свет, а с крыши снялась огромная крылатая тень, которая быстро растворилась среди спящих небоскребов.

Еще через два часа в парке недалеко от памятника Алому Мстителю, первому супергерою, материализовались Статик и Робин. Глаза Кэрри немедленно отыскали двух странно выглядевших незнакомцев, которые стояли возле памятника и тихо беседовали. Один был одет в видавшую виды униформу песочного цвета с нашивкой в виде знака радиации. На втором был темно-синий спортивный костюм, но он опирался на Космический Жезл, а значит, не мог быть простым туристом. Робин поманила Статика за собой.

\- Вам тоже снились в последнее время необычные сны? – услышала она от обладателя Космического жезла, когда приблизилась к странной паре.

Его собеседник нервно рассмеялся:

\- Что еще я стал бы делать в парке в два часа ночи?

Статик и Робин с улыбкой переглянулись.

\- Я еще раз прошу прощения за необычный способ, которым я воспользовался, назначая место встречи, - Статик удивленно моргнул. Он был уверен, что еще секунду назад Песочного Человека здесь не было. – Еще не все в сборе…? А вот и он!

Ночную тишину нарушил шелест больших крыльев. На асфальтовую дорожку приземлился вооруженный до зубов крылатый воин в кожаных доспехах.

\- Так вот кто посмел влезть в мои сны! – глаза в прорезях шлема недобро сверкнули.

Песочный Человек, ничуть не смущенный враждебностью новоприбывшего, перезнакомил всех. Седеющего мужчину с Космическим Жезлом в руках звали Сильвестр Пембертон, он оказался ассистентом профессора Найта (Статик и Робин, узнав об этом, переглянулись), а униформа песочного цвета принадлежала Альберту Прэтту, физику и военному инженеру.

\- Теперь о том, для чего я вас здесь собрал… - тут Уэсли Доддс пустился в долгий рассказ о переговорах между Ранном и Танагаром, закончившихся появлении демона-перевертыша Онимара Синна (здесь Картер Холл стал слушать _очень_ внимательно). О том, как во время страшной битвы по нелепой случайности погиб Дж'он Джонзз, Марсианин, и как Доктор Фэйт намекнул на возможность его спасти.

\- И почему Лига Справедливости этим не занялась?

\- Фэйт сообщил, что Лига не должна принимать в этом участие. Но я – не часть Лиги Справедливости. То же самое относится и к вам. Вот зачем я собрал вас здесь, у памятника первому супергерою, Чтобы попросить вас сбросить все отправиться со мной в полное опасностей путешествие, ради спасения одной-единственной жизни, - Песочный Человек сделал короткую паузу и обвел слушателей взглядом, в очередной раз спросив себя, верно ли он истолковал указания, дарованные Миром Снов.

Убедить Вирджила и Кэрри будет проще всего. Они родились в другом мире и еще не успели пустить корни здесь, хотя Кэрри успешно сотрудничала с семьей Бэтмена. С остальными сложнее. Они могли бы стать супергероями, но по разным причинам не стали. Картер Холл сложил крылья, когда потерял жену. Профессор Прэтт до сих пор считал себя ответственным за взрыв атомной пушки, подаривший ему суперсилы, потому что тридцать девять солдат, оказавшихся неподалеку, получили смертельную дозу радиации. Похожая история произошла с Сильвестром Пембертоном – он тоже позволил иррациональному чувству вины сковать себя.

 _Путешествие поможет им освободиться от оков прошлого, но скажи я об этом напрямую, они не поверят. Одна надежда на то, что мои слова и сны, что я им посылал, помогли разгореться искрам героев, что тлеют в их душах._

\- Если у кого-то есть вопросы или возражения, говорите сейчас. Если нет, то тут неподалеку припаркован один из «Трезубцев» Лиги. Лучше отправиться в путь сейчас – успеете выспаться по дороге.

\- У меня есть вопрос, - сказал Картер Холл. – Как Марсианин умудрился попасть в царство Аида? Я думал, что у марсиан свои боги.

Песочный Человек объяснил ему:

\- Когда Диана искала способ победить проклятие Цирцеи, поразившей табуны крылатых коней безумием, она была отравлена ядом химеры. Ее могло спасти только чудо, и Аид неожиданно предложил свою помощь. Но не безвозмездно. В обмен на исцеление Дианы душа Марсианина после смерти должна была достаться Аиду. Дж'он согласился. Никто не думал, что это случится так скоро.

\- Аид должен был знать, раз он предложил сделку, - угрюмо произнесла Робин.

\- Вы говорили о путешествии. Куда, собственно говоря, вы хотите, чтобы мы отправились, если Марсианин мертв? – взял слово Пембертон.

\- Единственные врата в царство Аида, открытые для смертных, находятся на Темискире.

Профессор Прэтт не поверил своим ушам:

\- _Темискира_? Остров, окруженный магической завесой, из-за которой его не видно даже на радарах?

\- Я не стал бы приглашать вас отправиться со мной, если бы не знал, как обойти завесу.

\- А как насчет амазонок? Они вряд ли позволят нам вот так запросто разгуливать по своему острову.

\- Постараемся избежать встречи с ними.

\- Интересно, как?

\- Скажу лишь, что в снах тоже есть магия, которую недооценивают вооруженные мечами и копьями, - загадочно улыбнулся Песочный Человек. – Итак, ваше решение, господа? Вы готовы отправиться со мной на Темискиру?

Доддс увидел, как расправил плечи и приосанился Пембертон, как мозолистая рука Картера легла на рукоятку топора, а в глазах Альберта Прэтта появился стальной блеск.

 _Да,_ решил Песочный Человек. _Я сделал правильный выбор._

* * *

Шелест крыльев возвестил о возвращении Картера Холла из разведки.

\- Впереди сторожевой пост амазонок.

\- Сколько их там? - спросила Робин.

\- Трое.

\- Как их лучше обойти?

\- Никак. Если вы только не хотите залезть по уши в трясину или угодить в гнездо мантикор.

До сих пор им везло. Большинство амазонок пировали на празднике, устроенном в честь новой защитницы Темискиры. Поэтому Песочному Человеку и его спутникам удалось спрятать «Трезубец» и незаметно проскользнуть мимо береговой охраны. Но даже в праздник не стоило ждать от воинственных обитательниц Темискиры, что они потеряют бдительность и забудут выставить караулы.

\- Будем драться? – посох Робин с беззвучным шелестом раскрылся.

\- Не торопись так, девочка, - придержал ее Песочный Человек. - Побереги силы для настоящих врагов. Я схожу и посмотрю, не удастся ли обойтись без драки, - с неожиданной для его возраста прытью Доддс исчез в зарослях. Никто не успел его остановить.

Чтобы отыскать амазонок, о которых говорил Картер, Песочному Человеку понадобилась четверть часа ходьбы быстрым шагом. Еще десять минут - чтобы подойти к поляне, на которой они расположились, не обнаружив себя. Растворившись в тени деревьев, он ждал, прислушиваясь к голосам, доносившимся до него с поляны.

\- …не могу принять, что боги позволили этому случиться! – сказала высокая амазонка с огненно-рыжими волосами. – Меланиппа, как ты не понимаешь? Избранницей должна была стать одна из нас!

\- Ты забываешься, Артемис, - ответила другая. - Боги решили, что Диана должна найти преемницу за пределами Темискиры. Кто мы такие, чтобы подвергать сомнению их мудрость?

\- А ты, что думаешь, Брисеида?

В этот момент Песочный Человек дважды выстрелил. Амазонок окутало облако желтоватого газа. Только Меланиппа успела дотянуться до копья, прежде чем ее веки сомкнулись, и она провалилась в сон.

\- Путь свободен, - сообщил Доддс, связавшись по коммуникатору с Робин.

Через пять часов спящих амазонок обнаружил проходивший мимо патруль.

\- Вы были совершенно беспомощны, а чужаки просто ушли? - недоверчиво повторила седовласая амазонка по имени Пентесилея, узнав от Меланиппы, что случилось. - Даже не забрали оружие, хотя знали, что вы броситесь в погоню?

\- Может быть, королева права, и мужчины изменились? – робко предложила Меланиппа.

\- Или просто струсили? - характер Артемис был под стать ее огненно-рыжей копне волос.

\- В любом случае, они нарушили наши границы. Старые законы еще никто не отменял.

Пентесилея была одной из немногих амазонок, которые помнили бесчинства, учиненные Гераклом и его спутниками, которым снились кошмары, полные крови, боли и унижения. Пытаясь избежать повторения давней трагедии, королева Ипполита заочно приговорила всех нарушителей границ к смерти. К сожалению, принцесса Диана, которая провела слишком много времени в Мире Мужчин, не обладала благоразумием матери.

\- Разве мы не должны уведомить королеву о появлении чужаков? - спросила Меланиппа.

\- Мы так и поступим, - ответила Пентесилея с каменным лицом. - Мы уведомим ее…, когда все будет кончено.

Тем временем команде Песочного Человека, не подозревавшей, что амазонки уже встали на их след, предстояло первое настоящее испытание. Опасность заметил Картер Холл. Во время привала он долго всматривался в ночное небо, а потом воскликнул:

\- Это гарпии!

Женщины-птицы, поняв, что их заметили, с хриплым клекотом спикировали на шестерку героев. Одна закувыркалась в воздухе, наткнувшись на луч из Космического Жезла, еще двух сбили молнии Статика. Картер Холл взмыл в небо, чтобы встретиться с гарпиями в воздухе, как подобает истинному танагарианцу. Одной полуптице пришлось совершить жесткую посадку, когда бэтаранг Робин перебил ей крыло. Последнюю, самую хитрую, прикончил энергетическим ударом Эл Прэтт, когда она пыталась вонзить когти в спину Доддса.

Песочный Человек опустил газовый пистолет, который он так и не смог пустить в ход. На этот раз молодежь справилась без него.

Когда на смрад жженых перьев вышел отряд амазонок, Пентесилея внимательно изучила раны на телах гарпий, а потом предупредила, что чужаков нужно истыкать стрелами, не ввязываясь в ближний бой.

\- Это тебя в первую очередь касается, Артемис, - строго сказала она. Рыжеволосая амазонка фыркнула, но кивнула в знак согласия.

Группа Песочного Человека тем временем почти добралась до врат, за которыми начинался долгий путь в царство Аида, когда путь им преградил огромный Минотавр. В волосатых лапах монстра была зажата тяжелая цепь с шипастым шаром на конце.

Первый же взмах цепи пришелся по ногам Пембертону. Его сбило с ног и проволокло по камням. Космический Жезл выпал из его руки и откатился прочь. В грудь Минотавра ударила молния Статика, но причинила толстокожему монстру больше раздражения, чем боли. Юному супергерою тут же пришлось броситься на землю, спасаясь от шипастого шара, грозившего проломить ему голову. Песочный Человек выстрелил сонным газом; багровые глаза Минотавра на секунду подернулись пленкой, но он тут же встряхнулся и снова взмахнул своим страшным оружием.

 _Этому нужна лошадиная доза, иначе его не свалить_ , подумал Песочный Человек, спрятавшись за полуразрушенной колонной и перезаряжая газовый пистолет.

Еще один взмах цепи парировал Картер. Крылатый воитель, значительно уступавший Минотавру в росте, наступил на цепь ногой, и набросил на голову и плечи чудовища металлическую сеть.

\- Давай! – крикнул он профессору Прэтту. Тот подскочил к Минотавру, боровшемуся с сетью, дотронулся до него и вложил всю силу в энергетический удар. Монстра сбило с ног; с него клочьями сыпалась почерневшая шерсть, из ноздрей и пасти потекла кровь.

\- Он…?

\- Сейчас проверим, - Робин ткнула Минотавра в нос шестом. Монстр тут же вздыбился над ними, как разъяренный медведь. Напрягшись изо всех сил, он разорвал металлическую сетку, пинком отбросил в сторону Прэтта. Кэрри пришлось проявлять чудеса ловкости, чтобы ее не задел взмах цепи. Картер Холл смог парировать еще один удар, но потерял топор, когда Минотавр потянул цепь на себя.

Песочный Человек снова выстрелил газом, целясь Минотавру в морду. Тот замотал головой и заревел от раздражения, и Робин тут же воспользовалась этим, достав из поясного кармашка маленький черный шарик, и метко забросив его в раскрытую пасть Минотавра. Монстр поперхнулся, из его рта пошла пена, потом Минотавр рухнул под ноги Кэрри и забился в судорогах. Статик смотрел с ужасом и отвращением, как Минотавр перестал дышать, а его пасть застыла в чудовищной пародии на усмешку.

\- Яд Джокера. Концентрат. Берегла на крайний случай, - сказала Робин бесцветным голосом, хотя никто не требовал от нее объяснений. Песочный Человек сочувственно положил ей руку на плечо и легонько сжал его в знак поддержки.

\- Идем, - Картер Холл уже вернул себе топор.

Амазонки добрались до врат всего полчаса спустя и застыли, глядя во все глаза на мертвого Минотавра.

\- Ты что-то говорила о мужской трусости? - сладко спросила Меланиппа. Не каждый день ей предоставлялась возможность заставить гордячку Артемис проглотить собственные слова. - Трусу не победить Минотавра.

\- Только герои или безумцы станут искать вход в подземное царство, прежде чем подошел их срок, - добавила Брисеида.

Рыжеволосая амазонка не нашлась с ответом.

\- Безумцы они или герои, нет смысла преследовать их дальше, - решила Пентесилея. - Они все равно что мертвы. Вернемся и доложим королеве.

* * *

Люди полагают, что смерть приносит покой. Они верят, что в царстве мертвых все тихо, мирно и ничего не происходит. Для Аида, владыки подземного царства, тишина и покой были непостижимой мечтой.

\- …а еще - укрепить стену на северо-западном участке,

\- Снова подкоп? – каждое слово Аида разносилось по просторному залу аудиенций, как грохот горного обвала. – Второй за год?

\- Да, владыка Аид, - подтвердил Радамант. В прошлом судья подземного царства, теперь он из-за отсутствия работы превратился в личного секретаря Аида. - На этот раз – со стороны Хель. Упрямый народ эти берсерки, никак не смирятся, что не попали в Вальгаллу.

\- Если дочь Локи не может усмотреть за своими мертвецами, в следующий раз нужно потребовать с нее выкуп.

Радамант сделал пометку на свитке:

\- Будет исполнено, владыка.

\- Что еще?

\- Это скорее сплетня, чем достоверная новость. Королева Диана устроила состязание, чтобы найти себе преемницу….

\- Мне известно об этом, - оборвал его Аид.

\- Владыка Зевс, не доверяя смертным, настоял на том, чтобы состязание судил один из богов.

\- И кого он выбрал?

\- Гермеса, - сообщил Радамант.

 _Гермес – судья! О чем только думал Зевс? Я не доверил бы этому прохвосту разбирать даже дело о кошке, разбившей амфору с маслом!_

\- Больше ничего? – спросил Аид нетерпеливо.

\- Кажется все… - Радамант удивленно моргнул. – Прошу прощения, владыка Аид. Эта запись появилась только что. Сторожевой Минотавр мертв, а границы вашего царства нарушены смертными.

\- Так! – бог побагровел от ярости и грохнул кулаком по подлокотнику трона.

Сегодня он предпочел бы готовить дворец к возвращению супруги, которая последние полгода гостила у матери, а не разбираться с незваными гостями. Тем более с героями, этими вечными бунтарями и возмутителями спокойствия. У Аида начиналась мигрень, стоило ему вспомнить Геракла и его поход за Цербером. Аид считал каждый день, дожидаясь, пока болван в львиной шкуре умрет, но вмешался Зевс и забрал своего непутевого отпрыска на Олимп. Гермес потом рассказывал, непочтительно хихикая, о скандале который устроила супругу Гера. Якобы Зевсу пришлось прятаться в кузнице Гефеста, дожидаясь, пока она утихомирится. Аид, впрочем, относился к этой истории с изрядной долей скептицизма. У бога-посланник была репутация самого большого сплетника на Олимпе, переплюнувшего на почве распространения слухов даже Афродиту.

\- Разыскать их и привести ко мне! Немедленно! Задействуй всех, но найди их!

\- Будет исполнено, - почтительно склонился Радамант.

* * *

Когда их окружили со всех сторон каменные исполины, Песочный Человек приказал своим спутникам не оказывать сопротивление.

\- Они приведут нас к Аиду, - объяснил он.

Он был прав; вскоре герои предстали перед грозным взором владыки мертвых.

\- Вы нарушили границу моих владений, - прогремел Аид. - Мало кто из живых осмеливается на такую дерзость.

\- Мы не посмели бы так рисковать, но дело касается жизни одного из нас.

\- Объясни.

Песочный Человек начал рассказ издалека, упомянув об участи, постигшей его родной мир, и закончив смертью Марсианина. Он подробно отвечал на вопросы Аида, и вообще был сама почтительность и предупредительность.

\- Браво, странник! Твой рассказ достоин того, чтобы оправдать появление здесь. Не правда ли, супруг мой?

Статик удивленно осмотрелся по сторонам. _Это сказал не Аид; голос был женским._

Словно услышав его мысли, рядом с троном материализовалась молодая женщина в снежно-белой тунике. Ее иссиня-черные волосы были украшены живыми цветами.

\- Супруг мой, у тебя гости? Почему же ты не позвал меня? - нежно укорила она Аида. - В твоем царстве так редко появляются живые люди.

Картер Холл и Сальвестр Пембертон переглянулись; они первыми поняли, кто перед ними. Только одна женщина могла бы назвать Аида супругом - Персефона, дочь Деметры, которую он умыкнул, чтобы жениться на ней.

Одного взгляда на бездонные глаза вечно юной богини и ее хрупкую бледную красоту было достаточно, чтобы понять, почему в нее влюбился мрачный владыка царства мертвых.

\- Значит, вы готовы отдать свои жизни, чтобы вернуть марсианина? – пытливо спросила Персефона. – Почему? Я могла бы понять того, кто бросил вызов моему царственному супругу ради возлюбленной или друга. Но ради чего рисковать вам? Вы решились на этот поход из-за слов чародея? Они туманны, как все пророчества, и могут означать что угодно. Может быть, вы дали слово вызволить его, и честь не позволяет вам отступить?

\- Это уже неважно, что привело их сюда. Почему я должен отдавать им душу Дж'она Джонзза? Я выполнил свою часть сделки, он выполнил свою. Не понимаю, о чем еще тут можно говорить, - сварливо сказал Аид. - Разве что один из вас предложит занять его место. И даже тогда я бы не согласился. Дж'он Джонзз – прославленный герой, последний из своего народа. Это будет неравноценный обмен.

Персефона выслушала его тираду с лукавой улыбкой:

\- Супруг мой, ты ничего не забыл?

Она склонилась к Аиду и зашептала что-то ему на ухо. Герои, затаив дыхание, следили за метаморфозами на лице бога мертвых. В огненных глазах Аида мелькнула досада, тут же сменившаяся гневом, потом удивлением.

\- Фортуна благоволит к вам, смертные, - торжественно произнес бог, поднявшись с трона, - Моя возлюбленная супруга напомнила мне, что сегодня тот самый день, когда я посадил ее на колесницу и увез, - Сильвестру Пембертону было ужасно интересно, в каком году это случилось, но от вопросов его удержала природная вежливость. _Даму о возрасте спрашивать неприлично, даже если она богиня_. - Чтобы порадовать Персефону и почтить день, когда я обрел счастье, я готов даровать вам шанс вернуться в мир живых.

Владыка царства мертвых воздел скипетр, и одну из стен в зале аудиенций разрезала вертикальная черта; перед героями предстали бесконечные ступени, ведущие вверх.

\- Приведите Дж'она Джонзза, - приказал Аид.

* * *

Дж'он Джонзз вошел в тронный зал; его сопровождали два каменных исполина. Размеренные шаги Марсианина были бесшумными, его глаза зияли безжизненными темными провалами.

\- Первый луч солнца вернет вашему другу то, что он утратил, - пообещал Аид. – Чтобы выйти в мир живых, идите вверх по лестнице. Тень Дж'она Джонзза последует за вами через три оборота песочных часов.

\- Благодарю тебя за проявленную щедрость, владыка Аид, - почтительно склонил голову Песочный Человек.

Глаза Персефоны сияли. Проявленное мужем великодушие было для нее самым лучшим подарком.

\- Но предупреждаю вас, - голос Аида обрел мрачную торжественность, - С того момента, как ступите на лестницу, вы не должны оглядываться назад, пока не покинете мое царство. Таково мое условие. Вздумаете его нарушить - и душа вашего друга останется здесь навсегда!

Аид снова воздел скипетр, и вертикальная черта в стене стала медленно закрываться, недвусмысленно намекая героям, что пора поспешить. Как только они вступили на первую ступеньку гигантской лестницы, проход закрылся, наглухо отрезав их от тронного зала. Оставался только путь наверх.

\- Марсианин остался там! – воскликнула Робин в панике.

\- Наверное, пройдет сквозь стену, когда мы начнем подниматься по лестнице, - с уверенностью, которой он не чувствовал, предположил Песочный Человек.

Так началась самая долгая и утомительная часть их путешествия на Темискиру. Даже многоопытный Уэсли Доддс затруднился бы ответить, сколько они уже прошли, и сколько им еще предстояло пройти, Древняя лестница казалась бесконечной, и это угнетало. Статик пытался считать ступени, но быстро сбился со счета.

\- Если выберусь отсюда, - пропыхтел Пембертон, - буду ездить только… уфф… на эскалаторах. К черту лестницы!

Картер Холл молчал – берег дыхание. Он не верил в доброту Аида, не думал, что их так просто отпустят, и не хотел оказаться без сил, если на них нападут по дороге.

\- Как это у тебя получается? - пожаловался Пембертон Песочному Человеку во время передышки. - Я совсем выбился из сил, а ты вышагиваешь, как ни в чем не бывало.

\- На этой лестнице сила воли важнее физической выносливости, - сказал Доддс.

Статик пытался расслышать звук шагов, шорох, хоть что-нибудь, что подсказало бы ему, что Марсианин все еще с ними, и тоже поднимается по лестнице. Но не слышал ничего. В душу его закрался страх. А вдруг Аид зло подшутил над ними? Что если тень Марсианина так и осталась в тронном зале?

 _\- …Помогите!_

Слабый голос донесся у них из-за спин, где должен был быть Марсианин.

 _\- Помогите! На помощь!_

Статик решил, что с него хватит. Чему бы там не грозил Аид, он не допустит, чтобы Дж'он пострадал.

\- НЕ ОБОРАЧИВАТЬСЯ! - громкий возглас Песочного Человека заставил всех застыть на месте.

\- Но я слышал…

\- Я знаю, что ты слышал! - отрезал Доддс. – Для глухих повторяю последний раз - идите дальше и не вздумайте оборачиваться. Статик, тебя это касается в первую очередь.

Казалось, прошла тысяча вечностей, прежде чем наверху забрезжил слабый свет, обозначая конец пути. Зев пещеры разверзся, а потом сомкнулся за их спинами. Картер Холл расправил крылья, счастливый, что вновь увидел солнце.

Статик, который был весь на нервах, заставил себя обернуться назад, и вздохнул с облегчением. Аид все-таки сдержал обещание; из царства мертвых вышли не шестеро, а семеро.

\- Дж'он? Дж'он Джонзз?

Марсианин склонил голову. Солнечный свет отразился в его глазах, и в них стало медленно разгораться знакомое оранжевое свечение.

\- Аид на время лишил Дж'она дара речи, - объяснил Доддс. - Так что в ближайшие три дня изъявлений благодарности от него не ждите.

 _\- Аид лишил меня голоса, но забыл о телепатии_ , - прошелестел в их головах негромкий, но четкий голос Марсианина. _\- Пока мы поднимались по лестнице, я смог установить ментальную связь с Песочным Человеком. Поэтому он знал, что со мной все в порядке._

\- Зов о помощи был всего лишь трюком Аида? – полувопросительно, полуутвердительно произнесла Робин. - Он хотел обмануть нас, как когда-то обманул Орфея?

Пембертон фыркнул:

\- А вы ждали чего-то другого от бога-олимпийца? Перечитайте «Легенды и мифы Древней Греции». Разве они когда-нибудь играли честно?

\- А нас предупредить было нельзя? – возмутился Вирджил. - Я чуть не оглянулся! Окликни меня Песочник на секунду позже – и все, вся спасательная операция коту под хвост.

 _\- Нельзя. Мой разум был слишком слаб. Только Песочный Человек оказался достаточно восприимчив, чтобы меня услышать._

\- Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, - резюмировал Альберт Прэтт. – Ладно, кто из вас хорошо ориентируется на местности?

\- Ну я, допустим, - отозвалась Кэрри Келли.

\- Можешь подсказать, куда нас занесло?

\- А что? Боишься, что не найдешь, где мы припарковали «Трезубец»? – пошутил Пембертон.

Прэтт ткнул пальцем в узкую ленту шоссе, почти неразличимую со стороны входа в пещеру:

\- Если это Темискира, то я – Альберт Эйнштейн.

Кэрри, раздосадованная собственной невнимательностью, наскоро сверилась с GPS и сообщила:

\- Мы на границе с Мексикой. Отсюда всего три часа пешком до Мидвей-сити.

Взглянув на лицо Пембертона, мигом посеревшее в предвкушении очередной пешей прогулки, Робин сжалилась над ним и предложила добираться до города завтра с утра, а пока устроить стоянку.

Предложение было принято единогласно.


	40. Интерлюдия 17

**Интерлюдия №17.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Штаб-квартира «Шахмат».**

Точное местоположение штаб-квартиры «Шахмат» было засекречено. Те удачливые авантюристы, шпионы и убийцы, которым удавалось добраться до замка в сердце швейцарских Альп, вскоре понимали, что их надули - поживиться здесь нечем, все _настоящие_ секреты хранятся где-то еще. К сожалению, понимание приходило к ним слишком поздно – безумный гений, спроектировавший по просьбе Лекса Лутора фальшивую штаб-квартиру, не поскупился на ловушки.

Паранойя президента окупилась сторицей - замок в Альпах был разгромлен во время вторжения Дарксейда, но настоящая штаб-квартира уцелела. Помимо обслуживающего персонала и немногочисленного воинского контингента здесь разместился Отряд Самоубийц, по приказу Лекса не участвовавший в проигранной битве за Землю.

Пройдя сквозь аварийный тоннель, Лекс Лутор подождал, когда многочисленные сканеры его опознают. Избавившись от поврежденной брони в оружейке, Лекс дохромал до лазарета и приказал киберхирургу заштопать себя. Ему предстоял тяжелый разговор, и нужно было выглядеть соответствующе.

Связавшись через терминал с Королем Часов, Лекс приказал ему бросить все и заняться Проектом КС. После чего вывел на большой экран список фотографий и личных дел.

Отряд Самоубийц. Его личная армия. Люди, в буквальном смысле способные на все. Аманда Уоллер была бы счастлива, согласись он имплантировать им бомбы. Лекс предпочел положиться на старый добрый метод кнута и пряника. Даже зверь может отгрызть себе лапу, чтобы спастись из капкана. А люди, загнанные в угол, куда чаще животных способны на иррациональные поступки.

 **АРСЕНАЛ**

 **? ? ? ? ?**

 **КЭТМЕН**

 **? ? ? ? ?**

 **МУЛЬТИПЛЕКС**

 **? ? ? ? ?**

 **НОЧНАЯ ТЕНЬ**

 **? ? ? ? ?**

 **ПЛАСТИК**

 **? ? ? ? ?**

 **СТАЛЬНОЙ ВОЛК**

 **? ? ? ? ?**

 **ЧЕРНЫЙ ПАУК**

 _Мне нужно решить, кем заполнить освободившиеся места в Отряде,_ подумал Лекс. _Пора встретиться с Флэггом, чтобы принять окончательное решение._

Не дойдя чуть-чуть до конференц-зала, Лекс остановился. Разговор, который велся за полуоткрытой дверью, явно предназначался не для его ушей.

\- …Бронзового Тигра? Слегка поздновато интересоваться обстоятельствами его смерти, ты не находишь?

Лекс тоже читал отчет об убийстве Бронзового Тигра. Результаты вскрытия изобиловали вопросительными знаками, особенно жирными в графе «причина смерти». Осмотр места преступления не дал никаких ключиков к личности убийцы, кроме версии, что они с Тигром были знакомы.

\- Говорю вам, только мастер экстра-класса мог его так уделать, - безапелляционно заявил Стальной Волк. – А это оставляет только две возможности. Леди Шива или Ричард Дрэгон. Я бы поставил на Дрэгона.

\- Не понимаю. Тигр всегда говорил, что они были как братья, - голос Ночной Тени всегда заставлял Лекса вспоминать бородатый анекдот про наивность и сверхнаивность.

\- Перечитай Библию, детка, - на подобную притворно-снисходительную ласковость в голосе из всего Отряда Самоубийц был способен только Кэтмен. - Каин и Авель тоже были братьями. А закончилось все убийством первой степени при отягчающих обстоятельствах.

\- Если Ричард Дрэгон убил Тигра, он не мог приложить руку и ко всем остальным смертям? Электрошокер, Темный Лучник… Ты об этом не думал?

Лекс Лутор выбрал как раз этот момент, чтобы войти в конференц-зал. Он увидел, что кроме полковника Флэгга, Стального Волка, Кэтмена и Ночной Тени в зале находились Арсенал, Мультиплекс, обладавший редкой способностью создавать короткоживущих клонов самого себя, и убийца-профессионал по прозвищу Черный Паук.

\- Есть предложение перестать изображать из себя детективов-любителей, - сказал Лекс, как только поздоровался со всеми. - Если даже во всем виноват Дрэгон, и он каким-то чудом пережил вторжение, у нас с вами есть задачи посерьезнее.

\- Поэтому Отряд и пропустил все самое интересное? – Кэтмен всегда схватывал на лету. – И кого нам предстоит укокошить на этот раз?

Лекс посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и сказал:

\- Дарксейда.

Арсенал хихикнул:

\- Очень смешно, босс. Щас, только шнурки поглажу и пойдем. – Он снова хихикнул. - И правда, кто он такой, этот Дарксейд? Раз плюнуть!

Стальной Волк взял Роя за плечо и хорошенько встряхнул. У того лязгнули зубы, он прикусил язык и замолчал.

\- Это не шутка, - тихо, но весомо сказал Флэгг. - Босс действительно хочет убить Дарксейда. Я только не представляю, как.

Последовал долгий, но неизбежный экскурс в историю. В то, что президенту удалось заполучить легендарное Копье Судьбы, верилось с трудом. Особенно Ночной Тени, которой довелось посмотреть документальный фильм о тамплиерах, обшаривших в поисках мифического копья всю Европу и Азию. Они продолжали искать реликвию даже после того, как Орден Храма был официально уничтожен. В фильме говорилось и о том, как в Копье Судьбы тщетно искал Гитлер. СС-овцы разоряли монастыри и пытали монахов, надеясь, что где-нибудь среди пожелтевших архивов отыщутся указания, где его спрятали.

\- Откуда нам знать, что это настоящее Копье, а не очередная ловкая подделка? – напрямую спросил Черный Паук.

Лекс включил им запись своего поединка с Аресом, заснятую сразу с нескольких ракурсов. Воцарилось ошарашенное молчание. Как он и рассчитывал, поражение зловещего Бога Войны мигом заткнуло рты скептикам, считавшим его план избавления от Дарксейда особо изощренным способом самоубийства.

\- Мне нужна неделя, чтобы подготовиться самому и подготовить Отряд, - сказал полковник Флэгг.

\- Недели у тебя нет. Три дня.

\- Слушаюсь.

Лекс смотрел, как, чеканя шаг, уходил Флэгг, как за ним следом потянулись остальные, и невольно пожалел, что тамплиеров больше нет. Рыцари, посвятившие свои жизни борьбе с язычниками, наверняка смогли бы оценить события в бывшем храме Ареса по достоинству. Трудно представить себе лучшую мишень для священного копья, чем языческий Бог Войны.

Мысль об давно исчезнувшем Ордене Храма не была случайной. Как и тамплиеры, Лекс в своей жизни руководствовался более высокой целью, чем просто богатство и власть. Проведенные «Стар Лабз» по его заказу исследования на стыке истории, математики и социологии подтвердили то, что он знал уже давно - человечеству не достичь подлинного величия, пока оно не избавится от шор на разуме, пока люди продолжают глазеть в небо ждать помощи у богов. И неважно, в каком облике предстанет очередной божественный Спаситель - лохмотья и терновый венец, или красный плащик и синее трико.

Чтобы расчистить человечеству путь к звездам, идолы должны быть уничтожены. И он, президент Лекс Лутор, об этом позаботится.


	41. Глава 24

**Глава** **24** **.**

Когда мэр Мидвей-сити и другие официальные лица бодро отбарабанили заранее заготовленные речи, камеры и микрофоны нацелились на статную крылатую женщину. Несмотря на жару, Шайера Хол была закована в доспехи, верхнюю часть лица скрывал шлем.

С того момента, как на Земле открылось дипломатическое представительство свежесозданного Ранно-Танагарианского Альянса, Шайера знала, что большой пресс-конференции не избежать. К счастью, Хлоя Салливан помогла ей подготовиться - предсказала с какими вопросами ей, скорее всего, предстоит столкнуться, и дала пару советов, как избежать провокаций.

Уроки Хлои пригодились, когда Шайера оказалась под пулеметным огнем вопросов. Ее спрашивали, кто из героев Лиги ей кажется наиболее привлекательным, что она думает о Корпусе Зеленых Фонарей, и есть ли у нее «кто-то» на Танагаре. Потом, разумеется, пошли вопросы позаковыристее.

\- Дана Фокс, журнал «Совершенно секретно». Есть люди, которые верят, что изображения ангелов – следствие встречи с вашими сородичами, посещавшими Землю в ветхозаветные времена. Ватикан сурово осудил подобные теории. А что думаете вы?

\- У меня нет информации, что танагарианцы раньше посещали Землю, - Шайера проявила тактичность и не стала озвучивать распространенную на Танагаре теорию, что приписывание богам способности летать – отражение болезненной тяги к полетам, свойственной бескрылым гуманоидам.

Тут же подал голос другой репортер:

\- Ваша резиденция хорошо охраняется, но вы даже сейчас не расстаетесь с булавой. Оружие выглядит слишком внушительным, чтобы быть просто церемониальным. Неужели на роль посла доброй воли нельзя было найти кого-нибудь менее… воинственного?

Шайера ответила вопросом на вопрос:

\- Разве не сказал кто-то из ваших историков: _«Хочешь мира, готовься к войне»_?

Следующим поднял руку журналист из «Дэйли Стар»:

\- Можно ли рассчитывать, что ваше дипломатическое представительство со временем станет полноценным посольством?

\- К сожалению, об этом не может быть и речи, пока вы не сформируете единое мировое правительство. Разобщенность землян, и низкий индекс развития вашей цивилизации…

\- Значит, планета Земля для вас недостаточно хороша, но для Лиги Справедливости вы готовы сделать исключение?

Толпа репортеров заволновалась; всем было интересно, как воинственная танагарианка ответит на явный вызов. Из-за шлема не было видно, как сузились глаза Шайеры, но развернувшиеся у нее за спиной крылья и рука, которая легла на рукоять булавы, заставила представителя «Дэйли Стар» попятиться.

Но журналист ошибался; танагарианка не собиралась заканчивать пресс-конференцию скандалом.

\- Тревога! – звонко воскликнула Шайера Хол.

Ее тут же перекрыл слитный рев пяти десятков голосов:

\- ЗЕМЛЯ ДЛЯ ЛЮДЕЙ!

Теперь уже все увидели то, что зоркие глаза танагарианки смогли разглядеть еще до того, как спохватилась охрана. Особняк был окружен угловатыми металлическими фигурами, похожими не то на роботов, не то на средневековых рыцарей. Но Шайера сразу поняла, с кем имеет дело, когда распознала символы на доспехах.

Когда Хлоя Салливан инструктировала ее, какие опасности могут ожидать на Земле, она упомянула о Рыцарях Чистой Расы, разношерстном сообществе, считавшем своим долгом очистить Землю от металюдей и инопланетян. В Лиге подозревали, что так называемых «Рыцарей» финансировал Лекс Лутор, решивший после выхода из тюрьмы сменить тактику и уничтожать супергероев чужими руками.

Несмотря на грозившую ей опасность, Шайера не могла не подумать, что нападение на нее – тактически верный ход. Местоположение особняка гарантировала, что помощь придет слишком поздно.

Шайера попробовала связаться с Лигой через коммуникатор, но связь оказалась заблокирована.

 _Они все предусмотрели._

Рыцари проломили ограду и атаковали особняк сразу с четырех сторон. Охрана посольства запоздало открыла заградительный огонь. Шайера не собиралась оставаться в стороне. Пролетев на бреющем полете над головами перепуганных репортеров, она свалила одного из Рыцарей ударом булавы по шлему. Сделав вираж на сто восемьдесят градусов, и снова снизившись для атаки, танагарианка заметила, что из-под разбитого шлема не сочится кровь.

 _Трусы_ , с презрением подумала Шайера, ее булава поднялась и опустилась, сминая механическую клешню. _Посылают вместо себя в бой бездушный металл!_ _И они еще называют себя Рыцарями!_

Охрана посольства продолжала отстреливаться, используя деревья и автомобили как укрытия, но против брони их пули были малоэффективны. Шайера со своей грозной булавой наносила больше ущерба, чем все они, вместе взятые.

\- Защитнички хреновы, - начальник охраны, раненый в бок, немеющей рукой поднял пистолет и дважды выстрелил в металлическую фигуру. Перед глазами все плыло, но он не промахнулся. Пули раздробили Рыцарю коленные чашечки, и он тяжело грохнулся на землю.

Шайера заложила очередной вираж на сто восемьдесят градусов, и увидела, что Рыцари перестроились, и на нее смотрят сразу несколько пулеметных дул. Шайера сложила крылья и спикировала на них, уже зная, что не успевает.

Но прежде чем пулеметы успели выплюнуть струи свинца, их разрезали ударившие сверху вниз ярко-белые лучи. Шайера, развернувшись в воздухе, увидела, что над крышей особняка парит человек, держащий в руке светящийся жезл.

 _Значит Лига все-таки кого-то прислала?_

Взгляд танагарианки быстро отыскал других - миниатюрную девушку с грацией гимнастки, арсенал метательных снарядов которой казался бесконечным; мужчину в униформе песочного цвета, наносившего Рыцарям энергетические удары; темнокожего подростка, стрелявшего во все стороны молниями. Еще один, в широкополой шляпе и длинном плаще, не пытаясь вступить в бой, выводил репортеров из-под обстрела.

Она выбрала себе новую цель для атаки, но ее опередили. С неба спикировал крылатый силуэт, и разрубил забрало шлема Рыцаря тяжелым боевым топором.

Шайера во все глаза уставилась на воина в старинных доспехах, словно сошедшего с древнего гобелена в Небесном Дворце. Его топор с одинаковой легкостью разрубал и доспехи Рыцарей, и их механические конечности.

 _Еще один танагарианец? Откуда он здесь?_

Миг промедления обошелся ей дорого. Механическая клешня сдернула ее вниз. От удара об землю у нее перехватило дыхание. Прежде чем Шайера успела отмахнуться булавой, у нее выбили оружие, а потом пятерня Рыцаря сомкнулась у нее на горле.

Шайера напряглась из последних сил, стараясь разжать железные пальцы. Она не видела, как рука крылатого воина поднялась и опустилась. Тяжелый топор отрубил металлическую клешню, вернув Шайере возможность дышать. Танагарианцец тут же ударил шипом на рукояти топора, насквозь пробив лицевую пластину Рыцаря.

Шайера с трудом нашарила на земле оброненную булаву. Незнакомец протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь встать. Но стоило ей дотронуться до него, как все вокруг исчезло…

 _Это был рядовой патруль пограничного сектора, когда их сенсоры истошно взвыли, слишком поздно обнаружив горданианского разведчика. Обмен ударами уничтожил горданианца, но патрульный корабль был серьезно поврежден._

 _Катар Хол, бесцеремонно вышвырнул убитого пилота из кресла, чтобы взять управление на себя. Он попытался задействовать гравитаторы, чтобы остановить падение, но подбитый звездолет едва слушался. Последовал приказ занять место в противоперегрузочном ложе. Чай-Ара подчинилась, хотя они с Катаром были в одном звании._

 _Катар склонился над ней, проверяя, не сильно ли она пострадала во время жесткой посадки. Выглянув в иллюминатор, она увидела, что корабль уткнулся носом в песчаные дюны и сильно накренился набок. Весь песок вокруг превратился в стекло._

 _Чай-Ара орудовала молекулярным паяльником, заделывая брешь в переборке. В рубку, хромая, вошел Катар, сменивший доспехи на рабочий хитон. По его поникшим крыльям Чай-Ара поняла, что починить узел связи ему не удалось._

 _Корабль окружили бескрылые темнокожие воины на боевых колесницах. Чай-Ара крепче сжала рукоять булавы, готовясь к бою, но туземцы распростерлись ниц перед танагарианцами, на смуглых лицах были написаны восторг и благоговение._

 _Она не замечает, как проходят годы. Грязные глинобитные хижины уступают место каменным домам. Чай-Ара облетает поля, на которых зреет урожай, и любуется молодыми деревцами, выросшими там, где раньше была только пустыня._

 _Катар Хол демонстрирует ей на карте систему энергостанций, замаскированных под пирамиды, которые он хочет построить вдоль границы. Если все сработает так, как он планирует, то при активации корабельного узла связи у них должно хватить энергии, чтобы послать весточку на Танагар._

 _Напуганные разведчики, вернувшиеся с севера, рассказывает об Орде, что сжигает и разрушает все на своем пути. Предводитель Орды – кровожадный убийца; суеверные туземцы шепотом повторяют слухи о его бессмертии._

 _Катар Хол склонился над картой военных действий. Его лицо — бесстрастная маска, но Чай-Ара видит усталость и страх, и понимает, что это сражение может стать для них последним. Достаточно ли будет выучки и лучшего вооружения войск Катара против многократного численного превосходства Орды?_

 _Бой длится уже несколько часов. В лихорадочной горячке схватки Чай-Ара не заметила, как их с мужем разбросало в разные стороны, а она столкнулась нос к носу с предводителем Орды, чернобородым великаном. Впервые взглянув врагу в глаза, Чай-Ара поняла, что звериная ярость на его лице — лишь маска. В глубоко посаженных черных глазах - холодный, расчетливый и безжалостный ум. Чай-Ара холодеет, понимая, до какой степени они просчитались, считая этого человека недалеким и кровожадным дикарем._

 _Двуручный меч из черного металла легко отражает удары ее булавы. Чай-Ара поскальзывается на луже крови, и черное лезвие вонзается в ее тело. Безутешный вопль Катара Хола пронзает стремительно чернеющий в ее глазах мир…_

Танагарианка отчаянно затрясла головой, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшей на нее лавиной образов. Эти воспоминания были чужими, и в то же время каким-то образом принадлежали ей. Когда Шайера почувствовала, что не справляется, она отдалась на волю инстинктов.

Захлопали широкие крылья, унося ее прочь от особняка, от странного танагарианца, чужих воспоминаний и безответных вопросов.

* * *

Джимми Олсен приготовился к тому, чтобы совершить самый смелый поступок в своей жизни. Потребовать ответов у Лоис Лэйн.

 _Если у Кларка простуда, и он отлеживается дома, как она уверяет, то почему он не поднимает трубку и не отвечает на эсэмэски?.. Нет, простуда ни при чем. С Кларком что-то стряслось, и только Лоис может знать, что._

Приподнявшись на цыпочках, фотограф отыскал взглядом темноволосую голову Лоис, склонившейся над рабочим столом. Собрав волю в кулак, он двинулся вперед, едва переставляя негнущиеся ноги. _Шаг вперед, еще шаг…_

\- Осторожнее, Джимми, - громким шепотом сказала Кэт Грант, аккуратно придержав фотографа под локоток, - нашей Лоис сейчас лучше не попадаться под горячую руку.

Олсен сглотнул, его новообретенная решимость испарилась, как воздух из проткнутого пузыря:

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Она до сих пор бесится, что Перри не отпустил ее на пресс-конференцию в Мидвей-сити. Для нее личная трагедия, что интервью у крылатой бодибилдерши возьмет кто-то другой.

Лоис проигнорировала шпильку, сделав вид, что ее не интересует ничего кроме притупившегося карандаша. Она была готова признать, что не в духе, но вовсе не по тем причинам, на которые намекала Кэт. Интервью с Шайерой Хол никуда от нее не денется.

\- Бедняга Рон попал в больницу, но разве будет Лоис Лэйн обращать внимание на такие пустячки, как чье-то пулевое ранение?

Лоис снова промолчала. Она не собиралась тратить нервные клетки на пикировку с Кэт Грант, когда перед ней была неразгаданная головоломка.

Нападение Рыцарей Чистой Расы, судя по вечерним новостям, было неудачно спланировано. Они не подготовили пути для отхода, и уж точно не рассчитывали, что им на голову свалится команда супергероев. Теперь след, конечно, остыл.

 _Посмотрим, что удастся выудить из Хлои. Одна хорошая зацепка – и я смогу выйти на тех, кто финансировал Рыцарей. Заодно и о встрече с танагарианкой можно будет договориться._

\- Да что там Рон! – продолжала Кэт. – Ей даже на Кларка наплевать! Ее напарник две недели, как не выходит на работу, а Лоис Лэйн даже не почешется. Сидит и работает, как ни в чем не бывало, пока он…

Карандаш в руке Лоис сломался. Кэт, поняв, что перегнула палку, ретировалась, утащив вяло сопротивляющегося Джимми с собой.

Лоис мысленно перебрала причины, которые заставили бы Кларка не появляться в редакции целых две недели, но катастрофа такого масштаба не смогла бы остаться незамеченной. А в новостях не было ничего примечательного, если не считать шумихи по поводу смерти оскароносной актрисы Рейчел Дэйвенпорт.

В том мире, который Лоис пришлось не совсем по своей воле покинуть, Дэйвенпорт проснулась знаменитой после главной роли в популярном молодёжном сериале. Но известность не пошла ей на пользу; Рейчел стала злоупотреблять алкоголем, она меняла бойфрендов, как перчатки, и вызывающе вела себя на публике. Постоянные скандалы, несколько откровенных фотосессий в мужских журналах и неприятности с полицией подпортили репутацию молодой актрисы, ее стали неохотно приглашать на съемки, слава пошла на убыль. Привыкнув к богемному образу жизни и отчаянно нуждаясь в деньгах, Дэйвенпорт готова была сниматься в чем попало, но предложения поступали все реже и реже. Никто не удивился, когда молодая актриса умерла от передозировки наркотиков, и вскоре о ней забыли, как забыли о тысячах звездочек-однодневок.

 _А здесь ей вручают Оскара?_ _Нет, я точно попала в параллельный мир._

* * *

В зале заседаний собрались все, кто был сейчас на орбитальной базе, кроме Полуночного Доктора, запершегося в лазарете с Марсианином. Пугающий энтузиазм Макнайлдера, столкнувшегося с воскресшим из мертвых пациентом, можно было сравнить разве что с чувствами Франкенштейна, когда его творение открыло глаза.

Хлоя позвонила в колокольчик и торжественно объявила:

\- Вечернее заседание объявляю открытым!

Председательский колокольчик был частью бесчисленных традиций Лиги Справедливости, над которыми подсмеивалась Лоис.

\- Что у нас первым пунктом в повестке дня?

\- Доклад Киборга, - подсказал Флэш.

\- Ах да, совсем забыла. Виктор, ты разобрался с металлоломом из Мидвей-сити?

\- Так точно, мэм. Вскрытие показало, что ходячими железками управляли на расстоянии. Скажу больше, я знаком с этой технологией, - доложил Киборг, подключившись к компьютерам станции и выводя изображения из своего блока памяти на экран.

\- Да, сходство просто поразительное, - протянула Хлоя.

\- Армейские разработки? – деловито спросил Немезис, разглядев логотип одной из частных компаний, неофициально завязанных на «оборонку».

\- Проект «Рейтар». В теории он должен был позволить существенно снизить потери среди пехоты в горячих точках. Но при полевых испытаниях возникла одна загвоздка - для достижения полной эффективности контроль над доспехами должен осуществляться непрерывно. То есть двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Кто в здравом уме на такое пойдет?

\- Тот, кому не оставили другого выбора, - предположил Немезис. - Или кому уже нечего терять. Короче говоря, идеальное пушечное мясо для Рыцарей Чистой Расы. Такие секты всегда ищут неофитов среди тех, кто оказался на дне.

\- Хорошая мысль, Том. Кому поручим расследование?

Отбросив тех, кто был занят или не подходил для детективной работы, разработку этой версии решили поручить Вопросу. Хлоя тут же связалась с ним, получила от героя в безликой маске подтверждение, и сбросила ему все материалы Лиги о Рыцарях Чистой Расы.

\- Раз уж мы заговорили о Мидвей-сити – Бэтмен, что там с поисками Шайеры?

Темный Рыцарь сообщил, что на след Шайеры Хол после ее исчезновения напасть не удалось, зато он сумел установить личность доселе неизвестного танагарианца, вызвавшего у нее столь бурную реакцию.

\- Картер Холл, бывший летчик-испытатель. После того, как ушел из ВВС, устроился в музей древней истории в Сент-Роше. После Мидвей-сити ни в музее, ни дома замечен не был.

\- Документы у него, конечно, поддельные?

\- Если это подделки, то наивысшего качества, потому что смогли обмануть Бэткомпьютер. Что скорее указывает на развитую шпионскую сеть, чем на танагарианца-одиночку.

Ему неожиданно возразил Аквамен:

\- Бэтс, тебе нужно поменьше общаться с Вопросом. Ты, как и он, начинаешь видеть заговоры и тайные организации, там, где их нет. Подумай – стал бы супершпион, который жил на Земле годами и научился идеально мимикрировать под землянина, раскрываться, чтобы спасти Шайеру Хол? И тем более участвовать в самоубийственной экспедиции на Темискиру?

Немезис кивнул в знак согласия.

Хлое опять пришлось прибегнуть к помощи колокольчика, чтобы всех утихомирить.

\- Предлагаю снова вернуться к этому вопросу, когда на радарах появятся Картер или Шайера. А пока - следующий пункт в повестке…

Флэш вскочил:

\- Стойте! Подождите! Предлагаю присвоить наивысший приоритет срочности запросу о помощи наших коллег с Земли-3.

\- Мы уже рассматривали их запрос. Зачем к нему возвращаться?

\- Гости с Земли-3 вернули нам Марсианина. Теперь помочь им — дело чести.

\- Может, на это они и рассчитывали? – пробормотал Немезис. Бывший секретный агент, несмотря на свою улыбчивость, был циником до мозга костей. – Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы мы построились в две шеренги и отправились тушить пожары в параллельном мире? Может быть, для начала разберемся со своими собственными проблемами? Хэл Джордан до сих пор не найден: даже такой космический волк, как Киловог, расписался в своей беспомощности. Никого это не смущает? Или вы уже забыли, как Лоис Лэйн похитили прямо со станции?

Хлоя громко позвонила в колокольчик, видя что ситуация накаляется.

\- Я согласна с Бартом, что мы обязаны Обществу Справедливости, и мы в долгу не останемся. Но Немезис тоже прав – нельзя бросить все резервы Лиги на поиски Земли-3. Тем более, что в команде, которая отправилась на Темискиру, только трое было с Земли-3 – Песочный Человек, Статик и Робин.

\- Это, кстати, интересный вопрос. Где Песочный Человек раздобыл еще троих? – спросил Черная Молния. - В списке потенциальных рекрутов Лиги этой троицы не значится.

\- Наверняка, их двойники на Земле-3 имели отношение к Обществу Справедливости, поэтому он располагал информацией о них, которой ни у кого из нас не было.

\- Тогда понятно, почему Песочному Человеку так просто оказалось убедить их ввязаться в эту авантюру с царством мертвых. Он заранее знал, что им сказать.

\- И вот вам еще одно доказательство, что Картер Холл – не шпион. Шпиона Песочный Человек с собой бы не потащил, - торжествующе улыбнулся Аквамен.

Бэтмен увидел, что подавляющее большинство на стороне Артура и благоразумно замолчал, решив выследить и расспросить Картера Холла лично.

* * *

Лоис сохранила файл и отодвинула клавиатуру.

Работа над циклом статей, озаглавленным «Черные страницы истории», шла не так удачно, как хотелось бы Лоис. Первые две статья, про малоизвестные подробности Войны Севера и Юга, пошли на ура, но вот с третьей, посвященной Спецотряду Икс, журналистка провозилась куда больше, чем ей бы того хотелось.

 _Если перелистывать книгу мировой истории, рано или поздно ты наткнешься на страницы, которые кое-кто предпочел бы вымарать. Или хотя бы сделать вид, что этих страниц не существует._

 _До недавнего времени в научных трудах, посвященных Второй Мировой, считалось дурным тоном упоминать о Спецотряде Икс. Из-за нерешительности официальных историков стали появляться, как грибы после дождя, полунаучные книженции, полные долгоживущих заблуждений._

Лоис упомянула о самой распространенной ошибке - вере в то, что Спецотряд Икс был создан в сорок первом, сразу после Пирл Харбора. Так думало подавляющее большинство тех, кто хоть что-то слышал о спецотряде.

На самом дела все началось немного раньше - в сороковом году. Рузвельт всеми силами избегал попыток втянуть США в открытое противостояние с гитлеровской Германией, ограничиваясь поставками вооружения союзникам. Если удастся выиграть войну, не вступая в нее официально – тем лучше. Кто-то прочитал его мысли, и на столе президента оказалось письмо с весьма любопытным проектом.

 _Рузвельт не был идеалистом с горящими глазами, «необъявленная война» в Атлантике тому свидетель. Но даже ему сначала показалось, что анонимный автор зашел слишком далеко. Не сразу, но президент согласился, что выгоды перевешивают потенциальный риск._

Колебания Рузвельта легко понять - первая фаза плана предполагала освобождение из тюрем нескольких сотен «особо опасных».

Им было сделано предложение – пройти учебный лагерь и отправиться в Европу навстречу немецким пулям, в надежде на полную амнистию и жизнь с чистого листа, когда война закончится. Многие согласились. И не только потому, что впереди маячили долгие безрадостные годы тюрьмы (а кое-кто дожидался электрического стула, и только телефонный звонок в последний момент отсрочил казнь). Нашлось среди них немало здравомыслящих, понимавших, что при нацистах не развернешься.Интересно, что хотя патриотов в будущем Спецотряде Икс днем с огнем не сыскать, случаев дезертирства тоже отмечено не было.

 _Головорезов, ставших солдатами, забрасывали за линию фронта, и там они делали то, что у них получалось лучше всего — дрались, как бешеные черти, а дракон Вермахт истекал кровью из тысячи булавочных уколов. Мосты взлетали на воздух, военная техника выходила из строя, , офицеров СС подстреливали из засады или закалывали в спину, а секретные документы исчезали, несмотря на усиленную охрану._

Несколько абзацев Лоис посвятила главе Спецотряда, печально известному полковнику Рэндаллу Флэггу. Чудом избежавший разжалования, он был почти что военным преступником, если судить по современным меркам. Но пятна в послужном списке не умаляли его офицерских талантов. Нужен был особый сорт человека, чтобы взять матерых бандитов и убийц за глотки, и превратить рыхлую массу вчерашних заключенных в солдат. И все время одним глазом следить за тем, чтобы пауки в банке не разбежались и не начали жалить друг друга. Для других офицеров Флэгг был парией, для Спецотряда Икс - Господом Богом.

 _Неизвестно, кто первым окрестил их Отрядом Самоубийц. Может быть, Флэгг неудачно пошутил, или это был кто-то из его подчиненных, трезво оценивавших свои шансы пережить войну, но мрачноватое прозвище прилипло намертво._

Лоис упомянула и о том, что когда Вторая Мировая закончилась, Трумэн не стал отказываться от идеи предшественника, уже доказавшей свою эффективность. Уцелевшие в европейской мясорубке получили обещанные амнистии и новые документы, уступив место новым «счастливчикам». Подразделение, существование которого официально не признавал никто, продолжало жить и сражаться - в Аргентине и в Корее, во Вьетнаме и в Бразилии.

 _Последнее кардинальное изменение в Спецотряде произошло из-за распространившегося по всему миру феномена металюдей…_

* * *

Дочитав последние абзацы статьи, Лоис поняла, что выпускать ее в таком виде нельзя. Не хватало изюминки.

Она пыталась отыскать кого-нибудь из первого состава Спецотряда Икс, чтобы взять у него интервью. Из этой затеи ничего не вышло; Лоис узнала из достоверных источников, что последний из них скончался пару лет назад на ранчо в Айове.

Работа над статьей захватила ее, и она даже готова была простить Перри, что поиски Рыцарей Чистой Расы пришлось отложить в долгий ящик.

 _Как же просто оказалось снова вжиться в роль журналистки! Будто и не было месяцев, когда мне приходилось перебираться из одного убежища в другое, и спать на полу в обнимку с винтовкой._

Заглянув в список дел на неделю, Лоис обнаружила несколько раз подчеркнутое красным маркером «УЗНАТЬ ПРО КЛАРКА».

Супермен по-прежнему регулярно появлялся в новостях, но письменный стол Кларка Кента в «Дэйли Плэнет» продолжал пустовать. Хлоя помочь ничем не могла — его коммуникатор опять был отключен. Беспокойство, которое Лоис больше не могло игнорировать, привело ее к двери в квартиру Кларка.

 _В окне горит свет; значит, он сейчас не тушит пожары где-нибудь в Сибири. Отлично…_

Лоис забарабанила в дверь. Кларк открыл, даже не спрашивая, кто это.

Сейчас у него не было необходимости удерживать на лице непроницаемую маску Супермена, и Лоис увидела, что выглядит он просто ужасно. На минуту ей показалось, что Кларк так и собирается держать ее в дверях, но потом он вяло пожал плечами и предложил ей войти.

Не говоря ни слова, он удалился на кухню, откуда тут же запахло кофе. Лоис тем временем обшаривала квартиру острым взглядом профессионального репортера, пытаясь понять, что могло довести криптонца до такого состояния. И очень скоро наткнулась на фотографию в траурной рамке.

Лоис ворвалась на кухню:

\- Рейчел Дэйвенпорт? Это из-за нее ты…?

\- Да, - выдохнул Кларк.

Это «да» было сказано таким тоном, что у Лоис пропало всякое желание задавать дальнейшие вопросы.

 _Его глаза…_ _Такие же глаза были у Скаймэна, когда хоронили Дж'ейн Джонзз._

Она могла бы спросить Кента, как его могло такое устраивать. Даже если Рейчел Дэйвенпорт двух миров отличались, как небо и земля, трудно представить более неподходящую пару для Кларка, чем вечно находящаяся под прицелом камер кинодива. Любые официальные отношения между ними были так же невозможны, как для Кларка — появиться в редакции «Плэнет» в костюме Супермена. Что же им остается? Тайные свидания? Вечный страх, что когда-нибудь их обнаружат? Так можно убить самую горячую влюбленность.

Она мысленно перебрала колючие вопросы, теснившиеся у нее на языке, и вычеркнула их все. Лоис не раз обвиняли в отсутствии элементарного такта, но она не настолько низко пала, чтобы устраивать допрос человеку, только что потерявшему любимую женщину.

* * *

Две крылатые тени бесшумно скользили над песками.

\- Мы почти на месте, - заверил Картер Шайеру, видя, что его спутница начинает проявлять признаки нетерпения. - Вот туда, - указал он пальцем.

\- Там ничего нет, - прищурилась Шайера. – Сплошные голые скалы.

\- Я позаботился о том, чтобы катакомбы нельзя было обнаружить случайно, - спокойно объяснил Картер.

Приземлившись на ровную площадку, полузасыпанную песком, он прикоснулся к пряжке ремня, отключив голограмму, скрывавшую вход в пещеры, и жестом пригласил Шайеру следовать за ним.

Каждый раз, когда Картер возвращался в катакомбы, он вспоминал лицо чудаковатого профессора, разговорившегося с ним в аэропорту в ожидании рейса, его очки в золотой оправе, надтреснутый голос и пальцы, пожелтевшие от табака. Он знал, что до конца жизни будет благодарен пожилому ученому, который предложил ему принять участие в археологической экспедиции. Эти раскопки перевернули жизнь экс-пилота.

 _Жаль, что профессор скончался от укуса змеи, и уже никогда не узнает, что его теория подтвердилась – Землю в древности действительно посещали инопланетяне. Проф был прав даже в том, что их почитали, как богов…_

\- Здесь часто бывают землетрясения? – спросила Шайера, заметив отреставрированный и укрепленный участок свода. Судя по использованным материалам, вряд ли здесь поработали древние строители пирамид.

\- Нет, это горячий привет от исламских фундаменталистов. Они были против раскопок, и подбросили нам на площадку взрывное устройство, - Картер хотел восстановить все, как было до взрыва, но у него не было ни времени, ни возможности. Поэтому ему пришлось ограничиться наиболее поврежденными участками катакомб. - Вход оказался закрыт взрывом. Я долго блуждал в потемках, молясь всем известным мне божествам, что смогу найти другой выход, прежде чем умру от жажды, - Картер сделал паузу; воспоминание было не из приятных. – В моем фонарике давно сел аккумулятор, живот сводило от голода, я уже не держался на ногах и почти потерял надежду. Но слепое блуждание по туннелям не было напрасным; так и не найдя выхода на поверхность, я отыскал нечто гораздо более ценное.

Шайера замерла; миновав бесчисленные развилки и повороты, они оказались в гигантской подземной пещере. Даже света факела было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть в центре пещеры космический корабль. _Танагарианский_ патрульныйкорабль.

\- Невероятно, - выдохнула она, потрясенная до глубины души. – Последний звездолет из этой серии был отправлен на переплавку…

\- …Более тысячи лет назад, не так ли? – подсказал Картер с мягкой улыбкой. – И это далеко не все.

Ноги сами несли Шайеру в сторону древнего корабля. Картер открыл входной люк и опустил трап, нажав на кнопку, вмонтированную в рукоять топора.

\- Добро пожаловать.

Первым пунктом экскурсии была рубка. Навигационные приборы были все еще в рабочем состоянии, хотя опытный взгляд танагарианки сразу подмечал следы ремонта.

\- Он сможет взлететь?

\- К сожалению, нет. Ты же помнишь, Катар Хол пробовал запустить двигатели. Если бы у него все получилось, он бы не провозился столько времени с энергостанциями и с отправкой послания на Танагар.

 _Ты же помнишь..._

Память послушно преподнесла ей воспоминание о поврежденном узле связи.

 _Я не могу об этом знать! Я не должна об этом помнить!_

Разговоры о реинкарнации Шайере никогда не нравились. Не только из-за скептического склада ума; ей претила сама идея о том, что ты — слепок с кого-то из людей прошлого. Шайере казалось, что это умаляет ее собственные достижения.

Словно почувствовав остроту ее эмоций, Картер поманил ее за собой:

\- Ты должна увидеть еще кое-что.

В углу кают-компании она увидела стойку для доспехов, таких же древних, как у Картера, но сделанных для женщины.

Подойдя поближе, она прочитала мемориальную табличку на стене:

 _ **Чай-Ара Хол.**_

 _ **Жизнь вечна, разлука мимолетна.**_

\- Хочешь примерить? - предложил он.

 _Момент истины. Стоит попробовать, только чтобы посмотреть на лицо Картера, когда окажется, что броня мне слишком мала, или, наоборот, ее нужно посильнее затянуть, чтобы не болталась на мне._

Но, к ее досаде, доспехи подошли безо всякой подгонки, как будто были изготовлены специально для Шайеры. Танагарианку передернуло; она надеялась, что прикосновение древней брони к коже не вызовет очередную волну чужих воспоминаний.

\- Мне нужно вернуться в посольство.

\- Зачем?

\- Я никого не предупредила, куда улетела. Теперь они все, наверное, с ума сходят, и думают, что меня схватили Рыцари Чистой Расы, - Еще Шайере очень не хотелось, чтобы Картер видел, до какой степени ей неуютно в этом звездолете-музее. - Я пока не знаю, как относиться ко всему, что ты мне продемонстрировал, но даю слово, что сохраню это место в секрете. Даже от Лиги. И когда приму какое-то решение, ты будешь первым, кто это узнает.

Позволив мощным крыльям нести себя над землей, танагарианка намечала курс на первый же город с международным аэропортом, одновременно восстанавливая в памяти странного вида прибор, мимо которого они прошли в грузовом отсеке.

Танагарианский патрульный корабль на земле – фантастическая находка. Но еще невероятнее было увидеть на его борту _Абсорбаскон_ – танагарианское устройство для чтения и записи воспоминаний. Создатель прибора считался и гением, и безумцем. Целые поколения ученых посвятили свои жизни изучению свойств Абсорбаскона, но так и не смогли понять их до конца.

Как только Шайера распознала прибор, у нее в руках оказались недостающие фрагменты головоломки. Ей стало ясно, что во время осмотра корабля Картер Холл наткнулся на Абсорбаскон и случайно его активировал. Устройство, не рассчитанное на землян, сработало нештатно; изменения затронули и его психику, и физиологию, превратив Картера в гибрид Homo Sapiens и танагарианца.

 _Вот тебе и объяснение. Во всем виноват Абсорбаскон. И никаких тебе предыдущих воплощений._

Оставалось придумать, как получше преподнести эту информацию Картеру. Так же как сама Шайера отказывалась верить в реинкарнацию, несмотря на чужие воспоминания у нее в голове, она сомневалась, что удастся с легкостью убедить Картера отказаться от иллюзий, что она — его потерянная возлюбленная.

Слишком отчетливо ей помнились его прощальные слова:

\- Я ждал тысячи лет, чтобы снова увидеть тебя. Я могу подождать еще.


	42. Интерлюдия 18

**Интерлюдия №18.**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Нанда Парбат.**

Брола стоял на вершине одного из пологих холмов, окружавших Нанда Парбат, глядя на город, окруженный защитным полем. Вокруг него суетились парадемоны. Рядом с ними Брола казался настоящим гигантом - он был почти вдвое выше самого высокого из них. Еще одной отличительной способностью Бролы была правая рука, непропорционально больше левой, что было видно невооруженным глазом.

Звериное лицо Бролы перекосилось от ярости. Если бы только не было защитного поля, и он смог бы подобраться к монастырю вплотную! Один-два удара каменной руки - и он проделал бы в стене брешь, через которую мог протиснуться целый взвод парадемонов. Но пока на стенах продолжали дежурить монахи, не стоило даже пытаться провернуть настолько рискованный план.

Хотя официально Брола принадлежал к воинской элите Апокалипсиса, он давно смирился с тем, что на важные задания и продвижение по службе ему рассчитывать не приходится. Если хочешь чего-то добиться в межзвездной империи Дарксейда, ты должен быть более кровожадным, коварным и безжалостным, чем те, кто тебя окружает. Брола же не обладал ни смертоносной грацией Лашины, ни извращенной жестокостью Десаада, ни грубой силой Калибака, перед которой склонялись целые армии. Но он не роптал, на собственной шкуре узнав, что внимание сильных мира сего - всегда обоюдоострый нож.

Когда Десаад вызвал его к себе и приказал разрушить горный монастырь, Брола не стал задавать глупых вопросов «почему» и «зачем». Он отсалютовал, развернулся и отправился готовить парадемонов к погрузке в десантный корабль. Он не думал, что с уничтожением монастыря возникнут какие-то сложности. Силовое поле, уничтожившее авангард, застало его врасплох.

\- ВСЕ КО МНЕ! - приказал он, отыскав мысленным взором всех уцелевших парадемонов.

Способность управлять ими на расстоянии досталась Броле после того, как в одной из малозначительных кампаний он смог предотвратить поражение, организовав контратаку парадемонов и лично возглавив ее. Одна из Фурий мельком упомянула в докладе об его успехах. Прочитав ее доклад, Десаад немедленно вызвал Бролу к себе. Вместо награды его ждали часы нескончаемой пытки на операционном столе, кровь и судороги, грозившие вывернуть его наизнанку. Оправившись после операции, Брола быстро смог оценить по достоинству дарованную способность. Раньше ему приходилось самому бросаться в бой, чтобы не потерять контроль над парадемонами. Теперь он мог выстраивать их и посылать на врага их волна за волной, и только потом пускал в ход каменную руку, чтобы добить измотанного противника.

У новой способности, к сожалению для Бролы, был весомый недостаток - отдача, которую он чувствовал, когда погибали парадемоны, с которыми он был связан напрямую. Вот почему ему понадобилось время, чтобы справиться с отдачей от гибели авангарда, и вернуть контроль над обратившимся в бегство воинством.

Брола не был гигантом мысли, но его примитивной хитрости хватало на то, чтобы понять - какова бы ни была природа этой защиты, со временем она ослабеет. А когда силовое поле исчезнет, он снова пошлет парадемонов в атаку и сравняет этот жалкий монастырь с землей.

* * *

Из-за острого каменного зубца за воинством Бролы внимательно следили две пары глаз.

\- Сколько еще продержится эта защита?

\- На глазок - минут десять-пятнадцать.

\- Попробуем пробиться к монастырю?

\- Нет. Ждем здесь.

Ричард положил руку на рукоять Клыка Дракона. Меч для него выковали на Окинаве, переплавив боевые когти Бронзового Тигра. Расплачиваться пришлось золотом — бумажные деньги окинавские оружейники презирали.

\- Ты сдержал слово, Дракон. Эта битва достойна моего мастерства, - впервые во взгляде Леди Шивы читалось что-то похожее на уважение. - Умереть, защищая Нанда Парбат - высокая честь.

Они затаились, чтобы не привлекать к себе преждевременного внимания, и видели, как силовое поле истончилось, побледнело, а потом и вовсе исчезло.

На штурм монастыря были брошены все парадемоны, даже экипаж корабля-дракона, и только несколько остались в качестве личной охраны, Ричард Дрэгон решил, что более благоприятного момента у них не будет.

Взгляды парадемонов-телохранителей были прикованы к монастырю. Атака со стороны Перевала Костей стала для них полной неожиданностью.

Ричард рубил и колол Клыком Дракона. Леди Шива, вращала кусари-гаму, оба лезвия восточного оружия давно окрасились кровью парадемонов-телохранителей.

Но избавиться от охраны еще не значило победить. Им предстояло сражение с разъяренным предводителем парадемонов.

Это был странный бой – ловкость и хитрость против чудовищной силы и жизнестойкости. Ричард надеялся на превосходство в скорости, но Брола оказался куда более юрким, чем они рассчитывали, особенно когда пускал в ход свое коронное оружие – каменную руку.

Наступил момент, когда Брола, предвосхитив атаку Ричарда, чиркнул ногой по земле, запорошив все дымом и каменной крошкой. И ударил под прикрытием дымовой завесы.

Удар каменной руки был страшен. Леди Шива могла частично сблокировать его, уперев кусари-гаму в землю, но ее отбросило в сторону, кровь текла из носа и ушей. Заблокированный на секунду удар каменной руки позволил Ричарду контратаковать и пустить кровь предводителя парадемонов, полоснув ему по боку.

 _Всего лишь легкая рана. Так его не остановить._

Повинуясь мысленным командам Бролы, несколько десятков парадемонов из арьергарда развернулись, чтобы бежать на помощь своему командиру.

 _Между двух огней. А так все хорошо начиналось.…_

Брола снова отвел руку назад, чтобы добить назойливую козявку. Но на пути у него встал старый монах, облаченный в выцветшие одежды. В руках Мастер сжимал окованный металлом посох, который Ричарду до этого не приходилось видеть.

 _Неужели настоятель – хранитель посоха Сунь У-Куна_? подумал Ричард Дрэгон, ощутивнеукротимую силу, исходящую от старинного оружия. _Столько легенд и мифов обернулись реальностью — Камелот, амазонки. Так ли уж удивительно, если окажется, что Царь Обезьян когда-то бродил по земле?_

Брола быстро почувствовал, насколько серьезен разрыв в мастерстве между старым монахом и парочкой, что атаковала его ранее. Взмах посохом — и парадемон, пытавшийся прикончить женщину, воткнулся головой в землю. Выпад — и один из глаз Бролы закрылся. Звериное лицо сморщилось от боли – удар волшебным посохом Мастера нанес ощутимый ущерб даже его каменной руке.

Брола достал плоскую металлическую коробку, активировал ее и тут же и шагнул в открывшийся портал.

Парадемоны разрушили строй и заметались, почувствовав, что направляющая ими воля исчезла. Монахи, увидев растерянность врага, с новой силой ринулись в бой.

Мастер кивнул двум подбежавшим послушникам. Они взвалили Леди Шиву на носилки и потащили к лекарю.

\- Постарайся не отставать! – посох завертелся в руках настоятеля; казалось, что старый монах сбросил груз прожитых лет. Мастер крушил парадемонов десятками. Ричард не мог за ним поспеть, как ни старался; нечеловеческая быстрота и самообладание настоятеля заставили бы даже профессионального бойца выглядеть новичком, впервые вышедшим на татами.

То и дело они видели группки монахов, которые группами по пять-шесть человек бродили под стенами города, добивая раненых парадемонов. Когда стало очевидно, что воинство Бролы разгромлено, они вернулись к воротам. Навстречу выбежал обеспокоенный послушник:

\- Мастер, женщина исчезла!

Ричард устало провел рукой по лицу:

\- Я знал, что она здесь не задержится.

Настоятель взял у послушника клочок бумаги и прочитал вслух:

 _\- «Жизнь за жизнь. Я расплатилась сполна. Запомни это, Дракон - в следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, я убью тебя»._


	43. Глава 25

**Глава** **25** **.**

Лоис думала, что после уничтожения Киан'эрба сможет наконец-то вернуться на Землю, но, как это всегда бывает, ее планы рухнули, не выдержав напора реальности.

Вскоре после похорон Наследника она выяснила, что не сможет запустить ни одного звездолета – для подготовки к старту была нужна энергостанция, которую они взорвали. Теоретически ее можно было восстановить, но для этого были нужны роботы. Лоис удалось переключить нескольких уцелевших роботов на автономное питание, и дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, но рабочих рук катастрофически не хватало.

Когда в небе появилась светящаяся точка, Лоис поняла, что ее недолгая робинзонада подошла к концу.

Она потянулась к лучевому ружью – бесполезный жест, учитывая, что планету можно было брать голыми руками. У Аркадии были превосходные системы планетарной защиты, но они, как выяснилось, были завязаны на Киан'эрба, и отключились, как только его не стало. От роботов тоже толку было мало – те немногие, кого они с Наследником не перестреляли, уцелели благодаря своим «мирным» специальности. Все они сейчас трудились над восстановлением взорванной энергостанции, и прийти Лоис на помощь не успели бы при всем желании.

 _Не могу поверить, до какой степени тут все держалось на Киан'эрбе. О чем только думали его создатели? А если бы он свихнулся?_

Светящаяся точка быстро увеличивалась в размерах, и вскоре превратилась в изумрудную сферу. Лоис сняла палец со спускового крючка.

 _Только Хэл Джордан и его коллеги путешествуют в зеленом коконе._

Силовое поле исчезло, как только ноги Зеленого Фонаря коснулись земли, и Лоис увидела, что перед ней стоит женщина. Темно-рыжие волосы инопланетянки смотрелись довольно странно в сочетании с фиолетовой кожей.

Женщина что-то сказала. Лоис не поняла ни слова.

\- Я не понимаю, - сказала журналистка, повторив то же самое по-немецки, по-французски и по-итальянски.

Кольцо на пальце женщины-Фонаря засветилось ярким светом. Почувствовав легкую вибрацию, которая началась в голове и начала распространяться вниз по всему телу, Лоис поняла, что ее сканируют. Следующие слова рыжеволосой женщины были уже на вполне разборчивом английском:

\- Лайра, офицер корпуса Зеленых Фонарей, космический сектор 112.

\- Лоис Лэйн, журналистка, планета Земля, сектор 2814.

Лайра, как выяснилось, была отправлена на Аркадию, чтобы расследовать сообщение о признаках жизни на планете, которую давно занесли во все реестры, как мертвую. Она ожидала застать здесь пиратов или гробокопателей, но никак не соплеменницу молодого, но уже успевшего прославиться Фонаря Хэла Джордана.

Лоис рассказала ей о нападении роботов на орбитальную станцию Лиги, о том, с какой целью это было сделано, о похищении, о том, как она познакомилась с Наследником Неви'аргом, и как они приняли решение дать бой роботу-канцлеру. Лайра внимательно ее слушала, не прерывая рассказ вопросами и комментариями.

\- Я жалею только, что стремление к свободе обошлось ему так дорого.

Лайра кивнула и спросила, что Лоис собирается делать дальше.

\- Сначала я хотела просто вернуться домой. Но теперь, когда вы упомянули про гробокопателей… - Лоис беспомощно пожала плечами. – Я бы не хотела, чтобы планету разграбили. Особенно Большой Инкубатор, там хранится единственный шанс возродить аркадианцев. Я сама не могу остаться здесь, и понимаю, что у Зеленых Фонарей и без того достаточно проблем, но, может быть...

Инопланетянка прервала ее бессвязные объяснения:

\- Это действительно не входит в наши прямые обязанности, но в Корпусе достаточно Фонарей-резервистов, которые устали сражаться. Возрождение целой расы — достаточно веская причина, чтобы убедить Оа послать сюда одного из них.

* * *

Медленно и мучительно Лоис пришла в себя.

Она была заперта в силовой клетке, а через решетку на нее таращился бурдюк со щупальцами и множеством глаз на стебельках. Зрелище не для слабонервных. Кроме парящего бурдюка в трюме корабля находился десяток галдящих обезьяноподобных коротышек, похожих, как две капли воды, и четверорукий великан, который явно был у них за главного.

 _Худшего пробуждения я не помню с тех пор, как перебрала по случаю юбилея «Дэйли Плэнет», и очнулась на кушетке Кларка, с красной фланелевой рубашкой вместо одеяла._

Несмотря на пульсирование в висках, Лоис помнила, как очутилась в столь незавидном положении. Звездолет, который Лайра помогла ей запустить, взяли на абордаж на полпути к Солнечной системе. Лучевое ружье, прихваченное с Аркадии как сувенир, внезапно и без всяких объяснений отказалось стрелять. Лоис успела, превозмогая сильную головную боль, вырубить ударом приклада волосатого коротышку, прицелившегося в нее из пистолета с широким раструбом. Потом боль в черепе стала невыносимой, и все померкло.

Коротышки сверлили ее злобными взглядами, но одного-единственного рыка со стороны четверорукого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить их умолкнуть. Летающий бурдюк подплыл к четверорукому по воздуху и стал что-то ему втолковывать на тарабарском языке. Почему он был способен на членораздельную речь, оставалось загадкой; у него не было ничего похожего на рот.

Лоис могла лишь мрачно констатировать, что попытка сбежать из золотой клетки Киан'эрба привела в другую клетку, значительно менее просторную и удобную. И вряд ли в этот раз стоит рассчитывать на помощь.

* * *

\- …И тогда Совершенный творец сошел со Священного Столпа Небес. И сказал он…

Когда жрец в соседней клетке начал очередную проповедь, Лоис захотелось кого-нибудь придушить. Слабым утешением стало вмешательство боцмана, который запретил исполнение гимнов, отвлекавшее команду от работы. Ему, правда, пришлось несколько раз пускать в ход энергохлыст, но религиозное рвение все-таки пошло на убыль.

Лоис проспала момент, когда четверорукий капитан взял на абордаж старый грузовой звездолет. Она проснулась только когда ее собратьев по несчастью стали загонять в силовые клетки. Как оказалось, все пленники принадлежали к религиозной общине, купившей корабль в складчину, чтобы начать новую жизнь на нетерраформированной планете. Пророчество о планете, свободной от греха, оказалось ложным - вместо освоения Земли Обетованной их ждал Мир Войны.

 _А я-то всегда считала Мир Войны одной из космических баек Хэла Джордана. Посмотрим, насколько он привирал, когда рассказывал в кают-компании о межгалактическом Колизее с инопланетянами-гладиаторами._

Симпатия к незадачливым паломникам длилась недолго — до разговора со жрецом, которого поместили в соседнюю с ней клетку. Тот огорошил Лоис, заявив, что считает попадание в руки работорговцев испытанием богов. Поэтому ни он, ни его паства не собирались предпринимать ничего, чтобы изменить свое положение в лучшую сторону. Лоис сразу же поставила на нем крест. Ее бесил подобный телячий взгляд на жизнь. Люди, которые с легкостью опускали руки и плыли по течению, перекладывая ответственность на высшие силы, не стоили того, чтобы за них бороться.

Вот почему единственной отдушиной для Лоис стали разговоры со штурманом, тощим гуманоидом, похожим на обугленную спичку. Штурман изнывал от скуки, и хватался за любой способ скоротать время от вахты до вахты. Он потратил много времени, чтобы обучить ее галактическому стандартному, и не пожалел об этом – «дикарка» оказалась настоящим кладезем историй о пиратах. Особенно его впечатлили биографии Черной Бороды и сэра Генри Моргана в вольном переложении Лоис.

Благодаря урокам штурмана Лоис наконец-то удалось понять смысл перебранки между четвероруким капитаном и его разношерстой командой, свидетелем которой она стала, когда очнулась.

 _\- Мозгокруты! Я бы таких прямо в колыбели душил! - волосатая лапа самого агрессивного из коротышек сжалась в кулак. Другие карлики поддержали его слитным ревом._

 _\- Заткни пасть, Двадцать Пятый!_

 _\- Но кэп, это поганое племя... - заскулил другой карлик._

 _\- Четырнадцатый, ты забыл, что мы на мели? За мертвецов Монгул не заплатит! Гракх, тебя это вдвойне касается! Если распустишь щупальца без спроса — вышвырну прямиком в воздушный шлюз. Я понятно объясняю? - прогремел четверорукий великан, свирепо вращая глазами._

 _\- Так точно, кэп, - ответила команда нестройным хором._

Штурман объяснил ей, что раса волосатых коротышек люто ненавидела телепатов, которых они прозвали «мозгокрутами». Благодаря тренировкам Неви'арга землянке удалось какое-то время противостоять парализатору, излучение которого воздействовало на мозг, вместо того, чтобы вырубиться сразу. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы работорговцы посчитали ее телепаткой. Судовой врач прикрутил Лоис ремнями к медицинскому креслу и имплантировал ей ингибитор, заблокировав ее несуществующие способности. Лоис не стала никого разубеждать — пусть лучше переоценивают ее.

Если внимательно прислушиваться к болтовне пиратов, можно было узнать много интересного. Например, о финансовых трудностях, возникших, когда по прибытии в Мир Войны с предыдущей партией рабов оказалось, что они все заражены космическим лишаем. Или что полет грозил продлиться вдвое дольше, чем обычно — топлива звездолету не хватало из-за вынужденного крюка, и капитан задействовал режим экономии. Или что Гракха, судового врача, похожего на летающий бурдюк с глазами, вышвырнули с родной планеты, не дав закончить обучение, когда вскрылось его противоестественное пристрастие к самкам-гуманоидам. Капитанское предупреждение внезапно приобрело еще один малоприятный смысл.

Лоис была почти что рада, когда штурман пришел к ней в последний раз, чтобы сообщить, что они на подлете к Миру Войны, и попрощаться. Путешествие утомило ее чудовищным однообразием – паломники проводили все время в молитвах, волосатые карлики сверлили ее злобными глазками-пуговицами, а четверорукий капитан с непроизносимым именем открывал рот только чтобы отдать очередное распоряжение.

* * *

Вид на Мир Войны из космоса произвел на Лоис сильное впечатление, но после прибытия все было на удивление буднично. Четверорукий капитан сдал живой товар с рук на руки страже. Журналистку загнали в камеру санобработки, где долго проверяли, не страдает ли она хроническими заболеваниями и не протащила ли с собой оружие. Флегматичный инопланетянин-бюрократ назвал капитану цену за всю партию. Тот взял деньги и тут же исчез, не пытаясь торговаться. После чего Лоис препроводили в закрытую зону, предназначенную для гладиаторов.

Торион, командир Отряда Старро, куда ее распределили, был гуманоидом, что упрощало дело (Лоис не думала, что смогла бы сохранить серьезное лицо, оказавшись под началом гигантского таракана).

\- Я не знаю, кем ты была на родной планете, и не хочу знать. Пока ты не пережила свой первый бой, ты — меньше, чем никто, - объявил Торион, окинув молодую женщину критическим взглядом. - Считай, что тебе повезло. У нашего отряда не намечено схваток на ближайшие циклы, и есть шанс тебя подготовить.

От Ториона она узнала больше о Мире Войны. Гладиаторы-новички прибывали в Мир Войны со всех концов галактики. Кого-то, как ее, привозили торговцы живым товаром. Для кого-то рабский контракт оказывался единственным шансом спасти семью от голодной смерти. Нашлись даже хитроумные правители, которые наловчились избавляться от мятежников и диссидентов, отправляя их в Мир Войны.

Организовано все было на высшем уровне, римские ланисты могли только позавидовать. Велась строгая статистика побед и поражений каждого отряда. Зрители делали огромные ставки – на результаты боев, на то, кто дойдет до финала, и сколько продержится тот или иной боец. Благодаря ценам на билеты и тотализатору Монгул мог не опасаться, что дорогостоящее хобби его разорит.

 _Какой мог получиться матерьяльчик для «Плэнет»... если только я смогу вернуться на Землю. А в это верится с трудом. Если Лайра встретит Хэла где-нибудь на перекрестке космических дорог и спросит, добралась ли я до Земли, если Лига Справедливости отыщет мои следы, если я доживу до появления спасателей... Слишком много «если»._

* * *

По сравнению с тесной силовой клеткой на корабле работорговцев закрытую зону для гладиаторов можно было считать пятизвездочным отелем - ни тесных камер, ни кандалов, ни решеток. Разумеется, отсутствием здравого смысла здешние заправилы не страдали - покинуть зону можно было через единственный выход, который охранялся, как сейф в швейцарском банке.

Простая логика подсказывала, что за новичками присматривают особенно тщательно, ожидая, что они попробуют сбежать или подбить на побег других гладиаторов. Поэтому Лоис ничего не собиралась делать. _Пока._ Только смотреть, слушать и мотать на ус.

Торион сдержал свое слово – каждый день ее ждали изматывающие тренировки. Физические упражнения, экзотические виды холодного оружия, тактика группового боя... Лоис была как никогда благодарна Неви'аргу. Только благодаря суровой подготовке, пройденной на Аркадии, ей удалось выдержать муштру Ториона.

А по ночам, когда боль в мышцах не давала уснуть, мысли Лоис помимо воли возвращались к посмертному посланию от Наследника, на которое она наткнулась, когда бродила по дворцу вскоре после его похорон.

 _«Я оставляю это сообщение на случай, если наше совместное_ _приключение окажется для меня последним._

 _О таком нелегко говорить, но вы должны знать правду. Лоис, кто-то вломился к вам в мозг и поработал с вашей памятью. Воспоминания об определенном периоде жизни у вас частично стерты, частично изменены и затуманены_

 _Из-за недостатка свободного времени я не смог выяснить, кто стоял за манипуляцией с вашей памятью. Но его или ее телепатические таланты оставляют желать лучшего. Грубое прямолинейное воздействие, никакого изящества._

 _Поскольку сам я не смогу помочь вам разгадать, чьих это рук дело, советую найти телепата, которому вы доверяете»._

Лоис вынуждена была признать, что Наследник был прав - выкладывать ей все и сразу было просто нельзя. Только не с ее почти болезненным стремлением к раскрытию тайн любой ценой. Она бы извелась, строя догадки, кто стоял за потерей памяти, и что именно у нее стерли, и в результате не смогла бы подготовиться к схватке с Железным Канцлером.

 _Сейчас у меня ситуация не лучше. Никаких догадок, никаких теорий. З_ _адача-минимум – выжить, задача-максимум – сбежать отсюда. А е_ _сли все-таки вернусь на Землю,_ _свяжусь с Дж'оном Джоннзом и узнаю, кто стер мне память,_ решила Лоис.

 _И все-таки, кто это мог быть? Горилла Гродд? Псимон?.._

* * *

Помимо постоянных тренировок и регулярных медосмотров гладиаторы должны были в обязательном порядке просматривать трансляции схваток других отрядов. Лоис не возражала – принцип «знай своего врага» никто еще не отменял. Да и с развлечениями в Мире Войны было неважно.

Фантазия организаторов игр не ограничивалась классическими схватками отрядов или гладиаторов-одиночек друг с другом. Отряды телепортировали на специально оборудованные полигоны посреди болот или в пустыне, где на них нападали смертельно опасные чудовища или гигантские роботы. Для любителей пощекотать нервы были и более экзотические развлечения, такие как «Морской бой» или «Осада замка», в которых участвовали не отдельные отряды, а целые армии гладиаторов.

Большой неожиданностью для Лоис стало, когда на Каменной Арене появился безымянный отряд, целиком составленный из работорговцев, что привезли ее в Мир Войны. Первый бой выдержали только четверорукий капитан, боцман и штурман; их противники полегли все до последнего. Храбрость гладиаторов-новичков произвела впечатление на Монгула, и бывшему капитану позволили воссоздать Отряд Небьюла, полностью погибший в предыдущем сезоне.

Лоис не поленилась узнать, как работорговцев угораздило оказаться на арене. Оказалось, команду подвел под монастырь корабельный врач. Когда они отмечали в баре удачную сделку, Гракх не вовремя распустил щупальца, и получил разряд плазмы между глаз от разгневанной наемницы, не оценившей его ухаживаний. Началась классическая потасовка в баре, которая быстро переросла в перестрелку. Суд Монгула оказался скорым на расправу - когда денег на оплату штрафов и материального ущерба не хватило даже после конфискации корабля, уцелевших работорговцев и наемников отправили отрабатывать долг на арену.

 _Трудно придумать более подходящее наказание для тех, кто промышляет живым товаром_ , подумала Лоис.

Бесконечные тренировки сыграли с ней злую шутку – она не заметила, как пролетело время, отведенное их отряду на отдых.

\- Отряд Старро, на выход!

Торион в последний раз проверил у всех оружие и доспехи. Гладиаторы построились в три неровные шеренги и направились к выходу из закрытой зоны.

Лоис старалась не думать о том, что сейчас ей придется убивать. Она не знала, получится ли у нее отнять у кого-то жизнь, но по опыту знала, как часто инстинкт выживания берет верх над моральными устоями, когда ты оказываешься на краю гибели.

Ворота, ведущие на арену, распахнулись. Гладиаторов встретили бесчисленные глаза толпы, и оскал исполинской ящерицы, которую только что выпустили из силовой клетки.

\- Три когтя! – отчеканил Торион. – Двое в резерве! - «Когтями» называлось классическая схема атаки, позволявшая атаковать монстра поочередно с нескольких сторон.

Отряд Старро послушно перестроился, ощетинившись клинками и копьями. Ящер зашипел, колотя по земле шипастым хвостом.

 _«Аве Цезарь, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя!...»_

* * *

Когда унялось головокружение после телепортации, Отряд Старро оказался со всех сторон окружен гигантскими деревьями с белой корой и остроконечными листьями.

\- Мы в Призрачном Лесу, - уверенно заявил Пиноккио. - Такие деревья есть только там.

\- Значит, опять драка со зверями? Это уже который раз подряд – четвертый? Вот и говори после этого о честной и беспристрастной жеребьевке, - хмыкнул Бармаглот.

В обычной ситуации Лоис возмутилась бы настолько наглой подтасовке результатов. Но в этот раз ее все устраивало. Убийство агрессивных хищников, в отличие от убийства разумных, не ложится тяжким грузом на совесть.

\- Интересно, какую дичь нам приготовили на этот раз?

Ответом стал слитный шум множества крыльев.

\- Стрекозоиды, - определил Торион. – Все правильно, мы уже показали, что можем справляться с гигантскими монстрами, теперь нас хотят задавить численностью. Стройтесь «Снежинкой», срочно! И учтите, эти твари любят нападать сверху!

Гудение усиливалось, и вскоре рой гигантских насекомых, похожих на гибрид стрекоз и богомолов, спикировал на гладиаторов через просветы в кронах деревьев. Их встретили метательные копья, дротики и пращи. Мгновенное перестроение – и метатели отступили назад, а стрекозоидов встретили щитоносцы.

Отряд Старро успешно отражал натиск гигантских насекомых. Тяжелораненых оттаскивали в центр «Снежинки», чтобы оказать первую помощь, а их место тут же занимали другие, так что строй не распадался.

Вот под ноги Лоис рухнул стрекозоид, с метательным диском, застрявшим в подбрюшье. Прежде чем задергаться в предсмертных конвульсиях, он успел пырнуть ее жалом. Болевой шок был таким, что Лоис вырубилась.

В себя ее привел предостерегающий крик Квазимодо. Лоис подняла голову и увидела, что в строю образовалась брешь, которую лихорадочно пытались закрыть Торион и его горбатый помощник. Торион уже успел получить чувствительную рану в бедро.

Она заставила себя подняться на ноги, заорала так, что ближайшие насекомые шарахнулись, и ринулась вперед, полосуя мечом всех, кто оказывался у нее на пути.

Перед глазами все плыло, но Лоис не позволяла себе останавливаться ни на секунду. Наступил момент, когда ей стало трудно различать, что вокруг реально, а что нет.

 _...Черноволосый подросток с отсутствующим выражением лица пытается выйти из больничной палаты. Лоис пытается его остановить, но он легко приподнимает ее и сдвигает в сторону..._

Глубокий выпад Лоис пронзил стрекозоида, не успевшего вовремя остановиться. Еще одного перехватили Дон Кихот и Санчо, последовавшие за землянкой, когда она пошла на прорыв.

 _...она стоит перед зеркалом в ванной, одетая во фланелевую рубашку вместо халата, а Кларк прячется от нее за душевой занавеской..._

Жвалы стрекозоида клацнули совсем рядом с ней. Лоис отправила крылатого агрессора в нокаут ударом щита.

 _...Кларк играет сам с собой в баскетбол. Он движется плавно и грациозно, ни малейшего намека на подростковую неуклюжесть. Мяч раз за разом оказывается в корзине..._

Еще один стрекозоид не успел вовремя убрать жало, и она ударом плашмя переломала ему хвост.

 _...Лоис окружает ледяная вода, и она не в состоянии пошевелись ни рукой, ни ногой. Она уже готова сдаться, когда ее подхватывает пара сильных рук..._

Санчо упал, сбитый с ног ударом в спину. Лоис, связанная боем сразу с двумя стрекозоидами, никак не успевала до него дотянуться. Но подоспевший вовремя Дон Кихот наколол стрекозоида на копье, как бабочку.

Только когда вспышка телепорта возвестила о появлении медика, приписанного к отряду, Лоис поняла, что они выиграли бой. Согласно правилам, гладиаторам оказывали медицинскую помощь только после победы.

Прихрамывая, она отправилась на поиски Ториона.

\- Что на тебя нашло? - сердито спросил командир Отряда Старро, которому как раз обрабатывали рваную рану. - Ты первый раз видишь этих стрекозоидов, а дралась так, словно их матка разрушила дом твоего клана.

Лоис сама хотела бы знала, что с ней случилось. Она давно уже не теряла самоконтроль до такой степени.

 _И эти видения..._

\- Может быть, в жале стрекозоида был какой-то токсин? - ничего другого ей в голову не приходило.

\- Неужели эти крылатые твари опять мутировали? Надо проверить, - Торион жестом подал знак медику, чтобы занялся ногой Лоис.

Пока тот колдовал над образцом ее крови, Лоис пыталась отсортировать все, что ей примерещилось, пока она прорывалась через рой стрекозоидов.

 _А если НЕ примерещилось? Если Наследник был прав, и кто-то похимичил с моей памятью?_

На ее щеках вспыхнул румянец, стоило ей вспомнить, каких усилий стоило смотреть Кларку в лицо, когда она обнаружила его ночью на кукурузном поле.

 _Если он сейчас хоть наполовину так хорошо сложен, как в юности, то неудивительно, что Кэт Грант сделала на него стойку._

Лоис стиснула зубы, когда ей приставили иньектор к раненой ноге и прямо через штаны вкололи противовоспалительное средство. Вовремя – нога уже начала распухать.

Укол отрезвил Лоис и заставил задать напрашивающиеся вопросы – что заставило Кларка измениться до неузнаваемости? И кто мог хотеть, чтобы она забыла Кларка? _Настоящего_ Кларка, а не подделку под него, подменыша в роговых очках и хамфри-богартовском плаще?

Журналистский опыт предостерегал ее от скороспелых выводов, но Лоис приходило в голову только одно имя. Человека, которого Кларк Кент когда-то называл другом. Человека, мстительного до омерзения, и способного на преступления эпических масштабов, только чтобы потешить больное самолюбие.

 _Да, это очень похоже на Лекса. Ему вечно плохо, когда другим хорошо. А все, что ему неподвластно, он, как испорченный ребенок, пытается уничтожить или исковеркать до неузнаваемости._

 _Теперь она была просто обязана сбежать из Мира Войны и вернуться на Землю. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы вернуть прежнего Кларка._


	44. Интерлюдия 19

**Интерлюдия №19.**

 **Земля-3**

 **Нанда Парбат.**

Ричард Дрэгон вжался в стену, чтобы избежать внимания монашеского патруля.

До этого он был в Потаенном Городе несколько раз, но покидать Нанда Парбат тайком ему еще не приходилось. Хотя у Ричарда не было никакой причины красться, как вору. Здесь к нему относились с почтением, особенно после того, как он сорвал атаку парадемонов на стены, напав на офицера Дарксейда. Но знал, что горожане собираются праздновать победу над парадемонами, и настоятель будет настаивать на его участии. А у него не было времени на церемонии.

Ричард смог проскользнуть мимо еще двух патрулей и забраться на стену. Он был уже готов спуститься по стене и раствориться в ночи, когда его окликнули.

\- Настоятель просил найти тебя, - из тени сторожевой башни появился человек в черном плаще и маске с острыми ушами.

\- Ты следил за мной? – Ричард был уверен, что заметил бы «хвост».

\- Ты воспользовался тем же маршрутом, который бы избрал я сам, реши я тайком покинуть город, - без улыбки ответил Бэтмен. – Мне оставалось только ждать.

Делать было нечего, пришлось идти искать Мастера. Тот обнаружился в госпитале. Даже не сменив рясу, заляпанную засохшей кровью парадемонов, он переливал жизненную энергию в тела раненых монахов, помогая им подняться на ноги.

\- Я удивлен, что ты решил уйти, даже не восстановив силы после битвы, - в голосе старого настоятеля не было упрека, только доброта и понимание. – Ты не останешься даже на ночь? Неужели твои дела настолько не терпят отлагательств?

Ричарду пришлось объяснить, что ему срочно нежно перебраться через океан, а время поджимает.

Мастер энергично кивнул:

\- Я знаю, как ускорить твое путешествие, - уголки его рта приподнялись, будто монах улыбался какой-то шутке, известной лишь ему.

 _Он же не может знать, зачем мне нужно попасть в Готэм? Или все-таки знает?.._

Следующие несколько часов Дрэгон и Бэтмен провели в просторной пещере, переделанной под ангар. Там запасливые монахи спрятали транспортник «Дуглас», совершивший аварийную посадку в горах во время Второй Мировой. К счастью у них были кое-какие познания о допотопной авиации, так что они смогли привести самолет в рабочее состояние.

\- Ну а ты? Не хочешь полететь со мной? – спросил Ричард, когда они закончили заправку «Дугласа» и с помощью нескольких послушников выкатили транспортник из пещеры-ангара.

\- Нам не по пути, - сказал Бэтмен. – Ты не единственный, кому Мадам Ксанаду отправила письмо. У меня были другие планы, но после вчерашнего штурма у меня было время подумать, и я принял решение выполнить ее просьбу.

Говорить больше было не о чем, и Ричард, напоследок кивнув готэмскому герою, захлопнул дверь в пилотскую кабину. Заревели моторы; «Дуглас», подпрыгнув, оторвался от импровизированной взлетной полосы и устремился ввысь.

Дряхлый, но еще бодрый старичок-самолет долетел до самого острова Святого Лаврентия, после чего правый двигатель зачихал, закашлял и приказал долго жить. Пришлось прыгать с парашютом, а потом плыть в ледяной воде. Человек, не обладавший железной закалкой Ричарда Дрэгона, вероятно, не дотянул бы до берега.

 _А настоятель был прав,_ подумал он, отфыркиваясь и отряхиваясь по-собачьи. _У старых самолетов есть скрытые достоинства. Будь это современная модель, меня подбили бы еще над Китаем._

Он делал упражнения, чтобы согреться, когда в небе над ним завис характерный силуэт «Скарабея».

Вопреки ожиданиям Ричарда, вместо его старого друга Теда из люка выглянул высокий брюнет в летной куртке.

\- Кто заказывал такси?..

Пилот «Скарабея» не ожидал, что реакцией на невинный вопрос будет тигриный прыжок Ричарда в его сторону.

\- Эй, ты что?.. - его дыхание пресеклось, когда, Ричард сбил его с ног и навалился на него всей тяжестью.

\- Теда Корда я знаю давно, а тебя вижу в первый раз. Отвечай, кто ты? Пилот прохрипел что-то в ответ. Ричард чуть ослабил захват, чтобы пленник не задохнулся.

\- Говори! Мое терпение не бесконечно!

* * *

 **Готэм Сити**

\- У твоего приятеля железная хватка, – сказал Хэл, потирая шею, на которой остались синяки.

\- Тед всегда говорил, что скорее отрежет себе руку, чем позволит кому-то еще управлять своим детищем, - пожал плечами Ричард Дрэгон. - Что еще я должен был подумать?

Тед Корд провел рукой по редеющей шевелюре. Было видно, что он считал себя отчасти виновным в возникшем недоразумении.

\- Рик, мне было нелегко это признать, но с Хэлом за штурвалом у «Скарабея» больше шансов пережить то, ради чего нас здесь собрали. Он – пилот от Бога. А выживание для меня важнее, чем уязвленное изобретательское тщеславие.

Ричард кивнул, принимая аргумент.

\- Значит, он и есть знаменитый Ричард Дрэгон? – женщина с короткими темными волосами разглядывала новоприбывшего с неприкрытым скептицизмом. – Ты простишь, если я скажу, что ждала кого-то более впечатляющего?

\- Не отвечай ей, - посоветовал комиссар Грэйсон. – Колючка вечно цепляется к другим. Она и мне жить не давала своими подковырками, пока ей не надоело.

Шаги Мадам Ксанаду были настолько беззвучны, что ее появление застало врасплох всех, кто был в комнате

\- У вас еще будет время поговорить, - в руках пророчицы была тяжелая золотая чаша, до краев наполненная водой. – Пора узнать, какую роль вам предстоит сыграть в войне с Дарксейдом.

\- Самое время. Может, кому-то в этой комнате и нравится, когда его кормят загадками, но я предпочитаю простоту и ясность, - заявила Колючка.

\- Для этого, - продолжила Ксанаду, не обращая внимания на попытки ее прервать, - мне понадобится кровь каждого из вас. Всего несколько капель.

Черная Колючка вскинулась, но Хэл положил руку ей на плечо, прежде чем она успела что-то сказать. Они обменялись взглядами. Колючка выдохнула сквозь зубы - и первой потянулась за предложенной иглой.

Мадам Ксанаду внимательно следила за тем, чтобы кровь каждого из ее гостей попала в чашу. Добавив несколько капель собственной крови, Ксанаду нараспев произнесла заклинание, и вода превратилась в зеркальную поверхность.

Ричард Дрэгон напрягся, когда увидел символы, появившиеся на живом зеркале. Всевидящее око, скарабей, дракон, роза с шипами, перевернутая пентаграмма, темные крылья и потухший фонарь.

Пророчица повторила заклинание. Водяное зеркало очистилось, а потом в нем появилось другой символ. Черный шахматный конь на фоне мишени.

 _«Шахматы». Следовало догадаться, что они уцелеют, даже когда все в мире летит в тартарары._

Мадам Ксанаду повторила заклинание в третий раз.

\- Это… Цитадель Дарксейда? – голос Эль Дьябло дрогнул.

Пророчица сделала магический пасс, позволив волшебному зеркалу вновь превратиться в воду, и откинулась на спинку кресла.

 _\- Теперь я знаю, что нам предстоит сделать, - было видно, что попытка заглянуть в будущее обошлась ей недешево. - Для начала – мистер Грэйсон, когда вы в последний раз видели Роя Харпера?.._


	45. Глава 26

**Глава 26.**

\- Нарушаете режим, мисс Салливан, - с укором сказал Док Макнайлдер, взглянув на часы. - Немедленно обедать!

Хлоя ослепительно улыбнулась и, окружив себя золотым коконом, вспорхнула в воздух.

В последнее время Хлоя почти не пользовалась креслом, предпочитая передвигаться по станции с помощью левитации. Она продолжала сеансы физиотерапии, вдохновленная тем, что к ее правой стопе полностью вернулась чувствительность. На левой ноге прогресс был похуже, но она уже могла шевелить пальцами.

Проглотив питательный и невкусный обед (Макнайлдер следил за ее диетой, как коршун), Хлоя немного поболтала с Затанной о новом магическом шоу в Вегасе. Потом сверилась с распорядком дня. На первом месте по степени важности были спутники Песочного Человека.

Она по-прежнему не знала, куда девался Картер Холл, но в отношении Альберта Прэтта и Сильвестра Пембертона поступили рекомендации, необходимые для поступления в Лигу на испытательный срок. Требовалось провести с ними собеседования.

С Пембертоном все оказалось предельно просто. Песочный Человек работал вместе со Скаймэном в Обществе Справедливости, так что свойства Космического Жезла он знал досконально. А за тренировками вызвался проследить Черная Молния.

 _Труднее всего будет объяснить Пембертону, что на дворе двадцать первый век, и никто не будет принимать тебя всерьез, если на тебя костюм со звездами и полосками. Надо бросить на это Немезиса: наш Казанова вечно бахвалился, что у него безукоризненный вкус, вот теперь пусть и отрабатывает._

Прэтт был более сложным случаем, и Хлоя решила заняться им сама.

\- Я тронут, что мои скромные способности так высоко оценены, но не вижу возможности присоединиться к Лиге Справедливости на постоянной основе, - сказал ученый вежливо, но твердо, когда она упомянула о рекомендации Марсианина.

\- Из-за того, что каждый энергетический удар означает выброс радиации? – уточнила Хлоя. – Или вы беспокоитесь, что ваши бывшие коллеги могут устроить вам неприятности?

Это не было выстрелом вслепую – бывшие работодатели Прэтта выдали себя, зашевелившись сразу после эпизода у посольства.

\- Да, профессор Прэтт, я знаю, на какую контору вы работали в молодости, и почему вы от них ушли. Мне известно об эксперименте, давшем вам суперсилы. Я читала ваши работы, даже те, что под грифом «Совершенно секретно», - у него расширились глаза. - Профессор, вы знаете, в чем сила Лиги Справедливости? В разнообразии наших талантов. Поверьте, нам не составит труда подбирать для вас такие миссии, где не будет риска перезаразить полгорода лучевой болезнью. А ваших возможных напарников легко можно будет обезопасить с помощью антирадиационных таблеток. Кстати говоря, фармацевтический отдел «Уэйн Интерпрайзес» недавно выпустил в продажу любопытную новинку. Таблетки, аналогичные по действию тем, что разработали вы, но совершенно с другим составом, так что ваше бывшее начальство не сможет обвинить вас в утечке информации.

Л _юблю, когда они теряют дар речи. Предложить ему политическое убежище на орбитальной базе, или он и так дозреет...?_

* * *

Первое, то он увидел, когда открыл глаза – это ночной столик, на котором стояла оплетенная бутылка с темискирианским красным.

 _Рао, как голова болит!.. Оливер был прав, когда называл это вино «жидким криптонитом»._

Он поплелся в ванную, где, опершись на раковину, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Увиденному он не обрадовался; в зеркале отразились усталые, красные глаза. Взгляд был все еще осоловелым.

 _Нужно принять солнечную ванну, и срочно. Нельзя патрулировать в таком виде._

У двери на кухню Кларк замер. Лоис сидела за кухонным столом, поставив локти на столешницу и тяжело упершись подбородком в ладони. Перед ней стояла почти пустая чашка с кофе. Бледное осунувшееся лицо и спутанные волосы были красноречивым свидетельством, что красное темискирианское не пошло ей на пользу.

\- Кофе? – спросила Лоис осипшим со сна голосом. – Там в кофейнике еще что-то осталось.

\- Только полчашки, - ответил он, с трудом сфокусировав рентгеновское зрение на кофейнике, стоявшем в раковине. – Придется заваривать по новой.

В молчании они подождали, пока вскипит кофе.

\- Налей и мне тоже.

Они выпили по чашке черного кофе без сахара, стараясь не встречаться друг с другом взглядами. Потом какое-то время они молчали. Каждый надеялся, что другой заговорит первым.

\- Лоис... – начал Кларк неловко, устав от молчания.

\- Не надо! – выкрикнула она, задев резким движением чашку и опрокинув ее на пол. - Давай будем считать, что ничего не было. Мне и без того трудно жить в твоем мире. Незачем все усложнять, - в ее запавших глазах был вызов, сожаление и еще что-то трудноуловимое.

Не оставив ему шансов на ответ, она выскочила из кухни. Суперслух донес до него шуршание одежды, а потом хлопнула дверь. Кларк остался на кухне, отсутствующим взглядом уставившись в чашку с остатками кофе.

Прошло меньше месяца с того злополучного дня, как Рэйчел не стало, а он уже умудрился оказаться в постели с другой женщиной. И не с какой-то незнакомкой, подцепленной в баре, чтобы заполнить зияющую пустоту внутри. Нет, из всех женщин Земли это оказалась _Лоис Лэйн_. Можно подумать, что какой-то зловредный божок намеренно вмешался в ход событий, чтобы максимально усложнить ему жизнь.

Казалось несправедливым и неправильным сравнивать Лоис со своей погибшей возлюбленной, слишком уж они были разными. У Рэйчел не могло быть таких глаз, полных отчаяния и почти физического голода; ее тело не украшали шрамы, молчаливые свидетели того, что пришлось перенести Лоис на Земле-3. И конечно, Рэйчел не смогла бы опрокинуть его на кушетку комбинацией из подсечки и толчка в грудь. Трюк, немыслимый для обычного человека. Но не для Лоис Лэйн.

Кларк пожалел, что не может посоветоваться с Дж'оном. У зеленокожего философа наверняка нашлось бы, что сказать. Но Марсианин отдал Хлое свой коммуникатор и удалился куда-то в Азию, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие; он посчитал, что травма, связанная со смертью и воскрешением, не позволяет ему действовать в прежнем качестве.

 _Если не знаешь, что делать, начни с визита в редакцию «Плэнет». Тебе давно пора там появиться. Ты уже достаточно долго «болел»._

* * *

Зеленая Стрела окинул взглядом изношенную металлическую конструкцию, похожую на абстрактную скульптуру, и подсчитал, что ему хватит две разрывные стрелы на то, чтобы ее свалить. Это лишит врагов укрытия, и заставит их действовать.

Сказано — сделано. Стрелы одна за другой вонзились в металлическую «ногу»-опору. Дальнейшее происходило, словно в замедленном кино. «Нога» подломилась, и металлический каркас рассыпался, как карточный домик.

Конечно, не стоило надеяться на то, что удалось избавиться от всех преследователей. С громким скрежетом груда металлических обломков приподнялась. Зеленая Стрела увидел, что закованный в броню тяжеловес отделался царапинами и вмятинами на доспехах.

Оливер выпустил стрелу с дымовой завесой, чтобы выиграть время, и, кувыркнувшись через голову, нырнул в заросшие сорняками развалины. Ему нужно было отдышаться и сообразить, что делать дальше.

Первоначальный план втихую пересечь город, вскрыть сейф в здании мэрии, и удалиться, не поднимая тревогу, пришлось срочно пересмотреть, когда он наткнулся на снайпера. Оливер еще мог считать, что ему повезло, потому что арбалетчик раскрылся раньше времени, и его удалось снять, прежде чем подоспело подкрепление.

Зеленой Стреле удалось добраться до окраины города, когда впереди послышались шум, гам, топот бегущих ног; судя по всему, его здесь ждали.

Их оказалось трое. Впереди бежал коротышка с татуировкой на лице, вооруженный двумя пистолетами. За ним следовали высокая женщина с короткими черными волосами, и маг в черной мантии, расшитой светящимися математическими символами.

Маг воздел руки и, сформировав огненный шар, метнул его в Оливера. Тот успел нырнуть в импровизированный окоп. Над его спиной прошлась волна пламени, опалив нестерпимым жаром. Оливер перекатился в сторону, едва сдержав стон, рывком натянул тетиву до самого уха и разжал пальцы. Стрела вошла в бок прыткому коротышке.

 _Еще!_

Но тут сбылись его худшие предчувствия – у него лопнула тетива. Оливер забросил бесполезный лук за спину и сжал две стрелы, как кинжалы.

Черноволосая женщина с лицом, искаженным от гнева, собиралась пригвоздить его к земле штыком, но маг придержал ее за локоть. Слова заклинания сорвались с его губ, и с безоблачного неба в Оливера ударила молния.

Город вокруг него замерцал и исчез, уступив место тренировочному залу. Оливер лежал на металлическом полу. Единственное, что осталось прежним – стрелы, которые он держал в руках.

Голос компьютера с издевательской вежливостью сообщил «МИССИЯ _ПОБЕГ ИЗ ЧЕРНОГО ГОРОДА_ ПРОВАЛЕНА. ВЫ УБИТЫ».

Тренировочные полигоны всегда выбирались случайным образом, чтобы внести элемент внезапности, и в этот раз генератор случайных чисел был явно не на стороне Зеленой Стрелы. Черный Город был лабиринтом из причудливых металлических конструкций, расположенных невероятно хаотично, растрескавшихся железобетонных фундаментов и брошенных автомобилей. С первого взгляда могло сложиться впечатление, что здесь поработал сварочным аппаратом Джокер. Одним словом, не самое лучшее место, если твое оружие – лук и стрелы.

 _Но в прошлый раз, когда меня сюда занесло в Черный Город, у местных были только шпаги и мушкеты. Откуда у них взялось современное оружие, Тригон их забери?_

С твердым намерением намылить холку тому шутнику, который вздумал похимичить со сценарием, Оливер поднялся на обзорную площадку. Он с трудом подавил вздох, когда увидел, кто сидел за монитором.

 _Кажется, мне предстоит лекция._

\- Так это тебе я обязан сегодняшними сюрпризами?

Бэтмен не стал отрицать очевидного:

\- Хотел посмотреть, действительно ли ты настолько потерял форму, или прикидываешься. Результат превзошел все ожидания — по моим расчетам, ты должен был продержаться в Черном Городе еще как минимум три с половиной минуты, - _Три минуты? Интересно, это до или после того, как Бэтмен изменил сценарий?_ \- Тебе нужно что-то менять в своей жизни, Оливер. Лига Справедливости не может позволить себе…

\- Знаешь, Бэтс, с тех пор, как Диана упорхнула на свой чудо-остров, из тебя словно душу вынули. Только и слышишь - «мы не можем смешивать работу и личную жизнь» или «как это отразится на репутации Лиги». Хочешь, чтобы твое семейство разбежалось кто куда, а ты остался умирать в гордом одиночестве, окруженный только летучими мышами, пыльными трофеями и старыми фотографиями? Поздравляю, ты на правильном пути.

\- Я никогда ни от кого не требовал становиться монахом, - парировал Бэтмен. - Делай что хочешь, можешь хоть целый кордебалет затащить к себе в постель, до тех пор, пока это не начинает мешать работе. А с тобой случилось именно так. Ты расслабился и перестал выкладываться в полную силу, а вдобавок утратил объективность. Вместо того, чтобы подать рапорт и настоять на усиленных тренировках для Канарейки плюс полный отказ от миссий выше пятого уровня, ты покрывал ее. И чем все закончилось? Твоя подружка в лазарете, а виноват в этом ты! Хорошенький пример ты подаешь новичкам, мистер отец-основатель Лиги.

* * *

Дина лежала на смотровом кресле с закрытыми глазами, слушая вполуха гневный монолога Дока Макнайлдера о чокнутых супергероях и их наплевательском отношении к технике безопасности. Похоже, Бронзовый Тигр и Катана опять перестарались во время спарринга, и Доку пришлось их заштопывать.

\- Дина, милая, ты в порядке?

Она открыла глаза. В дверях лазарета маячил Оливер.

\- Мистер Куинн, вы читали объявление на двери? – сварливо спросил Док.

\- Не читал, - отрывисто ответил Оливер. - Я услышал, что Дине стало плохо во время обеда, и тут же примчался сюда... Что с ней, доктор? Когда ей должно стать лучше?

\- К сожалению, нескоро, - лицо Оливера вытянулось, и врач Лиги уточнил: - Примерно через восемь месяцев.

\- Так долго?

\- Медицина еще не знает способов сократить беременность, - выражение лица Оливера было непередаваемо. – Да, мистер Куинн, поздравляю, вы скоро станете отцом.

\- Я не понимаю, как... – подала голос Дина. - Я же принимала меры, и не должна была…

\- Очевидно, антитоксин против газа Пугала заодно нейтрализовал ваши противозачаточные, мисс Ланс. Если помните, я предупреждал, чтобы вы воздержались от физической активности хотя бы первые две недели, но пациенты вечно меня не слушают.

Дина зарделась. Она помнила, как Оливер навещал ее вскоре после того, как она пришла в себя, и больничный халат с открытой спиной подействовал на него сильнее, чем целая упаковка «Виагры».

\- Оставлю вас одних, - сказал Макнайлдер, сверкнув очками. – Полагаю, вам есть, что обсудить.

Когда дверь за доктором закрылась, Оливер заключил ее в объятия и спрятал лицо в ее волосах.

\- Придется перепечатывать приглашения, - не без юмора сказал он. – Я их уже заказал, но теперь нужно будет переделывать дату.

Дина шепнула:

\- Олли, если все дело в ребенке... – она не хотела, чтобы он женился на ней только из-за этого.

Вместо ответа Оливер бережно взял ее руку в свою, и перецеловал все ее пальцы по одному, пока не дошел до безымянного пальца, на котором красовалось кольцо для помолвки.

\- Когда я подарил тебе это кольцо, разве я сделал это из-за ребенка? Нет, я подарил его тебе, потому что ты — самая восхитительная женщина в мире, и я хотел, чтобы ты стала миссис Куинн. Мои чувства не изменились. Я надеюсь, что и ты сможешь сказать то же самое.

Дина бросилась ему на шею:

\- Ох, Олли! Если бы ты знал, как мне нужно было это услышать! Особенно после того, как Лоис Лэйн стала шнырять вокруг, пытаясь украсть тебя.

\- Слишком поздно, - усмехнулся он. - Мое сердце мне уже не принадлежит.

Они были счастливы в своем маленьком мирке, и не знали, что за дверями лазарета из рук в руки переходят зеленые бумажки. Почти вся Лига делала ставки на то, когда и при каких обстоятельствах Зеленая Стрела сделает предложение. Почти все проиграли, и только Удлиняющийся Человек неожиданно разбогател на сто шесть долларов.

* * *

У Оракула было множество обязанностей - подбор обслуживающего персонала для орбитальной станции, просмотр технической документации, сортировка сведений от информаторов Лиги Справедливости, проверка и обновление защитных систем. Но впервые со времени основания Лиги Хлое Салливан поручили организацию свадьбы.

Никто не ждал, что она станет заниматься составлением свадебного букета или тем, как рассадить гостей. С подобными тривиальными вопросами справятся нанятые Оливером профессионалы. Перед Хлоей стояли две задачи – обеспечение прикрытия, чтобы приглашенные могли попасть в замок, не поставив под удар тайну личности, и, конечно, безопасность.

Замок в Уэльсе, где должна была пройти церемония, купил и отреставрировал еще Куинн-старший. Он умудрился сохранить дух старины нетронутым, несмотря на современные светильники и центральное отопление.

Из соображений секретности Хлое пришлось временно отказаться от левитации, перекрасить волосы и надеть зеркальные очки. Путешествовать по замку в инвалидной коляске — сомнительное удовольствие, поэтому ее все время сопровождал кто-то из гостей. Сегодня это был Полуночный Доктор, прибывший в замок на случай осложнений при беременности у невесты. Являться к Доктору на регулярный медосмотр Черная Канарейка больше не могла — телепортация в ее положении противопоказана.

\- Как себя чувствует виновница торжества?

\- Ничего страшного, обычное недомогание при ее положении. Когда пойдет к алтарю, будет как огурчик.

\- Рада слышать. Я ее предупреждала насчет девичника, но вы же знаете…- она неопределенно пожала плечами. Девичник прошел шумно и бурно, хотя невеста и не притронулась к алкоголю, что Хлоя считала своей личной заслугой.

Через открытое окно им было отлично видно, как Немезис и Затанна прогуливаются по аллеям сада. Волшебница отказалась от фрака и цилиндра ради платья подружки невесты, которое идеально подходило к ее длинным черным волосам. Немезис, ради свадьбы сменивший униформу на смокинг, явно считал так же; Хлоя смогла разглядеть, как он склонился к Затанне и что-то шептал ей на ухо.

 _Том Трессер в своем репертуаре. Интересно, он и на собственной свадьбе попробует кого-нибудь подцепить?_

\- … Мисс Салливан?

\- А? Что?

\- Вы о чем-то задумались, мисс Салливан? Я уже две минуты пытаюсь привлечь ваше внимание, и все впустую.

У Хлои нашлось, что ответить:

\- Скажите, Док, а вы подготовились к тому, что придется принимать роды?

Вы же понимаете, что Дина не может рожать в нормальной больнице?

Макнайлдер недоуменно поправил очки. Хлоя сжалилась над ним:

\- Когда женщина рожает, она не может не кричать.

\- О Господи! - на лице Доктора отразилась нешуточная тревога.

* * *

Свадьбу по настоянию Дины решили сыграть в узком кругу, так что замковая часовня могла вместить всех желающих.

Понадобилось почти три часа, чтобы уговорить Катану расстаться на время с мечом. И все равно она умудрилась спрятать под платьем целый арсенал. Пышные рукава скрывали парные метательные ножи в специальных ножнах, из которых их можно мгновенно выхватить, в прическу восточной воительницы было воткнуто два изящных украшенных драгоценностями стилета, и даже веер одним нажатием кнопки из декоративного превращался в боевой.

 _Хорошо, что Дина меня сейчас не видит,_ подумал Оливер. _Попробуй-ка докажи беременной женщине, что ты любуешься не самой Катаной, а ее знаменитой коллекцией оружия._

Церемония в часовне прошла быстро и без эксцессов. Дошло до традиционного вопроса:

\- Если кто-то из собравшихся здесь знает причину, по которой этот мужчина и эта женщина не могут сочетаться законным браком, пусть скажет сейчас или не говорит вовсе.

\- Я знаю о такой причине, - раздался спокойный голос, и сердце Оливера провалилось в желудок.

 _Вордиган! Как он сюда пробрался?.._ _Мне следовало насторожиться: когда в моей жизни все шло гладко?_

Темный Лучник был не один. Убийца Мотылек и Доктор Полярис, Черный Паук, Адский Пес и Светлячок; с кем-то из них он сражался, о кои-то читал в закрытых файлах Лиги Справедливости.

 _А теперь они ВСЕ работают на Вордигана, и Лига это проморгала? Плохо, очень плохо._

\- Возражаю, - повторил Вордиган. - Зачем устраивать возню со свадьбой, если можно сэкономить и сразу устроить похороны?

Пока он говорил, Оливер уже успел достать лук и стрелы из тайника, помеченного крохотной буквой Q. Другие герои тоже не теряли время зря – Немезис держал Вордигана и его людей на прицеле; Катана прикрывала его с метательными ножами, готовыми отправиться в смертоносный полет. Затанна что-то бормотала, подбирая подходящее заклинание из своего арсенала.

\- Не ожидал, что Темный Лучник прибегнет к услугам наемников, - сказал Оливер, чтобы выиграть время и успеть натянуть тетиву. – Разве это не противоречит правилам братства?

\- Они – страховка, на случай если твои друзья захотят вмешаться. А чтобы не было никаких гостей из космоса, я прихватил вот эту игрушку... - Вордиган выхватил из-под плаща короткий черный посох с круглым навершием и воткнул заостренный наконечник прямо в пол.

Глаза волшебницы расширились от узнавания, она запоздало крикнула : «Не-ет!»

Но уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Загадочный посох вспыхнул ядовито-желтым светом, и каменные стены вокруг вдруг стали выцветать и расплываться, как текст на странице, залитой водой.

* * *

Затанна чувствовала себя донельзя уязвимой.

Во все стороны, куда ни погляди, стелился непроницаемый белесый туман. Единственным ориентиром были очертания гигантской каменной колонны, смутно просматривающиеся через туманную завесу.

Туман оказался непроницаемым для магического зрения, и волшебница чувствовала себя донельзя уязвимой. Она успела попробовать несколько заклинаний для определения местоположения; ни одно из них не сработало. Даже простое, но надежное заклинание Компаса показывало сразу четыре стороны света.

Не зная, где она сейчас, волшебница решила не рисковать с телепортацией. Ей не хотелось оказаться посреди скалы или на дне океана.

Когда туман колыхнулся, Затанна смогла разглядеть человеческую фигуру, и вскинула магический жезл:

\- ЯНЗИЛС…!

\- Стоп! Затанна, это я!

Волшебница прервала на полуслове неоконченное заклинание.

\- Немезис, ты? Я чуть не превратила тебя в слизня!

\- А я чуть не подстрелил тебя из запасного пистолета, так что мы квиты.

 _Хорошо, что мы вовремя остановились. А то в последнее время расплодились фильмы на один и тот же сюжет - супергерои бьют друг другу морды, по самым нелепым и натянутым поводам. Как будто героям больше делать нечего!_

\- Зи, что это за чертовщина творится вокруг? – спросил он. – Зи, ты знаешь, куда мы попали?

Она хотела сказать, что не знает, но потом ей вспомнился прокуренный бар в Джексонвилле, и маг-британец с полупустым бокалом ликера в руке.

\- Чтобы перенести нас сюда, Вордиган использовал артефакт, созданный Культом Холодного Пламени. Сама я с такими не сталкивалась, но мне рассказывали, - пришлось вызывать напившемуся в стельку Джону Константину такси, а заодно оплачивать его счет за выпивку, но информация, которую она получила взамен, теперь могла спасти их жизни. - Представь себе, что два мага решили выяснить отношения раз и навсегда. Перед началом дуэли они активируют такой артефакт, и телепортируются в карманную вселенную. Теперь даже если у одного из них сдали нервы и он решил улизнуть, у него ничего не получится.

\- Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать с этим артефактом?

\- Что, разрушить его? Я даже пытаться не стану. Если я умудрюсь дестабилизировать артефакт, это может вызвать коллапс карманной вселенной… вместе со всеми нами. Это если у меня вообще получится на него воздействовать, - добавила волшебница. - Тебе этот каменный столп на горизонте ничего не напоминает?

Немезис обернулся, и его глаза расширились:

\- Это…

\- Жезл, который использовал Вордиган? Только там была мини-копия, а тут он в натуральную величину? Да, Том. Теперь понимаешь, почему я сомневаюсь, что мои заклинания смогут с ним что-то сделать? Не люблю сообщать плохие новости, но мы обречены блуждать в тумане, и освободит нас только смерть Темного Лучника — или Оливера.

\- Посмотрим! – его взгляд затвердел. – Сейчас колонна – единственный ориентир. Нужно добраться до нее, а там решим, что делать дальше.

По пути им посчастливилось натолкнуться на Катану, которая обезоружила Светлячка, выведя из строя его огнемет, а потом тщательно связала злодея его же ремнем.

Только в нескольких метрах от загадочной колонны они увидели Дину, которая помахала им рукой:

\- Слава Богу, я думала, я тут одна осталась…

Она осеклась, когда из-за колонны вышел Адский Пес. Не давая Канарейке опомниться, он стремительно метнул в нее веер из девяти ножей.

\- ГНАРЕМУБ!

Наспех брошенное заклинание Затанны отразило часть брошенных клинков, и Адскому Псу пришлось проявить чудеса акробатики, чтобы увернуться от собственного оружия. Это ему, впрочем, не помогло, когда Крик Канарейки достал его с близкой дистанции.

\- Хорошо, что он бойцовых собак с собой не взял, - высказался Немезис, пока японская героиня старательно вязала пойманного злодея . – Пуль с транквилизатором я с собой не захватил, а убивать их жалко, все-таки существа подневольные.

Дина тем временем подошла к Затанне и спросила дрогнувшим голосом:

\- Вы больше никого из наших не видели? Оливер?..

\- Я видела только Хлою и Дока Макнайлдера, - ответила за волшебницу Катана. – Хотела увязаться за ними, но тут на меня напал Светлячок.

Затанна, чтобы успокоить Черную Канарейку, повторила свое объяснение свойств артефактов Культа Холодного Пламени.

-…так что если мы все еще здесь, Оливер жив.

\- А вот, кстати, и твой жених, легок на помине, - указал пальцем Немезис.

Теперь уже и волшебница могла разглядеть Зеленую Стрелу, показавшегося тумана, но ей померещилось что-то странное в его глазах и походке. Неужели Вордиган успел его ранить?

\- Олли! – Дина была готова броситься ему на шею, но остановилась. _Неужели тоже что-то почувствовала?_

\- Оливер, что ты... - Зеленая Стрела, все с таким же отрешенным лицом, выхватил из-за спины стрелу, мгновенно наложил на тетиву, поднял лук - и выстрелил. Все это было проделано одним слитным, натренированным движением, так что никто ничего не успел понять, пока на белом платье невесты не расплылось кровавое пятно.


	46. Интерлюдия 20

**Интерлюдия №20**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Алеутские острова.**

Если Ричард Дрэгон покинул Потаенный Город на дряхлом самолете времен Первой Мировой, то Бэтмен воспользовался куда более современным летательным аппаратом - кораблем-драконом, брошенным Бролой при «тактическом отступлении».

 _Трофей пришелся очень кстати. Воспользуйся я Бэтпланом, меня сбили бы еще над Монголией. Но никто не обращает внимания на корабли-драконы._

Включив заранее запрограммированный автопилот и переведя двигатель в режим ожидания, Бэтмен выпрыгнул из открытого люка. Плащ раскрылся, как крылья за спиной, и Рыцарь Готэма позволил воздушным потокам направить себя вниз, к острову Адак. Там среди обломков аэропорта вырос гигантский сплющенный цилиндр явно внеземного происхождения.

Нужно было отдать должное инженерам с Апокалипсиса – маскировка так называемого Узла под стандартную платформу для выкачивания ресурсов из земных недр была идеальной. Без подсказки от Мадам Ксанаду найти секретный проект Десаада было бы почти невозможно.

Приземлившись на крышу платформы, Бэтмен быстро нашел слабое место в конструкции и прожег лазерным резаком вход.

Парадемоны, мельтешившие в полутемном зале, не успели среагировать на упавшую сверху металлическую сферу, и их разбросало взрывом. Бэтмен спустился вниз по стальному тросу и ударами заточенных бэтарангов добил тех, кто еще шевелился.

Он сверился со схемой Узла. До места назначения было еще четыре зала, а охрана уже наверняка подняла тревогу. Нужно было торопиться.

Дважды Бэтмену удавалось миновать скопления врагов, обманув их, но в третьем зале парадемоны были начеку, и пришлось драться.

Он утопил скрытую кнопку в поясе. Теперь каждый удар кулаков, затянутых в черные перчатки, вызывал электрошок. Бэтмен бил экономно и расчетливо, а оглушенных парадемонов отбрасывал с дороги, не тратя времени на добивание. Он знал, что аккумулятор в доспехах такими темпами долго не протянет.

Последний раз у него заканчивалась амуниция, когда суперзлодеи превратили Аркхэм в свою цитадель, и он, проникнув внутрь, оказался отрезан от тайников, разбросанных по Готэму. Сейчас ситуация была ненамного лучше. Он сражался в буквальном смысле до последнего бэтаранга.

Но Бэтмен не позволял себе останавливаться. Он снова стал прежним, и мог действовать, руководствуясь только инстинктами, не задумываясь и не делая скидок на омоложение.

 _Прав был настоятель, когда сказал, что мое исцеление закончено, и я могу покинуть Нанда Парбат._ _То, чего не сделали тренировки, довершило нападение на город, давший мне приют._

Когда Бэтмен добрался до командного пункта Узла, черный плащ был изорван в клочья, броню украшали следы когтей, а в арсенале осталось только несколько дымовых гранат и лазерный резак, который он использовал, чтобы намертво заварить вход.

* * *

Возле бронированной двери командного пункта толпились сбитые с толку парадемоны. Они пытались вскрыть тяжелую дверь с помощью грубой силы, потом пробовали прожечь в ней дыру. Попробовать взрывчатку у них не хватило ума.

Бэтмен тем временем перенастроил аппаратуру Узла так, чтобы все на земном шаре смогли услышать его голос.

 _\- Я - Бэтмен, и я обращаюсь ко всем свободным жителям Земли!_

Для миллиардера-филантропа Брюса Уэйна выступать перед публикой было в порядке вещей; Бэтмен предпочитал быть немногословным и таинственным, оставляя произнесение речей для Супермена,. Теперь все изменилось. Он – последний из Общества Справедливости, и послание человечеству кроме него передать некому.

 _\- Люди слишком часто воевали друг с другом, по самым ничтожным поводам, и теперь_ _разобщенность и недоверие сыграли на руку Дарксейду._

 _Я призываю вас на время забыть о старых обидах. Уже не важно, к какой расе и национальности вы принадлежите, какому богу молитесь. Первое и главное — вы люди._

Весть о проникновении постороннего в Центр быстро распространялась. Но никто не хотел сообщать Десааду, что секретный проект, на который наместник потратил столько времени, в руках врага. _Добровольцем_ стал Брола, не ко времени явившийся с докладом. Незадачливому обладателю каменной руки предстояло почувствовать на своей шкуре всю меру неудовольствия Десаада.

 _\- Я не случайно заговорил о свободе воли. По замыслам Десаада, Земля должна быть превращена в полигон для экспериментов по массовому контролю над разумом._

\- Откуда?! Откуда он знал? - зашипел Десаад. - Он не мог знать о моем замысле, да и никто на этой вонючей планетке не мог!

Ему ответила Бернадетт, занявшая место во главе Фурий после смерти Лашины:

\- Местные дикари в таких случаях просто пожимают плечами, и отвечают «Он — Бэтмен».

\- «Он — Бэтмен»? И это все?

\- Для них такого объяснения достаточно. А чего ты хотел от дикарей, _наместник_?

Десаад с трудом удержался от того, чтобы опробовать на дерзкой Фурии новый коктейль из яда и галлюциногенов. Он терпеть не мог Бернадетт с тех пор, как ее несвоевременное вмешательство сорвало одну из его интриг.

 _\- Захватчики с Апокалипсиса не будут предлагать вам право выбора, даже выбора между рабским подчинением и смертью._

У Отряда Самоубийц резко испортилось настроение; возвращение Темного Рыцаря не сулило ничего хорошего. Арсенала парализовал липкий страх, проникший даже в его измененное наркотиками сознание. Мультиплекс озирался по сторонам, готовый к тому, что черная фигура в любой момент может выпрыгнуть из теней. Один только Кэтмен был рад видеть, что Бэтмен – не робот и не калека; теперь у него снова появлялся шанс помериться силами с живой легендой.

Лексу Лутору было не до падения морали в Отряде Самоубийц; он лихорадочно корректировал планы атаки. Теперь даже трехдневный срок, который он дал Флэггу на подготовку, стал казаться президенту непомерно большим. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Бэтмен его опередил. В мире, где победил Бэтмен, очень неуютно жить, если твое имя Лекс Лутор.

 _\- Я мог бы использовать дьявольское изобретение Десаада, чтобы сколотить из вас бесконечно преданное мне войско, и бросить его против инопланетных захватчиков. Мог бы, но не стану. Потому что это противоречит тому, за что я боролся._

Глаза Талии аль'Гул сияли.

\- Теперь все эти люди пойдут за ним. Разве не этого ты хотел, отец?

Под маской царственного спокойствия Ра'c аль'Гула бурлил гнев. Он даже не подозревал, что Десаад создал нечто подобное, а теперь такой удобный инструмент контроля над миром вот-тот будет утрачен!

 _Вы спрашиваете себя – как мы можем победить, если лучшая в мире армия проиграла? Человек, отправивший это войско в бой, сражается ради власти; вы сражаетесь ради того, чтобы ваши дети и внуки жили в свободном мире. Это делает вас сильнее. Раб или механизм никогда не сможет сражаться так, как свободный человек; Император Лутор уже в этом убедился._

Бойцы Сопротивления в России и в Китае слушали, затаив дыхание. И распрямлялись усталые плечи, и впервые за месяцы безнадежной партизанской войны забрезжила вера, что они не одиноки и что им удастся отстоять свою планету. Что-то магическое было в бесхитростных словах готэмского героя, что заставляло ему верить.

 _\- Я всегда стремился обходиться без убийств, но в этот раз говорю - не сдерживайте себя! Не пытайтесь взять их в плен! Парадемоны – не живые существа! Сделайте все, чтобы уничтожить этих тварей!_

Герои, которых свело вместе видение Мадам Ксанаду, ликовали. Тед Корд нырнул в люк «Скарабея» и вынырнул с фляжкой, полной коньяку. Раскрасневшаяся Черная Колючка без стеснения при всех поцеловала Хэла. Даже Ричард Грэйсон с неохотой признал, что до чертиков рад снова услышать голос Брюса.

 _\- Я Бэтмен, и пока я жив, я отказываюсь признать поражение!_

Пока люди во всем мире слушали слова Бэтмена, Узел окружило тройное кольцом парадемонов, Десаад приказал открыть огонь из тяжелых орудий. Платформа вздыбилась от взрыва и сложилась внутрь себя, как продырявленный барабан.

Голос Бэтмена замолчал; передача прекратилась.

\- Он мертв? – спросила Бернадетт.

\- Еще нет, - наместник Дарксейда был вне себя от злости. Наблюдатели уже доложили о корабле-драконе, который приземлился на крышу Узла, прежде чем его успели заблокировать с воздуха. Сразу после взлета неопознанный корабль взял курс на Китай. На запросы с земли он не отвечал.

\- Сбейте его! - возопил Десаад. - Я лично представлю к награде того, кто собьет этого длинноухого недоноска!

Корабль-дракон выделывал пируэты, не предусмотренные создателями, уворачиваясь от прицельного огня. Казалось, что у него есть шансы оторваться от преследователей, пока ему на хвост не сел личный истребитель Безумной Хэрриет. Подбитый корабль-дракон задымился и с воем устремился к земле.

Злобное торжество Десаада было испорчено тем, что среди обломков тела не обнаружилось. А над разрушенным Узлом поднялся в небо гигантский дымовой сигнал. Это был стилизованный силуэт летучей мыши.


	47. Глава 27

**Глава 27.**

Момента замешательства оказалось достаточно, чтобы лже-Оливер скрылся, замаскировав отступление дымовой завесой. Немезис запоздало выпустил в дым очередь из пистолета, но никого не задел.

Затанна рухнула на колени рядом с Диной, ее ладони окружило бледно-лиловое свечение:

 _ **\- СИЗАТСОИРК!**_

Повеяло арктических холодом, и тело Черной Канарейки оказалось заключено в саркофаг из кристалликов льда.

\- Найдите Темного Лучника и остановите его, - велела волшебница, прижав светящие ладони к магическому кокону. - Если встретите Дока, скажите, чтобы тащил свою задницу сюда, пока еще что-то можно сделать.

\- А ты?

\- Я останусь с Диной и буду поддерживать стазис.

Катана неохотно согласилась:

\- Хорошо, но нам нельзя разделяться. Кругом туман; Вордиган сможет подстрелить одного из нас, потом сменит внешность, и никто ничего не заподозрит.

\- Я тоже смотрел «Нечто», мисс Ямаширо, - Немезису хотелось казаться невозмутимым, но голос его выдавал. _Я, стреляный воробей, попался на замшелый трюк с изменением внешности. Кинг Фарадей за такой провал отправил бы меня на переподготовку._ – Но все равно спасибо за подсказку.

Дождавшись, пока Затанна создаст вокруг себя защитный периметр на случай возвращения Темного Лучника, двое героев отправились на поиски товарищей по несчастью.

Первым, кого они обнаружили, была Хлоя. Один из суперзлодеев, Убийца-Мотылек, пытался прикончить ее, посчитав легкой добычей, но на полной скорости впечатался в силовой щит и совершил жесткую посадку.

Немезис поднял и повертел в руках шлем в виде головы насекомого. Он уважительно присвистнул, увидев внушительную вмятину от удара. _Оракул в очередной раз продемонстрировала, что инвалидное кресло ей не помеха._

\- Ищите Дока, а я уж как-нибудь присмотрю за этим летуном, - сказала им Хлоя, когда узнала, что случилось с Канарейкой. – Не таскать же вам его с собой.

К счастью для них, Макнайлдер нашелся довольно быстро. Он проверял пульс Доктора Поляриса, которому до этого всадил шприц с чем-то сильнодействующим. Злодей слишком поздно сообразил, что контроль над силами магнетизма бесполезен, когда оружие противника сделано из пластика.

\- И он еще смеет называть себя Доктором! – отставной герой вглядывался в лицо пленника с брезгливым недоумением.

Макнайлдер был немедленно отправлен на помощь Затанне.

 _Хорошо, если так и дальше пойдет_ , подумал Том Трессер. И, разумеется, сглазил.

Их спасли отточенные рефлексы Катаны. Тацу вовремя отбила стрелу, грозившую вонзиться ее спутнику в глаз.

\- Прикрой меня! – девушка-самурай зигзагами побежала в том направлении, откуда прилетела стрела. Немезис с пистолетом наготове последовал за ней, стараясь не слишком отставать.

Увидев блондина в смокинге, вооруженного луком, Трессер был готов спустить курок. Он остановился, увидев, что Оливеров двое.

\- Не вмешивайтесь! – крикнул один из них, выпустив стрелу.

\- Найдите оставшихся людей Вордигана! – подхватил Оливер-второй, перекатившись в сторону и выпустив ответную стрелу.

\- Это мой бой! - Даже голоса у них были одинаковыми.

Немезис с тяжелым вздохом убрал палец со спускового крючка. _Как все легко и просто в кино. Там самозванца всегда выдает какая-то мелочь._

\- Может, пустить каждому по пуле в ногу, а потом разберемся, кто есть кто?

Ответ Катаны был предсказуем:

\- Пусть Зеленая Стрела сам сразится со своим темным зеркалом. Это дело чести.

Оливер-один и Оливер-два продолжали обмениваться выстрелами, свадебные смокинги обоих украсились кровавыми пятнами и подпалинами.

Наступил момент, когда оба Оливера использовали стрелы с дымовой завесой. На какое-то время Немезис потерял лучников из виду. Когда дым рассеялся, остался только один Оливер.

Катана прикрыла глаза и стиснула рукоять Похитителя Душ.

\- Твой волшебный меч тебе ничего не подсказывает? Этот – настоящий Робин Гуд или подделка?

\- Молчи! – шикнула она на него. – Не мешай мне сосредоточиться.

Оливер-один (или то был Оливер-2?) острым взглядом обводил окрестности, готовый в любой момент, что из тумана выскочит его двойник или вылетит стрела.

 _Ничего._ Трессер ненавидел ждать, пока противник сделает свой ход. Ждать в засаде, игнорируя жару и мух, пока из-за поворота не покажется автоколонна; ждать в отсеке для десантников, пока «вертушка» не окажется на нужной позиции; засесть со снайперской винтовкой на крыше, и ждать, пока цель не окажется без прикрытия. Трессер ушел в отставку, вступил по рекомендации старого армейского друга в Лигу Справедливости, но ему снова приходилось терпеливо ждать, на этот раз команды Оракула.

Миндалевидные глаза Катаны вдруг широко открылись. Она перехватила клинок и занесла над головой так, словно собиралась его метнуть. Но Оливер оказался быстрее. Он развернулся почти на девяносто градусов и отпустил тетиву. Стрела с легким шорохом улетела в туман.

Немезис не видел, куда вонзилась стрела, но Катана прокомментировала:

\- Отличный выстрел.

\- Теперь ты уверена, что это он?

\- Убедись сам. Вордиган никуда не денется.

Это было похоже на финальную сцену из «Человека-Невидимки». Лже-Оливер превратился в полупрозрачный силуэт, лежавший на камнях, который то уплотнялся, то вновь сливался с окружавшим их туманом. Только стрела, пробившая Темного Лучника насквозь, была красноречивым свидетельством его поражения.

Оливер подошел поближе, держа лук наизготовку:

\- Ты когда-то предупреждал меня, что чрезмерная зависимость от трюков опасна, потому что притупляет охотничьи инстинкты. Вижу, что ты был прав.

\- Я слишком... хорошо... тебя... учил... – на губах Вордигана выступила кровавая пена, его пальцы сомкнулись на древке стрелы.

Зеленая Стрела отступил назад, готовый к тому, что Темный Лучник попытается выдернуть стрелу и использовать ее, как кинжал. Но Вордиган опять застал их врасплох. Он надавил на древко, из последних сил вгоняя стрелу глубже. Его глаза закрылись, по бледному лицу разлилась умиротворенность.

Исполинская каменная колонна дрогнула и рассыпалась на куски, магический туман развеялся, и супергерои снова очутились в замковой часовне.

* * *

Когда приземлился «Трезубец» с десантом Лиги, Оливер сдал им пленных злодеев, а сам с чистой совестью телепортировался на орбитальную станцию. Но в медблок его не пустили – состояние Дины было крайне тяжелым, и Док Макнайлдер отказывался давать прогнозы, выкарабкается ли она.

Первые дни после несостоявшейся свадьбы Оливер находился в полной прострации. Он с трудом заставлял себя встать, принять душ и поесть. Только электронный голос, пригласивший всех незанятых героев в конференц-зал, помог ему хотя бы на время перебороть апатию.

Собрание было из-за того, что Бронзовый Тигр закончил предварительное расследование, и хотел сообщить о том, что ему удалось узнать. Он начал с единственной хорошей новости – не нужно было ломать голову, как поступить с непосвященными. Разрушение магического артефакта вызвало у гостей не из числа Лиги сильнейшую мигрень и краткосрочное выпадение памяти, так что Вордигана и его шайку никто не вспомнит.

 _Спасибо и на этом._

\- Что насчет задержанных? – полюбопытствовал Найтвинг.

\- Практически ничего. Они все работали за деньги. Вордиган при найме сообщил им ровно столько, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

\- Если он хотел справиться со всеми героями, которых пригласил Оливер, нужно было раскошелиться и взять больше наемников, - заметил Удлиняющийся Человек.

\- Вордиган на это и не рассчитывал. Он хотел, чтобы они отвлекли внимание героев, пока он сам подберется к Оливеру.

\- Как лайки, которые отвлекают внимание медведя?

\- Вот именно.

\- Эй, Зеленый Горошек! - Оливер запоздало понял, что Бронзовый Тигр обращается к нему. - Ты у нас спец по Вордигану. Есть какие-нибудь догадки по поводу его мотивов?

\- Не знаю. Раньше Вордиган не утруждал себя возней с «лайками». Он учил меня, что истинный Темный Лучник должен скрытно подобраться к жертве, выстрелить и уйти в тень. Магические трюки он раньше тоже не использовал.

 _Что изменилось?_

Тацу Ямаширо, сидевшая напротив Оливера, сказала:

\- Я пыталась мысленно поставить себя на место Вордигана. Один из старших наставников в Братстве, с безупречным послужным списком, его уважают даже враги. И вдруг случилось нечто невероятное - его лучший ученик становится отступником. Теперь священный долг Вордигана – покарать Оливера, остальное Братство Темной Стрелы будет ждать, чем все закончится, и не вмешиваться.

Он следит за Оливером из тени, чтобы подготовиться к бою с учеником-отступником. Ведет счет победам и поражениям Зеленой Стрелы. Поневоле испытывает гордость, видя злодеев и монстров, которых его бывший ученик победил, используя только лук и стрелы. Это лишь усиливает тревогу и желание скорее оборвать жизнь отступника – сильный воин, знающий о Братстве Темной Стрелы, но не усвоивший почтение к законам Братства, опасен вдвойне. И поэтому он…

\- Но ведь Вордиган нападал на меня и до свадьбы, - запротестовал Оливер. - Несколько раз, и в одиночку, и когда Лига сражалась с Секретным Обществом Суперзлодеев.

\- Тебе хоть раз не удавалось надеть на него наручники?

\- Нет, - признал Оливер.

\- Значит, он испытывал тебя на прочность, готовясь в решающей схватке.

Оливер опустил голову. _Катана права на сто процентов. А я был настолько разъярен из-за выстрела в Дину, что перестал замечать элементарные вещи._

\- Ты так хорошо все объясняешь, - пробурчал Тигр. - Ну, тогда, может, растолкуешь нам, непосвященным, почему Вордиган так круто поменял тактику? А особенно мне интересно, с какой стати ему совершать харакири. Не хотел попадать в руки врагов? Гордость в одном месте заиграла?

Катана нахмурилась:

\- Моим предкам приходилось иметь дело с Темными Лучниками. Они не станут вести себя, как самураи. Если ранение не позволяет довести дело до конца, они не будут стоять на смерть и сражаться. Они скроются и будут зализывать раны, чтобы попытаться снова. Даже сдадутся в плен, если есть шанс пережить плен. Для них это не позор и не бесчестие. А рана Вордигана была тяжелой, но не смертельной. Поэтому его поведение ставит меня в тупик.

Полуночный Доктор кашлянул:

\- Если вы позволите… Последние несколько суток я был слишком занят с мисс Ланс, чтобы провести вскрытие Вордигана, но поверхностное сканирование трупа показало, что у него неизлечимая болезнь глаз. Еще несколько, и убийца бы полностью ослеп.

 _Ослеп…_ Было легкопредставить ужас, испытанный Темным Лучником, узнавшим, что ему вот-вот изменит зрение. Когда Чешир заманила Оливера в отравленную ловушку, и ясный день вдруг превратился в сумерки, Куинн чувствовал себя точно так же.

Бронзовый Тигр хлопнул ладонью по столу:

\- Вот где собака зарыта! Из тюрьмы просто так не сбежишь, а второй попытки прикончить Оливера у него могло и не быть.

\- Темный Лучник знал, что у его ученика есть слабое место, - продолжила Катана, бросив сочувственный взгляд в сторону Оливера. Девушка-самурай знала об истории с Чешир; именно Катане когда-то поручили выследить Ядовитый Плющ и раздобыть противоядие. – И Вордиган поспешил этим воспользоваться. Он атаковал во время свадьбы, зная, что мы все расслабимся, и нас можно будет брать голыми руками.

В конференц-зале повисло неловкое молчание.

Немезис, не зная, как сменить тему, поинтересовался, что делать с мертвецом.

\- Олли, он – один из твоих, так что решать тебе.

Пальцы Зеленой Стрелы вцепился в столешницу так, что побелели костяшки:

\- В обычной ситуации я бы распорядился переслать его тело в Дартфорд для почетного погребения. Но я не желаю оказывать этому человеку никаких почестей, - _Если бы он пытался убить только меня, я бы это понял. Но он превратил в мишени моих друзей, и женщину, которую я люблю._ \- Отправьте его в полицейский морг, пусть Братство Темной Стрелы само с ним возится.

\- А они не сочтут это вызовом?

\- Нет. Их законы на моей стороне. Вордиган сам нарушил кодекс, прибегнув к помощи наемников. Как только один из мистиков Братства возьмет в руки мою стрелу, они тут же узнают, при каких обстоятельствах умер их Темный Лучник. Если бы покушение оказалось удачным, руководители Братства могли закрыть глаза на то, какими средствами Вордиган воспользовался для победы. Но рискнуть всем, нарушить кодекс и все равно проиграть? Такого они не прощают.

* * *

 _«Если сравнить те кинокомиксы, что снимались десять-двадцать лет назад, и те, что вышли на экраны сравнительно недавно, можно заметить малоприглядную тенденцию. Кинематограф больше не рождает Мингов Безжалостных и Джейсонов Вурхизов. Безумные ученые, мегаломаньяки и диктаторы, мечтающие о мировом господстве, или исчезли, или настолько измельчали, что без смеха на них не взглянешь_

 _Можно понять стремление придать отрицательным персонажам глубину, уйти от черно-белой морали воскресных мультиков. К сожалению, в погоне за мнимым реализмом киношники впали в другую крайность. Они с мясом выдирают страницы из биографий классических злодеев, не считаясь ни с мнением фанатов, ни даже с элементарным здравым смыслом. Если кто-то грабит банки, наверняка он ступил на кривую дорожку, потому что ему нужны деньги на операцию для больного ребенка. Убийцу-садиста предлагают пожалеть, потому что над ним издевались в детстве, а это, согласно голливудской логике, оправдывает любые преступления._

 _А супергерои? Вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями, они дубасят друг друга, причем по самым ничтожным поводам, играючи сравнивая с землей целые кварталы. Парней в костюмах выставляют великовозрастными детьми, эгоистами и фанатиками. И все ради того, чтобы продемонстрировать красивую картинку, и дать зрителям в очередной раз поспорить на тему «Кто кого»._

 _Выйдя из кинотеатра после просмотра очередного блокбастера, поневоле вспоминаешь слова легендарного Саймона Трента - «если злодей вызывает больше сочувствия, чем положительный герой, значит, с фильмом что-то не так»._

 _На этом удручающем фоне приятным исключением стал последний фильм о Безликом...»_

\- Где материалы по скандалу в окружном суде? Олсен, если ты опять их куда-то засунул…

Лоис оторвалась от черновика статьи и увидела прекомичнейшую картину – Джимми Олсен, которого зажали в клещи Рон Трауп и Стив Ломбард. Глаза фотографа беспомощно перебегали от одного корреспондента к другому.

\- Посмотри в нижнем ящике стола, между коробкой конфет и альбомом с вырезками, - посоветовал глубокий мужской голос. Лоис почувствовала, что от этого голоса у нее по коже пробежали мурашки.

\- Кларк! – обрадовался Джимми. – Ты уже выздоровел? Класс! Выглядишь на двести баксов, по тебе и не скажешь, что болел.

\- Это просто прекрасно, что ты соизволил прийти в редакцию, Смолвиль, - Лоис не потребовалось много времени, чтобы подавить панику и перевоплотиться в стерву. - Мне уже надоело тянуть лямку за нас обоих. Может, дать твой адрес Кэт Грант, если ты опять расклеишься? Она была бы просто _счастлива_ помочь тебе встать на ноги.

Глаза за стеклами очков блеснули; Кларк разгадал ее несложную игру.

Можно было потянуть время, если использовать других сотрудников, как живой барьер. Но выигрыш нескольких часов ничего бы не решил. Упрямство у Кентов в крови; рано или поздно он все равно бы застал ее одну.

 _Я и так слишком долго скрывалась, сбегала, уворачивалась. К черту все! Если он хочет объяснений по поводу прошлой ночи, он их получит._

Их взгляды скрестились, и она сделала едва заметное движение головой в сторону подсобки. Улизнуть оказалось очень просто – материалы действительно оказались в столе у Джимми, и на фоне разгоревшегося скандала до них с Кларком больше никому не было дела.

Лоис плотно закрыла дверь подсобки, для надежности подперев ее стулом, и одним духом выпалила:

\- Почему ты никогда не спрашивал, кем был для меня тот, другой Кларк? - ее голос был резким и отрывистым.

Он ответил, не задумываясь:

\- Ты упомянула, что он был для тебя важен. Я видел, что тебе больно о нем говорить, поэтому не стал задавать вопросов. Возможно, это было ошибкой с моей стороны.

\- Кларк был моим мужем, - призналась Лоис, не глядя на него.

Выдержке криптонца позавидовали бы даже самураи. Но Лоис знала, что внутри у него бушует ураган негативных эмоций.

\- Это была годовщина нашего первого свидания, - ее голос дрожал от боли. – Он обещал мне особенный вечер и незабываемую ночь. Вместо этого весь вечер я провела в убежище, молясь, что потолок выдержит, а в это время Думсдей превращал Метрополис в развалины.

Теперь настала очередь Кента отводить взгляд. Да и что можно было сказать в такой ситуации?

\- Не бойся, _Кал-Эл_ , я не собираюсь требовать, чтобы ты сделал из меня честную женщину.

* * *

Дина Ланс лежала на больничной койке, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка. С одной стороны ее кровати стояла капельница, с другой - кардиомонитор.

Ее глаза были сухими. Она уже выплакала все слезы и теперь молча лежала, уставившись в потолок.

Заклинание стазиса остановило кровотечение и спасло ей жизнь. Но стрела Вордигана сделала свое черное дело. Маленькая жизнь, зародившаяся внутри несостоявшейся миссис Куинн, угасла.

 _Хорошо, что я не стала спрашивать у Дока, мальчик это или девочка. Так было бы еще больнее._

Она не винила Оливера в том, что его прошлое без стука ворвалось в дверь, безжалостно разрушив то, что должно было стать счастливейшим днем в их жизни. На месте Темного Лучника легко мог оказаться один из ее старых врагов. Но как быть теперь, если между ними всегда будет стоять тень их нерожденного ребенка? Дина не знала, сможет ли когда-нибудь с этим смириться.

Она мягко, но непреклонно сказала Оливеру, что им нужно какое-то время пожить врозь.

 _«Я обещала себе, что не позволю никаким суперзлодеям диктовать, как мне жить. Но мне нужно время»._

* * *

После того, как Дину Ланс перевели из реанимации в обычную палату, все женщины Лиги по очереди дежурили у постели больной. Исключением стала Оракул; она вызвала по коммуникатору Вопроса и Удлиняющегося Человека, и вместе с ними продолжила расследование.

Хлоя чувствовала ответственность за грубый просчет, позволивший Вордигану напасть во время свадьбы. Она полагала, что приняла все мыслимые меры предосторожности, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Вопрос, ознакомившись с материалами дела, упомянул о возможной утечке информации. Теперь все трое рыли носом землю, пытаясь понять, была ли утечка, и если была, то кто в этом замешан.

 _Даже если нам ничего не удастся найти, это все равно полезнее, чем изображать сиделку._

Оракул была не единственной в Лиге Справедливости, кто принял покушение на Дину Ланс близко к сердцу.

Затанна досадовала, что не уделила достаточно внимания Культу Холодного Пламени. Представляй она хотя бы в общих чертах, какие системы магии предпочитал использовать Культ, возможно, ей удалось бы справиться с артефактом, до того как Вордиган нанес роковой удар.

 _Как только Канарейке станет лучше,_ _нужно отыскать Джона Константина, и влить в него лошадиную дозу отрезвляющего зелья,_ решила черноволосая волшебница. _А потом не слезать с него, пока Джон не выложит все, что знает о Культе Холодного Пламени._

У Полуночного Доктора был не менее весомый повод для недовольства собой. Годами он почивал на лаврах, привыкший к тому, что госпиталь Лиги Справедливости справится с любым, самым сложным и запущенным случаем. Но в этот раз Чарльз потерпел поражение: ему удалось оттащить от края Черную Канарейку, но помочь ее нерожденному ребенку Доктор уже не смог.

 _Где-то в глубинах космоса врачи-инопланетяне практикуют еще не известные у нас методы целительства._ _Когда с этим кризисом будет покончено, я обязательно отправлюсь в путешествие на поиски новых панацей,_ пообещал себе отставной герой. _Пусть это даже станет последним, что я сделаю в своей жизни._

О чем думал почерневший от горя Оливер, не знал никто.

* * *

Человек в широкополой шляпе и в безликой маске спустился по обшарпанным ступенькам в подвал. Прежде чем отпереть дверь, он проверил волосок, который три дня назад прикрепил к косяку двери. Волосок оказался на месте. Нетронутым оказался и тонкий слой серой пыли, покрывавший пол в прихожей.

Убедившись в отсутствии незваных гостей, Вопрос повернул выключатель, и под самым потолком зажглись старомодные желтые плафоны.

На первый взгляд подземная берлога Вопроса напоминала гигантскую лавку старьевщика — стеллажи до самого потолка были забиты вещами без всякой видимой логики и смысла. Диск с DVD-версией «Возрождения Серого Призрака» мог соседствовать с коллажем из вырезок, посвященных нападениям чупакабры; сводки прошлогодних выигрышей на ипподроме в Донкастере – со списком клиентуры фонда «Изида»; завязанная узлом кочерга составляла компанию нунчаками и спортивной рапире. Но хаос в помещении был лишь кажущимся. Достаточно было сделать шаг назад – и вот уже можно было увидеть всю картину, а не разрозненные фрагменты. Умение, делавшее безлицего детектива незаменимым при запутанных расследованиях.

К сожалению, в Лиге Справедливости мало кто обладал подобной широтой восприятия. Попытка разобраться с атакой Вордигана лишний раз это подтвердила. Оракул зациклилась на покушении из-за чувства вины, а Ральф Дибни подпал под ее влияние. Им даже не пришло в голову сопоставить обстоятельства преступления с предыдущими ЧП.

Вопрос видел во всем, что произошло за последние месяцы, преддверие будущего кризиса. Так было сразу после создания Лиги Справедливости, когда каждый второй злодей считал своим долгом попробовать Лигу на зуб. Так было почти три года назад, когда по всему миру прокатилась серия террористических атак, закончившаяся инцидентом в Лос-Анжелесе. И теперь все начиналось сначала. Нелепое, плохо подготовленное нападение на станцию, похищение Лоис, исчезновение Хэла Джордана, битва в Мидвей-сити, и почти сразу после этого — попытка убийства Зеленой Стрелы. Разрозненные, казалось бы, происшествия, а когда герои Лиги устанут метаться, затыкая дыры в плотине – последует удар в самое сердце.

Вопрос уже знал, что если поделится своими предположениями с обитателями орбитальной базы, немногим хватит мудрости прислушаться к его словам. «Параноик», «чокнутый», «ходячая теория заговора» и другие нелестные эпитеты сопровождали его еще до вступления в Лигу. Безликий герой давно перестал на них обижаться _. Мое дело предупредить._ Его больше заботила неудачная попытка вычислить «автора» последнего кризиса. Те немногие ниточки, что удалось обнаружить, тут же обрывались. А единственный след, расплывчатый и нечеткий, вел к Лексу Лутору.

Для кого-нибудь вроде Супермена собранных косвенных улик было бы достаточно. Бэтмен, возможно, заподозрил бы неладное, но гарантировать это Вопрос не решился бы - визит амазонки отрицательно сказался на умственных способностях Рыцаря Готэма. Поэтому вести _настоящее_ расследование, как всегда, придется в одиночку.

 _Кто так настойчиво пытается отправить Лигу Справедливости по проторенному пути и заставить подозревать Лутора? Новый игрок или кто-то, о ком Лига давно забыла и не считает серьезной угрозой?_

Вопрос понял, что настало время снова посетить фонд «Изида» и поговорить со _старым знакомым_. А там уже действовать по ситуации, в зависимости от того, как пройдет разговор.


	48. Интерлюдия 21

**Интерлюдия №21**

 **Земля-3.**

 **Готэм Сити.**

Вычислить, где находится штаб-квартира «Шахмат», помогла безалаберность Роя Харпера. Видимо, за время службы у президента Лутора бывший ученик Зеленой Стрелы изрядно подразболтался. Черной Колючке удалось его выследить, а Синий Жук по ее наводке отправил по следам Харпера миниатюрного дрона-шпиона.

Теперь оставалось только подготовиться к рейду.

Тед Корд заперся в мастерской, вылизывая до блеска «Скарабей». Мадам Ксанаду целые дни проводила в мистическом трансе, заодно позаботившись о перезарядке своей внушительной коллекции амулетов и оберегов. Остальные герои оккупировали спортзал. Черная Колючка спарринговала с Хэлом, экс-комиссар восстанавливал спортивную форму, которую подрастерял в Бладхэвене, а Ричард Дрэгон часами тренировался в полном одиночестве, оттачивая технику режущих и рубящих ударов с Клыком Дракона.

Когда речь пошла о том, что Грэйсону нужна экипировка, тот уперся:

\- Я согласился пойти с вами, но костюм я больше не надену. Никакой. Ни красно-зеленый, ни сине-черный, ни серо-буро-малиновый. Хватит с меня!

Черная Колючка вкрадчиво спросила:

\- А если у меня в багажнике припрятано кое-что не столь броское, но значительно более полезное?

Как и его владелица, красный «Лотус» Колючки производил обманчивое впечатление. На вид - лакированная игрушка для богатых дамочек. Но под капотом прятался мощный мотор, и если верить Теду Корду, автомобиль был способен показывать чудеса маневренности.

Жестом фокусника Колючка открыла багажник. В потайном отделении оказались силовая броня с эмблемой Черных Ястребов и плазменное ружье.

\- Наемник, которому это принадлежало, задолжал мне. Я забрала броню и оружие в счет долга.

\- И он не возражал?

\- Он попытался расплатиться за информацию ножом под ребра. Мне пришлось наглядно объяснить ему, в чем отличие мастера работы с ножом от талантливого любителя.

Хэл Джордан устраивать скандал по части экипировки не стал. С грустью покосившись на недействующее кольцо, он порылся в конфискованной экипировке суперзлодеев и отыскал для себя модифицированный пистолет, бронежилет и еще с полдюжины гаджетов.

Эль Дьябло все эти дни было не видно и не слышно. Только в последний день перед началом рейда он пришел в спортзал, где тренировался Ричард Дрэгон.

\- Необычное оружие, - ноздри супергероя-мексиканца хищно раздувались, черные глаза смотрели на Клык с интересом.

Дрэгон был давно знаком с Эль Дьябло, и догадывался, что интерес к мечу вызван отнюдь не праздным любопытством.

Эль Дьябло начал издалека:

\- Мое настоящее имя тебе ничего не скажет, но я – прямой потомок древнего испанского рода. Знаю, ты в грош не ставишь аристократию. Я не стал бы упоминать об этом, но иначе мой рассказ потеряет смысл. Еще со времен Реконкисты наш род проявлял интерес к оккультным наукам. Моих предков вела не жажда славы и власти – во время войны мавританские колдуны не стеснялись прибегать к помощи демонов, и пришлось искать способы, как им противостоять. Сохранить изыскания в секрете не удалось; о нашем роде поползли слухи. А после коронации Изабеллы Кастильской влияние Инквизиции усилилось настолько, что древность рода уже не была надежной защитой. Оставалось только бежать из Испании в Мексику и сменить имена. Но часть накопленных за века знаний им удалось сохранить, несмотря на все лишения. Меня тоже учили - по тем книгам, что избежали сожжения. Вот почему меня заинтересовал твой меч. Я на расстоянии могу определить, что он попробовал крови кого-то посильнее, чем обычный парадемон.

\- Я ранил одного из офицеров Дарксейда, - подтвердил Ричард. - Но не думаю, что из внутреннего круга.

\- Сегодня вечером полнолуние, идеальное время для любой магии. Я уже подготовил все необходимое для ритуала. Если начертить на лезвии меча магические руны, то кровь демона, которого ты ранил, станет ядом для его сородичей.

Взгляд Ричарда стал острым и цепким; мексиканец знал о его предубеждении против отравленного оружия. Боец готов был ляпнуть что-то нелицеприятное, но в последний момент прикусил язык.

 _Если Тед Корд мог ради пользы дела уступить постороннему пилоту штурвал своей любимой игрушки, то и я должен быть готов чем-то пожертвовать. Сейчас слишком серьезная ситуация, чтобы позволить себе чистоплюйство._

Ричард Дрэгон без слов повернул меч рукоятью вперед и протянул Эль Дьябло.

* * *

 **Штаб-квартира «Шахмат»**

Щелкнул замок, и стальная дверь отошла в сторону.

\- Тед, где это ты так научился взламывать электронные замки?

\- Спас жизнь одному старику, русскому эмигранту, - ответил Синий Жук, пряча магнитную отмычку. - У него оказалось очень бурное прошлое, полное приключений.

Пройти коридор до конца не удалось – путь героям преградили угловатые силуэты сторожевых роботов.

 _ **\- ФУЭГО!**_ – руны на рукоятке кнута Эль Дьябло слабо засветились, а сам кнут вспыхнул. Взмах – и пылающая плеть обматывается вокруг шеи ближайшего робота. Мексиканец резко дернул пылающий кнут на себя, и голова робота покатилась по полу. Плазменное ружье Грэйсона и бронебойная пуля Хэла покончили еще с двумя. Мадам Ксанаду дезориентировала остальных роботов ослепляющим заклинанием, дав Черной Колючке шанс с ними расправиться.

Понадобилось еще две группами роботов, прежде чем герои научились действовать как одна команда. При этом они чуть не потеряли Грэйсона. Силовая броня спасла жизнь экс-комиссара, но его отбросило назад и впечатало в стену.

Хэл Джордан стал первым, кто заметил неладное:

\- Вас не смущает, что мы до сих пор встречали только роботов и автоматические системы защиты? Ни единой живой души.

\- Будь мы в компьютерной игре, я бы тебе сказала, что босс появится в конце уровня. А так… Я теряюсь в догадках.

Синий Жук осторожно спросил у Мадам Ксанаду, может ли она использовать магию, чтобы выследить Роя Харпера:

\- Найдем его, найдем и всех остальных.

Пророчица покачала головой:

\- Если бы он был волшебником или носил на теле магические артефакты, я бы попыталась что-то сделать. А так моим заклинаниям не за что зацепиться.

Оставалось только прочесывать коридор за коридором, комнату за комнатой, уничтожая роботов и обезвреживая системы защиты.

Во время очередной схватки пистолет Хэла намертво заклинило.

\- Говорили мне в учебке – не доверяй самопалам, - провернув пистолет на пальце, как ковбой, Джордан отбросил его в сторону. – Что у меня там еще осталось? Так… эта перчатка должна работать, как огнемет. Вот сейчас ее и испытаем.

Следующая встреча с роботами показала, что перчатка работает, но теряет мощность с каждым выстрелом.

А потом Синему Жуку удалось взломать информационный терминал. Тед не был профессиональным хакером, и терминал быстро отключился. Но извлеченная из него информация подтвердила подозрения Джордана – штаб-квартира была пуста.

\- Подозреваю, что наша пророчица об этом уже знала, - нахмурилась Колючка.

\- Не следует приписывать мне всезнание, - Ксанаду восприняла брошенное ей в лицо обвинение совершенно спокойно. – Я знала лишь то, что в этих стенах находится нечто важное для победы. И смогла рассчитать идеальную дату для рейда на штаб-квартиру «Шахмат». Посмотрите мне в глаза и скажите, что я ошиблась в расчетах. Каковы были шансы вырваться отсюда живыми, если бы Лутор не ушел сам и не увел свою армию? – Никто не ответил, но она и не ждала ответа. - Будущее балансирует на волоске. Слишком поздно - и решающая битва этой войны закончится без нас. Слишком рано - и нас встретила бы на пороге вся президентская рать.

Ричард Дрэгон, не желавший начинать очередную дискуссию о пророчествах, тем более на враждебной территории, спросил Теда:

\- Тебе удалось что-нибудь еще выудить из терминала, прежде чем он сдох?

\- Что-то под названием «Проект КС». Никаких подробностей, но я знаю, как туда пройти.

\- Веди.

На этот раз Синему Жуку пришлось повозиться, прежде чем электронный замок поддался.

Квадратный зал с белыми стенами был совершенно пустым, за исключением стеклянной камеры с полупрозрачными стенками, стоявшей посреди зала. Как только один из героев вошел в зал, сработал фотоэлемент, и полутьма сменилась ярким светом.

\- Так это и есть Проект КС? – Колючка, отпрянула, уставившись на содержимое стеклянной камеры, как на живую кобру.

Губы Эль Дьябло зашевелились, нашептывая то ли молитву, то ли проклятие.

«Проект КС», словно услышав их, открыл глаза. Оба глаза – живой и бионический. В его взгляде была такая беспредельная мука, что прослезилась бы даже каменная статуя.

Впервые в жизни Хэл Джордан жалел, что когда-то отверг предложение Синестро. _Было бы заманчиво научить президента Лутора истинному значению слова «Страх»._


	49. Глава 28

**Глава 28.**

\- …и поле боя в третий раз подряд за сезон отвоевал прославленный Отряд Старро! - ведущий, похожий на большую прямоходящую птицу, восторженно перечислял заслуги отряда.

Лоис сейчас было не до трескотни ведущего. Она склонилась над доспехами, аккуратно разложенными перед ней на верстаке.

После боя со стрекозоидами Лоис обнаружила, что ингибитор, имплантированный работорговцами, был поврежден и отключился. Лоис удалось разобрать и извлечь его, после чего она припрятала детали среди доспехов.

Теперь если собрать его заново, выкинув пару лишних деталей, и подключить топливный элемент, извлеченный из прикроватного светильника, получится устройство, способное вывести из строя электронный замок. Собрать отмычку Лоис удалось, оставалось испытать ее в деле.

\- … и Луис, бесстрашная воительница с планеты Терра!

 _Мое имя этот болтливый попугай так и не научился выговаривать, ну да черт с ним._

Она вздрогнула; рядом с ней стоял Торион.

\- Закончила? – спросил он ровным голосом. – Спрячь свою игрушку, возьми оружие, и пойдем за мной.

Отряд Старро, как обычно перед боем, собрался в столовой у фонтана с питьевой водой. Но чего-то не хватало. _Или кого-то_. Пересчитав отряд по головам, она обнаружила отсутствие гладиатора, которому в свое время дала прозвище Шакал.

\- Здесь не все.

\- Все, - сказал Торион, как отрезал. И только после его слов она увидела, что скрывала наспех наброшенная скатерть.

Сегодня Шакал уже не выглядел таким наглым. Да и трудно быть наглым с кинжалом, всаженным между лопатками по самую рукоять.

\- Среди нас был доносчик, - бросил Торион. - Я убил его собственными руками. Действуй, терранка, ты должна открыть нам путь, пока его смерть не обнаружили.

Пытаясь заставить отмычку-самоделку работать, Лоис вполглаза следила за тем, что происходит вокруг. Торион, не теряя времени, успел собрать у выхода из закрытой зоны _все_ отряды.

\- Монгул хочет, чтобы мы сражались и умирали. Так давайте покажем ему, как умеют сражаться и убивать гладиаторы, если на кону свобода!

 _Не самая лучшая речь, но для толпы необразованных гладиаторов сойдет,_ подумала Лоис. Словно в ответ на ее мысль, сработала отмычка, и выход из закрытой зоны начал открываться.

Охранники, давно отвыкшие от бунтов, следили за выходом вполглаза, поэтому дождь из копий и дротиков застал их врасплох.

 _Сейчас или никогда!_

Импровизированное войско быстро росло; гладиаторы, которым не хватило оружия, рвали солдат Монгула зубами и когтями, топтали ногами. Кровь на мечах и секирах не успевала высохнуть; бластеры, отобранные у тех, кто сторожил закрытую зону, щедро расходовали заряд, превращая охрану в живые факелы.

А потом их путь преградила мускулистая туша Драаги.

Непревзойденный чемпион арены был знаменит своей убийственной кровожадностью и тем, что он всегда сражался в одиночку. В руке Драаги была тяжелая секира, и всем было ясно без слов, что подбить его на бунт не удастся.

\- Владыка Монгул будет доволен, - огромный гладиатор усмехнулся, показав заостренные зубы. – Я лично раздавлю этот жалкий мятеж. А те из вас, кто выживет, будут молить о смерти, валяясь у моих ног.

Торион вышел вперед. Рядом с Драагой он казался карликом.

\- Ты прав, шавка Монгула. Время пришло!

* * *

Зрители поняли, что в программе боев намечаются изменения, когда непревзойденный чемпион Драага врезался головой вперед в силовой бортик арены и потерял сознание.

Монгул грозно приподнялся на своем золотом троне:

\- КТО СМЕЕТ?..

\- Я! – глаза Ториона сверкали яростно и весело. - Во имя Всеотца, тебе за многое предстоит ответить, Монгул!

\- Всеотца? – издевающимся тоном повторил тиран. - У этого старика нет власти в Мире Войны!

Торион воздел руку с мечом вверх, направив ее в сторону Монгула, и произнес официальную формулу вызова.

Воин взял верх над правителем; Монгул принял вызов.

Они столкнулись в середине арены, как два локомотива. Зрители ждали, что великий Монгул сметет дерзкого гладиатора, как букашку. Но Торион выдержал первый удар. И так саданул в ответ рукоятью меча, что Монгул посмотрел на противника по-другому.

Они снова сцепились. Лоис с удивлением смотрела, как с каждым ударом Торион становился выше и шире в плечах. Меч улетел куда-то в сторону; ремешки доспехов давно лопнули и он дрался голым по пояс.

Для Монгула поединок быстро перестал быть развлечением; он сражался за свою жизнь. Мышцы на обнаженных руках вздулись, когда он сдавил шею соперника в классическом борцовском захвате, силясь задушить его. Но Торион нанес ему жесткий удар в пах, и добавил локтем в живот, чтобы ослабить захват и вырваться.

Лоис затаила дыхание, когда Торион поднял Монгула в воздух, перевернул и резко опустил, сломав ему хребет об колено.

\- Т... Торион..? – увиденное не укладывалось в голове даже у много повидавшей журналистки.

\- Орион, - снисходительно поправил он, пинком отбрасывая побежденного Монгула. – Мое имя ОРИОН! - его зычный голос разнесся по всей притихшей арене.

 _Орион… Конечно, кто еще мог уделать Монгула голыми руками. И его имя – Торион. «Т» плюс «Орион». А я, дура, ни о чем не догадывалась, даже когда он помянул Всеотца._

– О-РИ-ОН! О-РИ-ОН! О-РИ-ОН! – начали скандировать трибуны.

Любителям развлечений, собравшимся в Мир Войны со всей галактики, конечно, было знакомо имя грозного сына Всеотца. Но увидеть его в бою… о таком они и мечтать не могли.

Птицеподобный ведущий захлебывался от восторга, оповещая всех о невиданном финале Игр. А охранники, оцепившие арену, бросали оружие и сдавались; они тоже много чего слышали о подвигах Ориона.

* * *

Лоис обменялась кивками с двумя бывшими гладиаторами, стоявшими на страже у двери, и прошла в кабинет Ориона.

Она не знала, чего ожидать от бывших покоев Монгула. Может быть, варварской роскоши, с дорогими коврами, парящим в воздухе ароматом благовоний, и стенами, увешанными золоченым оружием? Но обстановка в просторном помещении была на удивление спартанской – трехмерная карта Мира Войны, аппаратура для межпланетной связи и письменный стол без украшений.

\- Располагайся поудобнее, - предложил Орион.

\- Спасибо, - Лоис плюхнулась в кресло. Она очень устала, и не видела смысла это скрывать.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Пришлось разнимать драку между местными и гладиаторами из последней партии. А так ничего серьезного.

Под «серьезным» Лоис имела в виду позавчерашний инцидент с группой солдат Монгула, которые вломились в тюрьму, освободили Драагу, и вместе с ним попытались захватить центр управления Миром Войны. К счастью, у Ориона хватило ума выставить там охрану, и они успели продержаться до подхода подкрепления. Сын Всеотца, разъяренный гибелью «своих» гладиаторов, буквально размазал бывшего чемпиона по стенке.

\- Хочешь знать, зачем я тебя вызвал?

Лоис поерзала в кресле и, подавив зевок, ответила:

\- Да.

\- Всеотец однажды обмолвился, что ваш мир очень важен, и мне захотелось больше узнать о Терре. Но информация, которую я смог собрать, противоречива. С одной стороны, у Терры отсутствуют колонии, ваши технологии примитивны, а ваши защитники слишком слабы, чтобы отстоять планету…

\- Слишком слабы? – возмутилась Лоис. – Тот, кто сказал такую глупость, никогда не встречался с Суперменом!

\- Последний криптонец? Да, я знаю о нем. Знаю, что он готов умереть, защищая свою вторую родину. Но готов ли он ради этого убивать?

Вопрос был не из легких. Лиге Справедливости еще не приходилось столкнуться с тотальной войной против Земли. Лоис, чудом избежавшая необходимости убивать других на арене, могла только гадать, как ужасы войны отразятся на связанных кодексом супергероях.

Те герои, кому легче всего смириться с убийством себе подобных, по иронии судьбы лишены суперсил, как Зеленая Стрела или Охотница. Вряд ли они сыграют решающую роль в войне. На переднем крае окажутся такие, как Человек из Стали – а Супермен даже Думсдея не стал убивать, ограничившись отправкой неуязвимого монстра в Фантомную Зону.

Не показывая Ориону, что вопрос задел ее за живое, она предложила:

\- Я готова рассказать о Земле – или Терре, как у вас ее называют. Но сначала удовлетвори мое любопытство. Это ведь справедливо?

Орион согласился, хотя на его лице и отразилось замешательство. Сын Всеотца, очевидно, не привык, чтобы ему ставили условия.

\- У меня это не выходило из головы со дня твоего… перевоплощения. Почему никто не заподозрил, что раненый пилот Торион, найденный на борту беспомощно дрейфовавшего звездолета – это Орион, сын Всеотца? – спросила Лоис. Именно так гладиаторы из Отряда Старро рассказывали о появлении Ториона в Мире Войны. – Как можно было терпеть болезненные раны на арене, оказываться на волосок от смерти, и ни разу не выдать себя?

\- Какой смысл было менять внешность, чтобы потом раскрыть себя на арене? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос. – Если бы эти… – Орион добавил несколько слов на неизвестном языке, вряд ли лестных для работорговцев, - знали, кого поймали, то не стали бы возиться с доставкой меня в Мир Войны. Я уже наслаждался бы гостеприимством Дарксейда.

Хотя Лоис и было интересно, кто мог так изранить Ориона, чтобы горстка работорговцев умудрилась его скрутить, ее неуемное любопытство уступило место здравому смыслу. Если Всеотец счел нужным использовать своего наследника в качества разведчика, тут пахло Большими Государственными Секретами, которые не раскрывают кому попало, тем более уроженке заштатной планетки Терра в захолустном секторе. Поэтому Лоис просто спросила:

\- И что пошло не так?

\- Я слишком хорошо справился с задачей. Память Ориона оказалась спрятана за завесой из ложных воспоминаний. Даже телепат не смог бы докопаться, в чем дело, если только не знал заранее, что искать. Но и я сам не смог бы добраться до себя истинного. Я рисковал навсегда остаться Торионом. Но твой рассказ о потере памяти подтолкнул меня в нужную сторону, - Орион встал и отвесил церемонный поклон: - Благодарю тебя, Лоис Лэйн. Орион не забывает добра.

 _Ну хоть кто-то в Мире Войны правильно произносит мое имя!_

\- Моя очередь отвечать на вопросы, да? – она задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по ручке кресла. – Рассказать о Земле… Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

\- О науке и технологии Терры я более-менее осведомлен. А вот ваша история не раз ставила меня в тупик.

\- История… - Лоис завела глаза к потолку, словно надеялась найти там подсказку, и вдруг расплылась в улыбке: - Знаю! Я как раз вспомнила кое-что из нашей истории. Это поможет тебе лучше понять жителей Терры. И заодно решить одну из твоих проблем - что делать жителям Мира Войны, когда исчезнет его основной источник дохода.

\- Уже любопытно, - сказал Орион.

\- В Древней Греции было множество городов-государств, так называемых полисов. Они вечно воевали друг с другом…

Орион внимательно слушал, пока Лоис излагала все, что могла вспомнить об античных Олимпийских играх.

\- …Их возобновили в конце девятнадцатого века. Сейчас Олимпийские игры проводятся каждые четыре года. И я подумала - почему бы Всеотцу не устроить нечто подобное, только в галактических масштабах? Не нужно будет нарушать ваши законы, приглашая посторонних на Новый Генезис. Мир Войны почти идеально приспособлен для проведения спортивных состязаний. Местное население будет занято делом; любителям зрелищ будет на что посмотреть. А если Игры будет проходить под протекторатом Нового Генезиса, это придаст соревнованиям престижа и предотвратит беспорядки.

\- Кажется, я снова у тебя в долгу, Лоис Лэйн, - улыбке Ориона мог бы позавидовать Чеширский Кот. – Мне нужно связаться с отцом. Готов прозакладывать свои Космо-Доспехи, что идея с Играми ему понравится.

* * *

Жизнь в Мире Войны потихоньку налаживалась. Новых попыток переворота не было. Орион лично муштровал отряды самообороны и разбирался с политическим наследством Монгула.

Лоис продолжала выполнять свою часть сделки, знакомя Ориона с земной историей. И не только – его интересовала и Лига Справедливости, и жизнь самой Лоис. Взамен Орион охотно рассказывал о затянувшемся противостоянии Нового Генезиса с Апокалипсисом. О том, как Всеотец и Дарксейд обменялись наследниками в знак перемирия, и как он, озлобленный угрюмый подросток, не знавший ничего кроме войны, нашел на Новом Генезисе настоящую семью.

Дошло и до подробного рассказа Лоис о том, как она была похищена с орбитальной станции и оказалась на Аркадии, о тайном договоре с Наследником Неви'аргом, и чем закончилось их совместное противостояние с Железным Канцлером.

\- По крайней мере, он умер, сражаясь за свободу, а не прожил остаток дней куклой на троне. Знаю, не самая лучшая эпитафия, но другой у меня нет.

\- Думаю… Думаю, ему бы это понравилось, - ответила Лоис с большей уверенностью, чем чувствовала.

Орион помолчал, затем заговорщицки наклонился вперед:

\- Знаешь ли, Неви'арг - не единственный наследник престола, которого подталкивали к браку по политическим соображениям. Ему еще, можно сказать, повезло; чтобы освободиться, достаточно было уничтожить чересчур своевольного робота. А что делать _мне_ , если Всеотец хочет видеть меня женатым? Я слишком многим ему обязан, и не могу противиться его воле.

\- Невеста до такой степени безобразна?

\- Все не настолько плохо, - рассмеялся он. - Всеотец ограничил меня только во времени. Выбирать спутницу жизни я могу сам.

\- В чем же тогда дело? – _Неужели Орион - женоненавистник или против браков в принципе?_

\- Никак не могу найти подходящей женщины, - признался он с досадой. – Мне попадаются все больше тепличные цветочки с блестящей родословной, или интриганки, на которых пробы ставить негде. Если дело дойдет до войны, ее оранжерейное высочество спрячется за стенами дворца и будет трястись от страха. Ну и зачем мне подобное «сокровище»? Я – Пес Войны, а не парадный шаркун; та, что решится разделить со мной жизнь, должна быть готова сражаться рядом. Беда в том, что во вселенной не так-то много женщин, сравнимых со мной по силе. Разве что Фурии Дарксейда, а я еще не настолько выжил из ума, чтобы разделить жизнь с одной из них.

Лоис бросила, как бы невзначай:

\- Я слышала, что Максима, королева Алмерака, до сих пор не замужем.

* * *

Случай покинуть Мир Войны представился раньше, чем она могла предвидеть. Однажды утром Лоис проснулась от рева планетарных двигателей. Наскоро одевшись и выскочив на улицу, она увидела, как над Миром Войны зависли три звездолета с эмблемой Нового Генезиса.

В тот день ей удавалось увидеть Ориона только раз - в казарме, где он занимался расквартировкой новоприбывших солдат. Заметив Лоис, он едва заметно кивнул, и сделал универсальный знак «Позже».

Оказалось, что в тот же день, когда Монгул встретил свою судьбу на арене, Ориону удалось добраться до узла связи и активизировать его, чтобы поговорить с приемным отцом. Всеотец, приятно удивленный новостями от Ориона, пообещал отправить в Мир Войны солдат, и заодно откомандировать с Нового Генезиса одного из своих советников.

\- Очень предусмотрительно.

\- Простой здравый смысл. Если разгребать эту клоаку в одиночку, я рискую застрять здесь на десятки солнечных циклов.

\- В одиночку? А как же гладиаторы?

\- Некоторые решили остаться и присягнуть Новому Генезису. Но большинство хочет вернуться домой, и я пообещал предоставить им такую возможность. Они заслужили.

\- У меня тоже полно дел на Земле, - _Например, о_ _бъясниться с Суперменом, как только представится возможность._

\- Я так и предполагал, - усмехнулся Орион. И неожиданно предложил: - Может быть, мне лично доставить тебя на Терру?

\- А как же возвращение на Новый Генезис?

\- С моей родней ничего не случится, если по пути я сделаю небольшой крюк. Зато на душе будет спокойнее. А то у одной нашей общей знакомой терранки просто талант ввязываться по пути в приключения.

Лоис заподозрила, что Орион лукавит, и просто решил таким образом оттянуть решение вопроса с женитьбой.

 _А мне-то что? Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят._

Теперь, когда не нужно было каждый день готовиться к выходу на арену, а до отлета с Мира Войны оставались считанные дни, у Лоис появилось много времени на размышления.

Вечерние беседы с Орионом помогли ей по-другому оценить то, что она увидела в Оке Вселенной. Воспоминания по-прежнему жгли ей душу, но боль притупилась.

Лоис не могла больше предаваться самообману. У нее с Суперменом все равно ничего бы не получилось. И вовсе не потому, что Рейчел Дэйвенпорт ее опередила. Супермен, который даже маску носить отказывался, не согласился бы притворяться обычным человеком и жить двойной жизнью. Для него это было так же неприемлемо, как для нее - бросить работу, отказаться от своего призвания и превратиться в бесплатное приложение к Супермену.

 _Есть и другой вариант - встречаться украдкой. Дэйвенпорт, вероятно, устраивал тайный роман без отрыва от съемок. Смогла бы я пойти на такое?_

Лоис не желала лгать даже самой себе; нет, такая жизнь не для нее. Да и игры в секретность всегда заканчиваются одинаково - тайна взрывается у тебя в руках, как хлопушка с дефектом.

* * *

Проводить Лоис Лэйн в дорогу пришел весь бывший Отряд Старро. Дон Кихот даже подарил ей церемониальное боевое копье, в знак того, что на его планете ей всегда будут рады.

Когда с прощаниями было покончено, Орион задраил люки, устроился поудобнее в капитанском кресле и приказал электронному навигатору рассчитать курс на Землю.

Вопреки опасениям Лоис, до Солнечной системы они добрались быстро и без приключений. Связавшись с орбитальной станцией Лиги, журналистка представилась и попросила разрешения на посадку.

– Говорит Сторожевая Башня. Стыковка разрешена.

Наметанный глаз Лоис Лэйн не мог не оценить «комитет по торжественной встрече», ожидавший ее в причальном ангаре.

 _Аквамен, Черная Молния, Киборг, Огненный Шторм… Они так рады меня видеть, или готовятся к бою?_

Еще ей сразу бросились в глаза перемены в облике Охотницы – бронзовый шлем вместо маски, броня амазонок вместо фиолетового трико и составной лук вместо арбалета. И самое главное – Охотница, у которой никогда не было суперсил, теперь парила в воздухе.

На этом сюрпризы для Лоис не закончились.

– Лоис! Боже мой, Лоис! – В ангар влетела Хлоя, окруженная золотистым ореолом, и журналистка не успела и глазом моргнуть, как оказалась в костедробительных объятьях.

 _С каких пор моя любимая кузина способна летать? Похоже, я много пропустила за время своего вынужденного отпуска на Аркадии, придется нагонять._

– Я извиняюсь за проявленные меры предосторожности, – сказал Черная Молния, после того, как собравшихся в ангаре героев перезнакомили с Орионом, – но после атаки на станцию мы не знали, что думать.

Как выяснилось, то, что звездолет Ориона был из Мира Войны, могло сыграть с ними злую шутку – идентифицировав модель корабля, супергерои едва его не атаковали. К счастью, на станции был Супермен. Он просканировал корабль и успел скомандовать отбой.

– Разве Зеленый Фонарь, Лайра Как-Ее-Там, не отправила Хэлу Джордану сообщение, что со мной все в порядке? Или она забыла?

– Лоис... – мягко сказал Аквамен. – Хэл пропал примерно в то же время, что и ты.

 _Фонарь тоже исчез? По крайней мере, к этому чокнутый робот Киан'эрб руку не приложил. Я бы знала._

– И где ты пропадала, что вся Лига не могла тебя найти? – спросила Хлоя с неподдельным любопытством.

– Дай подумать…. – Лоис изобразила напряженную работу мысли. – Отправила на металлолом робота-деспота на Аркадии, потом поразвлеклась в Мире Войны, познакомилась с приемным сыном Всеотца, - она кивнула в сторону Ориона, который молча отвесил церемонный поклон, - и помогла организовать галактические Олимпийские игры. А так ничего особенного. Обычный уик-энд.

* * *

Оставив Ориона с встречающими, Лоис отправилась в гостевую каюту, чтобы прийти в себя и переодеться. Но недалеко от каюты ее перехватили:

– Мисс Лэйн, я хочу, чтобы вы знали – я рад, что все закончилось благополучно.

Она услышала голос Супермена – и ее мир раскололся. Лоис смотрела на героя в красном плаще – и одновременно видела перед собой Кларка Кента. Кларка-подростка, в синей футболке и красной куртке.

 _СМОЛВИЛЬ?.. Но как…_

И тут же, не успела она опомниться – еще одно непрошеное воспоминание, яркое и болезненное.

 _Она на ферме Кентов, на чердаке Кларка. Кларк одет в черное – они только что вернулись с похорон._

– _Слишком много смертей. Слишком много, - пробормотал он._

– _Это не твоя вина._

– _Разве? Они погибли, потому что Лекс захотел узнать мое имя._

 _А потом Кларк обернулся, и у него в руке был криптонский кристалл._

– _Прости, Лоис, но так будет лучше для всех, – и Кларк недрогнувшей рукой направил кристалл ей в лицо. Ослепительный белый свет затопил комнату, и все исчезло._

– …Лоис? Лоис?

Боль и злость из-за манипуляций с ее памятью вспыхнули, как костер, в который плеснули ведро бензина. Она, как дурочка, перебирала всех суперзлодеев, от Гориллы Гродда до Безумного Шляпника, а виноват все это время был Супермен!

Она практически на суперскорости заскочила в каюту и закрылась изнутри, жалея лишь о том, что на космической станции невозможно хлопнуть дверью.

Только оказавшись в одиночестве, она дала волю своим чувствам. Подхватив со стола вазу с искусственными цветами, Лоис со всей силы запустила ей в стену, на которой висел постер «Юбилей Лиги Справедливости». Импровизированный снаряд попал точнехонько в улыбающееся лицо Супермена, сбив постер на пол.

Она не знала, как смириться с тем, что Кларк и Хлоя годами морочили ей голову.

 _«Так будет лучше...» Чертов лицемер! Х_ _ватит с меня мужчин, которые решают, что для меня лучше!_

Словно ей было мало сегодняшних откровений, интерком просигналил, что с ней срочно хочет связаться Хлоя.

– Ло, ты у себя?

– Уходи, Хлоя! – крикнула Лоис. – Я не хочу ни с кем разговаривать.

 _Особенно с тобой._

После нескольких минут препирательств (и плохо скрытого намека Хлои, что она запросто может выбить дверь), Лоис все же впустила настырную кузину.

– Опять Супермен, да? – спросила Хлоя, устроившись в кресле и погасив золотистый ореол. – Что он на этот раз тебе сказал, что ты сидишь взаперти?

– Дело не в том, что он сейчас _сказал_ , а в том, что он когда-то _сделал_ , и о чем вы все эти годы молчали.

– О! – в глазах Хлои засветилось понимание. – Ты все-таки вспомнила? – Лоис отрывисто кивнула. – Могу себе представить, до какой степени ты зла. Но ты ведь понимаешь, почему поступил так, а не иначе?..

Лоис снова кивнула, на этот раз с неохотой. _Конечно, я понимаю, чего тут не понимать?_

С тех пор, как появились супергерои, журналисты, копы и просто любопытные пытаются проникнуть в тайну их личностей. У всех, кроме Супермена.

Его защита от любопытных глаз была проста, как все гениальное. Никому даже в голову не могло прийти, что Супермен может жить, как обычный человек. Невозможно, немыслимо представить последнего сына Криптона, который забирает рубашки из химчистки, ходит в кино, оплачивает счета и получает нагоняй от начальника.

\- Знаешь что, Ло? Не надо тебе сейчас думать о Сама-Знаешь-Ком. Лучше давай отправимся вместе на Землю. Я тебя хочу кое с кем познакомить. Тему для статьи не обещаю, но скучно тебе не будет, это я обещаю.

\- И с кем ты хочешь меня познакомить? С Папой Римским я уже встречалась. Может быть, Далай-лама?

Хлоя хитро улыбнулась:

\- Не скажу, это сюрприз, - она нажала кнопку на интеркоме, и, явно подражая стартрековскому персонажу, произнесла: – Телепортируй нас, Викки.


	50. Интерлюдия 22

**Земля-3.**

 **Штаб-квартира «Шахмат».**

— …А когда я очнулся, то был уже намертво прикован к стенду для роботов, — так закончился короткий, но впечатляющий рассказ Киборга.

Тед Корд и Мадам Ксанаду надеялись услышать о судьбе остатков Общества Справедливости, но их ждало разочарование. Виктор Стоун и сам ничего о них не знал. Его последнее воспоминание перед пленом — столкновение со спецвойсками Лутора, и как он закрыл собой Робин от разрывного снаряда. Повреждения были такими, что Киборг отключился. А очнулся он уже в лаборатории Доктора Сиваны, отданной под «Проект КС».

Этому проекту дали зеленый свет после того, как попытка создать армию из клонов Супермена с треском провалилась. Получившиеся гомункулусы были настолько ущербными, что Лекс Лутор собственноручно нашпиговал их криптонитовыми пулями. Потерпев неудачу с клонированием, он ухватился за предложение доктора Сиваны воссоздать способности Супермена технологическим путем, с помощью бионических имплантов (отсюда название проекта, сокращенно от «Киборг-Супермен»). А элементом питания для суперкиборга должно было послужить «сердце» из синтезированного Лутором золотого криптонита.

Все было продумано до мелочей, недоставало одного — подходящего «добровольца». Так что разгром Общества Справедливости оказался современному Франкенштейну только на руку. Ему в руки попало настоящее сокровище — обладатель кибернетических имплантов последнего поколения, которые можно было в спокойной обстановке изучать и модернизировать. То есть практически все, чего недоставало Сиване, чтобы завершить «Проект КС».

Разумеется, рассчитывать на добровольное сотрудничество Киборга в тестировании новых имплантов не приходилось, и Сивана занялся психологической ломкой «пациента». Он взялся за дело с энтузиазмом, скорее приличествующим средневековому палачу, чем ученому. В ход пошло все, начиная с банального электрошока, и заканчивая компьютерными вирусами. Последнее оказалось самым действенным.

— Вирусы? И каково это? — не удержалась от вопроса Черная Колючка. Мадам Ксанаду невольно поморщилась от такой бестактности.

— Словно полчища голодных зубастых червей пытаются прогрызть в твоем черепе дырку. Я остановил их практически на подступах к мозгу, и то еле-еле. Последние три дня держался из последних сил, на одном упрямстве, — щека Виктора дернулась. — Мой дед всегда шутил, что в день, когда Господь Бог раздавал упрямство, Стоуны оказались первыми в очереди. Похоже, он был прав.

В разговор вмешался Эль Дьябло, напомнив всем, что они вообще-то находятся на вражеской территории, и сейчас не время для задушевных разговоров.

— Действуем по схеме «Выжженная земля». Все ценное заберем с собой, остальное — уничтожить. Мы и так здесь задержались.

— А что мы будем делать с… — Черная Колючка замялась, виновато покосившись в сторону Виктора.

— Мы заберем его, даже если придется тащить на руках! — сверкнул глазами Эль Дьябло. — Тед, сможешь отключить его от стенда?

— Мне понадобится немного времени, и еще одна пара рук.

— Грэйсон, поможешь ему. Колючка, будешь прикрывать их на случай, если кто-то вылезет. Остальным — разделиться и все здесь обыскать. Связь будем держать через коммуникаторы, переключитесь на запасную волну.

* * *

Обыск штаб-квартиры принес неожиданные плоды.

Ричарду Дрэгону удалось найти среди трофеев Лутора лук Зеленой Стрелы. Эта находка окончательно похоронила надежду, что Оливер жив и где-то прячется. Мадам Ксанаду обнаружила крылатый шлем Джея Гэррика, а Эль Дьябло — украшение в виде скарабея кобальтового цвета величиной с кулак.

— Талисман Дэна Гарретта. Так вот что с ним случилось! — прошептал Тед с благоговейным трепетом в голосе, когда мексиканец сообщил по коммуникатору о своей находке.

Тед сомневался, что решился бы отдать себя во власть древнеегипетского артефакта, подобно первому Синему Жуку. Но оставлять бесценную реликвию в руках Лутора он не собирался.

А находка Хэла Джордана оказалась и того хлеще. Он обнаружил комнату с подковообразным генератором, который создавал ядовито-желтое силовое поле. Внутри желтой сферы плавала мумифицированная кисть руки с зеленым кольцом на пальце.

Разгадать замысел Лутора было не сложно; убедившись, что оружие погибшего Зеленого Фонаря для него бесполезно, Лекс довольствовался частичной победой. Он сделал так, чтобы кольцо не смогло найти нового носителя.

 _Ясно, почему никто из здешнего Корпуса Зеленых Фонарей не прилетел разбираться, что случилось с Аланом Скоттом. Если кольцо не вернулось и не выбрало другого носителя, значит оно уничтожено. А оно целехонько, просто увязло, как муха в янтаре._

Хэл знал, что должен выключить чертово силовое поле, даже если это станет последним, что он сделает в жизни.

* * *

С вызволением Киборга возникла заминка.

— Ты долго еще? — поинтересовался экс-комиссар, нетерпеливо постукивая носком ботинка по полу. Он бы с удовольствием присоединился к обыску штаб-квартиры. Вместо этого ему досталась почетная обязанность подавать Корду гаечные ключи и светить фонариком.

— Не надо меня подгонять! — отрезал Тед, не поднимая голову от механизма со снятой боковой панелью, в котором он ковырялся последние пятнадцать минут. — Я делаю, что могу. Разбираться с ходу в технологиях Сиваны — это по части Гамильтона или Айронса, мир их праху.

Методом проб и ошибок Синему Жуку все же удалось найти и отключить «пиявку», которая скармливала киборгу новые штаммы вирусов.

— Теперь можно отсоединить его от стенда. Первым делом — одновременно повернуть два рубильника. Готов? Раз... Два... Три...

Механизм, удерживавший Киборга в вертикальном положении, отключился. Тут же завыла дурным воем сирена и компьютерный голос произнес:

— ВНИМАНИЕ! ОБНАРУЖЕНА НЕСАНКЦИОНИРОВАННАЯ АКТИВАЦИЯ «ПРОЕКТА КС». ВСПОМОГАТЕЛЬНЫЕ ЗАЩИТНЫЕ СИСТЕМЫ АКТИВИРОВАНЫ.

— Внимание! Роботы! — передала Черная Колючка.

— У нас тоже! — откликнулся Эль Дьябло.

— И у нас!

— Тед, забудь на время о «вспомогательных защитных системах», — попросил Грэйсон. Он сняв плазменное ружье с предохранителя, не забыв проверить счетчик зарядов. — Поставь на ноги Виктора. Делай, что хочешь, лишь бы он мог идти. А роботами займемся мы, — Грэйсон прицелился в одного из роботов авангарда и выстрелил. Плазма прожгла уродливого серо-зеленого робота насквозь, и он упал, придавив двух других.

 _Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему этих жестянок оставили «на хозяйстве»_ , подумал Эль Дьябло, со свистом раскручивая над головой магический хлыст. Рядом с ним сражался Ричард Дрэгон; вместе они обезглавили два десятка роботов, но железная саранча продолжала наступление. И, судя по количеству механической охраны, которая повылезала изо всех щелей, предыдущий бой покажется им легкой разминкой. Они с _лишком громоздкие и неповоротливые, чтобы брать с собой. Но огневой мощи у них больше чем достаточно, чтобы задержать любого, кто решит наведаться в штаб-квартиру без приглашения._

— Откуда их столько? Я думала, мы всех перебили! — воскликнула Черная Колючка, точными выстрелами выбив «глаза» робота-тяжеловеса. Вместо ответа Грэйсон расплавил ослепшему роботу коленные чашечки.

Из-за угла выкатилась стайка приземистых роботов на гусеницах. Увидев Мадам Ксанаду, они ощетинились пулеметами, но пули наткнулись на магический щит, наскоро созданный пророчицей. В ответ она выдала импульс чистой магии, спаливший электронные мозги сразу у восьми роботов.

* * *

Хэл Джордан, единственный герой, до кого роботы не успели добраться, все же решился рискнуть и отключить защиту вокруг кольца Алана Скотта.

 _Скрестим пальцы на удачу…_

Не помогло. Как только силовое поле исчезло, кольцо вильнуло, избегая его протянутой руки, вылетело в открытую дверь и исчезло где-то в коридорах.

— ВНИМАНИЕ! ПОПЫТКА НЕСАНКЦИОНИРОВАННОЙ АКТИВАЦИИ ПРОЕКТА «КОЛЬЦО ВЛАСТИ». ВСПОМОГАТЕЛЬНЫЕ ЗАЩИТНЫЕ СИСТЕМЫ НЕЭФФЕКТИВНЫ. САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ ЧЕРЕЗ ПЯТЬ МИНУТ…

Ричард Дрэгон отреагировал первым:

— Бросайте все и срочно на выход!

Тед Корд и Эль Дьябло с трудом волокли по коридору Киборга, конечности которого по-прежнему бездействовали. Им очень помогла Мадам Ксанаду, использовавшая чары облегчения веса. Но даже если бы они бежали налегке, добраться до выхода вовремя было нереально.

— Будь я в форме, вскрыл бы их суперкомпьютер, как консервную банку.— Виктор всем своим видом излучал усталую беспомощность. — Но сейчас, после электронных выродков Сиваны, я слабее новорожденного.

Ричард Дрэгон прикрывал их со спины. Клинок в его руках был быстр как молния и невероятно точен, вскрывая броню роботов, как консервные банки.

САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ ЧЕРЕЗ ЧЕТЫРЕ МИНУТЫ…

Хэл не знал, рыдать ему или хохотать. Предохранитель, встроенный во все кольца Корпуса, не опознал его как кандидата в Зеленые Фонари. Потому что его когда-то уже выбрало другое кольцо.

 _Теперь какой-то счастливчик станет новым Зеленым Фонарем в Секторе 2814, вот только нам это ничем не поможет. Потому что все мы уже будем мертвы. Сделал, называется, последнее доброе дело перед смертью._

Черная Колючка вцепилась в плечо пророчицы:

— Мадам Ксанаду, ваша магия… Вы не можете создать вокруг нас магический щит?

— Могу, девочка. Вот только нас испепелит вместе со щитом, — ответила пророчица усталым голосом.

САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ ЧЕРЕЗ ТРИ МИНУТЫ…

Стоило Хэлу Джордану немного отстать от группы, как ему преградил путь охранный робот. Экс-Фонарь выстрелил. Но сноп пламени из перчатки только покрыл броню окалиной, а робот даже не остановился. Еще выстрел — и перчатка заискрила и задымилась; пришлось ее выбросить. Наплечная пушка робота стала медленно поворачиваться в сторону Хэла.

Компьютерный голос продолжал издевательски отчитывать время до взрыва.

Хэл выхватил пистолет и разрядил всю обойму в голову робота; с таким же успехом он мог плеваться жеваной бумагой. Ему оставалось только стоять с высоко поднятой головой и ждать, когда пушка робота выплюнет в него смерть.

Спасение пришло в последний момент, как в плохом фильме. Огромный молот, сотканный из зеленого света, расплющил наплечную пушку, заодно раздробив голову механического охранника. Такая же незавидная участь постигла и других роботов в пределах видимости — новый Зеленый Фонарь с ними не церемонился.

Хэл Джордан во все глаза глядел на своего спасителя. Униформа нового обладателя кольца была далека от стандартов Корпуса. Вместо обычной маски - капюшон, полностью скрывающий лицо. Его костюм был похож на бронежилет десантника из фантастического фильма. А на груди вместо фонаря красовалась стилизованная эмблема крыльев. Все вместе с головой выдавало бывшего представителя Бэт-семейства.

 _И этот человек_ _еще будет утверждать, что завязал с костюмами навсегда. Ха! Ненадолго же его хватило._

САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ ЧЕРЕЗ ДВЕ МИНУТЫ…

— Можешь отключить это гребаное самоуничтожение? — занервничал Хэл. — Скорее!

— Расслабься. Я его отключил, как только разобрался с кольцом, — ответил Ричард Грэйсон, Зеленый Фонарь сектора 2814. — Только система оповещения об этом еще не знает.

— САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ ЧЕРЕХРРР... — как по заказу, электронный голос поперхнулся и затих.


End file.
